Wilde Heart
by Libious
Summary: Something went wrong. Nick was supposed to be shot with a blueberry, but they miscalculated. Now he has to deal with a ferocious desire to hunt and take down a certain cute bunny. This is a story about friendship, sacrifice and something fluttery that grows in the chest of sarcastic, sly fox whenever he sees a familiar grey furred ZPD officer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This my debut story in fanfiction and I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Language note: English is not my native language but I tried to clear as many errors as possible. If anything remained, I apologize in advance.**

 **Take care!**

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

Bellweather laughed shortly, shaking her head.

"No, of course not." With an evil grin she aimed the serum-gun at them. "He is!" The lamb pulled the trigger.

Nick remained calm, seeing the gun firing, as everything went according to their plan. The blue projectile cut through the air and hit the side of his neck, throwing him to the ground.

"No!" Judy cried out and leapt to his side with a fake, but very well played concern. "Oh Nick…"

He fought the desire to grin back at her and went on with his role. But… something was wrong. He was starting to feel weird. His head hurt and heartbeat accelerated rapidly. He also noticed that the blue substance splashed on his fur didn't smell anything like blueberries.

*Oh crap!*, he thought, *This has to be the serum!*

Right at that moment he felt like his blood began to boil. Pangs of pain shot through his paws as if they were aflame. Overcome with fear and pain, Nick arched his back and growled through gritted teeth. Bellweather was saying something but he couldn't make out the words.

He felt a small paw on his back.

"No… Nick, don't do this. Fight it." In an act Judy tried to calm him down, unaware that he really was turning savage.

*Fight it? I… can't… even… think…* He was panting heavily now, for real trying to suppress the effects of the drug. His paws were trembling. An involuntary growl escaped his throat and driven more by instinct, then by his consciousness, he turned his head to the prey.

*No! Not prey! Carrots is not a prey!* He tried to stop his actions, that were perfectly normal for his ancestors. His eyes shot wide open at the sight of frightened bunny. He could see her faked terror… or was it real?

Judy crawled backwards and forced herself on her feet. She hopped away from him on her healthy leg. The sight of a scared bunny running away triggered something primal in his brain and forced his body to launch forward. Instantly closing the distance between them, the fox jumped forward, ready to sink his claws into rabbit fur. Judy grabbed a stuffed doe and swirled around, throwing the dummy at Nick. They collided in mid-air. Fox fell on top of the fake doe and clawed at the material.

Fire surged through Nick's mind, depriving him of rational thought. All he could see was the prey before him. Unaware that Judy dashed towards the tall grass, the fox ripped the stuffed doe with claws and sunk its teeth in the throat.

Somewhere around the edges of what was left of his consciousness, Nick could hear the lamb's laughter. Thrashing his head around he torn apart what was left of the dummy. With nothing else in his way he glared at the grass in which Judy hid herself. He strode forward on all fours, closing on the wounded bunny.

The grass leaves parted before his muzzle as he approached the delicious smell of meat.

Tiny fragments of his mind tried to wake him up.

*M… meat? I… don't… meat…*, Nick tried to reason with himself, despite all of his senses screaming otherwise.

Through the veil of red mist, he could see the nearing face of his friend.

"Oh Nick…", she breathed out backing into the wall, "no…"

The fox's fangs were now just inches away from Judy's face. The smell of blood from her leg was even stronger now, it was intoxicating. Just one bite. One bite and all will be finished. Fangs around the fragile bunny neck, crushing it. Judy's breath was fast and shallow, her wide opened eyes staring straight into Nick's emerald gaze. For a moment something flickered in the depths of her pupils. It was barely a moment but he noticed it. A genuine, true fear. Suppressed and well hidden, but it was there.

"Bye, bye bunny." Said a nasty voice from above.

In the depths of his soul, Nick raised his head as the sudden realization hit him like a rhino. Judy was about to vanish from his life. As he fumbled with the thought it sent a shiver down his spine. Flooded with images of the events of recent days he could see the cheerful rabbit everywhere. In such a small amount of time she was capable of flipping his life upside down and fill it completely with herself. And he was about to make her disappear from his world.

Nick's muscles flexed, sending his teeth around the girl's neck.

*NO!* his mind screamed at the same moment. The jaw locked in place, a fraction of an inch from her fur. He fought his instincts with every fibre of his being, denying his genes.

Judy let out a scream. Nick's blood froze hearing it. He almost let the muscles to think again for him but he didn't let up.

"Bleegh. Blood, blood, blood!" Judy started gesticulating, imitating a fountain of blood gushing from her chest. "And death.", she finished falling comically on the ground, not aware she was a hair's breadth from one.

Nick withdrew his jaw, heart beating like crazy. He forced his trademark grin on his face. Years of being a conman and expert in hiding his feelings really came in handy right now.

"All right, now your milking it." No words could have sound so casual without enormous effort. He stood up. To get himself from the ground, as much as to get himself away from Judy. Praying that she didn't notice his struggle against every muscle in his body screaming to jump at her. He offered her a paw to help her up, trying to act normally on the outside.

"Besides I think we got it. I think we got it. We got it up there!", he called up to Bellweather, "Thank you yackety-yak, you laid it all out beautifully."

Bellweather looked dumbfounded and stared at the gun. "Huh?"

"Oh, you're looking for the serum?", he fished the small blue ball out of his shirt's pocket, "Well, here it is." Nick seriously hoped that Hopps won't notice that his hand was trembling slightly.

"What you got there in the weapon are blueberries", Judy added as the lamb opened the ammunition port of the gun, "from my family's farm."

Nick played along, mustering all of his cheekiness. "They are delicious; you should try some."

Bellweather growled. "Hmph! I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too." She adjusted her glasses. "It's my word against yours."

"Actually…" Judy held out her carrot pen and pushed a button.

 _And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way._ It said with Bellweather's voice.

"It's _your_ word against yours."

The lamb's shoulders sagged at hearing the recording.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Judy said with a mischievous smirk.

Bellweather took a step back, then another one. As she turned around to run, she found herself surrounded by a squad of very big ZPD officers – bears, rhinos and even Chief Bogo himself.

He crossed his arms on his chest.

"What do we have here?", he asked rhetorically, "A wolf in lamb's skin, no doubt."

"C-Chief Bogo… I-I can explain!", the lamb stuttered.

The bull shot her a look. "Take her away.", he said in his grumpy tone. Several huge paws grabbed the mayor and her underlings, cuffed them and dragged them out of the building. Bogo followed them with his gaze and once they were outside, he turned his eyes to the fox and rabbit.

"Pull them out of there.", he ordered to one of the remaining officers with a tiny hint of care in his voice.

Nick and Judy smiled at each other and bumped their fists. It was finally over.

Moments later a rope was lowered to the den to let them climb up. As they approached it Nick had an idea that put a sly smile on his face. His head was still ringing but he couldn't let such a chance slip. When his rabbit friend reached for the rope he scooped her from the ground with one arm.

"Waah! Nick! What gives?!", she yelped in surprise.

He gave her a mischievous grin. Judy's ears drooped as she blushed.

"Just helping a wounded friend.", he said sweetly and giggled inwardly at her reaction. The fox grabbed the rope with his other hand. "Pull us up!"

Two lions tugged at the rope on the other end and pulled them out. Paramedics already arrived at the scene and took over taking care of Judy. Seeing his friend in the hands of professionals Nick relaxed a bit. He could still feel the raging blood in his veins but he had it under control, at least for now. Which was the reason he had to immediately leave the place. Especially when the smell of rabbit's blood was lingering in the air.

He sneaked past several officers of the ZPD to make his way to the exit. It wasn't hard – who would pay attention to a fox? Nick felt a small pang of guilt, when he thought that he would leave Judy to herself. Nick was almost at the front door when a heavy hoof landed on his arm.

„Leaving so soon, fox?", Chief Bogo glared down at him.

Nick felt the urge to jump at his throat.

"Well, my part is done so I'll be on my way. No point in sticking around with this much police swarming the place. You'll do just fine." With those words he tried to leave but the hoof didn't budge.

"I _insist_ you stay a while longer. One of the officers will take down your statement."

Nick stared at him, desperately thinking of a way out. And he found it. His eyes turned to his usual half-lid position and were matched with a sly grin. "Am I under arrest?

Bogo gave him a surprised look. "No, you're not. It's standar-"

"Then I can go right _now_ and give a statement later", Nick cut in, "Tomorrow, for example."

Bogo considered this for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. "Is there a reason you'd like to leave right now?"

Nick's teeth began to itch.

The fox shrugged, keeping his grinning mask on. "I left a cake in the oven."

The water buffalo let out something between a groan and a sigh. " _Fine._ Go, I won't stop you. But I want you to drag your butt to the station tomorrow, got it?"

"Clear as a day, Mr. Chief", Nick quipped in response. Bogo rolled his eyes and went off to check up on Judy. The fox glanced at the bunny for a moment, police medics surveying her wound. The sight of her small face contorted from suffering when they lifted her and placed on a stretcher made him feel that guilt gripped his heart again.

Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry, Carrots…", he whispered.

With the last obstacle out of the way Nick exited the building uninterrupted. Once outside, he walked into the nearest alley and, when he was sure no one can see him, darted forward as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **First, thank you for reading the first chapter and your reviews. It really motivated me to keep on writing.**

 **I have to admit that I made a mistake in the text as red foxes cannot retract their claws, so I changed that part a bit. Sorry, my mistake.**

 **Here comes the second chapter of Nick's savage story and I hope you'll like it.**

Sprinting along the dirty alleyways of the Zootopia's slums Nick had only one goal in mind: find Finnick. He really needed a friendly paw right now and Judy was out of the question. That left only the fennec fox. Only then it struck him how few real friends he had. Nick never thought about it before, it was never important. If life has taught him anything, it was the fact that you have only yourself to rely on. Even Finnick was more of a business partner than a friend and they had known each other for years. His thoughts again strayed towards the little, grey bunny that stormed into his life just 48 hours ago. He still couldn't grasp how on earth she was able to slip past the emotional walls he built around himself.

*She sure is something else.*

As he was thinking of her, a new wave of primal rage surged through his mind. Nick let out an agonizing howl and clutched his head with both forepaws. He felt his consciousness fading again. Nick swallowed back a growl that rattled within his throat. But he failed to look under his feet and tripped over a pile of wooden planks, landing heavily on the pavement. The fox was so focused on fighting back the effects of Nighthowler serum, he didn't pay any attention to pain or the fact that he hurt his head and a small streak of blood was trailing down his fur.

Nick's claws were now _itching_ to scratch something. _Someone_.

*No, nonono, no! Stop it!*, he screamed inside his mind.

Laying on the ground he clasped his arms tightly around his chest, forcing them to stay down. But then his jaw sprung open against his will, biting at the empty air before him. In desperation he grasped his muzzle with one hand in an attempt to shut it back again. To add to the struggle his feet started kicking violently, throwing the nearby junk around. Nick's world was now reduced to being a fierce, red fur ball thrashing on the ground of a dirty alley.

Eventually the savageness subsided, leaving the fox exhausted, both physically and mentally.

When he gathered enough energy to move again Nick crawled to the alley's wall and climbed to his wobbly feet, using the brick wall as a support. After few tiring moments his strength started flowing back, allowing him to stand straight, without swaying.

*Got. To find. Finnick.* He thought, clutching his chest.

Nick walked slowly to the end of the alley while looking if there was anyone who saw his… _attack_ of the serum effects. He was lucky enough that some poor kid didn't walk right into him while he was in that state. Just the thought made him shiver. He had to deal with this as soon as possible.

.

.

At the hospital the doctors finished treating Judy's wound and one of them was now giving her instructions for the healing process.

"Now, remember to rest for the next week. Avoid walking on that leg, it will speed up the healing and won't strain your stitches. You can always use these crutches." The lama pointed to the supports next to her bed.

"Okay, thank you doctor." She replied.

"Don't thank me", he said with a smile "I'm just doing my job. It's good that you wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding or it would have turned out much worse. And speaking of which", he reached to the pocket of his coat and pulled out the red handkerchief, "here you go. We took the liberty of washing it."

Judy took the cloth from his hoof with a happy expression. She ran her paw over the material.

"Really, thank you."

"It looks like it's important to you" the lama observed.

"Oh, it's not mine." Judy let out a chuckle "It belongs to my friend. He wrapped my leg."

"Well, your friend certainly knew what he was doing. Must've had some earlier experience with treating wounds." He stood up from his stool and headed for the door. "Take care of yourself and remember to use the crutches." With those words the doctor left.

Judy fell back on the bed and help up the red handkerchief above her head. It looked pretty old and someone knitted in the words 'N. Wilde'.

"Thanks, Nick." She said to the piece of cloth.

.

.

After a long search, that would've probably been shorter if Nick wouldn't have to sneak from alley to alley to avoid running into any animals, he finally found the familiar van. He quickly banged at the back door.

After few seconds they flew open, with a little fox wielding a baseball bat standing in them.

"Who is it?!" he barked.

In an instant Nick grabbed his friend with both hands and leapt inside the car. He was panting heavily.

"Fin, I need help!" The red fox hissed.

"Tha's my line!" came a muffled reply from the fennec.

Nick blinked and looked down. He was holding the small fox in the air with both paws around his throat. He unclasped them as if was stricken by an electric shock. Finnick fell down on all fours and started coughing.

"Wha… wha's wrong with ya?" He wheezed.

Nick backed away, staring with terror at his paws.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry Fin!"

Finnick sat up and eyed his friend.

"Wha's the frickin' paint on ya neck?

Nick turned around and slammed the door shut.

„You're not to tell anyone what you're about to hear, got it?"

"Huh? Wha's the…."

The red fox grabbed his arm, signs of panic painted on his face.

"No one can know!" He almost shouted.

"All right, all right! Tone it down, will ya?" Finnick shoved off his friend's paw.

Nick's ears flattened in embarrassment. "Ah, yeah… sorry about that."

The fennec glared at his friend for a long moment and eventually sighed and sat down with his arms crossed.

"So wha's the story?"

Nick rubbed his temples and sat in front of his friend.

"You probably won't believe me but…"

.

.

Judy left the hospital in high spirits, ready for whatever the world had to offer. To her surprise the first thing the world decided to throw at her was the chief of ZPD waiting by a patrol car at the entrance of the building. She approached him on her crutches.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" The bunny greeted him with a salute.

"At ease Hopps." He raised his hoof. "I'm just here to make sure you're not doing anything reckless again." The buffalo opened the passenger's door. "Get in, I'll drive you home."

Judy was a bit taken aback by the offer but recovered quickly and made her way to the seat (with little help from the chief).

Their drive was very silent at first, the rabbit unsure if she should say anything or even what to say. And when she finally opened her mouth Bogo beat her to it.

"I owe you an apology, Hopps." He stated, eyes fixed on the road.

Judy's little jaw dropped down. The grumpy, stubborn and strict chief Bogo was APOLOGIZING?

"When you came to the precinct I thought I'll have to deal with some kind of political nominee, with no skill or heart for the job. That's why I assigned you the parking duty, hoping that would minimize the possible damage to the police's image. And yes, I know how it sounds, but believe me, in our line of work having a negative feedback from the public can cause very serious problems. However…" Bogo glanced at her. "You have proved me wrong. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance."

Judy was speechless for a while but finally managed to find some words.

"Um, thanks chief. That's very kind of you to say."

"Hrmpf! Don't think I'm getting soft on you. The moment you're healed I want to see that furry butt at the station and ready for duty. Is that clear?" He grumbled at her, his usual demeanour kicking in.

The rabbit practically radiated happiness at hearing this. She saluted sharply.

"Yes sir!"

.

.

Finnick shook his head, holding it with both paws. "Wait, wait, wait. So yuz tellin' me tha' you're one of 'em _savage_ mammals from the TV?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yes and no."

Finnick raised his eyebrows.

The red fox waved his paws anxiously. "I mean, I got hit with that serum and practically went savage but on the other hand I was able to stop myself. I didn't really bite or claw anyone."

"Why?"

Nick blinked. "What?"

Finnick crossed his arms. "Why didn't ya? Ya had them cops everywhere, didn't ya despise 'em? And even tha' bunny of yours, what's 'er face, Julia? Foxes did eat bunnies before ya know."

Nick haven't got the slightest idea how to answer that, but as usual in these type of situations his silver tongue worked on the 'automatic' mode. "First of all, her name is Judy. Secondly, she's not mine in no shape or form. And thirdly…

"I didn't ask ya about the bunny." The little fox cut in with a smirk.

Nick's brain caught up to what he said and wished he could erase it. He cleared his throat. "My point is that I didn't _want_ to attack anyone!" And only in his mind he added: *At least not Carrots. Not her. * He shook off the thought. "I had no reason to."

Finnick shrugged as he patted his trusty baseball bat. "I often hit mammals."

Nick sighed. "You don't count. You don't need a reason."

The little fox grinned in response." Yeah, cuz I like it."

The red fox actually sniggered hearing that line. Finnick let out a loud laughter. This made Nick relax a little. It actually felt good to engage in such small talk.

"Well… I still need to do something about this. And I can't really go with this to anyone."

Finnick gave him a smirk. "Wha' about _your_ little bunny friend?" He teased, but Nick didn't take the bait this time. Part of him wanted to say that that's the last thing he'd do, because he couldn't get out of his mind the fleeting moment of terror in her eyes when they were in the museum. He didn't want a repeat of that as it could scare away his new friend for good.

"She's straight as an arrow and would drag me either to ZPD or a hospital." He shook his head.

"Yeah, they'd muzzle ya too." Finnick observed as Nick twitched hearing this. The fennec was one of the only two mammals who knew about Nick's fear of muzzles and what caused it. The red fox was sure that saying this was Finnick's own way in voicing his support for the decision of hiding the fact of being savage.

"Tell ya what" His little friend stood up. "If ya can stop once, ya can do it again. We'll train ya, so that ya can control it."

"Train. How?" Nick's ears perked up.

Finnick gave him a grin. "Tha's my piece of tha pie. Ya only need tha know to be at the Junkyar' after midnight."

"Junkyard? What's there to do in that… Ok, wait." He raised a paw. "Maybe I don't want to know."

"Tha's the spirit! Meanwhile fish ya head from the gutter, we got work to do." Fin picked up his elephant costume.

Nick shrugged, he had not much else to do till midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome everyone!**

 **First, I'd like to thank you for pointing out the lack of space between the POVs. I'm still new to this system and it escaped my attention. I've already corrected it.**

 **And again, thank you for your positive feedback, I'm so happy that you like the story!**

 **Here's chapter three:**

With their daily routine done and splitting up the profits was concluded, Nick and Finnick parted ways for the day. There was still a lot of time till midnight so that meant they had some free time before the _special_ training that Finnick had in mind. The fennec probably had to do some preparations or maybe he just went to do something else. He never actually mentioned what he was doing during his spare time and Nick didn't pry. It suited him as he was pretty much the same and it worked for them.

Right now he was wandering aimlessly around the Savannah Central with a coffee in his hand and a lot of thoughts in his head. He didn't pay attention where he was going, living in Zootopia all his life and spending so much time in the streets practically engraved the map of the city on the bottom of his hindpaws. At the moment they were leading him through the main square, that was bustling with animals. Even though their owner was so caught up in his own thoughts that didn't even notice other mammals, they manoeuvred swiftly about the crowd, avoiding collisions with anyone.

During his walk Nick tried to define himself anew. He has been a hustler and a conmammal all his life since he was 9 and experienced that _incident_ with the scouts. Had run ins with all types of gangsters, criminals and whole other bunch of low-life trash. Never committed himself to do anything with all his heart. Probably never said a sentence that was entirely true. Well, not until he met Judy, at least. He couldn't make out what exactly she was to him. Sure, she saved his life, that goes without saying, but he would never get into that mess if not for her blackmail.

*Still… * He thought.

Nick wasn't exactly unhappy about the whole Nighthowler case. Okay, he got hit with the serum, but he focused more on the brighter side of the whole situation. He couldn't recall when was the last time he took part in such a roller-coaster of events. Even if there were scary and dangerous moments, closing the case felt really good. Like the 48 hours of thrills, questions, doubts and chases had a final, satisfying conclusion. It just felt… right. And all of this because of one crazy bunny, vibrating with optimism and determination. He chuckled. It was a miracle that she won't explode with all that vigour and energy she has. She was still hopping around, even with the cut from that tusk… His mood went down immediately.

Nick sipped his coffee, feeling guilt washing over him. Serum or not, he should've at least visit her at the hospital they took her to.

*I hope it's nothing serious.*

Then he noticed that his heartbeat got faster. The fox panicked at first, thinking it was another one of serum attacks. Fortunately, nothing followed the hastened heartbeat. Nick sighed with relief. Still, it was a bit weird for him as he didn't see any reason for it. Nothing dangerous was happening nearby and since that was the only thing capable of moving his heart for more than last 20 years, Nick put it under possible weird side effects of the serum.

*And speaking of weird… this square isn't usually so loud.* He looked around, trying to identify the cause of this increased noise from the nearby area.

To his surprise nothing seemed out of ordinary. Usual, everyday life in Savannah Central. What was wrong? There was a kit elephant running around with a plane-shaped balloon, several business-female zebras exchanging the newest gossip and even an elderly couple of mice, arguing about their last dinner.

*Wait a minute. _Dinner?_ * Nick thought.

The mice were pretty far away from him so how could he hear them so clearly? And not just the mice. When he actually focused, the usual indiscernible city buzz was now a complex weave of multitude strands of sounds and voices. With some effort it was possible single out particular ones and make them really audible. The fox tried it out several times, eavesdropping on nearby mammals and making out most of their conversations, which earlier was impossible for him. There was an ambulance signal several streets from his spot and a television's helicopter circled around the mayor's office a mile away.

"This… this is the serum effect?* This thought made him both excited and scared at the same time.

This discovery gave him such a range of opportunities that it almost made his head spin. The sheer amount of information he could gain by just listening! Not only that, Nick recalled the number of trouble he could have avoided in the past if he had such sharp hearing. But on the other paw, what other changes this serum made to his body? This one could prove useful but what about others? If they appear, will they be permanent? Maybe he should just inform the ZPD or some doctor about his condition?

Immediately an image of a muzzle came to his mind. Nick actually shivered, his childhood trauma once again creeping over his body. He shook his head. _No_ muzzles, ever.

"Over my dead body." He growled. At the same moment Nick failed to notice that his paw clenched so hard that the coffee cup burst and remains of the drink spilled between his claws.

.

.

In the solitude of her flat Judy sat on the bed with the phone in her paw. She just finished a long call with her parents that were beside themselves after hearing of her injury. It took quite long to calm them down, especially her father, and explain the latest events. With a tired sigh she dropped on the uncomfortable mattress. She planned to go to sleep but wanted to check something first. Judy swiped through the call list in her phone and blinked.

"Right." She groaned, putting a forepaw over her eyes. "Of course he wouldn't call, I didn't give him my number." Judy said to herself – a habit that formed after spending so much time without anyone to talk to in the academy, as a valedictorian focused solely on her own results, and now in this apartment.

"Dumb fox." She muttered.

.

.

Time flied past and finally reached midnight. Nick avoided crowded spots for the rest of the evening and luckily managed to get through it without another attack. He started suspecting that it mostly triggered whenever he was scared or angry. In worst case – both.

Nick approached the fence surrounding the facility and checked if no one followed him. He climbed over the obstacle and landed on the other side. The Zootopian Junkyard was enormous in size and if Finnick didn't text him where exactly they're supposed to meet he would've spend the whole night just looking for the fennec. His enhanced hearing noticed the little fox much earlier than he could see him, accompanied by few metallic noises. Walking past the last pile of junk and metal scraps, Nick saw Finnick in the middle of a circular clearing between the garbage mountains, his van was parked nearby. There was a huge metal cage next to him.

"'Ere buddy!" He greeted Nick.

"O—kay, that's a cage." The fox said in uncertain voice, hands in his pockets. "You want to lock me up? That's your idea of training?"

Finnick gave him a smirk. "Yup!"

"How's that supposed to help?" Nick still wasn't convinced.

"Just get yer butt in there and I'll show ya."

"We—ll, I'm not so sure, you know…"

Fin picked up his baseball bat and glared at Nick.

The red fox raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay!" He entered the cage, casting glances over his shoulder, in case Finnick really planned on using his weapon. As soon as he was in, the fennec closed the door and put a lock on it.

Nick sighed. "So what now?"

"We need to get ya angry." Came the reply as Finnick headed over to his car. He disappeared inside for a moment and came back, dragging a large sack behind him.

"I don't think I want to know what you have there." Nick was getting nervous. Still, apparently his friend came to a similar conclusion – his savage side was most likely drawn out with anger.

The fennec took out a cd player, a speaker and a pair of earmuffs, similar to those used at construction sites. He connected the cd player with the speaker.

"What are you doing Fin?"

"Remember tha ol' record we made for tha hustle with grey foxes on Cinnamon street?"

Nick's ears dropped down and his eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't..." He mumbled.

The little fox grinned and put on the ear protection. Only then he pressed the 'play' button. Nick covered his ears with paws, desperately trying to block the sounds he was about to hear. It was futile. The cacophony from the speaker hit him like a tsunami and almost swallowed. Few years back they needed something to make a group of delinquent foxes really pissed off and came up with the 'sound attack'. It was a mixture of various noises that would irritate their canine ears the most. Back then the effect was quite spectacular and now Nick fully understood why. The merciless onslaught tortured his hearing, now even more susceptible to this kind of attack.

And within himself, Nick started to feel a different kind of torrent stirring up. Heat started radiating from somewhere deep in his body. On the wave of annoyance about the 'music', Nick felt that right now the thing he'd like to do the most was ripping off Finnick's ears. As he submerged in that thought, his vision blurred and faded into a mist of bloody red colour.

Savagery took over.

.

.

When Nick woke up it was still dark outside. It was quiet again. His head was ringing and body ached all over. Rubbing his forehead with a paw, he managed to pull himself up with the help of the cage's bars. He noticed that they were scratched.

"Ya sane again?" A voice broke through the headache.

Nick blurred vision focused. Finnick was standing at a safe distance from the cage, baseball bat in his paws. He looked very disturbed.

"Yeah, somehow…" Nick mumbled. "What happened?"

"Ya freaked out, tha's what happened!" Fin exclaimed as he pointed the bat at his friend. "For a second I thought yer gonna' rip tha cage apart!"

Nick looked around and couldn't argue with that. The steel bars had claw marks everywhere.

*This… doesn't look good… * He thought gloomily.

Seeing his friend being calm and composed again Finnick approached the cage. "How do ya feel?"

"Like a pair of shorts after an intense ride in a washing machine." Nick snorted back, stretching his aching arms.

"Hah! At least yer head is workin' just fine." The fennec grinned at his friend.

"Not quite." Nick replied. "I had no control over it this time. Just pure anger and… and… nothing. There was nothing else… only the need to tear that damn speaker apart. And you as well, for coming up with this stupid idea." He pointed an accusing finger at the little fox.

"Hey, it worked."

The red fox sighed. "Maybe even too well." He looked at the claw marks again. "I had no chance to stop myself. There was… nothing I could have done. Maybe this whole thing is just pointless…"

A sudden thud made him jump. Finnick hit the metal cage with his bat.

"Ya wuss! Yer not givin' up only after one try!" He looked very angry. "Get yerself together!"

"I tried, Fin! But it didn't work!" Nick shouted back.

"Then try again! And again, and again and even dozen times more if ya have to!" Finnick snarled in response.

Nick's ears flattened at the small fox's fierce reaction. He was surprised how much this little guy was willing to push him forward. He felt a bit relieved. Knowing that there was a buddy who cared this much about him, in his own, loud twisted way, was a great comfort. Feeling refreshed and filled with renewed conviction, Nick took a deep breath.

"Play it again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **First, let me apologize for the delay in posting this new chapter. Had a lot of stuff going on and couldn't find that much time to write.**

 **Again I'd like to THANK YOU ALL for reading the story so far and your feedback. It's very heart warming and motivating for a writer. Thank you!**

 **This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones and I hope you'll like it.**

 **See you!**

Their training lasted till 4 a.m., when Finnick called it quits. When he unlocked the cage Nick barely walked out on wobbly legs. He was completely exhausted and his entire body felt as if a stampede of elephants ran over it. His mind was emotionally drained after so many sessions of artificially induced anger. Yet, Nick was smiling. He now knew that they were making progress. The red fox couldn't exactly count which attempt it was, probably near the end, but he felt a twinge of his consciousness reacting against the Nighthowler serum. He wanted to continue but Finnick stopped him, looking at the state his friend was in.

"Ya look like something a tiger chewed for an hour and then spat out." He pointed out to him.

"Hah, that explains why my tie is ruffled." Nick wheezed in response. He slumped down on his back. His fur was sticky with sweat and every possible joint and muscle in his body ached.

"Har har, Mr. Funny. Ya push too hard yer gonna' break." Finnick warned him.

"I wouldn't know." Nick chuckled. "I never took anything this seriously."

*Well, maybe the case with Carrots…* He thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud. His friend could get some funny ideas about their relationship and he wouldn't hear the end of it. As far as Nick was concerned, she was now his best friend and he didn't want to ruin it by having Fin yapping around about them being something else. There was a small sting in his chest as he thought that but he ignored it, as he felt stinging pain everywhere else.

Finnick brought some grub and sat on the ground next to Nick.

"Hey, Fin…" The red fox said, still lying on his back.

"Wha?" The reply was slightly muffled as Finnick chomped down on a sandwich.

"Feed me?" Nick asked with a faint smile.

The fennec put on an annoyed face. "Screw ya!" He threw a sandwich at his friend.

.

.

After Nick regained some energy they put Finnick's stuff back to the van, but left the cage where it was. The small fox argued that it takes a lot of space and nobody is going to take it anyway. After that he dropped Nick off at his neighborhood.

"Tomorrow at the same time?" The red fox asked.

Finnick shrugged. "Fine by me. Don't wanna' have a rabid fox on my tail, ya know?"

Nick sighed. "I'm not rabid, only… sanely challenged."

"Keep telling yourself that. Ciao!" With that, Finnick drove away, a trail of loud, heavy beats following the car.

When the van disappeared around the corner the red fox headed towards a place he called home. Most mammals would rather refer to it as a dirty, dim hole in the ground. Actually, it was a tiny room in the basement of a very old apartment building. Thanks to his negotiating skills he got to live there for free, although others would most likely want to be paid for having to live in such conditions. The damp, worn out room had only enough space for a small sink and a rickety, old bed. There were no decorations of any sort on the bare concrete walls. No wardrobe either. Nick kept his clothes in boxes beneath the bed. One for the clean ones and one for the dirty. All in all, it looked more like a prison cell than anything else. There was a saying stating that you can judge one's character based on the state of their room. If anyone would judge Nick by this standard, they'd have encounter two issues: the first one was that he didn't care about other people's opinions about himself, hard life on the streets have hammered him to a state where almost nothing could pierce the mental armor he wore every day, second issue was that Nick hardly spent any time here so he didn't see any point in investing in a better location to sleep. This place provided with basic necessities and he was fine with that.

He didn't bother with checking his head – he got cuts and bruises on regular basis when he was a kid and that left him with confidence that all minor wounds will heal themselves. After washing off the paint and traces of blood, Nick threw himself on the bed and thought about possible events that may occur in the upcoming day.

*Carrots will most likely be reinstated to ZPD. Heh, she always wanted it and any new mayor would have to be suicidal to refuse such a thing to the city's hero. Here comes the ZPD's shining star…* He actually sniggered at that thought.

But he had to face another issue now. He had to contact the rabbit one way or another. Nick estimated that her wound wasn't too deep so it should require only basic medical treatment and she should be released home shortly. And that would lead to an overly energetic bunny to be trapped inside her apartment, which will get her to think and THAT will result in a simple question 'why didn't Nick contact her?' Maybe it was only a speculation of his guilty conscience but it still made him feel bad. Nick frowned at remembering something else.

*I have to go and give a statement, darn it…*

Nick pondered about it for a moment and eventually smiled when a solution appeared in his mind. It was all child's play when you properly thought about it. With a satisfied smirk he faded into sleep.

.

.

Nick slept until midday and woke up fully refreshed and without any muscle sores. This surprised him a little, as he thought that after such exhausting night he'd be limping for the rest of the day. Glad to begin a day with positive news, Nick headed for the building's only shower (a shared one on the corridor). After refreshing himself a bit and changing clothes, although they looked exactly the same, he was ready to face the day.

He took a longer route to the precinct, stopping by to stock up on stuff necessary for what he had in mind. With all necessities gathered Nick headed to the ZPD station.

Obviously, due to his profession, he disliked cops. Or rather, despised them. Crossing paths so many times left him an impression of grumpy and stuck up mammals that would do anything to ruin your day. It was a biased opinion, as given by someone from the opposite side of the law, but he stuck to it. And that was his truth up to the point of meeting Carrots. Thanks to the hyper-positive officer, during their wild adventure his attitude started to change slightly.

He put on a small smile. *That bunny wrecks everything she touches."

And now he, a conmammal, was about to enter a police station without any cuffs or bulky officers dragging him inside.

Nick once read a sentence in an old book about foxes that he committed to memory: 'Keep your kin close, but your prey even closer'. He found it very inspiring and made it a rule for himself. Considering everyone you deal with as a possible _prey_ , you should know everything about them before you 'bite'. This has served him well for many years and he always followed that rule. That's why he did some investigating and found out as much as possible about ZPD's building and officers beforehand.

After taking a deep breath Nick walked inside. He immediately noticed the world's friendliest police officer at the reception desk. The cheetah was chatting with other policemammals. Nick approached them at stood right behind the feline.

"Benjamin, right?" He said out loud, which made the cheetah jump.

The receptionist turned around to see a red fox with a sly grin. But more importantly, he was holding a huge box of doughnuts. Benjamin's eyes shined like stars.

"You must be him. Judy Hopps told me a lot about you." Nick lied with a smile.

"Oh… well, yeah. I'm me." Benjamin replied, obviously flattered. "I mean, I'm Benjamin. Benjamin Clawhauser."

Nick extended his paw. "Nice to meet you Benjamin. I'm Nick." The cheetah shook it vigorously.

"Ooooh! _You're_ the fox that helped solve the savage animals case!"

For a moment Nick thought that his paw will fall off but he managed to free it from the enthusiastic hold.

"Well, maybe I gave some support."

"Oh don't be so modest!" Clawhauser waved a paw at him.

Nick shrugged. "I'm just honest." Miraculously, the sky didn't collapse from a lie of that magnitude. "Listen, Benjamin. I'd love to stay and chat but chief Bogo asked me to come today and give a statement about the case. So, you'd be so kind and direct me…"

"Oh, right! Sure!" Clawhauser beamed. "Go towards the bullpen to the right and chief's office is right next to it."

"Great, thanks. Oh, I would almost forget, these are for you." Nick handed him the box. "For calling backup in the Rainforest District."

"Ooooh, you shouldn't have! I was just doing my job."

"No, you really helped us." Nick smiled at the blushing cheetah. "Enjoy your doughnuts and see you later." The fox waved to him as he headed towards Bogo's office.

"Thanks!" Benjamin yelled back.

Nick walked up to Bogo's office with smile only he could see.

*Befriend the hungry cheetah, _check._ Now, onto step two.* He reached for the handle.

.

.

Just as Nick has predicted, Judy was about to explode in her home. With her leg injured, she was supposed to be resting for an entire week. For a usually hyper-active bunny this was the worst torture. And she couldn't even go to Bunnyburrow, since she couldn't drive a car with her leg in this state and the trains were down for few days, due to some electrical malfunction. She didn't have any books or TV and has already gone through her entire playlist five times. Internet didn't help either – she lost interest after an hour.

Lying flat on her bed Judy stared at the ceiling. "This. Is. Hell." She groaned.

.

.

After knocking twice Nick opened the office door and walked in nonchalantly.

"Heya, chief!" He greeted the surprised and angry buffalo with a smile.

Bogo snarled at him. "Did I say you can come in? NO. So why, in the name of-"

"Sorry, I just thought that you wanted to get this statement as soon as possible." Nick cut in. He was still smiling.

The chief leaned over his desk. "An _officer_ will take your statement, not _me._ Now get your butt to the office at the end of the corridor before I'll send you _flying_ there." He growled.

Nick saluted sharply. "Sir, yes sir!" He quipped and quickly left the room before Bogo would throw something at him.

When outside, the fox grinned to himself. *Step two, _check._ *

.

.

He didn't pull off any tricks during writing down his statement. Apart for few sentences of slightly exaggerated praise for Carrots, so that she could blush if she ever wanted to read the document. When his duty was done, Nick headed back to the reception. He noticed that the box he brought was already almost empty.

"Hey, Benjamin."

The cheetah waved at him with a hand occupied by a doughnut. "Hey, Nick. Everything good?"

"Yep, no problems." He leaned on the desk with one arm. "Listen, could you do me a small favour?"

Clawhauser put on a big smile. "Sure! What do you need?"

"I wanted to visit officer Hopps and see how she's doing after being released from the hospital." Nick was only guessing but it was not much of a gamble. "Problem is, I don't know where she lives. We were so focused on solving the case that we didn't have that much time to chat about ourselves." He made an 'officially-worried' face. It was an act worth of Oscar. If any film producer would see him right now, he would immediately want him as part of the main cast for a movie.

"Oh, I see…" Clawhauser looked a bit troubled. "But, you know… We're not supposed to give addresses of our officers to outsiders ."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "I'm an outsider? You break my heart, Benjamin." The movie would be a blockbuster. "Look, I just want to cheer her up a bit, ok? Can you imagine that lively bunny trapped within the walls of her apartment? Right now she's probably going insane from all that inactivity."

Clawhauser fidgeted for a moment. "We—ll, I guess you're right. Ok, hold on a second." He turned to his computer.

"You're a diamond, mammal." Nick said cheerfully.

.

.

It was actually closer than the fox thought it would be. The building was rather old and not exactly shining, but it could pass as 'decent' in most mammals' dictionary. He walked in and headed for the stairs. And when he was almost to the right floor, his nose noticed it. The smell of a rabbit. It attacked his nostrils with inescapable tenacity that made his head spin. He leaned on the wall to not fall down. Nick gritted his teeth as he recognized the surge of incoming savagery.

*Damn it! Of all places…* He thought. *Wait, this is no time to panic. Calm down, calm down, _calm down!_ "

He stood still on the stairs, like a statue, the only part of his body moving were his lungs. He was taking deep breaths and tried to stabilize his struggling mind. Eventually, his efforts were rewarded. His heartbeat slowed down and breathing became easier. In two more minutes he felt completely calm again.

*I'm okay, I'm okay…*

He instantly realized the seriousness of the situation. He was a fox. If he were to see a bunny up close right now… Nick didn't even want to think what would happen. He had to get out of here.

*But…* He glanced down at the items in his hand. *After coming this far, I have to give it to her somehow.*

.

.

Judy was right about to die from boredom when somebody knocked on the door. Right after that she heard quick footsteps, as if someone was running. She slipped off the bed and grabbed her crutches to get to the door. When she opened them there was no one there. Judy looked into the empty corridor and couldn't see or hear anyone. She was about to close her door when she noticed something on the floor.

A stuffed rabbit.

Judy was surprised and started thinking why would someone place a toy at her door when she noticed something else. The rabbit had its right leg wrapped with a bandage. It suddenly became obvious who left it here. She picked it up with a chuckle and saw another thing on the floor. It was a worn out book with a torn piece of paper with some message on it. Judy took it with her paw, discarding the crutches for the moment.

She read the text. "One a day. No cheating." The book had a title _The Criminal Mysteries_.

As she closed the door and hobbled back to the bed, Judy skimmed through the pages. The book was filled with stories about crimes and mysteries surrounding them, one chapter for each. And every chapter encouraged the reader to try and solve the presented case. She brightened up with a wide smile. Her arms were itching to hug a certain someone, but with the lack of foxes nearby she settled with hugging the book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again!**

 **Thank you so much for following the story so far! We're just getting started and there will be many interesting things in the next chapters.**

 **This chapter is mostly about Nick and Finnick, a lot of dialogue included. Plus an introduction of a new character.**

 **Also a small music tweak - I often write inspired by music so I wanted to "include" a song to this chapter. It's** ** _Animal I have become_** **by Three Days Grace and fits perfectly for the scene with the cage. Personally I imagined it to be a "soundtrack" for the part 3 of the text. It's an experiment of mine and I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on this.**

 **So here comes chapter five!**

 **Enjoy!**

The day went by at annoyingly slow pace, as Nick wanted it to be midnight right away. What happened yesterday at Carrots' apartment building only strengthened his resolve to control his savage outbursts. So far he was rather lucky, as nobody was hurt during his attacks. But how long would this luck last?

*Especially with Carrots around…* He thought gloomily.

It was a given that she will push him to enlist as a police officer. He didn't mind it much, as long as the bunny would be his partner. Nick couldn't picture himself in uniform next to someone he didn't know, let alone trust. Carrots was different. He knew that he could trust her with his life, that's the kind of mammal she is. Although her enthusiasm was annoying at times, in general it was almost contagious and even his sarcastic self felt like doing something positive for others. A feeling he thought was dead and buried since he was nine years old. A child like confidence that the world could be good or that you could become a hero to help it improve.

She earned his gratitude and for that he was willing to aid her in any way possible to achieve her goals. But that meant he had to fully control his savage side. And Nick didn't mind going through sweat, blood and tears to achieve it. Carrots was that much of a precious friend to him.

*Friend…* Nick repeated in his mind. For some reason he felt this word was somehow off regarding Carrots. He shook his head as a familiar van stopped next to him.

"Ya ready?" Finnick greeted him.

Nick jumped into the passenger seat. "For anything." He replied.

.

.

The two foxes decided on a routine for the rest of the week. They would do their regular pawpsicle job and meet at night at the junkyard for Nick's training.

This time he was practically urging the fennec to prepare the equipment.

"Wha's wrong with ya today? Yer all fired up." Finnick noted.

"I just want to have it under control as soon as possible." The red fox replied instantly.

His friend didn't look convinced. "O—kay… And why the new rush?"

Nick grabbed the steel bars. "Just play the CD, will you?" His voice had an annoyed tune to it.

Finnick raised his paw to the button, but hesitated and withdrew it.

"No."

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

The small fox crossed his arms. "First yer gonna' tell me wha's the problem here."

"There is NO problem!" Nick exclaimed.

Finnick was unfazed. "Yeah, right. So why yer yellin' at me?"

The red fox opened his mouth and stopped. He realized that his friend had a point. Nick covered his eyes with one paw and let out a heavy sigh.

"Just… give me a sec, okay?" He stabilized his breathing and calmed down after few moments. "I came across a rabbit yesterday. When the smell hit me… I thought I was going to rip it to shreds." Nick hoped that Finnick won't pry what specific rabbit he was talking about. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Okay, but wha's that got to do with yer haste?"

The red fox opened his mouth, closed it, opened again and couldn't voice out the answer. But he would have to say it sooner or later, so why not now?

"Carrots asked me… to join the ZPD." He stated flatly.

Finnick froze. To be precise, not a single muscle in his body moved, not a twitch of the eyes or trembling ears.

"Uh, Fin?"

Finally, the fennec's eyes regained their focus. " _You? Join the cops?"_ Every words sounded like the little fox was chewing something disgusting.

Nick sat down, his back leaning on the cage's bars. "I know, Fin. I know. That's crazy, isn't it?"

"Ya _bet_ it is! Are ya out of yer mind?! The cops?!"

"Hey, I never considered to be one before, ok?"

"But now ya do?" Finnick snorted.

"I _owe_ her, all right?! She saved my life before!" The red fox raised his voice.

"And ya didn't bite her to death, you're even!"

"That's not the same!"

"Oh, really?" Finnick rolled his eyes.

Nick clenched his paws in a fit of anger.

*Wait, no. That's not the way. You knew he was going to be upset. No point in having a shouting contest.* He decided to change the course of their conversation.

"Fin…" He said with a softer voice. "Have you ever thought what you'll do after the pawpsicle thing?"

The fennec looked genuinely surprised with the question. "Wha? Wha's yer-"

"Did you?" Nick cut in.

Finnick went quiet for a moment. "No" He said eventually. "I didn't. Probably some other hustle. And another one after that."

"Yeah, me too… But…" Nick looked his friend directly in the eye. "What's the point?"

The fennec's jaw dropped. "Dude… yer gettin' philosophical here! It' just about the money!"

The red fox shrugged. "Yeah, we got the money. And what do we spend it on?"

Finnick was about to answer but Nick continued. "I've realized that I'm tired of going around in circles. Sell stuff, buy stuff, sell stuff…" He sighed. "Fin, I meant what I said before. I owe her for making me realize that there are other things to do out there and that they could make some sense."

The little fox shook his head. "Yer not makin' any…" He said, but with a much calmer voice.

Nick laughed. "Maybe I'm not. You can think of me as a madman, but it makes enough sense for me." He turned his head up, to look at the night sky through the cage. "I'm not going back to being a swindler, Fin. I just couldn't stand it anymore. It would be boring. It'll be much more fun balancing on that thin line between the law and street life. But for that I need to know that I can control myself."

With Finnick still looking unconvinced, Nick sighed and used a phrase that, for a loner like him, was more difficult than any other. "Help me, please."

Hearing that, the fennec slid a paw down his face in an irritated gesture. "Fine! I'll do it! Just stop with all tha fancy talk, alright?" He pointed a finger at Nick. "And you'll owe me big time for this."

The red fox's expression could warm up any friend's heart. "You can count on it, buddy."

.

.

Nick took this training even more seriously than before. No half measures, no holding back. Every time Finnick played the recording, he didn't just wait for the savagery to come, he embraced it. Diving deep into his own subconsciousness and letting the rage flood his mind and soul. And only then he started fighting it. Resisting the full force of the serum's effects was the only way to have it completely under control.

For the fennec it wasn't the prettiest view. The red fox thrashed around the cage, clawing at the steel or even trying to bite it. With bloodshot, wide open eyes and barred fangs he was a sight to be feared. A red, blurred streak of furry rage condensed into such small space. And they repeated this process over and over again. Every time the rage subsided and Nick was able to speak again, the first word that would come out of his mouth would be 'Again'. Submerging himself in the anger and resurfacing again. His savage growls echoed around the junkyard creating an eerie chorus. Even with the exhaustion and pain piling up in his body, Nick wouldn't let up. Despite the huge burden he stood up time and time again, ready for the next round. And even though Nick was gradually getting weaker, the fierceness of the savage attacks remained the same. This lasted for several hours. At some moments, Finnick thought that the cage would break from the impact with which the red fox slammed at the bars. Claws and fangs in a whirlwind of attacks directed at anything in their range. Any object thrown into the cage would born torn to shreds. Finnick didn't even want to imagine what would happen if some mammal would have ended trapped inside this primal hurricane. It was a truly frightening thought and gave the fennec some idea why his friend was so focused on controlling this. Because such vicious force without restraint would definitely end up in a bloodshed. And blood has just now been spilled when few scarlet droplets landed on the Finnick's surprised face. He touched his fur and saw the bloody traces on his paw. His eyes shot wide open as his head turned immediately to Nick. Some of the steel bars were smeared with red. The red fox's fury lasted for a few more minutes when he eventually collapsed to the ground.

Finnick ignored the danger and ran towards the cage. "Nick!" He yelled.

His friend blinked and gasped for air, like a diver resurfacing from under the water.

"Nick!"

"Fin… Again…" The red fox hauled himself up to his feet.

"No, ya don't! Yer bleedin'!" The fennec shouted at him.

"What?" Nick examined his body with a tired gaze. Indeed, his skin was cut in few places and his claws were painted red with blood. "Ah, right." He said in a sloppy manner as if he was drunk.

Finnick struggled with the lock. "Get yer butt outta there and I'll hava ya fix those wounds!"

"I need… to train…"

The fennec almost jumped into the cage and started dragging Nick from there. "Ya train when I tell ya to."

When they finally patched the red fox up, he more or less looked like a victim of a car accident.

"Woow, always wanted to dress up as a mummy." Nick stated sarcastically.

"Shut it! And be grateful it's nothin' serious."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Finnick slumped on the ground next to his friend. "Nick… This ain't workin'…"

The red fox's ears perked up hearing this. "Of course it's working! I can feel the progress."

"Oh yeah? Well, I ain't _seein'_ any."

"Fin, I've got to do this…"

Finnick opened his mouth and paused for a moment. He crossed his paws. "Ya need help Nick."

Nick rested his muzzle on one paw. "You're helping me, Fin."

The fennec shook his head. "I mean _professional_ help."

The red fox blinked and then narrowed his eyes. "You're not suggesting…"

"I am." Finnick stated firmly. "Go see a quack."

"Are you out of _mind?_ " Nick almost growled.

"I'm very serious."

Finnick saw his friend lean down to him with a menacing expression. "And let them _muzzle_ me as a savage mammal? Do I have to remind you what happened five years ago?"

The little fox shivered at the sudden memory that came to his mind. Five years ago he wanted to make a prank on Nick and while he was distracted, quickly put a muzzle on him. What happened afterwards was a panic attack and a history of several fractured bones, deep cuts and almost a gouged out eye. Finnick unconsciously rubbed his forepaw, where a long scar was hidden under the fur – a memento of a prank gone bad.

"Okay, wait. How 'bout this: I got a friend who's a doc… of sorts and she could try an' help ya, no questions asked, no hospital, no _muzzles_."

Nick calmed down a bit and raised a brow. "What doc?"

Unexpectedly, Finnick fidgeted a bit before answering." Well… she's a… shrink."

The red fox straightened up, his gaze focused somewhere far away. "I see."

"She's a pro Nick! And she won't go yappin' around that yer savage or anythin'!"

"You think I'm mental."

This time Finnick looked annoyed. "Normal mammals don't need to lock 'emselves in a cage, ya know?"

Nick sighed, looking defeated. "Alright, you have a point. But I don't like this."

"Yer not supposed to 'like it'. It's meant to help ya."

Nick raised his paws. "Fine, fine! I'll go see her, satisfied? But I won't stop this training, that's my condition."

Finnick spat on the ground. "Who said ya can make any?"

"You want me to visit her or not?"

The fennec frowned and averted his gaze. "Okay." He said eventually. "But not today. It's almost 4 and ya look like a wreck anyway."

Nick nodded without any other word, knowing when not to push an issue.

.

.

The next day they took a break from their usual routine so Nick could go to see Finnick's acquaintance. The fennec set him a visit at 1 PM. He got the address written down in his smartphone and found the place with no trouble. He knew the entire city like a back of his paw so he'd probably could get here blindfolded. Nick was a bit surprised when he got the location from Finnick, as this was one of the more expensive areas in Savannah Central. And it was a normal apartment building, only from the higher class.

A receptionist stopped him in the entrance hall. "Can I help you?" Asked the neatly trimmed raccoon in a suit.

"Well, yes. I'm here to see miss Shavala." Nick replied with his business smile.

"Of course. Second floor, apartment number 24." Said the raccoon without batting an eye.

*Weirdo.* Nick thought and headed for the stairs.

He found the right door in just few minutes. Putting his phone in the pocket, Nick took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

*Well, here goes nothing…*

When the door opened the red fox's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Only the years of training his facial expressions prevented it from happening. Before him stood the most stunning vixen he has ever seen in his life. From the well-groomed fur, very slight and natural make up, divine figure to elegant, simple shirt and skirt, she was the embodiment of perfection.

"Mr. Wilde, I presume." She said in a voice that vibrated softly in his ears like finest silk.

"In person." His mouth answered without any intervention of the brain.

She invited him inside with a gesture. "Please, come in." His legs nearly buckled, but he managed to walk into the apartment.

*Bloody hell, Fin… _Friend_ my butt! You player.* He thought.

The therapist led him into another room and, following her, Nick had the avert his eyes to not look at how her hips swivelled as she walked. They ended up in a spacious office, decorated in a minimalistic but elegant manner. There was a large wooden desk and two big, comfortable armchairs. She gestured towards one of them and Nick sat down. The vixen did the same, in the armchair opposite to him. She took a notepad and a pen. Then he was offered a smile that almost made him melt. Her sapphire eyes studied his face in detail.

"Now then, Mr. Wilde. What brings you here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **I'm very happy to know that you like this story, thank you so much for reading it.**

 **I've also read all the reviews (thank you for writing them) and I'd like to say that from the few issues pointed out by you, most will be solved in the upcoming chapters.**

 **This one is mostly about dialogue and again it's laying foundations for the events to come, so bear with me for a little more. ;)**

 **In this chapter the there will be some action, humor and a bit of fluff :)**

 **Oh, and it's a lot longer than the precious ones, but I'm not sure if it'll become a new standard.**

 **So without further ado...**

 **Chapter 6**

"What brings you here?"

Nick slumped back in the armchair, putting paws in his trousers' pockets. "I've been told I need help."

Miss Shavala raised a brow. "Do _you_ think you need it?"

"I…" He hesitated. "I don't know."

"I see. Mr Wilde, here is my proposition: since you're already here, we'll talk about anything you want and afterwards you'll decide whether we should continue our meetings or not. Sounds good?"

*Can't hurt to try* Nick thought. "Fair enough." He said and shrugged.

"Splendid! Will you mind if I take notes while we talk?" She raised her paw when Nick opened his mouth. "Everything we discuss here remains confidential. I never reveal any information about my clients.

Nick crossed his arms. "Even under pressure of the police?"

She shook her head. "Never."

The red fox eyed her for a silent minute. "All right, I'll take your word for it."

"So what would you like to talk about?" The vixen asked again.

"Beats me, you're the expert."

"My role is to listen. It is up to you to choose the topic of our conversation." She gestured towards Nick with her paw.

The male fox pinched the bridge of his muzzle. "Look, I don't even... It's not..." He searched for proper words and to his own astonishment couldn't find them. His silver tongue abandoned him in a moment where it was encouraged to say anything it wanted. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fin thinks I need consultation because I won't be able to solve my problem on my own."

"Once again, do _you_ think these sessions are necessary?"

Nick opened his mouth to deny it completely, but the words issued by his brain miraculously transformed into: "I have no idea... Fin wanted me to try and I was in no position to decline."

"Again, you're referring to your friend. Is Finnick that important in your life?"

*Ha, not _mister_ or _fennec._ * Later he was going to have a field day with his little friend.

"You seem to be very familiar with Fin, where does it come from?" He said out loud.

Miss Shavala smiled gently. "You'd like to make this an exchange of honesty, then?"

"Sounds like a fair trade." Nick put on his usual smirk.

„Very well then, Finnick could be best described as a friend or maybe even something more. But let me ask a question first: How would you describe me?"

Nick raised his brows and gave the therapist a surprised look. *The obvious answer would be: beautiful, but it must be something more than that.* He focused his gaze on the vixen, trying to find a potential clue. He concentrated on potential details, like jewelry, body marks or maybe even tattoos. The fox noticed a thin, silver ring on her paw, a slightly ruffled material on one of the sleeves of her shirt, a broken tip of one of her claws, the eyeliner was slightly off, by a thin margin, on the left eye...

Nick blinked. He refocused his stare. He blinked again.

The vixen's body seemed to him as shown under a magnifying glass. Every single detail, every smallest fragment of her image was perfectly clear to him. When he concentrated hard enough, Nick could actually count the singular hair in her fur.

*Darn it... it's getting weird again... this time the serum did something to my ey-*

"Mr. Wilde?" A soft voice broke through his thinking process. "Is everything all right?"

*No.* He thought with a hint of panic.

"Yes." He said in a perfectly calm voice. "Just remembered something."

Nick shook off the thoughts about his sight issue for later. He returned his attention to the received question. As he thought before, the answer seemed too obvious. So he pondered about the reason for asking this. The answer appeared almost immediately.

"I think the words you're expecting are: you're _too_ pretty."

The vixen laughed in a quiet manner. "Finnick said you're the smart type."

Nick grinned back at her, he knew the fennec for too long. "Those were his words?"

"Actually, he said something like: Tha bastard is too sharp fer his own good. I bet he gets a big-ass headache after thinkin' too much."

" _That_ sounds more like him." Nick chuckled.

She wrote something on her notepad. "Anyway, you have guessed correctly, my looks are more of a burden than anything else. Most mammals see me as a 'pretty face' and nothing more. They fidget around me, get easily flustered or avert their eyes to 'not to stare' and - by some weird chance - here shows Finnick, who-"

"... is direct like a charging bull and as subtle as a crowbar." Nick finished for her.

"Ha ha, that would be a fair description. But, where others are annoyingly drooling around me and avoiding any direct conversation, Finnick was a refreshing breeze."

"I guess it makes sense... in a way."

She smiled again. " _Quid pro quo,_ Mr Wilde. May I hear something from you now?"

"And what would that be?"

"Even if you're uncertain about these sessions, you came here for a reason. Would you like to tell me what do you think that reason is."

Nick's ears dropped down, almost flattened against his head. He hesitated for a few more moments. "You said", the fox spoke eventually, "that you'll never disclose anything you hear, right?"

"Absolutely." She nodded.

"No matter what it is?"

The vixen put her paws together. "Anything you say here shall never leave this room, unless under your direct and written approval."

"All right then, this all started with that damned lamb..."

.

.

In her apartment, Judy was really enjoying her time with the book from Nick. The crime stories were absolutely fantastic. Very detailed, realistic and written in a way, that made you feel that you were actually there. She read two of them so far and was itching to start the next one, but promised herself that she'll keep to the schedule Nick set in his message. The bunny flipped the pages and was about to put the book away when she noticed something inside it. Her paw fished out a small picture from between the pages. It showed a pair of red foxes in a living room, posing for a photograph. The first one was a vixen, wearing a simple blouse and skirt. Her young and pretty face felt oddly familiar for Judy. She was wearing a warm smile and held her paw on the shoulder of a smaller fox. It was a boy, around seven years old, puffing his tiny chest with pride. He was also smiling, in a very cute and heartwarming way. As the bunny looked closer, the small fox had some very familiar features. And then it hit her.

 _"Nick?"_ Her eyes widened.

Indeed, the boy looked like a miniature version of her conmammal friend. "Then this must be..." She turned the picture, hoping to find some description. Judy found only three words, but they were enough. _Vivian & Nicholas Wilde_.

"How did this get here?" She whispered, not wanting her noisy neighbors to hear it. Surely, Nick wouldn't give it to her on purpose, as he was far too closed in a shell to share something so personal. This reminded her of the time at the Rainforest District, when the fox shared the story about his muzzle incident. Judy was very touched by that moment, even if he immediately pulled away and put back on his usual, laid back mask. Nick became her very first true friend in Zootopia and she was so happy to see that someone as cynical and distanced as him could open up to her.

Judy knew she should return this photo, even though she wanted to keep it so much. And when she was thinking about it, an idea popped into her head. Since Nick hasn't contacted her directly yet, it was the time for her to make a move.

.

.

The vixen didn't interrupt Nick during his story. She only said things like 'mhmm' or 'I see'. But she was taking a lot of notes. And when the fox finally finished, her pen was still scribbling on the paper.

"Aren't you an interesting case." She eventually spoke, gazing straight into Nick's eyes. "Am I understanding correctly that right now you're a savage animal?"

"Yes." He replied and expected by this point that she'll most likely start to move away or even call the ZPD. But he didn't expect her calmly taking down notes.

"But you don't act like one." She pointed out.

"True, most of the time I'm perfectly normal."

"Except?" The vixen raised her brows.

Nick shifted in his seat. "I'm not sure… It seems to happen when I'm… angry."

"And what about the alley right after the serum incident?"

Nick scratched his head. "Well, I could have been a little panicky after what happened, but…"

"Mr Wilde," She interjected. "There are six primal emotions that lie within our consciousness: joy, sadness, anger, love, fear and surprise. What you have described from your incident in the alley looks like a fear induced attack. In other words, it is possible that your _primal_ condition is triggered by these basic, raw emotions."

The fox thought about it for a moment. It made a lot of sense to him so he was willing to agree. "Maybe you're right. But I must say that it's rather impressive that you can stay calm, considering what I just told you."

She gave him a smile. "Every mammal has their own demons to deal with. I'm not here to judge, only to offer a friendly ear. And I've seen various kinds of issues in my career, a savage fox wouldn't even make to the top three."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Thank you, that's _really_ comforting."

"You're welcome. But on to the main issue: now that I understand your reasons for coming here, we could discuss possible solutions."

Her guest shrugged. "I'm all ears."

The therapist held up a finger. "First option could be a complete seclusion – leave Zootopia and become hermit, avoiding contact with any other mammals."

Nick shook his head in a vivid motion. "Out of the question!"

She nodded and produced a second finger." Number two would require admitting your condition publicly and be hospitalized for further treatment."

At this point Nick grabbed both arms of his seat and tightened his grip with claws. "No." It wasn't exactly a growl, rather a quiet but menacing warning. He fought down the rising wave of anger before it could get out of control.

The vixen observed carefully his reaction and noted it down. Then she added a third finger. "And lastly, you could try and learn how to live with this condition and keep it under control."

"I'll take the third one." Nick replied in an almost calm voice.

The therapist raised her paw. "Before we move on to that… Why mentioning hospitalization riles you up so much?"

"Does it matter?" With a grumpy answer, Nick crossed his arms and avoided her gaze.

"When it comes to emotion control issues everything could matter."

The fox clenched his teeth. *This is giving me a headache.* He thought and stood up. "I think we'll end it here."

Miss Shavala didn't look surprised. It seemed that she has seen reactions like this before.

"I understand, no pressure." The vixen also stood up and guided Nick to the door. "I'll be waiting for your response whether you'd like to continue our sessions." She handed him a business card, which he slipped into his pocket without looking at it.

"We'll see." His reply was on the rough side. Having to talk this much about himself without any restraints was mentally exhausting. He even felt slightly nauseated.

When Nick was about to open the door the vixen raised a paw to stop him. "Nicholas," He flinched hearing this form of his name from her mouth. "I apologize for this breach of professional etiquette, but as Finnick's friend I have to say this. I strongly recommend continuing our conversations. There are clearly some situations that easily make you angry and if are not dealt with, the consequences could be severe."

"I'm have my own training for that." Nick replied coldly.

She shook her head. "Physical training is one thing, but if you won't deal with your emotional luggage, you're bound to hurt someone."

* _Someone…_ * That word echoed in his head. What was surprising for him, the first person that came to his mind in this context was Judy. And his imagination formed a picture of a bunny lying motionless on the ground, her throat bloody and torn apart by fangs. _Nick's fangs_. His hand trembled on the door handle.

„That's... something I would rather avoid." The words were rather dragged from his throat than spoken.

"I will await your response then. I sincerely hope we'll have a chance to continue, but remember, it has to be _your_ decision. Not someone else's."

Nick waved his paw. "Yes, yes…" And then he raised his head, as if recalled something. "I'm sorry, I should've asked earlier, how much for the meeting?" The fox reached for his wallet.

The therapist shook her head. "Finnick has already covered for that. To be honest, he already paid for ten sessions up front. But don't worry, if you decide to end our meetings, I'll give him back the money so no pressure here."

Nick was shocked hearing this. Never in his life he would've imagined Fin spending money for someone else's sake. The idea was like a sloth sprinter – it didn't fit at all. And at the same time he felt slightly embarrassed to be helped like this. It was a concept he wasn't familiar with.

"Well… then, thank you… and… we'll be in touch." With those words Nick left her apartment.

.

.

With Finnick out of the picture for the rest of the day, Nick had to come up with something to do on his own. He simply had to engage in some activity to keep his mind occupied. The fox would never admit it to anyone, but the session he just had has left him pretty shaken. He couldn't get rid of the image of bloodied Judy out of his head. The fox stared down at his paws, for the first time seeing them as potential murder weapons. He hasn't been a part of a brawl since he was a street kid. Well, now he was a street _adult_ and didn't like the concept of solving problems with force. There was always a way to outsmart the opponent without resorting to clenched paws.

But now he was being pushed into the world of violence, like riding a huge wave and having trouble with riding on top of it. And there was the case of a determined bunny, that will surely chase him down to enrol him to ZPD. Even with the warm temperature of Savannah Central, Nick shivered at the thought of meeting Carrots at this point.

*The training HAS to produce results and fast.*

With that in mind, the fox headed for a special warehouse he owned for emergency cases. He had one in every district, just in case. In Savannah Central it was conveniently placed in a back alley, away from prying eyes. He opened the padlock on the gate and walked inside. Moments later he returned pulling a small trolley. Actually, it was a freezer on wheels that Nick prepared if he had to sell something on his own. He checked the contents – it was filled with pawpsickles. With goods to trade, Nick closed the warehouse and headed for the more legally challenged part of the district, not in the mood for cheery, carefree richer citizens of Savannah Central.

.

.

The sale wasn't as good as in the main square of the district, but Nick didn't mind. He even dropped the price after seeing little kits staring at him with hungry eyes, so that they could afford it. By the early evening he was left with only few and was about to call it a day when he heard footsteps behind him. At the same time, his nose was filled with all too familiar scent.

*Oh no, please no…* Nick pleaded in his mind.

"How much for one?" Asked a female voice and the fox knew exactly who was standing behind him.

Glad that she could only see his back right now, Nick placed a paw on his chest, trying to prevent his heart from bursting out. Blood suddenly rushed through his veins, due to accelerated heartbeat. He quickly took a few deep breaths and slipped into his usual attitude.

"These aren't exactly sweets for cute little bunnies." He quipped and turned around wearing a sly grin.

Officer Judy Hopps was clearly not amused with his answer. Her little face was contorted in annoyance, which Nick always found really cute.

"Don't call me cute! You already know that." She chided at him.

"Sorry, Officer Carrots, couldn't help myself." He leaned on the trolley with his elbow and studied the state his bunny friend was.

Judy was using crutches to keep the pressure of her wounded leg. She was wearing casual clothes: jeans and a t-shirt, but Nick's ears dropped down when he saw the emblem and sign on the t-shirt. It was a ZPD issued one, so it had the emblem of the police force, along with a big Z.P.D. sign.

*Sweet cheese and crackers, Carrots! You can't wear something like this around here!*

His panic over inappropriate choice of clothing replaced the rising savagery symptoms. First, he had to drag her away from the main street, where she was in plain sight. To do that he closed the freezer and pushed it into the nearest back alley.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" She trailed after him on her crutches.

"I'm done for today so I have to drop off my cart. It's a few streets from here, want to tag along?"

"Very funny, Nick." She retorted and followed him into the alley, just as he predicted.

"My mistake, how's your leg?"

"It'll be fine in a few days, if I won't strain myself. And I'm going back on duty starting next week!" She beamed with pride and joy.

Nick smiled sweetly. "Congratulations, but why come all the way here?" He said that, knowing perfectly why.

"Actually…" She put her paw in the pocket of her trousers and it returned with a red handkerchief. "I wanted to return this."

The fox was really surprised as he expected the application form again. "Uh, thanks…"

" _I_ should be thanking _you_! The doctor said it could have been worse if not for your first aid." Judy smiled at him." Thank you, Nick."

Nick's ears dropped, the fox obviously flattered. "Well, I… I'm just glad it didn't turn into something serious." Judy's statement left him a bit of lost for fancy words at the moment.

*Damn it, Carrots. How do you do this to me?*

"And," She continued. "There's also…"

Nick's savagely sensitive ears pricked up as he heard incoming noises of a conversation. Three males of different species approaching them. He knew those voices. The fox cursed under his breath.

*They can't see Carrots like this!* He shuffled various possibilities in his head and it all came down to covering the bunny with something if he didn't want to throw her into the freezer. A crazy idea popped into his head and even in the face of incoming danger he couldn't help but smile wickedly.

"Carrots!" Nick interrupted her, he had to move fast. "I know this is rather sudden, but I'll need you to stay quiet for a moment, okay?" As he said this, Nick loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and started quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

Judy's ears drooped on her back, the small bunny blushing intensively. "N-n-nick, w-what are you doing?!" She stuttered, not comprehending why the fox started stripping in front of her all of the sudden.

Nick pulled off the shirt and threw it over her arms, wrapping her in it. Then he grabbed the crutches and threw them into the freezer. Lastly, he picked Judy from the ground and held her tightly to his bare chest.

The bunny's cheeks were now flaring red. "Ni-mmh!" He covered her muzzle with his paw.

"Shh." Nick whispered. "Or I can use another way to seal those lips." He teased, gently brushing her tiny nose with his. Judy's eyes shot wide open and her blush deepened even more. The fox gave her a mischievous smirk.

At that moment three figures appeared from around the corner and walked into the alley. A wolverine, wolf and a porcupine. All three were wearing black, leather jackets with spikes. Nick immediately withdrew his paw, hoping that Judy won't start talking anytime soon.

The group noticed Nick and the bunny as they approached them. From their perspective the scene presented as such: a half-naked fox held a bunny in his arms, who was wearing his green colored shirt.

"Nicky, boy!" The wolf greeted him. "What's with your choice of a woman today, eh?" He barked in a joking manner.

"Do you mind guys? It's not a show." Nick quipped back.

The group laughed. "It is if it's in the street!" Said the wolverine. "And a fox and a bunny? Now that's hilarious!"

"Oi, Jark! I ain't questioning your taste in women. Besides, it's fine as long as it's not a _cop_ , right?" The fox said this more to Judy than to them.

"Hah! True enough! But it would be interestin' to get a cop here. The stuff we could do with her…" Joked the wolf, others joining with lecherous laughter. At that point, Nick felt Judy's paw tightening on the fur of his chest.

*At least she got the message…* It was a relieving thought.

The group left shortly, shouting a few uncivil jokes at the pair. It was about time as Nick's restraint was reaching its limit. He forced his jaw to stay in place and muscles around his muzzle started to ache. The fox's nose was breathing in nothing but the rabbit smell for the last few minutes and it drove him to the edge of sanity. For sure she could feel his crazy heartbeat. He only wished for those three disappear around the corner on the other side of the alley.

When they did so, he could finally relax a bit. But that proved to be a grave mistake. The moment he eased up, his jaw sprung open over Judy's head and launched downward.

*NO!* With a desperate effort he forced his muscles to shut the jaw and slow down the movement. It ended with his closed muzzle, touching gently the fur on the bunny's head, just between her ears. For her it would, at most, feel like a soft kiss.

"Nicholas Wilde." Said a low and threatening voice from under his muzzle. "If you don't put me down right now, then I swear I'll risk a serious injury just to kick you." Despite his mental condition, Nick smiled hearing that.

"That's how you thank me for saving your butt?"

"I would have been just fine, thank you!" She growled.

Nick lifted her slightly to look her directly in the eye. "Those guys aren't playing house. This is not a good neighbourhood to be a cop, Officer Hopps. Walking in here in ZPD clothing is the worst possible idea." He scolded her.

Judy's anger simmered down a bit. "All right, thanks. But you didn't have to… hug me like that."

Nick chuckled at her response, his own instincts slowly settling down. "It wouldn't fit a gentlefox to leave a wounded lady without some support." With these words Nick took out her crutches from the freezer with one paw. Yet, instead of putting her down, he headed towards the end of the alley from which the troublesome group appeared earlier.

His bunny friend started struggling a little. "Nick, seriously, let me down. I can walk."

"No you don't." He answered playfully. As they turned the corner Judy saw a neon lit hotel with a line of cabs waiting near the entrance. Nick strolled exactly in that direction, unfazed by the lack of shirt or the embarrassed bunny in his arms. He found a particular cab and knocked on its window. An elderly wolf, that sat behind the wheel, raised his head from the newspaper he was reading. A wide smile appeared on his face as he recognized the red furred mammal.

"Nicholas, my boy!" The wolf greeted him cheerfully when he lowered down the window. "What are you up to today?"

Nick laughed at this welcoming. "Nothing at all, Mr Bites. Would you mind giving my friend a lift? On my tab of course."

"Sure thing! As usual." He winked at the fox. This earned him another laugh, that abruptly turned into a slight groan when Judy gave the fox elbow to the ribs. The bunny was not so happy as the pair of predators, even when this situation was favourable for her. She didn't exactly know this part of town and searching for a cab would be a pain.

Nick helped her into the back seat and put the crutches into the car. "Downtown, Mr Bites and she'll give you the exact location" He said to the wolf.

Judy was about to take off his shirt but paused. "Wait, you're not going?"

Nick grinned back at her. "I have to secure my cart Carrots, besides you're in good hands now. And remember, I'll only accept it back washed and ironed."

She was about to protest but he slammed the door and knocked on the cab's roof. The wolf drove off. *Sorry Carrots, it's for your own good* Nick thought looking after the car.

When he returned to the alley and his freezer, he leaned on the nearest wall and slumped to the ground. Then the fox's breathing rapidly increased along with his heartbeat, most likely a backlash from holding off his instincts for too long. When his body calmed down after few minutes, Nick fished out his smartphone and dialed a number.

A female voice answered after few signals. "Hello?"

"You wanted my decision." He mumbled to the microphone. " I _need_ those sessions…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **To keep it short today: thank you SO much for all the follows, favs and reviews, it gives such a huge motivational boost. :)**

 **Please feel free to point out any issues that require fixing in your opinion, I'm always happy to know your thoughts.**

 **And here's chapter 7:**

On the ride home Judy was a messed up bundle of emotions. Although her heart has slowed down to a normal rhythm, her thoughts were still speeding like crazy. To start off, she never felt comfortable with nudity and suddenly Nick comes up with such a crazy idea. The feeling of his slightly coarse fur, with a fluffy and soft undercoat was so fresh in her mind. She felt her cheeks heating up again and shook her head to get rid of that memory.

"Where to?" Asked the driver. She told him the address.

„Miss?" The wolf called to her again. "Just for the record, if you're not wearing anything under the shirt, please keep it on, ok? I'm a bit too old for that stuff."

Judy's ears shot up hearing that. Enough was enough.

"Sir! I'll have you know that I'm a police officer and this is not a situation you thought it was!" She exclaimed, throwing off the fox's shirt.

The cab driver's eyes widened slightly when he saw the emblem on her t-shirt. And then he laughed out loud. "Hahahah! That's new! Never thought he'd do something like this!" Mr Bites wiped off a tear that appeared from too much laughter.

Judy wasn't expecting such a reaction and felt confused. "Sir?"

He waved his paw dismissively. "I'm no 'sir', young lady. Just call me Bites or Mr Bites, as that kid prefers." The wolf said cheerfully.

The shame and frustration she felt was suddenly replaced by curiosity. "Si- Mr Bites, for how long have you known Nick?" The bunny asked.

The cab took a right turn and went on towards Downtown. "Heh, I've known that kid since he was a pup. Been neighbors for many years. A sweet little boy, I tell you. But when he was about nine years old something happened and he drastically changed." Judy could hear the wolf's quiet sigh. She herself recalled what Nick told her about his muzzle incident. "From a cheerful and social boy to a real troublemaker. So many times I had to pick him up from school after he pulled off another one of his schemes."

"Um, _you_ picked him up? What about his parents?" The elderly predator had her full attention.

Mr Bites let out another sigh. "His mom is a real diamond. Vivian is a true beauty and a wonderful mother. Worked herself half to death to provide for them. Shame about Nicky's father though…"

"Why? What happened?"

The wolf gave her a long silent stare in the rear-view mirror before he decided to continue. "Never met him. And from what I know, neither did Nicky." The cab driver said in a sad voice.

Judy's heart sunk. She wanted to know more about Nick, but now it felt like she was invading a very private part of his life. It was impossible for her to imagine what's it like to be brought up without a father, since she had her entire family next to her whenever she needed them. With a constantly working mother, fox discrimination at school and no father as a role model for a male fox, Nick was bound to end up emotionally battered. And to add that incident, at just nine years of age, on top of it all… Judy felt like crying for her friend. The bunny opened her mouth to say something, but words failed to come out. What on earth she could have said after hearing something like this? She just sat silent on the back seat, feeling ashamed for prying into the fox's past.

Mr Bites tried to cheer her up. "Don't be like that, miss. It was a long time ago and there's no need brooding over it now. At least the boy's a decent lad now and that's what counts, right?"

"I guess…" Judy mumbled.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least _you_ had your clothes on under that shirt."

The red blush returned to bunny's cheeks. "Mr Bites!"

The wolf laughed at her reaction and took a left turn. "Don't be mad, miss. It's just that this is something new for me. Normally, Nick's girls have a much different attire, if you know what I mean." He winked at her in the rear-view mirror.

Judy blinked. "Nick's… _girls_?"

"Yep, from time to time he asks me to give a ride to some lady. Interestingly, mostly vixens."

Pure and righteous Officer Hopps was close to letting out steam from her ears from embarrassment. "W-wait, you're saying that Nick…"

" _Not_ what you're thinking, missy. We're talking about… working girls who have it really tough in that neighborhood. It's a nasty place at night. But when Nicky is around he picks them up from the crowd or pulls them away from more uncivil guys. In those situations, he always asks me to give them a ride home. His treat." There was an unmistakable proud smile on the elderly wolf's face. "For such a messed up start in life, he actually grew up just fine."

Judy experienced a complex mix of emotions. At the same time, she felt so sorry for her friend, embarrassed about her attitude in the alley, where Nick helped her and some sort of pride for the fox, as he could overcome his life's hurdles and become a fine fox she treasured as a friend. Judy glanced at the shirt she threw on the seat next to her. She picked it up and folded it properly on her lap.

"Yes, I suppose he did." She admitted with a soft smile.

.

.

That night Nick was very eager to get some real effects from their special training. But first he had to tease his little friend a bit.

"I've been to your doctor." He said to the fennec.

"Good, I'd kick yer butt if ya hadn't!"

"I must say, she's one fine woman." Nick continued in a laid-back manner, observing Finnick's reactions with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah… she is…" Fin agreed, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"We're meeting for drink tomorrow evening. A really classy place." Nick chuckled. "I need to get myself a suit." He enjoyed the way Finnick froze over the cd player.

"Yer not…"

"Well, if all goes well we might form a different type of relationship." The red fox could barely contain his laughter, seeing fennec fidgeting frantically.

"Ya better not!" Finnick yelled and almost immediately clasped both paws over his muzzle, apparently surprised at his own reaction.

Nick turned to the small fox, wide grin plastered on his face. "And why is that, Fin?" He asked innocently. "It's not like she's your girlfriend."

The fennec squirmed, apparently trying to find an excuse for his outburst. But he couldn't. The red fox winked at him. "Then I guess I can go for her." This was too much for Finnick. He growled and grabbed his baseball bat with both paws. "Keep ya lecherous paws off her!" With an angry growl he took a swing at Nick. The red fox realized too late that he crossed the line and covered his head with paws in a desperate attempt to protect his head. There was a loud whack and Nick felt some pressure on his forepaw, but didn't feel his skull being cracked so he opened one eye to check the situation. He was welcomed by the sight of stupefied Finnick, the bat still in his paws, staring with his mouth ajar. Nick followed his gaze and noticed that the end of Fin's weapon landed squarely in his opened paw. They both stood like that for a couple of seconds, unsure what exactly happened. The obvious fact was that Nick stopped a baseball bat at full swing with bare effort, using only one paw.

"Tha heck?!" Finnick gasped when he finally regained his voice. He pulled back, most likely to take another swing. However, but Nick's paw instinctively closed on the wooden weapon, stopping the fennec from retrieving it.

"Fin, wait… hold on a moment…" The red fox tried to calm down his friend.

"Ya'll have yer moment when I whack you good!" Finnick struggled with great effort, but Nick's arm didn't budge.

„I was just messing with you! I'm not going out with her!" Nick yelled.

Finnick stopped. "What?"

"I don't even know her first name, Fin! I'm not interested in her, ok?" He held up his other paw in front of him in a defensive gesture.

That seemed to soothe the fennec's angry outburst. He squinted his eyes at Nick. "Wha, yer more into bunnies?" He teased back.

A spark ignited in Nick's mind, an image of Judy instantly appearing in his head. His face became flushed with red, the fox himself unsure whether from embarrassment or anger.

" _No!"_ He exclaimed, clutching his paws. They heard a crunch. Both foxes stared at the baseball bat. Nick's fingers were dug deep into the material, crushing the wood.

Again, awkward silence fell between them. Finnick was the first to break it. "Mammal, ya seriously need to control it..."

.

.

Back at her apartment, Judy closed the door and left the crutches on the floor. She hopped into her chair, placing her phone and keys on the table. She also pulled a folded paper from her back pocket and stared at it for a while. With all that happened she forgot to give it to Nick. And even though she made up her mind to ask him to sign it, a part of her mind didn't want the fox to do it. Enrolling would mean spending eight months in the ZPD Academy and she won't be able to see Nick during that time. They just recently reconciled and the thought of getting separated from her friend for so long felt almost overbearing. The bunny unfolded the paper on the table, the formal application for the ZPD. It was already filled in, as she kept the paper from the time Nick gave it back to her after she messed up that press conference. Judy read it for the tenth time. She still wondered what 'P' in his name stood for, but what puzzled her the most was the checkbox from the question about earlier convictions. He checked 'Yes', but crossed it out and checked 'No' instead. Did this mean, that he had already been found guilty of something before? If so, did he go to jail? She also wandered what exactly did he do with all his money. Judy estimated, that if she would want to earn that much money then, considering her pay, it would take nearly 50 years – more than twice the time in which he did it. So where all that 'earnings' went, as Nick didn't strike her as the type to squander money? Not like _he_ would ever tell her if she would ask.

With these unanswered questions in her head, Judy took the book she got from Nick and started reading a new chapter to keep her mind busy.

.

.

During this training the foxes decided to measure the time of Nick's savage states. Finnick had his watch ready when an attack of savagery started and took notes how long it would last. At the beginning it oscillated around 10 minutes, but as their training went on, it was down to 5 minutes at the end of the night.

"Now that's progress…" Nick wheezed when he was lying on his back outside the cage.

Finnick compared his notes. "I'll be damned, it sure is. Ya might actually pull it off by the end of next week." He chuckled.

Despite his tiredness Nick sat right up. "Too long, I need to control it by the end of this one."

Finnick raised a brow. "Beacause?"

"Because Carrots is getting back on duty the next Monday and I can bet any money on the fact, that she'll hunt me down to apply for ZPD." The red fox explained, but he wasn't sure how his friend will react to this statement. Nick knew that Finnick was still a bit edgy on this subject.

"Hmpf! It's yer problem." Chided the fennec, turning his back to Nick.

The red fox smiled, because now he knew that Finnick was still not happy with this situation, but at least was ready to accept it enough to not start a quarrel over it. After short rest they packed up and left. When the fennec dropped him off, Nick postponed going home for the purpose of testing the newly discovered feature of the Nighthowler serum. He tried lifting some crates or trash cans that were previously too heavy for him and still wasn't able to lift them. The side effect was a stinging pain running through his arm after few such experiments, but it still gave him something to think about.

*It worked when Fin attacked me… maybe that was the trigger?* Nick recalled a book he once read, which stated that mammals could exceed their physical limitations when placed in dire situations or under effects of an adrenaline rush. That could happen when one's life is directly threatened or someone very important to a mammal would be in danger.

*Hearing, eyesight, strength…* He counted in his mind. *Seems like all my senses and physical ability improves. That leaves agility, reflexes, smell and taste.* The last thought made him shiver. Why would he need an improved sense of taste? Maybe he'll never have to find out. Nick headed home with a slightly unsettled mind.

.

.

Thursday's workday went by in a flash. Finnick and Nick sold out their pawpsicles without any distractions. Finnick didn't comment on Nick's not-to-be-touched therapist and Nick didn't tease his little friend about their relationship. After splitting the money both went their separate ways, the red fox choosing to visit a place he knew very well – Zootopia's main library.

Located right next to the main square of Savannah Central, the library's building was distinguishably the same as other buildings nearby. The sign in front was the only thing telling mammals that there was a library inside. This was caused by the financial cuts made by the city and library was deemed as less important than other things. But to Nick, this was almost like a second home. He could find this building in his sleep and apparently on one occasion he did so. Being an almost every day visitor, the fox long ago memorized the entire layout of the building and placement of the books. The hippo at the reception desk just nodded when he saw Nick coming in. They saw each other frequently over the past 20 years. The fox reached the shelf he was looking for and picked a book. It had the title _Mammal Anatomy: Canidae_. Nick sat down at a free table and skimmed through the pages to find a chapter on foxes. Once there, he searched for red foxes and when got to it he began reading. Some mammals are considered fast readers and Nick was among them. He only scanned the page with his eyes and went on to the next one, repeating the process. Thanks to this, information was one of Nick's strongest points. And considering the fact he was coming here on almost daily basis, the red fox has already read almost half of the library. Which was no small achievement, as the number of available books totalled over 40 000. He was always fascinated by the mammals that avoided books or proudly claimed that they don't need them. To him it was like openly stating to be proud of one's stupidity or ignorance. In the end, it was just making his job easier. _Ignorance is bliss,_ as once written by a famous wolf poet, Thomas Grey

Now solely focused on the pages before him, Nick intended to learn everything that could help him understand more of his savage side.

.

.

That night Nick achieved something he was willing to call a breakthrough. He remained conscious in his 'savage mode', as Finnick proposed to name it. It was still far from being in control, but now at least he was awake and could try to directly stop his savagery. Before he even knew it, the night ended and Finnick turned off the CD player.

Nick was also pleased to notice that gradually his fatigue after the training was becoming less and less severe. He was still out of breath, but the muscle pains were noticeably milder.

"Can't we go just one more time?"

Finnick narrowed his eyes. "No. It's 5 already and I need to get some sleep." He scolded his friend.

Nick waved his paw in the air. "Okay, okay. Just asking… But at least tell me the time."

The fennec checked his notes. " Two and a half minutes."

"Nice!" Nick raised his paw in the air in a victorious gesture.

"Ya made progress, that's for sure."

"Yep, we'll wrap it up before the week ends."

Finnick sighed. "We'll see. And what about yer therapy?" He asked, eyeing Nick suspiciously.

"We set up the next session on Tuesday."

"Okay, just don't mess it up. And remember…" The fennec smashed his clenched paw into the open palm of the other one.

Nick held up his paws in defence. "Yeah, yeah Mr. I'm-not-her-boyfriend-but-I-won't-let-anyone-touch-her."

"Ya-" Finnick started to growl but was cut off by Nick's paw landing on his head. The red fox ruffled his friend's fur a bit.

"Don't you worry, Fin. I wouldn't do something like that to my buddy." Said Nick.

The fennec still had his mouth opened but momentarily closed it and grumbled something under his nose, not pushing the topic further. Normally he'd whack the red fox for petting him like that, but the usually non-existent sincerity in Nick's voice refrained him from doing that.

.

.

On Friday Nick spent his entire free time in the library, digging through books about foxes and ancient times, when savage animals still roamed the earth. To his surprise those animals weren't purely aggressive. They had their instincts that drove them, but they were never only aggressive to other animals. It was as if they mostly reacted to potential threats to themselves or their pack. It was an interesting piece of information for Nick. He reached for the next book from the pile he gathered.

When the night came, he departed for the Junkyard, ready for facing a new wave of anger.

.

.

After training Nick did some quick math and it turned out that his condition will be under control before Monday. Today his savage mode time shortened to one minute. Also his mental state became more stable during those phases. He was awake during all stages of training, but still lacking something to stop his rampage, even with all the effort he put in it.

"If yer awake," Said Finnick during their late night snack after training. "why can't ya tell yerself to stop?"

Nick sighed between biting into sandwiches. "I wish I'd knew, Fin. I can feel it's almost there but I still can't grasp it!"

"Okay, but ya know… What it feels like, to be awake and not be able to control yerself?"

The red fox chewed his food and pondered a bit about the proper answer. " It's… it's like being a passenger in car, with an unpredictable madman at the wheel."

"Sounds tough."

Nick shrugged with a smirk. "Not really, I mean, I do ride with you every day."

"Buzz off, Grin Face!"

.

.

Saturday went down in Nick's and Finnick's memory as the day the fennec almost died.

Nothing special happened during the day and it soon became time for their training. At this point, Finnick was already so accustomed to their routine, that he even brought a few magazines to read while Nick rampaged in the cage.

The red fox already tried out several different methods to regain control of his body. He tried focusing on the muscles and forcing them to stop, another method meant changing his mental state from raw anger to a different, less violent emotion, but he ultimately failed, as well with the other ideas he had.

During the last try, Nick tried not as much as stopping, but altering his claws attacks. To let them have some purpose or pattern. If you can't stop a wave, try riding on top of it. Still, it didn't seem to work either. He was about to give up when his gaze fell on the cage's door.

*No use.* Thought Nick. *I'd have to bust the locker if I'd want to get out of here.*

At that exact moment Nick's body headed for the door. One of his paws shot forward and broke the lock with precision unthinkable for a savage mode. Inside his mind Nick froze with terror, when his savage body slammed the cage's door open and leapt outside.

*OH CRAP! FIN!*

The fennec was blissfully unaware of the dire situation, as he got earplugs to prevent the onslaught of the played noise. Now he had his nose deep in one of the magazines he brought. Therefore, he didn't even notice when the savage fox jumped at the speaker and ripped it apart.

Nick's mind was in panic. His friend was sitting right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop from tearing him into pieces. The red fox's body flexed and rushed towards the fennec on all fours. With the distance closing very fast, Nick kept thinking of a way out of this situation.

*What to do?! I already tried everything! If only something would happen to alarm Fin! For Nature's sake, stop! Run away! Trip over something!* As he screamed the last thought inwardly, the fox's hindpaw suddenly folded under him and he fell heavily on the dust. A large cloud erupted from this violent crash and it finally got Finnick's attention. The fennec sprung up to his feet with his bat in paw.

"THA HELL?!" He yelled, panic seeping through his voice. He started backing away from Nick, his weapon now in both paws, kept right in front of him.

The red fox got to his hindpaws and began approaching Finnick. Bloodshot eyes, fangs exposed and a feral growl rumbling in his throat, for any possible mammal to see this, it would like an embodiment of a nightmare. There were only a few feet between them now.

"Snap out of it dumbass!" Yelled Finnick and took a swing at the approaching fox. Nick's arm moved in a blur, there was a crack of wood and suddenly Finnick was holding only a handle of the bat. The fennec squinted at what remained of his weapon. He threw it at Nick at jumped under the van. Claws scratched the ground only inches from his hindpaws. Finnick rushed to the other side and jumped into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him and closing both door locks. A second later claws scratched the glass of the passenger's window, making him jump. What was most terrifying for the fennec was not exactly the fact that he was attacked by a savage animal, rather it was that he was attacked by a savage animal with a _purpose._ It couldn't be called an instinct driven attack anymore. The mammal that was after him had a glint of consciousness in his eyes. This felt like being hunted by a beast with a plan. And said beast glared at him through the glass, before turning left and disappearing from his sight. It instantly occurred to Finnick that he hadn't locked the _back_ door of the van. He jumped to the back, only to see the mechanism of the lock move. Desperation lead him to a new course of action as he ran at the door at full speed and hit it with his shoulder. The door slammed open, rewarding the fennec with a yelp of pain, when the steel hit something on the other side. Finnick jumped out and dashed forward to get away from Nick and gain some time. He only had to endure for a minute at most and the savageness should go away. At least, that's how it was till now…

Claws reached for his leg and cut deep into the flesh. Finnick collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. But he didn't allow this to stop him and threw a pawful of dirt into Nick's eyes. The red fox whined and staggered backwards, allowing the fennec to hop away on one paw. A new idea popped up in his head and he turned to the nearest mountain of garbage. He started to clumsily climb upwards, the task being difficult but on the way he had the option of throwing stuff at his pursuer. With a short glance he confirmed that Nick was still after him, his ferocious eyes focused on his prey.

"Snap out of it already!"

Nick wished he could. His mind was raging over things he was doing to his friend. No amount of mental pressure or screams were able to stop this hunt.

*What else is there?! There has to be _something_ that could work! Why can't I stop all this madness?!* Then it occurred to him. * _All…_ If I can't stop it 'all', then maybe…*

His paw again reached out to the escaping fennec, but this time Nick focused all his attention on that single paw, pouring every single thought to stop it from touching Finnick. The claws almost reached for the little fox when the arm froze in mid-air. Fingers trembling, the paw stopped it's advance.

*Yes! That's it! No wonder I couldn't do it before – learn to walk before you learn to run! One step at the time.* He thought with a victorious, inward grin. *I got you now, Nicholas Wilde!* Once discovered, the principle was rather easy for him, as he could apply a similar method of control that he used over his emotions and facial expressions.

Lost in thought, Nick didn't notice that Finnick loosened a sink from the garbage pile and it was now speeding down to meet him. But his savage side didn't need time to think. With one arm swing from the side it knocked the trash out of the way.

Nick could hear cursing coming from above. He almost laughed, knowing that if Finnick was able to swear, he'll be alright. But then a yell came through as a large part of the trash wall loosened and a sort of a landslide caught the fennec and started dragging him down. The red fox jumped to the side and managed to grip something to steady himself and he could only watch as his friend fell down in an avalanche of trash.

"FIN!" He actually yelled with his own vocal cords, not just mentally. The care for Finnick overtook any other emotions or thoughts, as Nick sped down the garbage mountain to find the fennec.

To his relief, the pile of trash that landed on the ground was groaning and mumbling words no mammal would use in front of their dear mother. Still in his savage mode, Nick started digging through the garbage, using his enhanced strength to throw away anything, that was on his way to the wounded fox. He finally found him, stuck beneath an old wooden desk.

"Fin!"

"Nick?" Exhaled the little fox. "Yer sane again or I should worry?"

The 'savage' fox chuckled. "More than being buried alive in a pile of trash? Nah." He steered his hands to grab the piece of furniture. Claws dug into the wood and Nick's muscles flexed to move the heavy object. The red fox felt a little like a crane operator, being in the cabin and controlling the movement of the machine. A very efficient machine, that now lifted the whole table and threw it aside. Finnick groaned in pain and sat up.

"Mammal, I tell ya, this is the last time I agreed to get myself killed for yer sake!" He complained when Nick helped him up. Blood was flowing from the wounded leg, gluing fur to the skin.

The red fox's ears dropped down in shame. "I'm so sorry Fin, this shouldn't have happened…"

"You owe big time for this." Stated the fennec as they hobbled towards the van. "And I mean BIG time."

"You bet I do. But right now we need to get you to a hospital." Nick helped his friend to the passenger's seat, quickly grabbed the stuff they left and threw it to the back of the van.

"Nick…" Said the little fox as Nick hopped into the driver's seat. "What are ya now? Savage or normal?"

The red fox stared at his friend for a moment with the same, bloodshot eyes that were staring at him from the other side of the window just few minutes ago. "Right now I'm _itching_ to bite you, but there's no way I'm letting that happen."

Finnick eyed him for few seconds. "Ya sure?" He asked.

Instead of answering that question directly, Nick reached out and patted him on the head. "Don't you worry your sweet little head." He quipped.

The fennec shoved his hand off. "Alright, stop it already! I get it!" He said in an annoyed, but slightly relieved voice.

Nick started the engine and they drove off.

"What are ya goin' to tell the quacks?"

"That we had a little fight."

"That doesn't sound like us…"

Nick grinned. "We fought over a girl."

Finnick considered this. " _That_ sounds like us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

 **I apologize for this slightly longer release time. I was far away from any internet for a week.**

 **Once again, thank you for all views, follows, favs and reviews. I'm glad that you can enjoy reading this story. :)**

 **Here's chapter eight:**

"This?" Said the doctor pointing at the three deep cuts in Finnick's leg. "Over a girl?"

They were in Zootopia's General Hospital, because it was the closest ER in the vicinity. Not to mention the hour the two foxes rolled in through the main door, one of them leaving a bloody trail on the floor.

"Yes." Nick and Finnick said in perfect sync.

The arctic fox in the doctor's coat gave them a look that said he'd sooner believe a story about a flying elephant. Nevertheless, he began cleaning the wound. Nick sat down in one of the chairs in the room, a pair of shades covering his eyes. Upon a question, as to why he was wearing them, the fox replied that it's to protect his sensitive eyes from the lights inside the building. It was of course a lie - Nick needed the glasses to hide his savage gaze.

The doctor finished his job and stood up. "Next time, at least refrain from using claws." He scolded Nick, waving a finger at him. "Though I can't imagine a lady worth this much blood…"

Finnick and Nick exchanged glances. The red fox grinned and fennec replied with a smirk. He reached to the pocket and took out his smartphone. "Doc." The little fox beckoned the doctor to come closer. When he did so, Finnick showed him a picture of Miss Shavala. The white fox's jaw dropped down.

"She worth it?" Nick asked innocently.

"Haa?" Was what their doctor was able to voice out.

"I have her phone number." The red fox added.

Finnick shot him a murderous look. "Since yer already in a hospital, wanna' stay longer?" He barked at his friend. Nick sniggered, both at doctor's and Fin's reactions.

.

.

When they finally left the ER, Nick dropped Finnick off at the fennec's place.

"Fin, if you need something…"

The little fox waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I got yer number, I know where ya live and I certainly don't need a nanny!"

"If you say so." The red fox watched as Finnick limped to his apartment building and disappeared behind the door. He then proceeded towards his own place. Nick didn't need his shades anymore, as his savage mode subsided. He could tell by the lack of constant tension throughout the whole body and lack of that itching feeling to bite or attack someone. Interestingly, although his senses gained an additional edge while in savage mode, they didn't exactly drop down to the levels from before the Nighthowler serum. Sight and hearing were still enhanced and this made Nick wonder what could be the cause of it, since he couldn't use his abnormal strength while not in the savage mode.

*What makes it different?* He thought.

When Nick got back home and took a shower, he lied on the bed surfing the internet, trying to find any relevant information regarding savagery, savage animals and their biology. As it turned out, the anatomy books weren't much of a help, since they dealt with modern day animals. Skimming through websites, he came across a name of a professor who gave a lecture about social behaviour of mammals in the pre-civilized era. Noting this information as important, Nick memorized the name of the scientist and his contact information. He'll have to pay the distinguished professor a visit in the near future. With that idea he went to sleep.

.

.

The next day, since Finnick was grounded for the time being, Nick had to sell pawpsicles on his own again. It worked to his favour, because he had more time for himself and a certain sociologist to find. Having the address of Zootopia's University in his memory, Nick didn't have any trouble to find the place. Located in the heart of Tundratown, the building was soaring high in the frozen air.

The fox entered through the front door and headed for the reception. A young female lynx was sitting behind the counter.

*Now this will make it easier.* he thought with a sly grin, putting on fake reading glasses. He approached the receptionist with a warm and trustworthy smile.

"Good afternoon." He greeted her with a thick, perfect British accent.

"How can I help you?" The lynx said without looking up from her computer screen. She was chewing a gum.

"I am doctor Nicholas Wilde, from the University of Foxford." Nick introduced himself. "I would be very grateful if you could direct me to professor Moosejeng's office."

"Professor is busy with his studies and is not available right now." The receptionist replied automatically.

Nick grinned, as he knew that kind of answer very well. It meant 'I have no idea who you're talking about, so I'll give you a standard answer, for you to get off my sight' and was very often used by governmental clerks. But it wasn't an obstacle for Nick. He leaned on the counter.

"Are you sure? I came here specifically to meet him and discuss his latest lecture."

She finally looked up from her monitor and glanced at the visitor. The sight was a surprise for her. She expected to see some elderly, plain scholar and wasn't ready to meet, eye to eye, with a handsome, elegant fox that was smiling at her. Nick's attire was different today – he wore a light blue shirt with a navy jacket, plus matching trousers.

"Oh… um…" The lynx was a bit lost for words, eyeing Nick.

"Miss…" He said in a warm voice. "Could you please check again if he is not available?"

The girl blinked, drawn back to reality. "Oh… yes! Of course!" She quickly returned to her screen and started typing.

Two minutes later Nick was in an elevator, heading for the professor's office. He found it with ease and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside.

The fox walked in and glanced around the room. It was very neatly organized, books and documents on the shelves along with boxes of unknown content. An elderly moose was sitting beside a huge desk covered in various papers.

"Hello." He said, standing up to greet his guest. He had old fashioned spectacles and a battered sweater. "Can I help you?"

"Doctor Nicholas Wilde, biologist." Nick said, still in his role and extended a paw. The moose responded with a hoof and shook it.

"What can I do for you doctor?" The professor gestured towards a chair on the opposite side of his desk; they both sat down.

Nick folded his paws. "I've read about your lecture on pre-civilized mammals and I immediately knew that I'll have to pay you a visit. I specialize in anatomic changes and mutations over the course of history, but recently we've all heard about the dreadful situation with mammals going savage. And I thought: here's a great opportunity. I came to Zootopia to offer my knowledge to the doctors taking care of the unfortunate victims and I hoped that there will be a chance to talk to them after an antidote will be devised."

"I understand, but I do not see what it has to do with my research." Said the moose.

"My personal interest, professor. I must confess, that I am fascinated by the savage side of us, mammals. And when I heard about your lecture I couldn't help myself from coming here. You see, I have observed during my research that social behaviour has a strong impact on the direction in which we evolve, therefore I simply had to consult this matter with such a renowned colleague."

The elderly scholar fidgeted a bit, flustered by the compliment. "Well, thank you, but I think you're giving me too much praise…"

"Not at all, professor." Nick interjected. "In your lecture you discussed topics, that were omitted by other researchers up to this point. Grizzolsky may have mentioned the importance of pack hierarchy, but didn't notice the crucial exceptions of interpersonal relation within the pack. Goatz did cover the topic of territorial fights, however he forgot to mention cases of packs occasionally sharing territories." He said smoothly.

Professor Moosejeng raised his brows. "I'm impressed; you've studied these works to this extent?"

Nick smiled. "As I said before, it's my passion." Which, of course, was a lie, but he did read all those research papers in the library, just few days before.

"Well, in that case I'll gladly share my knowledge." Said the moose, putting his hooves together.

Nick grinned inwardly. *Got you.*

.

.

At the start of the next week, first sun rays of the day forced their way through the window of Judy's apartment, only to find an empty bed. The bunny was already getting ready to head to the ZPD station. She didn't use her crutches anymore – doctor permitted it over phone yesterday – but remembered not to run or put extra pressure on the freshly healed paw. Nevertheless, she could now walk without any discomfort. With a bright smile and determination to continue her duty, Judy Hopps left her apartment.

She got to the precinct by bus, occasionally approached by complete strangers that congratulated her on solving the case and with smiles of gratitude.

"I just did my job." Was her shy reply, the bunny not accustomed to such popularity, which she deemed not deserved.

"Miss," Said a tiger in a bit tarnished, but still elegant suit. "My wife was one of those missing mammals and I've even started wondering if I ever see her again. You found her and now we hear that an antidote is being developed. I thank you with all my heart."

"Keep up the good work!" A mongoose patted her friendly on the back.

Her cheeks were red, with all the praise she received. With that state of confused mixture of pride and embarrassment, Judy finally got to the precinct. But the compliments didn't end there. When she entered the building, Clawhauser spotted her immediately and yelled in his cheerful voice. "Judyyy! Judy is back!" Every officer in the entrance hall turned their heads to her. The bunny wished she could disappear, as she couldn't withstand all the sudden attention. How much she wanted for Nick to be here now and turn it all into a joke. It would be less embarrassing than this. Then even some whistles started and few officers started clapping their paws and yelling enthusiastically. With a weak smile Judy walked quickly towards Bogo's office and tapped on the door.

"In." Came a reply.

With a sigh of relief, Judy slipped inside and shut the door behind her, cutting off the loud welcome.

Bogo raised a puzzled brow. "Anything wrong?"

She saluted sharply. "No, sir! Just a bit… overwhelmed."

"Don't get used to it, Hopps." He grunted, turning his eyes back to the documents on his desk. "There ain't no place for celebrities in my force. Now sit down." Bogo indicated the chair with his hoof.

She hopped on it and sat to attention.

"How's the leg?" Came a formal question from the buffalo. Not, that she expected any empathy from the grumpy chief of police.

"All good, sir. Well… maybe not yet for any sprinting this week…" Judy admitted with some reluctance. Being slow meant that the only thing she could do right now was parking duty and that's something she'd really want to avoid.

Bogo stared at her in silence, long enough for her to shift uneasily.

"Sir?"

He snorted, picked a file from his drawer and threw it to her. "Someone reported weird activity during last few nights at the Junkyard. Take a look at the place, ask some questions. Also, since everyone at the precinct has already been paired up with a fellow officer, I have no one to babysit you. You'll have to wait for the next week and a new portion of recruits. We'll do some shuffling then." The buffalo leaned towards the little bunny. "And NO overdoing it, am I clear? If the thing gets crazy, _report immediately._ "

Judy's eyes shined brightly and a wide smile decorated her furry face. "Thank you, sir!" The bunny knew it was chief's way of being considerate, since he knew she had a bad experience with being a meter maid and this seemed exactly like a way for letting her start anew with something fresh.

He went back to reading his documents and waved her off.

.

.

Given keys to a patrol car, Judy was almost hopping from enthusiasm about a new case. She forced herself not to run to the parking lot. Once in the car, the bunny set up the GPS for the Junkyard and thought how long it will take her to memorize some parts of the complex map of Zootopia, so she could drive without electronic guidance. That thought let her to a certain someone who's bound to know more about the city's layout than her. Judy smiled, deciding to pick up a passenger for the ride.

She didn't find him at his usual spot, by the Lemming Brothers bank, nor at the place she managed to find him last week. From the places she knew, there was only one left where he could be.

.

.

Midday's sun was shining down on a certain fox. Nick was lying on his folded chair, with arms behind his head and sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes. He always found this place and position to be the best option for processing information. And he had a lot to digest. Yesterday's conversation in the Zootopian University provided him with a hefty amount of new knowledge about savage animals.

According to the professor, _savage_ does not exactly equal _aggressive_. Considering this, he had another mystery to solve – if above mentioned was true, then why he went crazy every time the effects of the serum took over. Maybe it wasn't just turning savage, they could've add some other ingredient that caused the brain to go haywire. A drug? Some kind of preservative? This meant that his research had to take another turn. This time he needed to gather information about neurological consequences of the serum and this one could prove tricky to obtain.

But that was an issue to solve on a later hour. Right now he wanted to finish up analyzing all that he got from the moose. And what troubled him most was the part about… _relationships._ The scholar explained to him, that basic instincts of ancient predators were focused on survival and… _mating,_ as a way of passing on the genetic material. Therefore, once in a while they fixated on finding a proper partner to mate. This meant a lot of attention from males towards females. And this was what worried him most. Since the museum, Nick felt that some part of his mind were sending signals of interest whenever Carrots was around. For obvious reasons it was a ridiculous thought. *A fox and bunny together, yeah right.* Not even for a second his closed up heart considered this a genuine feeling. Therefore, Nick cataloged this in his memory as another side effect of the serum, with a note: _very dangerous_.

His phone rang, disturbing his train of thought.

„Yes?" He picked up.

„Good afternoon Mr Wilde, Alexandra Shavala here, may I have a moment of your time?" Said a velvety voice.

"Of course, I'm very busy doing nothing at all, but I think I can spare a few minutes."

The vixen chuckled on the other end of the line. "Good to hear that you're in such high spirits. I am calling to confirm tomorrow's session."

"Ah yes, I'll be there."

"Excellent, and Mr Wilde… Just a quick question: how's the training going?"

An image of bleeding Finnick flew past his eyes. "It's fine. We're making progress." He said swiftly.

His therapist was silent for a second. "Yes, I can imagine that progress being paid by sweat, _blood_ and tears." Nick didn't like how she emphasized the word 'blood'.

*Oh great, she must have talked to Fin… Now I'm not going to hear the end of it.*

"We'll discuss this on our meeting, tomorrow. Goodbye." Surprisingly, her tone of voice wasn't unpleasant. More like that of a teacher, that has to deal with two unruly kids and waits for their explanation about the mess they have cooked up.

*Sweet, just what I needed…* He groaned inwardly.

.

.

At the same time Judy was almost at the stone bridge, when a sudden idea came to her mind. Since Nick was always such a wise guy, a Mr know-it-all, it was a good opportunity to pull one on him. She parked far outside a fox's hearing range and tip toed towards the place of their earlier reconciliation.

.

.

What Judy didn't know is that Nick's enhanced senses already informed him about her approach. The fox wondered how he could turn this against her, but ultimately dropped the idea, as it would be difficult to explain how did he know. So when she jumped from the bridge and landed right in front of him he properly jolted upwards with a small yelp of faked surprise.

"What's up Nick?" She greeted the fox and laughed at his reaction.

Nick clutched his chest and exhaled to play an act of calming down. "Whaddya now, it's raining bunnies..." In reality, he was so calm it surprised himself. The ongoing training was really showing results, as he didn't feel any tension around the bunny anymore, at least not now.

"Heh, sorry Nick, I couldn't resist. Surely you can take a little joke?" Judy teased, punching him playfully on the arm. She was back in her uniform and even Nick had to admit, that it looked good on her. The blue material fitting her figure like a glove, black protective vest accentuating her slim waist... *Wait, WHAT?*in his mind, Nick immediately shook his head.

*It's just her work clothes, nothing to be excited about.* Seriously, that 'savage relationship' thing was _extremely dangerous_. Definitely an issue created by the serum, messing up his head.

"So, what do I own this honor, Officer Fluff?" He quickly changed the subject.

She smirked at him. "Actually, it's officer Hopps, and I'm here to ask you a question about a case." She said cheerfully.

Nick also smiled, recognizing this line. "What happened, did someone steal a traffic cone? Wasn't me." He went along with her game, using his usual grin with half lid eyes.

"I think your five minutes of sunbathing can wait. You know your way around the city, right?" Judy pulled out a folded map of Zootopia from her utility belt.

"I know every inch of this city. And I know that surely, a crime is being committed somewhere else, so hop along." Nick teased.

She replied with a mischievous smile. "Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way. Nicholas Wilde, as your senior officer, I order you to be my guide."

The fox raised his brows. "Excuse me? Since when I am a member of ZPD?"

"Since this morning, when I passed on your application form to our HR department and they said 'Yes'." The bunny said sweetly.

Nick's ears dropped and eyes went wide. "You didn't..."

"Of course, I could go there again and explain that it was a mistake on my side, so... can you be my guide or not?" The bunny returned a stare of half lid eyes and waved the map playfully, the other paw on her hip. Her voice teasing, almost flirtatious.

Nick swallowed, knowing full well that his friend was capable of such actions. He considered that this could only be a bluff, but she already hustled him once, did she not?

*If it is true, then it's still slightly too early for me to join. Bloody hell, this leaves me no choice...*

"Fine..." He said out loud. "I will be your damned guide."

Just when he said that Judy burst out laughing. "Got you again, slick!" She managed while clutching her sides and shaking from the spasms of laughter.

*She _was_ bluffing* Nick groaned in his thoughts.

The bunny calmed down enough to pull out Nick's application form, obviously not on the desk of HR officers.

"Why you little..." The fox growled, but also was slightly amused with the situation. Not to mention that Judy's laughter was really contagious. He reached for the document, but she pulled her paw in time, preventing him from catching it. Nick tried again, and again and several more times but his friend always kept it away from his paws.

She stepped back and beckoned him with a finger and a playful smile.

"That's how you want to play?" The fox leapt forward and Judy dodged him with ease. Nick didn't let up, but she still managed to elude his efforts, even with only one fully functional leg. Her hard training at the ZPD academy gave her the advantage. However, Nick also had an ace in his sleeve. Just below the surface of his consciousness lied a savage fox with physique far superior to that of a regular modern mammal. And now some of its reflexes kicked in, allowing Nick to finally capture the agile bunny. They wrestled for another few moments, when they eventually fell on the grass, Nick pinning down his little friend. Both were panting slightly.

"Got you!" He exhaled, holding down her paws.

"Hmph, you wouldn't stand a chance if not for my leg." She chided in faked annoyance. But Nick wasn't listening. His hearing was dominated by the sound of blood rushing through his veins. His body realized that a defenseless bunny was lying right beneath him. So close, that their muzzles were almost touching. Her eyes were filling up his field of vision, the fox being drawn into their lavender charm. The two friends shared a moment of silence, the only sound being their breaths.

"Nick?" A shy voice broke the spell and Nick's mind returned to reality. "Could you, you know, get off me now?"

Judy's words had a sobering effect of a dozen very strong espressos. But he still couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Aww, is my wittle bunny scared of the big, bad fox?"

Judy frowned at those words. "For the record: as we are now, I could kick you so hard, that you'd see your breakfast again."

Nick laughed. "Point taken." He stood up and leaned down to offer his paw. "If I may, miss." She accepted it with a smile.

"Why thank you, sir."

When they were both standing again Judy handed him the application. "Here, I wouldn't force you to join, you know?"

*In a way you are forcing me Carrots.*

"But right now I couldn't imagine working with someone else. I mean, we've been through a lot together and it just... feels somewhat natural to me." The bunny confessed, looking directly at him.

"Now that's new, a bunny and a fox 'feel natural together'." He quipped with a snigger.

Judy waved her paw. "Oh come on, Nick. You know what I mean."

The fox gave up, raising his paws. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Carrots."

"Cheer up, slick. I'm not asking to help me for free. Yesterday I got a huge box of blueberries from my family's farm, so guess what I have tucked in my patrol car?"

Nick's ears perked up. "Seriously? A police officer is trying to bribe me?"

"Just a gift for a helpful friend." She shrugged.

"Then don't mind if I take up on your offer."

When they got into the car and Judy brought them on the road, Nick already had his jaw filled with blueberries.

"Sho wash the cashe?" He asked while chewing the sweet fruit.

"Fairly simple, a report of some incidents of disturbing peace at night."

"Then why scout me for the task? Shouldn't they assign you a partner?"

"Well... Bogo said that all other officers had been already paired up, so at the moment I'm on my own."

"Again, why pick me up?"

"Because you know your way around the city an-"

"You do have a GPS here." Nick interrupted her.

"And it's not working." She replied smoothly.

The fox's paw shot forward and pressed a button. The screen lit up, displaying the map of Zootopia and asking for a target.

Nick raised a brow. *This is getting interesting.* He grinned inwardly.

"Works good for me." The fox stated, shooting a side glance at the, now drooping, ears of his friend.

"I don't know how to use it yet." She mumbled into the wheel. A slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"Carrots..." Nick sighed.

"Sorry, it's just..."

The fox smiled at his bunny friend and her stubbornness or maybe pride, that refused to admit that she missed his company.

Nick reached out and gently ruffled the fur between her ears. Judy turned her head to scold him, but stopped, seeing his smile.

"Don't you worry, Fluff. I'll help you out." He said with sincerity that surprised even himself. "So, where to?"

She turned her gaze to the road again. "Junkyard. The disturbances were reported in its northern area."

Nick was glad that he didn't have any blueberries in his mouth right now, else he would choke with them.

* _Northern area._.. Wait, it could be just a coincidence...* He tried to convince himself, but the tingling of little alarm bells in his head told him otherwise. In that case he had to think. And he had to think _fast._

.

.

In a completely different part of Zootopia a certain lamb was being guided through a dark corridor by a pair of uniformed grizzly bears. She walked slowly, a thin chain and shackles restraining her movements. Orange jumpsuit contrasting the white of her wool.

The three entered a small, well lit room with bare walls and a single steel table in the middle. Two chairs were placed on both sides of it. One of the was occupied by a hyena in a suit. Very expensive suit.

The bears sat the lamb at the empty chair and cuffed her chain to the table. After that they left the room.

"Am I supposed to know you?" She grumbled.

"No." Came a short reply as the hyena reached down for a briefcase.

"All right, then why are we talking?"

"We're not." The hyena unclasped the briefcases' locks.

She gave him a slightly puzzled look. "Right..."

"I'm only here to relay a message." The hyena took out a blank sheet of paper and a pair of spectacles. He put them on and stared at the paper.

"Congratulations on your imprisonment." He said, apparently reading from the empty paper. "You have served your purpose so our deal is over." The lamb clenched her hooves. "Still, even a tool, when it's useful, deserves a reward, so I will grant one of your wishes." The hyena took out a pen and handed it to the lamb. Then he moved the paper over the desk towards her. She glanced at the paper, the pen, the hyena and back at the paper. Then, with a vengeful expression, Dawn Bellwether wrote down just one word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

 **New chapter, at your service! :)**

 **I'm planning some interesting things to happen in the next one, so keep on reading if you want to find out why Nick threatened Clawhauser to make him delete a certain photo :)**

 **Chapter 9**

On their way to the Junkyard, Nick was thinking intensively while giving the bunny directions.

*Need a plan, need a plan, _needaplan!_ * His mind was shuffling possible escape routes and options at lightning speed. With their destination getting closer and closer, the fox's desperation grew. And to his anguish, they arrived at the place and he had no plan of action. Still, with his usual grin, he followed Judy, when she hopped out of the car and headed towards the run down barrack that served as the Junkyard's office.

As they walked inside a lazy voice greeted them with as much enthusiasm as if coming from a convict serving a life sentence. "What can I do for you?" A middle aged badger rolled into the room and behind a dirty desk.

"Hello, sir! I am officer Hopps and I came here to investigate the events of the last couple of nights." She beamed at him, almost vibrating from the barely contained devotion to duty.

The badger raised a brow, managing to emanate laziness even with this little gesture. "Uh-huh…" Then he noticed the other person in the room. "Nick?"

The fox waved at him without much enthusiasm of his own. "Sup' Bill? Mind if we take a look around?"

"You working with the fuzz now?" Badger's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Not… exactly. Just helping out a friend." He indicated the small bunny.

"Since when you're friends with Cherry Toppers?"

Nick noticed Judy's mouth opening and quickly stopped her with a paw from interjecting. "You know me, always full of surprises. So how 'bout it?"

The mammal stared at him for a while and eventually turned to the wall, where various keys were hanging on small hooks. He picked an old, rusty ring with several, big keys on it and threw it to Nick.

"Just bring 'em back when you're done." With those words he walked back to the room he emerged from before.

"Thanks, mammal." Nick called after him.

When they got outside and started in the direction of the gate Judy couldn't hold it in anymore. "All right, slick! What was that about? You know him? You've been here before? And what's this 'having friends in the police' thing?"

The fox held up his paws. "Whoa, whoa, slow down! One question at a time please."

She folded her arms with an annoyed expression. "You heard the questions. Now, one _answer_ at a time, Nick."

He sighed in defeat. "From the start, it was the easiest way to deal with him and yes, I know him. I know everyone, remember?" They reached the gate and Nick unlocked it with the proper key. Judy didn't fail to notice that he already knew which was the right one. "And for the information of a certain _persistent_ officer, I've been here in the past, doing something she wouldn't like to know."

Her eyes narrowed. "Spill it, Nick." Judy said slowly, now really itching to know everything.

The fox grinned at her. "What, want me to also give you _her_ phone number?"

In an instant, the bunny's serious expression was replaced with blushed cheeks and opened mouth. "W-w-what?!" She stuttered.

Truly enjoying her reaction, Nick went on. "About the 'police thing', it's not a-"

But the bunny already recovered and interrupted him. "Now wait a moment! What's this about you and… a girl in the Junkyard?" She stared at the fox, thumping her foot in an increasing pace. An action he always liked to provoke in her, as he found it both funny and cute, but would never dare telling her this. He just smiled wickedly and stared back with his half lid eyes. Finally, realization dawned on his bunny friend. "You… you made it up!" She huffed at him.

"Guilty as charged." Nick admitted and laughed when Judy punched his arm.

"Very funny, wise guy. But you're not skipping the last question." She pointed a finger at Nick.

He sighed with a nod. "Then let me disillusion you, my little Cottontail. Not everyone likes the ZPD around the less fortunate city areas. And it has nothing to do with not following the letter of law. Police has a long and turbulent history when it comes to those districts. Usually rather rough and intolerant to even mild offences. It may keep up the fantasy about a peaceful city, but mammals there have nothing to lose and sometimes hustling someone for a loaf of bread is very often. So don't always expect a red carpet and a friendly 'what-can-I-help-you-with-officer?' attitude."

"I'm very well aware of the situation of the mammals in the poor areas of Zootopia. No need to remind me of that."

Nick's face tensed as he heard her answer. "Well, sorry for coming from a poor area." He murmured and walked onwards, leaving the surprised bunny behind. This wasn't really like him, emotions getting the better of him. It was the serum all over again or it happened because it was Carrots?

*This girl always slips past my defenses… why does it happen… again?*

Being lost in his thoughts he barely noticed that she caught up to him wearing a very remorseful expression. "Nick, I'm so-"

"Forget it."

"But I'm real-"

He quickly turned to her. "Just drop it, Carrots. It's not a topic I'm willing to discuss right now and I _know_ you're itching to dwell more on this, so sorry, but this is where I draw the line, ok? And for the record, I'm not angry, I only dislike others nosing in my past, all right? So leave it and we're good."

Her eyes widened from the sermon she received, ears flat against the back of her head. She had her mouth open to say something, but couldn't get any words out. All in all, she decided that being quiet would be the best course of action. She wiped off the tears that started appearing in the corners of her eyes, trying to make a good front.

Nick softened up seeing her reaction. *Maybe that was a bit overboard…* He sighed and crouched in front of the bunny to be on the same level. "Sorry, Carrots. I'm no good in talking about myself. The last person I talked this much about my life was my mother and that was _years_ ago." He instantly raised a paw when Judy opened her mouth again. "No, you can't ask about my mother. Or anything else regarding my family or my history. So let's just focus on the task at hand, hm?"

She considered his words and nodded. "Fine. Let's do this." She pointed a finger at him. "But I'm not letting you go that easily, remember that." With those words she strode off, not giving him a chance to reply. Nick found her words confusing, as he wasn't sure if she was talking about their conversation or… something more literal.

Both of them remained silent for the rest of their walk and finally, circling another mountain of garbage, they reached a spot Nick hoped Judy would never see.

"What the heck is that?" She asked out loud and approached the opened cage.

"That my, fluffy friend, is what we technically call a steel cage. The name derives from the material used for its construction. It was invented in-"

"Oh shut it, Nick! That's not what I'm talking about."

The fox shrugged, all gears in his mind whirling at a crazy speed. Since they were already here, he'd need one hell of a hustle to get himself out of this mess.

"It's just another piece of junk, Carrots. You'd be surprised what crazy stuff you can find here."

The bunny entered the cage and examined the metal bars. "With claw marks? I don't think so…" Judy's fingers ran over the scratches. "It looks like a work of a monster. You know, like from that movie…"

In his mind her voice trailed off and disappeared while a single word rushed forward – _monster._ He felt a shiver run down his spine. He'd been called many things by other mammals over the course of years and it never got to him. Even the nastiest comments weren't able to put him off.

*So why…* Why one single word from this little, cheerful bunny hurt him so much. Because she was his friend? Because she was one of the only two mammals in existence that he could fully trust? This one, simple word that caused him to feel both burning fire and chilling ice in the deepest part of his heart. All this, happening behind the impeccable mask of a smiling fox.

"Claw marks?" Nick forced a surprised tone.

"There's even some blood on the ground! This has to be the place." She took out her iCarrot and took pictures of the marks and blood. "Maybe someone was fighting here."

When she said that, Nick saw a ray of hope, that replaced the uncomfortable feeling brooding in his chest.

*Fights! That's it!* He almost jumped with joy at the sudden idea. "Fights… fights…" He mumbled.

Judy's sensitive ears picked that up. "You know something about this?"

"Maybe." He said, thoughtfully tapping the end of his muzzle with a finger. "I know someone who could tell us more."

She immediately brightened up. "Really? That's great, Nick!" She rushed out of the cage and to his side. "Thanks to your help we might find what happened here really quick!"

"Yeah, we might…" Said the guy who'd sooner bite off his own paw than let Judy know what actually happened in this place.

.

.

After returning the keys the two mammals got back to the patrol car and hit the road.

"So, where to, partner?" Judy asked in a enthusiastic tone.

"There's a guy who took part in _slightly less_ than legal fights in Zootopia's underground. He's retired now but he still hears the buzz and knows a lot about the stuff." Nick said it while typing on his phone.

"Ok, but aren't you going to give me some directions?" She said while eying her partner.

"Turn left on the next junction." He replied without even lifting his head from the small screen.

Judy raised her eyebrow doubtfully. "You're not looking at the road at all."

"Arnold's bakery on your right, an old red neon above the entrance, Kevin the shoemaker has his shop on your left, he usually works outside with his black, leather apron and there's Julietta's right on the corner, with the best vegetable soups you'll ever have a chance to taste." He said, eyes not moving from the phone. Judy looked around only to find that Nick's information was 100% accurate. She glanced sideways at him with newfound respect. The bunny knew that her friend possessed great knowledge about the city's layout but this exceeded her expectations.

What she didn't know, was that Nick was in the middle of writing a text to a particular rhino.

 _In 10 minutes you will tell her that bloody cage fights sometimes happen at the Junkyard and you WILL direct us to Basker or she'll learn about your basement._

 _NW_

With this, the next part of the plan was in motion. *Now for the step three.* He thought.

"How long did it take you to learn all this?" Judy dared asking, curious about the time she would need to memorize it.

"Twenty years." Came a straight answer.

The bunny's jaw dropped. "T-twenty?!"

"It's always a process, Carrots. You learn all the time and add new stuff on top of the things you already know. The city changes. I _started_ twenty years ago and I still can encounter something new." Judy looked crestfallen for a second, when Nick continued. "But don't panic, it will come to you, eventually. After dozens and hundreds of patrols you won't even notice that you've memorized so much. Even a dumb bunny can do it."

Her face crunched in annoyance. "I'm NOT a dumb bunny!" She exclaimed.

Nick smirked, finally turning his head towards Judy. "I never said you are." He leaned in. "In fact, I think you're a very smart bunny." He stared deeply into her amethyst eyes.

She was speechless for a second, slightly surprised at his actions and closeness, but recovered immediately. "It's enough if I'm smarter than you." Judy stared back. Nick kept her gaze locked for a second before his smile widened. "Shouldn't you be driving?" He asked innocently.

The bunny gasped and snapped her head towards the road. And just in time to stop at a red light.

.

.

When they finally arrived at the place Nick directed them to, Judy jumped out of the car and headed towards the address given by the fox, Nick trailing after her. They stood outside a huge door to a brown semi-detached house and the bunny officer rang the doorbell. There was a sound of heavy footsteps and the door swung open. An angry rhino with a face full of scars stood at the entrance, glaring at the intruder. He noticed the police uniform and leaned down his head to Judy's level.

"Whaddya want, fur ball?!" He snarled directly at her face.

Nick was genuinely impressed when Judy didn't even bat an eye at this rough welcome.

"It's OFFICER Hopps and I'd like to ask for your assistance in a case we're investigating." She stated firmly and pointed at her partner. Nick waved at the rhino and send him a discreet wink. The huge mammal had a puzzled expression for a moment and straightened up.

"You-" He began but Nick quickly cut in.

"Hey Wrecker! It would be great if you could help us out." He slightly leaned forward. "You see, we'd really like to get to the _bottom_ of this."

The rhino swallowed, which for Nick was a good enough sign that he got the message.

"Whatever…" The former fighter folded his massive arms. "What's this got to do with me?"

Judy took out her notebook and a pen. She had to use a regular one, since the carrot pen was kept as evidence for the time being. "Nick said that you might know something about illegal fights in Zootopia."

Wrecker gave the fox a cold stare. "Oh, did he?"

"And I was wondering if you happen to know anything about fights in the Junkyard."

"Well, sometimes they hang around that place, yeah."

"Do you know anything more specific?" She inquired.

"They spill some blood from time to time, but I never heard of anyone dying." The rhino shrugged.

Judy's ears perked up. "I never said anything about blood…"

*Oh great, nice job Wrecker…* Nick thought and fought an impulse to cover his eyes with a paw.

Rhino's eyes darted from side to side. "Uh… you know… that happens during fights…" He tried to explain in a clumsy manner, but he wasn't fooling Judy.

"Sir, do you happen to know anything else?" She pressured and took a step forward. Wrecker actually stepped back. Despite his tricky situation, Nick was amazed at the sight of this scene. A 5000 pound rhino was backing away from a bunny.

"N-no… I don't…" He glanced at Nick with a pleading look in his eyes. The fox silently tapped at his leg and pointed to the side. Wrecker blinked, realizing the meaning of this signal. "Look," He said. "I know of nothing else. You can talk to the goat if you want to hear more."

Judy noted this down. "What goat?"

"They call him Basker. He got a night club at the 23rd street in Sahara Square. The Golden Hoof"

The bunny wrote everything in her notebook. "All right. Thank you very much for your cooperation, sir." She gave him an innocent smile, that could fool anyone but Nick, as he rolled his eyes.

"Way to go, girl." Said the fox when they got back to the patrol car. "Who knows, maybe we'll actually make a _real_ cop out of you." He quipped while bucking his belt.

"Har, har… Better tell me the best way to that club." Judy said and ignited the engine.

"Um, I might…"

"You _might_? What do you mean?"

Nick sighed and rubbed his temples. "Carrots, I know you're really keen on solving the case but don't push it, ok?"

She glanced at him with narrow eyes. "Nick, is there anything you're not telling me?"

He felt a sudden chill in his stomach. *Don't tell me, she already…*

"You've been acting slightly off ever since we've started this case, it's like… you're hiding something from me." She placed a paw on his knee. "Talk to me, Nick."

*Sweet cheese and crackers, this girl is way too sharp!* He thought in panic. *How the hell she could tell?! Where did I slip?* But he still didn't resign himself to defeat.

"All right, all right… You win. It's just… slightly embarrassing." He hanged down his head.

"Nick, it's me. You don't need to be embarrassed. I won't make fun of you or anything. Unlike some nasty fox I know." She tried to lighten the mood.

He chuckled at her words. "Hey, that's how I am. But, you know… I kind of had a feeling right from the start where this could lead us. And when Wrecker mentioned Basker it really got me worried. He is not the nicest guy around, Carrots. And he's not in the league of people you can threaten with your badge of those fluffy feet of yours." His silver tongue was doing its best to keep up with the story he was making up in his head.

She gave him a long stare and eventually adorned a smirk. "Wait… You're basically saying that you were worried about me?" The bunny asked sweetly.

"Well… yes." Nick confessed and was shocked, when he realized that it was actually the truth. She forced herself into his life not so long ago and already Nick couldn't stand the thought of loosing her. She was like a breeze of fresh air in the stifling room he locked himself in.

She squeezed his paw. "Hey, I'm tougher than I look, trust me. I'll be just fine."

The fox sighed. "Fine, but promise me that you won't try any Rambo stuff, ok?"

Judy laughed and her laughter really warmed him up. "Sure, slick. Whatever you say."

Nick was glad that he could avoid a dangerous situation and wanted to focus on calming his racing heart, but had a more pressing matter – meeting with Basker. This guy was no pushover and Nick didn't have anything on him like with Wrecker. The last step of his plan meant treading on _very_ thin ice.

.

.

After their conversation they drove to the location of the club, Nick once again shuffling possible scenarios in his head. He gave himself a 65% chance of success. Considering Basker's reputation it was pretty high and he even considered the risk of Judy interfering or reading too much into his words. But first he could have some fun.

"Carrots." He said when they approached the neon lit entrance. "Remember the time I took you to the Mystic Spring Oasis?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that." She groaned.

"We-ell," He leaned down. "I think this place could be a similar if not worse experience for you, Fluff."

The bunny's eyes widened a little and her hears dropped down.

"Still want to go in?" He grinned.

Judy clenched her little paws. "Yes!" She walked in with a determined expression.

Still smiling, Nick followed her with his gaze. "Boy, that's the spirit." He trailed after his friend.

.

.

When inside, Judy was far less confident and noticeably red on her cheeks. While Mystic Springs Oasis was a shock due to all the nudity around, it had a casual ring to it and mammals there acted perfectly natural, as if nothing was out of ordinary. Still, it was nothing compared to The Golden Hoof. Brought up in a very proper environment, Judy had trouble how to describe what she saw inside. She'd had to start with 'sensual', then move on to 'suggestive', but at the end she'd be forced to use the word 'erotic'.

The club was bustling with mammals of all kinds and species, that were obviously not so self-conscious about their choice of clothing as the innocent bunny officer. Judy tried not look too closely at anyone dressed 'indecently', but the mass lack of shirts on males and very low cut tops and dresses worn by females made it quite difficult for her.

"See anything you like?" Whispered a smooth voice right next to her ear. Judy refrained herself from letting out a surprised yelp, but couldn't help jumping in the air.

"Nick!" She hissed back. "You want to give me a heart attack?!"

"Hardly, just wanted to know what's your fancy." He grinned wickedly, the dim, red light of the club giving him a devilish look.

The bunny's ears sprung up, almost vibrating from irritation. "None of your business, dumb fox!" She stabbed his chest with a finger.

"Fine, but since we're already here, let me just check out the goods…" Nick raised a paw to his brows in a theatrical gesture, as if he was looking for something in the distance.

Judy shifted her weight to the side and placed a paw on her hip. "Oh really? So what's _your_ fancy, slick?" She mocked the fox.

*Interested, my little bunny friend? Well, let's see how you like this…*

He clicked his tongue and folded his arms. "You know, now that I think of it… I never saw any _rabbit_ dancers here." Nick indicated the cages where scantily dressed females seductively flexed their bodies. At the same time he carefully observed Judy's reaction with the corner of his eye.

The bunny was silent at first and her face was unreadable, even for Nick. But then she spoke in a low voice that was almost a snarl. "You'd like to see a rabbit dancer that much?" And before Nick could reply or even crack a smile, her paw shot forward, yanked his tie and pulled the surprised fox down to her level. "Then help me solve this case today and maybe I'll dress up for you." She purred into his ear.

Nick's jaw dropped down and eyes shot wide open. *HUH?!*

He stayed frozen like that when she let him go and walked away with triumphant smile, but paused just to turn her head and stick out her tiny tongue.

It took him few more seconds to fully comprehend what just happened, but when he finally was able to move again, Nick felt a pleasant mixture of shock and joy. *I'll be damned. Still water really runs deep…* He followed his partner, while desperately fighting the mental image of Judy wearing _that_ kind of outfit.

Nick lost the bunny in the crowd at the dance floor and pushed forward to find her while shooting glances at several vixens. An action that was very pleasant but, to his utmost disbelief, didn't cause a exciting shiver like the idea of seeing Judy as a dancer. He shook his head frantically. *Damn that serum! I'm turning into a freak!*

Then he noticed her in the corner of the room, apparently talking to someone seated behind a VIP table. And when he saw who she was talking too, he dashed forward to prevent an incoming catastrophe.

.

.

The elderly goat glanced up as Nick approached them. A nasty smile crept up his lips.

"Nicky boy." He greeted the former conmammal with a voice hoarse from drinking. "How nice of you to join us."

"Yeah, very nice…" Nick replied coldly. He had to tread lightly with this but he never felt comfortable with this guy.

The goat sniggered. "Aww, don't be like that. The history we had together… But that's all _dead_ _and buried_ , am I right?"

The fox nodded slowly. "Water under the bridge." He replied, hoping that Judy won't catch the true meaning of goats' words.

An interrupting cough came from the level of his elbow. "Like I was saying, we want to talk about what was taking place at the Junkyard for the last few nights."

The caprid gave her a thoughtful look over a glass of whisky. "Then you're talking to the wrong person." He leaned back on the luxurious couch and gulped down the alcohol. "In case you haven't noticed, I run a club, not a trash dump."

"Drop the act Basker, I know you got your cronies all over Zootopia and they aren't boy scouts." Nick said sharply.

The goat narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at, Nicky?"

The fox folded his arms. "We know that some of your guys were around the Junkyard recently. So be a good citizen for once and tell us what you know."

Basker eyed him with a suspicious gaze. Nick knew that this guy was no fool, so he could play with more subtle cards than with the rhino. He seriously hoped that the old gangster will catch the bait. It was a relatively safe way to grab his attention without Judy noticing, since normally Nick wouldn't ever talk to him this way. It was a gamble, will the goat realize that the fox didn't turn insane and just wanted to convey something else through his words. And a glint in Basker's eye told him that he got a bullseye. *Yes! Now just to-*

"Sir." To Nick's horror Judy stepped forward. "We have a witness who confirmed that you may possess crucial information to this case. I'd be grateful if you could share your knowledge with us."

The goat raised a brow. "Us?" He turned to Nick. "So it's true Nicky? That you play for the blue team now?"

Nick wanted to reply but Judy was faster. "Mr Wilde is merely assisting me in this investigation as a witness. Please do not mix together police officers and conmammals. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?"

*Did she just… stand up for me?* Nick thought.

Basker reached to the table for a cigar. "And if I don't?"

The bunny crossed her arms. "Then I'll have to bring in an inspection from the proper authorities to verify if all your employees are over eighteen, if you have a valid permit to sell alcohol and if your club is compliant with proper work and safety regulations." She stated in a calm and professional manner.

The gangster froze for a second but then he burst out laughing. "Nice! Very nice! A feisty one, you sure know how to pick them, Nicky!"

Nick didn't have to peek at his friend to know that Judy shot him a you'll-explain-this-to-me-later look.

"Fine! We have _deal._ " The club owner snapped his hoof and a couple of employees immediately brought chairs for the half-police duo. Nick sat down with both relief and uncertainty. He knew that the last sentence was directed at him and he'll be safe from the cage incident, but Basker will definitely make him pay the price for this favor. *Sweet cheese and crackers, out of the frying pan and into the fire.*

On the second chair Judy already had the notebook in her paw. "So, about the Junkyard…"

Basker leaned towards her. " _Hypothetically_ speaking, some of my boys may have been there for the last couple of days."

Judy cocked her head to the side. "May have?"

"Let's just say that from time to time they misbehave a little."

"A little?" Nick cut in. "We're talking about a bloodied cage!" He had to slip in this information somehow, so the goat won't say something contradictory to the case.

"Ah!" Basker tapped his forehead as if remembered something. "That again…" He lit up the cigar. "You see, some of the boys are sometimes really stressed out and need to let off some steam. They could have borrowed the cage to… you know, beat some pressure out of them."

Judy blinked and shook her head. "Wait… you're telling me that all that was about some thugs beating each other for… fun?"

The elderly gangster shrugged. "Boy will be boys."

.

.

Several minutes later the pair of friends strolled out of the club and headed for the car.

"I can't believe this!" Judy huffed at the world in general. "Such a promising case and it was just a dead end right from the start!"

"Don't be like that, Fluff. It happens more often than you think. Besides, isn't it fine? At least you know nobody got hurt, that should count the most."

She sighed and opened the door with the pilot. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I just hope that Bogo won't give me parking duty tomorrow."

As they got to their seats Nick smiled at the bunny. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks like it's still Monday, so about that dancer costuAUCH!" He yelped as he got kicked in the shin.

"Oops, sorry. My foot slipped." She said with an innocent smile.

"Heh, sly bunny." Nick massaged his leg.

"Dumb fox." Judy replied and they drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys!**

 **So glad to see you all still with the story :) Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Short introduction: this chapter is slightly longer than others, but I hope you won't mind. ;)**

 **Some very interesting stuff will be going on here and it'll have a great impact on the further relationship between Nick and Judy.**

 **So, here you go!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Do you want to eat her?"

"No!"

"Do you want to mate with her?"

"No!"

"Do you love her?"

" _No!"_

Alexandra Shavala rubbed her forehead. "I am sorry; you've lost me here. Whenever you're near her your body is strongly attracted to her and reacts in all sorts of ways, like fastened heartbeat, but you don't have any kind of lingering feelings for her? Then how would you call it?"

Nick grabbed his head with both paws. " _I don't know!"_

He was a bit nervous about their Tuesday session, because of what happened at the Junkyard with Finnick. But she surprised him again and after hearing the entire story, the vixen just said 'I understand.' And that was it. Nick couldn't tell if she was upset or anything else. This female could hide her emotions well if she wanted to. And it's not like he ever wanted to hurt Finnick, he apologized to him already and even made sure to call him every day to check up on the fennec. Which resulted in a heart-warming 'Bugger off!' from his little friend. Nick joked that coming from Finnick it meant 'I love ya, buddy', only read backwards.

And now they were discussing a very serious problem of bunny-fox relationships.

"Let's try to analyse this piece by piece, all right?" She suggested. "Number one: you don't want to eat her."

Nick threw his paws in the air. "Of course not! She's my friend!"

The vixen noted it down. "What stopped you from doing it the at the time you got hit by the serum?"

Nick recalled the day he almost wrapped his teeth around Judy's neck in a death grip. His body trembled at the memory. It didn't go unnoticed by miss Shavala and she also wrote this in her notes. "I… didn't want her to die… I…" His voice trailed off into silence as he tried to voice out his emotions. A feat he practically lost after the muzzle incident from almost 20 years ago. _Never let them see that they get to you._ A motto that he obeyed for the most of his life. Part of the price he had to pay for locking away his heart was that it worked both ways. Nothing could come in, but at the same time nothing was able to come out. A metal shell, impenetrable for so many years, that now encountered a determined and overly optimistic bunny and apparently had trouble withstanding the sheer force of her honesty and care for her friend. Indestructible for nearly two decades, now the shell started to crack. He pulled himself together and managed to continue. "I didn't want her to disappear from my life."

His therapist didn't respond immediately, she observed the red fox carefully for a while. "I see." She said eventually and didn't continue this topic. "What about mating?"

A wave of heat suddenly surged somewhere from the area of his stomach, but Nick ignored it and took a deep breath. "No, I don't want to mate with her."

"Why?" Came an instant question.

Nick blinked. He blinked again. "What?!" He seriously thought that he misheard her.

"Why not?" The vixen repeated.

The fox shot up from the armchair. "You want me to give a full list of reasons?!" He yelled. "Gee, where do I start?" He flailed his arms around. "One, she's a bunny and I'm a fox, see the lack compatibility somewhere? Two, prey and predator, correct me if I'm wrong but I don't see a lot of interspecies pairs in the city and I see a lot of what's going on in Zootopia. Three, we're going to be co-workers and any fraternization is strictly forbidden by the ZPD. Four, this is all some kind of fake effect created by that damn serum!" He circled the room ranting all of his reasons while Alexandra watched him patiently. Only when it looked like he's finished she spoke again.

"You've given me reasons, but you never said if you _want_ to do it."

Nick turned to her. "Excuse me?"

She waved her paw. "Public opinion, work regulations… All of that are outside reasons. What are _yours_?"

The fox swallowed nervously as that question caught him off guard. *Crap… she's right…*

Nick slumped back to his seat. "She's… my friend…" He mumbled.

"Regardless of any other reasons or other mammals' opinions… Ask yourself: do _you_ want to do it?"

The problem was that Nick didn't have a definite answer. His body was screaming 'YES!' at the question, but his mind strongly disagreed as it new that this was an artificial desire, born from being affected by the Nighthowler serum. This dissonance was slowly driving him crazy, however Nick knew that he would never allow his body to think for him. If that was the case, he wouldn't last 5 minutes in the darker alleys of Zootopia. No, he would never do anything to Judy. *Never in a million years. Not even under the effects of this bloody serum.*

"No. I _don't_ want to." He replied to his therapist. "This is all because of that serum and I'm not succumbing to it. I'm never hurting my friend."

She raised a brow. "I don't know if you're aware how devoted you sound? It's almost… romantic. And that leads us to the third point: do you love her?" Alexandra watched the way Nick froze and how his face turned into an empty mask. It was something new to witness, as the fox always got emotional whenever she mentioned the female bunny. But know he stared at her with hollow eyes.

"No." A flat statement left his mouth.

This was such a contrast to how he behaved a moment ago that it surprised even her. Nevertheless, she noted it down. "That is a very definite statement. Did something happen between you two?"

"No." The same, emotionless voice.

She pondered for a moment and decided to change the approach. "Did something happen before you met her?" This time she saw a barely noticeable flinch.

Still, it took some time before she got an answer. "Yes." It was merely a whisper, and sounded like it was forced out with great pain.

"Please tell me about it."

.

.

Judy was feeling conflicted. On one paw she really didn't like being a meter maid and hear all the nasty comments about getting tickets, but on the other paw it was her duty as the member of the ZPD. The awareness of the fact that Bogo didn't give her parking duty as a punishment, but because there were no other available cases, made her feel a little better. And this duty was perfect for thinking about stuff one could have on their mind. And right now her thoughts were heavily occupied by the yesterday's events. _Especially_ their visit in The Golden Hoof. She felt her cheeks warming up and shook her head. At least she got back at Nick for teasing her all the time. Now she wished that she'd had taken a picture of his dumbstruck look after she got him with the rabbit dancer comment. In fact, that memory stirred some unfamiliar emotion in her, as she caught herself thinking if she'd really look good in such an outfit. The bunny looked at herself in the window of a nearest shop, slightly turning around to check her figure. Judy considered herself rather fit, even for a bunny, given all the exhausting training she did at the academy. Truth be told, at one point she even thought that she might be too fit to attract any male bunny. Her taut stomach, packed with small but powerful muscles, her arms chiseled by the countless hours of fighting in the training ring, not to mention her legs, which were strong enough to knock out a rhino with a proper kick. All those thoughts came down to one, simple question: Was she an attractive female?

Then it struck her that she was watching herself and wasting time while being on duty. The bunny shook her head again. "Mind of the gutter, Hopps!" Judy reprimanded herself and headed towards her meter maid vehicle.

.

.

Meanwhile, Nick just had the worst emotional experience in years. He told miss Shavala a story that, beside him, only his mother new. Speaking every single word felt like ripping off a piece of his own flesh. *What would Carrots think if he'd also told her about it? Wait, _why_ did I think of her?! She's got _nothing_ to do with this!* He folded his arms in an angry motion. He was too stubborn to admit that she had a lot to do with _that_ episode of his life.

"Mr Wilde." His therapist snapped him out from his thoughts. "How do you feel after saying all that?"

He sank into his seat. "Stripped naked."

The vixen smiled at that comment. "That's how therapies work. Throw all your troubling thoughts out of your head, take a good look at them and think about what they actually mean to you."

"Not exactly working for me."

She shook her head. "It never works in such a short time. But now we know what's stopping you from feeling love. And that's a start."

The fox stuffed his paws into his trousers pockets and averted his eyes. "Not that I need it." He grumbled.

Since he looked away, Nick didn't see that for a moment miss Shavala dropped her professional face and had a look of genuine pity. "Mr Wilde." She said soothingly. "Do you have good contact with any of your family members?"

He shook his head. "Only my mother, but we haven't talked for years, why?"

Alexandra nodded and put away her notepad. "While I can help you in analyzing your own feelings, I know from experience that nothing can replace an honest talk with someone who knows you well, someone you can trust. And best mammals for that are usually family members. And that will be your homework till our next meeting – talk to your mother."

Nick sank into the armchair, not very enthusiastic about a perspective of reaching out to his mom. *Not after the things I said to her the last time.* Guilt weighed heavily on his mind.

"I'll try…" He muttered.

"Excellent. Then we will call it a day for now."

When they got to the door Nick noticed that she put on a light coat. "Going out?"

"Just some shopping." Alexandra replied as they both exited her apartment.

"Mind if I tag along? I have time to spare anyway." He offered.

"Already postponing the call to your mother?"

Nick sighed and chuckled nervously. "You can call it that way. I know, I know, I'll call her. It's easier said than done."

"Easier for who?" Alexandra inquired from him when they left the building.

He deflected the question. "So, where are you shopping?"

"The nearby market." Nick was glad that she didn't dig any deeper with the topic. They strolled off without any further questions.

.

.

The day wasn't turning out for the better for officer Judy Hopps. A particularly upset elephant almost crushed her under his heel after receiving a ticket, which resulted in calling a patrol car and arresting him for assaulting an officer. After that she had to chase after a small child to get her back to her despairing mother. That strained her leg, but she couldn't just leave it be. Therefore, she sat in her vehicle and massaged the aching limb, trying to make the pain go away.

And that's when she spotted Nick on the other side of the road. With a vixen. And even Judy's jaw dropped open at the sight of her, she was absolutely stunning in every aspect. In silence she watched as they stopped at the entrance of an elegant apartment building. She extended a paw and Nick leaned down and placed a small kiss on top of it. After that he handed over a couple of shopping bags he was carrying. The vixen laughed and entered the building.

"Sweet cheese and crackers… Where did he find a girl like _that_?!" She asked no one in particular. It took her a second to realize that she was comparing herself to that vixen.

"What's wrong with me?!" She groaned, banging her forehead on the driving wheel. Ignoring the mysterious, uncomfortable feeling in her chest she ignited the engine and sped towards the ZPD central precinct to leave the street and, more importantly, her embarrassment behind.

.

.

World seemed to believe in balance and after not so good Tuesday, Wednesday surprised Judy with a dream come true type of information.

"Sir, could you repeat that?" Asked one of the officers at their everyday roll call in the bullpen.

"Didn't clean your ears today McHorn? I said that this evening the ZPD is invited to the Gazelle's concert that she's organizing to celebrate closing the case of savage animals." He leaned slightly on his lectern. "And we're going for free." And even the grumpy buffalo couldn't hide the satisfaction from knowing this information. The whole room exploded with a chorus of excited screams. Judy was trembling all over at the mere thought of seeing Gazelle in a concert. When the crowd of officers finally calmed down and Bogo gave them their task, a sudden thought popped to her head. She approached the chief right before he left for his office.

"Um, sir? Permission to bring one more person to the concert with me?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Bogo gave her a long stare. "You're talking about that fox, aren't you?"

Judy nodded vigorously. "Yes! I thought… well, since this is an occasion linked to that case, I thought that it's only fair if Nick could come too. After all, he played a crucial role in solving it."

"Hmmm." Bogo scratched his rough chin. "Fine. But you'll be responsible for him."

The bunny hopped in the air. "Yes! Thank you, sir! I'll keep my eye on him!" With that she practically danced out of the room.

.

.

Nick opened one eye when his phone rang, waking him from his early nap.

"Yes?" He croaked to the microphone.

"Hey, Nick!" The greeting almost blew his head off the shoulders.

Now fully awake and worried if he'll become deaf in one ear Nick put the phone to the other side of his head. "Carrots? Where's the fire?"

"Huh? What fire?"

Nick yawned while rubbing his neck. "There has to be one if you're screaming bloody murder first thing in the morning."

He got a sigh in the speaker. "It's almost noon, you slothful fox."

"Maybe by your standards… Anyway, to what I owe this pleasant wake up call?" He said, still in his sleepy voice.

"I called because I'd like to invite you somewhere." Judy's voice was trembling with withheld excitement.

"That 'somewhere' being?"

"Gazelle's concert this evening!" Nick had to actually keep the phone away from his head, wondering if his eardrums will ever function properly again. Still, his bunny friend was so overwhelmed with happiness, that he couldn't help but to be curious. "Okay, what's the story?" He asked her.

When she explained the situation to Nick, his usual grin appeared on his face. "So, basically you're inviting me on a date?" He quipped and counted down. *Three… two… one…*

"It's NOT a d-date!" She mumbled into the phone. * _Bullsye_.*

"Fine, whatever you say, Fluff. So when do we meet? And where?"

"Can you be at half past six in front of my place?"

"Hmm." He pondered theatrically. "Not sure if I know the address…"

Somehow, Nick could tell that she rolled her eyes at this moment.

"You know it all right, slick. And by the way, thanks for the book, it really helped me out during the recuperation. I would've died of boredom if not for you." Judy's voice was now warm and full of gratitude. He really liked her voice.

"Don't sweat it, Carrots. And don't confuse it with food if you ever get starving, I'd like to see it again someday." Nick threw another joke at her. There was a stifled laughter from her side.

"I'll try." She replied.

.

.

The evening came fast, the sun rolling towards the horizon, making way for the incoming night. Nick wasn't very selective about his choice of clothing, he settled for his usual attire – a green, Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. On his way to the meeting place, he found himself surprisingly calm. A crowd bustling with emotions was a place he wouldn't dare to show himself a week ago. But he made a tremendous progress since then and even after the incident with Finnick, Nick actually trained on his own. With an iPaw in his pocket and headphones in both ears, he bombarded himself with the terrifying cacophony of noises they devised with Finnick. Of course, he chose a proper spot for this, secluded, far from any other mammals. It didn't seem like a good idea at first, since not every time he was able to refrain from switching into the savage mode. But, with practice, he improved to the level of being perfectly capable of stopping the swirling emotions before they would run amok. Therefore, with a relaxed attitude and a smile on his face, Nicholas Wilde was in a cab, on his way for a not-a-date with his bunny friend.

.

.

The moment the car stopped at the front door of the building, Judy ran out with the greatest speed her wounded leg allowed. She jumped into the cab and beamed at the fox. He was half-expecting her to wear a uniform, the dutiful bunny she was, but she decided to wear a blue t-shirt and black leggings.

"Hey, Nick! Ready for the fun?" He could tell she was ready by the way the bunny was almost floating in the air from anticipation.

"I'm always ready for fun, Carrots."

.

.

The concert was everything a Gazele's fan could hope for: the star sang all of her greatest hits surrounded by her dancers, and fountains around the scene were adding to the spectacle. Crowds of zootopians danced to the rhythm of music, including Clawhauser and even chief Bogo. Nick however, was satisfied with listening to the music and observing the ever so happy bunny hopping up and down next to him. But at one point she jumped towards him and bumped hips with Nick, sending him an inviting smile. He couldn't help, but grin at her. Not much of a dancer himself, the fox only swayed from side to side and waved his arms in circles.

.

.

"It was GREAT!" Judy yelled to the world in general. Nick chuckled seeing the bunny overflowing with joy.

After the concert, part of the ZPD force decided to move the party to one of the night clubs. The female members of the police spotted Judy and invited her to tag along, so now they all were on their way to one of the biggest clubs in all Savannah Springs.

Since Judy insisted, Nick also joined the group, but not feeling very well as a minority in the girls group, he decided to walk along Benjamin, since he was the only familiar face in the crowd. Once they reached their destination, the pack divided into smaller groups of mutual friends and acquaintances. Nick stuck to the cheetah and they sat down at a table in of the side rooms.

.

.

In the other corner of the club the girls were enjoying the liquor and their own company. Being the proper bunny she was, Judy never drank any stronger alcohol in abusive amounts. In truth, she hardly drank anything stronger than regular beer. One of the reasons was that being a hard worker barely left any time for hanging out with others and drinking. Second was that she didn't really consider drinking alcohol a good way of spending time. But the most important one, and this she kept to herself, was the fact that she was terrible in holding her liquor. As far as she could remember there were two ridiculously embarrassing episodes of being drunk and since then she was extra careful with what she was drinking.

However, her coworkers didn't know that and wasted no effort in offering her one drink after another. Not wanting to be left out of the group, Judy reluctantly agreed. This resulted in Judy feeling very lightheaded and more open than usual. That's why she allowed herself to be talked into a game of truth or dare. Thanks to the loose atmosphere it was going very well with occasional bursts of laughter after more juicy or embarrassing confessions. When it finally came Judy's turn, without thinking much she chose the truth.

"How many boyfriends did you have already?" Asked Francine, the female elephant.

Judy rubbed her neck thinking back. She wondered if kissing on the cheek would be considered dating, but ultimately decided that it wouldn't be.

"Umm actually, to be honest I didn't date anyone yet." The bunny confessed, her voice slightly tainted by alcohol.

"Really? Not even once?" Ashera, the lioness leaned to Judy.

"Ahahaha..." A nervous giggle escaped Judy's lips. Francine patted her on the back with her trunk.

"Don't you worry girl, you'll find yourself one in no time."

"Okay, who's next?" Ashera yelled joyfully.

After several rounds it was Judy's turn again. And fate decided that Olga, the only female wolf in the force, would be the one to ask her a question or task with a challenge. Before the game Francine warned her that she should never choose 'truth' with Olga, as she had a habit of dragging out the most embarrassing information possible. Therefore, the bunny decided to go for the 'dare', or something like that, since her head was already feeling more and more the effects of alcohol.

Olga gave her a machiavellian grin, definitely not a good sign for the grey furred officer.

"Okay Jude, since you didn't have much experience with guys, we might as well give you a chance to do so now." Her grin widened in a way, that would make a sober bunny very suspicious. "Go and give Wilde a smooch."

All eyes were now on the bunny to see her reaction. The smallest ZPD officer hesitated only for a fraction of a second. Never backing away from a challenge, Judy didn't even consider giving her friend a peck on the cheek a difficult task. Still, a little encouragement couldn't hurt. Therefore, she grabbed the nearest glass and gulped down the liquid in one go.

Dozen pairs of eyes widened and Francine shifted uneasily. "Em, Judy... are you sure it's a good ide-"

She was cut off by the sound of the glass being slammed back on the table. Judy sprang up, swayed only a little, and marched off in search of a certain fox.

"Er, whose drink was that?"

Olga sniffed the glass. "Oh dear. That was my special Russian vodka. It's not meant for bunnies, will she be all right?"

.

.

Nick had to admit that the cheetah's company turned out to be quite pleasant. He was very easygoing, friendly and didn't mind anything in other mammals, regardless of their species, looks or hobbies. These attributes made him a natural friend to practically everyone.

Right now he clapped enthusiastically after Nick showed him a simple trick with a disappearing coin.

"Wooow, you really know all kinds of tricks. Awesome!"

"NICK!" Came a yell from the direction of the main hall and the fox looked over his shoulder. A slightly swaying bunny in a blue t-shirt was standing at the entrance to the room. One of her ears was standing to attention but the other couldn't manage such a feat and was dangling on the side of her head.

Nick turned in his seat, with a raised brow. "You ok, Carrots?"

She approached him in a more or less straight line, where the 'less' part was obviously in majority. Nick surveyed the bunny and sniffed the air around her. "Carrots, you smell like Russian vodka. How much did you drink?"

She came even closer and clasped her paws on both sides of his muzzle. "Naw dhon't moof." She ordered with a breath like a veteran alcoholic.

"What?!" The fox mumbled, his voice muffled due to bunny paws over the sides of his mouth.

Judy climbed on her toes, leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek. At least that's what she intended to do, but alcohol wrecked her plans as she lost her balance and swayed to the side.

In effect, her small lips landed directly on Nick's mouth.

The fox's eyes shot wide open when he felt something like a jolt of electricity spread throughout his body, from his head to the tip of his tail. Shock overwhelmed Nick, rendering him immobile for the moment. All he knew was that Judy tasted like vodka and smelled of lavender with a small hint of carrots. His mind fought to push her away, but the body refused to listen, savoring the feeling of delicate, bunny lips.

After two seconds she pulled away with a faint mwah. She showed him a lopsided smile. "Hah! I kisshed the fox." Judy announced triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Nick's mind was a complete mess. *WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!* Was all it could muster. Any more advanced functions of his brain were malfunctioning. Instead, the primal emotions took over. He could feel the desire radiating from the core of his chest like a burning sun, but fought it with all willpower his mind could provide. And yet, to he's horror, his own paws reached out and gently cupped Judy's soft cheeks. *WHAT AM I DOING?!*

The bunny hiccuped in the most adorable way, which almost made Nick's heart burst. "Whaaat, you wont mor of tis bunny?" She murmured and shrugged. "O-kay." Judy started leaning towards him again and Nick found himself doing the same. To his despair, he could only watch as the bunny's lips were getting closer.

* _Oh_ _sweet cheese and crackers.._.*

Their muzzles were only an inch away when a flash of light enveloped them both. Nick blinked, his mind in control again. He snapped his head to the side to see Clawhauser with one paw over his mouth, the other holding a smartphone pointed at them.

"Ooooohh Nick, this is soo sweet!" He squealed in excitement.

But the fox didn't find it amusing, not to mention sweet. He placed the mumbling, drunken bunny on the couch and turned to the cheetah with a furious glare.

"CLAWHAUSER!" He snarled through gritted teeth.

The plump feline slowly backed away at the sight of the raging fox. "C-come on Nick, nothing to be, you know, nothing to be ashamed of. Really, I think you look totally cute together. It's like destiny, right? Haha..." He rambled on while retreating.

Nick followed him with a feral growl rattling in his throat. "CLAW-HAU-SER!" Every syllable sounded like a death threat. His paws shot forward and grabbed the ZPD's receptionist by the collar of his shirt.

The cheetah was pulled down with surprising strength to be eye to eye with Nick. "DELETE that picture right _now_!"

"H-hey no need to be s-so nervous, it's just a picture... I mean, aren't you two a thing?" He asked innocently.

Nick growled and barred his fangs. _"We're not!_ Now DELETE the picture or I will make sure that every donut landing on your desk will be laced with a ton of salt and pepper."

Clawhauser went pale, his face now a mask of terror. "You... you wouldn't..." He gasped in disbelief. Everyone knew that the cheetah practically lived on donuts.

Nick gripped tighter. " _Try me_."

Benjamin waved his paws hysterically in the air. "I'll delete it, I'll delete it!" He tapped at his phone with trembling fingers and after few seconds showed Nick the screen. "See, see? It's gone!"

"Good." The fox released his grip. "And you never saw _anything_ , got it? If anyone, and I mean ANYONE hears about this, then I'll _personally_ convince chief Bogo to place you on a DIET!"

All color has left Clawhauser's round face. "No, anything but that! Nick, please! I-I-I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Good." The fox grumbled and turned on his hindpaws to check on the bunny. She was lying flat on her back, mumbling completely unintelligible words.

"Carrots?" He tried. Her ears twitched and she opened one eye. "Heey, hanshome..."

*Okay, she's completely wasted... Better get her home." He lifted her small body and held her to his chest. To his surprise she weighed almost nothing, and at the same time he could feel the weigh of carrying something precious. When he was about to leave the room Clawhauser called out to him. "Um, Nick... Need any help?"

"No thanks." He glared over his shoulder. "And remember..."

The cheetah nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I know." He moved his paw over his mouth in a motion of zipping it close.

With that issue solved for the time being, Nick headed towards the exit, maneuvering through the crowd. He avoided contact with any of Judy's fellow officers, assuming that she'd probably rather not show this side of her. Just as he thought that, more than friendly arms embraced his neck. "Eeey, Nicky. Wher are ye takin me?" Judy cooed sweetly, nuzzling her tiny nose into the fox's fur, just below his muzzle.

Nick held his ground this time, although it was a close call, as he was about to lean down to her again. "Home." He managed to say, most of his mind focused on forcing the body to obey _him_ and not the serum. When outside, Nick got together with Judy to one of the cabs and gave her address to the driver. But his trouble was far from over, since the bunny was constantly all clingy with him.

"Nickyyy, yer sho cold t me..." Judy complained while trying to snug under his arm, which he was constantly moving away. After the fifth attempt Nick picked her up and seated away from him.

"I appreciate your efforts Carrots, but you'll thank me when you sober up."

"Ehh, yer sucha buzz kill." She complained with disappointment painted on her face.

The fox covered his eyes with a paw, unable to comprehend how a hardworking, devoted police bunny he knew could transform into... this state. If this wasn't Judy, he'd already start cracking sarcastic jokes. But now he noticed movement with the corner of his eye and turned to see his friend on all fours, staring at him with dazed eyes.

"Ish it becausse ye thing I'm ugly? I'm tooo fit fhor ya?" He more smelled than heard her question, alcohol crystallizing in her breath.

Nick shook his head. "I never said that, Fluff."

"Then ya thing I'm prrety?" She moved closer, the amethyst of her eyes stirring up his emotions even more.

He took a deep breath. "You are certainly a very beautiful bunny, Carrots, but..."

She crawled in even closer and interrupted him with a voice that sounded surprisingly normal. "So why?"

Nick averted his eyes and stared outside the window.

*Because I'm under the effects of the Nighthowler serum and I'm driven by the desire to find a mating partner, which is completely artificial, so I don't want to hurt you by doing anything we'll both regret later.* That was what he should have said if he'd be perfectly honest with her. However, he had the taxi driver to consider and also the fact, that Judy was completely drunk.

"Because I'm a fox and you're a rabbit." He said out loud, which was also true.

Still, he felt small paws on his leg. Judy crawled up right to him and supported herself on his knee. She gazed at him with her clearly drunk, but dangerously attractive eyes. "Sho what if yer a foxsh?" The bunny reached and tugged at his tie. "I wanna mor kisshes." She purred.

Nick's mind was closer to a breaking point then ever before. He was sure that his heart was beating so fast and hard that the whole street could hear it.

*Damn it, Carrots! Stop doing this to me!* He whined inwardly. It would be so easy to let go, to let it all happen and satisfy that overwhelming desire. If only for just one night... But one image burned stronger than any other in his mind. The picture of hurt and crying Judy he imagined when she'd learn what happened to her. And all of this because some stupid extract from flowers. And thanks to this he could endure and push her away again. Before she could say anything, Nick buckled her tightly, so she wouldn't be able to approach him anymore.

"Aww, Niick..." She groaned in protest.

And just at that moment his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the screen. Unknown number. *Oh great, just great...* He thought. Such a number at his hour could mean only one thing – trouble. With a tired sigh he answered the call. "Should I be worried right now or it can wait?"

"Evenin' Nicky." Said an unpleasantly familiar voice. * _Basker.*_

"Get to the point, if you will." Nick eyed the bunny nervously, hoping that no part of this conversation will remain in her mind.

"No problem, remember the deal we made recently? Time to cash out."

Nick groaned inwardly. Of all times…

"Be at the Winter Breeze in two hours, I'll see you there." With those words the goat hung up.

The fox ran a paw down his face. This really messed up things. He'd have to drastically change plans. He wanted to keep an eye on Judy for the whole night, no telling what else she was capable of in this state. But he couldn't ignore Basker's order, because he liked all of his limbs being intact. That left him with only one option. He quickly dialed a number.

"Hey." He said, when someone picked up after few moments. "Yes, I know. Ye- Look, I'll explain later." He closed his eyes while listening. "Hold on, _holdon_! I know it's sudden, and at such an hour, but my friend needs a place to say over and a watchful eye." Another pause. "No, not Finnick. She just drank too much and-" Nick sighed. "Yes, I'm talking about a _girl._ Please, this is an emergency!" Several seconds passed. "Okay, great. Thank you very much."

With that he ended the call. He glanced at Judy, now giggling to herself. *It'll have to do, for now.*

He leaned forward and tapped the lama driver on the shoulder. "Buddy, we're changing destination." He told him the new address. "And if you can get us there in ten minutes I'll pay extra."

The answer came in form of screeching tires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

 **This will be a 'fifty fifty' chapter. There will be a lot of talking but also some action and blood spilled.**

 **I must confess that I'm flattered with the amount of attention this story got. I never imagined that it would be so popular. I'm happy that you like reading it, it's the biggest joy for me. :)**

 **To those who wonder about future chapters: I have it all planned out and don't intend on leaving this unfinished. Please be patient.**

 **So let's continue!**

 **Chapter 11**

First, there was pain.

Then, more pain.

And when she opened her eyes, Judy was welcomed to the world of hangovers. For the first few moments she felt as if someone used her skull as a pincushion. She shut her eyes and groaned. Clutching her head with both paws the bunny dared to open her eyes again. Pain wasn't as severe as on the first try, but still was enough for her to regret being awake. Trying to focus on something else than the excruciating feeling, Judy aimed at figuring out where she was. First discovery was that she was lying on her back. Most likely on a bed, no floor could be this soft, no matter the amount of alcohol. It hit her that it was _too_ soft to be _her_ bed. The realization made her sit right up as if her spine was a spring. Ignoring the headache, Judy scanned the room that was obviously not hers. With every passing second, more and more she felt the chill crawling up her back.

Why was she in an unknown room?

Why was she in a stranger's bed?

Why was she wearing someone else's clothes?

Her eyes shot wide open in horror. She was dressed in a shirt and only her underwear beneath it.

A shirt far too big for her.

A green shirt.

A Hawaiian shirt.

She was dressed in a green, Hawaiian shirt that was too big for her and smelled of fox. _That_ fox.

The bunny's face now expressed true fright and panic. She couldn't have… _He_ wouldn't have… _They_ _wouldn't have_ … WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! Judy was now on the verge of crying. Her breathing fast, frantic, very close to hyperventilating. Then she heard a kettle's whistle from outside the room. It went on for a couple of seconds before it was cut off. Grateful for the distraction, Judy slipped out of the bed and tiptoed towards the door. Behind them she found an open kitchen, connected to a spacious living room. The place dropped hints everywhere that it was decorated by a woman. It had an obvious feminine touch, with style and taste. Morning sun was shining through big windows, bathing the armchairs in the room with its light and warmth. One of the seats was occupied by a fox. It was sitting with its back to the bedroom so Judy could only see the top of the red furred head and ears. Clenching her little paws and bracing for what she was about to ask, the bunny stormed forward and circled the armchair.

"Nick, what has- oh… umm… sorry…" Her voice trailed off as the fox at the seat proved not to be Nick. In fact, it was a vixen. She was holding a cup of tea in one paw and a newspaper in the other.

"Good morning." She greeted Judy with a smile. She looked to be in her forties, dressed in a simple, but elegant dress and had a little necklace around her neck. "If you're looking for Nicky, he's not here at the moment."

"At the moment?" Judy repeated the end of the sentence automatically. The fact that the vixen called her friend 'Nicky' engraved itself inside her mind, leaving an unpleasant mark.

"He had some business to deal with, but I'm sure he'll be here on a later hour. After all it's his place." She sipped her tea.

"Wait, this is Nick's home?! Why am I here? And who are you? Are you one of Nick's… girls?" The bunny blurted out all those questions in one breath, still a bit dazed from the hangover.

The vixen raised a brow. "Girls?" She asked in a calm manner.

Judy blushed slightly. "I mean… living here, are you Nick's… girlfriend?" She remembered the vixen she saw with Nick at the street. "Or one of them, at least…" Judy mumbled, realizing only after she spoke what she actually said out loud in front of the vixen. She covered her head with her ears and held them with paws. She wished she could just disappear.

The female fox burst out with laughter to the bunny's puzzlement. Her arms were shaking so hard that she almost spilled her drink. When she finally managed to calm down, only with an occasional giggle left, she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Now that's… that's a first…" She breathed joyfully. "No, I'm not his girlfriend, nor I am one of his _girls,_ as you were to call it. Allow me to introduce myself." The vixen put down her tea and stood up, offering her paw to Judy.

"Vivian Wilde, I am Nick's mother."

.

.

Nick collapsed on the narrow bed in his cellar room, glad to finally have a chance to rest. After pulling an all-nighter in the Basker's casino all he wanted was to sleep. The goat made him check all the card games played by the VIP guests at that night, to verify if they weren't cheating. Having made himself a reputation of one of the best poker players in Zootopia at one time, Nick knew all the tricks when it came to card games. Still, he had to admit, that if not for his enhanced vision, he would've missed one or two of the new cheats. *Conmammals and swindlers adapt, what can you do…* Thought an ex-conmammal. But, all in all, he considered himself lucky. Thanks to the great timing of the VIP's visit, he got away with a rather mundane task. He didn't even want to think what else Basker could task him with.

Nick glanced at the watch he was using as an alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning. *Carrots will probably be waking up soon.* He dreaded the thought of what his mother will tell her about him, but he didn't have a choice, did he? The fox buried his face in the pillow. *Dammit, Carrots… Why must you end ep digging up so much of my past? If she keeps up the pace, she'll learn everything about me since I was a little kid by the end of the month.* This thought made him feel naked, defenseless, a feeling he despised. However, he had something to cheer him up. The image of a police bunny, waking up with a hangover and wearing his shirt. His mouth formed a toothy grin.

.

.

"I am sorry! I am so, _so_ very sorry!" Judy was bent in a deep bow, apologizing one time after another.

"Oh stop that already. Don't worry about it, if anything, I take it as a compliment. To be confused for a girlfriend of man, who's at an age that he could be my son." She laughed wholeheartedly. "Makes me feel younger."

The bunny straightened up a bit. "I'm sorry Mrs Wilde. It was so stupid of me. I shouldn't hav-"

The vixen placed a finger on Judy's muzzle. "Shshsh, that's enough young lady. I don't want to stay here all day and listen to apologies, all right?" Nick's mother smiled at her.

"But-" Judy tried again, her face still burdened with guilt.

Vivian looked annoyed for a second and the bunny thought she was angry with her, but the vixen laughed again. "Seriously! No wonder Nick caved in!" She was holding her stomach and laughing uncontrollably. Eventually she calmed down again and reached for her tea, to gulp it down as her throat was dry from all the laughter. "Ohhh, I didn't have this much fun in years, come here you little sweetie." With those words she grabbed Judy with both paws and pulled her in a tight hug.

The bunny opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to speak when the cheerful vixen held her so close.

"Oh, but you must be still feeling the effects of the alcohol. Sorry, dear, I should've thought about it earlier." She lifted the stunned Judy with ease and seated her on the armchair. "Just wait here." With that, Vivian headed for the kitchen.

The bunny actually forgot about her headache for miraculous couple of minutes, but now it returned with twofold force and persistence. She groaned and collapsed in the armchair. The pain enveloped her in a tight grip, apparently with the intention of crushing her skull.

"Here." Said a concerned voice from above. Judy glanced up to see Nick's mother holding a glass of green liquid. "It'll help, trust me."

The bunny accepted it, thinking that nothing could be worse than what she actually felt, so might as well try something like this. She gulped down the contents of the glass, the liquid being mildly unpleasant itself. And to her surprise, Vivian lifted her up, sat in her place and seated the suffering bunny on her lap.

"Um, ma'am…" Judy was unsure what to say.

The vixen petted her gently on the head. "Shh, it's alright." She said, with a motherly warmth in her voice and put her arms around Judy, pulling the small back to her chest. The bunny melted in her paws, a pleasant feeling filling her body, covering her like a soothing blanket. Vivian started humming a song that Judy couldn't recognize, but it had a rhythm and melody that was so calming that she didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes again, Judy found herself still in the same position, warm fur wrapped around her. The bunny's ears twitched, trying to catch if her host was also asleep.

A friendly voice gave her an answer to that question. "Hello there, sleep well?"

"I…" Actually, she felt great. There was no trace left of the headache and her body felt full of vigor. "Yes! I feel absolutely fine! How long did I sleep?"

"I'd say for about an hour."

Judy's eyes widened and she instantly jumped off the fox's legs. "I'm sorry! I keep burdening you…"

"Judy!" Vivian raised her voice, the bunny flinched, hearing her first name. She rarely heard it these days, it was mostly used by her family. "May I call you that?"

"Oh, yes. Of course Mrs-"

Nick's mother stopped her by raising a finger. "It's Vivian. All right?" She smiled at the small officer.

Judy allowed herself a small smile. "Okay, Vivian."

The vixen clapped her paws with a happy expression on her face. "Excellent! Now, what do you say for some breakfast?"

The bunny nodded vigorously, not able to resist the grumbling in her stomach. At that moment she held a paw over it and instantly remembered that she was wearing Nick's shirt. Her ears dropped down and the unpleasant chill crept back up her spine again.

"Vivian!" Her eyes shot up at the vixen, with a pleading look. "Yesterday… How did I get here? With Nick? I _know_ this is his shirt, did… did we…" Her voice began to break.

"Judy, calm down, nothing happened." The female fox said to her, placing a paw on her shoulder. " _I_ changed your clothes. Nick never saw anything or didn't even touch you. Well, apart from the fact that he carried you here. You were so clingy with him, that he had to leave his shirt behind to fool your nose and you settled for cuddling it. That's all. He brought you here, laid you on the bed, left his shirt and was gone." Vivian explained.

"Really?" She said in a hopeful voice. The bunny's twitching nose calmed down a bit. She was ashamed of her behavior and couldn't even imagine how it had to look – a bunny clinging to a fox. But it still felt good to know that nothing happened.

The vixen smiled. "Dear, I know my son, trust me. He wouldn't dare touching a female if she didn't want him to, that's the kind of a fox I raised him to be." There was a hint of pride in her statement.

"O-okay, if you say so." Judy finally started to relax, glad to hear such reassuring words. "Um, what exactly did I drink before?" She said to change the topic.

"Ah, that would be our family's secret recipe. Perfect in such situations. If you ever get drunk again, come find me and I'll help you get better." She playfully clapped on her thighs. Judy blushed at the memory.

"I'm sorry, I call myself Nick's friend, but what you must think of me now."

"Actually, I liked it. You reminded me of the times when I cuddled Nicky like that, thank you."

The bunny turned her eyes to the floor, not sure how to say, that…

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." Vivian placed paws on her little shoulders. "I know that rabbits don't like to be called small, forgive me please. I just couldn't help myself."

Judy was visibly surprised at this display of honesty and care. "Umm, are you sure Nick's your son? You two are totally different." She felt comfortable enough to throw a little joke. With good effect as Vivian laughed again.

"Oh he's my son for sure. And I wouldn't want him to be any different." The vixen headed towards the kitchen. "He's a good mammal, even if sarcastic at times or too closed up."

"I'll say… " Judy followed her. "It seems impossible to drag out anything about him." Then an idea appeared in her mind and she grinned. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to know something interesting about Nick?" She asked innocently.

Vivian grinned back. "Oooh, the stories I could tell you. From his high school to jobs-"

"Job!" Judy grabbed her head. "I've slept in! Ohmigosh! Chief is going to be furious! I need to go, I need my uniform! Arrrgh, I'm so late!" She fidgeted in panic.

Seeing this scene Vivian snorted quietly and picked a phone from the kitchen table. She dialed a number. "Good morning Eddie, how are you doing today?" She listened for a moment. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Listen, I'd like to call in a sick officer. Judy Hopps." Another pause. "Of course, I'll send all the papers tomorrow, I always do, silly." She chirped to the phone. "Okay, thank you so much. I'll see you on Saturday, bye." The vixen ended the call. "And that's how it's done. You're fully covered."

Judy just stood there with her mouth open. "How? Who is… What papers…"

Vivian grinned at her with half lid eyes. "It's called a hustle, dearie."

Hearing this and seeing the likelihood between the mother and son, the bunny snorted, trying to suppress the laughter but couldn't do it and she laughed out loud.

"No, seriously, how did you do it? I can call in sick only when I have a confirmation from a doctor."

The vixen folded her arms, grin not leaving her face. " _I_ am a doctor." She stated to Judy's surprise. "And I can write you a sick leave from today to Christmas if I want to." The vixen sent her a wink and clapped her paws. "Alright, that's enough fooling around. Time to eat, young lady." She switched to her motherly tone.

Judy rubbed her neck. "That's very nice of you… but you've already done so much for me an-"

Nick's mother leaned down to her and pointed at the table. "Eat. Your. Breakfast. Doctor's orders."

Judy shrunk under her gaze. "Yes, ma'am." She squeaked.

.

.

Meanwhile, Nick wasn't the happiest fox around. The bullet in his body could have something to do with that. He groaned, a small streak of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. He sat in a back alley with his back to the wall, gripping his side, not helping much to prevent the blood loss. But that's not what worried him the most. Since he got shot, all of his instinct were running wild. He managed to force himself to flee from his attackers, instead of tearing them apart in a serum induced rage. No telling who else could've been caught up in such a fight. The only luck he had was that a police car was nearby when the shots were fired and its siren scared the assailants away. So now the main issue was to not bleed out to death in a dirty alley. *I can't trust a hospital in this situation… Nor can I rely on Carrots, she'll start asking questions… too many questions. That leaves…*

"Mister?"

Nick's ears shot up. A very young deer was approaching him with a worried look.

"Mister, you okay?"

Nick waved him away. "I'm perfectly fine. Nothing to see here." The fox's heartbeat accelerated to dangerous levels and his jaw twitched at the sight of vulnerable prey in attack range.

"You're bleedin', mister. I can go call an ambulance." The kid offered.

*Of all times… A dutiful one had to appear in a place where nobody gives a damn about others…*

He could feel, that the adrenaline level in his blood was rising. There wasn't much time left before he'd lose control. Nick had to take a gamble. The fox jumped to his feet and leapt towards the deer. "Scram!" He roared and took a swing at him. The kid screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Nick panted heavily, both from the strain to his body and withheld savagery surging through his mind.

"There he is!" A scream came from the alley's entrance. Two rhinos that attacked him in the first place finally caught up to him.

*Oh crap!* Nick dashed towards the nearest door and bust them open using his shoulder while bullets whizzed above his head.

.

.

"This is delicious!" Judy munched the food served by Nick's mother.

"Glad you like it, usually I cook just for myself."

"Really? What about Nick? You said this is his flat."

The vixen shrugged. "He bought it. Send me the keys and money to furnish the place. I mean, I was shocked at first, never imagined that I could live somewhere else than in slums. Sometimes it still amazes me that all of this is real."

"So… he lives somewhere else?" The little officer made a mental note about Nick's earnings and what he spends them on.

For the first time Vivian sighed in Judy's presence. "He has his own life now… We don't contact each other that often."

The bunny tried to imagine Nick chatting with his mother on the phone and failed. "Um, how often, if I may ask?"

The vixen rested her muzzle on a paw and took a sip of tea. "Last time was nine years ago."

Judy dropped her fork. "NINE!?" She almost choked with her food.

"Well, he's a grown fox now and we had some issues about his line of work. I wouldn't count our last meeting as a pleasant one. So imagine my surprise, when yesterday he calls me out of the blue in the middle of the night, panic in his voice and asks me to take care of a drunk girl, that happens to be his friend." She took another sip of her tea. "And, believe me, the only person he had ever called a friend before was the fennec fox, Finnick." She put down the cup and stared at Judy. "So I was really curious who's that special lady that was able to grab his attention. And I'm glad that it's you."

The bunny blushed with the compliment, as she never considered herself as anyone 'special', not to Nick anyway. Plus, she never knew that being Nick's friend held such a meaning. It made her feel sorry for the fox, not making any friends for so many years. "You overestimate me. Besides, I didn't do that much…"

Vivian gave her a grateful look and a smile. "Judy, I haven't spoken to my own son for nine years. Years, you hear me? And you've changed that. He even promised that he'll call me today. That would be a second time in almost a decade we get to exchange words. Yesterday I wouldn't even dream of it." She reached out and squeezed her paw. "Thank you." Vivian whispered, tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Judy watched the vixen with a paw at her tiny chest. She thought of something to say, but she knew that whatever she could come up with would sound stupid or improper in the presence of the moved mother. Instead, the bunny gently squeezed back. "You're welcome." She said quietly.

.

.

Nick ran like his life depended on it. Escaping two rhinos in the maze of alleys wouldn't be a problem if not for the bleeding and an excruciating pain radiating from his skull. He was running away, but every muscle in his body wanted to turn around and jump at them to sink fangs in their throats. He stormed through a kitchen of a small restaurant, two laundries and a grocery store, navigating towards his goal. His best bet was to avoid the streets as much as possible. Those guys had a car and guns, not a combination to face in an open space. So he ducked, shoved and jumped over surprised mammals to move forward as soon as possible. His paws skidded on the pavement as he ran around the corner of the building, unmistakable screech of tires behind him. Other mammals fled out of the way, not wanting to be part of this crazy chase, especially when one of the rhino's had his hand outside the car and continued shooting at the fox. One of the bullets swished dangerously close and grazed the fox's shoulder. With a painful hiss Nick quickly checked his watch. *Two minutes.* With that thought he crossed the street and ran into a nearby apartment building, two thugs hot on his hindpaws.

.

.

The flat was filled with laughter of two cheerful females.

"No way! Nick did that?" Judy asked between giggles.

"Oh yes, he always was such a resourceful young mammal. And speaking of young, I still have some pictures of him from the old times, want to see?"

Judy bounced up and down on the couch. "Are you kidding me? Of course!"

Vivian took out a huge album that looked like it has seen better days. She opened it and shuffled the pages. "Ah-ha! Here it is. He was twenty at that time." She pointed at a picture. It showed a fox standing somewhere outside in the sun, apparently working on constructing a wooden shed. He was in worker's pants and gloves, wiping his forehead with an arm. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Sweat glistened on his fur, making it stick to his body, revealing a shape of his well-toned arms and parts of torso. Judy swallowed, but held back her embarrassment and risked a glance at Vivian. She was grinning at her.

"Oh, no reaction, eh?" She chirped, convincing Judy that she showed her this picture on purpose.

"Haha, sorry for not blushing at the sight of half-naked fox." She quipped back.

The vixen laughed. "Sorry, I just thought that it would be interesting to see how you react. But you didn't…" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Not fazed by naked fur?"

Judy tried to deflect the question by smiling innocently and shrugging her arms.

"Or maybe… maybe you've already seen him without a shirt." She leaned towards the bunny. Judy managed not to blush and she shook her head, but the glint in Vivian's eye told her that she failed to fool the vixen.

"Oh… my… goodness…" Nick's mother gasped and put the album away. "Tell me EVERYTHING."

.

.

Right after his pursuers ran into the building, Nick reappeared from behind the opened door and ran outside. He bought himself additional 10 seconds at best, but it should be enough. The fox approached the rhino's car and fished out a pocket knife and stabbed at the tires, aiming for the tire valve. A satisfying hiss told him that he succeeded and he repeated the action with other wheels. Only then he dashed forward, leaving a bloody trail behind.

.

.

Judy sank into the couch, red as a beetroot. Vivian finally calmed down after the attack of laughter and managed to catch her breath. "Really, I haven't laughed this much in years." The bunny mumbled something unintelligible. "Oh, come on, Judy. There's nothing to embarrassed about."

"Maybe for you." Came a quiet mutter.

Vivian shuffled closer to the bunny. "Judy, Judy, Judy… Don't you see? Nick really cares about you. I can't imagine any other person he'd do this much for them."

Even through the veil of embarrassment, Judy could feel a warm feeling somewhere deep within her chest. It felt good to know that she's such an important friend for him.

"Look, I'm very grateful to you. You've started opening him to the world again. No one else was capable of that, even me and I'm his own mother. Please, look after him." She asked with great sincerity.

All Judy could do was to nod. "Okay."

.

.

His pursuers were again on his tail, now additionally pissed about their car. Nick was wheezing the whole time, his vision starting to get blurry from the blood loss. He cast another glance at the watch. *Thirty seconds.* He stormed pass a surprised doorkeeper in an apartment building and headed for the stairs. After a frantic climb Nick kicked open the door leading for the roof and rushed outside. He went by the chimneys and ventilation shafts to the edge of the roof and stood on it. A loud crack of the door announced the arrival of the thugs. Nick turned to them, just empty space behind him now.

"Hey, nice weather for a stroll, eh?" He coughed. Both rhinos raised their guns at him. The fox looked at his watch and smiled *Zero.* Still smiling, Nick took a step backwards.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

 **Wow, and I mean WOW! I never imagined that this story could get over a hundred favourites. Thank you so much! *bows in respect***

 **Okay, if this reaches the 200 mark I'll write a special, bonus chapter. Extra fluffy or really mysterious, we'll decide on that later ;)**

 **So, to not leave you hanging any longer, here's what happens after the cliffhanger.**

 **Chapter 12**

Falling down, Nick clenched his teeth, bracing for the impact. It came hard, knocking the air from his lungs. The fox's body tumbled on the solid surface until he managed to grab an air vent. He was lying flat on the roof of Zootopian train, speeding for the main station at Savanna Central. Again, the vast knowledge of the city saved his hide. Nick finally could let out a sigh of relief, certain that those two wouldn't be able to follow him. Leaving them far behind, he now had two problems to think about. First was that, while he postponed it for now, he'll have to deal with the source of this attack. That required some investigating as well as countermeasures in case it all goes in the wrong direction. The other problem was just the minor issue of getting the bullet out and not bleeding to death. He touched his wounded side and flinched with pain. *Let's vote on solving the bleeding problem first or I won't even get to worry about the attackers at all.*

He reached for his phone and surveyed its state after the fall. The screen was cracked but it was still functioning. With only one free paw he wrote a text message.

 _Don't tell the bunny. Got shot. Basement, Bush Ave. 31, in 30 min._

 _Nick_

He sent it and hoped that she'll abide his wish of not telling Carrots about the situation. Seeing that ever so determined and righteous face either sad of annoyed about hiding this from her would be too tempting to not crack a few jokes. He tried to chuckle, but it came as a bloody gurgle, drops of the red liquid spraying on his shirt and the train's roof. *Jokes aside…* He thought when the spasm subsided. *I don't think I'll last too long…*

.

.

Vivian was cleaning up after the breakfast, having send Judy to take a shower, when her phone signaled a new message. She wiped her paws and unlocked the screen to read the text. Her face went pale under the red fur. Still, she acted without wasting any second. The vixen ran into her bedroom and grabbed her medical bag throwing in several items, like bandages and disinfectants. When she got it fully packed, Vivian tapped on the bathroom door. "Judy!" She called out loud. "I need to leave immediately, I have an urgent patient. Make yourself at home, the keys are on the shelf next to the door and there is more food in the fridge. Ah, right! Your clothes are on the bed. Take care." And before the bunny could answer in any way, she ran out of the apartment.

.

.

Nick finally collapsed on his bed, panting heavily. His mouth had a metallic taste, due to the blood he coughed up. He was no doctor, but he read books about anatomy and spitting blood meant that the bullet damaged either his lungs or some part of digestive tract. He wasn't exactly a fan of any of those options, because that meant a more serious injury than he originally thought. Nick checked his watch. *15 minutes left.* If she won't arrive soon, there's really a possibility that he could die. He thought about Judy. About her smiles, angry expressions, smug grins when she outsmarted him… It all merged into one blurry picture as his eyesight started giving up.

"Sorry Fluff…" He whispered to the emptiness of his underground home. His eyelids were feeling heavy for quite some time now and it was starting to get too difficult to keep them up. *Oh well, at least I don't need to worry about those thugs anymore…* He closed his eyes and imagined a picture of smiling Judy, wanting it to be the last thing in his mind. But the bunny that appeared in his thoughts wasn't smiling. She was shedding tears. *Why are you crying Carrots? Did something happen?* He reached out to her but she was too far. *What's wrong? Did someone die?* She nodded slightly and looked directly at him.

A shock penetrated his body and the fox sprang up from the bed. "Carrots!" Nick screamed in the darkness of the room. He still felt the piercing pain in his side but he was awake again. He rubbed his eyes with both paws and slapped his cheeks. *What's wrong with you?* Nick asked himself. *You're not going to let some dumb thugs get the better of you.* The fox leaned his back on the wall and kept pressuring the wound, trying to slow down the bleeding, even in the slightest. He also kept doing math in his mind, to keep himself awake. *5 times 7 equals 35, 11 times 14 equals 154, 44 divided by…*

He didn't get far when the door slammed open and a slightly older, female version of himself stood at the door. "Nick!" She cried out and approached him.

"Hey, sorry for not making the bed…" He croaked.

"Very funny, you dumb son! What have gotten yourself into?" Vivian rummaged through her bag and took out the necessary stuff.

"Instead of asking 'why', shouldn't you focus more on the wound? The bullet's still inside. And I believe I've also been coughing some blood." He hissed in pain when she lifted his arm and tore open the shirt. His entire side's fur was plastered to skin with blood. The vixen gasped at the sight. "Oh my… Nick! We need to get you to a hospital, now!"

Nick clicked his tongue. "Can't you deal with it yourself?"

"Are you mad?! Even I would need an operating room!" She fumbled with her phone, trying to dial a number. Her son's hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist. "No hospital…" He muttered through his teeth.

Vivian struggled with him for a moment, but stopped when she saw his gaze. She bit her lip. "Fine. Lie down."

He groaned from a sting of pain, but listened to her and lied flat on his back. The vixen reached for her bag, after a second her hand returned in a blur and stabbed Nick in the arm with something. His eyes went wide when he realized that she injected him with a syringe. The contents flowed into his body and started its mischievous work.

"What the-" He wanted to stand up but Vivian placed a paw on his chest and held him down.

"Stay still, you stupid son!" She muttered, holding the phone in her other paw, calling for an ambulance.

"What did you do to me?" The room was getting blurry again but this time it wasn't from the blood loss.

"Stopped you from killing yourself."

Nick chuckled nervously, dazed by the drug. "It's called a hustle, swe…"

He fell into the darkness.

.

.

When Nick came to, the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He was still feeling dizzy and his side ached, but much less than before. He lifted his head to discover that he was lying in a hospital bed, attached to various medical equipment, measuring his state and life signs. *Damn it…* Nick fell back on the pillow, gathering his thoughts, making sure that they're in order.

"Finally!" A relieved voice came from the door. Vivian hurried to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You landed in the surgery in the last minute, any later and you'd be…" Her voice trailed off. "You scared me to death." She finished after a moment.

"I'll try to remember not to do that again." He mumbled, not looking at his mother.

She reached out and placed her paw over his. "Nicholas, what happened?"

The fox sat up. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

Vivian dropped her ears. "Nick… please, whatever happened to you we can talk about it. You can trust me, you know that."

He pulled back his paw from her grip. "It's not a matter of trust, mother."

The vixen flinched hearing his tone. Helplessness showed on her face. She was losing him again.

"Nicky…" She pleaded.

Nick glanced at her. *You dumb fox, what are you doing again… Wasn't the last time enough?* He let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry. It's something that I have to deal on my own." She looked crestfallen, but then he continued. "I trust you. I'd trust you with my life. Hell, I just did that. But you know better than anyone that I don't like bringing up my problems. And in this particular case I don't want you to be caught in it, because you're very important to me. You know that, right?" Nick looked her in the eyes and she answered with a caring gaze.

Vivian sniffed and let out a nervous giggle. "Good to know that I'm so important, that you won't talk to me for nine years."

Nick's ears drooped as he heard her words. He hung his head. "I'm sorry… mom."

The vixen couldn't hold it in anymore and she leaned to hug him, placing her head on his chest and crying. Crying the tears she withheld for almost a decade. Nick, in a rare occasion of opening his heart, accepted her feelings and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, mom." He whispered.

.

.

Judy sat on the couch, sipping tea and taking in the recent events. She was surprised how different were the characters of Nick and Vivian. Like fire and water. Still, Judy really liked the vixen. She was so hospitable to her, never judging the bunny for her drunken behavior and even covering for her in the ZPD. It seemed silly, but Judy felt around her like with her own mother, even though she was a fox. That's why it was even more of a mystery why Nick would avoid contact with her for so long. She had a feeling that Vivian would probably tell her the reason if she'd ask, but it seemed improper to do that. And Nick… She sighed. Nick would NEVER answer such a question, that's for sure.

.

.

The foxes stayed in the embrace for a long time, Vivian's sobbing quieting down eventually and she just enjoyed holding her son in her arms. She squeezed tighter, never wanting to let go again.

"Mom, stitches." He groaned painfully.

She gasped and released her grip. "Oh, sorry!" The vixen sat back on the edge of his bed.

"Good afternoon Mr Wilde." Said a voice from the door. A badger in a nurse's uniform walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, apart from lead shortage in my body I seem to be rather fine." He quipped, any sincerity disappearing from his gaze and his eyes snapping back to being completely unreadable. Vivian sighed seeing this reaction.

"If you're that snarky after a life-saving operation then you're fine in my book." She commented while getting off the bed. "I need some coffee." The vixen headed for the door, but paused briefly to wave a finger at him. "And you behave yourself, young man."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes…"

When Vivian left the room, the fox directed his attention to the badger. She approached him, a sterile bag with ampules in her paw. "Since you were rolled into an emergency surgery we didn't have time to perform standard blood tests." She took out the ampules. "I will need three samples from you, don't worry, it won't hurt." She reached for the PVC in his arm, but Nick quickly covered it with his paw.

"No."

"Sir, it's just a standard procedure."

"For which I don't give my consent." He replied firmly.

The badger was slightly surprised by his reaction. "Mr Wilde, this is a procedure to assess your state of health and rule out the possibility that there are any infections."

Nick gazed directly into her eyes. "Universal Medical Regulations, section 3 - Rights of the Patient, chapter 2, clause 6, sub clause 'B' – Every medical procedure, treatment or test requires informed and voluntary permission from the patient." He recited.

She looked dumbfounded, her mouth ajar. "Sir… the procedures… I need to inform the doctor and family members…" She mumbled and headed for the door, but Nick's voice held her in place.

"Section 2 – Confidentiality, chapter 1, clause 1, sub clause 'A' – Every member of health care profession shall not share patient's personal information without the patient's permission."

She swallowed nervously, taken aback by his voice. She felt like listening to an automatic record. "The doctor…" she managed before he interrupted again, eyes fixed on her face.

"Section 2 – Confidentiality, chapter 4, clause 2, sub clause 'D' – Breaking the rule of confidentiality may result in being suspended in their profession, have their licence revoked or face criminal charges and imprisonment, depending on the individual case." Nick said and leaned forward. "If you tell anything about my decision to any doctor or my mother, I will file a complaint and issue a lawsuit." It wasn't a threat, the fox simply stated a fact. The female took a step back. "I won't tell anyone!" She squealed and ran out of the room.

Nick relaxed a bit and stared out of the window. The sky was already turning yellow signalling the incoming evening. He was glad that he could deal with the blood testing problem while his mother was not present. The fox couldn't take any chances when there was a risk that someone would find traces of Nighthowler serum in his bloodstream. *At least, not until they complete a cure for it.*

A ringtone drew his attention. He knew it, because it was from his phone. Someone removed it from his pocket and placed it on a small table beside the bed. He checked the number. *Carrots?* He flipped the green icon with his thumb and laid flat on the bed.

"Hey, Fluff. What's up?"

"Hi, Nick. How are you doing?" The fox could hear a hint of uncertainty in the bunny's voice.

"Lying on a bed." He replied with a smile.

"Oh… really?" Obviously she didn't anticipate a response like that. And Nick knew an opportunity when he heard one.

"What? Wanna' join me?" The fox grinned.

"No, I don't!" She fumed back. "Geez, is there any trace of seriousness in you?"

He shrugged. "Dunno', never saw it." Nick _knew_ that she rolled her eyes. "What's eating you, my furry friend?" The fox addressed the concern in her voice.

"Well, you know… about yesterday…"

"Liked my shirt?" Nick interrupted with a smirk. "No, don't say anything. I already know the answer."

Judy sighed with irritation. "Nick, I swear…"

"You're welcome." He said, placing an arm over his eyes.

There was a slight pause. "Sorry?"

"You're welcome, Carrots." Nick repeated. "Look, I know you enough to predict what you're going to say. So don't sweat it, but maybe don't turn sleeping with my shirt into an everyday ritual, ok?" His words were rewarded with a quiet snigger.

"Okay." Judy said in a much more relaxed tone. "I'll make a note of that."

"I imagine that my mom already dealt with your absence today?"

"Yes, she… Hang on a minute, how do you know I'm not at work." She inquired from him.

Nick chuckled. "Carrots, seeing in what state you were yesterday it's a miracle that you can even talk normally today. And after…" He noticed Vivian coming into the room with a cheetah in a doctor's coat. "Oops, sorry Fluff, got to go. I'll talk to you later." Before she could protest, Nick hung up.

"Good afternoon Mr Wilde, I am doctor Smith and I'm responsible for your further treatment."

"Nice to meet you, doc."

Vivian rolled her eyes, but the cheetah smiled.

"It's always good to be in high spirits. How do you feel?"

Nick shrugged without much enthusiasm. "Like a shot fox after a surgery."

Doctor Smith chuckled at his response. "Is he always like this?" He directed those words at the vixen. Her reply came in form of an embarrassed sigh, universal for every mother with a grown up son.

"When can I go home?" This question surprised the two doctors.

"Nick! You're freshly out of surgery! There's no way you're going anywhere." His mother hissed.

The cheetah nodded to her words. "I'm afraid your mother is right. We cannot let you leave in such a short time after a serious surgery. Additionally, you have lost a lot of blood. My recommendation is for you to stay at the hospital for a week."

*I don't have a week.* Nick thought to himself. Therefore, he had to act now.

"I'd like to be discharged today."

"Nick!" The vixen gasped in shock and her son held up a paw before she could say anything else.

"This my own decision, within my rights as a patient. I am fully conscious, without any mental condition or under effects of any medication. Therefore, I can be discharged whenever I want, right doctor?"

The cheetah let out a sigh. "Technically, yes. You are correct, but there's still an issue of the shooting. I am required to inform the authorities about this incident."

Nick shook his head with a laugh. "No need! Do you think that the ZPD will even _look_ at a case of a fox being shot? Hardly. So my advice is to not mention it to them, to save your time, their time and cut the cost of paper that you'd surely need to fill out all the required paperwork. And I'll make it simple for you." To Vivian's horror, he tore away all the monitoring cables that were attached to him and slid off the bed. "You'll need only one sheet of paper and lend me a pen."

.

.

Half an hour later Nick was walking out the main door of the hospital, his mother right behind him.

"Nicholas Wilde, I did not bring you to a hospital just to watch you leave and endanger yourself again!" He could tell that she was angry, but that anger came from her motherly care about a certain stubborn fox. To stop it from escalating he had to resort to a really underhanded tactic – honesty.

Nick spun around and grabbed his mother's shoulders.

"I'm not doing this because I want to! Yes, I'm still wounded and I know the risks. And one of those risks is that the mammals that attacked me will come back for me. Would you prefer me to wait in a hospital room, waiting to be executed or let me deal with this on my own terms?" She listened to him with eyes wide open. "I can handle it. But I don't want to involve anyone else, not mammals at the hospital, not you or my friends, especially officer Hopps, so don't even tell her about this. Right now, go home and let me solve this, please. At least I won't have to worry about you getting hurt."

Vivian tried to think of an argument against his logic, but ultimately failed. Her ears drooped as she nodded in silence. The vixen gently placed a paw on his chest, right next to the wound. "Just be safe, that's all I'm asking."

"I will be fine." He assured her.

His mother leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before strolling into the direction of the cabs waiting in front of the main entrance.

*I'm sorry… But this is the best way to keep _you_ safe.* Still, he didn't want her to leave in such a sad state. "Mom!" He called out to her. "Can I drop by for lunch someday?" This time, she showed him a genuine, warm smile.

"Anytime, son. Anytime."

.

.

Judy was through with watching the TV, the last interesting thing was the evening news and most of them were completely boring. That's when she finally decided to cave in to her curiosity. The bunny took the photo album she's been purposefully avoiding since Vivian left the apartment. Since it was her 'sick day' anyway and her own flat was far from being the cosy and pleasant place the Vivian's apartment was, Judy decided to stay until the vixen would come back. And the album was the most interesting item in her eyes. But she resisted the urge to look through it, out of respect for Vivian's and Nick's privacy. However, the bunny reached her limit and now was shuffling the photo covered pages. Wondering if she should just start from the beginning of randomly jumping from one photo to another, her eye caught a sight that was extremely rare. Right before her, there was a photograph of Nick smiling in an honest, natural way. No sly grins or witty smirks, just a plain smile. And standing right next to him was a female ferret, a shy smile on her face. But Judy's gaze was now focused on one more detail – she had her paw wrapped around Nick's arm. Questions, possible answers and suspicions flooded her mind, as well as a tiny sting in her chest. But right as she felt it, Judy shook her heading shaking off the thought that she could be jealous of another female being close to Nick. He was her friend and it just concerned her that there could be someone that was closer to him than her. Not realizing that she contradicted herself, the bunny kept staring at the picture.

"Oh dear…" Said a voice behind her and she sprang upwards with a shriek.

Vivian took off her coat and hanged it by the door.

"O dear, oh dear…" She repeated and approached the bunny, who was now clutching her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just thought…" Judy stuttered, searching for words.

The vixen sat next to her and shook her head. "Sweetie, I don't mind you looking through the album. I told you to make yourself at home, after all. It's just that this photograph…" She let out a sigh. "Let's say it's best not to mention it around Nicholas, ok?" Judy opened her mouth, but Vivian raised a paw. "I know you're curious and I don't blame you for that. But it's not my place to tell you the history of this picture, Nick would never forgive me if I did."

The bunny's ears fell behind her head. "I understand." She said quietly. Judy knew it meant that if she ever wanted to know more about this, she'd have to wait until Nick opens up to her enough to trust her with this story. Judy feared the thought that it could never happen, because this would mean he didn't trust her.

.

.

The moon was almost up when Nick arrived at the Golden Hoof and strolled inside the club.

"Basker!" He yelled as he approached the gangster.

"Nicky, boy!" The goat waved off two female dancers sitting with him. This was business talk. "You've helped me save a lot of money yesterday." He raised a glass with a wink.

"I'm thrilled." The fox replied and sat down. "But someone isn't as happy as you." He lifted his shirt to demonstrate the bandages wrapped around his torso.

Basker put down the drink. "Oh, I see. Well, someone wins someone loses."

*And you're perfectly fine with this, you bastard.* Nick knew that the goat will not even lift a finger to help him, but he could at least talk him into _pointing_ a finger.

"I know all the faces that were at table yesterday. But none of them are the type to hold a grudge over a couple thousand dollars and even if, they'd be aiming at you first. That means either you organised this or pointed me out as a _scapegoat._ " Basker's nose scrunched hearing the word. He glared at Nick with visible irritation.

"We had a deal, Nicky. I've fulfilled my end of it and so did you, there's no reason for me to go after you. At least, not for _now_." The emphasis on the last word was clearly a warning, but to Nick it meant that the goat was starting to lose his cool. He folded his arms.

"Does Gazellini use rhino triggermammals?" The fox inquired of him.

For a brief moment the gangster's face showed surprise but he quickly replaced it with a smirk. "Not that I know of."

Nick replied with a smug grin. "Work on your poker face." With these words, he left, leaving the puzzled goat behind him.

He got the information he needed. His suspicions about the goat disappeared after this conversation. That left him with option two. There were three mob bosses at the table and Nick knew that the two of them would never hire rhinos for the job. He wasn't sure about Gazellini, though. But Basker's answer told him everything. *He _knew_.* The fox clenched his paws. He spent too many years as a hustler and a conmammal to be fooled by a face like that. And now he had a clear target, the deer known for having a very short temper and being a sore loser. Nick didn't want to act rashly as the gangster needed time to cool off, before he could listen to any reason. But the fox's presence alone could pose a threat to his mother of the bunny, so the best course of action would be to lay low for a while. Or disappear from the city. Nick sighed inwardly. He couldn't put it off any longer and considering the situation, this was a perfect time for it.

*Time to get enlisted…*

.

.

The next morning Judy slipped into her uniform, preparing for the day in work. Yesterday she accepted Vivian's invitation to supper, but insisted that she had to get back home before the night. Now, with her uniform, badge and unchanging determination she was ready to go out and continue making the world a better place. Stopping by for coffee at Snarlbucks, of course.

.

.

Nick couldn't get any proper sleep on that night and when he woke up at six in the morning, he decided that lying in bed any longer would be a waste of time. And he had little time, considering a mobster that was out there to get him. Therefore, he got dressed, changed his bandages and left his room, heading for the nearest bar to grab some grub on his way to the main precinct of the ZPD.

An hour later, the journey prolonged by the fact he took a more secure route, Nick walked into the police station, the application form from Judy in his pocket. As usual, the first thing to notice there was Clawhauser. The cheetah was chomping through another box of donuts, two empty ones already lying next to the feline.

"Hey there, Benjamin." Nick called out to him.

Clawhauser flinched hearing the fox's voice. "Oh, umm, hey Nick."

"Chill, buddy." The fox approached the reception desk. "Remember, we're cool as long as you keep to our agreement, okay?"

The cheetah fidgeted a bit. "I know, I know… But Nick, is it really alright? I mean, even drunk, I don't think Judy would act like that if she wouldn't like you…"

The fox ran a paw down his face. "Benjamin, listen to m-"

"Nick!" A merry voice filled the entrance hall as Judy walked out the bullpen and ran towards them. Nick shot a warning glare at the receptionist.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The bunny asked when she came to a stop next to him.

"We-ell, I thought about it and it seemed like a good time to drop by and apply for Clawhauser's position. I just hope that those donuts are on the house." He quipped with a grin.

Judy chuckled and the feline grabbed the pastry box and held it up as if Nick was trying to steal them.

"You're really applying?" She hopped from one leg to another. "That's great! Good for you!" She punched him playfully on the side. On his wounded side. Not expecting it, Nick instinctively clutched his wound and a painful grunt escaped his mouth. *Thanks a lot, Carrots. That really helps…*

"What's the matter, slick? Can't take a friendly nudge?" She joked with a smirk.

"Har, har…" Was all he could manage, without giving out his current state. But it was in vain as Nick heard a sharp intake of air from the bunny. He felt his shirt getting damp. *Oh no, _nonono_!* Apparently the stitches were torn and he was bleeding again.

Judy grabbed his paw, her voice now full of distress. "Nick! What is this?! Your wounded!"

"Just some strawberry juice…" He croaked in a lame attempt of weaselling out of it.

She struggled with his arm. "Just show me, you dumb fox! Is it serious?"

Nick kept clutching his side, refusing to let go. But Judy eventually managed to shove off his paw and lift the shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the bloodied bandages.

" _Strawberry juice_ , my butt!" She exclaimed, eyes narrowed and angry. "What in the world happened?!" The bunny paused for a moment as if remembering something. "Wait a minute… your mother left yesterday for an _emergency_ … don't tell me…" She eyed him with an accusing stare.

*Damn it Carrots, you're too good a detective…* Nick thought.

He gave in, partially due to the growing pain and her persistence.

"Fine, you got me… I got into a fight with a rhino in a bar and forgot that they have a rather sharp horn. So here I am, with a horn shaped hole in my side, satisfied?"

"Like hell I am." She grabbed his tie and pulled him with her, heading to the elevator. "You're coming with me. A medic will look at you."

He was forced to tag along, like a domesticated fox on a leash.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **A new chapter is here and it's going to be a bit about Nick's issues about himself, still there's some space left for action. ;)**

 **To answer a question that appeared in the reviews: I know that for now this story is not strictly focused on NickxJudy, but trust me we'll get there, just need to build up some story behind it. It will have a better feel to it when both of them will bring some backstory into this relationship.**

 **If you have any more thoughts or questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review. :)**

 **And as teaser - fluff, hurt, hardships, humor and pain (physical and emotional) is ahead of us so stay tuned and I'll keep them coming.**

 **Chapter 13**

The medical office of the precinct wasn't built with the thought of smaller mammals, so Nick had to sit on a bear sized bed, while a lynx medic surveyed his wound. The fox knew that there was no fooling the feline with the rhino story, he had to come up with something else. *Maybe if I talk to him…* He opened his mouth with a grin forming on his mouth, but then an accelerating thumping noise made him stop. An irritated bunny was staring him down, with her hindpaw tapping furiously on the floor. *Or maybe not…* He corrected himself.

The lynx unrolled the last of the bandages and gently touched Nick's ribs with a gloved paw. "This is a serious wound…" He pulled some fur to the side. "There are even stitches here, so I assume you've already been treated by a doctor?"

"Pretty much." Nick replied, avoiding Judy's gaze.

"It'll be best if you would contact your surgeon immediately regarding proper treatment. I can temporarily stop the bleeding but that's all. Go to a hospital right after that."

"I'd really love to do that, howeve-"

"No excuses this time Nicholas!" A voice roared from the entrance. Nick groaned seeing its owner. Vivian stormed inside and stood by the bed. The fox shot a quick glance at the bunny. Judy folded her arms and was wearing a very smug grin. *Bloody hell, when did she call her?*

The lynx lowered his head with respect when he saw Nick's mother. "Doctor Wilde, it's an honour!"

"I already told you to stop that Gerold. Now shoo." She waved him off and the medic left the room with great haste. After that, Vivian turned to Nick again. "Mind explaining this to me?! Less then 24 hours pass since you get shot, then you almost bleed out to death on my lap and now you got your wound open again?!"

"Mom, I told you already, I can handle it…"

"Not with a reopened wound, you can't!"

Even with their loud argument a small voice slipped through. "Shot? Bleed out… to death?" Judy had wide opened eyes and her ears drooping miserably. She was clutching her vest with both paws. Then, like in a trance she slowly approached the bed and stood on a stool the medic was using. She clenched her paws around Nick's arm.

"What do you mean 'to death'? Nick talk to me!" The bunny pleaded. "What happened to you?!" He could see the fear in her eyes. She was that worried about him.

"I'd also like to know that." Vivian folded her arms.

*Hey, two on one isn't fair! Why, oh why did she call her here?* The fox never wanted this to happen and now he felt that if they keep pressuring him, he'll eventually give up. The mere thought terrified him as he usually relied on slightly altered descriptions of reality and the truth was always the last thing that left his mouth. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Look, since it already came to this, can we continue after I get my wound treated?" He said without any smile or grin. The females exchanged glances and glared back at him. "You can bet we will!" They said simultaneously.

Nick rolled his eyes. *Great, now I have a stereo.*

.

.

The trip to the hospital was just a pretext for the fox to have some time to think of about a plan. He even considered looking for an opportunity to escape. He had hoped that it'll be just his mother but the vixen stormed into Bogo's office to 'have a word' with him and after a minute she came back, saying that Judy is allowed to tag along. The perspective of speaking honestly with these two was out of the question. This made him feel trapped, also literally as Judy and Vivian sat on both his sides in the cab, like they were half expecting him to run away. *This isn't looking good…* He thought grimly.

When they arrived and took him to the ER he visited not long ago, a familiar feline approached Nick's bed. "Well, look who's back." Doctor Smith smiled at the sight of the fox.

"Hey, doc." He muttered in return.

"My dumb son has torn a few stitches and needs _proper_ treatment, doctor." Vivian kept her paw on Nick's shoulder, indicating that he's not going anywhere this time.

„Fine, let's have a look then." He put on a pair of sterile gloves. A quick examination ended up with removing the rest of the stitches, cleaning the wound thoroughly and sewing it back again. And this time, with two females breathing down his neck, he had no way of talking his way out of this. Therefore, he was placed in a separate room for observation for the next couple of days. And while he sat on the bed there, a vixen and a bunny were glaring at him with impatient eyes.

"Well?" Judy asked.

"Something to tell us, maybe?" Vivian added.

Nick hung his head. "Um, I'm really tired and I think I'd like to get some sleep. Can't we leave it until tomorrow?" He tried.

"NO!" Came from both mouths.

"Geez, what are you, twins? He couldn't help but to put in joke.

"Stop deflecting the topic Nicholas!" The vixen snarled at the fox, making his shoulders sink lower.

Nick could tell that his mother was really angry this time and she wasn't going to let him slip away. Still, there was a tight knot on his tongue regarding the shooting. *Stop pressuring me!* He glanced at his mother with a pained gaze. *You _know_ I hate it when you do this, yet you're tormenting me to this extent…* It hurt. Not the gunshot wound, not the bruises and not even the growing headache. Just the fact, that something very personal was being dragged out of him against his will. Like a needle that tries to penetrate the steel armor around his heart.

Vivian noticed the burning emotions behind his expression and seemed to soften a bit. She rubbed her head with a paw and turned to Judy. "Sweetie, could I burden you with bringing me a cup of tea? All these nerves made my throat dry. There's a vending machine at the end of the corridor." She handed her the money. The bunny sent her a puzzled look. "Please?" Judy nodded slowly and headed for the door with a lingering feeling that she's being sent away for a different reason.

When she left the room, Vivian turned to her son with no trace of anger left on her face. It was replaced by care and a hint of sadness. She sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving her bag on the chair and placed her paw on Nick's.

"Nicky…" She said softly. "I know this is difficult for you, but please understand… We're worried about you."

"I can take care of myself." He didn't look her in the eyes this time.

"I can see that." The vixen replied, but without any sarcasm in her voice.

Nick stayed silent and stared at the view behind the window. Vivian hated seeing him in this closed up state. She was also suffering from knowing that she was partially responsible for his emotional shell. The vixen squeezed gently his paw.

"Nick, I won't pressure you anymore. If you don't want to say it, I'll respect that. But please consider talking to Judy."

She slipped from the bed and picked up her bag. There was no reaction from Nick. He only stared without muttering even a single word. Watching his now empty expression, eyes still fixed on the window, she decided to try.

The vixen took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Nick, let her in."

He flinched.

.

.

Judy was holding the requested tea and was almost at Nick's room when her sensitive ears picked up voices.

"Not going to happen." That was Nick.

"Nicky…" Vivian's voice.

Judy stopped by the wall, not going in. The bunny didn't want to interrupt their conversation. She couldn't see them but her ears were making up for that.

"We've had this conversation _nine_ years ago." A warning in his voice. Judy's nose twitched. Somehow, inside she knew that this was a reference to whatever happened in the past and caused almost a decade long break in their relationship.

"This is different."

"Can't see how."

"Nick, she's not _Irene..._ "

Judy's heart skipped a beat. The way Vivian said the name made the bunny feel a tad bit uncomfortable. And it appeared that not only her. The silence painfully dragged on. Why wasn't he responding? Was he angry? Shocked? Feeling hurt? What meaning did that name hold?

Finally, she heard Nick's voice again, now angry and full of spite. "If you think that, as a fox, I'll open up to a rabbit…"

Judy felt as if someone stabbed her heart. She thought of him as a friend and with his playful attitude around her, she assumed that he thought the same. Her ears fell down, along with her mood.

"Don't talk about Judy like that!" Vivian suddenly raised her voice, making the bunny's ears perk up again. "Stop pushing mammals away from you, Nick. Especially those who care about you and I know she does. I understand your reservations and that it must be very difficult for you… but please, put some trust in her."

A male, tired sigh. "I told you already, it's not a matter of trust."

There was a longer pause this time.

"Nicholas…" The vixen's voice was full of grief. "I can't undo what happened back then and believe me I'd give up everything for such a chance. But I can't just sit by and watch you ignore every helping paw, I love you too much to do that. So this is the one thing I won't let go – talk to her. And if you want to be angry at someone you can be angry at me. You can throw everything you want at me and I won't object." A slight pause. "But don't push Judy away. She's different than her, I know that."

The bunny now had tears in her eyes, both from the emotional impact of the conversation between mother and son and also the trust that Vivian was placing in her. She covered her mouth with a paw to not let out an audible sob.

An angry click of a tongue came from the room. "You can't know that."

"Need I remind you that I'm a mother of a hustler? I've had plenty of time to learn how to read other mammals."

"Oh did you?" Still a rough voice, but now it had an amused undertone to it.

There was a muffled clapping sound. Did she pat him on the shoulder? "I've seen a master at work." A short pause followed, but then they shared a chuckle.

"Nicky…" Vivian said when the laughter stopped.

Another sigh from the fox. "No promises, alright?"

Judy hear a quiet thud and a barely audible groan. Most likely the vixen jumped to hug her son.

"Stitches, remember? Or do you want me to be subjected to sewing every day?" This was old Nick again, smug and full of jokes.

The bunny wiped her eyes and decided to use this moment to walk in. "Sorry for the wait, there actually was a waiting line and…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the doubtful looks she got from the foxes. It was clear that she couldn't fool them.

But Vivian smiled and passed by Judy, snatching the cup from her paw on her way to the door. "Why thank you dear, have a seat, because it's rather suffocating in here so I'll go and grab some fresh air." A blatant lie as the room was equipped with air conditioning. When she left, Judy sat down on the chair by the bed.

"Can't keep your ears to yourself, eh?" He asked with a hint of accusation.

Her eyes studied the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Fluff. I know." He actually reached out and lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey, you're going to talk with the floor or with me?"

She showed him an uncertain smile. "I don't know if I should."

Nick raised his brows in surprise. She was so eager to drag everything from him and now was pulling back. *Ah, that's right. She heard _that_ …* He felt a pang of guilt.

"I am sorry, Carrots. I'm… not the easiest person to talk to, but you probably know that already." He said with a smile but her expression didn't improve in the slightest. "Look, about what I said… I trust you Carrots." Her took her paw. "I mean it. But trust… isn't the same for me as opening up. I know that you wouldn't yap around about the things I would tell you, it's just…" He paused, struggling to get the right words out.

*Get it together, you can say it!* He gritted his teeth. "I know how this sounds, Fluff, but I am almost allergic to sharing my thoughts and feelings. If you'd ask me how I feel, then I'd interpret it that you're asking me to give you one of my limbs and as you can see, I'm rather attached to them." He raised his arms to accentuate his words.

Judy couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her face, but still felt some bitterness over his earlier words. Why he didn't want to open up to a bunny?

"Nick, I don't want to force you into something you really don't want to do. But I was so scared when I saw that wound and after your mother said that you almost bled out to death I nearly freaked out." She fidgeted with her paws. " You're my best friend, Nick. I can't just stand back and pretend that I don't see you getting hurt."

For the first time Nick felt how stupid he was in his thinking. He believed that by isolating them, he could keep his friends and family safe. But in reality he only kept shoving them away, not wanting to be near them to avoid getting hurt himself.

He bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. His headache was starting up, the first warning about the strain connected to holding back the serum effects. Therefore, Nick had to slowly end this conversation. However, even to his own surprise, he wanted to share something with his little friend. Since he already went this far, told her more than to anyone else, he might as well get the best of it and try to push himself a little further. Especially if this could mean a better relationship between the two of them. Nick didn't want to see her suffering expression ever again. For that he was prepared for some bloody migraine.

"Carrots... about the shooting..." He began and Judy's ears twitched. *Now that looks absolutely adorable.* Nick thought before continuing. He wanted to tell her as much as possible without disclosing few more sensitive information. That meant telling the truth without telling the truth. The bunny was staring intensively into his eyes.

„I got up yesterday and went to get something for breakfast when these two guys showed up and started shooting. I managed to get away, called my mother and went back to my place. In my naivety, I thought that she'll be able to do something with the wound on her own, but she wouldn't have any of that and drugged me to get me to an ambulance…"

Judy's eyes widened a little. "She _drugged_ you?"

Nick shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, she's my mom after all."

The bunny rubbed her forehead. "I guess the tree doesn't grow far from the apple…"

"You could say that. Anyway, I didn't know who attacked me then so I had to get out and get the information. And I managed to do that and dealt with it accordingly, so I have that problem solved. But when I got to the precinct this morning I was almost mauled to death by a cheerful bunny. And now I'm here." He spread his arms to indicate the room they were sitting in.

"Very funny, slick Nick. But I want to know who attacked you. You said that you've got that information." She folded her arms, nose twitching.

"I've already dealt with that."

"Are they behind bars? No? Then the matter is NOT dealt with, Nick."

"Fluff, not all out there is black and white…"

"Don't you try to change the subject! I want those names so we can interrogate them!"

"Carrots…" He tried to cut in.

"Nick, you were shot! That's not some minor offence, but attempted murder!"

"CARROTS!"

Judy flinched and paused her rant for a moment.

"Listen, this is not an issue that can be solved just by waving a badge. If you had done that, then I'd have a dozen more thugs on my tail for being a snitch, thank you very much." He fell back on the bed, rubbing his head, the headache growing in tenacity. *No. No damned migraine is going to get the better of me.* He thought. "Bear with me here, it's… hard to say this…"

"Nick…" She reached out and squeezed his arm.

He hushed her with a finger. "Don't get soft on me here, Carrots. I _want_ to say this, so I _will_ say it." Nick propped himself on elbows. "I decided to join the ZPD fully knowing the consequences. In the eyes of some mammals in this city I decided to 'switch sides', a sin they will not forgive. Some will just ignore me, some will act hostile if they meet me and there will be a small group that will want to actively get rid of me. And don't interrupt me, because if I stop talking now I don't know if I ever bring myself to say it again. One, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, _I_ made this decision. Two, that's the price I have to pay for detaching from my past, no one said it'll be easy. Three, this is my issue, so I have to deal with it myself, without dragging anyone in it. And that's all before I get nauseated…" He fell back on the pillows.

Judy listened to his speech in silence and when he finished she blinked once or twice. Then, she composed herself and cleared her throat.

"One, I'm your friend and I help out my friends. Two, we will be partners on the job and partners always watch each other's backs. Three, you'll find out that I'm more difficult to get rid of than a flock of fleas." She informed him with a smile.

Nick listened to her statement with a surprised expression. Then he let out a sigh and a smile ventured also onto his face. "Seriously, Fluff. What am I going to do with you?"

She grinned back. "Nothing, because you're stuck with me from now on."

"Is this a marriage proposal?" He quipped.

She went red up to the tips of her ears. "No, it's not!"

.

.

After a long walk Vivian returned to the hospital and headed for Nick's room. A pair of cheerful voices could be heard from inside. She took a discreet peek and saw a bunny sitting on the edge of the bed, chatting and exchanging jokes with a red fox in hospital scrubs. The vixen smiled to herself and silently left.

.

.

Few days have passed since Nick's admission to the hospital. Of course Judy was visiting him every day after work and after some chatter he had to almost force her out so she could get some sleep before her next day of work. Finally, the doctor gave him a green light and the fox was free to leave with a 'medical blessing'. The bunny insisted on celebrating his release and after her shift invited Nick to a new restaurant, she was sure the fox couldn't know about, since he was hospitalized at the time of opening. And he had to admit that this is his first time at that place and gave her the satisfaction of knowing something he was yet to learn. *Cute little bunny.* He thought, smiling at the competitiveness of his furry friend.

They chose a spot outside. She was sitting at the opposite side of the table, sipping her strawberry milkshake with content. Nick went with a frozen coffee with whipped cream.

"I must say, after the hospital diet, this is _heaven_." Stated the fox with a smack of his lips.

"Glad you like it, Clawhauser was here before and strongly recommended this place."

Nick chuckled. "Well this is his field after all. We can count on his reviews on this topic."

She joined with her giggle. "That's for sure! We could-"

"THIEVES! HELP! THIEVES ROBBED MY SHOP!"

Both mammal's ears shot up and they turned to the street. On the opposite side a pair of jaguars were running with a large backpack, chased, at least for several meters by a ram in a suit. Judy jumped over the table, her paw already on the tranquilizer gun. She took aim and shot at the jaguar carrying the backpack. The bunny's trained hand proved to be very accurate and the dart stung the running predator, the paralyzing drug quickly doing its work and the thief collapsed on the pavement. The black jaguar noticed his partner's fall and stopped to grab the bag but he spotted a bunny in a police officer's uniform running towards him. With a disappointed snarl he darted off into the nearest alley.

Judy followed swiftly, Nick running after her. This chase reached to the feral part of him, triggering the primal instincts. He was now a predator hunting down a fleeing animal. Adrenaline rushed through his body, forcing his limbs to an even faster run.

"Damn it! We lost him!" Judy shouted, couldn't track the feline with her hearing in the maze of alleys filed with echoing sounds of the streets.

But Nick's nose wouldn't be fooled by noise.

"This way!" He rushed into one of the passageways. The fox could smell traces of fear and irritation, coming from the running jaguar. But now it was joined by a new smell. *Gasoline?* He ran around the nearest corner only to see the front of a SUV, engine already running and the thief behind the wheel. The jaguar turned on the lights, blinding Nick for a second. There was a screech of tires and the car shot forward, clearly aiming at the fox.

" _Nick, watch out_!" He heard a shout behind him and suddenly a pair of paws was on his back pushing him forward with great force. The fox toppled forward and rolled over the asphalt several times before stopping. But even during that uncomfortable motion he heard a thud of metal hitting flesh, followed by a second noise, that sounded like a furred mammal hitting a brick wall. Nick got to his feet in a blink of an eye, hoping that he won't see the sight he was dreading. But his prayers remained unanswered, as right by the alley's wall lied a hunched up body of Judy Hopps.

*No... NO!* He rushed towards her. * _Nonono_ , you DUMB BUNNY! Don't do this to me!*

And that's when he heard a triumphant yell. "Hah! Got ya' cop!"

In that instant all reason left his mind and for Nicholas Wilde the world went red.

.

.

Zungo was cursing under his muzzle as this was supposed to be an easy job, but that rabbit had to make things difficult. At least he evened the score when he hit her with his car. With a satisfied grin he reached for the shift stick to switch to reverse. But then he heard a thump and the entire car shook. A red fox landed on the hood.

"Tha hell?! Geroff!" Yelled the black jaguar, with no effect. The fox jumped at the windshield and hit it with his fist. A small crack appeared. He hit again. Zungo covered his eyes, fearing that the glass would break, but it held out. It was high time to get out of this place. He reached for the shift stick again but the fox let out a spine chilling growl. It sounded like nothing the jaguar ever heard in his life. It had the sort of vibe that pierced the body and gnawed the bones. And it didn't end with that, the fox released a furious barrage of strikes against the windshield, the growl growing in tenacity, more cracks appearing with every hit. The thief started considering running on hindpaws and even started inching toward the back seat, but that's when the glass finally broke, a red furred arm pierced right through and grabbed Zungo by the jacket. To his horror he was yanked forward with great force, getting squashed on the front window. His attacker pulled him several more times, each earning the jaguar a bump on the head. It seemed that the red fox lost his patience with this method and pulled once again with a furious snarl. This time the whole window got ripped out of its frame, much to jaguar's terror. The fox twisted his waist and threw the thief on the pavement. Zungo landed heavily, groaning in pain, the broken windshield on top of him. He managed to shove it off, just to be caught by the throat by a couple of paws. The red fox yanked him up in the air in an iron grip. The jaguar coughed and struggled for air, trying to free himself by pulling those arms apart, but they didn't even budge. It felt like being caught in a vice. He could even swear that the grip was tightening. Panic started to take over his mind and he tried to claw at the fox, but as soon Zungo's arm was close to his muzzle, the fox's jaw clasped around the black jaguar's paw. The thief screamed in pain as sharp fangs sunk into his body.

"You crazy?! What the f-" He faltered seeing the fox's eyes. Bloodshot, mad emeralds stared at him with slightly narrowed pupils. Gaze from the opposite side of sanity that froze his blood.

The fox spat out Zungo's hand and focused again on crushing his throat.

"Hh kld hrr..." Even through the layer of fear, the jaguar heard an unintelligible snarl, uttered by the fox through gritted teeth. Fighting for a tiniest intake of air, Zungo didn't even try deciphering it.

"Hhou killd hrrr!" It came again, slightly more clear.

Realization dawned on the thief, as he finally understood the message. Apparently, it meant that no amount of begging would save his life now.

 _You killed her._

He resigned himself to death and his eyes began rolling back.

"Hopps!" Cracked an electronic voice. The fox snapped his head towards it.

"Judy, are you there? The backup is on its way; they'll be there in five." That was Clawhauser's voice, coming from Judy's police radio.

Nick snapped back to reality, just before tossing the thief aside. Zungo flew through the air and hit the car with a grunt before collapsing unconscious onto the ground. Unaware that, while weighing not even half of a male jaguar, he threw Zungo like a paper doll, Nick scrambled towards his friend. As he got closer, his enhanced hearing picked up the sweetest sound he ever heard in his life - faint breathing.

*Fluff! You're... You didn't...* Though he'd never admit it, Nick was on the verge of tears. Judy was indeed breathing, the hit just rendering her unconscious. His first instinct was to hug her and wake her up, but he restrained himself when he remembered that it was better to not move a victim of a car accident.

*Car accident...* He thought and looked back at the jaguar. The predator was lying completely out cold on the ground, next to his own car. But more concerning was the damage to the windshield. When a team of police officers will arrive, they'll surely ask a few questions that will be very difficult to answer for the fox.

*They can't see this.* It was the simplest way to solve the problem, but difficult to implement due to the lack of time. It was one of those moments when you had to get creative.

.

.

Officers McHorn and Snarlov were the first to arrive at the scene. There, they met the red fox, sitting next to an unconscious bunny and holding her paw.

"She got hit by that crooks' car! Before I could do anything the bastard drove away!" He pointed a side alley where a trail of tire tracks seemed to confirm his statement.

"I called an ambulance, they said that they'll be here in two minutes." He said with a concerned voice.

The rhino ushered him aside with the standard 'please-let-us-do-our-job' formula and Snarlov checked the bunny's pulse.

"She's knocked out, but alive." He informed his partner with relief. They may not have known Hopps for a long time, but she was a fellow officer and that was all that mattered.

When the ambulance arrived, paramedics took care of Judy and reluctantly agreed to take the pleading fox with them to the hospital. McHorn and Snarlov stayed behind to secure the crime scene and search the perimeter.

.

.

Nick was asked to stay behind in the hospital's corridor while doctors wheeled the bunny to the ICU. The fox had to listen and leave his friend in the hands of professionals. He decided to sit down with a cup of dreadfully awful coffee and dedicate himself to waiting. His mind searched through the pages of anatomical encyclopedia, trying to figure out what kind of injuries she could have sustained. *It's great that she's alive, but what if this incident leaves her crippled? She worked so hard to be a cop, she'd never accept not being able to return to service...*

His nose informed him of approaching beacon of grumpiness.

Chief Bogo stood by Nick and glared down at him. "I'm dying to hear what happened out there, fox."

Nick swallowed down the nasty remark that came up after hearing buffalo's tone of voice, he was used to doing it. The fox explained how Judy got hit and made up the part, in which the thief drove away.

Bogo stared at Nick, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"You screwed up." He stated coldly.

Nick's ears perked up. "Excuse me?"

"Exactly what you just heard. Hopps wouldn't be in such state if not for you."

*What the hell he is talking about?! I even freaked out because she ended like this, how could I ever cause this?!*

The buffalo leaned down. "You rushed forward and your overconfidence put Hopps in a spot where she had to get hurt herself or watch you getting hurt. And no ZPD officer would ever allow any harm to be done to any kind of citizen of this city. Had you been a policemammal, you would understand this and never acted rashly."

Nick's ears drooped, guilt hitting him like a freight train. He recalled his run, the excitement of the chase, all that led to the moment Judy got hit. *He's right... If I wouldn't rush forward like an idiot we could have avoided this...*

He wanted to bite himself, claws tightening on his knee, pressing against the skin.

"On the positive note, I got the word from the doctor's that she'll be fine. Just a mild concussion." The chief grunted. "She's awake and you can go in. But!" He pointed a hoof at Nick. "That's enough of your little 'cooperation', you hear me? I'm not letting one of my officers run around with a civilian and play cops and robbers. If you really want to do it, graduate from the academy and ONLY THEN I will consider pairing you up. Yeah, I know that you applied. So better don't screw up." With that chief Bogo turned his back to him and walked away. But he paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and tell Hopps that if I see her working again with a civilian then she'll be on parking duty for a _month._ " And he left.

Nick sat in the same spot for some time. Letting the buffalo's words sink in. In a way, he was grateful for this. The chief set him a straight line that he could follow, without sidestepping and looking for other routes. *That means… academy, here I come…* He thought without humor. He threw the paper cup into the trash can and headed to see the bunny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Morning/Evening/Afternoon everyone!**

 **Thank you again for all favorites, follows and reviews! It's very kind of you all :)**

 **Here's a new chapter for you, slightly shorter than the ones before, but it was dictated by the plot so that it won't look weird and chopped up.**

 **And that's all of my rambling this time ;D**

 **Here you go:**

 **Chapter 14**

„Hey there, Fluff. Feeling better?" Nick casually greeted the bunny when he approached her bed.

Judy was sitting up straight, dressed in a typical, hospital attire. After almost always seeing her in a uniform, this clothing felt really out of place on this dutiful bunny.

"Nick! You're all right!" She beamed at him.

He rolled his eyes at her words. "Carrots, you got hit by an SUV, rolled into ICU and first thing that comes to your mind is if others are ok? That's not normal." The fox stated as he sat by her bed.

She showed him a smug smile and thumped her chest with a clenched paw. "I told you that I'm tougher than I look."

He shook his head. "Seriously, don't scare me like that anymore."

"Now look who's talking." Judy mused ironically.

Nick couldn't help but to chuckle. "Point taken."

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Look, I… I'm sorry Carrots. It's all my fault. If I didn't run ahead like an idio-"

"It's okay, Nick. I'm fine." She gave him the most disarming smile he ever saw. "I know you would have done the same for me. Besides, if not for you we wouldn't have even found the guy." Nick felt embarrassed hearing her words. It was a praise he didn't deserve.

"So what about the thieves? They got them?" The bunny inquired of her friend and Nick was prepared for this question.

"Only the one that you took down with your gun. The other one is still on the loose." The fox gave her an answer that clearly didn't make her happy.

"Why?! What happened?!" She jumped to her feet and stood on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Fluff." He raised his paws to calm her down. *The last thing she needs right now is excitement.* But Judy was still standing there, nose twitching furiously and her ears perked up. "Look, you just got out of a close encounter with a car so play it cool, alright? Or do you want me to become your personal nurse if you get yourself in a worse state?"

This tactic seemed to work, as the bunny flinched a little. Seeing this, Nick decided to push a little more. "What if you won't be able to care of yourself properly and need help with, for example…" He tapped his muzzle thoughtfully. "Taking a bath?" His grin was so wide that his ears were in danger of falling off.

"W-w-what?!" She dropped on the bed and covered herself up her chin with a quilt. It looked as if she tried to protect herself from Nick with it. "Don't you joke around me like that!"

"Sure, just stay down like a good girl and ol' uncle Nicky will behave himself." The fox's snigger made her frown.

"Not funny, Nick. Not funny, at all."

He shrugged. "Well, it's still better than becoming the meter maid of the month. Bogo wants you to know that until I officially graduate from the academy, we're not allowed on the street together, else you're up for a long friendship with parking duty. A month."

The bunny shivered at the mere thought. "Uugh, I don't know if I could stand it… But still, it's not fair. We were doing just fine."

Nick raised a brow. "Says a bunny in a hospital bed."

Judy folded her arms in irritation. "I'm not sick. I'll be discharged tomorrow." She huffed.

"That sounds like a plan, stick to it." Nick clapped his paws on his knees and stood up. "Since you're 'all fine' I'll be going for now as I have some stuff to do before the academy training starts."

"Oh, ok. Umm…" The fox noticed how her ears drooped. "If… if you have some time, would you drop by my place and bring me your book? I'd have something to kill time."

He couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face. "A bunny letting a fox into her burrow? That's got to be a first."

"Don't you get any ideas in that red-furred head of yours!" An angry finger was pointed at him. But he didn't mind and turned around to head for the door. "Don't worry I'll put everything back in place!" He playfully waved a paw above his head.

"Nick! The keys!" Judy yelled but he already left the room. She considered running after him but a nurse entered the room to check up on her. And she'd be surprised how quickly Nick's face changed in the corridor. All cheerfulness disappeared, replaced by a vengeful expression.

*But first, I have to deal with a certain _someone._ *

.

.

Judy sat on her bed, arms around knees and tried not to think what Nick could do in her apartment. Not that she had much stuff in there, in worst case he would tell something stupid to her neighbors and later she wouldn't hear the end of it. Like something about being her… nurse. Or worse, spouting some nonsense about baths…

The moment that thought sank in, Judy's cheeks flared with red. She covered her head with a pillow, muffling her voice. "Stupid, _stupid,_ DUMB FOX!"

.

.

Zungo eye's fluttered as the jaguar returned to the world of living. It wasn't the most pleasant experience; his neck was burning in the spots where two paws were trying to squeeze the life out of him. There was nothing but darkness around him. All he could tell was that he was lying on his stomach on some hard and cold surface. He groaned. Or at least tried. He had a gag in his mouth, preventing him from making any unwanted noise. Now fully awake, the thief's eyes shot wide open and he tried to move his limbs. Both his arms and legs were tied. The feline struggled for some time, whining miserably but had to stop from exhaustion.

Then a shining light appeared not so far from him and he squinted to see its source. More light appeared followed by rumbling of metal as someone lifted a black square in front of his eyes. Zungo's eyes finally accustomed to the new lighting and saw a figure walking into the room. No, not a room. It looked like a garage and then the jaguar noticed his own car next to him, along with the broken windshield. A pair of hindpaws stopped right in front of his nose.

"Rise and shine, fleabag." Said a voice over his head.

Zungo raised his eyes enough to see a red fox. His body hunched up slightly on instinct, seeing the face of the mammal that almost choked him to death.

The fox crouched down and stared at his prisoner. He was wearing an unreadable, blank expression.

"Here is what's going to happen: I will let you live and you will go to the nearest police station to turn yourself in. You will never mention me and you will say that you drove away from the crime scene." His voice was monotonous, almost hypnotizing. "In your testimony, you will state that you came to them driven by the feeling of guilt and want to plead guilty, do you understand?"

The jaguar nodded nervously. Anything, but to get away from this apparition. He knew that these emotionless eyes boring into his face will haunt him at nights. And the fox leaned even closer.

"I will free you now and give you the keys to your car. In its glove compartment you will find money for replacing the front window. Do it before going to the station, got it?"

Another nod.

"Good."

His captor flourished a knife and started cutting him free. For a brief moment Zungo considered jumping at the fox and evening the score, but that thought evaporated instantly when their eyes met. The jaguar never saw such an indifferent gaze directed at him. It was so empty, that he felt dragged into that void, his life holding no meaning for the owner of this stare. He swallowed hard, took the offered keys and scrambled towards the vehicle to grab the door handle.

"And there's one more thing." Zungo froze in terror hearing the voice again.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't even think of trying to escape from our deal by say, running away?"

The jaguar cursed under his breath, amazed that the red furred predator could read his mind.

"N-no, of course not!" He stuttered.

"Indeed, then if I were you, I'd sue my face for slander." The fox stepped closer. "I know you, Richard 'Zungo' Fangriggs. Twenty-seven years old, arrested twice for mugging, once for breaking and entering. Three years in Zootopia's Central Jail. Brother Jacob, five years older, incarcerated for attempted murder. Sister Adrienne, two years younger, student of law, the first one in her year, promising career ahead of her." Again, the monochrome tone. "I know you. I know everyone. Don't forget that."

"Yes!" Whined the jaguar, his back pressed against the car's door in attempt to distance himself as far as possible from a mammal half his size.

"Good. Off you go."

Zungo stepped sideways, opened the door with trembling fingers and slipped inside the vehicle.

Nick listened as the SUV drove away and the sound eventually faded into the city's regular buzz. The jaguar probably didn't even notice that he drove out of a garage, that was just meters away from the crime scene. The fox breathed out and his legs gave out. Sitting on the hard concrete, he focused on his breathing to calm himself down. *That was nerve wrecking…* This type of hustle was not his style, never before he tried to play a villain. It wasn't him, threatening people in such a way. Sure, he sometimes used some leverage to convince mammals to do stuff for him, but never direct threats.

*Is this that blasted serum again? Damn it! Messing my head in more and more ways. What am I, turning into a thug?* Nick decided to stay on the floor until he fully felt calm again. He has to speed up gathering neurological information.

.

.

Later that day the creaky door to a miniature apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms swung open. Nick put his lock picks back to the pocket and walked in. To be honest, he was shocked how small the place was. It was no mystery that cops received a rather meager salary, but still, this place was a rickety hole. *Dang it, it's hardly bigger even than my own place.* No wonder she was always happy on the job. Staying here for too long would surely force someone into depression. A framed picture on the old desk caught his attention. It presented Judy with a couple of older rabbits and a crowd of little ones. *Has to be her family.* This thought made him feel slightly uncomfortable, as it reminded him of the lack of his own, save for his mother. Not wanting to go down that line of thought, Nick put the picture back on the desk and looked around for the book. His gaze was drawn to the bed and a line of plush toys placed on it, he chuckled seeing the bunny with a bandaged leg in this collection. It gave the fox a nice, warm feeling that was a rarity for him – appreciation. It seeped in through the cracks of his shell, made by the stubborn and honest bunny and reached to his heart, making him smile in a genuine way, without any smugness or sarcasm. *Thanks, Carrots…*

He noticed the book lying on the pillow. It had various page markers sticking out. She sure was taking this reading seriously, but then again, what she didn't take seriously? Nick picked up the book and headed for the door, glancing one last time at the apartment. The toys once again caught his attention and gave the fox an idea that made him grin.

.

.

Judy's ears twitched hearing pawsteps on the hospital's corridor, trying to discern if they belonged to a fox. But it was only a nurse making rounds and checking up on patients. "Ms Hopps." The camel called out to the bunny. She approached the bed and handed her a familiar book.

"A fox came to the reception desk and asked to pass this on to you."

"Oh… thank you." Judy couldn't hide her disappointment. She thought that Nick would come see her personally.

"You're welcome. He mentioned something about a message inside." Said the nurse and left after that.

The bunny quickly flipped the title page to see that, indeed, a piece of paper was put inside. The text on it was short.

 _Nice clothes. Especially the top drawer._

 _N._

Judy felt embarrassed before, when he mentioned baths, but now she could almost explode from a mixture of humiliation and anger. She kept her _underwear_ in that drawer.

"NICK YOU BIG JERK!" Her shout echoed in the corridor.

.

.

What the bunny didn't know was that Nick was currently strolling through one of the corridors in the same building, but on the opposite side of it. With fake reading glasses and a lab coat he was indiscernible from other doctors in the hospital. A fake plaque on his chest informed the world that he was Albert Tails. His goal for today was the part of the building where they kept the savage mammals and to be more precise, the medical documentation about their behavior. He read some books about workings of the brains of mammals and hoped that it would be enough to understand all the medical charts and test results regarding the 'savages'.

Getting in was almost too easy. Nick 'accidentally' bumped into a doctor walking out of the restricted area and after giving his apologies they each went their ways. Except now the fox's' fingers were playing with an access card that appeared in his pocket.

After going through the glassed door, Nick walked in the direction the sign 'Archive' was showing. But then he heard sounds. Very disturbing sounds. Huffs, howls and angry snarls filled the corridor. The fox felt that he should've avoid them, but deep down something pushed him to find out the source of all the noise. And when he actually did, Nick regretted it instantly. He was in a corridor with huge windows on both sides. They were placed there to observe mammals on the other side of it. Nick swallowed nervously.

* _Holy crap…*_

This was where they kept those hit by the serum. Those that weren't able to withstand its effects like he could. Various predators kept on leashes, their world reduced to a padded room and the length of chain. Shiver crawled all over his skin at this sight. *I could have ended here…* The gravity of that thought shook his legs. But an even worse one followed. *I could still be locked in one of these rooms.*

His heartbeat accelerated and a burning orb formed itself in his intestines. The sight of other savage animals provoked his own feral side. They were too close, they were impending on his territory, they were _enemies_. The fox supported himself on the wall, one paw clutching his aching chest. The _monster_ inside fought to break free. But he couldn't allow that to happen. With few deep breaths he managed to calm himself enough to look like nothing was wrong with him. If he'd be in a different mood, Nick would definitely laugh at the irony of this situation. A savage predator walking freely around the area where ones like him were kept under lock and key. The only positive thing he could've come up with was that they weren't wearing muzzles. In such a case, he'd most likely freak out. Nick shook his head and headed for the archives. Once there, he entered a well-lit room with dozens of shelves with tons of documents on them. He strolled between them to the opposite end of the room where several computers were lined up by the wall. He plopped to a chair in front of one of them and switched on the monitor.

*Time for some reading.*

.

.

Judy raised her head from the book when her phone buzzed. She knew the number by heart. The bunny picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hey, mom! How are you doing?"

"Oh, we're all fine here, sweetie. Better tell me how's life in the big city?" Bonnie Hopps sounded expectant over the phone. Judy didn't choose the video conversation on purpose, as she didn't want her mother to see the hospital clothes. "We've already heard about your big success. Congratulations! Your father is so proud that he might start flying with all the puffing of his chest."

"Thanks, but we just did what's right. I don't think it deserves this much praise." Judy stated with modesty that was one of her best traits.

"Of course it deserves it! You're everywhere in the news! First bunny officer solves the big case! Be more proud about what you do." Her mother was never one to withheld words of encouragement, save for one occasion - joining the ZPD. But she quickly accepted her daughter's decision and supported her since. The younger Hopps adorned a shy smile.

"Uhh, mom, you know I'm not the type to boast. Besides I didn't do it on my own so it wouldn't be fair to grab all the attention." She rubbed her neck.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"My friend helped me so it's a team effort."

"Ohh, you didn't mention a _friend_ before." Bonnie chirped in that motherly tone that always wanted to add a prefix 'boy' to that word. Judy knew that and let out a sigh. "Mom, please don't go that way. He's nothing more than a friend, even my best one, but nothing more. Besides, he's a fox." This was a tricky part. Her parents weren't that open to new ideas, even though they accepted Gideon enough to work with him. Judy wasn't sure how would they react to the fact that their eldest daughter has a fox for a close friend. She could hear a surprised gasp in the speaker.

"Oh... really?"

"Mom…"

"Well, it's just that, you know… foxes aren't generally considered…

"Before you say or think anything else - he's a great guy and I know that I can trust him. He has never hurt me and helped me a lot. I don't care what species he is, even a fox." She explained to her mother.

"Hm, alright sweetie." She didn't sound completely convinced, but decided not to press the issue. "I'm sure you know what you're doing. But even if you say team effort... There's no mention in the news about a fox involved in solving the case."

"What?!" The younger bunny's ears sprung up.

"Like I said, everything is about you."

"But he was… we worked together… why no one mentioned him?" Judy was going through possible reasons in her head, trying to find one that was plausible.

"I have no idea sweetie, but if you know about it, isn't it the most important part?"

Judy had to agree with her mother. To her, Nick was a very decent fox that helped to save the city. She'll just solve this issue later. "You're right, mom… Still, I think it's unfair. But that's my problem, so enough of that for now. Tell me how's it going at home…"

.

.

Several hours passed and Nick finally left the hospital building. He was in very deep thought. From the documentation about the savage patients he was able to draw a conclusion.

The serum altered the brain.

He suspected as much before, but didn't think that it would be this serious. Magnetic Resonance Imaging, Computed Tomography, Positron Emission Tomography… All those tests clearly showed changes in the brain functionality. And there was no telling how severe the damage could be or will it be possible to reverse the affected areas to their previous state. What would be the effects of a therapy when the serum is made and applied? Memory loss? Partial or complete paralysis? Speech impediment? The brain controlled so many of one's body functions it was impossible to predict what could be the consequences of messing with it. Maybe the 'savages' were incurable from the start? *What if I'm incurable?* That thought made him shiver.

With an upset mind, Nick trudged towards the direction of his basement 'apartment'. Later that evening he munched on an old loaf of bread and a piece of cheese he bought several days before. It was no extravagant supper but it provided him with a portion of calories and that was enough. The events of the day still bore heavily on his mind. He lied on the uncomfortable bed and was going over and over the medical test results. *When they make the serum, should I take it? I'm in control right now, should I risk potential brain damage?* Those questions didn't leave him until his consciousness started fading and he drifted into sleep.

Several hours later the silent darkness of his room was torn apart by a bloodcurdling scream. Nick sprung up from the bed, clawing furiously at the back of his head. Cold sweat ran down his neck and he was panting heavily. It took few agonizing seconds for him to realize he was awake. He lowered his trembling paws, now covered with blood. His blood. Nick stayed like that for a long time, his breathing the only sound in the darkness. An hour passed or maybe two, he didn't count. Only when he felt calm again, Nick stood up from his bed and went to the sink to get rid of the blood.

*Another night, another nightmare…* He thought gloomily.

.

.

The next day rolled in, only to find a hyped bunny fully awake and waiting for it. Today she could finally go home and back to work on the next day. The doctor checked her test results and nodded in approval, signing the release form. After that Judy took a cab to her place and arrived at the door of her apartment, slightly nervous about what she could find there after Nick's visit. The lock wasn't busted so he had to find another way in. Did he borrow the spare key from the landlady? Highly unlikely. The bunny braced for the worst and opened the door. Luckily, nothing seemed out of place at the first glance. She scanned the room more carefully and noticed a piece of paper hanging from the top drawer of her chest of drawers. She picked it up and read the words written on it.

 _It's called a hustle, sweetheart._

 _N._

With eyes now wide open she pulled the drawer open. All of her clothes were there, nothing seemed out of ordinary.

"What the…" She flipped the paper around to check if anything is written on the other side. Nothing. This had to have some meaning to it, Nick was always playing pranks on her and wouldn't write something like this with no reason. And then it hit her.

"He never _touched_ the drawer!" Judy groaned, knowing that she's been had. The fox just played with her, by writing that message earlier. The bunny angrily threw her bag on the bed, disarranging the plushies. And then she noticed that a red color flashed between the stuffed animals. Judy reached out and picked up a toy she has never seen before: a red fox with green eyes.

She stared at it for a moment before a muffled snigger escaped her mouth. He's done it _again_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

 **First and foremost, thank you so much for all your support and reviews! It is slightly embarrassing to see so much attention around this story, as I thought it's just a simple tale. Still, I'm happy that you like it. :)**

 **On the technical note: I've changed the description of the story. Since characters that appeared in it, that were planned only as minor ones (Vivian for example), outgrew my expectations so it's going to be also officially OC from now.**

 **Aand that's all concerning boring stuff, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Have you done your homework?" The vixen inquired of Nick.

"Well… In a way, yes."

Miss Shavala raised a curious brow. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"We… talked. About _that_ story, in a way..." No matter how many times he returned to this topic his tongue got numb.

"How do you feel after such a conversation?"

Nick pondered about this for a moment before answering. He couldn't openly state that there was some king of magical moment and all is well right now, as it would be a blatant lie. Still, he couldn't say that there was no effect either. Before his mother gave him that little push, Nick wouldn't even think that he'd be able to talk in that way with the bunny. It was the tiniest rift he dared to open the door to his soul. It may seem small and insignificant, but to the fox it was a huge step. He didn't know if he would be able to repeat this achievement any time soon, yet now he had the knowledge that it was actually possible.

"Strangely…" He tested the words in his mind before letting them out. "Not rejecting the idea completely…"

His therapist rewarded him with a smile.

"That's something you can build on. Why don't you try talking with your mother on other topics?"

"Well, maybe. I don't cross out that option." He said, scratching himself behind one of the ears. *And now that nine year _thing_ is mostly behind us, I'd really like to eat one of her dinners.*

"Good." The vixen made some notes and flipped the page. „Feel free to share whatever topics you discuss, I'm sure it'll be interesting. But let's leave that for now and move on – how's your savage condition?"

Nick shrugged. "Pretty much stable. Nothing new there."

"And those claw marks on your head?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

*Damn it, I thought they wouldn't show under the fur!*

"That's… " Nick began, but abruptly stopped. "…nothing." He finished in a quiet mutter.

"And said 'nothing' clawed at the back of your head?"

"That topic is a _dead end_." The fox stated firmly without a bat of his eye. It was not a story he was ready to touch; it was something that ran even _deeper_ than the last thing he told her.

She stared at him for a few moments, before writing down another note. "I see. Let's get back to your savage state. You mentioned acquiring some information about potential brain changes."

"What's to elaborate here." Nick let out a very bitter sigh. "If I don't fix this" He pointed a finger at his skull. "I'm going to be the next patient of the loony pit."

"There is progress on making the antidote." She pointed out calmly.

"Yes, but how effective it's going to be? We have no way of knowing that!"

Miss Shavala only shrugged. "It'll be known after it's administered."

"So I can see how damaged those mammals will become? No thanks."

"You're trying very hard to convince yourself that you don't want the antidote. Or maybe that you don't _need_ it."

Nick narrowed his eyes as he shot her a look. "You're suggesting that I make excuses?"

"Are you?"

The fox stared at her without mouthing out any new words for a while. He slumped back in his armchair and his gaze lost its focus, staring not anywhere in particular in this room, but into the past. "Yesterday, I scared a jaguar half to death to make him surrender to the ZPD. I played the part of a heartless criminal and even threatened his family. I never did that before. I had my share of near death experiences in my life and never resorted to such tactics to get myself out of trouble. What's more, this time I held all the cards. I had his fate in my paws. And from many scenarios I could've chosen, I used the most threatening one. That deeply disturbed me as afterwards I felt guilt, even though he injured my friend before. But somewhere deep in my mind a part of me said that it was fine. I ignored it at first, but when I now think about it, that part of me _enjoyed_ being in power, to have control over him, to…"

"…be an alpha male?" She suggested.

Nick blinked. „What?"

„A pack leader, the strongest male, ruler of those beneath him… My guess is that those weren't any murderous instincts, rather the urge to prove your superiority. In combination with your sly attitude it produced the effect you described." She slightly leaned forwards. "You didn't threaten him out of some sociopathic inclination, but ultimately, to show your dominance."

The fox processed her words, applying every single part to the emotions he felt during his hustle with Zungo. It actually fit. If this would be their first meeting, he'd be surprised at the accuracy of her 'guesses' and theories, however she proved to be very adept in analyzing his behavior.

"That's… you may have a point." Relief fell over him like a refreshing shower. He wasn't entirely sure if she was actually right and that was the case, but his was willing to bet on that. *This is not the case if I believe this version of the story, I _want_ to believe that…*

She smiled at him. "And what about your senses? You mentioned their enhanced state, is that statement still valid?"

Nick raised his brows. "You missed a quarter of an inch of your eyeliner on your left eyelid, there is a miniature, bleak, round stain on your armchair, most likely from a pen, there's a rattle coming from upstairs, probably a wheelchair and you used Armadillani 'Diamond' perfume few days before our meeting, which can be recognized by the faint smell of-"

Miss Shavala raised a paw and rubbed her temples. "Alright, I think that answers my question. But I must say, you paid attention to my makeup and perfumes, do you usually focus that much on female's looks?"

The fox folded his arms. "I just had a lot of practice…" He muttered.

His therapist raised her brows with curiosity, in an almost playful manner.

"Care to elabo-"

" _No!"_

.

.

The few following days were very busy for both Nick and Judy.

The bunny wanted to make up for the time she spent at the hospital and threw herself into a whirlwind of work. She'd volunteer for any patrols, cases and duties available, except for parking duty of course. Judy was relentless in chasing any criminals trying to run away from an arrest, eventually pinning down every single one of them. And her effort didn't go unnoticed, as her fellow officers, mostly huge and strong in comparison with a bunny, all started recognizing her skills and determination. Where she was usually ignored earlier, now a friendly paw or hoof waved at her and some mammals offered their greetings in form of a short 'Hey' or 'What's up?'. Judy couldn't be happier right now, fulfilling her dream and finally being accepted by senior officers. Except for one detail. She was greatly anticipating the moment her best friend could stand next to her in uniform. To be her partner on the job. To be her ally on the streets. To be someone she could always trust her back to.

She just couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Hopps!" A roar rolled above the policemammals gathered in the entrance hall. Judy immediately recognized the trademark, _friendly_ invitation to the chief's office. She trudged toward her fate with drooped ears, not sure what did she do wrong. When the bunny arrived at what the rest of the force named 'The Gates of Doom', she knocked respectfully and awaited a reply.

"Come in." Came a familiar grunt.

Judy walked inside and instantly her ears sprung up in surprise. Next to Bogo's desk was a chair and on it sat another bunny. He had chocolate brown fur with pointed black ears, similar to her own. He turned around to look at her with a pair of deep blue eyes. The buck smiled at her.

"Hopps, this is officer Twicks. He freshly graduated from academy and as of today is your fellow officer. I'm tasking you with showing him the ropes. He'll be your partner for now." Bogo stated in a voice that indicated that he couldn't care less, but nevertheless had to assign duties. His eyes were fixed on the sea of documents upon his desk.

Judy's nose twitched from the sudden order. "Sir? Are you sure? I'm quite new here as well."

Only then Bogo raised his gaze. "You're questioning my orders?" There was warning note in that sentence.

The doe saluted sharply, if nervously. "No, sir!"

"Then stop wasting my time and get out."

Both bunnies quickly left the room. Once outside, officer Twicks let out a quiet chuckle. "Very friendly, isn't he?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him." Judy waved off the buffalo's attitude.

The buck extended his paw. "William Twicks, pleasure to meet you, officer Hopps."

She accepted it. "Judy Hopps, likewise. Um, just for you to know, I'm not the most experienced officer around, but I'll do my best to help you get accustomed to ZPD."

"No need to be so modest Miss Hopps, everyone in Tri-Burrows know about your great deeds!" He showed her a broad smile.

"You're overestimating me and drop that 'miss' part, I'm Judy."

"Okay, Judy. Please call me William or Will, if you prefer."

"Sure thing." She also smiled. It was very pleasant to have someone of her own species in the precinct. Now the bunny knew that there is a person who can relate to her point of view. "So, shall we start with the building itself?"

"Sounds good."

.

.

Meanwhile Nick still had some loose ends to tie. Old colleagues, informants, business partners and mammals he'd rather never know in the first place. Since he was about to change his 'profession', it was better to tell them up front, not later, when he's present at their arrest.

It was unavoidable that they'd be pissed, at least for the most part. Some of them thought of it as an opportunity to have an 'inside mammal' in the fuzz. There were also those who couldn't decide whether to deal with the fox now or blackmail him later. Few he didn't even dare visit, they would tear him apart, so he settled for a text with a hint of hope for future cooperation.

With all contacts covered, Nick decided to visit Finnick to check up on him one last time before departing for training. And he wasn't exactly surprised that when he rang the bell to his apartment, a familiar vixen opened the door.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Shavala. Visiting a patient?" He asked innocently.

"A friend." She let him in without batting an eye. *Yeeah, right.*

Nick knew his friends' place like the back of his paw. He couldn't even count the number of hustles and tricks they've came up with in this place. *All those drinking parties or even the time Fin invited several vixe-* He shook his head and headed for the living room. The whole apartment was one of those of a higher standard, Finnick liked to enjoy his life and this place complimented it. Expensive furniture, a huge, cutting edge TV along with a full stereo set. This apartment had it all.

Finnick was sitting on a couch, _wolfing_ down dinner that obviously looked homemade.

"Hey Fin! Enjoying your recuperation?" He noticed that the fennec didn't have the bandages anymore and his leg was looking rather fine if not for the scars.

"Nick? What'cha doin here?" The little was almost choked on his food and it didn't escape Nick's sharp observational skill that for an instant his friend cast a nervous glance at Miss Shavala.

"Checking up on an old friend!" The red fox chirped in an amused voice and dropped down on the couch next to Finnick. "But I can see that another _friend_ is doing that right now." He nudged the fennecs' ribs with his elbow.

Hearing the emphasis on that word, the smaller fox sprang up to his feet, grabbed Nick's arm and dragged him towards the kitchen, mumbling 'just a sec' to the vixen. She smiled over her cup of tea. "Of course."

When in the different room Finnick spun around to face his friend.

"Ya wanna' have yer face bitten off?!" He huffed in an angry whisper, but Nick was unimpressed.

"I don't know what's your problem here? That embarrassed in front of a female? Not cool, buddy. Not cool."

Normally Fin would smack him or yell, but now he seemed to be at loss what to do or say.

"She's not… just some female…" He muttered.

Nick smiled inwardly seeing the fennecs' reaction. *You poor fool, just admit it already…* He placed a friendly paw on the small shoulder. "Hey, whatever's holding you back, just let it go."

"Oh, ya _think_ , smart ass?" Finnick snarled at him.

"Listen, you don't even have to pretend anything. Be _yourself_ , she actually _likes_ you this way." Nick's words caused Fin's jaw to drop down. *Oh dear, this might need an additional push…* He patted the pocket on his shirt to make sure if they were still there. *I was going to give it to Carrots, but… Oh well, he earned it.* And just like that he pushed his stunned friend out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Say, Miss Shavala, are you busy this weekend?" The red fox said, pushing the fennec in front of him.

"Hmm…" She pondered about the answer for a moment. "No, I have yet to make any plans, why?"

"Because I happen to have two tickets for the Growling Stones concert and it's on this Sunday." He fished two pieces of paper from his pocket. " And since I will be away at the ZPD academy I don't have any use for them." As he said that, his friend finally flinched, apparently knowing where Nick was going with that, but the red fox wouldn't let him cut in. "I mentioned this to Fin and he said that he's free this Sunday, so… why don't you two go together?" He finished with only a slight suggestion of a smirk.

Alexandra's cup of tea stopped halfway to her muzzle and Finnick let out an almost inaudible gurgle. Nick knew that he was playing it safe – Finnick was listening to that band very often and he saw several of their CD's in Shavala's apartment. The pause lasted only for a second and time started flowing again. The vixen sipped her tea.

"Why not?" She replied as if the awkward moment never happened. The fennec snapped his head towards Nick, but failed to snarl at him as two tickets were shoved into his paw.

"Great, have fun then." The red fox retreated to the entrance, sending them a smart salute. "Take care, Fin." And he was gone.

.

.

"And that about sums it up." Judy said to the other bunny, finishing their trip in the main hall of the precinct."

"Wow, you've been here for less than a month and you already know everything, I'm impressed!"

She waved her paw dismissively. "It's not that big of a deal, besides you'll learn it soon enough."

"I hope so, wouldn't look good to constantly wander around the place with a map." He smiled

Judy laughed at his idea. "You won't need it! It's very simple."

"Easy for you to say, you probably know half of Zootopia's streets by now." His voice was warm and cheerful.

"Not really, far from it. Though I have a friend who knows the entire city like the back of his paw."

"Seriously? He must have some amazing memory. Is he also a bunny?"

The doe flinched. "Ehm, actually… no. He's a fox…" The sentence hanged in the air for a while. On one paw, Judy was afraid of William's reaction to this information, but on the other she was prepared to rise in defense of Nick's good name. He was her friend after all.

The buck nervously rubbed his neck. "Hahah, well… I suppose anything can happen in Zootopia." He said with a cautious voice. Judy relaxed a bit, it wasn't a perfect reaction she'd hoped for, but it wasn't the worst.

"I'll introduce you someday. And he's also applied to join the ZPD, so he's going to the academy very soon."

His ears now perked up. "Really? A fox officer? I guess that he would be a first one… Like you were the first bunny."

Judy tilted her head slightly to the side. "And you're the second one." She smiled at him. "If you won't mind asking, what made you want to join?"

The brown bunny fidgeted a bit with his fingers. "Um, that's a bit embarrassing, so please don't laugh…"

She raised her paw earnestly. "I promise."

"Well, _you_ were the reason." He muttered.

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. It was an answer she didn't see coming.

"Me?!" She asked in disbelief. The buck nodded.

"I thought about joining before but there was always this voice in the back of my head that kept telling me that's impossible and a rabbit could never become a police officer. And then, my friend's cousin went to the academy and said that a rabbit actually trained there to become ZPD's member. This gave me the courage to try. It wasn't easy and I didn't end up as a valedictorian," He glanced at her with respect. "But I pulled through and here I am."

A wide smile appeared on her face. The grey bunny was happy beyond words. She joined the ZPD to make the world a better place and now someone has followed in her footsteps. Judy almost shed a happy tear but forced herself not to, it wouldn't look good in front of a junior officer. Instead she patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you."

.

.

The evening before his departure, Nick decided to make one more visit. He knocked and waited patiently. The door swung open after few moments.

"Nicky?" Vivian couldn't hide her surprise.

Nick rubbed his neck a bit nervously. "Hey, mom." He said sheepishly. "Got room for one more for supper?"

Instead of replying, the vixen threw her arms around him and hugged the fox tightly.

"Always."

Fifteen minutes later they were seated beside her kitchen table and enjoying their first family meal in years. Nick had no idea how much he missed his mother's cooking. It tasted so good and so nostalgic that he wished for this moment to last forever. For the blessed minutes spent together at this table and enjoying his best meal in nine years, Nick was almost moved to tears. Almost, as this was a feat normally impossible to happen.

Later that evening, they were both sitting in the living room, drinking tea. They sat in a comfortable silence, mother and son, enjoying each other's presence. Vivian – grateful for every passing second together after such a long period of separation, Nick – relaxed like never before in the time in which they were out of touch. But he had to shake off this pleasant blanked of comfort as he had something to say. He thought how it would be best to approach the topic, but after several dissatisfying scenarios he decided that the direct way will suffice. *Well, here goes…*

"I'm joining the ZPD." He announced.

A small porcelain rattle came from his mother's direction. She steadied her hand to not spill her drink and stared at her conmammal son with slightly opened mouth.

"You're… doing what?" She asked in disbelief. It seemed that the concept alone seemed inconceivable.

"Joining the ZPD. I'm leaving for academy tomorrow morning." The fox stated to emphasize that his decision is final and he's not changing his mind.

Vivian Wilde left her tea on the table and stood up without saying a word. She slowly walked towards him.

"Uh, mom?" He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from her. But that was quickly answered as she dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly. "Oh Nicholas! I'm so proud of you!" She whispered to his ear.

But she didn't notice that the impact of their sudden contact knocked the cup from the plate Nick was holding in his paw. *Oh crap!* Now it was on its way to the ground to break into pieces and spill the hot drink everywhere. He wanted it to stop, to hang in mid-air so he'd have the time to catch it, but he knew it was too late.

But it wasn't.

Almost without any direct order from Nick's mind, his plate-holding paw shot downward in a blur and instantly positioned itself below the falling piece of porcelain, with agility and precision that allowed to balance the cup back on the plate. Nick inwardly breathed with relief. However, the situation caught him by surprise. He was dead certain that normally he'd never be able to do something like this. *So now I can add reflexes to the list…* He thought gloomily. *If a month ago someone would have told me that I'll be using savage like abilities to catch flying tea cups I'd have the laugh of my life…*

.

.

Next morning, with a bag of his stuff necessary for the 9-month training at the academy, Nick was already at the train station, waiting for the right train. And he wasn't surprised that he wasn't alone. He half expected the bunny to appear, being the caring friend she was, but never his mother too.

Nick put a paw over his eyes. "Why are you here?" He sighed.

"What's wrong with a mother seeing off her son? You'll be gone for almost a year!" She frowned at him.

"I'm not 10 years old." The fox groaned.

"I can't understand why you are complaining, slick." The bunny joined the conversation. Obviously, she was in her ZPD uniform. "I had a swarm of my family to see me off when I was leaving for the academy."

Vivian winked at her. "Why thank you, sweetie. See Nicky? Nothing to be ashamed of." With these words she hugged him tightly.

Over his mother's shoulder, Nick mouthed 'Thanks a lot' towards his friend. Judy smiled innocently and pretended that the ceiling suddenly became a very intriguing piece of architecture. The vixen gave him a final squeeze and pulled away, keeping him at arm's length. "Don't be like that. I'm so proud of you and your decision! I never dreamed that one day you would finally straighten up your life, let alone a _police officer._ Someone's attitude rubbing off on you, hm?" She nudged his ribs playfully.

"Stop it, mom!" Muttered the adult fox.

Judy was fighting her laughter, but still let out a chuckle.

"Enjoying the show, Fluff?" Nick groaned.

"No… it's just, now when I see you together, you look so much alike. If I didn't know, I'd guess that you're brother and sister." She said in a joyful voice.

Vivian grinned and ruffled Nick's fur between the ears. "Well, I had this big goofball when I was fourteen, so it's not like there's a huge difference between us."

The bunny's eyes widened. "Fourteen?!" Her mouth dropped agape.

The vixen waved her paw dismissively. "Oh, I know how it sounds, but never regretted it after seeing this little handsome fox." She ran her paw over Nick's ears with motherly affection.

Nick was about to cut in with a snarky comment, but the voice calling for passengers from the nearby loudspeaker was faster. Grateful for the intervention, he picked up his bag and started heading towards the train.

"Okay, we had some fun, but I have to go now."

Judy's ears perked up as she ran to his side. "Nick, hold on a second!" She reached for her pocket and her paw returned with a small item.

"You already got me two presents, so this is for you, though I'm still one behind." She handed it to him with a smile. It was a phone strap with a tiny carrot on the end of it. "I figured that since you never part with your smartphone…"

Nick snorted. "Thanks, _Carrots._ I'll grab on to this in my sleep." He quipped and headed to board the train. Both females waved to him, standing next to each other. When he disappeared inside the vehicle, the bunny heard the vixen's moved voice. "Thank you, Judy." She said with her eyes fixed on the train.

The doe dropped her ears and tried to reply with something, but eventually decided not to. They both stood at the platform, watching the train leave.

.

.

Arrival at the academy went smoothly, as if a pack of tourists arrived at a hotel. With several _minor_ differences. The most visible one was the epidemic of lack of any sense of humor among instructors. Nick tried to put in several light jokes, but he hit a wall. None of the serious looking mammals from the academy's staff reacted to it.

All of the cadets were hoarded in the main hall of the administrative building and mammals at the reception desk were going by the list, calling cadets by name and assigning them to proper rooms.

"Wilde!" Roared the tigress in charge of the room accommodation. Nick sauntered over to her, wearing his usual smirk.

"I'd like a suite with a pool, if it's not too much to ask." He said in a laid back voice. A couple of cadets stifled their sniggers, but the female feline didn't even bat an eye.

"Room 31." She stated unamused.

After a short trip through the building, the fox found the right room and walked in through half open door. It instantly became obvious that he was last to come here. Three other mammals were unpacking their bags, only to pause when he entered. One of them was a tiger, with looks that ruled out any possibility that he hasn't had a street background. Not with a huge scar running down from his left eye all the way beneath the collar of his shirt. Subject B was an elephant, nothing out of ordinary about him except his posture. He looked like every part of him tried to be smaller than in reality. The last one on the menu was a cheetah that waved at him in a friendly manner. And this one… *Wait a minute…* He discreetly sniffed the air to confirm his suspicion. *Ohhoho, now this will be _fun_.* Nick stopped himself from grinning and threw his stuff on the only empty bed.

.

.

In one of the skyscrapers of Tundra Town a certain mammal was standing next to a wall of glass, which served as a huge window and allowed an unobstructed view over almost the whole district. There was a lit cigar in its paw. It stared down at the streets below.

There was a sound of a respectful knock.

"Come in."

A hyena in a suit entered through the double door and approached the figure at the window.

"The deal has been made." He reported.

The other mammal put the cigar back in its mouth and after a moment let out a stream of smoke.

"Excellent. And that matter with the lamb?"

"I've already made arrangements."

The cigar smoking mammal turned away from the window and walked towards an expensive looking, huge mahogany desk. It sat down on a leather armchair, worth more than a cop's year salary, and reached out for a picture lying on the wooden surface.

"Good." It said with a satisfied smile, while staring at the photograph. It presented a red fox in a green, Hawaiian shirt. "Very good."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay with the update but this chapter turned out to be very difficult to write and I also hit a wall at one moment, suffering from a writer's block. I had solved it by writing another story on the side (which you can check if you're interested) and it took me some time to get back to this one. It remains my main focus from now on and I can promise you some interesting things upcoming in the next chapter (SPOILER ALERT We'll be visiting Bunnyburrow)**

 **To make it up to you, this chapter is longer than usual.**

 **And once again, thank you so much for your support and interest in the story. It really drives me forward. Thank you!**

 **On another note: a certain character that appears in this chapter is a bit shameless copy from a certain movie (for adults!) but I just couldn't resist putting it here ;P**

 **Chapter 16**

"I'm master sergeant Hartmammal and I'm your senior drill instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be "Sir". Do you maggots understand that?" Said a harsh voice of a wildebeest in a uniform, walking along the line up of cadets.

"Sir, yes sir." An uneven choir of voices called out.

"Bullshit, sound off like you got some guts."

"Sir, yes sir!" This time it was much louder.

"If you kiddies leave my camp, if you survive cadet training, you will be a weapon. You will be a criminal chaser praying for hunt. But until that day you are pukes. You are the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even bloody animal beings. You are nothing but unorganized grabastic pieces of amphibian shit! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard but I am fair. There is no special bigotry here. I do not look down on kitties, puppies, hornies or fatsos. Here you are all equally worthless. And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in my beloved color. Do you maggots understand that?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Nick's observational skill easily picked up several cadets that visibly flinched during the instructor's speech. *An attitude they'll have to quickly fix if they don't want this guy on their backs.* He thought to himself. *I wonder how my roommates will cope with…*

"You, scumbag!" A roar straight into his muzzle interrupted his thinking. The sergeant was standing right in front of him, glaring at the fox. "Not interested in the training, eh?"

Nick considered playing nicely and following the standard yelling-sergeant-obedient-cadet routine, that would be the proper way, that would be the police way. But it wouldn't be Nick's way.

A smirk crept on his face.

He saluted sharply. "Sir, just wondering when the actual training will start, sir!" He said, staring straight ahead.

Several cadets hissed or gasped.

The instructor narrowed his eyes and leaned closer.

"You think, you're funny, you fireplace rug?!" He yelled at the fox, mere inches from his face.

Nick didn't even blink. "Sir, I don't think I'm funny. I _know_ I'm funny, sir!" His enhanced hearing picked up few quiet sniggers from the line-up. *See?* He grinned inwardly.

Veins stood out on the wildebeest's neck. "A WISE GUY, HUH? LET'S SEE HOW FUNNY YOU'LL BE AFTER TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE CAMPUS!" He bellowed.

The fox saluted again. "Sir, may I run thirty, since I like to keep myself fit, sir?" Amusement never left his voice.

The sergeant looked like he was about to explode.

.

.

Several minutes later Nick was running along a dirt road the encircled the entire campus of the ZPD Academy, no doubt placed there to test the limits of cadets' lungs and legs. And now it was taking its toll on the fox. He ran the first few laps without any problems, but from there it only got harder. He was short on breath and his legs ached like hell. Still, to his own surprise, while he felt like being on the verge of physical exhaustion he never actually crossed that border and collapse on the ground. As if some invisible force inside his body refused to submit to limitations of Nicholas Wilde and kept pushing him forward.

*The serum, eh? Fine, let's see how you deal with _this._ * And against the unilateral vote of his entire body, Nick accelerated.

Sometime later, Nick arrived again at the main gate of the campus, his lungs on fire, his legs a source of excruciating pain. Yet, a toothy grin was plastered on his face. He did all of the bloody 30 laps and was really looking forward to see the sergeant's face, teasing him was definitely worth it. He collapsed on the deliciously cold grass taking a few minutes to catch breath. He felt like he ran the last lap purely on stubbornness and total lack of oxygen.

His sweet rest was interrupted by nearby pawsteps. He shifted his head enough to notice a pair of white paws right in front of his nose.

"Had a nice warm up, fur-butt? " Said a loud, female voice above him.

Nick managed to heave himself up on his arms. He was rewarded with a sight of a polar bear in a ZPD training outfit and a blue baseball cap. She folded her arms and stared down at him.

"Nice job surviving pissing off sergeant Hartmammal. Better not try again though." She leaned down. "He'll swallow you whole." The bear grinned mischievously.

But wasn't one to be intimidated by words alone. He grinned back at her. "Well, he just might choke."

Her smile faded. "Don't push your luck, foxy lady. You ain't here for a picnic! Screw up and this little exercise will be just a walk in the park." She nudged his chest with a claw. "You'll. Be. Dead!" She accentuated every word.

Forgetting the stinging pain, Nick jumped to his feet and returned the glare. "I've survived over twenty years in the worst streets of Zootopia. Not exactly a comfy ride, I can tell you. So just two words for you, _ma'am._ " His words had a certain coldness to them, but he adorned his usual smug smile. " _Try me._ "

Having said that, he turned around and started heading for the cafeteria, leaving the bear instructor behind. The female not exactly sure whether she wanted to strangle or praise him. "Daamn I'm starving!" The fox said out loud, stretching his aching arms and followed the direction his nose was leading him – to food.

.

.

The dinner was uneventful but by no means futile to Nick. After getting his food on a plastic tray, the fox scanned the place quickly and sat down at a table that offered the best spot for gathering other cadet's whispers, gossip and other similar stuff. It was a tactical decision based on a saying he once heard and pretty much stuck to it ever since: _If you're not informed, get informed._ So he sat alone at a table huge enough for a dozen of lion-sized mammals, eating his meal casually, but his senses were working like crazy. Ears twitched from time to time, trying to catch every minuscule detail of surrounding conversations.

"…he really said this to her…"

"…Jimmy ought to apologize to Fred after…"

"…I heard the test will be…"

"…really surprising that they accepted a fox into the force…"

The last bit didn't surprise him in the slightest. No one knew the reputation of his species more than him. Distrust was a perfectly natural reaction for everyone he met in his life, at least at the first meeting. On the second they were usually pissed about losing their money. Part of his mind smiled at the memories, but the majority kept its focus on the present, police reality.

His eyes darted from side to side, analyzing all mammals in view. A nudge here, friendly pat there, a laughter, gritted teeth or a nervous swing of a tail. To a normal animal those were just insignificant movements, but Nick didn't stay alive on the streets as a hustler by ignoring small details. Body language, especially that of the involuntary type, was a goldmine of information if you knew how to interpret it. And Nick knew that. *These guys really are too easy to read…* It was almost boring to decipher all the little signs his colleagues were exchanging during the meal. *Take that giraffe for example, she's sta-*

"Heya, roommate!" A cheerful voice called out to him. Nick turned his head to see the cheetah from yesterday. The feline quickly approached the fox's table and sat down with the tray.

"You had quite the morning with our sarge, eh?" The cheetah laughed and offered a paw. "My name is Jack. Jack Spotters." Inside his mind, the fox's eyes narrowed. *Yeah, _right_. And I'm Prince Charming.*

Still, Nick accepted it and gave it a firm pawshake. "Nick. Nick Wilde."

"So, still alive, I see…" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, somehow. But I felt a drop of sweat during the last lap." Nick replied with a quip, ignoring the numbing pain in his limb

The cheetah laughed at his response. "Seriously, you don't know when to stop, do you?"

The fox shrugged. "Never found the 'off' button."

Several heads turned at the explosion of laughter from the feline.

.

.

The evening was busy with a basic health and safety training for the cadets, which was the most boring several hours in almost everyone's life. After barely mentally surviving that, the cadets got the standard ZPD rules and guidelines handbook plus a copy of Zootopia's criminal law compendium. Both books were thick bricks, which scared a bit some of the animals. Still, being a police officer, they had to know the rules.

*Rules…* Nick thought with a mixture of annoyance and acceptance. In his former line of work rules was something that didn't happen to you. Rules were for others and that made them predictable. And now the fox was willingly tying up his paws with regulations, the concept alone felt wrong, to put it mildly.

*Or maybe not…* A smug grin found its way to Nick's face, radiating that suspicious confidence that would make Judy twitch and question his motives.

After getting all the required literature cadets were dismissed to their rooms.

With everyone gathered, each on their own bed in their ZPD t-shirts with a set of books, Jack clapped his paws. "Listen guys, a suggestion here." Three heads turned toward him. "If we're to spent a whoole lot of time together here… Why don't we get to know each other better, hm?" With paws put together he looked at them with a genuine enthusiasm in his eyes.

The elephant studied the floor with his eyes. "W-well… maybe. I'm… I'm not too g-good with talking with o-others." He stuttered.

Nick noticed how the tiger folded his arms, a clear sign he was not a fan of this suggestion. The other thing he noticed was that the striped feline had a built like a _tank_. It wasn't something you get with morning jogging and cross fit sessions. This was _street_ type of muscle.

"We need to study, not dawdle around." The tiger stated sharply.

*A dutiful one? I don't think so.* Nick scratched his muzzle thoughtfully.

"I say, why not? We have nine months of studying before us, one day won't matter. C'mon, grumpy Stripes." The red fox teased the tiger and send him a wink.

"Waste _your_ time, not mine." The feline snapped back.

"Fine, Mr. Bookworm. But I bet you didn't get that scar of yours by cutting yourself with a page from a book, hm?"

The tiger glared at him. "None of your business." He stated coldly.

"What, can't stand a little _drama?_ " Nick made a strong emphasize on that last word. And his action was rewarded by the tiniest flinch from the feline. *Got you!* His reaction spoke volumes to Nick, as someone who wasn't in jail wouldn't understand the slammer slang. *And since he knows that, why not bring it out to everyone.*

"So…" He began casually, far too casually to be nice. "What happened that you ended behind bars?" Both the cheetah's and elephant's jaws dropped down. The question had the same effect as if Nick punched the tiger in the face. He slowly turned to the fox, anger flaring in his eyes. His mouth opened, no doubt to snarl something at Nick, but the fox cut in before he could form a sound.

"Here's a thing, Stripes." Nick raised a finger. "I'm no saint myself and I hell ain't going to judge you for what you did, what would be the point? I'm not particularly interested in your private life, but it would be good to know at least a _little_ about each other if we're going to work together, hm?"

The large predator was staring at him, apparently weighing his words. After few silent moments he relaxed a bit and let out an irritated sigh. "Whatever…" He then sat on the edge of the bed, facing his roommates.

With the atmosphere slightly less intimidating, Jack finally found his voice again. "Ehm, well… So maybe I'll start. My name is Jack Spotters and I'm 21 years old. I lived in Zootopia all my life and I joined the ZPD to prove myself and above all, my father, that I'm capable of handling such a tough job. I hope we'll all get along." His short speech gathered nods of approval and he motioned the elephant to speak next. Meanwhile Nick took a mental note about Jack's father and how the feline's cheek twitched a quarter of a millimeter when he mentioned him.

The huge mammal flinched slightly. "Oh… y-yes, sure… Um, hi." He was constantly fidgeting with his trunk. "I'm Rupert Trussel, 20 years old and I…I…" His voice faltered under their gazes.

Nick's eyes flickered with a bit of sympathy for the big grey roommate. *A really shy one, eh?* He thought and said: "Don't worry, you're doing great!" And gave him a thumbs up plus the most encouraging smile his conmammal skills could produce. That seemed to have some effect as Rupert returned Nick's gaze with less stressed eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. "I joined the ZPD to… become more confident a-and less shy. I mean… my friends kept t-telling me, that I'm so big and strong, so I'd be a good material for a c-cop. So… I don't know how it'll work out… B-but I want to try my best."

The other three exchanged glances and turned to the elephant.

"Nice."

"That's the spirit!"

"Good for you."

Rupert blinked and a shade of red appeared on his big cheeks.

After that it was the tiger's turn but Nick could see reluctance in his eyes. Uncertainty, maybe? So he decided to jump in. "Can I go? I'm Nick, Nick Wilde. Age around thirty, but don't quote me on that. I used to work as a conmammal and a hustler, a really good one I might add, but my friend convinced me to join the _right side_ , so I abandoned the _slightly_ less than legal lifestyle and now I'm here." He said all this with disarmingly cheerful voice. Jack and Rupert had dumbfounded looks on their faces, while the tiger looked at him with surprise, but Nick could see a glint of relief there. It was very a simple strategy – _see that we are similar_. And, to an extent, it seemed to work.

The feline huffed and slapped paws on his knees. "I am Marcus Strigg. My age is irrelevant and I too used to do… work, that wasn't fully legal. But I had my reasons to quit and join the police force."

Jack and Rupert gave their nodding approval of both introductions, even if they were slightly nervous about working with former criminals.

*Well, that's a start.* Nick thought to himself.

.

.

"Well if it ain't the fox scumbag from yesterday? Enjoyed your stroll, you backstabbing bastard?" Sergeant Heartmammal boomed into Nick's face during the morning's drill. The fox wasn't in the finest mood as he was a nocturnal animal by nature, so the 6 a.m. wake up call was not on his list of most desired experiences. The insults themselves didn't impress Nick in the slightest, he heard far worse during his life on the streets. But there was one thing he wasn't willing to ignore.

He waved a paw in front of his muzzle. "Sir, may I compliment you on your impressive breath attack? It surely is a great tool to knocking out criminals, sir!" And he ripped off a sharp salute.

The entire line-up held their breaths while the drill instructor took a deep one to explode with a furious roar a moment later.

"50 LAPS, YOU DISGRACEFUL PILE OF TRASH!"

.

.

"Okaay Judy, so how it went with Mr. Fox?"

The bunny coughed, barely managing not to choke with her drink.

"What?!" She wheezed, wide eyed.

Few girls from the ZPD decided to have a drink after duty and dragged Judy with them. They were mostly the ones from the drinking party after Gazelle's concert. And now they all sat in a pub near their precinct, apparently dead set on hearing how the bunny's evening went at that time.

Judy finally managed to breathe normally again. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh come on!" Olga slapped her playfully on the back. "You were so eager to do it then. How did it go?" The other females leaned towards judy.

"How did _what_ go?!" The bunny still couldn't follow the conversation.

The female wolf raised her brows in surprise. "No way… you don't remember?"

"Well, you drank quite a lot…" Francine joined in.

Ashera giggled. "Nothing we can do about it. But we were curious if you actually pulled it off." The tigress rested her chin on a paw.

"Pulled off _WHAT_?!" She demanded, raising her voice and slamming her paws on the table.

Olga winked at her and formed her lips into a kiss, making a 'smooching' sound.

The doe's eyes couldn't get any bigger at this moment. "I DID NOT!" She yelled.

"Hey, hey, easy. You want me to get deaf?" Ashera rubbed her ear.

"S-sorry…" Judy sank in her seat. "But what's all this about k-kissing Nick?"

"We played truth or dare and you got a challenge to give him a smooch. Judging by your reaction I'm guessing you really didn't?"

With arms folded, Judy hid her blushing ears behind her head. "Of course n…" The doe froze. She was going to say 'not' but would that be the truth? She had no recollection of the most part of that evening and she woke up in Nick's shirt the next morning. She couldn't say with full confidence that _nothing_ happened. But the blank page in her memory will certainly need to be filled in. She made a note to grill Nick over this topic the next time they'll talk. As for the conversation, in the end, with a pang of guilt, she decided to say a lie.

"Of course not." She stated, trying to look as composed as possible, given the circumstances.

Noticing the slight pause in the doe's response, her colleagues exchanged glances, sharing the general 'uh, oh' message. And in unison decided that it would be safer not to push the little mammal too hard. At least not now.

.

.

At the academy the following weeks consisted mostly of getting used to the training routine and studying the information required of every policemammal. The latter didn't pose any problem for Nick as he read through all the necessary books in one go during one of the evenings and threw them on the nightstand he had by his bed, where they spent the rest of the time he was at the academy. The training was a different matter. It meant learning the basics of police activities, building up physical strength and endurance plus shooting practice and learning how to maintain weapons. But there was one part of the training, that Nick was quite opposite to being happy about.

Paw to paw combat.

He had two major concerns connected to it. First was the fact, that he always avoided brawls or fights in any kind of situation. Violence was never an answer. Partially because of his small frame, he'd never considered going against larger and stronger predators. But now his bigger concern was the thought, that at this moment there was a high chance of winning. Because of the serum. Nick had no way of measuring what are the limits of his body right now, but the idea, that even right now, it would probably be enough to break bones in another mammal's body made him anxious. Plus, wouldn't a fight force his primal instincts into full swing, in consequence making him go savage?

So when the day of fight practice finally came, Nick was a bundle of nerves. Not a good state of mind for a predator under Nighthowler serum effects. This practice was under supervision of the polar bear instructor and she gave them a short lecture of the rules in the ring, but Nick didn't make out a word of whatever she was saying. Gears in his mind were spinning at blurring speeds, focusing all their attention at keeping the slumbering beast within him in that blissful state.

"WILDE!" An angry roar brought him back to reality.

The instructor was glaring at him with gritted teeth. "Too busy to pay attention?!"

He saluted, trying to defuse the situation. "No, ma'am. My apologies."

"We'll discuss your attitude later, now get your butt in the ring." She pointed a claw at the rectangle surrounded by ropes. Resigning himself to the unavoidable fate, Nick strode towards the ring with his ears drooping. A wolf instructor geared him up and pushed through the ropes, not even trying to be subtle. *History of my life – he's a fox, let's kick him."

The first step of the training meant sparring between cadets. It was devised this way so the recruits would experience the twinge of uncertainty when facing an enemy with unknown skill or tactics, the street wasn't nice enough to inform them of everything that could happen. Also, it was a perfect opportunity for the instructors to assess the potential of newcomers.

So right now Nick was forced to face someone in combat and the fact that he had protective gear and the opponent will be using boxing gloves didn't help much. He sighed inwardly and raised his paws.

"You?" Said a voice in front of him. A voice from the past. A voice he never wanted to hear again.

Nick slowly raised his eyes to see a male zebra in the same gear as him. A zebra from over 20 years back. His mind was suddenly flooded with images.

A cellar. Stairs leading down. A green banner on the wall, with number 914 on it. A group of kids, mammals, prey. Green uniforms, badges and fake smiles.

He could swear that the sides of his head felt the pressure of muzzle straps again.

A little fox curled up on the floor, hit, kicked and shoved in the darkness. Mocking laughs and vile sniggers.

Cold sweat ran down his spine and his breath accelerated rapidly. Nick suddenly felt very small and defenseless.

Even the ring of the bell couldn't snap him from this trance.

And when the first punch came right at him, the fox reacted purely on instinct and raised an arm to block it. The impact shook him whole and he could finally move again. But his movements were dull, he felt so tiny compared to the attacking zebra. And the next punch wrecked his footing and he stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

"What's the matter fox, can't keep up?" Laughed his opponent. "Give it up and go home."

Nick managed to stand up but the moment he did it, he wasn't sure why in the first place. *Why would I? What for? What's the use of trying?*

The blank stare he was giving off only irritated the zebra. The striped prey lunged forward, launching a barrage of punches against the fox. Nick held up his paws to cover his head. Hit after hit landed on his guard, shaking the small predator to the core. And he was about to cave in under the pressure of the attacks and the overflowing self-doubt, when the beast within stirred angrily.

Practically outside of his consciousness, Nick's paw pushed away one of the upcoming punches. His muscles did it with such force that the zebra's arm flew aside. The black and white prey blinked in surprise, but that was quickly replaced with anger and he kept attacking with even greater force.

Nick had a brief moment of panic, as he never intended to switch into savage mode during a mock fight. He withheld his primal side within him, but that action alone required his full attention, so he had no mind to dodge or escape to flurry of strikes. He only kept his guard up, praying that the zebra would exhaust himself before Nick will go crazy. A zebra torn to shreds in a training ring would be _very_ difficult to explain. And at that moment, everything went wrong.

One of the punches threw him off balance and Nick staggered, his guard down. The bullying prey grinned with satisfaction and attacked straight at his muzzle, putting all of his strength in that punch. Nick's savage side wanted to claw at the incoming arm. Nick's normal part wanted to avoid getting hit. With two contradictory orders from the brain, the fox's left arm rose up to protect the face. But it did it in the wrong way. Zebra's fist collided with Nick's arm, effecting in an audible crunch. Nick screamed, his limb now hanging down uselessly. The pain was so numbing that the fox almost wished to pass out, so that he didn't have to endure it any second longer.

But the savage predator wouldn't have any of that.

Adrenalin surged through his veins and a feral growl formed in his throat. The beast roared within him, demanding blood. And Nick's right fist was willing to comply. There was some screaming from around the ring, but it fell on deaf ears, as the fox had only one goal in mind.

 _Kill the zebra._

The paw shot forward, connecting with great force with the prey's solar plexus. The strength of the punch was enough to send the mammal staggering backwards. And after that his opponent fell to his knees, grasping his chest and wheezing weekly. His eyes were wide with surprise and colored with fear.

The beast howled triumphantly and Nick's muscles flexed, ready to jump at his victim. But then a pair of strong paws grabbed him from behind, lifting him in the air.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The polar bear yelled at the top of her lungs. She held the struggling fox in a firm grip.

Nick's logical mind finally regained control over the body and his muscles relaxed. A tiger in instructor's shirt was kneeling beside the collapsed zebra. He immediately waved his paw, indicating a medic to come over. But that was a scene that started to escape his view, as he found himself being carried out of the ring and, eventually, the training hall. The female bear dropped him on a bench in the locker room and stared at him with a furious glare. "What the hell was that, Wilde?!"

Even with the pain radiating from his arm, Nick lowered his head in shame. *Crap… I should have stopped myself…*

"This may be a ring but why I'm getting the impression you wanted to rip open his throat?!" She demanded and the fox flinched at her words, but couldn't form any words for an answer. The bear sat on a bench opposite to him. "Listen here, I don't care what's between you and him, or anyone else for that matter. Right now you're all ZPD's cadets and playing for the same team, never forget that."

Nick felt a pang of guilt mixed with irritation. *I know I went too far, but why am I the only one getting yelled at?* He clenched his fists and his face contorted in pain from the agonizing feeling flowing from his left arm. His instructor noticed it instantly.

"How's the arm?" She asked, without any staggering amount of care in her voice.

"Probably broken. I heard a crunch." He muttered.

The female let out a sigh. "All right, move your butt. I'm taking you to the doc's office." She stood up and nodded at him to follow her.

"I know the way, I can go myse-"

She turned around and pointed an accusatory claw at Nick. "You're NOT. I've seen your behavior before and I'm sure you'd have a good mind to skip this visit."

Nick groaned inwardly and simply nodded in defeat.

.

.

Several hours later Nick was sitting in the cafeteria with a dinner on his tray. It was slightly more difficult to get it to the table, but he managed somehow. He had his entire left arm in a cast, resting on a simple, cloth sling. The doctor that examined him, gave Nick a month for his wound to heal. It was troublesome, since that meant no physical activity with that arm and it would end up in him falling behind the others in terms of skills that required using of both paws. But that still wasn't the worst. He would find a way to overcome the one-paw hindrance one way or the other. The main problem was the zebra. And as he found out, two others from the bullying group also were here as potential police officers. He noticed the woodchuck and the hippo in the line for the food. And it didn't take long before the couple of mammals approached the fox sitting alone at a table.

"Sup' Wilde?" Said the woodchuck as he stood beside Nick and the hippo took a spot right behind the fox.

Nick forced his body to stop a flinch at the sight of them. *You're a grown up. It was years ago. You're not a kid anymore…* He kept replaying in his mind.

"What do you want?" He stated flatly.

The bullies exchanged glances and the smaller one grinned at Nick. "We hear that you beat up our buddy, that's not nice. Not nice at all." The tone he used was contradictory to the smile on his face. And at that moment the hippo placed a heavy paw on the red furred predator's arm. His left arm. A quiet grunt escaped Nick's mouth, but his face remained unfazed. "So here's the thing: you'd better quit trying to join ZPD."

The fox narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"Nope. Just bringing you down to earth." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "We both know that your species is nothing but a bunch of double-crossers. You're _biologically_ not cut out to be a cop. So quit now befor-"

"Who said I _can't_ be a cop?" Nick tried to sound casual, holding back the beast raging inside. His thoughts went out to Judy and the time she asked him to become her partner. It helped a lot to calm the surging anger.

Both mammals sniggered and this time the hippo leaned down to Nick's ear. " _Everyone_ knows how you _foxes_ really are."

The woodchuck showed another disgusting grin. "Look around you, see anyone at your table?" He pointed at the obvious lack of other mammals around Nick's sitting place. "That's because you're such a bag of filth that no one in their right mind would ever _trust_ you enough to sit beside you."

Nick's heart ached at the word _trust._ His ears flattened against his head. It took him back to that evening in the cellar and that heartless sentence that almost broke his young heart. His mind in disarrange, Nick could barely even feel that the beast was starting to slip through his fingers and jumped to gain control again.

"Niiiiiick!"

All three animals flinched and turned their heads. A cheetah was speeding through the cafeteria, tray in paws and a broad smile on his face. He reached them in no time and plopped on the bench right next to the fox. "Hey buddy!"

The bullies stared at the feline with mouths agape.

"Your friends, Nick?" The cheetah asked cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Jack." He extended a paw towards the smaller mammal.

"No." The woodchuck replied, not accepting the paw. "Who would be a friend with a _fox_?" He practically spat out that word.

Jack didn't seem to be put off in the slightest. "I would." The fox's ears twitched and rose slowly as he stared at his roommate in surprise. *What?*

The hippo was about to say something but someone cut in. "You're in my way." The fat herbivore turned around to see a face he wouldn't want to meet in a shady alley. Marcus was standing right behind him with a rather unpleasant expression on his face. He walked past the stunned bullies and sat opposite to Nick. And at that moment Jack shot up from his place and waved a paw energetically. "Heey! Rupert! Over here!" He yelled, his voice filling the whole cafeteria.

Few seconds later an elephant, a big one even by his species standards, trudged over with his own tray. "S-sorry, there was a huge line and…" He sat down next to Marcus. "W-what?" He stuttered, seeing that all eyes were directed at him.

The woodchuck clicked his tongue in irritation and nodded at his companion. "See ya, Wilde." He said as they left.

The four roommates sat in silence for a few moments, until Nick finally managed to speak again. "Thanks…" It was almost a whisper.

Jack patted him on the back and smiled, while the tiger had his eyes focused on the meal and Rupert glanced at everyone, not exactly sure what happened.

This was the second time. The second time in Nick's life when someone stood up for him. He felt a pleasant, warm tingling in his chest. A feeling he would gladly keep forever. *Thanks, guys…*

.

.

Shortly after dinner there was time for weapon maintenance training and since he had only one functional paw at the moment, Nick was just an observant, sitting beside Jack. But no more than 10 minutes have passed when one of the instructors walked into the room and yelled. "Wilde!" The wolf waved his paw, showing Nick to follow him. Jack looked at him with a questioning gaze and Nick only shrugged, not sure himself what is this about.

Few minutes later he was less than happy to learn the reason for calling him. He was sitting in the polar bear's office, right next to the zebra he fought with in the ring. They exchanged brief glances of distaste.

"Wilde, Savannski." Said the female instructor from her side of the desk, in front of which they were sitting. "As I said before, I don't give a damn about your reasons for what happened in the morning." She leaned forward. "But this is the academy! I will not tolerate any more behavior like that! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes ma'am." They both muttered.

"Consider this your one and only warning." She raised a finger. "One more situation like this and you're out! Understood?" She growled, glaring at both of them.

"Yes ma'am." Came the reply from both males.

"Good." She straightened up. "Savannski, get your butt out of here. Wilde, you stay."

Nick raised his brows in surprise. What else she would want of him? When the zebra left the office the polar bear stood from her chair and circled the desk to stand in front of the fox. She folded her arms and leaned back on the edge of her desk.

"I was instructed to report your progress to chief Bogo and let me tell you, he wasn't happy to hear of your attitude and this brawl."

*Bogo keeps tabs on me? Figures… never trust a fox, eh?* He thought gloomily.

"As a matter of fact, he told me that you are to call him as soon as possible. He has a few words for you." With that, she snatched a land line from behind her and slammed it in front of Nick. Next she produced a paper with a phone number on it.

"Do it now." And she left the room.

Nick sat in silence for several moments.

"Just freaking terrific…" He muttered to himself eventually. With a sigh, he glanced at the number and dialed it on the keypad. Several signals passed by and finally a grumpy voice answered. "Bogo."

"Uh… heya chief. Wilde here." Nick began a tad bit nervously. "You wanted to talk with me?"

A short silence.

"First, you will call me _sir_ , as I am your superior, got that?" The buffalo huffed.

"Yes, sir." The fox replied, groaning inwardly.

"I've been hearing of your doings at the academy and I'm not pleased with it."

"Sorry to hear that… sir."

Another slight pause.

"You wanted to be Hopps' partner, am I correct?" He shot him a rhetorical question.

Nick closed his eyes, predicting where this conversation will lead. "Since she almost begged me to do it, I suppose I have no other option than to comply… sir."

What answered him was almost a snarl. "Listen and listen good, I will _NOT_ pair Hopps with a lazy, undisciplined cadet, who cannot show some backbone! So here's the deal: if you want an even _remote_ chance of me considering this partnership, then you must be one of the top five cadets in your year and that's _final_!" And he hung up.

Nick blinked and slowly put down the handset. Then he grabbed the back of his head with both paws. *What the hell I got myself into?!*

.

.

With 15 minutes left to the end of the weapon maintenance classes, the polar bear allowed the fox to retire for the day. Therefore, Nick was on his way to their room, while thinking of various possibilities regarding the whole one-of-the-best thing. This would require some careful planning on his side. He reached his room and dropped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't worried about the theoretical tests, it was an easy thing for him. But he didn't want to gather too much attention. Being away from the spotlight was a habit he formed during his time on the streets. If you're too shiny or visible, you're an easy target. Plus, increased interest in his person carried a risk of someone discovering his savage state. But then an idea popped into his head. A way to both fulfill Bogo's requirement and have some fun at the same time. *And here I thought that being surrounded by regulations would be boring.*

With a plan in mind, Nick rummaged through a drawer of his nightstand and took out a colored ball. He laid back again and started throwing the ball in the air and catching it swiftly as it fell down. It was an exercise he did very often. Except before he was using several balls and both paws. Nick picked up juggling pretty early in his life as a way to distract himself from the harshness of reality. And once the fox read about benefits of this exercise he practiced it almost every day. Now he was using a billiard ball he snooped from the entertainment room on his way from the bear's office. It was heavier than the regular tennis balls he normally used, but it didn't hinder his movements.

His phone buzzed, playing his favorite song he set as the ringtone.

Nick threw the ball up, reached swiftly for the phone and answered the call, placing the phone next to his ear. His paw returned just in time to catch the ball.

"Yes?"

"Nick! It's so nice to hear you again!" A cheerful voice boomed into his ear.

"Hey Fluff, miss me already?" He grinned throwing the ball in the air again. He'd never admit it, but it was good to hear her voice.

"It's been two weeks already and haven't called even once, you dumb fox." Judy said in mocked irritation.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm so popular here, that I hardly even have the time to unlock my phone, not to mention calling someone."

"Har, har, nice try, but I'm not buying that one. You're slipping, Slick." She teased him, saying the last sentence with e very sweet voice.

He couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his mouth. "Whatever you say, Officer Toot-toot." Nick once again felt that she rolled those amethyst eyes. He'd missed her irritated expression so much.

"Continue behaving like that and I'll ask Bogo to make my temporary partner stay for good."

Those words wrecked his train of thought and coordination, and he barely caught the heavy ball. Nick felt a sting in his chest that he couldn't identify. "Whoa, you have a partner already? You bunnies, so quick to _jump in_ into action." He quipped with a mask of a cheerful friend. But beneath it he desperately tried to decipher what was wrong with him. They were only friends, different species at that and even fox and a bunny, there was absolutely no reason for him to react like that to such an information. *This blasted serum…* His grip on the ball tightened.

"Ooh, you have no idea, Nicky." She joked back.

He raised his brows in genuine surprise. "Whoa, where did miss I-am-so-shy went to?"

"You'd be surprised what kind of things you hear in the locker room. I just got used to it." The bunny explained plainly.

"Well, that's a bummer." He let out a dramatic sigh.

"Too bad for you, eh?" She chirped happily. "And that reminds me… Nick, about that night after the concert…"

Nick almost flinched hearing those words, but his body automatically blocked such a display of emotion. Being a former conmammal came in handy once again. "Don't tell me you lost my shirt?" He laughed, masking his nervousness again.

"Nick…" A serious note in her voice made him stop.

"All right, what's wrong Carrots?"

"Well… to be blunt… did... did we kiss?" Judy's voice was now barely audible in the speaker.

*Oh friggin' crap…* Was his first thought and the second was that Clawhauser probably let it slip, but he immediately regained his composure. If the cheetah would speak then she wouldn't be asking, she would just know. His silver tongue didn't let him down this time and took over the speaking part while Nick's mind could think freely.

"Ohh dear… and here I thought you wouldn't remember…" Said his mouth in a playful manner.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Because I have carved deep in my memory the taste of those little, sweet lips." His auto speech mode continued to harass her. And his mind finally followed. *What better way to hide the truth, than posing the truth as a lie?* But several moments have passed and no answer came.

"Carrots, you there?" Nothing, no reply. *Oops, maybe that was a bit too much.*

Finally, there was some response. "N-nick… are y-you saying that I… that _we…_ " Said a quivering voice.

"No, we didn't." He lied smoothly and went quiet to let that information sink in. "Listen, I was just joking…" But then he heard a sound, that a bunny makes when she's taking a really deep breath to scream really loud in a moment. Nick dropped the ball on the bed and snatched the phone away from his ear, just in time before it exploded with a supernova of unintelligible noises made by the furious doe. When it finally died down the fox put the phone back to the original position.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, Carrots."

"I can't believe you could be such a jerk!" She roared into the phone.

"I'm sorry. But it's true that were all clingy with me, I barely managed to keep you away from me. What's the big deal with trying to kiss me anyway? Could I at least know that?" He quickly cut in, trying to snatch back the initiative in the conversation. Apparently it worked, as Judy let out a huff, but stopped yelling.

"It was a game…" She grumbled, clearly embarrassed. "The girls at the party gave me a challenge to kiss you… and I drank a bit too much…"

"Well, let me note it down that no more alcohol for you." Nick tried to lighten up the mood.

"Well, yeah. We can agree on that."

"Peace?" He asked innocently.

She was silent for few seconds. "Fine. But I'll have to seriously reconsider having you as a partner." Irritation was still present in her voice.

"Oh, come on…"

"AND no more jokes about kissing, I'll have you know that the first kiss holds a very special meaning for bunnies, particularly for does."

Nick's heart sunk along with his ears. *Wait, waitwaitwait, did she gave me her _first kiss?!_ * Heat began rising in his chest and heartbeat accelerated significantly. He shook his head to get any stupid thoughts out of it.

"Duly noted." He stated in a flat voice and reached for the ball to distract himself.

"We'll see about that. So better behave yourself or will just pick William."

"William?" The fox repeated automatically.

"Yes, he is a bunny like me and we've been partners for the last two weeks and it works just fine."

Nick swallowed hearing this. "So what am I doing here?" It slipped out of his mouth before he even noticed it. The moment he did, he wished he had bitten his tongue.

"To become a great police officer, of course." She replied, apparently not noticing the bitterness in his voice. *Yeah, fine. But without you it just wouldn't be the same…*

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist, Slick. Behave yourself and you still have a chance." The last line, said in a joking manner, managed to get him to show a small smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok, I'll be a good boy then."

"You do that. All in all, it was nice to talk with you, but I have to run. I'm taking Will to that great coffee shop in the Downtown. He'll need to know where the cops can get the best caffeine. I'll take you there too once you graduate."

"Great." He croaked.

"Ok, bye then. Call me some time." And she hung up.

Nick's grip tightened again.

*Will?* He snarled in his mind, logical thought not having much to do with it.

 _Will._

 _Going for coffee._

 _Coffee with a bunny._

 _Will is going for coffee with a bunny._

 _MY BUNNY!_

The billiard ball cracked and crumbled in his paw.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

 **On a short note: sorry for the long update time, but life and so on. I'll try my best to keep up a nice pace, but no promises.**

 **And that's it.**

 **Chapter 17**

That night the full moon was shining down on the red fur of a running predator. Nick panted heavily as he raced along the road around the campus that he already etched in his memory. He didn't even know why he was running, but the recent phone call left his body restless and without thinking much he sneaked out of the building to burn out whatever feeling that was causing this uneasiness. After three hours he stopped in front of the gate supporting himself on his knee. His lungs informed him of the critical state they were in. But apart from shortness of breath he felt, more or less, good. Two weeks ago he'd collapse after a marathon like this, but constant penalty training from sergeant _Hardass_ did its job and his stamina exceeded any of Nick's expectations. His legs were only slightly aching, compared to a burning inferno of pain on the first day of training. Nick wasn't entirely sure if this was purely from regular runs or did the serum play some part in it. *Still…* He thought while straightening up. *Serum or not, this will be very useful.* And after some stretching, he headed back to their shared room with a much clearer head. Also, since night time activity was natural for all foxes, he could use this time for additional training in other areas. It was a perfect opportunity to strengthen the muscles with running and other basic exercises, going over the obstacle course Nick saw in the back courtyard or using the punching bag.

The name 'William' came back to his mind.

*Yeah, _definitely_ a punching bag.*

He snuck back into their shared room and very quietly took out a small plastic bag he hid behind the books in the drawer of the nightstand. He dropped two white pills on a free paw and immediately swallowed them. Only after that and hiding the bag again, Nick lay down and went to sleep.

.

.

Nick continued his night escapades to run around the campus and do several other exercises, like push-ups and crunches. After a few days something happened that totally wrecked his training plan and took it to a new level. It was dinner time, when Nick found himself sitting alone with Marcus. But the tiger didn't place his stare on the soup he had, but on the fox.

„What are you doing at nights?" He asked bluntly.

Nick's face didn't show any signs of surprise as he sipped his water.

"Not a one to beat around the bush, eh?"

"I don't want any of your games or jokes. Every night you sneak out for several hours. What are you doing in that time?" Marcus' gaze was fixed on Nick, a very intense gaze.

The fox matched the feline's stare and weighed his options. He took such a situation into consideration. It would be a surprise if his night trips stayed a secret for a longer period of time. It was to be expected that the street, tough guy would catch on first. You don't survive out there without being vigilant. *Basically, if I lie right now he'll easily see through it. Oh well…* Nick put down the cup. "And what will you do with that knowledge?" He leaned forward. folding his arms on the table.

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Depending on your answer I might turn you in." He also leaned forward and lowered his tone of voice. "I'm here for a reason and I'm not letting some bloody fool ruining my chance."

Nick's gaze didn't falter. "I also have my reason and don't think for a second that I'll let you become an obstacle for my presence here." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Got it, _Twice_?"

That last word had a huge impact. The tiger's confident expression nearly shattered after hearing it. And then it swiftly shifted into an angry one, with tips of his fangs showing under the lifted upper lip. A growl started forming in Marcus' throat. Nick quickly lifted a finger.

"Pipe it down, Stripes. Let me finish." He cast a quick glance to the sides and made sure with his other senses that there is no one near enough to hear them. "Next time we will all go and I'll present you with an explanation that can benefit us all, deal?"

The feline glared at him with distrust. "And if I say no?"

Nick shrugged. "I can get myself out of practically any trouble, been doing it all my life, but you? If the push comes to shove you're more likely to get kicked out. But don't misunderstand me. I'm not saying any of this as a threat. I want everyone to gain benefit of what I have in mind." He took his tray and hopped off the seat. "Think about it." He said walking away.

.

.

The night came really quick, as if someone was urging it to do so. And when Nick sat up on his bed after the main lights were turned off, he saw Marcus sitting on the edge of his bed with arms folded. The fox smiled at this sight, it meant he at least caught the large predator's attention.

"Okay." Marcus murmured slowly. "What now?"

Nick slipped on the floor. "Now, we wake them up." Which was much easier said than done. It took some effort to drag Jack out of his deep slumber and even after waking up he still needed some time to get his mental engine to start running again. But Rupert… if he wasn't breathing regularly they would have thought he is a corpse. NOTHING could wake him up, no amount of shoving, patting or even jumping on his head. So after various attempts they decided to abandon the great, grey and snoring lump of flesh and snuck out of the room. When they finally got outside, Nick led them outside the camp to avoid any chance of getting caught. They crossed the training road that surrounded the academy and went into the lush bushes on the other side of it. At that point Marcus grabbed Nick's arm and forcibly turned him around.

"This is far enough, now talk!"

Nick grinned and peeled of the feline's arm, while holding off an instinct to fight back at bay. "Easy, Twice. No need to get rough."

"Huh, twice what?" Jack mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes with a paw. But the two predators ignored him.

The fox raised his arms and folded them behind his head. "What we are doing here? Training."

Two felines graced him with glances of a mix of confusion and sleepy daze.

"But we traaaain during the day." Jack couldn't stop a yawn.

Marcus was clearly surprised. "You mean you're skipping sleep to train?" All irritation has vanished from his facial features, replaced with curiosity and… a hint of respect?

"Yep. I told you today, I have a reason to graduate from the academy and I will stop at nothing to achieve it." Now that he, more or less, explained the situation, Nick looked at his companions to gauge their reaction.

Jack laid it out straight. "We already train every day, why bother yourself with pushing your body to its limits. Thaaaaats not healthy, sorry."

"What kind of training?" Marcus was more interested than the cheetah and didn't even try to hide it.

Nick grinned seeing his reaction. "For now basic exercises to build up some muscle, but I was planning on using the obstacle course and since there is few of us now, why not some sparring?" His roommates eyes got automatically drawn to the fox's broken arm. "Hey, don't you pity me or try talking me out of this! My other arm is fully functional."

"Well…" Jack began.

"To be honest…" Marcus started.

Nick narrowed his eyes. *Ok, let's do this the _hard_ way.* He extended a paw towards the tiger in a gesture of greeting. "Grab my paw." He ordered.

Marcus blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Try grabbing my paw. Come on, try it." The fox urged him.

The tiger glanced at him with suspicion, nevertheless he raised his own, much bigger paw. And then it shot towards Nick. But the fox was ready. His own paw went forward, only brushed with the tiger's fingers and caught the wrist in a specific spot, twisting it a little.

Marcus didn't fully comprehend what happened but in the next second he groaned and dropped to his knees. His paw was sending waves of pain up his arm, effectively pinning him in place. It was a weird sight, the tiger being roughly twice the size of the fox and practically three times the weight. Therefore, it was incomprehensible why with just one paw Nick was able to force him on his knees.

"Whoa!" Jack was finally awake and stared in amazement at the scene before his eyes. "How did you-"

Nick calmly cut in. "I once read in a book that there are certain joints and nerves in tiger's wrists. If pressured in the right way," He gently pressed his paw downwards, eliciting a hiss of pain from Marcus. "Even the heftiest client will go down." The fox smiled innocently at the kneeling feline. "Good enough for you? And let me just add that this is the first time I tried it. Imagine the effects with a lot of practice." He let go.

The tiger stood up, massaging the aching wrist. "Effective, I'll give you that." He muttered.

" _Effective?_ That was awesome!" Jack was hopping up and down in excitement. "Nick, can you teach me that?"

The fox shrugged. "Why not? That's what training's for."

Marcus folded his arms and stared down at Nick. "Fine. This could work. But don't complain if I hit you too hard."

"Fair enough."

And they started with a couple of sparring matches, taking it slow at the beginning. Trying to measure their capabilities, reflexes and strength. A match lasted five minutes and then they would switch. Obviously, Jack and Marcus were on more equal footing, given their size and weight. Still, it was clear that, while the cheetah was much faster than his opponent, the tiger had the advantage of strength and experience in fighting. Their sparring ended when Marcus broke Jack's defense with a carefully timed punch and the slim feline fell down on his backside, rising a paw in defeat.

"I give up, I give up!" He said quickly and after that accepted a paw offered by the tiger and stood up. "Damn, you have one hell of a punch!" Jack shook his arms to bring some life back into them after blocking a series of heavy blows from Marcus.

Then it was Nick's turn and it wouldn't win the title of a match of the century. It mostly consisted of both predators slowly circling around and Marcus throwing an occasional punch at the fox. Nick was keeping his distance and taking this opportunity to measure his own limits and the tiger's reaction speed. He'd step in and quickly withdraw, throw a light jab Of course it was all based on theory, as he had no real experience in fighting and only read about it in books. *Or watching Finnick in his bad days, when he'd pick up fights with everyone. Oh wait, there was also Cripple Jawson…* He thought with an inward grim smile.

Cripple Jawson was an elderly grey wolf that visited Nick's favorite bar regularly and told stories, lots of them and they were all about fighting. About the fights he engaged in. And he had an impressive collection of scars to prove that. Buying him a drink usually resulted in a hearty laugh and a story about the ways of close combat and useful tricks he had come up in his brawling career. Dirty tricks, since he was a street fighter where nobody gives you points for playing nice. Oh yes, you could learn a lot from ole Jawson.

That's why after dodging a jab from Marcus, Nick quickly took a step forward and threw a punch at the tiger's liver. To the fox's satisfaction it connected successfully, but to his disappointment it didn't have enough force behind it and Marcus countered with a blow that send Nick flying. After a short air trip, the fox hit the ground with a loud groan and rolled twice from the impact. Jack immediately scurried to his side with a worried expression. "Nick! You ok?"

The fox sprung up to his feet so fast that it startled the cheetah.

Blood raging in his veins, a stifled growl trapped in his chest and every predator sense screaming to lunge forward in retaliation, Nick struggled to keep the savage side at bay. This was exactly what he wanted – an opportunity to practice his self-control in a fight. But his strong will overwrote every order of attack that came to his limbs and kept a leash on the raving beast within him. But he didn't put it down to sleep. He wanted to use it. *So far so good…* He thought and tried flexing his fingers. The digits obeyed his sane side and moved accordingly. Then clenched to form a fist. * _Perfect.*_ With a wide grin in his face, Nick lunged forward.

.

.

Judy's phone vibrated on the pillow, making the bunny open a tired eye. She was on her bed, reading the book from Nick when sleep caught her. She slept instinctively curled up on her side. The grey paw felt around the area she felt the vibration coming from, eventually finding the phone. Still in a sleepy daze she swiped the green icon to answer the call.

"Hello?" She half yawned.

"Judy?" Her mother's voice. The bunny rolled over to her back.

"Hey mum, what's up?" She rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear the daze away.

"Oh, sorry sweetie did I wake you up?"

"Don't worry, I needed to get up anyway."

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm calling because I have great news. Abi is finally getting married!" Bonnie Hopps chirped in excitement. That got Judy a bit more awake. Abigail, or Abi as her mother calls her, was her younger sister and for some time she's been engaged to a young buck from Tri-burrows. They were struggling to find a proper date for the wedding. Apparently, they found one. "It's going to be next weekend and I really hope that you could come for the ceremony and the party."

The younger bunny reached for her calendar and quickly shuffled the pages. "We're in luck, I don't have duty during that weekend." She smiled, happy for a chance to spend some time with her family and on such a joyful occasion.

"That's great! I'll tell Abi, but I'm sure she'll call you anyway to invite you personally. Oh, that reminds me, do you have someone to go with?"

The question caught Judy off guard and she flinched slightly. "Go… with…" She repeated her mother's words. Of she'd need a plus one for the wedding. Not surprisingly, the first animal that came to her mind was a certain grinning, sly fox. But she reminded herself instantly that he was in the academy and it's not likely that they would let him go for the weekend. Her second was that why would she first think of a fox when it was about a _rabbit_ wedding. A small part of her mind rationalized that being her best friend is argument enough. Yes, that had to be it, her friend. Her best friend… She quickly shook her head. "Well, I'll try finding someone…" Judy mumbled to the phone.

"Okay hun. Um, well… what about… the fox you know?" Bonnie asked with a bit of uncertainty.

Judy's ears shot right up. "Nick? Why would you mention him?"

"Well, he is your friend and helped you solve your big case. I think that is enough to be at least considered. And yes, I know we're talking about inviting a fox to a party full of rabbits, but I don't see a reason to discriminate him. If you trust him then it is enough for me."

The young bunny was speechless for a moment after hearing her mother's words. "That's… very nice of you to say that." Her lips formed a smile, she was happy to know that her mother wasn't going to judge Nick based on his species. "But, Nick is training in the academy, so he wouldn't be able to come anyway. So I still need to find someone… Wait!" Judy snapped her fingers. "I know one mammal that could go!"

.

.

Their match ended with, more or less, a tie. Nick and Marcus were still standing and panting slightly. Jack clapped enthusiastically. "That was a great! You two really know your stuff."

Both the tiger and fox spun their heads towards him and snapped. "Oh shut it!"

The cheetah went wide eyed before clutching his stomach and falling back with uncontrollable laughter.

Very slowly, Marcus shook his head. "What's wrong with that guy?"

Nick stretched his back. "Beats me." He was very pleased with the result of this sparring. He never intended to go all out and try striking with all his strength. The point was to test to what degree he can control himself in a fight while being in savage mode at the same time. It was a bit tricky at first, but he quickly caught on, eventually managing to swiftly use the potential of the feral strength and reflexes. This way, he was able to dodge the tiger's attacks, no matter how fast or surprising they were. Nick returned a few punches, but always remembering to tone down the strength of the attacks, to not reveal how much power his arms could produce. And Marcus was an ideal lab rat for this training. Having real life experience in fighting, with a few dirty tricks up his sleeve plus packing a mighty punch with decent speed behind it. *And talking about speed…* Nick glanced at the cheetah rolling on the ground. "Oi, Spots!" Want to give it a go?" He raised his voice to be heard over the bursts of laughter coming from the feline.

Jack gradually calmed down and stood up. "Sure, why not?" He said, while wiping tears from his face.

"Do what you want, I'm going back. Need to get some sleep." Marcus stated and started heading back for the campus. The other two predators shrugged.

After he left, Nick and Jack began their sparring, initiative being on the cheetah's side. Nick kept defending himself, which was difficult with just one arm, even given his savage mode. These felines weren't called the fastest animals on Earth for nothing. *Plus, how am I supposed to attack when…* A jab really close to his muzzle disrupted his thinking for a moment. But then a smile crept up his features. *Ah, screw it…*

Jack kept pressuring the fox with a flurry of punches. "What's wrong Nick? Can't keep up?" He mocked cheerfully. "Or maybe you forgot how to attack?"

Nick took a quick step back and his sharp eyes observed as the cheetah pulled back his arm to launch another strike. And then he dropped the bomb. "Well, my mother taught me not to hit _girls_ …" The feline's punch was suddenly a bit off the mark. Nick instantly stepped in, allowing his opponent's fist to past right next to his head. His right arm launched upwards in an uppercut that headed straight for the spotted predator's jaw. And it stopped a mere inch from it. Both fighters froze for a moment. Nick grinned and raised a brow. "But I know how to throw a punch if I have to.

He received a shocked stare. "How… how did you…" The voice was suddenly half a tone higher.

Nick stepped back a bit and tapped his nose knowingly. "The smell."

"B-but… but I used-"

"I know, I know. Let me guess: you tried to mask it with some special deodorant?"

Jack's head sunk. "Yes…" Came a muttered answer.

The fox put a paw on his hip. "It worked with others, but it won't work on me. I have quite the exceptional nose." He chuckled. "So what am I supposed to call you now, _Jack?_ "

The cheetah sighed in defeat. "It's _Jackie._ " She rubbed her face with both paws. "Damn it! I really, _really_ thought I got this!" The girl exclaimed.

Nick flinched seeing her emotional reaction. "Come on, it's not such a big deal. I mean, I know a lot of females and none complained about being one." He attempted to lighten the mood with a joke.

He got a nervous giggle from the feline. "You don't understand…" She dropped her paws and Nick saw a sad look in her eyes. "If the words get out that I posed as a male it's over for me. I'll be thrown out, the instructors will not let such a situation-"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Who said I'm going to tell anyone?" He cut in.

Jackie's jaw dropped down an inch. "You… you won't?" A glint of hope appeared in her eyes.

The fox shrugged with one arm. "I have no reason to. I'm only curious about one thing…" He slightly leaned towards her and raised a brow. "You want me to ask the obvious or you'd like to tell me on your own?"

She took a step back, as if Nick was threatening her. "I…" Her gaze dropped to the ground. "It's not…"

But the fox knew when not to pressure someone. "Fine." He told her. "I said I'm just curious, but you don't need to answer. Let's get back too, I'm getting sleepy." With that said, Nick walked past Jackie and headed towards the academy. The feline stood still for a moment gazing after the fox with a mixture of surprise and gratefulness before shaking her head and following him.

.

.

The next weekend came and Judy was on her way home. And since Zootopia's trains were really fast it didn't take long before Bunnyburrow came into view, along with a huge welcoming board that had a wildly spinning counter of population on it.

And here was, for the lack of a better fitting word, a _horde_ of Judy's siblings, waiting at the station to greet their eldest sister. Some of the hopped up and down from excitement and curiosity who she has brought along with her for the wedding. The answer came when Judy stepped out of the train with her luggage and happily jumped forward to snuggle as many of her brothers and sisters into a hug. There was a lot of cheerful laughter and shouting from the huge group of bunnies. And when her companion also walked out of the vehicle all heads turned in his direction.

Judy stood next to him and introduced him to her family. "Guys, this is William Twicks, my partner at the ZPD. I hope you'll like him."

The buck waved his paw in a shy manner and showed a nervous smile. "Um, hello… Nice to meet you all."

.

.

That day instructors allowed them some free time so Nick used the opportunity to call Miss Shavala. Before he left for the academy, They agreed to continue their talks via phone once in a while, when Nick has a chance to talk.

"Hello?" Said a female voice in the phone.

"Afternoon, Miss Shavala. Nick here." He said while lying down on his bed. He was in the shared room, taking advantage of the fact that others decided on a study session somewhere else.

"Why hello Nick, good to hear from you. How are you doing there?"

"We-ll, I pissed off our senior instructor, got my arm broken and blackmailed my roommate into cooperation in an activity that is against the academy's rules."

His therapist replied without any hesitation or surprise in her voice. "Sounds like you were very busy. Can we discuss this in detail?"

.

.

A rabbit wedding could be best described with the word 'humongous'. From the sheer number of guests to the amount of preparation it required. Starting with the fact that one bunny family consisted of roughly 200 to 300 members and most of them would bring an accompanying person. Add all the relatives, even those distant ones, friends and colleagues and you'll come up with a mind blowing number. That's why rabbits were considered to be best event organizers and catering service providers. If you can manage a wedding party for a small army, there's nothing you can't handle. And now Judy was preparing herself for the eventful evening, by putting on some light makeup and slipping into a lavender dress, that accentuated her figure, with a rather high cut at the thigh. When ready, she got out of her room to find how William was doing. At the moment he was in the lounge, surrounded by a flock of little rabbits that consisted of Judy's younger siblings and being subjected to a hailstorm of questions. He stood with his paws up in a defensive gesture and a face that betrayed a shy nature.

"How old are you?"

"Where you from?"

"You work with Judy?"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Have you kissed?"

Judy rolled her eyes and stepped in to disperse the crowd. "All right, that's enough, enough. What did I say about assaulting our guests? Come on, let him be."

There was a choir of disappointed groans, but the micro horde obeyed the eldest sister and spread to their rooms. William took a deep breath and pulled at his collar. "Thank you, I thought I was going to get crushed."

"Sorry, they're always like this. I should have warned you."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Hahah, I don't mind. But only if for a short while, few moments longer and I would be a goner." He chuckled quietly. She replied with a smile.

"Thank you again for coming here. I had no one else to ask."

William returned her smile with his own. "No problem." As he said that, his ears fell down. "But… you know, won't your family misinterpret me being here?" The buck mumbled.

She raised a puzzled brow. "Like what?"

"Um, like me… b-being your boyfriend or something…" He stuttered with trouble.

Judy felt a blush spreading across her cheeks, but quickly composed herself and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Let them think what they want. It's just some family gossip anyway. But why does it bother you?"

He turned his eyes away from her. "Well… it's just that I don't think a guy like me would ever deserve such a fine doe like you, Judy."

At that second she was glad he wasn't looking, because the red color returned tenfold to her face. The bunny felt a slight, warm tingle in her chest and desperately tried to think of a different subject. Luckily, she found one. Judy quickly took a few deep breaths. "It's very flattering, but I think you're overestimate me. Besides there's no time for this right now, let me take a look at you, we must have proper clothing!"

Judy finally got a chance to see how her partner dressed for the occasion. He was wearing the all-time standard for males attending official celebrations: a suit. It wasn't anything extravagant, rather the type you can get at the lower tiered tailors. But then again, what cop could afford an expensive piece of clothing like a first class suit. Still, it looked good on him, part of her could even state _very good._ She blushed slightly again and grabbed his arm to drag him outside. "Come on, it's going to start soon! We need to get to the chapel." Not being given choice in that matter, William followed Judy to the car.

.

.

"Hmm, I did in fact say 'busy' before, but all of what you told me makes that a rather big understatement." The vixen summed up his story. "My question is why are you trying to irritate as many mammals as you can? Mocking, blackmail?

Nick lay down on his back. "I have my reasons."

"Would you explain them to me?"

The fox closed his eyes and shuffled his head to make himself more comfortable on the pillow. "Nope."

A slight pause. "I see. Then let's talk now about your savage 'mode', as you called it. Did you notice any changes?"

"Not really, just some minor boost in my reflexes and stamina, though I started using it for practice."

"Practice?"

"For sparring." Nick explained.

"And what were the results?"

"Actually, pretty good. I was able to maintain my sane side throughout the whole sparring session."

"That's good news. And what about outside of training?" Miss Shavala inquired.

He shifted uneasily on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Did you notice any change in your behavior _outside_ the savage mode?"

Nick groaned while covering his face with a paw. "You always have to ask the most unpleasant questions."

"That's what I'm hired for." The fox would bet any money that she smiled right now.

He sighed in resignation. "I heard that Officer Hopps got a partner."

"And how did this information make you feel?"

Nick thought about it for a second before replying. "I wanted to strangle the bastard, I still do. But the moment I heard that he's out there, close to her… I could see my claws on his face." His voice was soaked with bitterness and anger.

"You felt that your position is being threatened?"

He raised a brow. "Position?"

"As a friend, partner…" When she didn't continue the list, Nick was plain grateful for that.

"Maybe…" He stated with caution, having a rough idea where she was heading with this.

"That could mean that you're getting territorial. Protecting what is _yours._ "

Once again, Nick let out a sigh. "She's _not_ mine. We're friends and nothing more."

"Does she know it?"

"What? Of course!"

"So, since you're just friends, it is perfectly fine if she becomes William's girlfriend, right?" The vixen posed an innocent question.

Nick wanted to answer, but found his voice trapped in his throat, as if a hot ball was stuck in it, blocking any sound. He winced in surprise and fought the savage instincts, trying to suppress them with reason. But to no avail. Nick noticed the first symptoms of his blood boiling. *Shut it! Stay down!* He screamed inside his mind. And Shavala only added fuel to the fire. "If she does, one day she could become his fiance."

 _The beast howled with fury._

With enormous effort, Nick finally managed to speak, even if it was just a croak. "Don't…"

But the vixen didn't finish. "And eventually they would marry and have childre-"

"ENOUGH!" The fox roared, throwing the phone. It hit Jackie's nightstand and cracked open, the battery falling out. He sprung up to sit on the bed, right paw clutching his head. "It's not like this! You don't care about it!" He snarled at his savage side. "You don't _love_ her! Remember? You threw away that… _emotion_. What's the matter Wilde? Where's 'don't let them see that they get to you', huh?" Nick slightly rocked back and forth. "I don't care. I don't care. I don't care…" He mumbled with a empty voice as his consciousness gradually took over, shutting back the beating heart in an impervious, cold metal shell. The raging emotions slowly died out in his eyes, returning them to their natural, unreadable state. "I don't care…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello dear readers!**

 **Thank you for your continuous support for this story, I'll do my best to keep it interesting right up to the end.**

 **Just a few things before we go on:**

 **SOUNDTRACK TIME! As I mentioned before, I sometimes write particular scenes thanks to inspiration that comes from songs and music. And in this chapter the description of Nick's training was created purely from the song "Can't be touched" by Roy Jones Jr. Please share your thoughts on this if you also find this fitting ;)**

 **I'd also like to address few reviews:**

 **Archangel12575 - I know it may look a bit like that, but trust me, Nick has his reasons for acting this way. We'll learn about it later ;)**

 **Mr. Shortman92 - We-ll, I don't want to say too much, but they will have their confrontation about Judy and won't be _friendly_ :D**

 **And that would be it, please enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter 18**

The party following the wedding ceremony was like all other rabbit parties: loud, cheerful, crowded and filled with music. Due to the number of guests, it was held outside, in the open air. Numerous long tables surrounded a vast dance-floor that was constantly occupied by more than many rabbits. Everyone laughed, danced and enjoyed themselves. Including Judy. She simply loved parties with good music and the last time she had this much fun was at the Gazelle's concert. The difference was that now she had a more able dance partner. William surprisingly opened up to the flow of the music and danced along the grey doe with matching enthusiasm. Still, Judy was in a totally different league when it came to stamina and after an hour William stumbled towards his seat, mumbling about something to drink. Judy joined him after another hour on the dance-floor, but not because of exhaustion, she simply wanted to grab a drink in this short brake. She stopped by her chair a snatched a glass from the table.

"You really are amazing." Will stated suddenly, glancing up at her from his seat.

Judy winced. "Because I can dance slightly longer than you?" She chuckled and gulped down the contents of her glass.

"Well, yes… but I also mean… in general." He played with his tie nervously, a colorful drink in his other paw.

Even with the excitement from the atmosphere of the whole party filling her entire body, the female bunny managed to squeeze in a bit of embarrassment and blushed lightly. She was about to open her mouth to respond when a friendly paw slapped her on the back.

"Hey, sister dear!" Abi chirped into Judy's ear, hugging her from behind.

Judy smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the bride clad in pure white dress. "Hey, Abi! Enjoying yourself?"

"You bet! And what about you two?" She placed her other paw on William's shoulder. "Having fun?"

The buck offered a gentle smile. "Oh yes, thank you very much for the invitation."

Abigail giggled. "You're welcome. But sis…" She nudged Judy with her elbow. "For you to bring home such a gentlerabbit, who would've thought…"

The grey bunny waved her paw dismissively. "Hush you, don't make me into some sort of a spinster."

One of her cousins joined the conversation from the other side of the table. "So can we take it that our new friend, Will here, is your boyfriend?"

"Has to be!" A merry voice appeared next to Judy's other shoulder in the form of Jessica, another one of her sisters.

To make matters worse for themselves, both bunnies in question failed to answer due to embarrassment and blushed instead.

Abi's brows shot up. "Oh my goodness! Judy's got a boyfriend!" And that rumor started spreading among the family faster than a hungry rabbit running after a bunch of carrots. William's blush deepened and Judy rolled her eyes with a sigh. The evening just got very troublesome.

Later that night both rabbits headed back to the house to get some sleep and also escape the overbearing attention the crazy rumor has got them.

"Sorry about my family, they tend to overreact when it comes to the topic of my marital status."

The brown buck just waved his paw. "No, no problem. I was just a bit surprised how quickly it escalated." He chuckled as they approached the door to his room.

She joined with her own laugh. "Yes, they can be a handful. It's not rare for them to come up with some silliness or absurd ideas." Judy quickly realized what she said and corrected herself. "Not that I think of you being my boyfriend as something absurd…" Her eyes widened and the doe put a paw over her mouth to stop her embarrassing babbling.

Will's eyes widened a little at what she just said. "Uhm, Judy…"

But before he could reply, she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "As thanks for today!" She said over her shoulder when she darted through the corridor towards her own room. "Goodnight!"

William put a paw to the spot she kissed. "Goodnight…"

.

.

The following day Nick made a decision to _take_ the cure whenever it'll be ready and to _hell_ with the consequences. *I'd rather spend the rest of my days on a wheelchair than being responsible for…* He didn't even want to think exactly what would happen, but it was clear that with how things were progressing right now, sooner or later he'd face criminal charges for _ravaging_ a certain bunny.

.

.

Sunday morning was very quiet around the Hopps family house. It was caused by the mighty spirit of hangover floating around the area, knocking down the weak and causing insufferable pain in those slightly more resilient. And to avoid any unnecessary comments and embarrassing questions, Judy and William sneaked out the house early and headed towards the train station, both of them silent, not particularly eager to go over what happened last night. Only once safely in their seats and on the way back to the city, William decided to talk again.

"Ehm, Judy… about, you know…"

She blushed and dropped her ears, averting her gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me at that time… Probably too much drinks, ahahah." She giggled nervously at the end.

The buck raised his brows. "You've been drinking only water."

"Oh, yes… right… water…" She mumbled still not able to look at him.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Judy…" William decided to break it. She flinched. "If you don't mind… could I invite you to coffee sometime after work?" With her ears now perked up, Judy slowly turned to face him. He was smiling. "As thanks for the wedding party."

The warmth of his smile slowly melted her nervousness. She glanced sideways and bit her lip, as if considering his offer. And decided. "Sure, why not."

.

.

Nick grit his teeth, both from irritation and effort he put into the exercise he was concentrating at the moment. And someone would be surprised to see what he was doing in the middle of the night. Since normal push ups seemed to be not effective enough for him, Nick decided to take it up a notch.

He was doing vertical push ups.

He once went through a guide about various types of exercises and several caught his attention. Apparently this type of push ups was perfect for building up shoulder and upper body strength, plus it did wonders for practicing your balance. And the fox needed both. If he was to discard the savagery in him, he had to be fit enough himself to pull his weight. So for the moment he was using every tool at his disposal to improve. And right now Nick borrowed the muscle power of his savage side to steady himself on his only functional arm and push upwards again and again, despite the building up pain. Of course it took some time and many falls before he was able to do it properly Since he was constantly irritated with his mental condition, switching to the primal fox became rather easy and without much headaches. And he drew from the primal abilities on every other occasion.

One of them has proven to have potential to be extremely useful in the future. His arm healed in two weeks. Nick discovered it by accident, during one of the night training sessions, when with the lack of a punching bag outside he was throwing punches at an oak tree growing outside the campus. Of course, it has taken its toll on his knuckles, bits of bark digging into his skin and bruising appearing on his fingers, but that didn't slow him down. Nick tried to view the huge tree as a potential enemy, which he had a whole list of, and that allowed him to muster additional force into his arm. *But it would be good to train also the other arm, dammit. And it's still two more weeks in this blasted cast. If not for this embuggerance I could've throw punches like THIS!* And purely out of frustration he swung the broken arm as if he tried to attack the tree in the same manner like with the right arm. And to his shock he heard a crack. And another. A whole series of them, when the wounded arm flexed and straightened itself despite being immobilized, forcibly breaking free from the confinement, speeding towards the tree trunk, the fist hitting it with a crunch of smashed bark. Nick stared at his paw with wide open eyes. Slowly, not fully believing what he just witnessed, the fox moved the arm around, twisting it in various directions and moving his fingers. He felt all of his muscles to be in perfect working order. A fracture that normally required a full month to heal was completely melded after just two weeks. *The hell is this? Am I turning into some kind of a mutant?* But his shock didn't last long. He was focused on best possible results at the moment and he didn't care if he had to use the savage mode to achieve them.

Nick really pushed himself to break the limits of his own body during the following months. During evenings, when the gym was free to use for anyone and it was late enough for others to be at their rooms to study, Nick was beating the hell out of the punching bags. Punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, all of the fighting moves Nick has observed on the streets, in JawTube, read in books or noticed in the training ring while others fought. He'd shower the bag with a torrent of strikes from all limbs and directions. He repeated them in dozens and hundreds, right until his body would alert him about the piled up exhaustion from the extended training. Reluctantly, he would take short brakes, just enough to recover. Which, thanks to the serum effects, took a ridiculously short amount of time. And as the days passed, he could feel the change within his body. His movements in general were gaining in speed and raw power, strikes were sharper and endurance went through the roof. Every night, without excuses, he'd run several times around the campus, his legs gaining more speed and strength with every day. Eventually he raced along the dirty road, his hindpaws a blur, leaving a dusty trail behind him as his, now fully adapted, lungs pumped enough oxygen for him to run almost without rest. And he didn't let up in different categories of training either. Grinding the whole obstacle course repeatedly during night time, Nick was able to do it with his eyes closed. Claws got him easily over the ice wall and his perfectly polished sense of balance allowed him to run over the top of the Rainforest District obstacle, instead of swinging beneath it. Everything the academy could throw at him, he'd conquered through stubbornness and training.

And the late night sparring sessions were one hell of a practice for him. Having to face to overbearing strength and skills of Marcus and Jackie's speed allowed him to climb to new heights of combat ability. Match after match, Nick learned through pain and exhaustion how to properly block or avoid various attacking patterns. More then once he had to pick himself up from the ground, being knocked down by a particularly strong jab from the tiger or not being fast enough to move himself out of the way of Jackie's kick. But he endured every failure and continued to learn from his mistakes. Months of being the feline duo punching bag also unlocked another one of his savage abilities - he became much sturdier. Quick jabs didn't sting as much as before and Marcus' devastating punches weren't able to make the fox's arms go numb from the impact anymore. It even came to a situation when Nick was purposefully blocking attacks instead of dodging them to test the limits of his new ability and to his surprise there didn't seem to be any. When he realized this during a particularly aggressive sparring against Marcus, Nick couldn't stop a smug grin forming on his face. And seeing this the tiger became really annoyed and added extra force to his incoming strike, fully intending to send the smiling fox flying. But Nick just leaned slightly forward and crossed arms before his face to block the jab. The punch connected straight on the block and pushed the smaller predator backwards, the fox's hindpaw claws digging into the dirt, leaving trails on the ground, but Nick held his ground. Marcus stared at him in disbelief and Nick replied with a grin full of teeth.

It was similar with Jackie, when at first her attacks were just blurry smudges in the air, impossible to counter or avoid. But his savage eyes traced every single movement of the cheetah and patiently adjusted. Sparring after sparring, her movements appeared to become slower, but in reality it was Nick's senses that finally caught up. It took him two months, but he eventually was able to follow her strikes not with just his eyes, but with his limbs as well. And he took full advantage of that and started blocking her barrage of attacks, throwing an occasional counter.

However, one night came, when nearly everything went down the drain, as Nick almost committed murder.

The evening began without anything out of ordinary, the three roommates exchanging their thoughts about upcoming training. After supper all cadets were dismissed to their rooms for the night and the rebellious trio snuck out as they always did, to do some late sparring matches.

Nick sat down on a fallen tree trunk while watching Marcus and Jackie dodge, punch or kick in attempts to bring down the other. The fox was pleased to see the results of their combined efforts. Marcus polished his street fighting technique to be a perfectly balanced way of doing paw to paw combat, not just a tool to kill the enemy at all costs. To know restraint when needed to and putting just enough strength into his attacks so they would be effective, but not lethal. Jackie lived up to her species reputation and she brought her speed to a new level. Sure, there still wasn't a shocking amount of power in her strikes and kicks, but her swiftness was unmatched. Her body moving fluidly like a whip and able to hit with blurring velocity and keen precision. Both felines continued their match, strength and experience versus agility and determination, when Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished it out and answered the call, smiling when he saw the caller.

"Evening, Fluff. Calling uncle Nicky to hear a bedtime story?" He chuckled.

"Har, har, mister slick. You got a moment to talk?"

Nick glanced at the two felines. "Yup."

He heard a sound in the phone. *Did she just sigh with relief?* His ears perked up a little.

"I wanted to ask you something and please treat this seriously, it's important to me."

"More than your favorite carrot flavored coffee in the morning before work?"

"What? No! Wait… how do you know what kind of coffee I like?" She asked in confusion.

"Bunnies equals carrots, cops equals coffee. Doesn't even take a sly fox to figure it out." He mused, enjoying her reaction.

"Oh really?" Judy huffed at him. "So how come you know it?" She mocked in reply.

He laughed at her words. "My, my… Looks like someone's sharpening her tongue!"

"Ohh, seriously… Why did I even call you? You know what, forget it. I'll just…"

Nick's smile faded. "Ok, wait, wait! Sorry, I'll be serious."

Silence was his reply for a few seconds that seemed to last for hours.

"No jokes, no teasing, no laughing. I want a clear answer. Like from a true friend." Nick felt strange when she said that. He was happy that she had no reservations in calling him her friend. No one was this open with him before and it made him feel needed. But somewhere within his chest a tiny sting stabbed his insides, as if the word _friend_ wasn't exactly the one he wanted to hear.

"Fair enough." The fox said with no audible sign of nervousness.

She took a deep breath. "Do you… do you think I'm attractive?"

The old Nick wanted to laugh, the savage Nick wanted to drool and the present Nick had a whirlwind of emotions surge through his brain, leaving a wrecked path.

"When you say attractive…" He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Do you think any guys would like my look? I have some doubts if I'm not too… fit to be attractive."

 _Well, certainly. After all, we're talking about the black tips of your fabulous ears, covered with that beautiful grey fur that, with no doubt, would feel exquisite under a paw. Along with that ridiculously adorable nose of yours, that twitches so sweetly when you're irritated. Do I have to mention those gorgeous eyes that shine like finest amethysts? They'd be the death of any guy. Who wouldn't want to do your every bidding for a graceful glance of these stunning gems. Too fit? You mean that slender, mouth-watering frame of yours that was shaped by your own hard effort which is much more appealing than any naturally slim female, that didn't even have to lift a finger for her shape. Muscle? Everyone has some muscle and I don't see any over-sized parts of your body that would indicate you're some training freak. All I can perceive is an exquisite form of your arms and legs which can be as dangerous as they are elegant. Have you ever noticed how well your uniform fits you? It's hugging your body in a way that speeds up any male's heart rate tenfold. I'd imagine guys lining up just to feel your curvy hips through the fabric of your outfit. And those delightful, tiny lips you have. They feel so unapproachable, yet one can feel their alluring charm, that makes you want to kill just to have a taste of them. Have I said anything about your smile? No? I'm an idiot then, because one would have to be blind not to notice it, when it brightens the most hardened hearts and shines like a ray hope for those who thought that this world is already is a lost cause. It certainly worked for me…_

 _You don't look good._

 _You look divine._

Nick swallowed hard and managed to find his voice and force it to sound naturally. It took him a few moments. "Well, I think you're fine. Why would anyone find you unattractive?"

The sound he heard now was like she let out a breath she was holding the entire time she waited for his answer. "Thanks Nick… I think I just… I just wanted to hear it from someone. Preferably from my best friend." Again, that sweet and sour feeling inside.

"Anytime, Carrots." His brain was now sounding off a red-code alarm, predicting what is this conversation about, but it didn't stop his mouth from forming the words and vocal chords from creating the sounds. "Why are you asking?"

"Umm, you see… William invited me for coffee several times and yesterday he asked me out for a real date. And I said _yes._ But I started to have doubts if I look the part of someone's date."

The universe froze for the tiniest fraction of a millisecond.

The next moment Nick faked a sniffle. "I'm so proud. My little Carrots has grown up so fast. Uncle Nick is so happy for you."

She giggled at his response. "Oh, stop it you!"

"At least you don't sound like being dragged under a lawnmower anymore."

"Okay, I'll grant you that. Thanks, Nick."

"The Fox Support Line, active 24/7. Call us if you're in trouble." That generated another short laughter from her.

"I will. Thank you." Her voice was filled with warmth and gratitude. "Ok, I need to grab some sleep and I bet you too. I'll call you soon."

"Okay, goodnight Carrots."

"Goodnight Nick."

The call ended and the fox slid the phone back into the pocket the little carrot trinket dangling on a tiny chain.

Nick sat in complete silence, like an ancient statue. His mind wasn't forming any particular thoughts and his body didn't feel any need to move any of its muscles. He barely noticed when the cheetah approached him and plopped down on the tree next to him. Jackie gulped down the rest of the water from the bottle she brought with her.

"Whew, that's a nice workout. Wanna' spar in a moment, just let me catch my breath?"

"Sure." Came a flat response. And after several moments they began, Marcus watching from the side.

During their duel, Nick's body was functioning on an autopilot, since his mind has somewhat awakened and was now very occupied with thought. He'd dodge, block or attack purely on reflex, not really paying attention to Jackie.

Straight jab, fast and accurate. Small sidestep to get out of its way. Counter with a jab. Deflected.

 _Judy is interested in dating._

A low kick to the knees to knock him down. Step forward to avoid it and counter. Both paws block the strike.

 _Of course. Bunnies are like that by nature._

Several lightning fast strikes at the head. Both arms raised in defense.

 _They tend to find a mate…_

An attack from his side. Strong, fast. Would be trouble if not for the block.

 _...go into that heat of theirs…_

Now fully on offensive. A high kick, followed by another, spin of the body and a roundhouse kick.

 _...and start multiplying…_

Ducked below. A desperate counter. Pushed aside with one paw. Quick step in and shoulder strike to the chest.

… _by the dozens…_

"…ck!"

Opponent's loss of balance. Push forward. Deflect a hopeless swing. Open paw strike to the solar plexus.

… _again and again…_

"…ick!"

Feline falls to the ground. Head at the shoulder level. Perfect for a straight punch.

 _…_ _without stopping…_

Draw back the arm. Twist of the waist. Add extra force to the strike.

"NICK!"

The fox blinked, taking his fist slightly off course as it swished past the cheetah's face. There was a loud crack right in front and a rushing sound behind his back. In the next moment he felt being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Roared the tiger. For the first time fear was present in his voice.

Nick blinked again, only now taking in the scene before his eyes. He was suspended in the air, held by Marcus in a firm grip. Jackie was slumped on the ground, with her back to a large rock and no traces of color on her pale face. Face frozen in terror. And just inches from her head a hole in the boulder with deep cracks surrounding it. *What? How? Who…* He felt a twinge of pain in his right arm. The fox raised his paw to see small traces of blood running down his fingers.

"What happened?" He said out loud, confused by the situation.

"You went crazy, that's what happened!" The tiger snapped at him. "Jack, you okay?"

The cheetah was still wheezing from the strike to her solar plexus but managed a weak nod.

Nick surveyed the rock and Jackie again. "I… I did this?"

Marcus initially ignored the question. "You sane again?" He asked with all seriousness. Nick gave him a nod. Only then the tiger put him down on the ground, but still eyed him suspiciously, like the fox could attack at any moment. "You went and tried to kill Jack from what I could see."

Nick felt a sudden chill in his gut. "Wait… what?!"

"And what the hell was with _that_ punch?!" Marcus indicated the damaged rock. "He'd seriously _die_ if you'd hit him with that! And how can you even have that amount of strength?!"

Nick stared at the, now shaking Jackie. She must've finally realized that she was a hair's breadth from certain death. On a brighter side, her breathing stabilized enough to be called normal. After few moments she managed to get up on her, slightly wobbly, feet. Her paw was rubbing the spot where Nick hit her chest. "Damn it, Nick! Hurts like hell…" She mumbled, staring at the fox with suspicion, just like Marcus did.

His ears dropped down, flat against the back of his head. "Sorry... I'm sorry, I just…" He didn't have any excuse. This situation was purely his fault; he was supposed to keep his instincts on a leash. And failed miserably.

"All right, you know what, I've had enough!" Marcus stated in an irritated voice as he raised both paws in the air. He sat on the grass right where he was standing and folded his arms. "I have enough of secrets, mysteries, blackmails and things done behind my back. So I want to hear it _all_ , right now!"

With a reserved face Jackie also sat down. "Well, at this point it might be as good time as any…" She sighed.

Nick flinched, totally not prepared for such a course of action. *Tell _everything_? That'd be suicide for me…* He cast a glance at his roommates' expectant expressions. *But… they not going to let me off the hook, not this time… especially Marcus. And after what I almost did to Jackie… she deserves to know too…* So that meant only one thing and he had to be prepared to face the consequences. Slowly, like descending to his own doom, Nicholas Wilde sat on the grass.

He raised a finger. "One condition and it's not negotiable. Whatever we say here will not be shared outside this group, deal?" The felines exchanged short glances and nodded at him. Nick closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "Tell me, what do you know about the savage animals?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again, fellow Zootopia fans!**

 **We've reached over 300 follows! O_O**

 **We've reached over 40k views O_O**

 **And I'm emphasizing the "we" part, because I only write the story. It's up to YOU if it's popular or not. Still, thank you for your growing interest!**

 **I have to address the growing distress that seeps through the reviews regarding romantic pairings in this story. For one this will be a spoiler and for others no surprise at all, but... Please be patient. There is still a lot to happen and who knows how William's life will end.**

 **... Did I said that out loud? Oopsie ;P**

 **Just KIDDING (or maybe not)!**

 **But seriously, please read on to learn what will happen between Nick, Judy and William.**

 **Chapter 19**

Nick fought back the nauseating feeling that tried to overcome him. Sharing private information still was as traumatic as before.

Marcus rubbed his temples with one of his big paws.

"This is…" He began, but Jackie quickly cut in. "Ridiculous?" She said, puzzlement painted on her face.

"…unexpected." The tiger finished.

Nick sat in silence trying to decipher their reaction to the surprising news. And it was a big sandwich the chew on. Marcus didn't look particularly shocked, rather annoyed that it was kept from him. Jackie, on the other paw, looked like a kitten given the best gift in her life, but then told that it lacks batteries.

"We-ll… I must say that you surprised me here." She scratched the back of her head. "Never would I thought that I'll have a savage mammal for a friend…"

Nick's ears twitched. * _Friend…_ So she…*

She noticed his expression. "Oh, I am still mad about the fact you almost blown a hole in my head." The fox's ears drooped. "But!" The cheetah raised a finger. "Doesn't mean I'll keep being angry if you apologize." The corners of her mouth twitched a little, betraying a withheld smile.

Nick's expression softened, tension partially leaving his body. "You… really?" He asked, uncertain.

She shrugged. "No promises, but you can always try." This time her lips were unable to stop a small smirk.

"But… aren't you scared? I went savage just a moment ago…"

Jackie repeated the movement of her shoulders. "I was scared, yeah. But you're perfectly fine now, aren't you? Plus, you've yet to see _me_ getting pissed off."

Marcus cleared his throat to get their attention. "Back to the matter at hand, I get that you are savage and all, but how are we supposed to trust you now? What guarantee do we have that you won't go on a rampage again?" He shot him a serious glare.

The fox hung his head low. "None." He admitted flatly. "Normally there is no problem, but there could be situations, impulses that could force the feral side out. All I can promise is that I'll do the best I can to stop that from happening."

"Promises are not enough." Marcus snarled.

Nick sighed, but couldn't argue with that.

"Why don't we help him?" The cheetah suddenly suggested.

Both males stared at her with surprise in their eyes.

She shrugged. "I mean, I saw that right before the match Nick wasn't exactly himself, preoccupied with something. I probably should've asked if you're okay, but didn't want to pry. My mistake, I guess… My point is, if we see that something is wrong beforehand, can't we act to minimize the damage?"

Marcus rubbed his chin, analyzing her words. "Maybe… " He muttered.

Nick decided to state his thoughts on this. He raised his paws. "Look, listen. I just want to keep a lid on it," He turned to Jackie. "And I am very sorry for what I did. I know that had to be shocking and painful and I'll be damned if I try coming up with any excuses, it's my fault entirely. Again, I am sorry, Jack."

The feline flinched slightly at the sound of the name. Nonetheless, she waved a paw in a dismissive gesture. "Don't sweat it, let's just say you'll buy me some flowers as an apology." She grinned at the fox.

Hearing that, Marcus shook his head. "Flowers? You sure are a weird guy, Jack."

"Girl."

The tiger frowned. "What?"

She folded her arms. "I'm a _girl._ My name is Jackie."

Nick rolled his eyes and rested his muzzle on a paw. "Oh boy…"

Marcus' eyes were now opened wide as his stare traveled from the fox to the cheetah and back.

"Girl…" He repeated with a stunned voice. "Ok, what's this? Next time Rupert will come out from the bushes and state he's actually a mouse in disguise? Or am I going mad?"

A small smirk danced on Nick's mouth as he leaned forward and slapped the tiger on the arm. "Don't try fighting it." He quipped.

Jackie joined in. "Yep, no point in keeping your sanity now."

Nick followed. "Sure, if we're going to be a team of freaks, we'll need a motto. Like: _You don't need to be crazy to join us, but it sure helps._ "

Jackie slapped Marcus on the back. "And you could be our glorious leader. Marcus 'The Madmammal' Striggs."

The tiger groaned and shoved their paws away, but it was visible that most of the tension within the group was gone.

"Hey, Stripes." Nick turned to the big feline. "Since we're having such a heartfelt group session here, why not spill the beans? _I want to hear it all!_ " He mimicked the tiger's voice.

Jackie clapped her paws. "Oh goodie! I love secrets! But don't worry, I am good at keeping my mouth shut." She made a zipping motion with a paw across her mouth.

Marcus ran a paw down his face. "You guys are…"

"The best?" The cheetah cut in.

"…insufferable."

"Hey, you know our situation." The fox leaned back and supported himself on paws. "It's only fair if you level with us. Eh, _Twice?"_

"Right!" Jackie pointed at Nick. "You used that word before! Ohh, why I am the only one out of the loop?"

Marcus rubbed his forehead, silent for a few long moments. Finally, he straightened up. "Fine! You're right, it wouldn't be fair." He took a deep breath and pointed towards Nick with his paw. "Want to start, wise guy?"

The fox shrugged. "Why not? For starters, this guy" He nodded at the tiger. "is called _Twice._ And that is the nickname of one of the toughest guns for hire in the Zootopian underground."

"Twice?"

Marcus sighed. "Whenever I had to deal with someone, I would first give them a chance to surrender, but warned them that I won't ask _twice._ Hence the nickname."

"Oka-y, and what about a gun for hire?" Jackie repeated those words.

"A hitman, assassin, the kind of guy you send to not leave any witnesses. Our friend Marcus is a professional killer."

The cheetah's jaw dropped down. "Whoa, really?" She directed her stare at the tiger.

Marcus sighed and nodded. "It's true." His face turned into a mask. "I killed mammals before." He said quietly. The silence that followed was deafening.

Nick yawned.

"Okay, big reveal is over, can we move forward?" He said in a bored voice.

His friends stared at him.

"You serious? You're going to just ditch info like this?" The cheetah huffed, clearly not approving Nick's reaction.

"What's your problem, Wilde?" Marcus was far less friendly in his words.

The fox leaned forward, resting paws on his knees. He forced his tongue to cooperate.

"My problem is a voice in my head that screams to me to kill every prey that used to be my species natural source of food. To defend my territory at all costs. To survive no matter the method. The voice that takes over every muscle in my body if I don't stop it. The beast that dwell inside my mind, waiting for a chance to take over my actions. The problem is constant strain on my mind, due to the knowledge, that if I slip just once it could be the end of someone's life. The headache that haunts me if I'm in a presence of a potential victim for too long and too close. The itching feeling in my claws to use them for something more than scratching the fur. My problem is the fact that one day I might wake up to the sight of a shredded prey at my feet, paws covered in blood." He turned his gaze to Marcus. "And I won't have the luxury of being the decision maker in that matter."

The tiger was sitting still during Nick's speech and after his words sunk in, gave a slight nod of understanding. The fox's words simply meant that Marcus is in full control of his actions and it's only his decision to hurt someone or not. By comparison, it wasn't him who got the shortest end of the stick.

"You have made your point." He stated solemnly.

A spotted paw was raised into the air. "Um, guys. I get the serious side of it all, but maybe let's not get into such a depressive atmosphere, 'kay? Solutions, not problems." Jackie was eyeing them both. "I get that each one of us has some skeletons in the closet, but shouldn't we focus on here and now? I admit that I was surprised to hear what you were doing before joining", she pointed at the striped feline, "and to learn that you are a bundle of primal instincts held on thin strings, but now I say it doesn't matter." The males exchanged surprised glances. Meanwhile, Jackie continued. "Listen, past is the past and there is no point in mulling over it, it's not going to change anything. And as for the savage thing, I trust that we can work something out together. You know, help Nick keep it under control." She finished with a smile which said that everything is simple if you approach it from the right way.

"What's yours?" Marcus asked suddenly.

The girl blinked. "Sorry?"

"Skeleton. You said that everyone has one, what's yours?"

The cheetah, so confident just a moment ago shrunk under his gaze. "I… I just want to prove myself to my father…" She rubbed her shoulder and averted her eyes.

"Is he a bad person?" Nick inquired of her and she flinched the same way he noticed the first time she mentioned her father months ago.

"No! He's…" She mumbled. "He is a…" Her voice trailed off and her friends noticed the slight shivering of her body. They both spoke at the same time.

"Spots…"

"Jackie…"

And then Nick's ears shot right up. Someone was approaching them. Five mammals. All of them predators.

"Marcus. Spots." He growled and jumped to his feet. The other two looked at him in surprise, but their senses soon caught up when the unknown group got closer. Now all of them were fully alert and standing.

"Instructors?" Whispered the tiger.

Nick shook his head. He could smell gun grease and none of the academy staff was carrying around firearms during cadet training. Marcus didn't argue with his savage senses.

They didn't have the time to decide whether to run or hide as two lions and two bears pushed themselves through the bushes and entered the moonlit clearing. They were all dressed in black suits, with white shirts and ties. All of them shared the same humorless expression.

"Definitely not instructors." Marcus noted, shifting his footing and folding his arms.

"Young miss!" A small voice called out from the bush. A moment later a neatly trimmed badger entered the clearing as well. This one had an immaculate tail suit. "Young miss, I am here to escort you back to the mansion."

The fox and the tiger turned to Jackie.

" _Young miss_?" They said simultaneously.

The girl dropped her gaze to the ground, refusing to answer them. Instead, she addressed the badger. "Why are you here, Edmund?"

"I am forced to take you home, because you have broken the agreement."

She squeezed her arm with a paw. "Who says that I did?"

The badger reached for his pocket and brought out a small voice recorder. He pushed a button and voices came out of the speaker.

 _…_ _So what am I supposed to call you now, Jack?..._

 _…_ _It's Jackie…._

He stopped the recording and Jackie's eyes shot wide open. Nick glared at the intruder. *Son of a… That's how you want to play?* He knew exactly what kind of scenario would unfold so he had to take countermeasures. He discreetly took out his phone and held it behind his back, typing blindly, but with practiced ease. When finished, he sent the message.

"I am aware that you were very keen on coming here, but please do not make this difficult." Edmund nodded towards the large predators and the suited four spread out to form a half circle in front of the three friends.

The cheetah swallowed and took a step back. "I'm _not_ going back!"

Nick and Marcus didn't even need to exchange glances to come up with exactly the same decision.

"You heard the lady. Shoo, shoo." Said the fox.

"She's not going anywhere. And I'm not going to repeat myself." Said the tiger.

They shot hostile glares towards the suits.

The badger sighed. "It is regrettable, but master's orders are final. _Remove_ these two." He ordered to the bodyguards.

The big predators started their approach.

Marcus and Nick raised their paws to fighting stances and blocked the path to Jackie with their bodies. The cheetah gasped behind their backs. "Guys! Stop it! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Who said it's going to be _us_ who gets hurt?" Marcus grumbled, his eyes not leaving the opponents.

"You don't know my father!"

"And I'm sure we wouldn't like to meet him. He sounds like a jerk to me." Nick snapped and studied the movement of the enemies.

The two cadets were facing a lion and a bear each. And from the looks of it, they were highly trained professionals. The friends turned and stood back to back to have them in their sights.

"Say, Stripes." Nick said casually, but inside the beast growled, ready for some fun. "Want to make a trade?"

"What kind of trade?" Marcus replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

"You take the _kitties_ and I'll deal with fatsos."

"Watch your mouth, fox!"

"What, not confident with lions? Fine, we can switch. You take the fatsos."

"You really want me to be pissed off right now?"

"You can even sing Jingle Bells for all I care, just deal with your own portion of boy scouts here."

"Worry about yourself, pipsqueak."

"What was that, beef brick?"

"You seriously don't want me to turn around, Nick."

"Oh please and do what, hug me?"

"How about a game of tic-tac-toe on your face?"

"Woow, look at me, trembling all over."

At that moment the bodyguards attacked.

A lion came for Nick first, with a fast swing, that should rip his head off under normal circumstances. Under _normal_ circumstances. But the fox quickly stepped in, grabbed the feline's arm and kicked back to the lion's knee. In effect the large predator lost his balance and Nick pulled down and forward, effectively throwing his opponent over his shoulder. And his flight was interrupted by a collision with a bear that flew from the opposite direction.

"Oi, that's my fighting space!" Marcus growled.

"Says who?" Nick snapped back.

"I am!"

"Like I care!"

They both took a step forward and leaned towards each other.

"Want to check if my fist cares if you're in its way? Asked the feline.

"Please, it could get acquainted with my foot!" Came the fox's reply.

But before they would get any further Marcus' arm shot forward to push sideways a fist falling on fox's head from behind. Meanwhile Nick jumped forward to grab a kick directed at the tiger's ribs by the lion behind his back.

"Out of my way!" Roared both of the cadets.

The bear grabbed a heavy fist to his own head and didn't even have the time to stagger when Marcus forced a knee into his stomach and followed it by an elbow to the back of his neck.

At the same the Nick twisted the lion's hindpaw and the feline spun around, trying to get in a kick using his other leg. But it hit the air as Nick ducked, but never let go of the hindpaw. After that dodge his strained his arms and threw the lion over his head and smashed him to the ground. And in a blink of an eye, just as the feline tried to get up, the fox jumped on his chest and hit both of the lion's ears with his paws. The large predator groaned, stunned by the blow. And said blow was followed by a strike to the throat, effectively knocking him out.

Then they heard a metallic click. Edmund produced a sidearm with a silencer and was aiming it at them. "I'm afraid I have to put an end to this. Surrender or I'll be forced to shoot you."

They snarled but didn't move.

"You're awfully desperate to get Jackie back home, aren't you?" Nick said to the badger.

The mammal simply shrugged his arms. "I am merely fulfilling my master's will. Like I said, his decisions are final."

Marcus spat on the ground. "That's one hell of an overprotective father."

"Not for me to judge. So, what it'll be, gentlemammals?"

The fox folded his arms. "You forgot about something, chump."

Edmund raised his brow. "And that would be?"

"Her."

The cheetah jumped out of the bushes and Jackie's arm dropped down on the badger's wrist, knocking the weapon from his hand. The disarmed badger blinked in surprise. "Miss Jacqueline!"

"It's Jackie, Edmund!" She snarled at him. "Go back to my father and tell him that I'm staying at the academy!"

"Why, would you go back on your word?" He asked, massaging his wrist.

She bit her lip, trying to come up with an argument against it.

"Did she now?" Nick said, coming closer.

The badger graced him with a cold glance. "You are unrelated to this matter. Please, stay out of this."

The fox raised his brow and turned to the cheetah. "Just to be clear, you made some kind of a deal with your father, right? So I'd like to hear how exactly that agreement sounds, right down to the tiniest detail."

The girl sighed and rubbed her forehead. "My… father agreed that if I can graduate the academy without being discovered, then he'll let me live on my own."

Edmund nodded and folded his arms behind his back. "And as I can see, that agreement has been broken." Nick took a quick step towards the mammal and nudged him in the chest with his finger. "It's just your word against hers, so it's a tie. You can't prove anything with just that."

The elegant animal shook his head in disappointment. "You're memory is very short lived. As I have shown before, we have a recording."

Nick showed him his trademark grin. "Oh, this thing?" He held up the very same device Edmund showed them earlier. The badger's eyes widened and he patted his pocket, only to find it empty. But he composed himself instantly. "A skilled thief, what else to expect from a fox." Nick only smiled wider. "However, it changes nothing, that recording is not the only one in our possession."

The fox shrugged. "I'm sure it's not. Then again, so what? You have it recorded in your company's servers? ZooCom, isn't it?"

Edmund raised a brow. "I will give you that you are well informed, but it still-"

Nick practically shoved his phone to the badger's face. The screen showed a picture of a laughing fox and a sign: _Piece of cake._

"What-"

"See the site address?" Nick demanded.

Edmund squinted at the small screen.

For the second time, the elegant mammal's eyes went wide. And Nick didn't give him time to comment or even think. "You see, I know a guy who cracks military servers for breakfast. Right now he is in the process of dismantling your entire network to find these recordings. And you can be sure that he'll find and delete them."

The badger swallowed. "You wouldn't dare…"

The fox showed him an evil grin. "I already have."

They glared at each other for a while in a staring match. And Nick won, when Edmund averted his eyes and snapped his fingers at the two conscious bodyguards. The bear and the lion that got thrown first, picked themselves up from the ground. "We're leaving!" He ordered and the predators retrieved their knocked out companions from the grass and headed in the direction they came from in the first place. "This isn't over, _fox_." The badger stated coldly and followed his men. Shortly, Nick could hear a distant screech of car tires.

The three friends remained quiet for a few long moments before they decided to speak.

"Well, that went well." Nick stretched his arms. After that, he fished out his phone again and typed a new text to the same recipient. _He caught the bait._

"Punks." Marcus spat on the ground and dusted off his paws.

Jackie finally relaxed and collapsed to her knees. "That was _close_ … Oh crap, what am I saying?!" She grunted. "He is not going to leave it like that, you're in big trouble now! What the hell were you thinking?!" She scoffed at the males.

They exchanged surprised glances.

"You know", Nick said, "That's the weirdest 'thanks' I've ever heard."

Marcus simply snorted.

Jackie grabbed her head with both paws and shook it. "Uhh, you don't get it! My father is not a person that lets anything go against his will. If he sets his mind on something than it _will_ be done. And you just beat up his bodyguards when they were supposed to return with me! He's not going to let this slide! You can even end up killed!" She yelled at the puzzled predators.

Marcus folded his arms and gave her a calm look. "What is he, some kind of mob boss?"

"Nope, a rich guy." Nick explained.

The tiger rolled his eyes. "Ah, one of _those._ "

The fox shuffled the mental files in his mind. "Gregory Spotters, age 51, male cheetah, owner and CEO of the ZooCom telecommunication corporation. Estimated worth: 21 billion zootopian dollars. Very conservative and strict." He recited from memory and glanced over to Jackie. "Basically, we're dealing with a daughter of one of the richest guys in this city."

The girl looked as if all air has escaped her body. "Guys…" She said in a weak voice. "I just wanted to be on my own, to be treated as a _female_ …" The cheetah sniffled as she raised a paw to wipe tears forming in her eyes. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

The fox turned to Marcus. "You hurt?"

"Nope."

"Me neither." He turned back to Jackie. "Any other issues?" Nick said with a smirk.

She shook her head. "They'll be back."

The tiger shrugged his massive shoulders. "We're not going anywhere for the time being."

The girl let out a nervous giggle. "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

Marcus genuinely smiled and offered his paw. She accepted it and stood up. "Okay, we've dealt with them, but what about the recording? Can your friend really delete it?"

Nick offered her a smile. "More business partner than a friend, but yes, it's possible. That pompous moron will lead the way." He sniggered.

Jackie raised a puzzled brow. "What do you mean?"

"The site I showed him was a fake and I made him believe that we're already digging through the system. And I can bet that now he is going through the files to find all the copies of the recording to check if they are still there. That way he will do the job of searching for those files and we'll just rip them from his paws through his own access codes, since my acquaintance is already on his tail."

"That's… "

"That's called a hustle, sweetheart." He chuckled at her expression.

.

.

Natasha Winters had a problem. A problem that started with 'f' and ended with 'ox'. The female polar bear was going through the file she had on her desk, a big blue one with the name _Wilde_ on top. The guy was a mystery for her and she didn't like that. As far as she was concerned, there were no secrets within the walls of the academy and she intended to interrogate the furry bastard on several matters. One of them would be his marks on physical tests. They were prepared in a way to squeeze out as much effort from the cadets as possible and this _bloody_ fox went through all of them without breaking a sweat. And what was really infuriating, was the fact that he always ended with the fourth or fifth result from all other participants. She felt as if the academy training was being looked down at and she couldn't stand it. The other source of her headache were complaints from the theory lecturers. They would always catch him sleeping during their classes, but whenever they tried to catch him with a difficult question, he'd always reply in a monotonous manner and so perfectly, as if reading from the book the entire time. The most troublesome part was that, while his behavior was totally laid back and unfitting a police officer, his results were good enough to place him in the top five cadets in the academy. This was efficiently knocking out any arguments from her paws if she'd want to kick him out. But this had to end. She will not tolerate this kind of attitude from a cadet who, while disrespectful and annoying, in her mind had the potential to become number one in this year.

.

.

The next day Nick made a quick call after breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilde." Said a female voice over the phone.

He took a deep breath. "I apologize for my recent outburst." The fox said quickly, before he'd lose the motivation to usher these words.

"No apologies necessary, it's all part of your therapy. Getting the feelings out is a sign of progress." Miss Shavala said in a warm voice. "Would you like to discuss this topic in details?"

"Maybe in the evening. We'll have training in a moment."

"Oh, so you called just to apologize?" Now there was a hint of amusement but also surprise in her voice.

"Well, if you put it that way… maybe… but just… ok, well, yes." He struggled to acknowledge the difficult fact.

"I see. Then thank you and I'll wait for your next call."

"Okay."

.

.

"Six months! Six fabulous, blessed months you degenerated imbeciles have been in this glorious academy and I can't believe what I'm seeing! How is this possible that some of you mud chewing primitive turds with ant sized brains can't follow the concept of standing to attention?!"

Sergeant Hartmammal was walking back and forth along the line up of cadets, yelling at them at point blank range.

"You, with that idiotic mark on your face!" He stopped in front of Marcus. "Tried to scratch your ass and missed, huh? But I have to commend you, little kitty! One of the rare breed that knows how to follow orders! Keep it up and you may end up as something more than a stuffed toy!"

Marcus saluted sharply. "Sir, yes sir!"

The wildebeest instructor marched forward and stopped beside Nick.

"And what have we here?! A fox sized trash can that somehow manages to speak! Any thoughts you'd like to share, thieving dimwit?!"

"Sir, no sir!" The fox saluted.

"Lost the last bits of your deteriorated brain, you junk eating waste of oxygen?!"

"Sir, I lent them to someone who needed them more than me, sir!"

"I can see that nothing's left! 80 LAPS!" Roared the instructor.

"Sir, what's the point of running in circles, sir?"

Several cadets dared to slightly turn their heads to enjoy the show. The sergeant took a deep breath.

"YOU MOROOON, YOU ARE NOT TO QUESTION MY ORDERS! WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU JUMP. WHEN I SAY FIGHT, YOU FIGHT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DIE FOR YOUR CITY, THEN YOU WILL CERTAINLY DIE! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" And he didn't even wait for an answer. "NOW RUN! RUN MAGGOT, RUN!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

 **Aand here we are with chapter 20!**

 **Real quick: next chapter will be the last about the academy, we'll be visiting Bunny Burrow again, Nick is going to meet Judy's boyfriend and he'll have to make a choice between his life and lives of several bunnies.**

 **Yeah, lots of good stuff ahead ;)**

 **Chapter 20**

After the morning training, during their lunch break, the trio sat down in the gym to discuss the latest events. But Nick suggested they should do it in a unique way – on paper. Since they have been recorded earlier, they should minimize the risk of that situation happening again.

The fox scribbled on the piece of paper on the floor.

 _We need to know how they were able to get such a recording._

Jackie took the pen.

 _I have no idea, but knowing my father everything is possible._

Marcus took his turn.

 _Could they have slipped you a bug or something like that?_

The cheetah shrugged.

 _I don't know. Besides I would have to have it on me the whole time. And I don't wear any jewelry or an_

She froze, her hand motionless over the paper. Then her eyes narrowed and an angry snarl rattled in her throat.

„That bastard!" She exclaimed, throwing the pen. Her friends gave her puzzled looks.

"What is it?"

Her paw shot up to her mouth and she started feeling around the teeth with her fingers. Eventually stopped, grabbed a particular tooth and pulled. She shut her eyes tightly and grunted in pain, but didn't stop pulling.

Marcus and Nick were shocked at her actions and weren't exactly sure what she was doing. And she pulled and pulled with great determination, even with the pain visible on her face. And she growled in disappointment. Then, to the fox's utter surprise she grabbed his paw and shoved it into her mouth and placed his fingers on the tooth she was pulling at.

"Wha-" He began.

"Pull!"

His eyes widened. "Bu-"

"Do it!" She barked.

He stopped arguing and grabbed the tooth between his thumb and index finger. Then he pulled. The girl groaned, but ushered him with a move of her paw to continue. Deciding that a quick solution would the best, Nick flexed muscles in his arm and pulled with great strength in an instant motion. Jackie squealed as the fox's paw jerked from her mouth, holding a bloodied tooth. She covered her cheek with a paw, clearly suffering, but her eyes betrayed satisfaction about the result.

Marcus was staring at what happened with a furrowed brow.

Before either of the males could say anything, Jackie snatched the tooth from Nick's paw, dropped it on the ground and smashed it with her fist. They heard a crunch.

"Ok, what was that about?" The fox dared to ask.

The cheetah pointed at the remains of her tooth. Both predators leaned down and examined the bits on the floor. And their eyes widened. Before them lay tiny electronic pieces of a micro device of some sort.

She touched the spot where the tooth was before and winced in pain, her finger returning tainted with blood. "Argh, blast it! Anyone got tissue paper? Few days before my leave to the academy I fell off a motorbike and broke a tooth. My father sent me to a dentist, of course 'the best in the city' and told him to fix me with a new one. I should've thought that something's fishy about it."

Nick looked up at her.

"Wait, you're saying that you own _father_ made someone to implant you with a recording device in your tooth?"

She nodded as Marcus drew a sharp breath. "Okay, now I officially despise your old man."

Nick still couldn't exactly believe it. *What kind of a _sicko_ you have to be to do this?!* He grit his teeth and made his decision. Whatever happens, he will protect Jackie from the psychopath that named himself her father. He slapped his knees. "All right, I'd like to call for a vote!" They turned their heads to him. "Paws up who is for the idea of declaring this a state of war between us and Jackie's maniac family member?" He raised his own arm.

The cheetah blinked. Marcus only grinned and raised a paw.

The girl shook her head with a small smile and opened her mouth to speak, but Nick didn't let her do it as he pointed a finger at her. "Outvoted! You got no say in this."

Jackie blinked again and after few moments her arms slightly trembled when she chuckled.

.

.

The next thing on their agenda was filling in Rupert on the events of last night, but initially leaving out the part about fighting with Jackie's father bodyguards. They unanimously agreed that it wouldn't be fair to the big mammal to keep it a secret from him. So after dinner all four gathered in the room and explained the facts to the shy elephant one by one. Several times he made scared expressions but didn't react in any other way.

"Ehm, so to sum up… Jack is actually Jackie, Marcus is a killer for hire-"

" _Was_." The tiger interjected, emphasizing the word.

"Oh, right. Was. Um… and Nick is one of those savage animals?"

Jackie nodded. "Yup, that would be all."

Rupert glanced at the fox. "Well, I hope you'll get better."

Nick's jaw almost dropped down. He just told him that he sometimes changes into a ferocious savage and he got a response like he'd just admitted to having a cold.

Marcus cleared his throat. "And we'll have to deal with her crazy father." He pointed at the cheetah.

Rupert scratched the top of his head with his trunk. "Uh, crazy? His speaking has improved greatly since the first day and he stopped stuttering completely. He still was a shy guy of few words but no longer a total stranger to others around him. Many talks they shared in the evenings in their room played a huge part in it. Also the fact that the huge mammal was friendly to a fault. As they discussed in more detail the situation of each of the three predators, he would simply nod and sometimes make a surprised expression. And Nick could tell that it was all genuine feelings. The elephant just didn't even consider that they weren't keeping him out of the loop out of spite or because they didn't trust him. If they wanted to keep quiet, he just had to accept it as a fact.

"I have a question." He said with uncertainty. "May I?"

Jackie waved a paw to encourage him. "Knock yourself out."

"Why are you telling me this exactly now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been here for half a year already and you mentioned that you started your night training few months' back. You kept it a secret for so long, why tell me now? Is this connected with that 'crazy father' thing?"

Nick raised his brows in surprise. *I'll be damned… This guy may look slow on the outside, but sure knows how to put facts together. He'll make a good cop…* He winced when it hit him what he just thought. *Bloody hell, I've started thinking like Carrots.*

"Back to 'crazy' issue…" Marcus interrupted his thinking process. "We've dealt with the first confrontation, but new ones are certain to follow. And that could've affected you too. We decided that it would be only fair for you to know too. In case anything happens." He explained plainly.

The elephant processed the message. "Oh, okay." And that seemed to be it.

After this talk most of them agreed that it was time to study, crazy fathers or not. _Most_ , but not Nick. He grabbed his training clothes and headed for the door.

Jackie raised her eyes from the book. "Hey! Not going to study?" She asked him.

The fox paused at the door frame. "Already did."

"This brick?" She said in disbelief, picking up the heavy book.

He smiled and tapped the side of his head with two fingers. "All in here."

She shook her head in something close to admiration, with a small mix of jealousy. "You must have a really good memory."

His smile widened in response as he waved his paw for goodbye and disappeared in the corridor.

.

.

Later that evening his was in the middle of his punching bag routine when he noticed someone's presence in the gym. It wasn't as obvious as one would expect from a fellow cadet. *An outsider? One of Crazy Daddy's henchmen?* He didn't stop his exercise to not let the intruder know that he has been already discovered. Actually, it was _her._ Nick's nose informed him that the mysterious someone was definitely a female. It was then, when the fox recognized the smell. He had to give it to her, that she was very quiet. Even with his enhanced hearing, Nick could barely hear the pawsteps. But they became clearer as that person approached him slowly from behind.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" He said out loud.

The polar bear snorted in irritation. "You can try to dodge."

Nick's ears shot up and he jumped sideways. The instructor's fist punched the air. The fox spun around to face the opponent equipped with boxing gloves.

"Good reaction. Want to try dodging the second one?" She took a step forward.

Nick kept his distance. "I didn't know that the academy held surprise sparring matches." He replied.

"We don't." She threw a fast jab, clearly with enough power to knock out a fox. He dodged again, swiftly escaping to the side. She pressed on, her attacks quick, precise and heavy. It was obvious she wasn't slacking off as an instructor. But none of those strikes reached their target as the fox danced around her with ease.

"Not going to attack, little pest?" She mocked him, throwing another punch.

Nick sidestepped, letting the blow past right next to his head. "Oh please, my mother would be crestfallen if she'd learn I hit a woman."

"Excuses." She snarled. "Or maybe you're too scared to attack someone?"

"Not really."

"Then why I don't see your name on top of the list when it comes to sparring ring?"

Nick clicked his tongue at her words.

 _The ring._

He was very cautious when it came to official sparring matches. Using too much force could easily lead to dangerous questions. After all, how much strength a _normal_ fox could have? Certainly not enough to knock out a mammal twice his size. So he always restrained himself.

With one exception.

One day he was again paired up against Savannski. And the zebra clearly had no intention of holding back. But he didn't have a chance to do anything as the fox instantly stepped in, closing the distance and hitting the zebra on the jaw from the side. The prey made a shocked face and collapsed on the ground. Instant knockout. Most of the cadets didn't have any deeper thoughts about it and just cheered the fox. But not the polar bear. And one or two instructors. But at least he never had any more trouble with the bullies anymore. Some kind of mammals would trample all over you if you give them a chance, but start fighting back and they'll disappear in the face of raw force.

And there was one more thing. Some of the instructors had a rather cold, to say at least, attitude towards the fox. They would give him harder exercises, less time to complete tasks or ask him more questions about the law than the others got. Again, all over being a _fox_ issue. Funny thing, Hartmammal wasn't one of those instructors. He'd scream, yell and insult him, but just as he did with all the other cadets. He sure kept to his word, that he wasn't a speciest. That's why he secretly had a bit of respect for the loud wildebeest.

And apart from that one fight, Nick kept a low profile. Sometimes he'd win, sometimes he'd feign losing. That strategy seemed to be working, but apparently miss White Regulation Book didn't buy his story.

A particularly aggressive swing made him snap back to the present time. A quick step back saved his head from a really bad concussion.

"I won't tolerate this, Wilde!" She snarled, continuing her assault. "You better treat this academy seriously or face the consequences."

He raised a brow, now slightly curious. "What kind of consequences?"

"Expulsion."

He laughed and called her bluff. "Nice try, but there is no regulation that would allow expulsion for 'not trying hard enough'."

She narrowed her eyes in anger. "I know you're hiding something, fox. And know, that I won't rest until I find out what is it." She unleashed a serious of strikes, picking up even more speed, which normally wouldn't be expected from a mammal this size. Yet he skilfully avoided all of them, never allowing a single punch to connect.

"I can do this all day." He smirked at the polar bear.

"So can I!" And she kept pressuring him. What he didn't know was that the instructor had a plan. She was attacking him in patterns that forced him the back away in certain direction. And with another strike she reached her goal. Nick retreated again, but this time his back hit the punching bag, disrupting his timing.

A satisfying grin appeared on the bear's face as she launched her fist forward, straight at his muzzle.

Nick flashed a smug smile. *Fooled you.* He instantly grabbed the bag above his head with claws and heaved himself upwards, effectively sending his body in the air. When the polar predator's paw hit the bag, Nick twirled mid-air and landed on her outstretched arm like a circus acrobat. He presented her a grin of two rows of fangs. A mocking one. In return, she stared at him with mouth ajar.

"Wha…" She breathed out.

Nick jumped off and headed for the exit, putting his paws in the pockets of his trousers. "Don't worry, I'll fulfil Chief's conditions for graduating. That's what matters, right, _Albina?"_ And he left, leaving the stupefied bear behind. And right now she had only one thought on her mind:

 _HOW THE HELL HE KNOWS HER HIGHSCHOOL NICKNAME?!_

.

.

When back to the dormitory, Nick was almost to the corridor leading to their room as he heard a voice. Someone was in the lobby, apparently having a heated conversation.

"…I really am!"

*That sounds like Marcus.* The fox headed to the source of the voice.

"Wait, please listen to me!" He pleaded. It was a tone of voice Nick never heard him using.

"Icy, I beg of you… a minute of your time. _One_ minute!" This time it was desperate. The fox reached a corner and looked around it. The tiger was pacing back and forth the empty lobby with a phone in his paw.

"You know I love you." His voice became much softer. "And I also love Felix. And I don't want to lose either of you. Please, just give me a chance to prove myself. I've cut myself from my past, it's just you two for me now. One chance, that's all I ask. Just one chance… Icy? Hello?" It seemed that the other side of the conversation decided to cut him off. At that moment Nick half expected the tiger to explode with anger, shout or even throw the phone. But Marcus simply collapsed on a worn out couch and hid his face behind paws. The big, dangerous tiger, a former killer, transformed from a menacing predator into a tired kitten. The fox couldn't stand the sight of the crestfallen friend and decided to make his entrance.

„Hey.." He said softly as he approached.

The feline flinched and slowly lowered his paws. "Terrific…" He croaked. "Just what I needed." If sarcasm was a sport, he'd win a gold medal for it.

Nick made the last few steps that separated him from Marcus. He pointed at the empty part of the couch. "May I?"

The tiger sighed heavily and shrugged. "Not that it could get any worse with you here…"

Nick offered a small smile as he sat beside him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They stayed silent for a while, the fox staring at the tiger and analyzing his behavior during the phone call. And he decided to slightly push the subject. "Soo… someone important?"

Marcus groaned, looking like a deflated version of himself. "Nick, this really isn't the best time-"

"When it'll be?" The fox quickly cut in. He knew that sometimes you hit a wall and shouldn't go any further, but with this he felt that it was a one-time opportunity. Only chance to use this small crack to open the clammed up tiger.

Marcus put on a face of someone weighing his options between hell and purgatory. Then, he slowly leaned back on the couch and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "Remember the time I told you about my reason for coming?"

"Like it happened yesterday."

The tiger took his phone and showed Nick the background picture. It showed a white Bengal tigress with a small cub in her arms, it was no more than several months. "Her name is Elena and he is Felix..." His eyes became glossy for a moment. "My son…"

Nick raised a brow in curiosity. "Something happened to them?" He asked as soft as he could.

Marcus let out a sigh. "Yeah… me…" He rubbed his face with one paw. "When I heard that I was going to be a father, I was shocked. I didn't believe it at first. But when the idea sunk in… I realized that I want that kid, I want to give him a better chance at life that I had. Elena never knew what I did for a living and I wanted to keep it that way, but since I left the old profession and switched to something legal, the old contacts kept forcing me to return."

"Did they threaten them?"

Marcus flashed a nasty smile. "They never dared to."

Nick nodded, he couldn't imagine anyone in Zootopia crazy enough to mess with furious _Twice._

The tiger continued. "But one day Elena heard me talking with one of them by the door of our apartment when I declined another offer for a job. She kept pressuring me and eventually I told her everything. It didn't end well. I lost my temper and yelled at her…" At this point his eyes started to lose focus and words were coming slower. "I don't even remember what I said, must have been some really nasty shit. But I perfectly remember her terrified expression when she grabbed a kitchen knife. It made me even more angry and I wanted to wrench the damn thing from her paw. But in her panic she was faster and swung at me…" Like in a trance, his finger was sliding up and down his long scar. "I ended up in a hospital and she moved somewhere else. They disappeared from my life… But I never intended to give up." He slapped his big paws on the knees. "I vowed to myself that I'll become an upstanding citizen with good reputation. One worthy of her trust… And I _will_ graduate, even if I have to lick Hartmammals's backside."

Nick didn't reply at first, as he was stunned by the story. He never expected such an origin for the nasty scar on his friend's face or how far his determination reached. But it certainly appealed to his better side. He reached out and put a comforting paw on the tiger's shoulder. "I'll do my best to help and I'm sure she'll come around one day."

Marcus actually snorted. "Thanks for a portion of cheesiness, buddy."

"I mean it." The fox's voice was serious.

The tiger glanced at him. "You're a weird guy." With those words he stood up and headed for their corridor. "But thanks…" He muttered without turning around.

When the feline left, Nick sat alone in the empty lobby. He fell on the couch with his back and covered his face with a forearm. "Father, huh…" He said to the world in general. *For how many years I've despised that word?* He asked himself a rhetorical question. *That's right, ever since I have learnt its meaning.* But putting his personal distaste aside, he felt great respect for the tiger, as he was willing to do this much to become a worthy father. *Unlike a certain someone I never had a chance to meet…* Nick felt old anger rising from the depths of his heart, where he thought he buried it long ago. He shook his head to distract himself from following that train of thought. But he captured that feeling and held it tight as a reminder of what can happen to an unlucky kid when adults are being stupid and stubborn. So if he can do something to give Felix an opportunity of avoiding a fate similar to his own, he'll gladly help. With that in mind, Nick took the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey mom, got a minute? I need a favor…"

.

.

Judy Hopps was happy. She was on her way back from the fourth date in her life, accompanied by the buck that invited her. Her boyfriend. She was still getting used to that word, even though it's been three weeks since they started dating. And everything about this evening was his right. The movie in the cinema, the late supper at a restaurant and their walk in the warm night, back to her apartment. And as they stood at the front door of the building, Judy thought that everything was perfect for... But William didn't seem like he was about to take initiative. And the doe didn't really blame him for that. He was still very shy around her, as if afraid that he could jeopardize their relationship in some way. Therefore, using the excitement and joy from the nice date to muster the courage, Judy leaned towards him with closed eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They felt soft and warm to her. It was short but sweet and Judy felt a tingling emotion in her chest as they separated. And her innocence combined with his shyness equaled two flustered bunnies frozen in place, red as tomatoes.

"Judy..." William mumbled his eyes wide from what just happened.

"Goodnight Will. I had a great time." With these words she turned around and headed for the door. And just before she reached them, Judy looked over her shoulder and showed him a warm smile. Williams ears were hanging down, he himself still red from what just happened, but he returned the smile and waved to her. She entered the building, leaving the flustered buck behind. Only when the door slammed behind the doe in the safety of her flat, she collapsed on the floor, holding both paws over her mouth. A storm of emotions surged through her mind as she kept replaying in her mind the scene of her first kiss.

.

.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Tundra Town a red furred paw knocked on a door of an apartment in a rundown building. After several shuffling noises from inside they slowly opened, showing a concerned expression of a white Bengal tigress. A small, sleeping cub rested on her arm.

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously, eyeing the mammal at the doormat with distrust.

"Hello, I am doctor Vivian Wilde. May I have a moment of your time?" The vixen smiled kindly.

.

.

A week has passed since the day Nick had a confrontation with the polar bear instructor. And even after those 168 hours Natasha's anger didn't drop down any lower. Every day she studied the fox's actions and observed each and every exercise or class he participated in. Waiting for a tiniest opportunity for him to drop his guard and let her catch him doing something unusual or against the campus regulations, so she could use it as leverage against the fox. But he was behaving perfectly natural, taking part in every activity and even doing the punishment laps issued by sergeant Hartmammal. It was all so normal that she was almost certain, that it was too good to be true. The bastard had to _know_ that she was observing him. The female instructor even considered that he was doing some extra training during nights, as it was the last explanation she had come up with to Nick's abnormal condition. On several occasions, she waited until late night hours to check if he wasn't leaving the campus. _That_ would be against the rules and a perfect bargain chip for her to use. One time she actually caught him leaving the room in the night. Natasha immediately leapt at the chance and intercepted him before he could leave the corridor.

"Good evening! Going somewhere?" She called out to him.

Nick didn't even bother with standing to attention or withholding a wide yawn. "Toilet, want to accompany me, ma'am?" He mumbled, rubbing a sleepy eye.

Her smug expression disappeared, replaced by a blank stare. She didn't even comment on that as she turned around and left, starting to feel like a stalker. But as she disappeared behind the corner and Nick couldn't register her presence anymore, he walked back to his door with a satisfied grin and tapped quietly on the wood. His friends slipped out of the room and the entire three headed for training.

.

.

This particular day there were no training sessions or classes. With only a month until the end of academy's training, the cadets were allowed to recharge their batteries before the last sprint.

The Family Visit day.

Everyone was ordered to scrub themselves clean to the best of their abilities and wear civilian clothing. Obviously, the campus had to be prepared for a flood of guests. And the staff was extra careful, ever since a particular rabbit has been visited by a horde of her relatives. So now guests were filling the courtyard of the ZPD's training complex, trying to find their loved ones.

But only half of the usually secluded quartet was awaiting their kin. Rupert was visited by his parents, three brothers and his grandmother. The entire family couldn't believe how well the big mammal was doing. Of course, they all supported him, but it was a pleasant surprise for them to see Rupert so high in the ranking and his voice ridden of the stuttering that was plaguing him.

"Soo... any family coming to see you?" Nick asked Marcus as they strolled across the lawn in the courtyard.

"No." Came a flat reply. "You?"

Nick shrugged. "Just my mother. Oh! Speak of the devil!" He said when he spotted the familiar face among the crowd. "Come on, Stripes. I must introduce you."

"Hey, wait…" Marcus tried to protest but the fox was already pulling him towards the elegant vixen.

"Mom!"

She turned her head and noticed them. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"Nicky!" She hurried over to his side and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I am so happy to see you!"

"I'm sure mom, I'm sure. But I'd like to breathe in the near future." He tapped her slightly on the arm. She laughed and stepped back, eyeing her son from top to bottom. "You look great! I'm glad that Judy talked you into this!"

"Mhm, of course you are…" He muttered at this sudden reference to the bunny. He wanted to immediately switch topics and the tiger provided the opportunity. "I'd like you to meet my roommate, Marcus Strigg."

She smiled at the big predator and held out her paw. "Vivian Wilde, it's always a pleasure to meet Nicky's friends."

Marcus accepted the paw with a gentle squeeze. "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." He released his grip, but to his surprise she kept holding him.

"Don't you run away on me, because I've brought someone who'd like to talk to you." She showed him a smug grin. "And I'm sure you like to talk to her as well." She pointed over her shoulder with a thumb.

"Wha-" He started but then his gaze followed the direction she was pointing and his eyes shot wide open. Few steps behind them stood a tigress. A white one. With a cub in her paws. The little boy eyed him curiously.

The shock was so overwhelming for the tiger, that he barely registered that the vixen spoke again.

"Good luck, sweetie." Vivian said softly, letting go of his paw.

Marcus turned his head to Nick in disbelief. "You… How…"

But the fox just slapped him on the arm and started walking away. "Just don't screw it up, _dad_ …." He said over his shoulder.

The tiger shook his head to get rid of the remaining shock and took a deep breath. With a hopeful expression on his face he walked towards what, he wished, was his future.

.

.

"It was really nice of you Nicholas to suggest this." Vivan said to her son, holding his arm in a tight embrace as they walked around the campus.

"Just a favor for a friend." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh you! Always so distanced!" She playfully punched him on the side, but immediately her paw jerked back and she winced with a grimace. "Ow! You really have been working out, huh? I swear, it felt like hitting a brick wall." She waved her paw to bring back some feeling to her fingers.

He gave her an apologetic look. "Uh, I guess… Sorry about the fingers." He knew how important they were for her work.

She laughed. "Don't be. Nothing's broken. I'm just proud to see you taking good care of yourself. Speaking of which, you've actually became bulkier since the last time I saw you." She eyed his frame again.

Nick sighed internally. It was something he also noticed. Constant training for the past few months had a visible effect on his body. The painful sparring sessions, as well as countless hours spent in the gym till his body was aching all over, exhausting punishment from Hartmammal in the form of never ending running, all of it played a part in shaping the present figure of the fox. His legs were packed with strong muscles, along with his trained arms and his chest. The stomach was no different, as his mother has just found out and all of this was wrapped in the fiery red fur and closed in a broader, but still slim version of the older Nick.

"Ladies will just _love_ this look, trust me." She winked at him with the trademark-Wilde-family smirk.

He put a paw over his eyes. "Mom, really…"

"Oh, hey Nick." Said a very familiar, cheerful voice.

"Hey, Jack." Nick replied without looking. Only then he moved his arm down and looked at the friendly cheetah. He pointed at the feline with a paw. "Meet Jack Spotters, he's-"

"Oh. My. Goodness! You are another one of Nick's friends?" Vivian cut in with a wide eyed expression.

"Uh, yeah?" Jackie rubbed the back of her neck with a paw, a bit surprised by the vixen's reaction.

Vivian grabbed the cheetah's paw and shook it energetically. "I'm SO happy to know that Nick has made this many friends! Thank you so much!" She practically had tears in her eyes.

The fox was about to interrupt this embarrassing scene, but he caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd. "Excuse me." He said and quickly left the two females alone, with Jackie following him with a pleading look as he abandoned her to be a victim of Vivian's overflowing happiness.

What got Nick's attention was a middle aged cheetah in a grey suit that wandered through the crowd, casting small glances around, like he was searching for something.

"Sup' Greg!" Said a merry voice right in front of him. He stopped and looked down to see a smiling fox in a Hawaiian shirt. And in a blink of an eye, the vulpine was surrounded by three hefty lions in black suits. "Looking for someone?" Nick said jovially.

The feline gave him a cold calculating stare. "You must be Nicholas Piberius Wilde." He stated with a voice that indicated that he acknowledged his presence in the same manner as his acknowledged the existence of dust.

*Already checked me, eh? Most likely checked everyone.* Nick thought and smiled internally. While powerful and influential, this type of personality was very predictable, therefore easy to deal with for conmammals like him. "And you must be that jerk of a father Jack has told me about."

Gregory Spotters raised a brow, otherwise clearly unimpressed by the taunt.

"State your business, fox." He said in a cold manner.

"How about a bet?" Nick grinned like a devil.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone!**

 **Exceptionally happy to see you all following this story! Thank you so much for all reviews, follows and favs!**

 **Special thanks to Thomas Linquist for pointing out a plot hole, I hope that I "patched it up" properly in this chapter.**

 **PLUS Since we reached over 200 favorites, a bonus chapter is in order. What's left is to decide whether it should be extra fluffy or really mysterious. PM me or leave a review with your opinion on this.**

 **Like I promised, a lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter and that's why it's almost THREE times longer than usual ones (hope you don't mind).**

 **MUSIC note: the barn scene was inspired by by the soundtrack from TV series "Magnificent Century", the track is named** ** _The War_** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

The cheetah gazed at the fox in silence. Eventually, he spoke again.

"What kind of bet?"

Nick folded his arms. "Simple. About Jack's future."

This actually forced a small smirk on the spotted predator's face. "Amusing, but do continue."

"Here's the thing, if he graduates the top of his class, then you'll let him live the life he wants."

"And if _he_ doesn't?" Gregory Spotters asked with an almost bored tone of voice. Nick immediately caught the way this male said the word 'he'. His distaste for this mammal climbed up one more level.

"Then he'll do whatever you intend him to do." The fox shrugged. "Not that you have any chance of winning. You have a very talented son."

The feline raised a brow. "Interesting, but completely irrelevant. The agreement has already been broken. I am here merely to take a disobedient child home." He took a step forward to walk by the fox, but Nick spoke again. "Broken how? You have any proof for that?"

"I don't need any evidence." Stated the billionaire casually as he started to walk away.

"I'll make a note of that. But you know… the ZPD just lo-ves evidence." The way he said it made the cheetah stop. He turned around to face Nick again. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that they might be interested in who spies on their cadets."

Mr Spotters' eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The fox showed him a smug grin. "You don't need to. Just be aware that I'll personally pass on remains of a certain tooth to chief Bogo. And I'll bet he is going ask who is responsible for this. Oh!" He raised a paw as if he just remembered something. "As I recall he is impossible to bribe."

The expression on cheetah's face told him that he scored a point.

"Nick? Hey, Nick!" Called a voice from the crowd. Its owner approached quickly but her steps became slower as she recognized who the fox has been talking to.

"Oh, hey there, Jack. Just chattin' with your dad here." He grabbed the girl's arm and hauled her closer. Jackie stared at her father's face and swallowed nervously. "Why are you here?" She dared to ask.

Nick answered for him. "Oh, we were making a bet." And before she could reply he turned to the male cheetah. "So what it'll be?"

Gregory Spotters stared down at him and slowly switched his gaze to his daughter, eventually returning it to Nick. "Fine." With that one word he turned around and walked away, his bodyguards following him.

"What was that about?" Jackie asked the fox.

"We're going to set you free." He grinned at the girl. She looked back at him in puzzlement.

.

.

Later that day Nick was strolling back to their room after gym and he spotted Marcus in the corridor of the dormitory, leaning his back on the wall, arms folded.

"What's up, Stripes?"

"I… wanted to thank you…" He struggled to get the words out, something Nick was very familiar with.

The fox smiled at him. "I take it that the meeting went well."

The corners of Marcus' mouth turned slightly upwards. "Yeah… No magical revelation though, we still have a long way to go… But we talked a lot and I even had the chance to hold Felix for a moment." Nick saw how the tiger's usually rough face relaxed and a merry warmth enlightened it. "Not scared at all, the little guy. He pulled at my whiskers, you know?" He paused for a moment, relishing the memory. "And that's all thanks to you, you red furred bastard."

"Don't thank me, it was my mother that did all the talking."

"Your mother?"

"Yep, as I recall she visited your girl several times before she convinced her to come today."

Marcus raised his brows in surprise. "She did? But why would she-"

"Because she, above everyone else, knows what it's like to raise a kid without a father around." Nick stated, his voice suddenly dropping into a serious tone.

The tiger simply stared at him in silence, understanding the message and having enough sense not to comment.

A smile appeared again on the fox's face as he walked past. "Don't sweat it big guy. Just remember: don't screw it up." He turned around and for a moment walked backwards. "And don't you go all daddy-like on me, it gives me the creeps." He quipped with a wave of a paw and turned back.

Marcus snorted back and detached himself from the wall. "Nick!" He called out. The fox stopped and looked back. "If you ever need any help and I mean ANY kind of help, just give me a word." The tiger stated in all seriousness.

"Will do, Stripes."

.

.

Just before going to sleep, Nick explained his plan about Jackie to the rest of their team and both Rupert and Marcus happily agreed to help. The duties were divided so that everyone could participate in the future result, as well as have some time for their own training and studies. All three males would help Jackie hone her fighting skills, Marcus taught her about maintaining firearms and how to aim effectively, Rupert shared his knowledge about drugs and similar substances, which he possessed thanks to his parents, as they ran a pharmacy and organized awareness classes about the dangers of drug using and Nick was in charge of helping her learning the long list of laws, regulations and rules. With the schedule set, all of them went to sleep.

.

.

"I'm telling you chief, he's up to something! He must be cheating!"

"Then catch him red pawed and kick him out." Said an annoyed voice over the phone.

"That's the point, that fox is too smart to make a mistake. Forget about top five, we should make him go for the first place and see how he tries to do that."

"You're suggesting we change the rules on his terms?" She blinked with puzzlement. "Because if we do it, that means he managed to hustle us."  
She heard an tired sigh.  
Winters, are you trying to tell me that you were outsmarted by a mere cadet?"  
The polar bears' features dropped down. "N-no, sir! It's just-"

"Then deal with it on your own!" Bogo roared and she heard that he slammed the phone on his desk.

At that moment, a red furred head peeked inside the office. "Knock, knock. Or is it a bad time?" Asked Nick with a smug grin on his muzzle.

Natasha growled. "What do you want, Wilde?"

He sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him. "Just to ease the nerves of my favorite instructor."

She slammed her fist on the desk. "Don't push your luck, fox! I _will_ find what are you up to an-"

"What do you say for a match?" Nick cut in casually.

She stopped with her mouth open to form words, but suddenly lost them. " _What?_ "

"A match, sparring, duel, name it however you want. Choose one of your staff to fight me in the ring, anyone will do." He examined his claws, still wearing the same smug expression. "If I win, I can graduate in a way I want, of course within the boundaries of what Bogo told me and you'll stop stalking me at nights, so I can visit the toilet in peace."

The polar bear's ears heated up from the remark about her screw up the other night. Nevertheless, she composed herself quickly and folded her white arms. "And _when_ we win?"

Nick's smile remained the same when he answered. " _If_ you win, then I will comply with your wishes and give my all in every field I can." He extended a paw. "Deal?"

She remained still. "First, we'll perform a drug test on you to rule out that you won't be cheating."

The fox didn't even flinch and his smile grew even bigger. "There's no need to."

"You got no say this!"

He leaned slightly forward. "I'll just say one word: _discrimination_."

She raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, how are you going to explain the fact that without any apparent reason you ordered a drug test for a cadet? And a fox at that. How suspicious. Could it be that the police academy has double standards?" He gasped and raised a paw to his cheek in a dramatic gesture. "Gosh, think of the headlines."

It was her turn to lean forward. "I'll give you a reason. There's no way you can be in that good condition without any chems. _No_ fox can move like that."

"That judgment is based on profound knowledge about my species? Because if so, then it may need refreshing, as there are many very agile and tough of my brethren on the streets. Just because you've never met them doesn't give you the right to question all fox species."

She glared at him angrily, but had to swallow an irritated answer. Because the damn fox was right. If it would be run by the rule book, especially after the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, she had no legal basis for doing such a test. It would indeed be treated as discrimination.

"Fine." She hissed through gritted teeth. "But I can choose _anyone_ from the academy's staff, right?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then be at the gym today, midnight." She leaned even closer. "Now _get out_ of my office."

Nick saluted sharply with a mocking grin. "Yes, ma'am!" He was at the door when she called him. "Wilde!" The fox turned his head.

"Where the hell you have learned _that_ nickname?" She inquired of him, obviously referring to that evening they sparred.

He replied with a smirk. "I know everyone." And he left.

.

.

The night came quickly and Nick sneaked out to the gym, telling others to train on their own tonight. He headed to the section of the building where the ring was placed. Natasha Winters was already waiting for him, just outside the ropes.

"Almost like a late hour date, right ma'am?" He greeted her cheerfully.

She threw a pair of gloves at him. "Shut it and get ready."

He grabbed the gear and looked around. "Okay, but where's that mysterious challenger, because I can't see anyone yet?"

The polar bear bent down and picked up another pair of gloves. "That's _me._ " She secretly enjoyed the way his eyes widened.

"Now that's a low blow… I don't fight with females." He grumbled, surprise visible on his face.

"Tough luck, fur ball. You said it yourself: _anyone._ " She smirked. "Get in the ring or I take it that you forfeit."

Nick gritted his teeth and started putting on the gloves.

When they were both ready and in the ring, Natasha explained one more thing. "This is an unofficial match, so official rules do not apply. We stop when someone – that being you – is knocked out or is unable to fight any more for different reasons, clear?"

"Clear." He muttered.

They both assumed fighting stances and began.

From outside it looked mostly like a game of cat and mouse. Natasha was constantly on offensive while Nick kept dodging and evading her attacks. And his eyes went wide for the second time this night when he was forced to quickly jump back to avoid a low kick from the polar bear, followed by a roundhouse kick that he ducked under but had to roll to the side when she continued with a fist smash from above. The fox jumped to his feet just to be hit by her shoulder and staggered backwards. Incoming right hook gave him a tiny opening and he leapt under it and ran to the other side of the ring to put some distance between them.

She grinned at him. "No official rules, remember?"

He had to hand it to her that when fighting without restraint, this woman was dangerous. Nick held the howling beast within at bay, forcing it not to intervene in this match. But he had to resort to something more than half-hearted dodging if he wanted to win.

She lunged forward with a front kick, which Nick blocked with both forearms. She followed with a punch he deflected to the side, but she spun around and he had to block an elbow strike from another side. He pushed back her arm only to duck another roundhouse kick. That was followed by a quick jab, that he escaped by jumping back and his rear hit the ring's corner. A glint in her eye betrayed satisfaction from cornering the fox. She threw another punch and Nick, without any other choice, had to copy the move he already did once – he grabbed the mitt covering the corner above his head and launched himself up. But this time she wasn't surprised by something like this. Her paw shot up and grabbed his tail in mid-air. Natasha pulled him over her shoulder and slammed his whole body to the canvas. A yelp escaped his throat, but he knew that he had to get to his hindpaws as soon as possible and he did so, albeit he staggered a bit. She made full use of that and kicked low from the side. Nick desperately tried to block it with his knee.

But he messed up. Wrong angle. Too late. Not enough stability in his legs.

The kick connected and a loud crack erupted from the fox's knee. Nick screamed as the impact threw him to the canvas again and clutched the spot she hit. "My leg!" He hissed through clenched teeth. He was clearly in much pain.

For a brief moment panic dominated Natasha's expression, but she immediately got rid of it. She threw away her gloves and crouched next to the wounded predator. After quickly examining the effects of her kick she clicked her tongue and picked up the fox from the ground. Cursing herself for this stupid idea, she ran to wake up the doctor.

.

.

The arctic hare that was the academy's doctor finished treating Nick's leg, gave him an array of rules for the healing process and handed him a small bottle with painkillers.

Natasha was sitting behind the doctor's desk, right under a huge board with a sea of notes and memos pinned to it, winked hearing the diagnosis.

"A month?!" She exclaimed. "You're telling me that a bruise will take that long to heal?!"

The tired hare waved a paw dismissively. "It's not a BRUISE, but a serious injury, Winters."

"But that means he won't be able to train for the rest of the course!"

The doctor yawned. "Yep. Doctor's orders."

"Nice! At least some compensation…" Said the fox from the edge of the bed he was sitting on. Natasha shot him a furious glare.

"What about the final exams, the general fitness disposition test, the combat exam?" She turned to the hare.

"Not my problem. You're lucky I won't inform Bogo how he got that injury."

"Gh…" She clenched her teeth.

As they were talking, Nick hobbled to the desk. "So what now, you're going to drop me because of this?" He tapped on his knee brace.

The polar bear bit her knuckle in deep thought. She couldn't postpone his graduation, else Bogo would find out and she didn't want that. Making him take the test after the graduation just as a formality also didn't have any sense. "No…" She said eventually. "But you'll have to pass all other exams. Your physical ability will be graded based on your performance up till now."

He breathed out with relief. "That's good to know. There is one fierce rabbit that would kick me to death if I'd fail the academy course." He chuckled at his own words.

"Is this all?" Asked the sleepy hare. "Or did you beat up any other mammals for fun?"

The polar bear shot to her feet and snatched the fox from the ground by the collar of his shirt. "'Night doc!" She said coldly and slammed the door as they went out of the room.

.

.

She carried Nick that way to the dormitory and put him down on the lobby's floor.

"Get to your room and not a word about this!" She warned him with a finger. "It was your idea!"

He sighed. "Yeah, it was. Not that I like this, but I'll have to comply. I'll do my best from now on, that was the deal." He held out a paw. She gave him a surprised look but accepted it.

"Fine." Natasha said and left.

Nick followed her with his eyes for a moment and then headed for his room, limping a bit. When inside, Marcus and Jackie were still awake. Rupert already turned into a sleeping, grey mountain.

"What took you so long?" Asked the tiger, looking over the edge of his book.

"Went for a little practice." Nick answered and turned to his bed, but his knee gave way and he would collapse to the floor if he hadn't grabbed the wall.

"Nick!" Jackie shot out of her bed and hurried to him. "What happened?!"

"Chill, Spots. I'm perfectly fine." The fox assured her.

"Uh-huh and you contort your face in pain as a hobby, right? Come on, sly fox, spit it out."

"Geez, I told you it's nothing serious." He stood up on the healthy, left leg and wanted to go to his bed but Jackie wouldn't have it. She narrowed her eyes and tapped him on the leg, right above the knee.

"OUCH!" This time he'd really fall down if not for the cheetah. She grabbed him by the shoulders and held him straight.

"Fine, my butt." The girl sighed as she helped him to the bed. As he sat down on the edge of it, Jackie nudged him in the chest. "Talk. Now."

He sighed and explained the situation to them. When he finished, Jackie put a paw over her eyes and shook her head. "I don't believe this…" Her paw shot forward and she caught one of Nick's ears by the base.

"OwowOW! That's my ear! They don't grow back, you know!" He cried out.

"How stupid do you have be to do such a thing?! And how the hell you even lost?! I know you're good enough to take on any instructor here, so what gives, Nick?"

He refused to meet her annoyed gaze. "I don't hit women…" He mumbled.

That actually surprised her. She expected a far more elaborate excuse, not a straight answer.

"Oh… wait, but you sparred with me."

He shrugged to her words. "Did I ever hit you? No, no I didn't."

"Um, that's true…" At that moment a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "But it still was reckless of you!" She pulled the ear in her paw.

"Ow! Stop that already!"

"Oi! Lover's quarrel on twelve o'clock! Pipe it down, will you? I can't focus." Marcus suddenly cut in a shadow of a smirk on his face.

It worked like a charm, as Jackie instantly released Nick's now sore ear and turned around. "Very funny, Stripes." She mumbled and returned to her bed. Not because she was sleepy, but to hide a huge blush that appeared on her face.

The fox massaged his ear and lied down on the bed. *This sucks…* He thought, running a finger over the knee brace. He took some of the painkillers and, making sure the other two won't notice, mixed in a pill from his stash.

.

.

That night the entire corridor heard a scream that tore the night's silence. Jackie and Marcus sat on their beds to see Nick furiously clawing at the back of his head. His breathing was rapid and shallow and eyes completely lacking focus.

They both jumped to his side.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Nick?!"

With combined effort they managed to pin him down to the bed, yet he was still thrashing around. He gradually calmed down and his breathing evened.

"Wha… Where…" He saw his friends above him and felt their paws on his arms. *Oh crap. Why now, why of all times _now_?!* He thought in panic and embarrassment. *That blasted painkillers! Must have weakened the effect of the sleeping pills.*

Jackie reached out and put a paw on his cheek to ease him. "It's okay Nick, it's us. Marcus and Jackie. It's all right, you just had a bad dream."

Nick groaned and averted his gaze. "Tell me about it…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Came a roar from the corridor that made the predators jump. Apart from Nick, who was pinned down to his bed.

Jackie got to her feet and put a finger to her mouth, showing them to be quiet. Then she opened the door a bit and popped her head out.

"Uh, evening, sir. Sorry about that." They couldn't see who she was talking with and kept silent. "I had a re-ally bad nightmare. Sorry, sorry everyone!"

She received several grumpy answers and comments, but it seemed to defuse situation. She closed the door and returned to Nick's side.

"You okay?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"More or less. Thanks for the, you know…" He mumbled and sat up, still embarrassed about the situation.

She waved her paw. "Don't sweat it. Now let us get a look of your head." She reached to touch him but he leaned back.

"That's not necessary, I'll be fine."

At that point Marcus joined the conversation. "Nick." He said and gave him and a stern look. The tiger shook his head, never breaking eye contact with the fox.

Nick sighed and moved back to his original position, but he hung his head in defeat.

"You're bleeding, Nick." Jackie informed him with a gasp.

"Anything I don't know about?" He replied a bit colder then he intended.

"No need to be so defensive, I just want to help you." If his tone of voice got to her, she didn't show it.

Nick's ears dropped down when he realized what he said. "Sorry…" He forced out the word.

"No need." Came her reply as she grabbed the lower part of her night t-shirt at the side and started tearing it horizontally, revealing her flat stomach. In an instant both males turned their heads away.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! It's not like this is something you haven't seen before in the locker room."

"That's…" Marcus tried to come up with proper words.

"Different." Nick came to his rescue. "Not every day you get a girl tearing her pajamas in front of you-ow!" She flicked his ear. After that she managed to retrieve a long strip of material from her t-shirt and proceeded to wrap it over the bleeding part of Nick's head.

"Nick…" Marcus said quietly. "One of _those_ nightmares?"

The fox recognized the tone in the tiger's voice when he emphasized that word. After all, Marcus also grew up on the streets. Who knows what demons haunted him in _his_ slumber.

"Yeah…" He muttered a reply. "And they don't seem to get better."

Hearing that, Marcus gave him a long and thoughtful stare. "Nick." The feline's voice dropped even lower than before. "You ever killed anyone?" Jackie's hands froze.

"No." The fox lied with a straight face. The girl let out a barely audible sigh of relief and continued her task. "Why?"

"After I did my first job, the face of the guy haunted me for a decade in my nightmares. Eventually I had to ask a psychologist for help. With his guidance, I was finally able to block them away. Point is, find a professional and discuss this with him, trust me."

*Well, I _am_ talking regularly with a specialist, so… but I never said anything about my nightmares…* He sighed internally. *Maybe it's the time I do that.*

"Okay, I will."

Marcus nodded. "That's good, it's a start."

"All done!" Jackie announced happily.

.

.

Since he was unable to participate in the physical training, Nick headed for the academy's library. It wasn't as big as the one in Zootopia, but it had a fair number of books. They were mostly connected with law, forensics, firearms, everything a future cop may require. It was a very nice place for him, as he always felt at home around books. He actually has been visiting this place since day one. The wolverine librarian was a bit skeptical around Nick at first, but seeing him around pretty often, surrounded by a handful of books did a pretty good job of breaking the ice. Since then, they always exchanged greetings and shared views about literature.

.

.

Despite Nick's condition, the following weeks were filled with activity connected to Judy's training. She was still a bit flustered about the fact that all her roommates were willing to sacrifice their free time to help her. But the guys simply laughed about her worries and reassured her that it's all right. Rupert and Marcus only wanted to graduate no matter the position and they still were in the best ten of all cadets. Nick had his own plan on graduation and sparing some time for helping her study didn't hinder him in the slightest.

But they still had to be cautious about Jackie's father. And they didn't have to wait long. They heard the news from Jackie, as she ran into the room one evening.

"Guys! This is terrible!" She yelled with panic in her eyes.

"Whoa, calm down. What's the rush?" Nick raised his paws to stop her.

"There's going to be a physical check-up!"

The males exchanged glances. "So? We knew that in advance." And they knew that the girl wrapped her chest with special bandages to hide the fact she was a female.

"They're changing doctors!" She dropped on her bed. "Last time I managed to convince the one who did the examination to… turn a blind eye to my gender."

Nick raised a curious brow. " _Convince?_ "

She shrugged. "Bribed. With money."

Marcus folded his arms and snorted in amusement. "That's rich folks for you. So what about the changing of doctors?"

Jackie took a deep breath before she continued. "The old doc is supposedly "sick" and a replacement will arrive soon. The problem is, I know the guy, he works for my father…"

Nick giggled hearing this. "Ah! The madman strikes again!"

"Um… how did he make them change doctors?" Rupert posed a question.

The cheetah leaned back on the wall. "Because he's my father, because he can buy anything and anyone, because he's a generous sponsor of many social events hosted by the ZPD."

"Well, I'd like to see him try and buy us." The fox winked at the other guys. "But let's focus on this little issue for now…"

Jackie straightened up like a spring. "LITTLE?! If I go to this check-up I'm finished!" She exclaimed.

"Chill it, Spots." Nick raised a paw to quiet her down and picked up his phone with the other. "What's this guy's name?"

"Terrence Jawski."

"Ah, that one…" He muttered with a smirk, dialled a number and awaited the response.

"You know him?" The girl was curious.

"I know everyone." Nick winked at her and put a finger to his mouth. "Hey, what are your plans for this Friday?" The fox said to the phone and grinned like a maniac.

.

.

Later that day Nick gathered his courage and called miss Shavala when others had physical training.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde."

"Hello. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"I have about fifteen minutes before my next patient, why? Did something happen?"

Nick swallowed, his eyes closed. "Remember when you asked me about claw marks on my head?"

"Of course."

The fox tugged at the collar of his shirt, this will be harder than anything he discussed with her. Not like _that_ incident with Irene. This was the very cause of sheltering his emotions behind steel walls. But he knew he _had_ to do this. *Now or never…* With that thought, he started talking.

.

.

The next few days were rather busy for Nick. He wrote a very unique letter, arranged a few countermeasures and had several phone calls to various mammals. The fox also had a few words with his male roommates when Jackie was not present. He explained his plan to them and warned not to disclose anything to Jackie, as Gregory's cronies might be around her and pass on the information to him. With all set, they awaited the fated Friday.

.

.

Nick was right next to Jackie in the gathering for the physical check-up, repeatedly calming down the stressed out feline.

"Relax, I told you already, we got this." He patted her on the shoulder.

She bit her thumb. "Easy for you to say. My _future_ is on the line here. And where's Marcus, or Rupert?" Jackie looked around. "Did they skip?"

"Hey!" Nick grabbed her shirt and pulled down to make her look into his eyes. "Calm down. I'm here and I won't let your father have his way. Trust me on this." He let go. The girl slowly straightened up, blinking at Nick with surprise.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Spotters!" A staff member called out. The feline flinched, but Nick patted her on the shoulder again. "Go on. It'll be fine."

She replied with a nervous nod and headed for the assigned examination room. The feline entered with a pounding heart and the moment she saw the doctor behind the desk her eyes shot wide open.

"Hello, sweetie. How you've been?" A red vixen greeted her with a warm smile.

"M-m-mrs. Wilde?!"

"Mhmm, come on, have a seat." She indicated a chair in front of the desk.

"But how… the other doctor…" Mumbled the confused feline as she collapsed to the offered seat.

"There was a last minute change of plans." The vixen chuckled. "Nick arranged a switch of duties." She was smiling at Jackie, her muzzle resting on joined paws.

"Nick did? How?! My fathe-"

Vivian raised a paw to cut her off. "Mister Spotters may be influential and smart, but he's nowhere near as sly as my son. But, that's enough of small talk. We're here to perform a check-up, so off with those clothes."

Jackie hesitated. "Um, is it necessary? I thought you would just sign the papers and that would be it…"

The vixen raised a brow. "I could, but I'm still a doctor and that means I _will_ check if everything is fine." She stood up from her seat and approached the girl. "Come on, don't be shy. Or should I call Nicky for help?" The female said with a glint in her eye.

Jackie beat her own record in speedy undressing.

.

.

Nick was after his examination and had some new information to process. *148 pounds… That's almost twice my original weight! How could this happen? I haven't grown even an inch, apart from building up some muscle, but it doesn't explain such a big difference!* His thoughts were interrupted by his roommate, as he slapped him on the back.

"How's it going?" Asked Marcus with a smile

Nick sighed internally, but didn't show his distraction on the outside. "Good. Any activity?"

The tiger nodded. "Like you suspected, two pieces of trash right outside the campus." He said with a nasty grin on his face.

Nick also smiled. He knew it was the right decision to trust Marcus with this task. The fox predicted that by blackmailing dr. Jawski, with the letter he sent earlier, into _not_ coming to the campus, he will force Mr. Crazy CEO to take a more direct approach. Nick timed everything in a way that left very little time for that guy to act. And that could only mean stopping Vivian from reaching the campus on her way here. Therefore, he asked Marcus to irritate Hartmammal for the purpose of being send outside of the campus for running. When sent on the track, the tiger checked the road that leads to the academy and apparently he found two pests, that were waiting to ambush Nick's mother. The fox almost felt sorry for them, as they had to face a trained killer, who had full knowledge that they wanted to harm the person who reunited him with his beloved girl and son. That meeting _had_ to hurt. Still, Nick cautioned him not to cross the line. Meanwhile, Rupert was tasked with keeping a watchful eye over the whole check-up process, in case there were any other mammals waiting for an occasion to intervene with this plan. But the operation went smoothly and they could call it a success, when Vivian signed the proper documents and put her stamp on them.

Check-up completed.

.

.

This wasn't the last attempt of Jackie's crazy parent and they found about it, when one day in the locker room after training, one cadet walked by them and tripped right next to Jackie. Or rather pretended to trip, as Nick observed. The deer flailed his arms in an almost dramatic manner, probably to show that he tried to grab onto something to steady himself. And Jackie was perfectly in his way.

But Nick was faster and grabbed the guy by the arm and yanked him back to a straight position. "Watch your step, buddy." He said in a not so friendly manner.

"Uh, yeah… thanks…" The deer muttered and strolled away. At least he tried, but Nick nodded towards Marcus and the tiger blocked the prey's path.

"We have a few questions first." Said the fox as he placed a paw on the pale cadet's shoulder.

The guy quickly spilled the beans and they have learned that he was paid for trying to rip off Jackie's shirt. And that seemed to be it, so they let him go with a warning. But the situation meant that they had to be extra cautious from now on. There was only a week left before the final exams and Jackie's father seemed to get desperate. From that day they never left the cheetah alone. There was at least one of them by her side at all times. It was a smart move, as it turned out. Several times the three friends interrupted other cadets from 'accidentally' bumping into Jackie or spilling their drinks on her. The trio acted with full innocence and pretended to not notice what was happening as they tripped, shoved or punched away the intruders.

"Sorry. My paw slipped."

"Trunk? What trunk? Oh, this trunk!"

"My bad, I forgot my legs are so long."

This went on for the entire week, right up to the day of the exams. In the morning, they all got their trays with food when Nick's nose twitched as he smelled Jackie's food. *That _bastard._ * He thought and as they sat down, he distracted the feline with the help of others and switched her tray with his, since they had the same food. Marcus and Rupert eyed him curiously, but he only sent them a wink. Like usual, Jackie finished first and headed for the physical exams and combat evaluation, Rupert trailing after her.

"What was that about?" The tiger leaned over the table. Nick pointed at the food he didn't even touch. " _Drugged."_ That was the only word that left his mouth. Marcus looked down at the tray and let out a low growl from his throat. "I swear, that guy asks for a good beat up!"

"Easy, big guy. Tomorrow he won't be able to do anything."

"Yeah, he'd better not even try." Marcus flexed his fingers, evidently itching to punch something or _someone_.

"Come on." Nick hopped off the bench. "We have our own exams to attend to."

.

.

Natasha Winters collapsed on the backrest of her office chair and covered her eyes with a paw.

"Say that again." She demanded in a tired voice.

The porcupine from the examination staff cleared her throat. "He placed fifth."

The polar bear made a circle in the air using her claw. "Not this, the other part."

Her guest looked at the notes she had with her. "Um, there was only one-point difference between him and the fourth place?"

The instructor still kept her eyes covered when she spoke again. "Thank you, that'd be all. Just leave me his theoretical test and answer sheet."

When she was alone again, Natasha reached for the phone and called the person who had to hear the news first.

"Chief, he did it… fifth place."

"I see." Came a grumpy reply. "That's that, it seems. He did what he was asked to do. Thank you for the information." He hung up.

She put the phone back on the desk. Two paws slowly went down her face. He bloody did it, he managed to earn fifth place in the year. She idly grabbed his theoretical test and skimmed through the answers. Most of them were correct, it was a bit surprising that not all of them, since he always knew the answers during classes. But she decided it was due to some sort of cheating she wasn't able to detect. "That's foxes for you…" She muttered to herself. Natasha was about to put the papers away when one thing caught her attention. The examiner encircled the last answer several times with a red pen and placed a question mark next to it. The question was for two points, meaning that if Nicholas Wilde would have got this right, he'd be in the fourth place. It was about police communication codes: _What does 10-98 patrol code stand for?_ Then she read the answer and blinked. She read it again. And again.

"No way…" It was but a whisper. The polar bear stormed out of the office, gripping the documents in her paw. And in that red circle was one sentence, written by Nick.

 _It's called a hustle, sweetheart._

.

.

"Marcus! Rupert! Nick!" A happy shout made all three males turn their heads. They were sitting in the shade of an old oak, just by the edge of the academy's courtyard. The fox already got rid of the knee brace. A mix of creamy, light fur and spots beelined towards them in a blur. It hit Nick square in the chest and tackled him to the ground, knocking the air out of him.

"I did it! I'm first, I'm first, I'm FIRST!" Jackie kept repeating while squeezing the fox in a tight hug.

Both Marcus and Rupert burst with laughter at the sight of their red friend buried under an overjoyed cheetah.

.

.

At the same time Natasha Winters rushed through the corridors and into the room where the exam results were kept and analysed. The porcupine from earlier raised her head in surprise.

"Miss Winters, how can I-"

"Fourth! Who placed fourth?!"

The staff member was surprised with the sudden demand, but she reached for the folder with most recent exams and filtered through them. She picked one.

"Rupert Trussel." The porcupine read out loud.

"Let me see that." Natasha exclaimed and snatched the test, not waiting for permission. The polar bear quickly compared the two tests and let out an angry hiss.

 _They were almost identical._

Save for the last two questions. One, for which Nick gave a very detailed answer and earned an extra point and the second, where he wrote that message. Her first thought was: _how?_ It should be impossible. As she recalled, those two sat pretty far from each other in the examination room. And there was no chance that they carried in some sort of communication devices or such. All examinees were under careful observation so cheating wouldn't happen. And yet… She gritted her teeth, knowing that without any proof there was no point in bringing this up. The polar bear sighed and collapsed on a free chair. She hated to admit it, but the furry bastard has won. Even with his knee busted, he managed to get through the course. In a way, the fox lucked out on that. Without that injury, he'd have to attend the combat test and that is no place for cheating or…

 _Luck…_

 _Wait a minute…_

A sudden realization made her recall the events from a month before and images and voices replayed themselves in her mind.

 _…_ _what do you say for a match…_

 _…_ _deal?..._

 _…_ _at least some compensation…_

… _you're going to drop me because of this?…_

No… no way… that's not possible… He couldn't have…

Once again she stormed out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded porcupine behind. Moments later, the hare doctor jumped in his chair when the female instructor slammed open the door to his office.

"What in the name of-"

"Can you intentionally injure a knee?!" She cut in with a loud voice.

"What?" That wasn't something he was prepared to hear.

"Can you predict how your knee is going to be injured in a fight?!" She specified.

The doctor scratched his chin. "Well, technically… if you were a really good fighter and know the flow of combat and you'd have to possess a very detailed knowledge of a mammal's body… If these conditions are met, then-" But he was speaking to an empty room as Natasha already left.

She raced into the only place in the academy she knew of, that offered anatomical knowledge. The polar bear ran into the library and hurried to the wolverine behind the main desk.

"Wilde, Nicholas. Was he here in the last two months?" She demanded of the mammal.

He gave her a surprised look. "The fox? He is a regular visitor from the first week he came to the academy."

She swallowed, already predicting the answer to her next question, but she had to hear it.

"What books did he read?"

The wolverine picked the register and placed it in front of the female so she could see herself. And her eyes widened at the sheer number of book titles that were written next to the fox's name. She quickly scanned the list and her eyes paused at one particular book.

 _Complete guide to vulpine anatomy, volume 2, Red Foxes._

Her legs gave out and she slouched onto a nearby chair. He got her. He crushed her completely. The sly bastard planned this from the second he entered her office one month ago. The fight… the injury… the recuperation…

She should have been angry. Part of her was, but it was in minority. Natasha Winters always did her best to pick up most reliable and skilled cadets to aid the main force in their efforts of keeping peace. And right before her she had a guy who played her by the nose, right in her own playing field. He was _good._ And all that mattered now was that he will join the ZPD and they will be able to put his skills to work. The polar bear managed a weak smile and let her head fall back to stare at the ceiling.

"You win, fox…"

.

.

Nick finally managed to wriggle himself out of Jackie's grateful embrace and sit back on the grass.

"Enough already! Geez, why so clingy?" He patted his shirt to neaten it up.

The girl was practically bouncing from joy. "You helped me achieve this! And I mean all of you!" She jumped to hug the surprised tiger and then proceeded to do the same with Rupert. "Thanks, guys!"

"Hey, we're a team. Remember, Spots?" Nick chuckled.

She nodded, still embracing the laughing elephant. They all managed very well. Marcus scored second, Rupert was fourth and Nick right behind him, in fifth place. He was wandering if that polar bear instructor already figured out that he hustled her, but it didn't matter right now. They all graduated and he was actually happy that he gets to start his new job with such good friends.

*Friends, huh? Never thought I'd ever had a chance to call that someone beside Finnick. Well, Carrots is a completely different matter… But still, three new friends is a nice result.* With that thought he joined the group laughter when Jackie climbed on Rupert's head and yelled at the top of her lungs that she's number one.

.

.

Later that evening, Nick was sitting alone in the lobby and gave a call to a certain police officer.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" A merry voice called out.

"Hey, Carrots. Spare a moment for your favorite fox?" He grinned.

"Sure, what does my _dumb_ fox want from me?" She quipped back.

He stifled a chuckle. "Just calling to say that you need to make your choice soon."

"Choice?" She was puzzled, but she immediately caught on. "Oh, Nick! You graduated!"

"Yep. Not officially, though. That's after the weekend."

"Great! I can't wait to actually see you in a uniform." He could hear her giggle.

"Aww, you have a thing for uniformed foxes, Fluff?" Nick teased the bunny.

"In your _dreams_ , Slick." She huffed in faked irritation.

"Well, I'll make sure to take a picture of your face when you actually see me."

"Oh no you don't."

They laughed together and when they calmed down a little, Judy spoke first.

"Say, Nick. I just had an idea. Are you required to stay at the academy for the weekend?"

Nick stretched his arms and legs. "Nah, I don't think so, why?"

"I'm going to visit my parents and maybe you'd like to come with me?" She asked.

This surprised him. Enough to make him speechless for a second. Nick mentally told his tongue to cooperate again. "Me? Visit Bunny Burrow?"

"Mhm, why not?"

"Erm… because I'm a fox? And if I remember correctly, that place is filled with nothing but rabbits and carrots. Not sure if I fit in…" He said that, but omitted the part where he had doubts if his self-control was enough to face a legion of small and cute bunnies.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." She tried to sound convincing. "If you're scared of my family, don't worry, I'll protect you." Okay, now she was messing with him. "Besides, it would be a nice chance for you to meet Will."

Something in Nick's mind snapped. "Will?" He repeated in a husky voice.

"Yeah, he is going with me. I mean, you two are going to meet each other eventually, why not in Bunny Burrow?" Nick heard her words, but paid them little attention. His focus was on gritting his teeth in attempt to keep his inner beast in check. Something about that guy triggered a wave of rage, every time he heard his name. Would he be able to control himself if he met him in person? But another voice in his head said something that made his heart skip a beat.

 _You'll let this guy have two days of vacation next to her?_

"Ok, why not give it a try?" His tongue communicated despite the heavy mental struggle.

"Great! I'm sure you'll have fun!" She said earnestly.

*Fantastic… she really believes that…*

"Our train leaves in two hours, will you be able to get to your station in about three hours?"

"Sure, I'll manage."

"Ok, see soon then!"

The joy in her voice was soothing his mind and heart, but also stirring up many dangerous emotions at the same time. *This is going to be the toughest two days in my life.* He sighed internally.

.

.

Nick packed his stuff into the bag and threw it on the bed.

Marcus was also leaving for the weekend and packed his own things.

"Going somewhere fun?" Nick asked of him.

"You could say so." The tiger said while throwing clothes into the suitcase. "I invited Icy for dinner in a restaurant and she said 'okay'."

"Wow, I hope you'll both enjoy it."

"Thanks."

"By the way… 'Icy'?"

Marcus waved a finger at him. "Watch it, Nick. That's private stuff."

They shared a laugh.

.

.

At the main gate of the academy Nick threw his bag into the cab's trunk. He was about to get in when a someone called him.

"Nick!" Jackie was running towards them.

"Heya, Spots. What's going on?"

She stopped right in front of him. "Why the hell you didn't say that you're going somewhere?"

The fox shrugged with a wide smile. "Okay, I'm going somewhere."

She rolled her eyes. "Should have said that earlier."

"Come on, it's not like I'm leaving forever. We'll be seeing each other on Monday, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" The girl glanced at her feet and rubbed her arm. "I just wanted to thank you… If not for your help, my father would have won." She said solemnly.

He reached out and lifted her chin with a finger. " _You_ did it. We only helped you a little, but you passed every test on your own, never forget that." He offered her a kind smile. She stared directly into his eyes with her amber ones. And before Nick could say anything more, Jackie leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Nick." But as she straightened up, her gaze met a cold emerald stare.

"Don't do this, Spots." Nick said in a flat voice.

"What?" Her brows went up in response to his harsh reply.

"Just don't. See you on Monday." With that he got into the cab, leaving the puzzled cheetah at the gate.

The drive was rather short, as the train station was nearby, but for Nick it seemed far too long. He didn't like what Jackie did. He never asked for it and was certain, that he will avoid any similar situations in the future. But he didn't consider an overjoyed bunny that was already waiting at the station and jumped at him the moment she saw the fox. Apparently, their train arrived earlier. She wrapped her little arms around his waist and squealed happily. "Nick! You're here!"

Few things happened in an instant to Nicholas Wilde. His sense of smell was assaulted with the fleeting, yet very sweet fragrance of his bunny friend, blocking it from sensing anything different. The dark colored ears were ringing with the melody of her voice. His skin could feel the smooth, grey fur, rubbing against it, even through the layer of his own one. To top it all, Nick's sight was drinking in the form of the joyful doe, so close to him that if he leaned slightly, his mouth could place a small kiss on that delicate fur on top of her head, right between her ears. And he could feel the tension building in his neck, as the muscles tried to do so, but he kept them firmly at bay.

 _Why not?_ Asked a tiny voice in his mind, but Nick instantly shoved into an abyss, buried it under tons of concrete and covered it with steel plates to never let it speak again.

"Missed me that much?" He joked with his usual grin and half-lidded eyes.

"It's been NINE months, silly. Of course I've missed you!" She admitted with a merry voice, that he enjoyed so much. She pulled back and punched him playfully in the arm. In all honesty, he barely felt that and as Judy withdrew her paw, her ears perked up and she eyed him carefully.

"You've really been working out, eh? That's some muscle you got there." She said, taking a step back to look more carefully at her friend. And she couldn't hide her admiration for his new look, not that she tried. Judy glanced over Nick's new frame and his well-toned arms, at least those parts visible from under the Hawaiian shirt he had on. That was another thing. Before, his shirt was rather loosely hanging on him and now his trained body filled it in properly. Especially when he noticed her wandering gaze and folded his arms, muscles shifting under his skin. Her amethyst eyes followed every move.

"You're ogling me, Carrots." He quipped, his grin wider than before. "Anything I should be aware of, hm?"

She blinked, snapping back to reality. A slight blush managed to form on her cheeks as she flailed her arms nervously. "No! It's just that you look so good… I mean, so well built… that is, you had to put in a lot of effort, right? Ahahah."

He leaned down a bit to her. "Now that's a cute giggle if I ever heard one."

That made her brows furrow and she glared at him with irritation. "Don't you say that word in front of me!" She stomped her hindpaw.

"Sure, Fluff. Whatever you say." He laughed and picked up his bag. "Soo, where's that mysterious train that leads to the legendary land of carrots and long ears?"

She huffed at him, but recomposed herself quickly. Judy could never be angry at him for long. Something Nick knew and liked to take advantage of.

"It'll be here in a minute." She grabbed his free paw. "Come on, I'd like to introduce you to Will."

"Ah, yes… The enigmatic boyfriend." Nick managed to say, without lacing the 'b' word with venom.

"I'm sure you'll like him."

He sighed internally. *Don't be so sure, Carrots.*

.

.

Tundratown was bustling with activity, even with the freezing temperatures outside. But a certain apartment, high in of the tallest skyscrapers in Zootopia, was pretty warm. And not long ago things were really heated up. Now only the scent lingered in the dim room.

An elegant vixen flexed her body on the king-sized bed with a satisfied moan. She was completely naked. Her paw reached for a glass of wine that was prepared on a nightstand. Sipping the scarlet liquid, the vixen eyed the figure sitting behind a desk, reading some documents. The mammal didn't have any clothes on either.

"Hmmm, you prefer reading papers instead of having me?" She purred, teasing with her voice.

The figure she addressed shifted two documents to the side. The upper part of its torso was hidden in the shadow. "I believe I have had you for the past two hours?"

She giggled and lay on her stomach, supporting herself on elbows and tilting her head to the side. "Want if I want _more?_ "

Another shuffle of papers. "Then you'll have to wait two minutes."

"Aww… What's so interesting there that you'd choose it over _this."_ The last word she said as she shifted on the bed and lay on her side. The vixen slightly pulled up one knee and placed a paw on her hip.

"As much as I find you attractive, I have some matters to attend to." The speaker picked up another document.

She sighed and supported her cheek on a paw. "It's about that conmammal again, isn't it? I cannot comprehend what is so special about him to you."

The half-visible mammal adorned a smirk she couldn't see. "How about being the only person to remain sane after being hit with Night Howler serum? I'd say that's quite special."

That made the vixen to raise her brows. "Seriously? That is pretty amazing."

A hand reached out from the shadow and picked up a cigar and a match from the desk. There was a scratch and for a brief moment the flickering flame dispersed the shadows, revealing a face covered in red fur. The match was brought to lit the cigar and the mammal inhaled deeply. After a moment it let out a stream of smoke.

" _Amazing_ , huh… Well, that trait runs in the family." Said the fox.

.

.

"Nick, I'd like you to meet William Twicks, my boyfriend. Will, this is Nicholas Wilde, my best friend." She introduced both mammals.

The buck offered a paw with a slightly nervous smile. "Nice to meet you, Judy has told me a lot about you."

Nick was amazed with himself, that he managed to keep the struggling beast on a chain. Never before had he felt such an overwhelming urge to rip something to shreds. Or in this case, _someone._ He accepted the paw and gave it a firm, but not very strong squeeze. All of the muscles in him arm screamed in protest as they wanted to crush these little bones.

"It's nice to meet you too." He was surprised that no thunder came down from the sky to punish him for a lie this big. "I've heard that you've been assisting Carrots for some time now."

William glanced at Judy. "'Carrots'?

Nick grinned and stepped closer to the doe. "Oh, that's just a small nickname I have for my friend here." He reached out and rustled the fur on Judy's head.

"Knock it off, Nick!" She raised her voice, but there was no anger in it.

"I see…" Said William, eyeing the pair. "Then can I call you that too, Judy?"

She was about to answer, when Nick cut in. "Sorry buddy, copyrights and all that." He smirked at the buck. And William chuckled hearing the fox's words. "Fine, fine. You're a funny guy…"

Nick folded his arms. "Am I? Yes, yes I am."

.

.

The three spend the rest of the way to Bunny Burrow on talking, exchanging jokes and playing cards. Although, after Nick's tenth consecutive win the two bunnies abandoned the idea. When the station finally came into view they got up to get their luggage ready.

"Oh, by the way, Nick. I just wanted you to know that I informed my family that you'll help them with working in the fields. You know, some good, healthy exercise with lots of fresh air."

"Har, har. Funny that I never agreed to help with anything." He replied calmly.

But Judy only smiled and held up a familiar looking device. She pressed the button on the carrot pen recorder and Nick's own voice played from the speaker.

 _Sure, Fluff. Whatever you say._

His ears dropped down. "No, you didn't…

She gave him a smug grin. "Yes, yes I did." Judy bolted into the corridor of the train, laughing on the way, just as Nick jumped at her to grab the pen.

"Get back here, you!" He ran after her. The fox managed to catch up with the doe at the door leading to the station. He reached out to grab her shoulder as she jumped down the steps, but a sudden scream made him flinch. A male rabbit in a green baseball cap, checked shirt and dungarees was running towards him. Nick stepped out the train and on to the platform with his bag in one paw. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when the buck pushed Judy to the side with one paw and aimed the other one at the fox his goal became crystal clear. The rabbit pushed the button and an electric arc spurred from the fox taser.

"Don't you touch my daughter!" He yelled, stabbing his weapon at Nick. The fox gracefully stepped to the side, letting the rabbit to run right next to him. But the rabbit wasn't finished and turned around to continue his assault, flailing his arm at the fox.

"Dad! Stop that!" Judy yelled at the buck in irritation.

"Stay back Jude, it's dangerous!" Her father yelled back and he proceeded to swing and stab at the fox, but Nick dodged every attack with ease. After months of sparring against Jackie, the buck's movements could have been compared to sloth's. So he had no trouble in avoiding another straight jab and wrenching the device from the rabbit's paw.

"For sure, it could be dangerous in wrong paws." In a blur he placed the tip of the taser an inch from the buck's face. The rabbit went pale and swallowed hard, frozen in place. But then Nick smiled and threw the device in the air and caught it as it came down, slipping it into the pocket the rabbit had on the front of his dungaree. "So better keep it safe."

Stu Hopps sat heavily on the platform, trying to comprehend what just happened. Judy dashed to his side. "Dad! What the hell was that about?!" Other rabbits that were around also dared to come closer.

"But… but he was chasing you…" Mumbled the shocked father.

She rolled her eyes. "He's my _friend_ dad, we were just playing around. Nick would never hurt me." Judy folded her arms staring down at her father. The doe's words filled Nick with a warm feeling of gratitude for standing up for him and the trust she put in her friend.

"Judy? Everything's ok?" William walked out of the train with his luggage and tried to understand what just happened.

"I'm fine. I just learned that my own father likes to tase our guests."

Nick burst with laughter. His reaction surprised all the gathered bunnies, Judy included. "Seriously!" He gasped for air. "I knew that foxes aren't welcomed here, but this is way over-the-top." Nick wiped away a tear. And that seemed to break the tension.

Stu got up and slowly approached the fox. He cleared his throat. "I… I suppose that I jumped the gun here… I'm sorry, son. My kids are everything to me and seeing Judy being chased by a fox... I kinda' snapped." The buck explained himself, rubbing his neck.

Nick chuckled. "Don't sweat it, mister Hopps. I get that a lot."

"But you shouldn't!" Judy cut in with a huff. "I won't have my friend being treated like this just because he's a fox!"

Stu hanged down his arms in resignation. "Ok, ok, I get it already." He extended a paw towards the mammal he wanted to tase a moment ago. "Stu Hopps, I am Judy's father." He introduced himself formally.

Nick accepted it with a pawshake. "Nick Wilde, Judy's friend." He really liked the sound of that. "Call me Nick."

Judy let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, since we have this all cleared up, can we finally go home? We didn't come here to spend the weekend in the train station."

.

.

The ride to the Hopps farm was a really tight fit. This was caused by the fact that Stu, Will, Judy and Nick were stuffed in the cabin of the old pickup truck, not exactly designed for foxes or even this number of passengers. For Nick it was a nightmare came true – stuffed in the small space right next to the mammal his body desired the most in this world and with the mammal his inner beast was raging to rip apart. All of that bubbling under an indifferent mask of a fox staring out the window.

Therefore, he was beyond relieved when Stu pulled over next to a huge house and they could get out. Nick staggered out of the cabin and stood on the grassy ground, supporting himself with paws on his knees, taking in deep breaths of the countryside air.

"Nick? You okay?" Asked a concerned voice behind him. Judy approached him and placed her paw on his arm.

He eyed her with caution. There was no way he was telling her that he needs to breathe something else than the sweet scent of the doe. "Too much oxygen in the air, Carrots. I'm a city mammal, remember? I just need a moment to adapt."

She stared at him with suspicion, but didn't press the topic. And she didn't have the chance to, because a horde of her sibling rushed past her and surrounded the fox.

"You're tall!"

"How old are you?"

"Do you eat rabbits?"

"Grandpa said foxes are evil. Are you evil?"

"Judy already has a boyfriend, are you her secret lover?"

"Can I hug your tail?"

"Can foxes breathe underwater?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Are all foxes red?"

"ENOUGH!" The horde dispersed even faster than they appeared thanks to Judy's angry roar.

.

.

Since it was time for late supper, right after being showed their respective rooms for the stay (and Nick noticed that Will got a separate room, instead of sleeping in Judy's), everyone was herded to the main dining room to eat. On their way there, a picture picked Nick's curiosity. It was a really huge one, hanging on the main corridor's wall, with all the family member in it. Everyone with their names and family status. He glanced over the entire photo before heading to the dining room.

The fox was astonished at the size of the room. *Cheese and crackers! You could put several busses in here!*

Judy saw his expression and smiled knowingly. "I have 275 brothers and sisters. We need the space to have enough room for everyone."

"More like for an entire army." He muttered, still gazing around the enormous place.

She chuckled. "Yep! So watch yourself, Slick. Soon, the rabbits will take over Zootopia." Judy quipped and elbowed him.

"Judy! Over here!" William was already seated at one of the long tables and waved at his girlfriend to come over.

The doe waved back and started dragging Nick with her towards two empty seats next to the brown buck. Since she was going first, Judy didn't notice the scowl that appeared on the fox's face for a brief moment. They trotted over to the table and sat down, with Will on Judy's left and Nick on her right.

Nick cursed his enhanced senses as they allowed him to notice the short glances the two bunnies exchanged occasionally or quiet whispers between them. He tried to eat, but managed to swallow only several vegetables before losing his appetite completely

"Soo, Nick…" Stu's voice distracted him enough to stop paying attention to them. The head of the Hopps family sat on the opposite side of the table, right next to his wife. Nick met her just before supper and learned she's named Bonnie. For some reason he felt slightly relieved in her presence. She seemed to be radiating the same, motherly aura that his mother had. "Our little Jude told us you're becoming a police officer too."

"Yes, sir. Just passed my exams."

Judy clapped her little paws. "Right! I forgot to ask you, which place?"

"Fifth." He replied, biting on a carrot.

"Fifth?" She gave him something between a smirk and a look of disapproval. "You know, I thought you could do better than that."

Nick grinned back. "Oh really, miss top-of-the-class?"

"Hey, no shame in being fifth, Judy. I mean, I managed to get only seventh." William joined in.

The grey doe sighed, waving a finger at the fox. "That's true. Still, I bet you could've get a better result if you'd put proper effort in it."

Nick raised his brows in amusement. "Oh, you mean I was supposed to put _any_ effort?" He chomped the rest of the vegetable in his paw.

"Veery funny, Slick."

William chuckled at their friendly banter, but to Nick it sounded like grating a steel plate.

"Nicholas…" This time a new voice joined the conversation. Nick turned his head to meet the warm gaze of Bonnie Hopps. "If you don't mind, I was curious what you were doing before the academy? What was your job?"

With the corner of his eye, Nick noticed how Judy's paw froze half way to her mouth, holding a spoonful of soup. And that sight made him grin internally, as he came up with something interesting. It would be a somewhat double edged blade, but definitely worth it just to see her reaction. He took a deep breath. *Here goes…*

"I was a criminal, Mrs. Hopps." Silence spread out from the spot he was seating at, just like a ripple on water's surface.

The middle aged doe blinked. "When you say 'criminal'…" She said slowly to the surrounding silence.

"A hustler, a conmammal, a cheat… I was making a living by cheating others or hustling them to gain profit." He noticed how Judy's eyes were growing wider with every word he said and had to force himself not to chuckle. "In fact, I even tricked my friend over here," He pointed at the young doe. "that my partner and me are father and son. That made her pay for our little scam right out of her pocket and we made a clean profit, without even a cent of personal investment."

The silence continued and Judy's cheeks were turning more red with every passing second. But before anyone could say even a word, Nick continued. "But she didn't leave it alone. She tracked me down in the big city and convinced to join her in solving a case she was assigned. We went through a lot of trouble together, hell she even saved my life at one point, but ultimately managed to track down the real culprit and put her behind bars. And then she pops up with the most absurd idea of a conmammal joining the ZPD! My first thought was that it's utterly ridiculous." He glanced at, now crimson red, Judy with an unreadable smile. "But then she looked at me with those big, honest eyes without a shred of distrust or distaste about me being a fox. And as she handed me the application form, I thought 'why not give it a try?'. It's not like hustling was my dream career path anyway. So here I am, first fox to be a police officer, a case very much similar to a certain first bunny cop that I know. Sure, at first it seemed impossible, but on my left sits a doe that managed to convince a seasoned hustler to join the ZPD, effectively turning his life around 180 degrees. Hey, if she could manage something like that, what isn't possible?" Judy stared at her friend with her mouth wide open, still unable to decipher that smile of his. Nick returned his glance to Bonnie. "I am grateful to your daughter for putting her trust in me, she is a wonderful mammal. Her enthusiasm is pretty much contagious, and her determination really impressed me. And that's something to say after seeing the weirdest things in the streets of Zootopia for over 20 years. Now I know, that when I'll be looking for a perfect mate for myself, I'll seek a girl that'll resemble her as much as possible. Bright, cheerful and never backing down." The silence was deafening, so when Nick pushed back his chair it echoed throughout the gargantuan dining room. "With that said, I shall excuse myself as speaking honestly makes me nauseated so I will go outside before I throw up." And he left the stupefied bunnies behind.

Finding the way outside was easy. Nick memorized the building's layout when they entered it before. Once he stepped out on the chilly grass under the starry night sky, Nick gasped for a portion of clean air. After walking for several meters, very slowly, the fox sat on the ground and gazed upwards. His head was killing him and all of his senses were oversensitive after visiting a burrow filled with hundreds of potential meals for a savage fox. And he really was on the verge of throwing up. It was a pretty reckless verbal stunt he did there. *Heh, but that look on her face… Priceless. Worth all these bloody side-effects."

"Nick?" Said a soft voice behind him. He'd recognize that smell anywhere.

"Hey, Carrots." He replied in a weak voice.

She approached him from the side and pointed at the grass next to him. "May I?" He didn't answer, but nodded his head. Judy's ears were drooping behind her head and she had a very solemn look on her face. She sat close to Nick and placed her arms on her pulled up knees.

"You were serious back there?" Her voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

Nick considered her words. "What makes you think I wasn't?"

"I didn't say that, it's just… you never said those things to me." She mumbled and her blush returned.

"Well, maybe I wanted to see that cute, flustered expression of yours." The fox showed her a smirk.

The doe groaned. "Jerk!"

"And you wouldn't want me any other way, Fluff."

Now it was her turn to tease him a bit. "I don't know… I mean, I still have to decide on a proper partner. And I'm not sure if a sarcastic, sly fox would be a good choice." She filled her voice with dramatic uncertainty.

"Ohh, playing hard to get now?" He mused.

She stuck her tongue out. "I'm already taken, in case you forgot."

That hit Nick harder than any other words, but he maintained his composure.

"But that's only regarding the 'bed area', we're talking about working hours here." The fox forced himself to tell a joke, despite the stinging pain in the chest. And he succeeded in making the bunny's cheeks even more crimson. He burst with his hustler's laugh. A one that was meant to fool everyone but him, that he was enjoying himself.

With an angry expression she lifted her leg and kicked him as hard as she could. "Major jerk!"

Nick got up to his feet, massaging the spot she hit. "Now that's police brutality Officer Hopps."

She also stood up and folded her arms. "It's called 'minimum force necessary' soon-to-be Officer Wilde."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." He slipped his paws into the pockets of his trousers.

Judy shot him a strange glance. "You know, if I didn't know you better, I would say that what you said back there was a very roundabout way of asking my parents for my hand." Her gaze never left his face, looking for a tiniest clue to his thought.

But his grinning mask was perfect. "Then it's good that you know me better." He stretched his arms over his head. "Soo, anything to drink in here or I'd have t-"

"FIRE!" Screamed a voice from the house. Both mammals spun around towards the building. They could see a light aura over the other side of the main house. Judy instantly jumped forward. "The barn!" She ran like grey bullet, Nick following her, barely keeping up, even with his savagely enhanced leg muscles.

When they circled the house, they could see a large wooden construction engulfed with flames. Dozens of rabbits were surrounding it with buckets of water and many others were quickly joining them. But the small amount of liquid they were pouring over the fire wasn't even nearly enough.

"Judy!" She recognized her father's voice. She darted to his side.

"Dad! Is everyone alright? Was there anyone inside?"

The buck showed her a pained expression. "We… we can't find Abi and two kids."

All color left Judy's face. "No… no, no, no… I'm sure they went for a walk or-" She was cut by a painful yelp from inside the barn.

"ABI!" Father and daughter screamed in unison.

Judy dashed forward, only to be caught by Will half way there. "Judy, don't! It's too dangerous!" He yelled to be heard over the roar of flames.

"Let me go!" She struggled furiously. "My sister's in there!"

"I know! We already called the firefighters, they'll be here any moment."

"A moment too late!" The doe screamed trying to kick herself free, but William's grip was strong. "Damn it, Will! Let go of me!" She demanded.

"No! You can hate me all you want later, but I'm not letting you get yourself killed!"

As they argued, a red furred mammal passed quickly by them. He pulled his shirt over his head and on his way to the burning building, he snatched a couple of buckets with water and poured all of it on him and the shirt in his paw. With that done, the fox jumped into the flames.

.

.

Nick wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. But seeing Judy in that state propelled his limbs into action. *This is one stupid thing to do.* He thought as he walked into the center of the building. It had another floor, right below the ceiling, accessed by a large wooden ladder. It didn't help that the ladder was on fire, just like the ceiling. Various farming equipment and machines were scattered around the ground floor, no doubt heated up nicely, so Nick avoided getting in contact with them. The temperature turned this building into a large scale oven. If he won't get out of here shortly, he'd surely melt. But he also had to worry about the smoke that was starting to fill up the air. Too much of it and you could choke. *The hell are you even doing here Wilde?* Part of his brain questioned his actions. *You expect to be thanked? You want to be a hero? You can die here.* He knew that. He knew that very well. But that didn't scare him as much as it pained him to see Judy's expression, when she heard her sister's voice. *There was no other choice, was it? What? Let _her_ go in? No way.*

"ABI!" He called out the name he heard Judy was screaming.

"Here!" Replied a small voice from the floor above.

Nick leapt towards the ladder, but only to see it crack in half and collapse, part of it falling on the fox. He protected himself with his arms, the wood causing no real damage to his strong body. A piece of his fur ignited but he quickly patted it down. *That's going to make things harder…* But he noticed a pillar that was supporting part of the roof and provided access to the upper level. Without thinking much Nick jumped on it and climbed up using his claws. When he finally emerged on the floor above, three figures appeared before his eyes. There were two small bunnies and a doe. *Alexander, Olivia and Abigail.* His memory served him the names from the picture he saw before. She was lying down, her legs trapped under a large wooden beam Nick hurried to their side. The doe named Abi opened her eyes and coughed. "You're… a fox?" She didn't say it with disgust, just pure surprise.

"I'm afraid so." He ripped his shirt in two and gave one part to the adult bunny and he divided the second one into two more strips. He handed them to the little rabbits. "Breathe through this!" He ordered. The cloth wasn't going to last in this heat, it was more against the smoke in the air, but Nick didn't intend to stay in this place for long. Abi had problems with moving her weakened arms so he wrapped the cloth for her. Then his gaze went to the beam. 'Heavy' was the best fitting word for it. He gave a small try to lift the thing, but he failed. However, if he wanted to get her out of here alive this beam needed to be moved. He placed his hindpaws on both sides of it and grabbed with both paws. "Alex! Olivia! When I lift this, pull her out, got it? She must be moved from under this thing." He ordered the two small rabbits. They nodded quickly and grabbed Abi under her shoulders.

Nick took a deep breath and pulled up. It seemed impossible to move such a weight, but Nick wasn't interested in probability right now. He put all of his mind and body to muster as much strength as possible from his limbs and back. The steel muscles bulged under his skin. The wooden floor started cracking under his hindpaws and the heat was slowly getting to him. Yet, the fox refused to yield and with a feral snarl he tugged again, not caring if something in his body snaps from the effort. And his resolution was rewarded, as the huge bar slowly rose from the bunny's legs and high enough for the kids to pull the doe out. The moment they did, Nick slowly lowered the heavy weight down, careful not to drop it, as it could make the floor collapse entirely. With that done, the fox turned to the rabbits and was about to speak when he heard a series of cracks above them. Not even bothering with looking up, Nick scooped all three bunnies into his arms and dashed forward. He jumped from the floor right to the ground below and his powerful legs stomped heavily, but kept him standing. The main door was about ten meters from them.

They were two seconds late.

Weakened by the fire, the roof collapsed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone!**

 **After so many cries after the cliffhanger in the last chapter, I decided to put a bit more time to writing, to show you what happened next as soon as possible.**

 **And to address Combat Engineer's review on the last chapter:**

 **I understand your point of view, but it's not the way I intend to portray Nick in this story. Of course he could've gotten the first place, but that** ** _wasn't_** **his goal. He simply played the cards he was given in the way it fit him best. He is a prankster by nature and years of habit, so just playing along the rules simply isn't him. He never had an obligation to prove his (or his species) worth, the only goal was to graduate within boundaries set by Bogo. So Nick never failed anyone, not even himself. Also, holding himself back is crucial, as he doesn't want anyone to notice his savage state.**

 **Oh, and I can't promise that there won't be more cliffhangers in the future. ;D**

 **Chapter 22**

"NICK! ABI!" Judy screamed at the top of her lungs, finally managing to get away from William's grasp by elbowing him in the ribs. The buck staggered back with a groan. The grey bunny darted to the burning structure, or what was left of it. Two walls were still standing, but soon they also surrendered to the raging element. Now, in the place of a huge barn lied a pile of burning wood, with the bodies of her siblings and her best friend buried under it.

Judy collapsed to her knees, not noticing the fire truck as it pulled around. Not even registering the tears when they streamed down her cheeks. Her mind went completely blank and her heart gripped with unspeakable pain. She also didn't pay any attention that her mother approached her from the back and pulled into a hug. The older doe couldn't stop her tears too. It all didn't matter.

Abi was gone…

Her two other siblings were gone…

Nick was gone…

And she couldn't do anything about it.

.

.

It took quite some time for the fire fighters to put out the flames. They used every tool at their disposal to quicken the process. All of them were bunnies and many of them knew the Hopps family very well, so they spared no effort in snuffing out the fire. Every second counted for the possible survivors, but the captain of the team was a realist. He'd seen too many situations like this and deep down he knew, that it was practically impossible for rabbits to survive such a collapse. That would be the same for the fox, even if he was bigger than them. Not with the weight of the wood that fell down on them. Worst part was, he had to pass on this information to the family. Of course, they will conduct a thorough search, but his experience told him that they'll be looking for bodies.

With this heavy burden on his small shoulders, he headed to Bonnie and Steward Hopps.

He took off his helmet as he got closer. "Bonnie, Stu…" He nodded in a greeting.

The two mammals were wearing grieving expressions. "David…" Replied the buck.

"We put out the fire and we'll start searching the rubble now." He informed them and seeing their faces he let out a tired sigh. "Look… We'll do our best, but it would be better if you don't get your hopes up, trust me."

"No!" Said a strong voice behind him. David turned around to see Judy with her little fists clenched tightly. "Until I see it with my own eyes, I refuse to believe that they're… _dead._ " The last word barely managed to leave her mouth, as if she was scared that by saying it, she'll lose the little faith she had left.

"Oh, Judy…" Her mother whispered and hurried to hug her daughter.

Stu gave the captain a firm nod. "Find them, please."

.

.

Judy wanted to be part of the search, pretty much as her entire family, but only she was allowed. Though, she still had a heated argument with the captain of the firefighters and even flashed her badge, willing to use any argument at paw to participate in the search.

She hated to admit it, but while she wanted to find her family members and Nick, she also did it to quench that painful pang of guilt that tormented her. The doe also wanted to go in, to find Abi and the other two and get them out. But she was stopped from doing it and didn't want to talk with William since then, even though he tried to say something several times. But that was a matter for later. Now, she had to focus on the task at paw. Dressed in a proper suit, along with protective boots, Judy was carefully stepping over the charred remains of the construction. Only three rabbits were allowed to walk on the pile as any additional pressure could have crush whoever was under it. But the doe could see the expressions of the firefighters, they weren't looking for survivors, rather for corpses. The mere thought gave her shivers. Judy gritted her teeth and tried to disperse the dark thoughts by shaking her head. It wasn't the time for thinking like that.

"Abi!" She yelled and all of them stopped to listen for any response. "Nick!" Many pairs of bunny ears listened intently for a tiniest sound.

But no one replied.

Fighting back the bitter tears that wanted to flow again, Judy continued to wander over the burned wooden elements and kept calling their names. After half an hour later she was still there, in turns yelling and listening for any response, any sound.

But there was nothing.

Even with all her determination, she started feeling the strength and hope seeping from her body. The vision of the four mammals emerging from the pile somewhere, all safe and sound, had to give way to the brutal truth. At that moment, Judy couldn't withhold a quiet sob. And that was her breaking point. She had nothing to stop the tears that flooded her vision.

She cried.

She cried for her siblings, but mostly she cried for her friend, her fox. The one who just barely got his life straightened up and was going to start again. It wasn't fair…

"Why…" The doe whispered with a hoarse voice and stomped her hindpaw on the beam she was standing on. "Why, you _dumb_ fox?!" She cried out and stomped again, with more force. Her sobs filled the silent air around her.

"You know, Carrots... You're kinda'… stepping on my back." Said a muffled voice.

Judy's ears shot up and her gaze fell down on the wooden beam. Her trembling fingers eventually managed to get a flashlight from the pocket of her suit. The stream of light pierced the darkening air and went over the place she thought the voice was coming from.

"Nick?" The bunny dared asking, scared that she'd gone mad from grief and was hearing things.

"Well, yeah. Who did you expect, Santa Claws?" Replied an incorporeal voice, now laced with sarcasm.

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "NICK! You're alive!" She yelled, her heart instantly filled with relief and joy. And then she spotted him in the light, just two feet below her. A patch of his red fur, even if a bit singed, visible among the debris.

"Not for long if you keep stomping on all that wood." He groaned.

"Right! Sorry! I'll get help!" She quickly climbed to a higher spot and started yelling at the search team. "I found Nick! He's alive!"

Things went on quickly from that moment. The entire firefighting team mobilized themselves immediately, their captain swiftly giving out orders and organizing the rubble removal operation.

"Get me proper lights in here, now!"

"I want the exact location of the survivor!"

"Where's that crane? Bring it here ASAP!"

"Ambulance in 5 minutes and I don't care how you organize it!"

Luckily for the fox, he was in a spot that allowed direct removal of the wooden debris from top of him. In other case, they'd be forced to find another route to him through the remains of the burnt building. Everything was prepared within minutes and the rabbits began the careful process of removing the burnt wood. Judy literally forced her way to be right next to the spot under which Nick was buried and captain David didn't argue, seeing that it would be pointless.

"Nick!" She yelled to her friend. "Are you okay? Are any of your limbs trapped under the debris? Can you feel your limbs?" And she also asked a question that filled her with dread. "Is… is there anyone else with you?" She said with a trembling voice. The fact that he survived filled her with happiness, but she couldn't forget about the three of her siblings. The only answer was silence. Judy's ears fell instantly when she didn't register Nick's reply to any of the questions.

In the meantime, the crane lifted another large beam and all that was left, was a broken wooden pillar, one of those that supported the construction before. With all the light supplied by the huge lamps used by the firefighters, the grey bunny could now see Nick's frame. The fox was on all fours on the ground, his back right under the pillar. His fur ruffled and singed in many spots.

"Nick!" She tried again, once more fighting back tears.

"Geez, stop shouting…" He managed a grunt. "And you might want to wait with this piece of wood here, I think it had some nails sticking out."

Judy's eyes grew wide when she understood what he was saying. Nick wasn't just buried alive. The falling building almost skewered him. Her lip trembled and she opened her mouth when the fox spoke again.

"Besides…" Another grunt escaped his mouth and to the doe's utter shock, Nick started to get up. He supported himself on his legs and with great effort and a pained expression, managed to stand up. He was still bent low, the pillar stuck to his back, but he was now just on his hindpaws, supporting his arms on his knees. "I think these guys need more attention."

Already wide, Judy's eyes somehow grew even bigger when she noticed three bunnies curled up right beneath the fox. Speechless, she put a paw over her mouth. It took some effort to speak again and the doe gasped. "Is it… are they…"

"They're fine… I think. The kids are only asleep, but your sister passed out a moment ago, get her a medic. And watch for her legs, they might be broken." He hissed through gritted teeth, struggling with the weight.

Judy's heart almost burst with a mixture of relief, joy and gratitude. It was now obvious to her that Nick shielded them from the debris with his own body. That's why he was on all fours - to protect those under him.

Within moments the paramedics reached the survivors, taking care of the bunnies on the ground first. Partly because of one nagging fox, who refused to be treated before them. Judy wanted to dart to her friend's side, but the paramedics wouldn't allow that and this time she didn't argue. No matter how much she wanted to do something more than just standing around, this time she had to leave things in the paws of the experts. The three siblings were quickly recovered from the spot they were lying and transported outside the rubble, where they underwent a proper check-up from the medical team. The rest of the rescue team gathered around the wounded and burnt fox, two paramedics by his side and the firefighters next to the beam, ready to remove it.

"I'm not going to lie, this will hurt. But we'll take care of you." Said one of the two medic bunnies.

"Fair enough." Muttered the fox through his clenched teeth. The paramedics grabbed Nick's arms to hold him down, while the crane pulled up the beam.

It detached from his body with a displeasing sound of metal pulled out from living flesh. A painful grunt rattled in the fox's throat and that sound, along with his contorted face made Judy's heart tighten in her chest. Several large nails were sticking out from the broken wood. They gleamed with crimson in the lamp light.

Nick noticed the doe's expression. "Don't panic, Carrots. I think I'll manage. No gut or lungs pierced, else I'd have blood in my mouth. Trust me, I know." He tried to soothe her worries.

"We'll be the judges of that." Stated one of the paramedics. Although they had a slight problem, as a fox would never fit on a bunny sized stretcher. But Nick solved this problem by slowly straightening up and, step by step, making his way out of the rubble on wobbly legs. Rabbits from the rescue team supported him from both sides and he didn't argue. Their pace was slow, but they eventually got to the waiting ambulance and led the fox inside. Judy wanted to come along with them, but the vehicle was accustomed to smaller patients than Nick and there was simply no place left for her. Once the door closed, the driver turned on the siren and drove away towards the Bunny Burrow hospital.

.

.

It was the middle of the night when Judy was still sitting in the corridor of the ER unit, anxiously waiting for an update on Nick's condition. True, he was walking and fully conscious, but his body must have been severely damaged by the falling debris. Not to mention the nails. She tightened her grip on the jeans she was wearing. Judy wanted to trust Nick's judgment on that, but her memory kept showing her the long, bloodied pieces of metal that were pulled out of his body. What if-

"Judy." Said a female voice.

She raised her head to notice her mother. "Mom…"

The older doe sat down next to her daughter and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "He'll be fine." She said softly.

"I hope so. How are Abi, Alex and Olivia?" Since Nick didn't have anyone close around, Judy volunteered to go with him and her parents accompanied their three children.

Bonnie smiled. "They're okay. They all breathed in some smoke but it's nothing serious, thanks to Nicholas. He wrapped his shirt around their faces to prevent them from inhaling more of the toxins." Judy nodded at this information, a new wave of appreciation for the fox flowing through her. "The doctors said that Abigail's legs are broken and it'll take some time, but she should be able to regain full mobility."

"I remember Nick saying something about her legs…"

"Mhm, she told me that one of the support beams fell on them. But Nicholas got her out with the help of the kids."

"Got her out?" She blinked, as she remembered how those beams looked like. "Wait… those things are massive, how were they even able to lift it?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Alex said that Nicholas did it on his own. They only pulled Abi from under it."

The young doe's eyes widened. How strong was Nick right now? She remembered, that when the barn was constructed years ago, her father and ten other bunnies weren't able to even budge it. Those muscles she's seen earlier clearly weren't just for show.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of opening door and a rabbit in doctor's attire walked out of the ER. Judy sprung to her hindpaws and hurried to him.

"How is he? He won't become a cripple? What about those nails?" She bombarded him with questions and the buck raised his paws to stop her.

"Slow down, please. He will be alright. Luckily, the nails didn't pierce any organs so it wasn't life threatening. He has a few cracked ribs and a lot of bruises on his back, but apart from that it's all fine. Still, he'll need some time to recuperate." The doctor explained. "You can go visit him now if you'd like. We moved him to room 3." He pointed one of the sides of the corridor.

Judy's ears perked up and she turned her head to Bonnie. The doe smiled and gave her a small nod before getting up from the chair. "Let's go."

The grey bunny hurried down the corridor, shouting over her shoulder. "Thank you, doctor!"

Very soon she was at the door to the room with a big number 3 painted on them. She knocked.

"Come in." Said a male voice from inside.

Judy walked in and saw Nick sitting up on a hospital bed. He was wearing blue scrubs and had bandages wrapped around his arms in few places. And she managed to take only one step before he lifted a finger and waved it at her. "Uh-uh. I know you, Fluff. None of those rib cracking hugs of yours, I don't want to end up on the operating table. Explaining the injury would be embarrassing." He cracked a joke, a sure sign he was feeling well.

She chuckled and approached his bed, really restraining herself to not to jump at him.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've had better days." The fox replied lying down on his side, facing her. "You won't mind if I…"

She waved her paws if front of her. "Oh no, of course not! I am sure you must rest a lot right now."

"We-ell, the doc said that if all is good by Sunday evening then I can go home."

"That's terrific! It means you'll be able to participate in the graduation ceremony!"

He laughed, but not too much as his ribs and back still hurt. "That's my Carrots, all about work." Nick grinned at her. "You'll work me to _death._ " He accented the last word.

Her ears slowly fell down. "That's not funny, Nick. Back then, I really thought you're…

"…dead?" He finished for her. "I sure don't feel like dying yet. But I'll keep you posted."

This made her roll her eyes, accompanied by an irritated groan. "Really, when are you going to grow up? I'm serious here."

Nick sent the doe a wink. "Maybe you shouldn't be. C'mon, being serious is boring. And you know me, I'm all about entertainment."

Her face was suddenly very solemn. "Then why jump into the fire?" She stared at him intently.

The bunny surprised him with this question, but he quickly slipped into a funny-guy attitude. "Hey, what better way to get some… thrill… and…" His voice trailed off under her gaze. *Oh boy… Here comes the death stare…* He stopped himself from smiling. *You're too cute for your own good.*

"Ok… I can give you three answers. A funny one, an honest one or a lie." Nick counted by showing his fingers.

She didn't even need time to think about it. "You're joking all the time, so I'll take the honest one." Judy folded her arms, her ears up again and listening carefully.

The fox let out a sigh and his ears drooped in defeat. "Eh, figures… " He looked directly at her. "I saw your reaction when you've learnt that your siblings are inside. I didn't want my friend to wear that expression. Remember the Rainforest District? You saved my life there. Now I had the chance to pay you back." Nick explained to Judy. And it was the truth. *Well, at least part of it…*

"Oh, Nick… " She moved her paw to touch his forearm. She brushed his fur in silence, gazing at his face.

After few moments nick cleared his throat. "Um… Carrots? This is getting a little awkward." Her eyes widened and she withdrew her paw instantly.

"Sorry, I just…" The doe began, blush decorating her cheeks, but she didn't continue that line. "Thank you." She said eventually and gave him a caring smile. "For saving my siblings."

He smiled back, ignoring his increased heartbeat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome, dear readers!**

 **Short info:**

 **This is the last chapter before graduation ceremony and after that things will really speed up. So be prepared for some action, tears and complicated feelings.**

 **Oh! You wanted a NickxJudy close call? Well, it can hardly get CLOSER than the one here. ;)**

 **Chapter 23**

Someone cleared their throat by the door. „May I?" Judy's mother asked, standing in the doorway.

"Of course." Nick wanted to get up, but Bonnie waved a paw, showing him to lie down, as she moved closer.

"Please, rest. You've suffered enough already. There's no point in straining yourself just to be polite."

"Uh… thank you?"

The doe shook her head, a wide smile appearing on her face. "No Nicholas, I thank _you_ , for saving my children. I am grateful beyond words. Our family is forever in your debt." Bonnie bowed her head.

"Um… wait…" He waved a paw nervously. "No need for such gestures, I just did what any other mammal would do."

"You're too modest, Mr. Wilde!" Came another voice from the corridor. Abigail was sitting on a wheelchair and her father pushed it into the room. Her legs were covered with a blanket, but the casts were still visible from under it. However, she was wearing a bright smile as they approached the fox. "You saved our lives, while risking your own! That's pure bravery."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahaha, or stupidity, depending who you ask."

"My daughter is right!" Stu chimed in, puffing out his chest. "Son, I can never be grateful enough for what you did tonight! Know, that you will be always welcomed in our house!"

"Uncle Nick!" A loud duet joined the commotion. Two little bunnies stormed through the door and ran towards the bed. A moment later one of Judy's adult sisters appeared too, with an apologetic expression. "Get back here, you! Sorry! I couldn't stop them from rushing here. When they woke up, they were going on and on about their new _uncle._ " She giggled.

The kids in question climbed on the bed and threw themselves to hug the surprised fox. But Judy was quick to act and grabbed both by their shirts before they collided with Nick. "Oh no, you don't! Nick needs to rest and you two certainly aren't any help."

She got a double 'Aww sis!' in response.

Abigail laughed seeing this scene. "Don't blame them Judy. They really like Nick now."

"Yeah! He knows a lot of jokes!" Alex said, hanging from her sister's paw.

"And he's so kind!" Olivia added, being in the same situation as her brother.

Judy blinked, hearing their reviews. "Wait a minute, are we talking about the same fox?"

"I heard that." Nick mused from his bed.

"I tell ya' sis, ever heard the one when a badger walks into a bar…"

"He even hummed us a lullaby, really!"

Judy's eyes wandered from the kids to Nick. The wounded fox gave her a sheepish smile, now visibly embarrassed by the little ones' statements.

The entire Hopps family laughed to this conversation, but they were shortly cut off by an irritated nurse that appeared in the room and started herding them out. "Enough, patient needs to rest. Go on, shoo!"

Judy was the last at the door and cast one more glance at Nick.

"Go get some sleep, Fluff. You look like a Frankenstein's bride right now." He waved her off.

The doe tilted her head and returned a smug grin. "If it isn't a pot calling the kettle black, _Mr. Patchwork_." She said and disappeared behind the door.

Finally alone, Nick breathed out with relief and went over the events of the evening. He was relieved that thing ended up this way, as it could've been a lot worse. And it wasn't even about the collapse of the building, rather what followed. When Nick threw the bunnies on the ground below him and that pillar fell on him, nails piercing the skin, he almost lost consciousness from the shock. And all the other debris soon followed, weight piling up on his back. Still, his body withstood both the impact and the strain that came after it. He had his savagely enhanced physique to thank for that. Under normal circumstances they'd be squashed like bugs.

It was true that he had to entertain the kids a little. Scared half to death, trapped in darkness next to an unknown fox, it was no surprise when they started crying. And even with the punctured back and overbearing burden on his body, Nick switched to his comical attitude and tried to calm them down. Sure, it took some time and Abigail helped a lot when she also tried to talk to them, she even laughed quietly at his first two jokes. Soon they were pretty relaxed and prompted by some weird instinct, Nick decided to hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, when his was little. It did wonders, as the two little bunnies fell asleep shortly. But that revealed a new problem. Nick was barely inches away from a defenseless, injured bunny. The doe was sprawled on her back right beneath him and it took all of his willpower to stop the raging instincts of a predator. It didn't help when she lost consciousness and her head turned to the side, granting a perfect view of her neck. Nick's entire body ached from the effort to uphold the debris, but it was nothing compared to the strain he felt while resisting the urge of sinking his teeth into this little, furry target. *Thank God, that Carrots called out at that moment. I don't want to think what would happen if they didn't find us on time.* With that thought he closed his eyes and tried to send his fatigued brain into the embrace of slumber.

.

.

Next day greeted him with a ray of sun. It shined through the big windows and warmed up the blanket he was covered with. Nick blinked in the blinding ray and rolled over to another side.

"Good morning." A warm voice made him open a sleepy eye. He saw a smiling hare in a nurse's uniform.

"Mornin'…" The fox mumbled, not sure if such an excruciatingly early time of day could be called 'good'.

"I have brought your breakfast and I'd like to take some samples of your blood for analysis before you eat." The doe showed him a couple of empty ampules.

Nick rolled his eyes. *Here we go again…*

.

.

Later that morning, Judy strolled into his room, wearing that adorable smile of hers.

"Hey! How are you feeling today?" She walked up to his bed, with a small basket in her paws.

"Pretty good. At least I don't smell like grilled vulpine anymore." The shower he was allowed to take today was a godsend. He got special stiches that allowed him to bathe and his wounds from the nails weren't that big to risk anything. What worried him more were patches of missing fur in the places where it had direct contact with fire. Hopefully, it'll grow back properly.

"I have a present for you." She indicated the basket. "My siblings were picking them from early morning hours. You're their hero now." Her chuckle and words made him slightly blush and he was happy that it wasn't visible under his red fur. Nick's sense of smell already told him what was inside, but still, he smiled when she lifted the cover and revealed lots of blueberries.

When the hungry vulpine began devouring them, one pawful after another, Judy sat down on a stool by the bed.

"Listen, if you're feeling good enough, Abi would like to see you again. So does her husband. He arrived this morning and wouldn't hear of her moving around, but still wants to meet you."

Nick glanced at her while munching down the fruit. "Sh not a problem…" He swallowed another portion.

Few minutes later they were on their way, strolling through the bright corridors. Several bunnies eyed the fox with caution, but most mammals smiled at him and he even received a few congratulations from younger rabbits. Apparently the word spread fast and even being a fox didn't matter when it came to showing gratitude for his actions. *Bunny Burrow sure is a close-knit community.* He thought.

Upon arrival at the room, Nick was greeted with another wave of appreciative shouts. At least a dozen bunnies were gathered around the little hospital bed, where Abigail was seated.

"Mr. Wilde!" He got a smile and a wave of a paw from her.

"Nick is enough, really." The fox stepped inside, rubbing his neck. Just as he did, a dark grey buck in a black suit approached him with a meaningful expression.

"Mr. Wilde, Nicholas." He began with a voice that matched his serious attire. "I am Albus Lightpaw, Abi's husband." The rabbit held out a paw. Nick was a bit taken aback with such a welcome, but Judy nudged him discreetly from behind and the fox accepted the offered paw. Upon doing so, he saw the buck placing his other paw on top of his and gave it a firm shake. "You have my gratitude. You saved the most important person in the world for me and I am indebted to you. I am a mammal of my word. If in the future you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I shall grant you any request within my power."

Nick already heard from Judy that Abi's other half was a very serious guy and a successful businessmammal, but didn't expect that to this extent. All he could do in this situation is to accept his statement, else he would have offended his sincerity.

"I will remember that. Still, as a future police officer it was my duty."

The buck shook his head. "Nonsense! You have risked your life for my wife and for that I am willing to grant your any wish."

Nick couldn't stand all the seriousness anymore. He spoke with a lower voice than normal. "Well, some day, and that day might never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But, until that day, accept this gesture as a gift on my upcoming graduation day."

Hearing this, the husband's face turned into one of a puzzled mammal, but then Abi burst with laughter, rocking on her bed while clutching her stomach. Several adult bunnies, Judy included, joined in the laughter.

"Okay Albus, that's enough of all that serious stuff. I am alive and kicking… Well, not exactly _kicking_ yet, but on my best way to do it. So stop bothering Nick anymore." At that she pointed a finger at the predator. "But you _are_ coming for a dinner, once I'm out of these." She knocked on the cast.

Nick pulled off a salute. "Duly noted, ma'am."

The group laughed again and in the meantime a female weasel nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, 'scuse me." She made her way to the bed through the group and smiled at the doe. "How are we feeling today, Mrs. Lightpaw?"

The doe spread her arms, showing all the mammals in the room. "With these guys? Couldn't have felt better."

"Okay, I have your last portion for the drip and that'll be the end, ok?" She took a transparent plastic bag from the pocket of her uniform and hanged it on the stand.

Meanwhile, Nick got closer to the bed too and tapped the cast gently. "I say, Carrots. Lucky you never had to get your legs immobilized. How else you'd dance around like on that Gazelle concert?" He sniggered.

The doe folded her arms at his comment. "Hmph, I'll have you know I'm a great dancer. Better than you, anyway."

The predator replied with a grin. "Please, you call those jumps and twirls _dancing?_ You were all like this." With that said, Nick spun around in a parody of a dance move, but staggered a bit and his paw caught the stand with the drip, causing the bag to fall. With his balance disturbed, the fox followed it swiftly and sat heavily on the ground. There was a splash as his elbow landed square on the bag, causing the liquid to spill on the floor.

"Dang! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Nick kept apologizing as he got to his feet.

But Abigail only chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing happened. Actually, it was rather funny."

Judy didn't share her sister's humor. "I'd say embarrassing. Seriously, Nick…"

"Are you okay?" Asked the nurse by his side.

"Fine, perfectly fine. But I've made a mess. I guess I should clean it up. Do you have any cleaning tools around here?" He asked the weasel.

"Um, yes, but…"

"Great! We'll grab something to wipe the floor." With these words he grabbed the surprised nurse by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Once outside, he hurried through the corridor and found an open staff room. It was a mix of a kitchen and resting room, with a round table in the middle and kitchen tops by the walls. Casting a quick glance around, the fox pushed the nurse inside and walked in as well. Nick closed the door and turned the key in the lock.

"What are you doing here, Uma?" He snarled at the nurse.

And her face suddenly wasn't that of a confused, innocent medical staff member, but a smug and confident weasel.

"Oh, come on Nicky. You very well know what's my job here." She purred as she walked backwards with paws behind her back. "By the way, nice stunt with that drip. You surprised me there. How did you know?"

The fox's eyes carefully followed her every move. "Don't change the subject."

"Oh come on, you know the rules. Eh, _Red Tail_?" She mused with a snigger. She was slowly circling the table in the middle of the room, keeping her brown gaze fixed on Nick's eyes.

"I thought I smelled gasoline in the barn, so I'm guessing it was your work?"

She giggled with a sweet voice. "Not telling, Mr. Handsome." The weasel nurse swayed from side to side, while slowly approaching Nick. "I say, you've grown up just fine, Nicky. How many years has it been? Fourteen? Fifteen? You were such a sweet kid back then."

The fox clenched his teeth. *This wretched… Who would send her here? And why Abigail of all mammals? Has Albus made someone angry enough to send an _assassin?_ * These thoughts were interrupted when the female got even closer, still holding her paws hidden.

"Hey, Nicky." Her voice now even sweeter than before. "How about you step aside and let me through, for old times' sake? I promise I won't approach the girl again." And she reached out with one paw and traced a finger down Nick's chest.

"And if I say 'no'?" Surely, it wasn't the answer she expected.

"Geez, you're so much colder to me than before." The weasel huffed, but recomposed herself instantly. With a seductive smirk she reached up with one paw and undid the top button of her uniform. Then the second. "Why don't we try to change that now? This time we're both adults… So why not pick up where we left all those years ago?" The last sentence was purred with a voice like a female in heat.

Not surprisingly, the beast within swirled with anticipation, noticing a potential mating partner. It urged Nick's body to accept the offer. But Nick knew better. "Sorry sweetheart, but you only get two choices here." He raised a finger. "One, you give up on your target and the organisation will never touch her or her family or friends ever again. We both walk in our separate ways and never meet again."

Uma closed in on him. "Interesting…" And without any warning her paws shot forward in a blur, stabbing at his chest with knives she got from her pockets. "And the _other_ one?!"

The blades stopped an inch from the fox's body. She saw Nick's paws on her wrists.

She glanced up to see savage, bloodshot eyes.

" _Me."_

He threw her arms apart and kicked her in the stomach, sending the weasel stumbling backwards. Nick stepped forward. "I don't normally hit females." The fox spread wide his paws, presenting two sets of claws. "But I'm willing to make an exception."

The female snarled at him and lunged forward. Being slightly smaller and naturally agile, she was a tricky opponent. Her movements betrayed a lot of training and skills. Nick kept his distance from her swift attacks and kept attention to avoid falling for numerous faints. But after getting used to her speed and movements, the fox switched to the offensive. Now the weasel had to step back as Nick's claws cut the air mere inches from her face. And now, none of her fighting skills could give her the edge over the savage fox. His paw came from the side and she set a knife on its way, intending to let him stab himself from his own momentum, but the arm stopped abruptly and she had to block a sudden jab from the other paw. When she succeeded in that, she brought her wrist down, intending to cut at the outstretched arm. She was interrupted by a sweeping kick that sent her to the floor. Uma rolled to the side on instinct, avoiding a bone crushing stomp from Nick's leg.

"Give up, I won't ask again." He gave her a sideway glance of his terrifying eyes.

"Aww, how sweet of you…" She chirped. Uma threw a knife at him and lunged forward. When he tilted to the side to avoid the projectile he had to face a gush of hot tea she poured at him from a nearby kettle. Ducking low was his only option and that set him in a perfect position for her kick. Nick jumped to the side and caught a glimpse of an incoming blade from opposite direction. Using his savage agility, the fox flattened himself against the floor to avoid it and right after that pushed down, launching his body upwards and did a back somersault in the air, catching the weasel's chin with the tip of his hindpaw.

The kick sent the female flying against the opposite wall as Nick gracefully landed on his legs again. Uma squealed from the impact but managed to stay standing. "You got good, Nicky. I'll give you that." She used her wrist to wipe a small streak of blood from her muzzle. "Guess I'll have to get serious."

With that, she took another knife from her pocket and assumed a new stance. One arm over her head and the other one kept low. *Oh crap… this is going to be a pain in the butt.* Nick thought and shifted his footing. His mind dug up the memory of Uma using this fighting style and her opponents never ended up pretty afterwards.

The weasel started spinning as she approached him, gaining speed with every step. His eyes darted around, trying to get accustomed to her movements, but to no avail. It was a whirling tornado with sharp edges that'd shred anything it touched. He clicked his tongue in frustration. Nick never got the answer why she was able to fight like this. Probably some weird genes that made her immune to effects of such intense spinning. And that moment of thought almost cost him a deep wound, but he jumped back, receiving only a shallow cut across the chest.

The fox sighed internally. He will have to get a bit rough to not turn into a chopped up vulpine. Making his decision, Nick relaxed his stance and let his arms down by his sides. He stopped watching her movements and instead focused on her breathing, as well as his own. Uma closed in upon him.

The beast stirred inside and Nick let go of the chain a bit. To win, he'd have to rely more on instinct than on his eyes.

A knife came at him and his arm moved only partially by his will, swatting away the armed paw like a fly. Another attack came and another, both deflected with savage reflexes. The next came in form of a flying knife, which the beast caught mid-air between fingers and cast it right back in one fluid motion. There was a yelp and the weasel slowed down for a brief moment. And it was enough for Nick's paw to shot forward and grab the smaller predator by the throat. He lifted her up and then threw her against the wall, eliciting a painful cry from the female.

"Nick?" Said a voice from the corridor. His ears shot right up. *Carrots?!* There was a knock on the door. "Nick, you in there?"

"Ooh dear… I hear a nasty little pest…" Came a snigger from the weasel. She hoisted herself up with some trouble and clutched her left shoulder. The dagger was embedded in it right to the handle. "Since it has come to this… " She reached to the edge of her nurse's skirt and lifted it enough to reveal a gun strapped to her thigh. Her paw grabbed it and pointed it at Nick, flicking the safety catch. "You have two choices, sugar boy." Uma mocked him in a sickly sweet voice. "One, we both walk out of here and you'll keep me company long enough for me to get out of the building." The weasel aimed right at his head.

"Nick!" Judy's voice became more insistent.

Nick kept still, to not provoke the female. "And the second?"

"I shoot you full of holes, as well as your new girlfriend. And make your choice quick or-" She blinked. Nick disappeared from her sight.

He was now right in front of her, ducked low. The fox moved too fast for her to notice. Nick's paw shot upwards, knocking the gun from her fingers. The pistol fired a round into the ceiling. In the same movement he caught her wrist and kicked the side of her leg. This resulted in a crunch, followed by her cry from the broken leg. In a blur, Nick spun around and elbowed the weasel in the stomach. Still clutching her wrist, he threw her over her shoulder to the ground, rolling with her and grabbing the limb in an arm bar. The fox pulled and twisted, effectively wrecking the female's elbow and causing her to scream from pain again. Right after that, he was on top of her. Knees pressing on the arms and fingers of one paw wrapped tightly around the throat. His other paw rose to a striking pose and froze. For the first time, Uma stared at him with fear.

 _Have you ever killed anyone?_

"NICK! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Judy's voice came as a shout and the door shuddered.

He was panting heavily and his arm trembled from the indecisiveness of his mind. One swift slice and he'd get rid of this threat forever. His head ached like hell. Just one cut…

The door has been kicked open and Judy practically flew inside the room. She witnessed the scene and jumped to the fox. "Nick! Stop!"

"Carrots, the gun…" He hissed through his teeth, not looking at her.

The doe spotted the firearm and with no other questions asked, scurried to grab it. Meanwhile, Nick trusted himself enough again, to stand up from the weasel. Realizing that his eyes must have transformed, he instantly covered them with a paw. And just in time, as Judy spun around, the gun in her paw. She noticed the knives lying around and the cut on his chest, which started bleeding by now. The bunny pointed the gun at the lying weasel and circled carefully around her, always keeping aim at her.

"Nick, what happened?! Who is she?!" She stopped by his side, while several members of the hospital's staff peeked into the room. "Call the police!" She shouted over her arm.

At the same time, Nick had a serious problem. His savage side brought out more than ever since his last, uncontrollable outburst and Judy was right next to him. And now she even took another step and placed herself between her friend and the lying weasel, in the act to protect him from her. But that meant she was now directly below his muzzle, tips of her ears tickling his fur. The scent itself would be enough to make him cross the line. He sniffed the air. _The scent…_

He burst out of the room shoving the surprised nurses and doctors out of his way.

Nick ignored Judy's shouts and headed for the nearest exit. He almost collided with an elderly badger at the main hospital door, but managed avoid him and ran outside. He ran for a while, before tripping and falling down on the grass. Nick managed to get up on his elbows while panting heavily. He dug his nose into the lush green and took a deep whiff. Anything was better than the hypnotizing smell of the doe. He had to get rid of it as soon as possible. *Holy crap, I almost jumped at her!* Nick used a fist to knock some sense back to his mind. *This was _way_ to close!* He rolled to his back and put both arms over his eyes.

He lied there for several minutes, before he felt presence of the person he dreaded and desired at the same time.

"Nick…" Judy began softly, as if she was afraid he'll run away. "Are you all right?"

He regained enough sanity to manage to stay calm in her presence again. "Not exactly… I got cut a bit."

"I can see that, but that's not what I'm asking." She stepped closer.

"Oh… in that case I'm perfectly fine." The fox stated with an innocent smile.

"Liar." Judy was quick to reply.

Nick groaned. "I'm telling you, Fluff…"

Suddenly, she yanked him up by the hospital shirt and he found himself to be sitting and looking up into a pair of angry amethysts.

"You almost toppled yesterday right after the car ride and now you bust out of a room where you got yourself in a fight with an armed nurse and claim it's _nothing_. Talk to me, Nick." The doe huffed right into his face.

"It's reall-"

"Tell me the truth, Nick." The doe cut in and leaned forward.

*Too close, TOO CLOSE!* Nick whined in his mind.

"Liste-"

"The TRUTH!" She tightened her grip, her eyes burning with tenacity.

The fox sprung forward, throwing her to the ground and pinned her little arms under his paws.

"Wha-" Judy began.

His muzzle pressed gently against her neck, causing her to gasp from surprise. The next thing she knew was Nick's face right above hers, green eyes strangely fogged up. "Judy…" His breathing heavy.

"N-Nick…"

He started slowly leaning down to her, lips parted. Judy blinked several times, but then, influenced by his gaze, she closed her eyes and slightly opened her own mouth. Nick's muzzle moved to her ear and whispered. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Her eyes flew wide open.

And there was his sly grin. "You should see your face." He chuckled and rose to his feet. "Gee, I should've brought a camera." The fox headed back towards the hospital, leaving the stupefied bunny on the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone,**

 **Many thanks to all readers for the time they took to go through the story!**

 **I am very grateful for every positive review, as well as those that point out mistakes, plot holes and grammar errors! Please keep them coming, it really helps with writing and forming the story.**

 **I've decided to put several movie references in this chapter, we'll see who can find them all :)**

 **Important note: There is going to be a lot happening in my life soon and I'll have to take at least a week long brake with writing, sorry about that.**

 **Chapter 24**

"You screwed up." Stated the fox, seated behind a massive office desk. His office in one of the Tundratown's skyscrapers was bright lit.

" _They_ screwed up!" Shrieked a voice from the other end of the phone conversation. "They were supposed to take down that girl and failed, how is it my fault?!"

"I am not interested in the details. All I know is that you have potentially exposed us. Nicholas Wilde is no fool, neither is Judy Hopps. If they start sniffing around and trust me, they will, then it's going to be very difficult to avoid detection."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear any argument from you. You are to leave the Hopps family alone… for now. After we complete our goals you can rampage in any way you want, but not earlier, do I make myself clear?"

He could hear some mumbling from the phone.

"I didn't catch that."

"Yes, sir…" Came a reluctant reply.

He ended the call. At the same time the door to his office opened and an elegant arctic vixen entered the room with a tablet in her paw.

"You have called for me, sir?"

"Yes, Martha. As a matter of fact, I did." He stood up and scooped a black jacket from the desk. "I'd like you to cancel all my appointments for today."

"All of them, sir?"

"Of course." He put on the dark piece of clothing and checked himself in a mirror. "My daughter is playing an important character in her school's theater play today, it would be inappropriate for me not to show up. I promised her, after all."

The vixen tapped on her tablet. "As you wish, sir. Can I help you with anything else?"

He turned to her and straightened the jacket. "How do I look?" He asked with a playful smirk.

She eyed him from head to toe, an activity she didn't mind doing.

"Sharp."

"Excellent! Then I'm off."

.

.

Nick got back to his room in the hospital and sat stiffly on the bed. He didn't move from that spot for the next ten minutes, focusing all of his attention on breathing. Long, calm intakes of air and then releasing them in a similar manner.

*Never again… Never this FREAKING close ever again!* His mind roared. He was angry. He was furious. Never before the serum made him do such stupid things. If he wouldn't regain his sense in time just minutes ago with his last-ditch effort…

 _They would have kissed._

A snarl started to build up in his throat. It irritated him beyond words that he couldn't lash out at something right now, release the pent-up frustration. *That's it. Once we're back in the city, I'm getting myself a punching bag…*

Just as he dwelled in dark thoughts, the phone on his bed stand vibrated. With a groan, Nick grabbed it and answered the call without even looking at the caller's name.

"Yes?" He almost barked.

"Heya, Nick! Caught you at a bad time?" Chirped a female voice.

The fox relaxed a bit. "Not really, Spots. Why?"

"You sounded like you wanted to bite my head off."

"Uh… sorry…" Nick's ears dropped a bit in embarrassment.

"Ha ha, don't worry about it. You should hear me when I have a bad fur day."

He stifled a chuckle, his body finally relaxing a little. "Ok, we'll compare it then. So… why are you calling?"

"Well, Marcus is out with his girlfriend, Rupert went to visit his family, you're gone too… It's kinda' lonely here." Jackie admitted with a sigh that made Nick feel a pang of guilt.

"Sorry, guess I should've taken you with me…"

"Heh, I'll bet it would be more interesting than the place here, wherever you are. By the way, where are you anyway?"

Nick pulled his legs on the bed and lied on the side. "I'll give you a hint: vegetables, fields and a loooot of rabbits."

She pondered about it for a moment. "Wait, Bunny Burrow?"

"Bullsye."

"Aww, must be boring as hell then."

"Oh, you know, collapsing burning buildings, assassins… normal stuff." He said while examining his claws.

"Haha, very funny Mr. Sly. Come on, I'm asking about real stuff."

"Just told you." Nick couldn't hide amusement in his voice. He started finding teasing the cheetah really entertaining. Silence after his words lasted a few seconds.

"WHAT?!"

*Bingo.* He grinned to himself.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a grey bunny. She did not have a friendly expression.

"Uh… I'll call you back, Spots." He muttered to the phone. The doe approached the bed with a fast stride.

"Huh? You okay, Nick?"

"Yeah, just…"

"Nicholas P. Wilde, you are under arrest." Judy proclaimed loudly with a stoic face.

"Arrested?! Nick, what's going on the-" He cut off the call.

"For what? Hurting your feewings?" The fox said before he could bite his own tongue.

"Impending an investigation and insulting a police officer." She replied with the same expression and flat voice, causing Nick's eyes to widen.

"Very funny, Carrots." He sat up on the bed. "Seriously, what are you going to do, cuff me?" Nick said in a joking manner and put his paws together in front of him. And his smile faded, as he heard a metallic click over his wrists. He glanced down to see a pair of pawcuffs on them.

"You have a right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to…"

In his mind, the doe's voice trailed off, replaced by a chilly feeling that he might have gone too far this time. *Damn… what else was I supposed to do…* Nick analysed possible solutions for his current situation and none of them seemed to be plausible in the face of an irritated bunny officer.

"Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Look, Fluff-" He tried to speak.

"Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?" She remained impassive.

"Yes, bu-"

"You will accompany me to the station for further questioning. Are you coming willingly or will I be compelled to use _minimum force necessary?"_ He noticed a glint in her eye that dared him to resist. *Sweet cheese and crackers…* Boy, he was in trouble…

.

.

The ride to the Bunny Burrow police station was dead silent. There was only him and the bunny in the patrol car, the fox being additionally cuffed to the door. She allowed him to dress into his casual attire, so that he won't be parading in the hospital gown for the rest of the day. Thankfully, the station was nearby and soon enough she let him out, dragging the fox to the main entrance. Once inside, Nick was led by the bunny through several corridors and into a room with a plain table and two chairs on opposite sides. Upper half of one wall was a mirror. He obediently sat on one of the chairs and allowed her to cuff him to the table.

She plopped down on the other chair and put on the table a case file she got from the front desk of the reception. Her eyes studied the papers inside for a while, not paying attention to the fox. If he could, Nick would pull at the collar of his tie, the situation growing more and more uncomfortable for him. But his paws were cuffed and he couldn't move them around as much as he'd want to.

"Mr. Wilde." She said eventually placing both paws on the table and giving him an indifferent gaze. "I am going to ask you several questions regarding a certain case. As I have already told you, you have a right to a lawyer, do you wish to call one now?"

He waved his paw in an irritated gesture. "Forget about the lawyer crap, I know this game." He leaned on the table. "If you want to play it this way, you have to tell me first what exactly I am charged with."

Her only reaction was a slight twitch of her little nose. "You are here because of your possible link to the armed weasel that appeared this morning in the local hospital bearing an unregistered firearm."

Nick kept his mask of a confident fox, but beneath he cursed that brown furred female.

"Possible?" He asked innocently.

Judy picked up one of the papers. "As I have it written here, when asked about her identity she replied, quote: _What, Nicky haven't told you already?_ " She gave him an expectant look.

"Uhh…" The fox groaned and rested his forehead on the table. "And the other offence?"

"Insulting a fellow officer, in a way that could be also considered abusive sexual contact."

Nick ears fell down as he sat up straight immediately. "Wai-… look, it's not what it-"

But she continued, without paying his words any attention. "This falls under the paragraph 920, article 120, clause D, which may be punished by court with jail time and heavy fine."

Nick had a snarky response ready for that, but managed to bit his tongue just in time. Instead, he deflated and hung his head in shame. *Serves me right, huh? Actually, spending some time behind bars might help me clear my mind…* The fox exhaled slowly. "And if the offender pleads guilty and wholeheartedly apologizes for his misconduct, uh, _repeatedly apologizes_?" He dared to peek at the doe.

Before responding, Judy took out her phone and started tapping at the screen, as if in search of something. "If the offender pleads guilty, it may result in a lighter sentence, reducing the jail time from five to three years." She stated.

Nick's jaw dropped down, his ears flat against his skull. One of few rare moments in his life, when he was at loss for words.

And then he was blinded by a flash of light.

As he kept blinking, trying to regain his sight, a giggle reached his ears.

"You should see your face." Judy used his earlier words. "Gee, good I had a camera."

When he was able to see her, the bunny was wearing a smug smirk, her head and ears tilted to the side, pretty much like the time she caught him on tax evasion. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She mused, waving her phone at him.

The fox regained enough composure to speak again. "You… All right, I deserved that…" Nick sighed in resignation, but inside he was happy that this torment was over.

"You deserve much more, Nicholas Wilde, but I'm willing to bury the hatchet if I hear someone pleading guilty and apologizing." Judy pointed the phone at him.

Nick nodded solemnly and, placing both paws flat on the table, bowed his head towards the bunny. "What I have done was wrong and I am very, _very_ sorry for that. I promise to never joke like that again."

"Promise?" The doe tapped her chin, not convinced with his statement.

"I swear on my mother's blueberry biscuits." Nick said in all seriousness, causing the bunny to stifle a chuckle.

"All right, Slick. You're off the hook." She approached him with a key to the pawcuffs. "For now. So watch it, because these can go back on your paws quicker than you think." The doe warned him as she took them off.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick massaged his wrists.

"All right… " The pair of metal rings disappeared in one of her pockets. "Right now, I'm going to put that misbehaving mind of yours to work." She returned to her seat and shoved the file towards him on the table.

"That female, who is she?"

Nick hesitated with the answer. *If I tell too much, what will Carrots think of me? No, I should play it safe for now.*

"She's… someone I've met years ago…" His words caused her nose to twitch slightly. She already had some grasp how much her friend disliked sharing information about his past. But this was different, this was an official matter.

"Nick, we need to know that. _I_ need to know that… We're talking about someone whom you got into a fight with, almost resulting in a shooting. You _knew_ something about her, which made you act all clumsy and stupid, just to have a pretext to drag her out of the room."

Once again, the fox was impressed with her instincts, when it came to noticing unusual things and behavior. He shook his head with a smile.

"Seriously, you're really cut out for this job." Nick raised a paw to stop her reply. "We can talk, but what I'm about to tell you will never reach the rest of your family, promise me that."

She raised her brows in surprise, not expecting such a demand. "Nick, you know I can't promise that. This is an official investigation now."

The fox leaned forward, with his elbows on the table. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you can be a major shock for them and cause a great deal of stress. Do you want that to happen?"

His words made her hesitate for a moment. "Okaay…" She said slowly. "Let's hear it first and then we can decide, deal?"

Nick glanced at the mirror behind Judy and returned his gaze to her. The doe shook her head.

"Her name is Uma _The Bride_ Thormal. She is a professional assassin and I believe she was sent to kill your sister."

This information caused her eyes to grow wider. " _Assassin?!_ Why would someone like that target Abi out of all mammals?" Her little nose started twitching uncontrollably.

Nick shrugged and leaned back on the chair. "All I know is that, most likely, she was responsible for the fire at the farm. I could smell gasoline there. Today she tried again." As he was talking, Judy was taking notes, but the last sentence made her lift her head.

"Today? You mean that she tried to do something… Wait, you didn't bring down that drip as an excuse to walk out, you… saved Abi again." The doe send his partner a look with a mixture of gratitude and surprise.

"Protect and serve. Isn't that one of ZPD's policies?" Nick brushed it off like something not worth mentioning. And in his eyes, it wasn't anything special. He would've stopped Uma no matter who her target was.

"Oh, Nick… if it wasn't for you…"

"Oi, don't get all emotional on me, ok? We have more important stuff to do right now. Like who sent her and why?"

"You're right, yes. But I think I should tell this to my family, warn them."

He hissed at hearing this. "No! Listen to me, Carrots! Telling them won't do any good and won't make a difference."

She slammed her paw on the table. "They have a right to know! I know _I'd_ like to know if someone was after _my_ life!"

"Them knowing isn't going to change the situation one bit and will just cause them distress!" He raised his voice a little.

"How can you even be so sure? They could prepare for-"

"No, they can't!" He didn't even notice that his voice rose to a shout.

"You don't know that!" Her voice matched his tone.

"I _know_ those mammals! I know what they're capable of!" Nick stared at his friend and saw that he was played. Judy was looking at him with a smug grin and half-lidded eyes. *Oh crap…*

The doe picked a pen and noted it down, while muttering the words aloud. "He knows them…" She glanced up. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

Nick simply ran a paw down his face. "Did anyone ever tell you, that you're getting too good at this?"

"At what?" She said innocently.

He waved a paw. "Ugh, never mind." Maybe he was getting soft.

The bunny rested her chin on folded paws, elbows on the table. "Soo… Who are _they?_ "

All the fox could do was to sigh in defeat. "It doesn't have a name or anything like that, generally it is referred to as 'the organisation'. It's a group of killers and assassins for hire. No questions asked, no client names ever divulged. You pay, you get yourself a kill."

"And you know this because…" She implored of him.

Nick covered his face with both paws. *Please don't hate me for this…* He prayed in his mind. "Because I was a member."

Silence that followed his statement made him suffer with every passing millisecond. He knew that a revelation such as this may give her many ideas to what kind of a person he is or was. And just the thought, what conclusions she might come up with after hearing this, terrified him.

Eventually, she spoke. "When?" Came a short question

"Fifteen years ago." He didn't dare looking her in the eye. "I quit after a year."

"Have you also been an assassin?"

He swallowed hard. He didn't like the tone she used for this question. Not one bit. "Not per se…" His head started aching and nausea also made its comeback. "It was more of a… _logistic_ type of thing."

"Explain."

Her lack of any audible or visual emotion or judgment made him shift uneasily. *Why does it always have to be _her?_ Why is it this bunny, who puts me in situations that force me to talk about myself?* These thoughts were followed by panting and one of his paws grabbed his chest, as if in fear it might explode. *Damn it all! Not again!* He put the other paw on the table to support himself. But then he heard a short thump, with which made the table shook slightly and felt that Judy was now getting closer. This made him hold his breath.

Judy actually walked over the table and sat on the edge of it, right by the fox.

"Nick." Her paw rested on his and remained there.

Only then he dared to raise his head and look at her. She wasn't scared, she wasn't angry. There was no trace of resentment in her eyes. She didn't ask to torment him, but to know him. It surprised him, how relaxed it made him feel. His breathing returned to normal and the rest of the symptoms slightly subsided.

Nick swallowed again. "Sorry, Carrots… it's just… it's not…" He mumbled with a hoarse voice.

She graced him with the kindest smile he ever received. "It's okay, Nick. You don't have to say it."

"Sorry, I…"

The doe placed a finger on his muzzle. "Shh. Like I said, you don't have to say it or explain yourself. If you'd like to talk later, that's fine, I'll always be there to listen. But you don't have to push yourself."

"But… the case…"

Again, a smile. "We'll work on the lady for now. You've already told me enough about the rest."

Somehow, he also managed a smile. "Thanks." She patted his paw.

"Don't mention it." The bunny slid off the table and returned to her chair. "So, can you give me any more information about her?"

This topic was a bit safer for him so he answered. " Age roughly the same as mine, prefers using knives, but is familiar with various types of sabotage, at least she was. I mean, that was fifteen years ago. Though I can confirm that knives are still her forte." He tapped the fresh cut on his chest.

"Good that you had all the academy training. I can't imagine what would have happened if not for that."

"Uh, thanks for believing in me?" He snorted with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." She went back to her notes. "Why _The Bride?_ "

Nick shrugged. "She always was going on and on about how she will find her perfect husband and how her wedding will look like."

That made the bunny let out a small giggle. "You think she succeeded?"

"Not with her character." A dangerous thought ventured into his mind, another one of the 'double edged' type. *Ah, what the hell…* He shifted in his seat. "I know that she had trouble getting along with her boyfriends, heck, she almost stabbed one to death."

Her ears perked up. "Really?"

Certain that he grasped her attention, Nick undid two top buttons of his shirt. And before she was able to do anything else then blush, the fox pulled the material to the side, revealing a bit of his chest. His fingers parted a piece of the fur, showing a scar right next to his heart.

Judy's eyes shot wide open at the sight. "No way… _you_ were her BOYFRIEND?!"

Nick shot her a grin. "Guilty as charged."

The doe was about to say something, when a sudden commotion erupted outside and in the next second the door flew open.

"Nick!" A spotted blur darted to his side. Meanwhile the receptionist, a black and white rabbit, leaned on the doorframe, wheezing. "Sorry, ma'am… she's… she's too fast…"

The fox blinked with disbelief. "Jackie?! What the hell are you doing here? Ow!" The last sound was caused by the fact, that the cheetah grabbed one of his ears.

"Giving you an earful for telling me something like that over the phone, getting arrested and hanging up on me!" She barked right next to his head.

"Ow! Sorrysorry, ow! Pleaseletgoofmyear!" The fox whined, squirming in her grasp.

"Excuse me! Who are you?!" Came a loud voice from the other end of the table. Judy was standing on the chair, both paws on the table.

The feline shot her an unfriendly look and Nick decided to jump in and defuse the situation before it escalates any further.

"Jackie, meet my best friend, Officer Judy Hopps. Carrots, meet Jackie Spotters, a fellow cadet, friend and valedictorian of our year." He said quickly.

.

.

After the introduction and exchanging formal greetings, Nick was forced to explain himself. Which he did, intentionally omitting the part with him and Judy on the grass. However, Jackie pressed the matter and the bunny, seeing Nick's embarrassment, was eager to share the awkward details, just to get back at him a little. At that time the fox got a look from Jackie he wasn't exactly able to decipher. His wild guess would be a mix of irritation, displeasure and…. Disappointment? Apart from that, he was surprised to see her so openly… female. The nine months they spend in academy, Jackie hiding her gender, made him rather accustomed to the tomboyish look and attitude. But now she came here, wearing a green, sleeveless spring dress which made her look like… a real girl. For Nick it was a new and weird experience, seeing her like this. A unilateral decision was made to take the conversation into a more leisure place – meaning the local bar – and they walked out of the interrogation room, heading for the exit of the precinct.

Nick was still under the effects of surprise with Jackie's choice of clothing and apparently he was looking for a bit longer than a mammal would normally do. Judy elbowed him on the side.

"You're staring, Nick." She said, playful accusation in her voice.

"No, no I am not." He replied quickly.

Jackie didn't respond to that and just smiled.

"Judy!" Called out a voice behind them.

They turned around to see a brown buck not too far from them. He had a desperate look in his eyes.

"Judy." He repeated. "We need to talk, please."

The doe was about to answer when Nick gave her back a slight push. "Go on, Carrots. We'll wait outside." The fox said and left the building, paws in his pockets, not even looking back to the irritated look he got from the bunny. Jackie's puzzled gaze went from Judy, to the buck, to Nick and back to Judy again. She nodded and followed her friend.

The doe's ears perked up when she heard William approaching. She let out an annoyed sigh. "All right, Will. Say what you have to say." Judy folded her arms.

He had a tormented expression of someone who had more guilt on his conscience than one's heart can hold. "Judy, I… I know that you're angry about what happened during the fire…"

"No, I'm not. I'm enraged and disappointed in you." She nudged him in the chest with a finger. "How could you stop me back then?!"

He put his paws in front of him in a begging gesture. "I wanted you to be safe."

"I'm a police officer for God's sake! As are you! By definition our job is not safe, we risk our lives every day, so why? Tell me why you dare stop me when my own family is in danger." She yelled at him.

"Because I was scared!" Will shouted back, surprising the doe. "Because I was scared…" He repeated in a whisper. "I know, I know what kind of a job we have, where are duties lie, but… but I still couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

Her thoughts were conflicted at the moment, balancing between compassion for the crestfallen buck and anger for what he did. "You do realize what would have happened if not for Nick? If you had stopped me and he wouldn't be there?"

"I know, I know…"

"How could you know?! Was anyone of your family in a fire?!" She mocked him, yelling.

And right then, already looking down, he deflated even more. "Yes." Will whispered.

Judy flinched. Not so much from what he said, more from what his eyes told her. _Grief_. Lots of it.

"When I was ten, our house caught fire…" His voice made her ears droop. "…the family got out, we thought everyone was safe, but then we heard a scream. Two of my little sisters were still inside. Then Robert… my eldest brother… wanted to go inside." Judy could almost see the distant fire flickering in the buck's eyes. He completely lost focus of the present time. "I grabbed his arm and said: _Brother, what are you doing?_ He replied: _Don't worry, I'll bring our sisters back._ With that, he disappeared inside. And… everything collapsed." Will drew in a deep breath, his eyes closed. "I still hear the crack of wood, the sound of crumbling walls and that silence… that deafening lack of the voices of my siblings…"

Only now the brown buck glanced at Judy with glistening eyes. "If I only held on to him a few seconds longer, if I held him right there…" He swallowed hard. "After the funeral, I swore to myself, that I will never allow anyone else important to me to die in such a situation." He reached with a paw and wiped the forming tears. "I know that you're angry. I know that you wanted to go in. And you can blame me all you want, I don't mind. But I just wanted you to know that I'm happy that you're safe, as well as everyone else." William took another breath to calm his emotions and half turned, ready to walk away. "And just for the record… You can think me a coward, but I'd do it again, you're too important for me to just let you disappear like this." He tried to make a smile, but failed. "I'm going back with an early train tomorrow, so I'll see you in Zootopia. Bye." And he left.

Judy stood alone in the lobby of the police station for a good while, trying to process the information she just heard.

.

.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked of Nick, while they were waiting outside of the building.

"Her boyfriend. They had a fight after the fire." He gave her a simple statement of the facts.

"Oh… Um, tell me, you know each other long? Officer Hopps, I mean"

"Not really, just a few weeks before the academy training."

She raised her brows in surprise. "And she's your _best_ friend already? Wow, you sure don't waste time."

Nick shrugged with a small smile. "Guess all that stuff we've been through speeded up things a bit."

"Oh, what kind of _stuff?_ "

The fox leaned back on the wall. "Well, she kinda' saved my life during the Nighthowler case."

Jackie was suddenly much more interested. "Really? You were part of the case?! What happened?"

"You know, wild chases, savage animals… Not exactly the safest activity around."

"Come ooon." She took few steps towards him. "Spit out some more saucy details."

Nick stared straight ahead and folded his arms. "There are none."

She gave him a playful smirk. "None at all?" Jackie asked innocently, her eyes searching his stoic expression.

Only then he turned to face her. "What are you getting at, Spots?"

"You like her?"

Again, an indifferent shrug. "Of course not, why being else friends with her?" He replied with a big serving of sarcasm.

Jackie folded her arms behind her back. "That's not what I'm asking." But right as she said that, the feline could feel a sudden drop in the temperature. And now Nick gave her a stare that was much colder than before.

"Not what you're thinking. And it _never_ will be." He hissed.

She flinched seeing the change in him, just from mentioning this topic. Her usually perked up ears now dropped down. "Nick…" Jackie started in a low voice.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!" Judy bounced toward them with a happy face, though Nick noticed tiny remains of wet fur under her eyes.

"Everything ok?" He asked her, suppressing the concern in his voice.

"Yup, you could say we've made up." She said with a broad smile.

.

.

When all three were seated in the small, but cozy bar two streets from the precinct, Judy was very eager to hear stories about the time in academy and Jackie was equally happy to share them. Despite the rather unpleasant first impression, they got on well pretty quickly and soon were chatting away about things connected with the ZPD training program.

The bunny was not the least bit surprised hearing how was Nick's relationship with sergeant Hartmammal and his attitude towards the regulations.

"No way! You also did night training?" Her ears perked up at this story and she gave the fox a surprised glance.

Nick raised a brow. "What's with that look?" He said, as he gulped some tea.

"Well, I didn't think that you had it in you. To join the valedictorian girl in an ambitious plan of improving yourself." She gave out a small chuckle.

Jackie grinned while resting her chin on a paw. "Actually…" She paused for the briefest moment to catch nervous signals Nick was sending her over the bunny's head. "There was four of us, well maybe not Rupert, but he joined us on the evening sessions." The feline finished smoothly.

Judy sipped her carrot flavored milkshake. "And how about the fighting test?"

"First place!" Jackie's paw shot up.

The doe eyed Nick. "What about you, Slick?"

He returned her stare. "Didn't participate."

"What?! How could you not? How did you even graduate?" These questions instantly bombarded the fox.

"I had an knee injury. Too much sparring with Marcus." Nick said with a straight face.

Judy frowned hearing this. "Ok, Slick. I've known you long enough to notice statements that could be either truth or a lie." And she spun towards the cheetah. "Did he really hurt his knee?"

Jackie slurped her drink and nodded. "Yep, he moped about it for a whole day. In my opinion he lucked out, in other case he'd have to spar against Marcus for real and even I barely managed to pull a victory. That tiger sure knows how to fight."

"Well, that must've been an interesting match." Judy's ears perked up. "Now I'm curious myself, so maybe we'll get a chance to test our skills in the training ring at the precinct, hm? What do you say, Jackie?" The doe openly proposed a fighting match with the cheetah

The feline looked surprised at first, but then put on a smirk. "Why not? But let me warn you: I'm fast." She sent the bunny a wink.

Judy supported herself with her elbows on the table. "Interesting… so am I." She grinned.

Both were distracted with Nick clearing his throat. "Before you start a ZPD's edition of a weird MMA tournament, we have an attempted assassination to deal with."

"Ah, sure…"

"You're right…"

Nick rested his muzzle on one paw. "My advice: forget about the organisation. You won't find them and you won't stop them, if they want your sister killed…"

Judy slammed her paws on the table. "You're telling me to abandon Abi?! That's not happening, Nick!" She yelled, drawing few surprised looks from other guests.

The fox raised a finger to stop her outburst. "Let me finish. You can't _stop_ them, but you can buy some time. Hide her, bury her underground if you have to, make sure she has as little to do with the outside world as possible, it'll slow them down for a bit."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Jackie interjected, looking puzzled about his words.

Nick let out a tired sigh and rubbed his temples. *Here we go again, but since she's already here it would be only fair to keep this on even grounds.* He glanced at Judy, seeking her opinion on this and noticed a barely visible shrug. Essentially, she was leaving the decision to him.

The fox opened his mouth. "Because he was one us, many years ago." Said a voice from the table next to theirs. It came from a wolf, sitting with his back to Jackie. All three friends froze for a moment.

In the next one, Nick leapt over the table, landing between the cheetah and the speaker, pushing Jackie behind him. He placed himself in a way, that both females were behind his back and the wolf right in front of him.

"Wha-"

"Who-"

"Don't!" He barked over his shoulder to his friends, fully aware of their tendency to jump straight into the fray. *But not this time. Not with THIS guy.* Nick could feel a feral growl building up in his chest. He raised his claws in a fighting stance, ready to jump at the enemy at any moment. In his mind, he cursed himself for this reaction. It was instinctual and stupid, considering who his opponent was.

"Do not be so alarmed Nicholas." Said the wolf with a calm voice and stood up to face them. His fur was initially brown, but time painted it with grey and white strands. And even with a walking stick in one paw, his body moved with grace and dangerous elegance. A black fedora rested on his head. But most characteristic part of him was his face, decorated with three horizontal scars, that ran from his ear all the way to the tip of his muzzle. That attack had to wreck his eye, as it was hidden behind a black eyepatch. "I am here merely to talk. You know that I am a mammal of my word." He stated and stood before the fox, both paws on his walking stick. A silver signet on one of his fingers.

Nick relaxed a bit and straightened himself. "Why are you here, Mr. Pink Plushie?" He said in all seriousness.

Before the elderly predator could respond, a stifled chuckle came from behind Nick's back.

"Wait…" Despite the nervous situation, Jackie couldn't help herself. "He's called Mr. P-" The fox spun in a blur and his paw landed on the feline's mouth, forcing it shut. He leaned to her and whispered only for Jackie to hear. "Listen to me! If you want to live this building alive, _DO NOT_ laugh! If you can't manage that, you'll force me to knock you out! Got it?!" The aggressiveness in his voice shocked the girl.

Hoping that he got the message through, Nick let go and turned back to the wolf.

"Apologies, sir."

The greyish predator raised a paw. "No need, Nicholas. Privilege of the youth… Anyway, I am here to inform you that the contract for Miss Abigail Lightpaw has been cancelled. That is all. Consider this information a gift for your earlier service to me."

Nick swallowed, glad that he couldn't sweat through skin. "Thank you, sir."

The wolf tipped his hat and turned around to leave. But then they all heard a click of the safety catch of a tranquilizer gun. The fox froze in place, his face a mask of terror, and looked down to see Judy by his side with a determined expression and her weapon aimed at the elderly predator.

"Sir, you are under arrest for assisting in attempted murder of Abigail Lightpaw, additional charges may appear during further investigation." She stated with a firm voice, though her finger trembled on the trigger. After all, she was facing a mammal, who, to the best of her knowledge, had something to do with attempts at her sister's life. But she absolutely did not expect what happened next.

Nick's paw came down hard, knocking the gun from her paw. In an instant, he was behind her, one paw around her mouth, second wrapped around her waist and arms, locking them in place. His legs went around her own, blocking any attempt of jumping or moving from the spot she stood.

"My humble apologies, sir. I hope you can ignore this ignorant outburst." He said to the wolf with a respectful bow of his head.

Mr. Pink Plushie simply smiled and turned back to them, approaching them slowly. Nick put his muzzle right next to the violently struggling doe's ear and whispered. "Carrots, I _beg_ of you… Don't move, don't speak, just keep still. I'll explain later, _please_ trust me on this." It seemed to have some effect, as Judy stopped wriggling in his grasp, but still panted through her nose at the sight of the nearing wolf.

"Miss Hopps, wasn't it?" He said to her. "It would be best for you to appreciate the actions of your friend, as I would not allow myself to be arrested. And let me be clear about one thing." The predator leaned down to the bunny. "Regarding your sister, it is nothing personal, it's just good business." The wolf straightened up and gave one last nod at Nick.

"Nicholas." He turned around and headed for the door, all other customers keeping their distance from him. "If you ever change your mind, we'd be glad to have you back."

For a brief moment after this statement, Nick bit his lip, thinking quickly about one more thing. And he came to a decision. "Sir!" He called out, causing the wolf to stop again, right by the door. "Can I ask of you to spare Uma?" His request made the elderly predator's brows to rise and Jackie to take sharp intake of air. Judy also mumbled something into his palm and struggled again, her muscles bulging in her small body, but his arms wouldn't budge.

"Empathy?" The wolf asked of Nick. "This is something I didn't expect from you. If I am to respond, I would like to know the reason."

"It's… a debt I have to pay… from the old days." The fox explained, not really keen on divulging the details.

The old predator scratched his chin, apparently considering his words. "Very well, I will grant your wish. But that's all you get." Last sentence had a warning sewed in it. He walked out of the building, leaving scared customers and the trio of friends in an awkward silence.

It was broken when Judy managed to open her mouth enough to bare her teeth and bite Nick's fingers.

"YOWCH!" He yelped and shook his paw violently, releasing the bunny from the hold. In that instant, two sets of paws grabbed him by the shirt.

" _Talk!"_ Both females demanded.

Nick looked at them with a very worn out expression, sucking on the bleeding fingers. With his other paw, he indicated the audience they had. "Shomewhere elsh?"

.

.

They relocated to the Hopps' family farm, Judy asking one of the officers to give them a lift with a patrol car. Once there, Nick was allowed to bandage his fingers, though Judy was still fuming over what happened at the bar. Jackie's mood wasn't any better. They locked themselves in Judy's room after the doe made sure that none of her siblings were eavesdropping.

"They won't?" Nick wanted to be sure.

"Not after what I told them what I'd do if they will." She gave him a nasty grin and suddenly the fox was completely convinced that no one is going to listen to their conversation.

"Now then…" Judy began.

"…where were we?" Jackie finished.

Nick resigned himself and rubbed his forehead, migraine starting to act in his skull. "All right… You have just met the head of the organisation and that's quite something, because usually you don't have the luxury of breathing after meeting him. And NO, " he raised his voice to stop them from cutting in "you can't _arrest_ him, or you can't _beat_ him up. One, it's highly unlikely for you to best him in combat, despite his age. Two, even if due some miracle, you'd be able to incapacitate him, you'd have the entire organisation on your ass. So drop the idea of either chasing him or tracking him down, because I'm not looking forward to fishing out your corpses from a nearby lake. Is that clear?" And he didn't wait for an answer, but went on with his speech.

"Secondly, we close this case. We know that they've stopped targeting Abigail, so be happy with that, Carrots. And we know that, because he really is a mammal of his word and would never lie when talking business. No point in banging your head against the wall. Any questions?" He finished, folding his arms.

The two females didn't respond at first, but exchanged glances. Jackie was first to raise a paw. "What's the deal with… Uma, was it? Why did you ask him to 'spare her'? Isn't she one of them?"

Nick folded his arms before responding. " _Those who fail twice are those who never come back._ One of the organisation's rules. She couldn't take out her target in two tries and that means she was to be killed."

"That's…" Jackie started saying, looking for an appropriate word.

"…cruel?" Nick interjected. "From their perspective it's efficient. They have a reputation to uphold."

"Oka-y, but why would you care if she's alive?"

Judy leaned back on the floor, supporting herself on her paws. "Because she's Nick's old girlfriend." She muttered, giving the fox a cold glare from her half-lidded eyes.

"FOR REAL?!"

"Well, it-" He wanted to explain but was cut off by Judy.

"And I heard she almost stabbed him to death." She continued in the same, irritated tone.

"WHAT?!" Jackie's ears shot up and she glanced at Nick. He wanted to disappear under the wooden floor and not be subjected to anymore questions.

"What I'm more interested in, is why do you insist I just let it go. I'm a police officer, Nick. I don't let criminals escape just because it's convenient for me at the moment." Judy pressured him with the matter regarding the organisation.

"I know that, Fluff. But it's crucial to know when you face a fight you cannot win. No,NO, _listen to me!_ " He raised a paw to stop her incoming reply. "I know you're strong and confident in your skills, but it's not about _you_. It's about realising that you cannot put out a forest fire with only a glass of water. You can't breathe without air and so on. This is not giving up, but accepting that there are rules in this world that are bigger than ourselves. There is no shame in admitting that sometimes you have to give up on some things, because getting yourself killed in the process is no way to live." He started panting. "I can't physically force you not to chase him, but I need you to understand the consequences of your actions! You may dedicate yourself to hunting this one guy, but you'll end up with all the bridges burning behind you, your family gone and put in the ground by groups of assassins and after all that, _maybe_ you'll win. But I'm asking you now: will it be worth the price? Are you looking for such a Pyrrhic victory? Do you really wish to be one, bitter bundle of grief fuelled by thoughts of revenge and empty phrases like 'justice' and 'court', which won't mean a thing as those kinds of people never get prosecuted, they always slip the noose? Tell me, do you want to ruin your life and life of mammals close to you in the blind pursuit of the _rules_?"

"Nick!" Jackie scolded him and that made him blink. Judy was sitting on the floor of her room, shaking and sobbing, her eyes stuck in the carpet they were sitting on. The cheetah sat by her and put her arms around the doe's shoulders.

"Y-you're telling me… th-that I can't… I can't change a-anything? After all… that… that we've been through… a-already?" She wept, fur on her cheeks getting damper from the streams of tears.

He grunted and grabbed his head to rearrange his thoughts. Only now he realized he was practically screaming at his friend. *Carrots, believe me, I hate doing this to you… But you need to understand the rules of the game if you're to keep that little cottontail of yours safe.* Nick crawled from his spot right next to Judy and gently scooped her small paw with his.

"I'm not saying that…" He said with a lot softer voice. "You've changed a lot of things, you even managed to change me and my mother can tell you it's a nearly impossible feat." That managed to get a small, nervous giggle from the bunny. The fox reached out and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
"Carrots… I am far from discouraging you from being the most stubborn, lawful and radiant bunny in all of Zootopia. I wish for you to stay the way you are. But please believe me, when I sometimes stomp on the brakes to avoid a crash, I do it solely out of concern and never to run away from duties. You're one fine police officer and keep it that way, okay?"

She was gradually calming down during his speech and eventually all her tears and sobs stopped. Judy wiped her eyes. "Okay." And then she smacked him right on the head. He let out a small yelp and massaged the hit spot. "That's what you get for messing with a bunny." She told him with a weak smile.

"Heh, my bad, I guess."

Jackie was silent for the whole time, but now she gave Judy's shoulders a gentle squeeze and grinned. "Hey, since he was such a jerk also to me, can I smack him too?"

The doe showed a mischievous smirk. "Sure."

Nick stumbled backwards, waving a paw in front of him. "Oh no, nononoOW!"

.

.

"Ok, why are we here again?" Nick followed the two females through the corridors of the hospital. "I thought we've decided that the assassination case is closed?"

"Oh we are." Judy replied with a strangely amused voice. "We're not chasing the organisation anymore… BUT, we have to interrogate a certain weasel regarding her crimes, before she'll be formally prosecuted."

"Mhmm." Jackie joined with her own cheerful expression. "I'm dying to meet the girl, that managed to bewitch you to a point of stabbing you. Plus, it'll be good practice to see a real life interrogation. Right, Officer Hopps?"

The doe showed her a smirk. "Exactly, Officer Spotters."

Nick ran a paw down his face.

Few minutes later, all three were allowed to enter the room where Uma was placed. Both of her arms were cuffed to the bed and one of her arms and one leg were in casts. Still, she grinned seeing the visitors.

"Oh, how lovely… And Nicky too! Missed me already, handsome fox?" She mused, settling herself on the pillows

Nick didn't reply, he simply folded his arms and leaned on one the walls, his gaze avoiding the weasel.

"Uma Thormal, we are here to ask you a few questions about two assassination attempts at Miss Abigail Lightpaw's life." Judy sat on a stool beside the bed and took out her notepad and pen. Jackie stood right beside the doe, arms behind her back

"Too bad, 'cause I've got nothing to say. And I imagine Nicky has already told you plenty." The weasel eyed the silent vulpine.

"Oh, he told us everything we need to know to form a solid case against you." The doe said, writing something down. "We only need to smooth out the details. Of course, you could always plea guilty and maybe the sentence will be less severe."

Uma raised a brow, not fazed by Judy's words. "A testimony of an ex-assassin like him would hardly be considered evidence."

Nick grinned inwardly. He knew that the weasel would be a tough nut to crack and it's near impossible to get a confession out of her. And they would need it, as Uma was too good to leave any physical traces at the crime scene. *Let's see how you're going to deal with this, Fluff.*

"We're not talking about his confession" The bunny said innocently. "It's about yours."

Uma burst out with laughter. "That's a good one! And why would I talk, eh?"

"I don't know…" Judy tapped her chin with the end of the pen. "Maybe, because we're the only ones that can save your life?" She stared directly into the assassin's eyes.

"Really?" Her voice was sarcastic, but the doe caught the slightest hesitation hidden in it, as well as the tiny movement of her eyes, when she cast a glance at Nick.

"You failed twice, Miss _Bride._ That means the end of the line for you." Now Judy folded her arms and decided to drop the bomb. "Of course, we could ask Nick to talk with Mr Pink Plushie and negotiate your safety."

This hit the nail right on the head. Uma flinched visibly, hearing her boss' name. "Nick… you told them abou-"

"Oh, we've met him already." Judy cut in with a smile. "Very distinguished gentlemammal, though I am curious about the eyepatch."

The female weasel swallowed, her gaze wandering from the bunny to the smiling cheetah and finally to the fox. "Nicky… Nick, you wouldn't let me bite the dust like this, would you?" Now she had a pleading look in her eyes. The vulpine remained silent. "Come on… for old times' sake?"

Only then Nick turned to her and barked one word. "Confession."

Uma bit her lip and her healthy paw gripped the bed sheets. "Fine…" She muttered eventually.

It took several minutes for Judy to write down the all the given details. When they were finished, Uma glanced at the fox again.

"A deal is a deal; I'll talk to him. He still owes me a favor."

She let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, sweetheart." She sent him a kiss.

Nick clicked his tongue and pointed a finger at the wounded weasel. "Don't push it, Uma."

"Uuu, scary." She giggled like a naughty girl. "Or what? You'll break my leg? Oh, wait… you already did." Uma tapped the cast with a grin.

At that moment Jackie joined the conversation. "You're awfully friendly with Nick, considering he beat you up." She pointed out.

Uma waved her paw dismissively. "That's the job. We don't take quarrels like this personally." The female winked at the fox. "Right, sweetie?"

"Trying to cut up your ex-boyfriend could hardly be considered a 'quarrel'." Judy chimed in.

"Aww, you told them about us? You break my heart, Nicky. With all that we've been through together… By the way! You got a girlfriend now? Or maybe I can apply?" She sniggered.

Nick replied with a stare colder than Tundratown's weather.

Uma sighed with resignation. "Fine, fine, I get the point…" Then she leaned towards the two females. "Why don't you two try your chances?" Despite being the composed interrogators, both pairs of ears perked up. "Let me tell you, when it comes to kissing, that guy is a _beast_. I can only imagine the progress he's made during all these years." Her voice was now nearly a whisper and she licked her lips.

This resulted in two female faces going pink and Nick slapping his face with a paw.

.

.

Later, with most of the tension gone, the three spent the rest of the Saturday on touring around the Hopps' farmlands, with Judy showing them the most interesting spots. Earlier, Nick was given an 'ok' from the doctors at the hospital, something he was sure about, considering his abnormal healing rate. They shared more stories from the time in academy, some details about the Nighhowler case and Nick threw in several anecdotes about Zootopia.

But during their leisure time, Nick couldn't ignore the few weird glances Jackie shot him when she thought he wasn't looking. Plus, all the teasing he got from the girls about what Uma said at the hospital.

Judy playfully nudged his ribs. "Sooo…. How did you get so good with this stuff?"

"I refuse to talk without a lawyer." He mumbled, refusing to look at her or Jackie.

And the cheetah in question was also took part in all the teases. "You know, Judy, we only have her word for it, maybe she was overstating things a lot."

The doe sent a wink at the feline. "Maybe he actually is a really pure fox, waiting for the one, true love and saving his first kiss for her."

Jackie giggled. "So, Mister Fox… Have you kissed or not?"

And Nick had enough and decided to jump at the opportunity to counter their comments. He turned towards the cheetah and gently, but firmly grabbed placed his paws on her cheeks and brought her face down to the level of his muzzle. Her eyes widened and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her nose.

"Want to test it?" He challenged her, staring directly into Jackie's eyes. The girl's breathing accelerated, along with her heartbeat.

"W-wait…"

He pulled her slightly closer. "Yes or no?"

"I…" She was about to say something more when they heard a gasp from the bunny. As they glanced at her, Judy had her ears standing up in alert and a finger, brushing her lips. She would never say it out loud, but the sight of those two so close together made her lip twitch with a strangely familiar feeling. Judy buried the feeling deep in her chest, the possible implications too unimaginable for her to consider.

"Uh…um…" She stammered with a panicky expression. "You really look nice together, ahaha." The giggle at the end was the one she used to do, whenever she was too embarrassed or nervous.

Nick took away his paws and took a step back. "I'm tired." He stated flatly. "Let's go back." With that, he turned around and headed towards the Hopps' house, leaving the two females in very awkward silence.

.

.

In his room, Nick took the sleeping pills and tried really hard not to think about anything, but the images of the recent day assaulted his mind relentlessly. He predicted it may happen, so he doubled the dosage, wanting to knock himself out, to free his imagination from the pictures replaying endlessly before his eyes. Still, it took several hours before Morpheus eased his mind and sent him to the world of dreamless slumber.

.

.

Next day seemed to be more promising, as Judy announced that she's going back to Zootopia earlier, along with Will and – surprisingly – Uma. Doctors gave their permission to transfer the prisoner on a wheelchair and it was not a problem with the train. That meant Nick and Jackie had to return on their own. And the cheetah surprised her friend with a proposition.

"Go back by car? Why not use the train?"

"Because I'm not a great fan of trains and I came here by car, so I have to get it back with me to Zootopia." Her arguments were solid and he didn't actually mind such an idea. *As long the car is not some rusty old, pickup truck…* Of course, Bonnie wouldn't let them go with a basket of homemade sweets for each of them. After a warm goodbye, Stu dropped them off at the precinct, where Jackie left her car. And suddenly all of Nick's worries were blown away by the sight of jade green Lamborghini.

"THAT'S your car?" He said after the initial surprise subsided.

She showed him a smug grin and tossed the keys in the air, catching them swiftly. "Yep! Much more fun than a train."

And when, minutes later, they got to the highway, Nick wholeheartedly agreed with her. He never spent his money on sport cars, but always wanted to know what it's like to experience a ride in one of them. And Jackie used the vehicle's potential to the fullest, overtaking car after car on the road.

"With the way you drive, it's no wonder that you got to Bunny Burrow that fast."

She shrugged with an innocent smile. "I just had a lot of practice."

"I bet, Rich Girl."

"Not anymore… My father cut me off. I only have some savings and this car left."

"Well, welcome to the real life, where we – regular mortals – struggle to make ends meet and don't roll in the money."

"Har, har…" She said, but her face turned serious. "Nick, I'm glad that you helped me pull through the academy, but there is still one big issue: I'm a female an-"

The fox faked a shocked expression and grabbed his chest. "NO! How could I not notice?!"

Jackie snorted at his reaction, but the solemn face returned right after that. "Nick… I'm talking about my file in the academy. They all know me as Jack, not Jackie. It's a high chance they will refuse to let me graduate."

The fox simply leaned back in his seat and folded arms behind his head. "I wouldn't worry about that." He said with a sly grin, dropping a pair of sunglasses on his muzzle.

"Uh… you sure?" Jackie didn't sound convinced and she got a peek from Nick's green eye over his specs.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"If you put it that way… nope." A smile returned to her face and they drove on in silence for the next few minutes, before she spoke again. "Hey, Nick… Remember the time you almost smashed my head?"

The fox groaned, being reminded of that embarrassing moment. *Not that I remember much of what actually happened…* He lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at Jackie. She was blushing slightly and chewing her lower lip, eyes betraying some complex thinking going on in her mind.

"Why do ask?" He inquired with caution, not sure where this was heading.

"You… you promised me some flowers as an apology…"

Nick furrowed his brows. "Yes… I did. And?"

"I'd like to change that… I… I'd like something else…" She stated with her eyes fixed straight on the road.

"O-k, like what?"

Her blush deepened. "A date…" She mumbled to the steering wheel.

For a long moment, silence filled the car.

Nick took a deep breath. "Spots…" Her ears twitched, hearing the tone of his voice. "I told you already…"

"I want a date." She repeated, this time more firmly.

*Bloody hell, girl… Don't do this to yourself.* The fox shook his head. "Jackie…" Now, he also spoke with a more serious voice.

"I want a date, Nick." The feline insisted.

"Look… this is not a good idea."

Suddenly the car jerked forward, as Jackie stomped on the throttle. Nick was pressed into his seat, but caught the sight of the speedometer with the corner of his eye and the needle climbing up the scale.

"S-Spots!" He hissed, fighting the pressure from the speed.

 _150 mph._

Her eyes were determined and paws gripping tightly the steering wheel.

 _170 mph._

"Slow down, dammit!"

 _190 mph._

Several cars flashed by, as their own darted next to them. Nick could swear that they nearly grazed one of them

 _200 mph._

He gave in. "All right, we'll go on a date!"

Jackie lifted her leg and the car started losing speed, eventually dropping to an acceptable level. The feline had a victorious smirk on her face.

*What the hell have I gotten myself into again?* He slumped in his seat.

.

.

It was Monday, several hours before the official graduation ceremony for this year's ZPD cadets. Acting mayor Amanda Roundsson, a young female hippo who, due to recent events, regarding Lionheart and Bellweather, was appointed to this temporary position. She was next in line when it came to the authority in the city hall and nobody objected the idea. It was still few weeks before the election and she had to attend the ceremony as part of her duties, which was one of crucial events, if she wanted to run for the office. Now she was getting dressed, but was interrupted by the ring of her phone. She checked the screen while zipping up her dress.

Caller unknown.

The hippo shrugged and tapped the green icon as well as the speaker, so she wouldn't have to pause her preparations.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello Amanda." Said a low, computer deformed voice that gave her chills. "You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game…"

.

.

The ceremony itself was rather boring and long, especially speeches made by the acting mayor and chief Bogo. Nick had to hold back a yawn through the whole ordeal, occasionally glancing around to look at his friends, standing to attention in official uniforms, just like him. Jackie had a slightly nervous expression, having trouble with looking calm. Nickwas allowed to use his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the strong sunlight. And now he actually started listening, when a small, grey bunny entered the stage and made her speech.

"When I was a kid, I thought this city would be a perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, life's a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what kind of animal you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox…" She glanced at Nick with a warm gaze. In return, he lifted his sunglasses and sent her a wink. "I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you."

After that, they were separately called on the stage and received their badges. Jackie did her best not to look like someone not walking to her execution, but she had no chance of fooling Nick's conmammal eyes.

And nothing happened.

She received her badge, the name 'Jackie Spotters' carved on the plate in which the brass shield was placed. After saluting the police officer who gave it to her, Jackie left the stage, glancing over to Nick. If innocence could be expressed with money, his face would be worth a fortune.

Eventually it was his turn, being the last on the alphabetical list. He wasn't surprised to see Judy as the one to hand him his badge. The doe approached her friend with a proud smile and pinned the shield to his uniform. She took a step back and, with happiness and pride beaming from her eyes, saluted to him. He returned the smile and also saluted, his heart now filled with a mix of joy and gratitude, as he looked at the bunny who transformed his life completely and made him believe once again that mammals can change, him included.

With all formalities done, all cadets let out a loud cheer and threw their hats high in the air.

.

.

Acting mayor Roundsson barely left the stage, when her phone rang and once again an unknown caller popped up. She answered with a trembling finger.

"Y-yes?"

"Hello Amanda." Said the familiar, low voice.

"I did what you asked!" She hissed, quickly covering the phone with her other paw. "That recruit's file was changed!"

"Congratulations. You have cleared the game. Most mammals are so ungrateful to be in public spotlight. But not you. Not anymore." And the cryptic voice hung up, leaving the hippo breathing with relief.

.

.

In the middle of the crowd of cadets, Nick Wilde lowered his phone and turned off the voice morphing app. A devilish grin decorated his face.

" _Boom_."

Feeling the satisfaction from a successful hustle, he put on a friendlier expression and headed to see his mother and friends.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone!**

 **About this chapter: Yes, I know it's short, but I decided that,** **for now,** **I'll try to post shorter chapters, because it's easier for me to find some time to write shorter stuff and send it to you, instead of making you wait, who knows how long, for a bigger chapter.**

 **I hope you don't mind.**

 **This time it's a bit of feels and why Nick doesn't want to enter relationships.**

 **Chapter 25**

"Mom, this is embarrassing…"

Vivian clung tightly to her son's neck while crying her eyes out. Nick finally managed to gently peel his mother off him and handed her a handkerchief. The vixen wiped the tears and blew her nose.

"Oh, Nicholas… You make your mother so proud. After all those years of being a hu-"

"Mom!"

Gathered mammals laughed at this scene between a parent and her child. It was everyone who Nick deemed friends, from his time in the academy. Rupert was standing there with his parents and Marcus was practically beaming from happiness with Icy by his side. Only Jackie was without any guests, but she was still happy, being surrounded by friends.

Of course, Judy joined them as well, along with Will. The couple seemed to be perfectly fine with each other, in opposition to what was between them during the weekend.

"Congratulations everyone! I'm so happy that you'll be all joining us!" She said merrily to all new officers. She received nods, cheers and in Jackie's case, a friendly slap on her back.

Then, a shadow fell on the group. Heads turned to notice the intimidating figure of chief Bogo.

"Officers, congratulations on your graduation. I hope that we'll be able to work efficiently together." He stated in an official tone and surveyed the group with his eyes, pausing at the two foxes. And to the surprise of new policemammals, he nodded his head in something that could be called respect. "Mrs. Wilde." The buffalo said and walked away.

All graduates turned their heads towards the vixen.

"Vivian, what on earth did you do, for chief to act this way?" Judy inquired, wide eyed.

The vixen waved a paw dismissively. "Oh, don't mind him. That's just job related."

"Job?" Rupert asked.

Nick put an arm around his mother's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "My mom is a trauma surgeon in Zootopia General hospital AND, paws down, the best one in this country."

She tried to push her smiling son away, but without much conviction. "Stop it, Nicky…" But he wasn't finished yet. The fox took her paw in his own and lifted it to his face, placing a tender kiss on top of it. "Yes, ladies and gentlemammals, these paws are worth more than gold."

She covered her face with the other paw. "Uhh, you just had to…" Her cheeks turned even more red than her fur. The group laughed again and Nick grinned at his parent.

"Embarrassment right back, mom." She gave him a playful slap on the chest.

"Hush, you! I did not bring you up to be such a disrespectful child."

Nick let her go with a chuckle. "You know you love me." He said with kindness. Vivian reached up and pinched his cheek gently.

"Of course I do, silly son."

The gathered mammals chuckled at the display of this family affection, safe for Jackie, who looked happy, but let out a small sigh. Meanwhile, the crowd dispersed a little, Rupert's parents had to go back to attend their business, Icy waved everyone and left to pick up her son from the babysitter and William got a radio call from the dispatcher. He gave Judy a goodbye kiss and headed for his patrol car. Nick put great effort in not paying attention to that.

"Um, ma'am?" Rupert dared asking. "Am I right in thinking that you also deal with wounded police officers?"

The vixen waved a finger at the elephant. "Don't' you 'ma'am' me, young mammal. You'll make me feel old, it's just Vivian. And yes, I do treat officers. So if any of you end up on my table, well, hopefully not, I will do my best to patch you up."

"Wow…" Jackie shook her head while looking impressed. "No wonder chief likes you so much."

Nick smirked at that comment. "One third of precinct one wouldn't be breathing today if not for those skilled fingers. I also know that Bogo's son almost lost his leg in a car accident few years back, but mother used her magic to put it back together."

Vivian took a swing at him, but Nick dodged with a chuckle. "Stop making me sound like some kind of a miracle maker, sometimes even I can't do much."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Nick?" Said a voice nearby.

Sometimes it takes a really shocking sight or a tragic event to make one speechless or lost at what to do next. For the fox, it took just that one word. The world froze for him and his heart throbbed, even under numerous layers of steel walls. From all the sounds he never wanted to hear again in his life, this one was on top of the list. Sound of the voice that made his skin tingle and emotions to disappear. And he was just standing there, all traces of focus disappearing from his eyes. Judy saw this happening and shivered at the sight of his friend turning into something, that looked like a living dead.

"Nick? It really is you!" The voice came closer and a female ferret approached their group. At that moment, both Jackie and Judy heard a hiss, as Vivian breathed in sharply. In an instant Nick put on a mask of a conmammal and turned to their guest.

"Hello, Irene." He said with a smile so perfectly natural, that it had to come from years of practice as a hustler.

The bunny's ears immediately shot up hearing this name. And when she gave the ferret a second glance, the doe remembered the photo she's seen before. There were some minor differences, but it was the same mammal in the picture with Nick.

"What a surprise to see you here. You've joined the force?"

Nick glanced at his own uniform. "Damn, what gave me away?" He joked, but Judy somehow could tell that there was no humor behind it.

The female ferret laughed at his words. "You haven't changed a bit, Nick." She looked at him while supporting her chin on a paw. "Um, look… Do you have a moment to talk or…"

"Sure." He indicated her to lead the way and both mammals separated from the group, walking to a more secluded area.

And that's when Vivian's paws shot forward to grab two police uniform collars. "Oh no you don't!" She scolded the two females, who managed to take only one step after the fox and the ferret, before being stopped by Nick's mother.

"But…" Judy began.

"Just…" Jackie started saying.

" _Stay."_ The glare she gave them, along with the tone of her voice, made them freeze in place.

"Yes." The girls squealed in unison.

.

.

The minutes dragged on and even with small talk going on, both females couldn't stop themselves from casting quick glances towards the direction the two mammals strolled away. Vivian noticed it and rubbed her forehead, pondering what to do with these two. After few moments, she came to a decision.

"Boys…" The vixen said to Marcus and Rupert. "Would you mind checking if there are any drinks left?" She pointed at the long table located far from them, filled with refreshments for the guests.

The elephant looked towards it. "Well, I think there is some-" But the tiger, having more experience in dealing with females, got the message and started dragging his friend away.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get a closer look."

As Marcus steered the puzzled Rupert towards the table, the girls looked at the vixen.

"Before I say anything, I want to know what exactly are your intentions towards Nicholas. Speak up, ladies." Her paw pointed at Judy first.

Feeling like a student being called out by a teacher, the doe played with her fingers nervously. Her ears were hanging low. "Well, he's my friend… My best friend, actually. I hate to see him so…" She gesticulated with her paws, looking for right words. "…so broken, so closed up. I'd like to help him, but I don't know how. I thought that the more I'll know about him, the more I could understand him."

Vivian raised her brow at this speech. "All right…" She turned to Jackie.

The feline looked far more composed than the bunny. "We're going on a date." Jackie stated the fact, causing Judy's ears to perk up and both of vixen's brows to lift up. "Honestly… I don't know if this will work, but… I like Nick. He's helped me so much already, was always there for me when I thought that it's all hopeless. He's funny, he's resourceful, he always looks like he knows what to do and…" A slight blush bloomed on her cheeks as she rubbed her neck. "…he's quite handsome. So… I'm not sure what will happen, but I'll try my best and I wished to help him too."

Vivian eyed the cheetah for a long moment, paw on her mouth. Then, with a sigh, the vixen folded her arms. "Originally, I never intended to say this to anyone, but since she showed up… Nine years ago Nick had a friend. A very good one, namely, Irene. They spent together every single day, every free moment. Laughing, doing crazy stuff, going to parties, you name it. And Nick became really invested in that relationship." Her left ear twitched. "And that's when I made a terrible mistake." She exhaled, as if trying to let out grief and guilt along with the air. Her gaze went up to the sky. "Seeing the connection they shared and Nicky's happiness, I assumed that they could become something more… I started encouraging my son to look at Irene as a potential mate." She made a pause and none of the girls dared to interrupt. "You need to understand that foxes mate for life. Once we found that special one, no one can ever replace them, it's a bond that lasts for as long as we live. And at that time, with interspecies couples being even rarer and more shunned than today, I pushed Nick into confessing his feelings to her." At this point her voice trembled and eyes starting to glisten, threatening to let out tears at any moment. "One day he went with her on a date, ready to say how he truly feels… And I was so convinced, that it was the right thing to do." This time she put a paw over her face and first drops of liquefied sadness and guilt started flowing down her cheeks. "He returned changed, his eyes deprived of the joy he had just that morning… I knew… I saw, that something died in him that day. My son has lost a piece of his soul and whatever fence he kept around his heart, since the incident with scouts, was now replaced with walls too thick and tall for even me to breach… " Vivian sniffled, swallowing the tears. " That day… that day, when I pushed him into doing what _I_ thought was right… that day, I saw my son lose the ability to love…. And all because of _me_ and my notion to force a relationship. I pushed him… and when he dared to open his heart to someone… it was crushed…" The vixen stopped talking and held the paw on her face, trying to calm herself.

Judy and Jackie exchanged glances, both unable to utter any words. They just heard something, what possibly was one of Nick's biggest secrets, that they knew he'd never share with them. It felt like trespassing on a sacred ground of one's privacy.

Judy felt confused, when she recalled all of Nick's words, actions and gestures towards her. Also, his speech at her family's house and what he did in front of the hospital. What exactly was in his eyes when he leaned down to her?

On the other paw, Jackie felt pangs of guilt. She now knew the reason why Nick was so against going for a date, why he was so cold every time they talked about relationships. Why he, figuratively speaking, tried to push her away at that time by the cab.

Both females shared one thought: _How can I help him?_

"With that said…" Vivian's voice brought them back to reality. The vixen eyed them with eyes red from crying. "I know that both of you wish my boy well and I really hope that he can learn to trust others with his emotions again. _However_ ," she raised a finger "if ANY of you will damage his crippled heart any more, know that I will _never_ forgive you." The vixen never raised her voice or used intimidating gestures, but the girls felt more threatened with this statement, than if a mob boss would promise them certain death.

Right then, three phones buzzed, informing about an incoming text. All of them read the message, that said exactly the same:

 _Something came up. I'll see you later._

.

.

Nick couldn't care less what Irene had to say and didn't even pay attention to her words. The only bits that unfortunately got through were something about her friend's graduation, how sorry she was and some, from his point of view, completely out of date apology. Then her husband came, another ferret, and they were gone. The fox paid them no mind. Instead, he fished out his phone and typed a quick message to his mother and friends. With that done, he went for a stroll, scrolling through lamazon in search of a punching bag he planned on using. *Oh, I also need to buy some groceries…*

There was no anger or sadness in his heart. He had almost a decade to learn how to block these emotions regarding this particular female.

Nick predicted, that the girls were already itching to know what all this was about and there was a possibility, that his mother told them everything. If it would've been someone else, he'd be angry. But deep down he knew, that his mother never meant anything bad and she was the only mammal in existence that the fox loved.

This just meant, that he had to come up with some countermeasures against possible emotional outbursts from the girls.

.

.

Time quickly flew by and Tuesday greeted Savanna Central with warm, sunny morning, perfect for starting a day full of responsibilities of a police officer. Judy already got used to the early routine and hoped that Nick wouldn't have too much trouble adjusting. After all, foxes were nocturnal animals. She was still going over what Vivian told them yesterday and wondered how exactly she could help her friend. For now, the only option seemed to encourage him to enjoy the upcoming date with Jackie. Judy had a good feeling about the cheetah and really liked her. With her mind set, Judy Hopps left her tiny apartment and headed for the precinct one.

.

.

"Hey, Nick! Already seen everything?" Benjamin Clawhauser greeted the fox for the second time this morning, as the vulpine arrived an hour earlier to go around the whole building. Information was always his key for survival, so he intended to learn about every dusty corner of the precinct. *You never know when it could become useful.* He thought when he approached the reception desk again.

"Pretty much." Nick sipped his coffee – the brown, liquid blessing for every mammal that had to wake up early. "All that's left is the girl's showers." He grinned at the plump feline.

Benjamin waved a finger at him in mocked anger. "Oh, you! You're lucky Bogo didn't hear this!"

Nick's grin stayed in its place. "Well, I was hoping, that he would be happy to join me."

This time the feline receptionist couldn't stop himself and let out a chuckle.

"Nick!" Came a shout from the door. In the next moment a grey bundle of joy hopped to Clawhauser's desk and smiled at both of them.

"Why hello, Carrots." He leaned down and ruffled the fur on top of her head.

"Hey! I told you already to keep your paws off my head!" Judy huffed at him, stomping her hindpaw.

Nick only smirked at her reaction. "Yes, yes you did. But you're just too cu-ow!" He was punched on the side by the bunny's fist.

"Watch it, Slick. Or I may rethink my decision about taking you as my partner."

She earned a chuckle from her friend. "Oh, so I _do_ have a chance to work together with this adorable bunny, eh?"

Judy shifted her weight to one leg and folded her arms. "Maybe… But only if my partner learns the meaning of the word 'sorry'."

Nick adorned a serious face and leaned down to the doe, placing his paws on her shoulders. "Fluff, I am sorry. I promise to never sully my uniform with childish gestures and remarks ever again." After saying that he turned around and headed for the bullpen. "Now let's go, before Papa Bogo gives us a scolding. But he might have something to say about _your_ uniform."

Judy's nose twitched and ears perked up as she glanced at herself, not seeing anything out of place. But then she lifted her head and noticed Nick waving a badge over his arm. The doe quickly patted her vest, not finding the brass object that should be there.

"Niiiiick!" She lunged after the laughing fox.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone!**

 **Before we move on to the new chapter, I'd like to address few things.**

 **Thanks for and Archangel12575 for pointing out my mistakes in earlier chapters, I really appreciate it guys!**

 **YAY for DrummerMax64 for catching the movie references in chapter 24! :)**

 **I'd also like to reply to concerns voiced by rva98014: I understand your point of view and I hope that the image of Nick you've seen was only caused by my lack of skills as a writer in properly describing the character. I know that at the moment he may look like an OP character, but my goal in creating this 'version' of Nick Wilde, was to show someone who has been given great potential and abilities, but has to pay a heavy price for it. Maybe even heavier than the benefits from his 'gifts'. There is still a lot to uncover in Nick's past and his reasons and it will be addressed in upcoming chapters. Plus, there are no 'superpowers' in this story and nothing comes out of thin air. Every character's position, status or skills have their sound reasoning, which will be more or less shown as the story unfolds.**

 **And finally, to all readers concerned about NickxJudy/NickxJackie thing: I won't say who is it going to be at the end (not now, at least) ;) and I know that it's impossible to please everyone. It pains me that some of you will be disappointed, but that's how life works...**

 **So with official stuff done, here's the next chapter, consisting of police work of the fox and rabbit duo. Next time we'll focus more on emotions, relationships and there will be blood.**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 **Chapter 26**

A fox and a bunny sat in a police cruiser, on their first case as partners. Bogo had no qualms with putting the two together as a team, given the fact that Nick fulfilled his condition for graduating the academy as one of the top five cadets. There was also the fact that Judy and Will were officially a couple now, so the chief didn't agree for them to be working together. Still, Nick was sure that it was more out of Judy's personal choice, than their superior's order.

"Where did you get that?" Judy laughed, seeing her friend sucking on a pawpsickle. She was behind the wheel, driving randomly through the streets of Savanna Central, in search of the street racer they were tasked with capturing.

"That's my sweet secret, little Cottontail. Plus, I need some sugar intake in the morning if I am to keep up with you." He quipped, sitting comfortably in his seat.

"Oh really? Your first day and already feeling too old for the job?" She retorted with a smirk.

Nick shrugged. "It's not me getting old, rather you, being a hyperactive rabbit."

"Oh my, sorry for being energetic, Grandpa Nick."

"Har, har." At that moment, a playful thought appeared in his mind. *This should be good. Let's see how much innocence is left in this little bunny.* He thought and grinned inwardly. "Better tell me something else… Are all rabbits bad drivers, or is it just you?"

In that instant Judy hit the brakes just before a red light, making Nick jerk forward in his seat belt, almost causing him to hit his muzzle on the dashboard. Due to this movement, his arm jolted slightly up, making Nick slap himself in the face with his own pawpsickle. The fox straightened up, the red candy stuck to one of his eyes. *This is a surprise… but let's lure in the _prey.*_ He pulled off the pawpsickle with a huff. "Heh, sly bunny." He waved the sweet at her.

"Dumb fox." Judy replied with a smirk.

*Got you.*

He leaned slightly to her. "You know you love me."

Judy barely fought back the impulse to slam her legs at the brakes and throttle at the same time. Her own thoughts suddenly accelerated to Mach 3 speed and she struggled to put them in order. Few key ones surfaced above the rest: _Why did he say that?! Why to me?! Does he mean it as… more than friends?!_ Her brain switched gears and held reins of the wild thoughts. Judy remembered what Vivian told them yesterday. In reality, Nick is a fragile heart hidden behind impervious walls and would never treat the word 'love' seriously. At least not towards anyone else but his mother. So why would he joke with her like that? Her mind focused. _Joke_ … This is the fox's idea of a joke. In that case, she should reply appropriately.

"Do I know that?" Judy asked herself out loud. She tilted her head slightly and gave Nick a glance of her half-lidded eyes. "Yes, yes I do." The doe smiled.

The fox also smiled and in his mind, he praised the bunny for holding out on this one, instead of freezing or blushing like a beetroot.

The light turned green and they began moving forwards again, only to witness a sport car flashing right before their eyes, going far above the speed limit, not to even mention the red light. Both police officers smiled. Nick put on his sunglasses and hit the siren button on the dashboard. Judy stomped on the throttle and the cruiser bolted forward with a screech of the tires.

After several minutes, they managed to force the red car to pull over. The officers got out of their cruiser, Judy leading the way to the driver's door with a stern face.

"Sir! You were going over 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation." She said firmly as the window lowered. And to her utter surprise, it revealed a familiar face.

Nick stepped forward and took off his glasses. "Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!" He said in amusement at the sight of his acquaintance.

The sloth's face started forming a smile, which took a while to complete. "Niiick."

Judy's jaw dropped down as she was at a loss for words. Flash would be the last person she'd expect to be the street racer. The doe shook her head. "Hold on a minute. How can you drive this fast when you move so slow?"

"I… drive… very… carefully…" The sloth replied in his slow manner. That earned a big grin from Nick.

"Riiight and you normally use a Mini Van, eh?"

Judy nudged him with an elbow. "This is irrelevant. According to the law, we have to write you a speeding ticket and fine you with-" The fox placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Easy there, Fluff. You seriously want to fine someone who helped you during your first case?"

"I don't, but it's the law, Nick. We can't be choosy when it comes to upholding the rules."

Her partner folded his arms and gave her a look. Not any particular kind, just… a look. And then he turned to Flash. "Tell me, you do have a cruise control inbuilt in your car, yes?"

It was a rhetorical question. Nick knew that every sloth that got a driver's license had to have one. Due to the fact, that it took them forever to step down on the throttle and the same amount of time to lift the leg, every sloth was required by the law to have cruise control in their vehicles.

"I… do…" Before Flash got into any more details, the fox clapped his hands.

"I knew it! This is a Mustang GT, the… Flash, would you mind letting it sing for a sec?" The sloth obliged and the engine roared under the hood, causing Nick to smile knowingly. "…the V8 version from 2014, so we're dealing with a precedent here, Carrots."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Wait, what?"

"The Zootopia's High Court ruled in the case Hoofer vs Mustang, docket number LC2015-090084, that the car manufacturer is guilty of producing faulty cruise control devices in their cars. To be precise, V8 versions of the GT series," he pointed at the red Mustang "this one being one of them. All drivers caught speeding with these devices in their vehicles were acquitted. And now we have a similar case here."

Judy narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot. "You're making this up."

The fox returned a smug grin. "You can look it up if you want, but let me tell you that it's futile. It's the High Court's ruling and giving Flash a ticket right now would be going against it, in other words, _against the law_."

"Grr, you…" Her ears dropped down as she let out a sigh. "Fine." Judy pointed a finger at him. "But I _will_ check this once we're back to the precinct. And if you're trying to pull a fast one on me, then you'll be the one to pay the fine."

"I'm fine with paying a fine, if you can prove that I'm not smooth. The law is right here, please check it dear." The fox recited and pointed a finger from each paw at her and send the doe a wink.

Judy rolled her eyes.

.

.

"You eat way too much, Nick." Judy waved her finger at her partner. The fox was munching on his third burger already. The bunny only got a salad for lunch and was surprised how much her friend could eat. Their second day as partners was rather uneventful, leaving them enough time for Nick to show Judy several useful shortcuts during their patrol. But right now, they were walking back to their vehicle from the food truck they got their lunch from.

To be honest, Nick was surprised himself with the hunger he felt. Normally, he'd be stuffed full with just one burger, but for some reason his stomach was satisfied only after gobbling up three times the amount of food he usually ate.

And now Judy gave him a strange smirk.

"What?" The fox asked, licking his fingers.

"You know, if you were a vixen, I'd say you've started getting cravings." She sniggered.

Nick narrowed his eyes, hearing the doe's joke. "If you were a buck, I'd force you to take a paternity test." He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, would you?" Her buckteeth dealt with another vegetable.

"Yep. It would be hard to be a single mother." As they were passing a nearby trashcan, the fox threw out the paper wrappings from his lunch.

"HELP! PLEASE!" A scream interrupted their banter and a grey wolf ran up to them, his shirt covered with blood. "Oh, thank God!" He tugged at Nick's sleeve. "Please, they attacked us out of nowhere! My girlfriend is still there!" The predator pointed at the nearby alley.

Two policemammals looked at him and then exchanged knowing glances.

"That blood has already dried out." Judy pointed out calmly, chewing a carrot from her salad.

"How can you have a girlfriend, when you have a wedding band on your finger?" Nick added, unwrapping one of his pawpsickles.

"That alley is very close, if anything happened there, I would have heard it. I'm a rabbit." She pointed at her obvious ears.

"How could you get that blood on your shirt and have no trace of it on your fur or paws?" The fox indicated the wolf's clothing.

The predator stared at them wide eyed and, seeing that he just made a mistake, turned around to run. He only managed taking three steps before collapsing on the pavement with two tranquilizing darts sticking from his back. The duo lowered their weapons.

"Oops…"

"One would be enough, should we worry?"

They looked at each other.

" _Naah."_

.

.

The fourth day forced them to deal with a rather delicate situation.

 _Patrol car number 7, we have 10-39H in Downtown, the Paw Mall._ Cracked the radio in their cruiser and Judy quickly punched the response button.

"Copy that, dispatch. We're on our way."

They both buckled up and speeded towards the target as fast as possible. 10-39H meant a hostage situation and that was best resolved in the shortest amount of time possible. And while driving, Judy cast a quick glance at her partner. "What are you doing?" Nick just took out his tranquilizer gun and was playing with one of the darts.

"It's best to be prepared for anything, Carrots." He replied with a wink. The doe didn't have the time to pry for more detailed explanation as they have arrived at their destination, plus he had a point. Hostage situations could easily go out of paw and you had to be ready for any outcome.

Once at the scene, it was easy to find the cause of all the tension, bordering a panic. Right in the main hall, next to a circular fountain, that was designed in a way to make breathtaking shows by creating various figures formed from water, as well as changing its color. A black jaguar was right next to this piece of aquatic entertainment, dragging a young female gazelle in his grip, scarred arm around her neck, with a knife at her head.

"Stay away!" He yelled as soon as he saw the police officers approaching him. His arm squeezed the girl's throat tighter, forcing her to squeal.

The fox raised his paws, both to calm down the predator, as well as to show that he holds no weapons. "All right, no need to get tense. We'll be standing right here, ok?" He and Judy stopped ten meters from the jaguar.

"Sir," Judy began in a soothing manner "we simply wish to talk."

"Oh yeah? I know you, cops!" He pointed the knife at them for a brief moment. The savage beast within Nick wanted to make a leap at the predator, confident that its reflexes and speed were enough to take him down in a blink of an eye, but the fox kept it at bay. It was not the best moment for displays of savagery, as the tiniest mistake could cost the poor girl her life. "You'll gun me down at first opportunity! No…" He pressed the blade at the gazelle's throat. "I'm walkin' out of here and she's goin' with me!"

Nick tilted his head to the side, an amused smile creeping up his face. "Say… would you like to make a bet?"

Being one of the things he never expected to hear. the black predator blinked. "W-what?"

Very slowly, to not provoke the guy, the fox took out a coin from the pocket of his shirt. "Heads or tails? We'll flip a coin and if you win, you get to go free. If you lose, we just keep on talking, deal?"

Judy was listening to Nick's words, her eyes widening as he went on. "WHAT?!" Eventually, the doe yelled at her partner. "Are you out of your mind?!"

The jaguar shifted nervously and licked his dry lips. "No chance, cop. You ain't foolin' me! Your jokes won't work on me!"

Nick smirked. "Who says I'm joking?" And with one swift movement, he pulled out the tranquilizer gun from the holster by his belt and shot Judy. Both the doe's and jaguar's jaws dropped down. The bunny stared at the dart in her arm and collapsed to the ground with a shocked expression.

"You… sly… bastard…" She gasped before her body went completely limp.

Nick kept his gaze at the criminal all the time. "Now then, where were we? Ah, yes! Heads or tails?" With a smug grin, he tossed the coin high into the air. The black predator's eyes followed the object like under hypnosis. And just as the metal piece reached the apex of its flight, he felt a sting on his knife-holding arm. He blinked again, noticing a dart sticking from his limb and before falling unconscious on his back, he managed to see Judy aiming her gun at him from the ground. The gazelle girl wriggled out of her attacker's grasp, just as a pair of paramedics arrived at the scene. After a short confirmation from the fox officer, they took care of the victim.

"Nice acting, Fluff." Nick helped his partner up with a grin.

"I had practice when I was younger." She smiled at him, holstering her gun. "But next time, I want some heads up." Judy gave him a slap on the back. "Did you even consider what would've happened if I wouldn't follow your plan?"

His grin widened as he leaned towards her. "Nope. Because, like I said before," he gave her a stare from his half-lidded eyes "I think you're a very smart bunny." Nick tapped her nose gently with one finger.

She smacked his paw away with an embarrassed expression. "Oh shut it, dumb fox!"

The fox laughed at her partner's words. "If you say so, Fluff."

Day five of Nick's life as a police officer granted him yet another chance to mess with his partner. Zootopia's airport security has stopped a tourist that had a hidden package of illegal herbs and handed over the perpetrator to ZPD for further investigation.

As the duo was on their way to the interrogation room, Judy was flipping pages of the file they have received.

"Arthur Kowalsky, a male jackal, age 19, first time in Zootopia…" She read out loud, so that her partner could hear. "He came from middle-eastern Europe, claims to be innocent."

"So did I, every time a police patrol stopped me and guess what?" Nick lifted his specs. "They never believed me." He sent the bunny a wink.

Judy elbowed him in the ribs. "Hard to blame them, eh?"

The officers entered the room, where a young predator was sitting with a very nervous expression on his face. He was cuffed, but other than that, he had no more restrains. Therefore, he shot up from his chair when the duo approached their seats.

"Proszę! Powtarzałem to już na lotnisku, jestem niewinny! Nie wiedziałem, że mam taką paczkę w bagażu!"

Judy froze right before she sat on the chair, her ears straight up. She looked at the file again. There was no mention about the origin country or the language of the apprehended animal.

"Sir… do you speak English?" She tried.

The jackal made a confused face and shrugged, evidently not sure how to react.

Without looking away from the jackal or changing her expression, Judy addressed Nick with the corner of her mouth. "We need a translator!" She whispered to her partner.

But Nick had a whole different concept. The moment he heard the foreign predator speak a sweet little idea popped into his head. *Who would've thought that this place could be this fun?* He thought with an internal snigger.

The fox simply sat on one of the chairs and folded his paws on the table.

"Panie Kowalski, każdy kto siada po tamtej stronie stołu tak twierdzi. Czemu mamy wierzyć akurat Panu? (Mister Kowalsky, everyone who is seated on that side of the table claims that. Why should we believe exactly you?) He said with the perfect foreign language, not a trace of hesitation and fluent pronunciation of every weird sounding word.

If the rabbit skin and muscles would allow that, Judy's jaw would have hit the table.

"Przysięgam, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Nawet nie wiem o jakie zioła chodzi!" (I swear, I have nothing to do with this! I don't even know what those herbs are!) The Jackal pleaded with Nick, a slight relief on his face. It had to be of some comfort to speak with someone in the same language.

Meanwhile, Judy stepped closer to her partner. "You know this language?!" She hissed to his ear in a low voice.

Nick smirked in response. "But of course, my dear Carrots. I shall gladly be your translator for today. But for every next time, I'll charge a fee." He sent her a playful wink and then turned to the jackal. "Panie Kowalski, funkcjonariusz Słodka," Nick pointed at his partner „chciałaby zadać Panu kilka pytań." (Mr Kowalsky, officer Cute would like to ask you a few questions.)

He nodded with his head towards the tourist, signaling that she should start talking. Judy composed herself and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Kowalsky," she took a picture from the case file and placed it on the desk, so the jackal could see it "do you recognize this package?" The photo showed the small bag with illegal herbs

Nick translated and the foreigner shook his head and explained that he never saw it before.

She tried a different approach. "Has anyone asked you to bring something to Zootopia?"

Nick turned to the foreigner. "Funkcjonariusz Słodka chciałaby wiedzieć czy ktoś prosił Pana o przywiezienie czegoś do Zwierzogrodu." (Officer Cute would like to know if anyone asked you to bring something to Zootopia.)

The jackal shook his head once more. "Nie! Nikt mnie o nic nie prosił, przyleciałem tutaj sam!" (No! Nobody asked me to do anything, I came here by myself!)

Nick stared at the mammal, not exactly focusing on the words, but rather on his body language. Having his senses enhanced by the serum, it was almost too easy.

"He's telling the truth, Fluff." He informed his partner.

Judy eyed him curiously. "What makes you think that?" She inquired of him.

Nick leaned back on his chair. "Carrots, lying was my profession for two decades. I can tell when a bloke like him is trying to squirm his way out of suspicion. And this fella," the fox nodded at the tourist "is being one hundred percent honest with us."

The bunny tapped her chin with the carrot pen thoughtfully and assessed his words. "Ok, so if he's really innocent then we should contact the security of the airport he came from and ask them for assistance."

"Yup." Nick got up from his chair and approached the doe from behind, placing his paws on her shoulders. "Funkcjonariusz Słodka i ja dziękujemy za informacje, Panie Kowalski. Funcjonariusz zaprowadzi Pana do aresztu. Podkreślę tylko, że nie jest Pan w tym momencie o nic oskarżony, ale musimy Pana przetrzymać do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy." (Officer Cute and I would like to thank you for the information, Mr Kowalsky. An officer will take you to the holding cell. Let me just emphasize the fact that, for now, you're not charged with anything, but we'll have to detain you until this matter is resolved.) With that said he headed for the door, Judy following him after gathering back the documents from the file and placing it under her arm.

"I must say I'm impressed, Nick." She said as he opened the door to let her go first.

"Yes, I tend to have that effect on females." The fox chuckled and it earned him another eye roll from his partner.

"I mean, where did you learn this?"

"I read a lot of books, plus I had an acquaintance, who's a native speaker of that language. It was years back, when we needed it for one of our hustles. Finnick flat out refused to learn it, so I had to pick up the glove."

"Say… what was those words… those you kept repeating…" Judy scrunched her brows in deep concentration. "Funk… foonktionar-"

"Funkcjonariusz…" He corrected her smoothly. "It means 'officer'."

"Okay… and the second part? Suo… suodckaa?" She had trouble trying to pronounce the word in this strange language.

Nick sent her a wink. "Ah, let that be your homework, my little friend."

Judy eyed him with suspicion, but decided not to press the issue right now. The report and assistance request application for the foreign airport security were more important right now.

"Anyway, I'm going to grab us some grub, you'll go with the veggie salad, right?"

She nodded in approval and they split up at the main hall, Nick heading for the exit and Judy for the officers' desks.

"Just you wait, I'll learn the language too, so your days as a translator are limited."

Nick grinned at her statement, remembering it took him almost two years to get used to all of the weird nouns and vowels, and leaned down. "Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie w Szczebrzeszynie, w szczękach chrząszcza trzeszczy miąższ." Having said that he left, laughing at the bunny's expression. After that, Judy got to her desk, stomping her hindpaws and hopped on the chair. The doe was about to start working on the documentation for the case when that word came to her mind again.

The bunny didn't hesitate for long and she went to the internet browser and started searching, muttering to herself. "Suodcka, suodcka…"

When after few minutes she found the translation, the whole floor shook with her furious roar. "NICHOLAS WILDE!"

.

.

The sixth day was filled with a very heavy atmosphere in the patrol car.

"Come on, Fluff. I apologized already…" Nick pleaded with his bunny partner, but Judy was still fuming over his joke with the translation.

"Will you _please_ at least look at me? It's been a whole day."

The doe finally spoke, but it was more of a growl, than a normal sentence. "Officer Wilde, you _know_ that you're not supposed to say _that_ word to me!"

Nick adorned an apologetic expression, but couldn't help but smile at her. "Sorry, but you were so amazingly adorable, that I couldn't help myself…"

Judy's head snapped towards the fox, lips already forming to give him a scolding when a van flashed by them with twice the allowed speed. Temporarily forgetting about the quarrel, they immediately started the sirens and started the pursuit. But it quickly became obvious that it wasn't going to end soon. The driver of the van had absolutely no regard for other road users or any laws. The vehicle was speeding through one intersection after another, causing several other cars to collide with each other or crash into lamp poles. Judy was right behind them, not letting the car out of her sight. But the chased driver was good. He took several sharp turns with screeching tires, still keeping the van on the road and traversed the lanes, overtaking cars and heading for the highway. But the doe wasn't any worse, not after training in the academy with very strict driving instructors. Their cruiser was constantly on the van's tail, even though Judy had to avoid several close calls with other cars. And they ended up on the highway, far from making the driver stop.

And things just kicked up a notch. When they started closing up on them, a bear leaned out of the passenger's window, holding an AK-47 rifle.

"Carrots!" Nick yelled and Judy instantly changed lanes to the left, just as the predator unloaded a hail of bullets towards the cruiser. But a car right in front of them was going a lot slower than the cruiser so Judy had to change lanes again, once more putting them in the line of fire. The armed predator didn't waste this chance and the next package of deadly 7,62 mm bullets rained on their windshield. Luckily, all the windows in ZPD's patrol cars were bulletproof, so the reinforced glass prevented them from becoming two portions of swiss cheese. However, numerous spots from the impacts of the bullets rendered the front window useless, as Judy wasn't able to see the road properly. She got around it by looking out the driver's window, one paw gripping the wheel. Meanwhile, Nick was leaning out of his own window, trying to aim at the bear with his tranq gun, but gave up when he calculated that even if he'd aimed perfectly, the dart would never reach the target in these conditions.

And the pursuant suddenly changed lanes, leaving them to deal with a small family car right in front of them. Judy barely avoided hitting it by furiously spinning the wheel to get out of the collision course. But her maneuver left a trace of honking and swearing behind them and Nick registered two metallic sounding crashes, no doubt some other road users.

This situation was dragging on and the fox stopped counting the accidents caused by this wild chase after the tenth collision. The van overtook a SUV towing a motorboat, the bear criminal unloading another set of rounds, this time aiming at the SUV's wheels. The tires busted, causing the vehicle to lose any traction and making it crash into the highway's side barrier. The boat followed swiftly, hitting the car with great force, which made it topple over, almost crushing Judy's and Nick's cruiser.

"Carrots! This is getting way out of paw!" Nick yelled to be heard over the screech of the tires.

"Right!" She yelled back, flooring it and forcing the patrol car to level with the escaping van. The surprised bear shooter raised his weapon, ready to give the bunny a lethal dose of lead, but Nick was faster. He fired a dart, aiming right next to his partner's head and it hit the bulky predator, crossing him out from the game for the time being.

"Grab the wheel!" Judy told Nick and climbed out her window. Nick's jaw dropped, but before the fox could say anything, he instinctively took hold of the steering wheel and jumped to the driver's seat, just as the car was starting to turn.

"Fluff!" He yelled in panic and right then he heard a thump above him. Judy Hopps crouched on the top of their speeding vehicle and launched herself to the roof of the van.

The hyena driving the vehicle was more than unhappy with the way this day unfolded. They would've been long gone if not for those two persistent cops. But he didn't have to time to think much about it, when he heard a smug voice from the outside of his window. "Hey, mind if I drive?" And the last thing he registered that day was the sound of crashing glass and the feeling of two rabbit hindpaws smashing into the side of his face.

.

.

Later that same day, Judy and Nick deposited their battered cruiser in the ZPD's garage, not too happy about the fact, that they'll have to explain every little detail in their reports (Nick even more so than Judy). But reports had to wait, as when they walked into the main hall of the precinct a thunderous roar erupted from the second floor.

"HOPPS! WILDE!"

Two partners stopped dead in their tracks, Judy perfectly aware of the owner of said roar. "Come on, Nick…" She mumbled to the fox. "This is going to be a _blast…_ " The doe said without a trace of joy in her voice.

And when they reached their boss' office, Bogo was already waiting inside, his desk buried under piles of documents and reports.

"Heya, chief." Nick tried to sound casually and pointed the mountains of paper. "If you're busy we could always come late-"

"SIT." They complied in silence, climbing to the only chair in front of their superior's desk, Judy never thinking of arguing with the chief, while he was in such mood.

Bogo took off his reading glasses to rub his temples and let out a sigh burdened with a great weight. When he spoke, it was a tone of a mammal trying to retain his calm and sanity by grasping at straws. "I am aware of the fact, that you have caught two bank robbers and managed to return all of the stolen money, BUT… " He took a sheet of paper and slammed it on the desk before him. "I have just received the damage report and I'm not happy, just by looking at the length of the list." The buffalo put on his glasses again and started reading. "Twenty two cars and a boat… totaled?" He read out loud, as if not believing in what was printed out on the paper. And he deflated. His shoulders sunk and his eyes gazed at them with disbelief. "How did you sink a _boat?!"_

Nick cleared his throat and attempted a reply. "Well, technically, we were on the land, so not exactly sinking, but rather-"

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU, OUT!" Bogo bellowed and the duo scrambled to the door, slamming it behind them.

Chief of the police slumped in his chair and covered his face with hooves. "And this is just their first week…God give me patience…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back!**

 **First things first, I apologize for such a long break, but I had absolutely no time to write recently. I hope that now I'll be able to pick up the pace, but again, no promises on that. I know that you'd like to see new chapters as soon as possible, but I have responsibilities that I need to take care of before sitting down to write, please understand.**

 **Now, to address your reviews:**

 **In general, THANK YOU ALL for your constant support and I'll do my best to continue providing you with a story that'll be enjoyable.**

 **Hebiaczek - Cóż mogę powiedzieć, nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed dodaniem małego smaczku językowego ;)**

 **Cimar of Turalis of WildeHopps - Whoa! Never expected such a detailed review of my work, thank you so much! I'm very grateful for pointing out the weak parts of the story with such precision, I'll do my best do do something about it, though I'm not sure if I'd like to rewrite earlier chapters...**

 **And, pointed out by several people, the infamous 'salat'...**

 **...**

 **How the hell did I miss that?!**

 **Sorry...**

 **Also, about the relationships in this story, all I can say is... please be patient and read on. You'll see for yourselves what's going to happen. Where would be the fun in me telling you the ending in the middle of the story?**

 **One last thing - 'supermammal'. I will be stubborn about this and state that Nick is NOT a 'supermammal', else I'd tag this story as 'supernatural'. I hope that this chapter will shed a little light on this subject.**

 **With that said...**

 **Chapter 27**

"How are you feeling, Mr. Wilde?" The vixen asked, sitting comfortably in her armchair, looking at the red fox before her.

"Pushed to the wall?" Nick tried to go with that response.

"How so?" Miss Shavala inquired for more information.

The fox was slumped in his seat, rubbing his forehead. "I have a date tomorrow…"

This caused her to raise a brow, but she didn't say anything. Nick let out a sigh. "A date I didn't want and one that won't go anywhere."

"So why agree going on it at all?"

He waved a paw in an irritated gesture. He was doing it a lot during their meetings, something she encouraged him to do, an exercise to show his emotions more. "It's kind of a… debt I have to pay."

She nodded and made a note. "Is she, as I am assuming we're talking about a female, aware of your attitude?"

Another exasperated sigh. "In a way, yes. And I'm almost certain, that she's been told by my mother that's it's pointless."

"Why?" It was an obvious and a simple question, but for Nick it would require telling an entire story to answer it.

So she answered for him. "Is this because you think you can't love her?"

Nick flinched and his face scrunched up in annoyance. "We've discussed this already…"

"Yes, I am well aware of the trauma that Irene has put you through, but have you even considered that one day everything might change?"

"Why would I?" He huffed and folded his arms.

"To try and overcome your pain and learn to love again." She stated simply and Nick reacted by showing no visible reaction at all. No twitch of a muscle, no change in his eyes or even a flick of his tail. It was like he suddenly became a statue. The therapist studied him for a moment, in the silence that followed her words, but eventually the fox moved. He shifted his arms and legs, leaning forward in his seat and supporting the elbows on his knees, letting the paws hang freely.

"I don't need to 'love again'." Nick's words were as emotionless as his eyes. The indifferent emeralds staring at the vixen with nothing but emptiness.

"Why?"

Nick narrowed his eyes. Normally he'd reply with some snarky comment, but the time he spend with this therapy, allowed a little opening in his emotional defenses and he managed a normal response, some life seeping back to his yes..

"I've been hurt twice already… Third time's the charm and I don't plan on checking what will happen when this phrase comes true."

"You could find happiness."

The fox snorted sarcastically. "Me? I'm already happy with what I've got." For the first time his lips formed a smile, even if it was a smug smirk. "I've got an entertaining job, a trustworthy partner and new friends."

"So why the date?" She returned to the matter at paw.

He leaned back. "Like I said, it was a debt…"

"But debts can be paid in different ways, why a date?"

One of Nick's clawed digits tapped on the armchair. "She insisted." He said eventually.

Miss Shavala noted it down and her notepad was already packed with notes from their meetings. "Even knowing that it could be futile? This means that she's either a foolish girl or a girl foolishly in love."

Nick groaned hearing her words and ran both paws down his face. "Either way, it's not going anywhere…"

"Isn't it up to you?"

"That's why I'm sayin-"

"What if this would actually work? Have you even considered this happening? If not, then your fear is the only reason that makes it impossible. And where would we be, if all of our choices would be held back by the fear of failure?"

Nick didn't have a response to that. He simply stared at his therapist, analyzing her words in his mind from various angles. *Why would it work? You can't squeeze out water from a rag that's already bone dry. I've managed without love for a decade and I'm perfectly fine. Why would I need it again?* He asked himself in a mocking way.

 _Because it felt good to hug mom again._

Nick blinked, not sure where this came from. A small, quiet voice from the depths of his mind and because of some unknown reason it was freakishly difficult to ignore. It felt like someone standing behind you and whispering comments into your ear. The fox shook his head, trying to get rid of it.

 _Because it feels good to not have to keep up these walls all the time._

"Shut up!" Nick screamed holding tightly his skull between paws.

Seeing this, Miss Shavala immediately put down her notepad and pen. "Mr. Wilde?"

The fox panted, trying to recover from his sudden outburst. After the shout his head felt like it was about to split in half.

"Are you all right?" The vixen asked with concern and her voice helped him to regain some focus on reality.

"Sure." He quipped, although through gritted teeth. "I'm talking to myself in a therapy session, how could I not be alright?"

"Hm, seeing that you're in mood enough to joke, I'll take it that you're fine. But I'd like to return to that on our next meeting." She said, but still eyed him with caution.

"Yeah, fine…" His head dropped on the armchair's back while he rubbed his temples.

"There was one more important thing I'd like to discuss. Are you feeling well enough to talk about it?"

Nick stayed in the same position and he didn't reply, but motioned her with a paw to keep talking.

"Very well, I wished to talk more of your savage condition. Has there been any changes there?"

A shake of the head.

"Nothing new happened?"

Another shake.

"Do you know that the antidote for the serum has been developed?"

A nod.

Nick was very well aware. He monitored news about the possible cure in every available way. He knew that it was created, even before the victims received it. Profits of having a genius hacker as an acquaintance, with tons of gratitude towards the fox. And Nick always tended to think ahead of the game, trying to get his paws on as much information as possible. Knowledge was priceless when used properly.

And now he had the knowledge about the antidote – something he wanted to have for a very long time. The only thing left was to get it.

"They administrated it successfully, without any side effects. Do you intend to use it?" She asked the obvious question.

"Yes." His answer was instantaneous.

"How?" This time she surprised him and he lifted his head to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

The vixen tapped her pen on the notepad. "The antidote is used only for the victims of the Nighthowler serum, so how are you going to get it? Steal it?"

It was a valid point. Nick had no legal ways of acquiring it, so this seemed like the only option.

"Why not confess instead?" She surprised the fox again.

"What?!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowed.

"You heard me. Confess that you also are affected and receive the antidote in a normal way. No more lies and no need to hide it anymore."

"I…" He began, not sure how to follow this thought. It took him a few moments to continue. "Well… few mammals know about it already…"

This time she was genuinely surprised. "Really? How did they react?"

Nick shrugged. "Cautious, at first. But when they processed it, they accepted the fact."

"Is Judy Hopps one of those mammals?" Miss Shavala knew exactly where to find an opening in his defenses.

Nick's ears fell down, as his gaze suddenly dropped to the floor. "No…" He muttered.

"Why is that?"

Her calm and warm voice almost made his head spin. It was a question he was very reluctant to answer, even though the reason was fairly simple.

He was terrified.

He was mortified by the thought, that he might scare his partner… again. That moment at the museum etched itself in his memory for good. The moment when she looked back at him with true fear, even though she thought he was acting. Nick considered her his best friend. Maybe even something more. Someone so different from everyone else in his life. Not only she didn't judge him for being a fox, she also trusted him and pushed to become someone more than he already was. Though he'd never say it out loud, it was like meeting an angel and just being in her presence made him feel lighter and more motivated about almost anything. How could he ever gamble on losing something so precious? And even if by some miracle she'd swallow the fact, that he was on the verge of eating her so many times, how on earth he'd explain lying to her for almost a year. It was painful just to think of the hurt expression she was bound to make when the truth would be out.

All these thoughts he poured into one sentence. "I don't want to lose her…"

Miss Shavala folded her paws. "You think that she'll reject you one she learns the truth?"

He simply nodded.

"Has she done so before?"

Nick blinked.

This was a question he never asked himself. And once he thought about it, not even once Judy pushed him away. When she found out about how he lied to her at the ice cream shop, instead of fleeing, she hustled him into helping her. When he stalled her investigation, did she leave him behind? No, she saved his life. Then why? Why was he doubting her now?

"No…" He replied in a low voice.

Miss Shavala showed him a smile. "Well, then let's consider this your homework." She pointed a paw at him. "How would you tell her the truth? Just think about it, that's all. It's important, as a life built on lies just keeps on getting heavier and heavier and is bound to collapse at one point. So, once you're home, give it some thought." She clapped her paws. "But now I'd like you to come with me and meet someone."

Nick raised his brows in surprise. " _Someone?"_

.

.

Judy was pacing through the corridors of the hospital, avoiding colliding with numerous members of the medical personnel.

Will was shot.

That was the only information she got from Clawhauser, apart from the fact it was during an arrest of a cheetah drug dealer. The feline went for the gun and, being faster than his partner, Will jumped in to shield Francine.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, rabbit!"

"Don't run in here!"

The bunny officer kept shouting apologies over her shoulder. "Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me!" Judy finally reached the room she was looking for and her paws skidded on the floor, as she tried to come to a stop. A staff member walked out of the room, holding a bloodied, bunny sized police uniform, a hole visible in the material. Judy's heart sunk. Once regaining her balance, the doe launched herself inside, where, to her relief, a brown buck was sitting on a hospital bed. He was out of his uniform and dressed in a patient's clothing.

"Oh, hey Ju-" William began.

With one big leap, Judy jumped from the door and onto the bed. "What are you doing?!" She demanded, standing next to Will, looking down on him. "It's almost night and I get a call that you've been shot!"

The buck giggled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ahhaha…"

"Ehm!" Judy heard a noise from her left. A gazelle in nurse's attire was glaring at her. She did not look happy. "Officer… Get down from the patient's bed. _Now."_ The doe's ears dropped down and an embarrassed blushed decorated her cheeks.

"Sorry…" She muttered and obeyed the order by jumping to the floor.

The female nurse folded her arms and eyed the doe from head to toe. "Visits are restricted to family members. Are you a relative?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Judy stated with a slight blush. William nodded in confirmation.

"Hmm, I see… Then I will allow it, but no longer than an hour. Officer Twicks needs to rest. A doctor has successfully extracted the bullet and there were no complications, but _no_ physical activity of _any_ kind is permitted. Is that clear?"

The doe's face and ears became red as a rose and William stifled a chuckle. "Yes ma'am, we understand. Ouch…" He clenched his side with a grimace. "Sorry, can't laugh too much I suppose…"

The nurse raised a brow. "Indeed." And she headed out of the room. The bunnies only managed to exchange glances, when they heard an annoyed snort by the door. Right when the nurse was about to leave the room, she almost bumped into a red furred vixen in doctor's attire.

" _Ma'am._ " The gazelle said with obvious disrespect and went out.

Vivian didn't react in any visible way to the nurse's attitude. She simply walked to the bed with a smile on her face.

"Why hello, Judy. Didn't expect to see you here." The vixen took the medical chart she carried under her arm an scanned it with her eyes.

"Vivian? You work here?"

"Why of course. And I'm here to the check on my patient." She continued studying the chart. "Feeling strange in any way, officer Twicks? Any abnormal sensations?"

"Well, none that I can think of… Just the aches when I laugh too much."

Vivian smiled at him. "That's pretty normal after that kind of injury. Still, it's good to be in high spirits. However," the vixen glared at Judy "don't joke too much around him or make him laugh."

"I'll remember not to do that." The doe promised.

William raised a paw. "Um, this might be a stupid question, but what could happen if I laugh too hard?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Vivian stated in a casual tone, as she took out a pen and made some notes on the chart, her eyes still focused on it. "You'll tear your stitches and bleed out within five minutes if I won't stop the source of it. Of course, that means we wouldn't have time to get you to a proper operating room, so I'd have to cut you open right away without any anesthesia, which mean that it would hurt like hell. You'd probably pass out from the pain. But don't worry, I always carry a suturing kit with me, along with a scalpel." She made the final dot with her pen and only then looked up. "Ok?"

Both bunnies had their ears hanging low and Will was white as chalk.

"I… I don't feel like laughing anymore…" He stated with a weak voice.

The female doctor waved her paw. "I'm just joking!" She sent the couple a smirk, causing Judy to breathe with relief.

"I don't have a scalpel. I'd have to borrow a knife from the kitchen." She laughed and left the two bunnies alone in the room.

After a while, William was able to speak again, even if with a low voice. "She's something else… is she really a doctor?"

Judy's shoulders sagged as she let out a sigh. "She's certainly the mother of a certain fox I know…" She muttered.

"I'll say…" Feeling a bit better, her boyfriend sent her a playful smirk. "Judy, about what the nurse told us…"

Judy shot her boyfriend a look. "She didn't have to say it that way and why are you laughing?!" Will's arms were shaking from holding back laughter.

"No…" he gasped for air "Sorry, it's just too funny that, even when I just got out of surgery, others think that as bunnies we'd just-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Judy warned him, pointing a finger at the buck.

He shrugged with a smile. "What? That's what they say about us. Best thing you can do is to laugh about it."

Judy gave up. "Uh… maybe you're right."

Will showed her a smug grin. "Sure I am." This made her giggle.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"You remind me of Nick when you do that."

William's smile slightly faded. "Oh, I see… You really like him a lot, Judy."

She ran a paw down her ears at the back of her head. "Well, yeah… He's a great friend and a really good partner."

Will showed her the best puppy eyes he could muster. "What about me?"

Judy's ears sprung up. "Oh, sorry! You know I didn't mean it like that…" Casting a quick glance at the door, the doe climbed on the bed again. "Come here." She leaned to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "Better?"

The buck feigned a hurt expression. "A little."

"Okay, how about dinner? I'm buying."

"Sounds okay." He examined his fingers. "As I recall, you ate your last dinner with Nick. So as six others before that. And lunches."

Now Judy's ears drooped. "That's… we're partners, at that time of day it's the easiest way to eat."

"Well, you could give me a call, you know. I may not be always available, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

The doe fidgeted with her paws, not able to refute his logic. She knew he was right. It should be an obvious thing between a couple. But eating with Nick, spending time with him... It was so enjoyable. Despite her strict comments, she always liked how he could laugh under any circumstances. As partners, they seemed unstoppable. He made her feel more confident about herself, always supporting her, but never shy to voice his opinion if he felt that she was crossing the line in some aspects. What else she could ask from a best friend?

 _Shouldn't a girl spend more time with her boyfriend, rather than a friend?_

What would that imply, if recently she's been spending more and more time with Nick? Judy blinked, not sure where this unfamiliar feeling came from. The fox was only her friend… So why? Why it was so easy to think of him first when it came to spending time together?

"Judy?" Will concerned voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes! Sorry! Just remembered something…"

He gave her a concerned look. "O-kay… So how about that dinner? I'm fine even with takeout. Preferably soon. I'm starving here and the hospital food isn't too good."

Judy recomposed herself back to normal. "Sure. I'll take care of that." She jumped off the bed. "Just promise me not to eat any more lead tonight, deal?"

He smiled and shrugged at her words. "Hey, how can I let a girl get hurt when I'm around?"

The doe cast him a glance of mock anger. "Show-off."

She left the room and walked down the corridor, heading for the exit. On her way, she saw Vivian by the reception desk, talking to a lynx nurse.

"Keep checking his vital signs, if anything happens, inform me immediately."

The young nurse nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am!"

The vixen rolled her eyes and scooped the girl into a hug with one arm. With the paw of the other one she pinched her cheek. "Geez, girl… I said a million times already. It's Vivian. V-i-v-i-a-n. How can you expect to study medicine if you can't memorize something that simple?"

"S-sorry, ma'a-"

"Vivan!" Said the vixen, cutting in.

"Um, is this some kind of mobbing, should I step in?" Judy giggled when she approached the two females. Vivian finally released the nurse, who mumbled another apology and scurried off.

"Huff, seriously… These interns are a pain to deal with." The red furred vixen folded her arms.

"I'm sure she'll learn." The doe gave her a smile. "Say, Vivian… What was about that gazelle earlier?"

Vivian waved a paw dismissively. "Pay that no mind, I'm used to it. It's just 'being a fox' thing."

The bunny's ears shot up in shock. "Seriously?! Even though you're a doctor?"

"I would hardly be given a chance to be a doctor if not for chief Bogo's son. The night they wheeled him in I was the only surgeon available, so they had no other choice but to rely on me. I did good enough for Bogo to recognize my skills and agree to let wounded officers be treated by me."

"B-but, Nick said you are the best surgeon-"

"He overstated things a bit. I am good, _very good_ in fact and confident enough in my abilities to claim that, but I'm nothing close to being the best." She looked at her fingers with a thoughtful stare. "It's probably like this because I had to put much more effort in it than others, but I guess you know what it's like, eh?"

"Vivian…" Judy put a paw on her chest.

The vixen sighed and headed to the nearby coffee machine. "Want some?" She asked over her shoulder. "The one in the staff room is horrendous, I prefer paying for it and drink something that can actually be called coffee."

Judy shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Okay… You see Judy, it's something my species just have to accept. No matter what we do, what profession we have or even education, we'll always be despised and distrusted." She took the cup of steaming hot liquid. "Even during my studies, I always got bullied, my notes and things were constantly being stolen or destroyed, my tests were always more difficult, the list goes on."

"But… but that's just wrong!"

Vivian smiled gently and petted her on the head with her free paw. "It's nice of you to say this, but it isn't about right or wrong. I know that I can't change it, so I just need to put up with it. The thing is, many young foxes turn to shady professions, because no one will hire a fox for a normal job. And this will cause more negative voices about our species. But I can't blame those kids… One has to eat and what to do when there are no other ways of getting food than stealing? Sometimes it seems like a helpless struggle…" Again, the female doctor let out a sigh. "Still, maybe if enough foxes will set a good example, then maybe the general view about us will change. That's why I'll do my best here and I hope that Nicky will set a good example too." Judy received a warm smile. "Please help him do it."

The doe nodded with a smile of her own. "Yes, I will. I know that your son is a good mammal."

"Of course he is. No matter what kind of things the world threw at him, Nicky is still good at heart, even if he never learnt to show it directly. Do you know that he's the one who got me into being a doctor?"

"No way, Nick did?"

The mother of the ex-conmammal chuckled. "I was always interested in medicine and read a lot about it in libraries whenever I had a chance. But at one point Nick convinced me to apply for the medical university, he even prepared an elaborate excuse about covering the costs of attendance with a loan from a friend. Basically, I knew that it was him, who paid for my whole studies and decided not to question it, rather do my best so he wouldn't be disappointed with his ol' mom."

Judy raised her brows and tried to find suitable words for that. "That… that's very…" But Vivian leaned to her and placed a finger on the doe's mouth.

"This is just some rambling of a mother who is proud of her son, don't worry about it. Let me just say one more thing…"

"Yes?"

Vivian straightened up. "You are certainly the best thing that has ever happened to Nick in his entire life. Thank you for believing in him."

Judy's ears fell in embarrassment and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um… I didn't do that much. I'm just happy to have him as my friend." She mumbled to the floor.

Vivian laughed at her words. "And I'm sure he feels the same." The vixen patted the bunny on the shoulder and headed back to the reception.

.

.

"Octavius Pawsregmont! I am thrilled to finally meet a live sample! Oh my, did I say that out loud? Surely not, but just in case let me reiterate. I am thrilled to meet you, mister Wilde! I have waited for a long time for a chance to research a _true_ savage!" A black and white badger in a lab coat was shaking Nick's hand so vigorously, that the fox's arm still kept going in the up and down motion after he let go of his paw.

"Uh, nice to meet you too… I guess." Nick managed to stop the automatic movement.

"Ah! But we are wasting time while chatting idly! Come, mister fox. Let us indulge ourselves with science! I shall need a sample of your blood, tissue and…"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, doc." Nick held a paw in front of him to stop the badger's chatter. The mammal had thick glasses on his muzzle and a pair of eyes behind them, that indicated either a madman or a genius. In worst case, both.

"What is it? Something wrong? Is it the serum?! Are you having an attack?" The badger rattled and in one motion grabbed Nick's muzzle to pull it down and produced a tiny flashlight to point it at the fox's eyes.

Nick fought back the initial surprise and released himself from the grip. *Ok, one thing's certain. This guy is _nuts!*_ He thought instantly and gazed on to the other side of the room, where Miss Shavala was sitting on a chair and sipped tea with grace and calm of a noble lady. They were in one of the medical offices of Zootopia General hospital, far over the normal visiting hours.

"You said this is to test me, how is this _testing?"_

She put the cup down on the plate. "It is. Octavius is a specialist when it comes to biologic mutations and genetic diseases. Also, he is the only one who is willing to test you without informing the authorities. Isn't it good enough?"

The fox eyed the badger he now held at arm's length.

"Ah! I have heard from Shavi, that you can turn savage at will. Can you do it now? Can I see it? I'd love to have some empiric data!"

Nick cast a quick glance towards Miss Shavala. " _Shavi?"_

She dismissed it with a wave of a paw. "We've known each other for years, pay no mind to that. And please, indulge him. You won't regret it."

The fox let out a sigh and closed his eyes. In the depths of his mind, he nudged the beast to awaken. And then his eyes opened again, bloodshot and with narrowed pupils.

The badger practically jumped with joy and once more grabbed his flashlight. "Fascinating! Your pupils can change into vertical slits to avoid getting blinded by light! And perfect for hunting purposes!"

Nick looked at the vixen again. "Is he for real?"

She simply smiled in response.

.

.

Reluctantly, Nick allowed the crazy doctor to take whatever samples or measurements he wanted and now waited with the vixen for the results. It took about an hour, during which Nick used his phone to have an update on the newest information about the city. He made it into a habit, to always be informed about as many things as possible. Even more, since the time his hacker friend hooked his phone into the internal servers of ZPD, ZIA, City Hall, biggest news agencies and several other sources of information. He was sometimes interrupted by a surprised gasp or a happy shout coming from the lab behind the door. Meanwhile, Miss Shavala entertained herself with a crossword left on the badger's desk. Fingers of her paw played with a pen while she read the clues for the words.

"Hmm... three across..." She read out loud. "A savage animal... f-o-x." The vixen wrote down the letters with a serious face.

Nick rolled his eyes.

And eventually Octavius stormed out of the laboratory and jumped towards Nick. He grabbed the green shirt with both paws and yanked the fox to his feet.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" He yelled into his face with great excitement, his eyes gleaming.

Nick extracted himself from the awkward grip. "Easy, easy… What's so great?"

Instead of getting a reply, the fox was dragged to the adjacent room and pushed onto a chair, right next to a microscope on a table.

"Go on. Look. Look!" The less-than-sane doctor pointed at the device in front of Nick. The vulpine cast a cautious glance at the doc and slowly leaned down to the microscope.

"Can you see it? Can you?"

"What exactly am I looking at?" Nick asked, seeing a group of cells under the powerful magnifying device.

„That's a sample of your muscle tissue."

The fox looked at the tiny piece of his own body through the microscope, trying to find any clue to the doctor's excitement. "Well, I'm no expert, but I'm guessing, that it shouldn't look like this?"

"Of course not!" The badger almost jumped into the air. He rushed to Nick's side and pointed at the sample. "See all the scarring, all the rebuilt inter-cellular connections? This is unquestionably amazing, it's like you're a walking sample of natural regeneration ability! That should explain why you are still alive! Did others possess this abnormal feature too? Or maybe they were simply overexerting themselveswhichresultedin-

"Time out!" Nick cut in, gesturing with his paws. "What is all this about? And will you slow down to some audibly acceptable speed?"

Octavius blinked behind his thick glasses. "Oh… Sorry, I have started rambling again? It happens when I'm really excited about something. Anyway, this sample shows that your muscles have been repeatedly damaged and regenerated."

"Wait, damaged?" This actually piqued Nick's interest.

"Indeed. Tell me, have you performed any kind of activities that would have strained your muscles? I mean any kind of activity that would borderline something biologically impossible for a fox."

Nick went back to all those situations when he rampaged in a cage during training with Finnick or all those other when he felt aches all over his body after really intense work out sessions.

"Well, I think I can say 'yes'…"

"A-ha!" Octavius clapped his paws triumphantly. "Just like I thought! You, my friend, have _evolved!_ "

The fox blinked, not sure if he heard the doctor correctly. "I did _what?_ "

The badger put his fingers together and glanced at Nick over his spectacles. "The neurological toxin that has entered your body, caused a chain reaction resulting in altering your DNA. And to be more specific, it's not exactly evolution, but _devolution_." Seeing the vulpine's puzzled expression, the badger went on. "You see, this substance, that the ignorant chose to name 'Night Howler serum', was meant to turn fully sane predators into savages, BUT!" He raised a finger. "In reality, the end product has overgrown the creator's intentions and resulted in something we could call a 'mutation enforcing substance'. And in all the victims, it caused a forced return to primal instincts. However, as we can see with your example, it's not just the instincts." Octavius nudged Nick in the chest. "Thousands of years ago, predators were nothing more than killing machines, with bodies to match that purpose. Strength, agility, endurance, senses… Everything in place to find, hunt down and devour their prey. But now? Look around you. If a lion needs a meal, he goes to the fridge. When a tigress is struck by hunger, she can visit the local supermarket. They've become _lazy_. They don't need strong muscles, there are machines for that. Agility? It's not needed to watch TV shows or play video games. What about endurance for running long distances? Useless, we have cars now. And all their senses have been dulled in our age of huge TV screens, loud music and suffocating amounts of perfume."

"Ok, but what's that got to do with some muscle pain?"

The badger pointed a finger at the fox. "Your body reverts to the form it should originally have. To the form of a true, ancient predator. Forget about that modern, weak physique of yours. You have transformed into a _real_ fox, with all its consequences. One of them being your body going over its current limit, hence damaging the muscle tissue and afterwards, regenerating into slightly more adapt form. Rinse and repeat, after numerous cycles like this, your muscles have grown accustomed to your savage capabilities. Plus, let us remember about the possible adrenaline rush, which could allow your body to produce explosive strength for a short amount of time. Oh! And on a different note, tell me, any change in eating habits lately? Anything new on the menu?"

Nick flinched, not liking what the doctor was suggesting with that question. "No." He stated, folding his arms.

"I see. Any change in the _amount_?"

This time the fox didn't reply for few seconds. "I… _may_ have some urge recently to eat more." Nick said eventually, his mind going back to the first time he wanted to gobble up THREE times his usual portion.

"There you go." The doctor waved a paw towards Nick, who still didn't exactly follow the crazy mammal's thinking process. "Your bulky posture is the effect of building up muscle and…" He pointed at the sample under the microscope "… putting up weight. Nearly 150 pounds is not a normal weight for a fox."

Nick couldn't argue with that. "You don't say?" He muttered with a twinge of sarcasm.

Octavius sniggered in a way befitting a mad scientist. "Well, about that… You didn't exactly get fatter, but _denser._ "

When Nick cast him a puzzled look, the doctor looked almost as giddy as a teenage girl before a concert of Justin Beaver.

"What I am saying is this: due to limitations of your body size, instead of quantity, your muscles went with quality. And, aside the increased body weight, it should also result in…" Without any warning, the badger threw a punch at the fox's chest. Nick saw it coming, hardly a speed his enhanced senses couldn't perceive, but didn't move, curious what the crazy doc had in mind. The attack connected, resulting in Nick slightly rolling away on the office chair he was sitting on and in one badger in a doctor's attire, shaking wildly his paw in the air.

"Aargh! Yes! That should happen! Muscles packed so dense within your body, that it resulted in additional sturdiness." He massaged the aching paw.

Rubbing his chin, Nick had to admit that it made sense. *Not only it explains the new weight but also this unusual toughness, but there's still…* He glanced up at the doctor.

"What about the new eating habit?"

Octavius made one last swing of his arm and dropped on a nearby chair. "Simple. More muscle means more demand for energy. Food is the basic fuel for our bodies. Without eating enough, you wouldn't be able to move properly, as all the biological machinery within you would be deprived of the source of energy."

"Okaay, sounds plausible enough." Nick leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Tell me something… If I my muscles can regenerate like that, does it mean that this process is endless?"

The badger shook his head. "Of course not. Dear me, did you think your own body could handle a strain like that? First of all, your heart wouldn't be able to take it."

Nick ears dropped down and his paw instinctively went up to his chest. "My _heart?"_

"Absoluteffirmatively!" The doctor beamed at him, not fazed by the fox's dumbfounded expression. "Even strengthened, as it is now, your blood processing pump won't be able to deal with a sudden change in demand for the scarlet liquid in your veins."

"Come again?"

Octavius put his paws together. "I'm saying that there is a high chance that in case of any display of savagery, your heart could go POP!" He spread his arms, as if showing a rainbow. "Like a firework!"

Nick suddenly felt a cold paw grasping his intestines in a chilling grip. *My heart could…. _burst?!_ Oh God… how many times I have turned savage until now?!* His thoughts once again raced through all the training sessions with Finnick and other situations where he went wild.

 _He could have died._

It was a creepy thing, to learn that you've been a hair's breadth from death and never knew about it before.

"My advice" the badger's voice brought him back from the haunting thoughts "is to be exceedingly cautious in what you are doing. While using your senses is fine, any extraordinary displays of strength might get you on my table for a post-mortem examination, which I'm sure would be very interesting... Well, I mean, it can get you killed."

Nick swallowed. "I'll keep that in mind." He said in a weak voice and another thing nudged his brain. "You mentioned others… Am I right to assume that, apart from keeping my sanity, their condition is different from mine?"

"Oh, quite so! They had to be put in an induced coma due to their condition."

"What?! Why?"

"To avoid severe internal injuries, of course. If left alone, they would have torn all their muscles and tendons to shreds. They rampaged for hours in the hospital environment, those bloody fools calling themselves doctors putting savage predators in square, white rooms with walls… Anyone would go insane. I'm glad I'm not!"

Nick gave him a stare that questioned that judgement.

.

.

After sleeping off the night visit in the hospital, Nick spent the first half of the day going over and over again about the doctor's words. He knew before, that the serum was a danger to his sanity and, potentially, the body. However, hearing a diagnosis from an expert in the field made his mind restless. Lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Nick held up a paw and examined it with a cautious look. *Right now, I have a ticking bomb in my body…* He thought gravelly. The fox returned with his thoughts to those times he overused his enhanced abilities and reflected how many times he could have destroyed his body beyond repair. Or even killed himself.

But the world didn't give him more time to ponder about it, as his phone alarm rang, informing Nick that it was time to get ready for a date. *Ah, yes… The other one of my problems…* It wasn't that he didn't like Jackie, quite the opposite. She was a good friend, a funny companion and a girl you could depend on, all in one. Any male cheetah would fall for her, but for Nick it wasn't so simple. One, he wasn't a cheetah, let alone a feline. Two, 'love' was a foreign concept for him for almost ten years now. Sure he loved his mother, but this was a feeling between a parent and a child, a unique bond that they created in the moment of his birth and had little to do with sways of a heart towards a complete stranger.

Still… he was going on a date.

A date he knew that wasn't going to end well, as he planned to cut any further attempts from Jackie, to change their friendship into something else.

.

.

Jacqueline Spotters was more nervous than on any other day at the academy or at the graduation ceremony. Right now, she was waiting at the entrance to the cinema where Nick decided to invite her for the start of their date. As for the looks, Jackie decided to go with a dark blue shirt, with the top button left undone and plain jeans, hoping that she was right in guessing that Nick didn't like flashy females. The feline arrived 15 minutes before the agreed time, just to be sure that she won't give Nick an excuse to tease her about being late. And standing there for barely five minutes, she was already approached by a male cheetah, but sent him off with just a glare. She still wasn't sure what exactly the fox planned for the evening and the anticipation was nearly killing her.

„You're early." A sudden voice from behind made her jump with a small yelp.

Nick held up his paws. "Whoa, it's just me." He said with a hint of amusement.

Jackie gasped and grabbed her chest. „Nick! You want to give me a heart attack?!"

The fox replied with a smirk. „Wow, I only said 'hi' and you're already weak at the knees. This has to be a record." He was wearing his usual, green shirt with a tie, plus the khaki pants.

„Har, har. It is rude to surprise a lady in such a manner."

This comment made him raise a brow. „Spots, this week I saw you taking down a perp, yelling words I wouldn't dare repeating in front of my dear mother. Hardly a behavior fitting a lady."

Jackie sent him a grin. „Touché, but the guy had it coming, just wouldn't shut up."

"Fair enough." He indicated the entrance to the cinema with a nod of his head. "Shall we?"

The cheetah gave him the best smile she could show in her nervous state of mind. "Sure."

.

.

In one of the offices in a skyscraper in Tundratown a glass fell down on the hard floor, breaking into sparkling pieces.

The double door swung open and an arctic vixen rushed into the office, alarmed by the sound. She spotted her employer bent double on his chair and coughing violently. The red fox's body was shaking with spasms and he held a paw tightly pressed against his mouth.

"Sir!" She ran to his side. The vixen was rubbing his back, the trembling of the body traveling through her arm.

The attack subsided slowly and the fox finally removed his paw, now painted red with blood. He wheezed heavily, looking at the liquid before him.

"Damn it!" He coughed up the words. The fox scrunched up his face in anger and slammed the bloodied fist on the desk. "We're running out of time. Get me that goat here immediately."

His secretary hesitated. "Sir… with your current state-"

The vulpine cast her a glance that made the vixen tremble. She took a step back.

" _Bring him._ "

.

.

The two predators were strolling down the street, the female cheetah laughing so hard that she had to wipe off tears.

"Ohh dear…" She gasped for some air. "Seriously, that guy's face was so hilarious!"

They just got out of a restaurant, where Nick guided them after the movie and had some fun by pretending that Jackie was Nick's adopted daughter. The surprised looks they got were well worth the act.

"Aww daddy! But you promised me!" The feline said in a childish, girly voice and again burst out with laughter.

Nick scolded her with a raised finger. "Young lady, I will not permit such horrible behavior."

And they went on with the banter, all the way to Jackie's home. Once there the female cheetah glanced up at the wall of the building and then turned her gaze to Nick.

"I… I had fun today, Nick. It was a nice date." She said, keeping her paws behind her back.

"Well, that was the point. I'm glad you liked it." Nick put his paws into the pockets of his pants. "Especially, when it is the only one we'll have."

Her expression shifted into a sad one almost immediately. "Nick…"

Now his face became serious and he pointed a finger at her. "Don't, Spots. Whatever you have in mind, don't pursue that thought."

The girl looked crestfallen. Still, she took a step forward. "But-"

" _Don't."_ His voice dropped in temperature, yet Jackie refused to yield.

"Why? Why won't you give it a chance? You don't like me?"

Nick shook his head. "I like you, but only as a _friend_. Nothing more."

She took another step towards him. "You can't know until you try, Nick. Didn't we have fun today?"

The vulpine folded his arms. "I had fun fooling around with my friend Finnick, eating dinners with my mother and working with Carrots, yet I don't go on dates with any of the mentioned mammals." He turned around, intending to leave.

Hearing this, the feline flinched. "Is this because of Judy?" She asked in a low voice.

"Officer Hopps is a great partner and my best friend, nothing more. She has nothing to do with this." As he said that, a tiny sting appeared in his chest. Nick chose to ignore it.

"Then why choose her as your partner? Why not any other officer?" Her voice started to quiver at the edges.

The fox shrugged. "She and I have history. To cut long story short I owe her, she has changed my life, Spots."

At this point, Jackie could not stop herself any longer. The first tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "And you have changed mine." This time her voice was clearly shaken.

He cast her one last glance over his shoulder and started walking. "I'm sorry if that gave you wrong impression about us. Good night, Spots."

Jackie stood on the pavement, her paws clenched, fighting back the flowing tears. But even with wet traces on her cheeks, the feline's eyes managed to maintain a determined spark.

"I won't give up, Nick!" She yelled after him, but the fox did not stop and walked off into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, dear readers!**

 **Most important thing: thank you so much for your support and reviews! You are incredible!**

 **To address several comments:**

 **Zeronone and zooLover: Yes, I am aware that heart is also a muscle, but that's why I used the word "sudden". For instance, when you want to go running, you do some stretching first to avoid pulling a muscle. An instant action might cause harm even to the strongest muscle.**

 **Zeronone: Thanks for pointing out the thing with the gun caliber, I'll try to deal with it in the next chapter**

 **Lynja Fairy: You are responsible for me almost choking on my tea when I read your review. ;)**

 **Also, we'll be picking up speed on the relationships, so expect some sparks flying pretty soon. :) Add to that, in the next chapter, Nick getting his claws bloody (no, not with Will), Judy and Vivian talking about the past and we'll have some explanation for Nick's memorizing ability.**

 **Oh and I put some references in this chapter too, who's willing to find them?**

 **Chapter 28**

Monday mornings were never Nick's favorites. Well, more like at the bottom of the list. Still, he got up, took a shower and prepared himself for the upcoming day. He was a bit concerned about Jackie, as she didn't seem to drop the idea of them being a couple. And he couldn't allow that. *The more she gets invested into such a fake relationship, the more she'll get hurt in the end…* With that thought, Nicholas Wilde started another week of his life as a police officer.

.

.

"You've got to be kidding me…" The fox deflated after hearing Bogo's words. "We're here only for a week and we're supposed to have sparring matches?!"

The buffalo folded his massive arms. "Got a problem with that, Wilde?"

"Well, I'm more of a think-tank type of guy, not a one-mammal army. If you're looking for something like that, she's sitting on my right." Nick pointed at his partner with a thumb. Judy reacted with a grin at his compliment. As one of the smallest mammals in the force they were sharing a chair in the front row. Every night Nick was practicing his self-control with that horrible audio track from Finnick, even more after the events in Bunny Burrow. Right now, he was in control of his instincts, though it was tough in the beginning. Being in the presence of so many other predators, which in ancient times would be enemies and right next to someone, who nature destined to be his species' favorite snack. So far, the sane Nick was winning.

"I'm sure that we'll put your brain to use in due time, however you're not talking yourself out of this."

"But…"

"I _don't care_ , Wilde." Bogo snapped at the fox.

"What's the matter, Nick? Scared of losing?" Nick spun around on the seat and spotted Jackie two rows behind him, grinning like a maniac. *What the hell is she playing at?!* She looked as if yesterday's events rolled off her like water off a duck's back.

He quickly turned back to Bogo. "Can I call in sick?"

The buffalo eyed him from head to toe. "You don't look sick to me. End of discussion!"

"I'll be by the end of the day…" Nick grumbled to himself.

A small paw rested on his arm. "Oh come on, Nick. A little activity will do you good and it's not like these fights are for real." Judy tried to reassure him with a smile. The fox groaned and cast another glance at Jackie.

The feline sent him a wink.

"Uh, you sure about that, Carrots?"

.

.

The ring was placed in the back of the precinct's building, right next to the ZPD's private gym. All force members assigned for today's sparring matches were present, including Nick, Judy, Jackie and Marcus. Rupert was on patrol and his turn would be on another day. And the second round was scheduled for tomorrow.

Jackie and Nick were first in line and the cheetah was more than eager to step into the ring and practically jumped in, right after gearing up with required equipment.

"Come on, Nick! Or you're going to make a lady wait?" She spun around and chirped towards her opponent.

The fox had a resigned look on his face when sliding between the ropes and facing Jackie. "What's gotten into you, Spots? Too much coffee in the morning?" He attempted a joke, but didn't exactly feel like joking right now.

She just smiled and punched the gloved paws together. "Nope, just need to work out a little _stress."_ And without warning she dashed forward.

Nick jumped to the side, but Jackie was quick to react and instantly changed direction of her assault to follow the fox. The vulpine had a hard time blocking her attacks, which came with blurring speed. Jabs and kicks showered his body and he only blocked a few, the rest landing square on his torso and legs. He had to divide his attention into defending and focusing on not showing his savage condition. Though as the fight progressed, it became increasingly more difficult. Jackie's attacks were sharp and left little openings, which Nick could exploit only by revealing his abnormal abilities. And the feline seemed to be enjoying this situation.

With barely any choice left, Nick stepped in, forcing Jackie to fight on a very short distance, something he knew that didn't allow her to fully use her speed advantage. With shorter arms and smaller posture, it was the opposite for Nick. The cheetah clicked her tongue and jumped back, the fox following her swiftly, never allowing the girl to put some distance between them.

" _What are you doing?!"_ Nick hissed so only she could hear him. He blocked an attempted swing with his forearm.

" _Letting off some steam"_ she hissed back " _and thinking of a way to make you change your mind."_ Jackie used her knee for a frontal attack, forcing Nick to step aside. After ducking another strike, he stepped in again.

" _Then give up already as I'm NOT changing it."_

 _"_ _Nope."_ She instantly leaned forward and headbutted the fox to the general cheer and whistles of the audience. Nick swore under his breath and staggered backwards. Jackie took this opportunity and charged forward. But the fox let out a growl, dived under her fist and slammed his body against her stomach, wrapping arms around her waist. In effect, he toppled her backwards and Jackie's back hit the ground, with Nick on top of her.

" _Stop it, Spots!"_

 _"_ _Not a chance!"_ She huffed and raised her leg to kick him off.

The fox rolled on the ring's ground and jumped to his feet. *Since it looks like this… time to lose…* As Jackie closed in on him again and attacked with a series of kicks. Nick put up block for a high kick a bit slower than necessary. The cheetah's hindpaw connected with the side of his head, sending the fox to the ground. Another round of cheers echoed within the gym, but they slowly quieted down when Nick did not get up.

Someone sounded off a whistle, signalling the end of the match.

A ZPD medic hurried to Nick's side, but Jackie was already taking off the gear and stepping out of the ring with a grumpy expression. She knew he was fine, as just before her kick landed on his head, the fox sent her a wink. And as a confirmation of her suspicion, Nick finally sat up and rubbed his head, complaining about a possible bruise.

.

.

After the bear medic took Nick to the medical office for a proper check-up, it was Judy's turn. Her match wasn't long and the result hardly a surprise. Wolford landed on the ground after just one minute and the doe won by a knockout. Again. Now all she could do was to wait for her tomorrow's spar against Jackie.

Some more action appeared in Marcus' spar against Delgato. Being roughly the same size and weight, it was more of a match of equals than other fights.

The lion kept both his paws up in a guard, while Marcus held his left fist under the chin and the right one in an almost relaxed position by his side. He kept shuffling his hindpaws, eyes studying the opponent.

Delgato went in first, throwing few jabs to test the tiger's reflexes. Marcus dodged them with ease. The lion attacked with his right paw and it was blocked by the tiger's left forearm. The striped predator reached out and grabbed the back of Delgato's head. He pulled and stepped to his right, effectively sending the senior officer stumbling forward. The crowd awarded this move with a cheer. Delgato recomposed himself and attacked again, this time with a sweeping kick. But his opponent simply lifted his forward leg to avoid it and followed with a one-two combo to the head that made the lion stagger a bit. But Delgato snarled, shaking his head and pressed on again. But his next kick was blocked by the tiger's knee and following jabs were dodged. He tried to strike with a right hook but Marcus ducked and spun around, rising his leg for a high kick and hit the lion on the back of the head. Delgato staggered to the ropes and used them to bounce back with extra force and caught the tiger in a similar way as Nick did with Jackie. He tried to lift Marcus and throw him but the tiger delivered several elbows on the lion's back, forcing him to loosen the grip. But Delgato was stubborn and, just as Marcus pushed him away, managed to land a kick on his opponent's stomach. The fighters broke away and Delgato attacked again, with a combination of kicks and punches, Marcus dodging some of them and blocking the rest. He stopped an incoming right punch with the left forearm and instantly put his right paw behind Delgato's elbow, pushing the lion's arm to the side. He followed it by sliding his right arm around his opponent's throat and positioning himself behind him to grab Delgato in a rear choke hold. The lion tried to pry the tiger's arm off him but without success. So he switched tactics and backpedaled to the corner of the ring, where he slammed Marcus' back on the mitt covered post. The tiger grunted and his grip loosened a bit, just enough for Delgato to grab his arm with both paws and bend forward to throw the striped predator over his shoulder. Marcus landed heavily on his back, but rolled over and quickly sprung to his feet.

A whistle's sound pierced the air.

"Okay, I'd say that's enough! Good work, guys!" The gym head announced as he stopped the fight. Both fighters relaxed and lowered their guards. They even smiled and bumped fists in recognition of a nice match.

.

.

Just as the other matches were in progress, Nick sat in the medical office waiting for the lynx doctor to finish the process of checking if the fox was really fine after receiving such a blow to the head. And the vulpine felt perfectly okay, right up till the moment, when a nurse came into the room. As soon as the female wolf's scent hit Nick's nose, his whole body stiffened. He felt a need to sniff the air more and his nose twitched uncontrollably. *What the hell?!* Luckily, the doctor has already done all the examination he wanted and was now writing out documentation with his computer so he didn't see it. Then the fox noticed that his body wanted to start panting and eyes were drawn to the figure of the nurse. Nick forced himself to stay still on the bed, as if nothing was happening, but as the seconds passed he felt a growing headache in his skull. The nurse approached the doctor by his desk and leaned down to ask him something, not aware that by doing so, she offered the vulpine a clear view of her bushy tail and her rear wrapped in the nurse's uniform. Nick's ears twitched and he felt something else twitch too. *OH CRAP! THIS BLASTED SERUM!* He shut his eyes and forced himself to think of the most gruesome and depressing pictures and thoughts he could imagine. With a past like his he didn't have to look far.

After few agonizing moments, he could hear someone walking out and his nose confirmed that it was a female. He dared to open his eyes again and breathed with relief as the nurse really left the room.

"Well, officer Wilde." The doctor stopped tapping on the keyboard and turned to the fox again. "You are clear to go, but no more sparring today and remember not to overexert yourself for the rest of the day. No crazy chases after criminals, alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind. I can always ask them to stop in the name of law." He said the last sentence with theatrical seriousness.

The lynx raised a brow. "Riight, off you go."

The vulpine didn't need any further encouragement and left the medical office. *Overexert? No worries, not that it would kill me. Har, har…* Nick joked to himself, not exactly in the mood for being cheerful and optimistic. He headed back to the locker room to change into his uniform, glad that he wouldn't have to fight anyone today. On his way there he experienced similar sensation as with the nurse, whenever he passed by a female officer. The vulpine gritted his teeth and sped up. Getting to his locker, he stripped from the blue training t-shirt with the ZPD emblem on it and threw it into the metal compartment. Then, another spike of pain pierced his head and Nick groaned, grabbing his head. This new symptom had him worried, to say the least. Never before he felt such a reaction in presence of a female, even from a different species. *If this goes on, I'll have to-*

"Nick." Said a voice by the door.

The fox froze. He didn't dare to turn to the speaker. "What can I do for you, Spots?" Nick did his best, for his voice to sound casual. He was trapped, the locker room had only on exit.

"You know the answer for that…" She replied in a voice, that Nick could describe as filled with expectation.

The fox slammed the locker door shut and put both his hands on the cold metal for support as he hung his head. Nick still didn't look at the cheetah, but he started feeling the first symptoms of arousal. Her scent began invading his nostrils.

"Did I ever tell you the definition of _insanity_?" He muttered mostly to the floor. "Insanity... is... doing the exact same thing over and over again, expecting it change… The thing is, I already rejected you once." Only then he turned to her and his eyes shot wide open, as he was so focused on ignoring her presence with his senses that he never noticed when she walked right up to him. She was still dressed in her training clothes, the t-shirt clinging to her well-toned body.

"Nick…" She said softly, her gaze locked on the vulpine's eyes. "There is one thing you should know about members of my family."

The fox adorned a puzzled expression. "Oh really? And what would tha-"

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Nick could swear that half of his brain melted at that point. All of his senses were already hypersensitive to a female's presence and what Jackie just did sent them into overload. His nose was overflowing with her scent. The savage within him roared for more and the body was more than willing to oblige. Both of the fox's paws shot forward without his permission and grabbed the front of the feline's t-shirt, pulling her into the kiss.

.

.

Judy watched the rest of the fights and right after that she headed to the medical office to check up on Nick. To her pleasant surprise, she found out that the lynx already examined him and let the fox go. This meant that Nick has already gone to their desks or was still in the locker room. Either way, they'll meet up soon to go on their patrol duty so the doe decided to hit the showers first. On the way there, her sensitive ears picked up noises coming from the locker room.

"… _of my family"_ That was Jackie. Her interest piqued, Judy approached the entrance.

" _Oh really? And what would tha-"_ This voice belonged to Nick.

She appeared in the doorway and her jaw dropped at the sight.

.

.

Jackie purred into Nick's mouth when she felt being pulled in. Despite their size and anatomical differences, it was pretty easy for their lips to work out the best way of contact.

On the other paw, Nick's mind was a mess. Part of him demanded this, was exhilarated by the feeling and wanted to take it a step further. But whatever remained of the fox's rational thought was now revolting. *This is not me, I didn't want this!* And he summoned the bits of sanity still left in him and countered the hypnotizing effect of the serum with one of the worst memories in his life.

 _Irene._

This mental strike disturbed his savage needs for only a brief moment, but it was enough. He instantly regained full command of his body and refused to yield again. He pushed the cheetah away to an arm's length, still griping the t-shirt. Jackie had a bit disappointed look, but she licked her lips and smiled.

"To answer your question, we are really bad in giving up on things we want." The feline said this in a low voice. "So, how was it?" She teased him. And then Nick did something that surprised her completely. The fox snarled and twisted himself 180 degrees, pulling the feline with him and slamming her back at the metal lockers. Jackie let out a yelp and found herself to be now sitting on the floor, face to face with an angry vulpine. His lip curled upwards, presenting rows of sharp teeth which clearly indicated his state of mind. Nick used the anger to overcome the rising lust.

"You just went one step too far!"

She frowned at these words. "What? But-"

"It's not me, got it?!" He cut in with a bark. "This wasn't me, but that rotten serum!"

Even with his fangs mere inches from her face, Jackie still managed a weak smirk. "That's not exactly how I felt it. Or maybe you're just telling yourself that, using the serum as an excuse?"

A growl rattled in Nick's throat, his sanity and self-control pushed to the utmost limit. He tightened the grip on her clothes and lifted her off the ground, the cheetah's back still pressed to the lockers.

"Listen here, right now I am barely holding myself back!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "This would never happen if not for this cursed toxin! So don't push me or you'll experience what's it like to be ravaged by a savage fox!"

Even with this threat and the insane look in his eyes, Jackie's expression went from shocked one to that of acceptance. She slowly reached out and placed her paw on his cheek.

"And if say that I wouldn't mind?" The girl whispered.

The fox's head once again experienced excruciating migraine. Primal instincts within him were howling in fury to let them hold the reins of the body again. *This… _this fool!*_ Nick let out an angry roar and tossed the cheetah aside, one of his claws accidentally ripping open the front of her t-shirt in the process. Jackie landed on her back with a grunt and lifted herself up on the elbows, in effect showing Nick her bare stomach and a glimpse of her sports bra.

Seeing this, the fox suddenly felt a wave of heat spreading throughout his body. The control he had till now started slipping from his fingers again. *No… I will _NOT_ allow this!* Two conflicting sides of him clashed within his mind, battling for supremacy. Nick spun around, now his back to Jackie and grasped his head with both paws, as if it could prevent the aching skull from cracking open. And then the savage's side strategy changed from shouting demands to whispering tempting words.

 _Do it…_

*Shut up…*

 _You want this…_

*Shut up!*

 _You want HER…_

Nick bent down, clenching his head with both paws. "SHUT UP!" He screamed.

Jackie blinked and quickly got to her hindpaws, seeing the fox's behavior. "Nick?"

Without any other choices at paw, Nick yanked open his locker, snatched the t-shirt and stormed out of the room, leaving the stupefied feline behind.

.

.

Judy was walking through the corridors of the Precinct One, constantly going over the scene she witnessed few moments ago. It was clear that Jackie managed to woo Nick successfully. Not wanting to interrupt the mammals, she directed her steps elsewhere, now wandering aimlessly. She was happy for them, yet one thing had her puzzled. If she was happy, why couldn't she smile while having the image of Nick and Jackie connected in a kiss? She kissed with Will so many times already that she should've been used to other mammals kissing each other.

 _How would it feel to kiss a fox?_

Judy's ears shot right up, red as a rose along with her face. The doe shook her head so vigorously it could've fallen off her shoulders. It was so bizarre a thought that it shocked her why would she even think about it in a first place. She already was in a relationship and being serious about anything she did, Judy never even considered being unfaithful. Then why…

 _Shut up!_

Her ears pricked at the sound, as she immediately recognized her partner's voice. It came from the vicinity of the locker room.

"Nick?" Weird thoughts temporarily forgotten, Judy headed towards the source of the voice.

.

.

Nick raced through the corridors while putting on his shirt. He had only one goal in mind: _to get out._ That and meeting with doctor Pawsregmont to find some sort of solution for this. *Could this have something to do with the fact that it's already December?* He rushed past a surprised raccoon and headed to the corridor that lead to the main lobby. *But if this connected with the mating season, why did I feel the effects only after the sparring with Jackie?* The fox was almost to the corner when his savage sense of smell saved him from a disaster.

His nostrils picked up the familiar scent of lavender and carrots coming from the corridor behind the corner. *OH CRAP!* Nick's eyes shot wide open and his brain almost evaporated. He didn't even see her yet, but was sure that the moment he lays eyes on her, he'll be a goner. If there was such a strong effect from just the smell, not comparable even to Jackie, it was dead certain that he'd be locked up for assaulting a fellow officer. And just then, his legs refused to cooperate – not a good thing while running at full speed. By some miracle he was able to regain control just before falling to the ground. Nick's claws scratched the floor as the fox did his best to brake his run and change its direction. His hindpaws almost skidded on the floor's tiles when the vulpine retreated into the passage he just came from. Panic and adrenaline boosted his already fast legs and he covered the distance in time that would make Woofsain Bolt look like a sloth.

His knowledge of the building's layout now came in handy and he was able to find a different route to the exit. Not caring about an excuse for leaving the precinct during his shift without any notice, Nick ran outside and in the direction of the hospital.

.

.

Judy poked her head into the locker room. She saw Jackie finishing buttoning up her uniform.

"Hey, everything ok?" The doe asked, eyeing the room in search of the fox.

"More or less, what's up?"

"Well, I just heard Nick screaming and thought that something happened." Judy admitted, for now not mentioning that she saw them kissing.

"Not much…" Jackie said that to her opened locker, as she put the training clothes inside. "But let me tell you one thing…" She continued while putting on the kevlar vest. The feline closed the door and headed for the exit. When she was passing the bunny, Jackie paused for a moment and cast the doe a glance. "I'm not going to lose." The cheetah stated with a determined look and went down the corridor.

Judy was left with a puzzled expression and a lingering feeling that Jackie's statement was not linked to their match tomorrow.

.

.

Octavius Pawsregmont strolled towards the door to his office. Someone was hammering on the wood from outside.

"Yes, yes, I am on my way." He opened them. "How can I-"

Nick barged in, pushing the doctor back. He kicked the door close and turned to the badger.

"I need an explanation, doc!" The fox huffed, panting slightly after his long run.

"Mr. Wilde! What happened?" Octavius smiled at the vulpine. "Any new symptoms you'd like to share?"

"Yes! Ten minutes ago, I barely stopped myself from assaulting a fellow officer and I'd like to know why!"

The badger raised a brow. "To know why did you stop?"

"No! Why is this happening?! And why I almost went out of control with just the smell of my partner?!"

"One moment, from the beginning, please. When did this start?" The doctor reached to his desk for a notebook and a pen.

Nick collapsed on a chair by the wall and covered his face with paws. "Less than an hour ago. It was right after a sparring match and I ended up in a doctor's office for a checkup-"

"Wait! What checkup? Why? Did you get injured? How? Where?" Octavius went on in his rattling manner.

"Does it matter?" Nick grunted.

"Anything can matter!"

The fox raised his paws. "Alright, alright already! I got a kick to the side of my head. Nothing much, just a slight headache."

"A-ha! But that could have altered something in your current mental state. Especially if you're constantly straining yourself not to eat someone." Octavius pointed out to him.

Nick scratched his cheek with a finger, not sure if he should disclose this. *But anything could matter, right…* He sighed internally. "It's… it's not exactly the need to 'kill' rather… it's about… mating…" The fox muttered, not looking at the doctor.

Octavius Pawsregmont had a look of a mammal that was deprived of a great discovery, just to be shown another one.

"Mating?! Are you serious?!" He yelled, but then immediately raised a paw. "Wait, that would fit… Of course! December, fox mating season, hypersensitivity towards females, combined with savage senses…" The doctor counted the facts on his fingers.

Nick stood up from the chair and started circling around the office. "Yes, yes, great… But my colleague is a cheetah and, what's more, my partner is a rabbit, doc! She's a bunny! And I'm a fox! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, it just could be something new to the scientific world. I mean, a prey and predator pairing is a bit unorthodox, especially two biologically predestined enemies… But it doesn't mean that it's impossible."

The fox frowned hearing this. "What? No, forget it. I just want to know how can I control this!"

Before responding, the badger rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well… you could try mating with the rabbit. It could relieve the tension an-"

Nick quickly stepped in and barked. " _No!"_

Octavius adorned a sheepish look on his face and raised his paws in defensive gesture. "I understand. No mating. Duly noted. Now… could you let me down, please?" The fox blinked and realized that he was holding the doctor in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh… right, sorry…" He mumbled an apology as he lowered the badger back on the floor.

"No worries, no worries. We simply found an explanation, a key if you prefer, to your savage outbursts. That is a good thing." He brushed his clothes with both paws.

"A key?"

Octavius tapped Nick on the chest with a finger. "Your _partner._ "

"My… partner?"

"Precisely!" An enthusiastic clap from the badger made the fox blink. "My hypothesis would be that your rabbit partner is especially compatible with you due to some emotional link or affection between you two."

"Hold on… " Nick held up a paw. " _Affection?"_

"Yes, trust, friendship, understanding, lo-"

The fox's arm shot forward, placing a paw over the badger mouth. " _Enough!"_

Doctor Pawsregmont mumbled something but then his brows rose in sudden realization. He tapped Nick's arm and pointed on his paw. Reluctantly, the vulpine lowered his arm, allowing the mammal to speak again, not sure if he won't regret this decision.

"I understand now. I mean your main issue with control. But this is psychology, emotions and the mental stuff, it's Shavi's field not mine." Octavius turned around and headed for his personal laboratory. "I can give you something to suppress your _lustful_ outbursts, but you must be aware that it's only a half measure and treats only the symptoms. If you wish to take care of the _source_ , you must either be administered the Night Howler cure as soon as possible, and no I don't have it here, it is kept in the pharmaceutical company that created it, we only received enough doses for the 'official savages'. The other option is to embrace everything that comes with your savage condition, be it physical or psychological."

The fox cringed at the idea of fully accepting his savage state. *To completely let loose in front of Carrots?* His mind deviously tried to feed him with images what could happen. * _Not a chance!*_ Nick shook his head to get rid of any crazy ideas regarding the bunny.

"Here you go." Doctor's voice was something Nick used to hook himself into reality again. The badger handed him an unnamed pill bottle and three syringes. "The pills are the strongest heat medicine on the market right now, use them half an hour before going to work, they should be effective for around nine hours."

"And the shots?"

"Haloperidol. In case of emergency inject it intravenously and you should feel a relaxing effect within seconds."

Hearing the explanation, Nick nodded in acknowledgement. "Sounds useful."

"Oh, it is. It's normally used to control outbursts of mentally ill patients."

The fox froze for a moment, considering what the badger just said. "Then why do you have it?"

Octavius Pawsregmont grinned in response.

.

.

Before returning to the precinct, Nick took the pill to calm his savage's side _urges_. And after waiting for around 30 minutes he tested it by walking down the street among the normal city crowd. He was able to breathe with relief, as none of the females the went past never triggered a reaction like those he experienced before. The drug didn't exactly block everything, since Nick still found himself to be slightly attracted to several females, but he could easily distract himself from paying them any attention. With this, the fox was ready to take the final, most dangerous test.

Spending the rest of the shift with his partner.

Few minutes later he entered the main lobby of the precinct and approached the reception desk.

"Hey, Clawhauser." Nick greeted the feline.

Benjamin put on his broad smile, as he waved a paw to welcome Nick. "Where have you been, Nick? Judy was running all over the place trying to find you after the sparring matches."

The trademark smirk of a hustler appeared on the fox's face. "Why, I had some emergency to deal with, surely Carrots will understand that."

The feline didn't look convinced. "Umm, she was pretty ticked off by your disappearance…" He rubbed the back of his broad head. "When passing by here, she was muttering something about shaving your tail."

Nick's smirk widened. "Aww, I am touched how strong are her feelings for me." And then his nose informed him that a certain bunny is closing in on him behind his back. It was comforting that her closeness did not have the same effect on him as before. Her smell was sweet and inviting, but nothing more than that. "She is so cute when she gets angry." He said out loud and the smell suddenly got a lot closer. *Oops…* Nick stepped aside just as Judy's hindpaw went through the air where the fox was standing a second ago.

Using her agility, she landed easily on the floor and spun towards her partner. "Don't call me 'cute'!" She exclaimed with an angry expression. "Where the hell have you been?! You're lucky that Bogo didn't notice your absence yet!"

First thing she got from the fox was a grin, followed by words said with a smooth voice. "I wouldn't dare leaving the precinct during my shift if it wasn't something of utmost importance." He folded his arms on his chest and continued before Judy could interrupt. "Family matters, Fluff. But I have it sorted out and I'm back, no harm done, eh?"

The doe put her balled paws on her hips. "What 'family matters'?"

Nick waved a finger at his partner. "Uh-uh, Carrots. 'Family' means _private._ Relatives only and I don't recall you having last name 'Wilde'. And there would be only one way of you getting it." He sent her a wink and this resulted in the bunny's ears dropping down and a deep blush decorating her face, just as he planned.

"Veeery funny, Slick. Very funny…" She mumbled in return. "I bet chief is going to love that excuse."

Nick leaned down for his eyes to be on the same level as the doe's, as well as to test the limits of the medicine. "He won't know unless you tell him. So… any plans to sell out your partner?"

Judy ran a paw down her face. "Uhh! You dumb, insufferable, irresponsible…"

"Don't forget 'devilishly handsome'." He chimed in cheerfully and that remark earned him a punch in the stomach. Due to densely packed muscles, for him it was comparable to a friendly nudge. Still, he massaged the hit spot with a sour expression. "You're hurting me, Fluff."

"Rubbish, I can tell that you hardly felt that." But she visibly relaxed and tapped the fox on the arm as she walked past him. "I'll forget about your blunder if you write the report you were supposed to file in on Friday."

Nick followed her, as she headed towards the offices, no doubt to their desks. The vulpine waved to Benjamin and hurried after her partner. "Sorry, mind like a sieve, I must have forgotten about it." He stated innocently with arms folded behind his head.

Judy snorted hearing this. "Getting senile, Nick? How hard it must be for you to feel old already."

*Oh? I can play with this…* The fox grinned at his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So all that talk 'I know everybody' was just for show? I'm disappointed, officer Wilde."

His ears twitched. "Excuse me?"

She gave him a side glance. "All talk and nothing to back it up." The doe shrugged her arms in a mocking manner. "That memory capable of remembering the entire city? Smoke and mirrors, Nick. Smoke and mirrors…"

"Hey now… I know what you're playing. Trying to convince me into saying something you'll record on that pen of yours."

Judy simply smiled and went ahead. "Yeah, yeah, Grandpa Nick."

The fox gritted his teeth. "Fine! I'll prove it to you!"

"Whatever, Slick…" It was almost a yawn.

"I can memorize anything!" Nick blurted out after his partner. "Try me! I'll accept any challenge!"

That made her stop and look over her shoulder. "Oh? You're proposing a bet then?"

The vulpine folded his arms. "Fine! But if I win, you'll have to obey my one order. _Any_ kind of order. You dare to try?"

If smugness could be measured, Judy's expression would have to be counted in miles. "You're on. But if I win, you'll have to obey _me._ It's only fair."

"Deal. How about right now? I'll even give you an opportunity to choose the challenge, so you won't whine afterwards that I cheated."

With the same smile, the doe reached for her iCarrot. "How thoughtful of you." After several swipes of the screen Judy gave him the phone. It showed a picture of a family tree. A _huge_ family tree. Even the word 'humongous' probably wouldn't be good enough. There were hundreds of names.

"My family tree. Over two thousand members. You're challenge is to name at least three-quarters of them. You have five minutes to memorize them." Just as she was talking, Nick's eyes were already scanning the vast sheet, his savage vision allowing to do it without enlarging the picture much.

"And I'll be generous. If you wish to withdraw now, I'll only ask of you to fill your reports on time for a whole month, so think it throu-" Nick shoved the phone back into her paws and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

"Bonnie and Steward Hopps. Siblings: Aaron, Abe, Abigail, Adam, Adrian, Agatha, Agnes, Aiden…" He went off in a monotone voice to the shocked expression on the bunny's face. And her eyes grew wider with every passing minute as Nick went on in naming all her aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers and sisters in law, finishing with the complete list of her own siblings. "…Whitney, Wilson, Winston, Zachary, Zoe, Zack. That about it?" The question at the end surprised the doe, who was staring at the phone, checking his answer, as even she didn't remember all of the names in her family.

"W-what?" She stuttered in response.

Nick slightly leaned down. "Is that correct?" Now it was his turn to show a smug grin.

"Huh? Y-yeah…" Judy was still astonished with the precision of his answer. He recited every name on the list. Every _single one_ of more than two thousand names. And he looked at the list for less thirty seconds. The bunny had a hard time processing this. The only explanation would be that fox cheated, but she had no idea how he could have pulled it off. He was right in front of her, eyes closed, no way of checking the list… Her train of thought was interrupted when Nick's finger lifted her chin up.

Surprised amethyst met mesmerizing emerald.

"You said 'anything', right?" These words came to her wrapped in a low, husky voice that made her legs tremble.

"W-w-wait! Nick, about that…" She tried to back away and he let her do it, following the doe with his gaze.

"Are you going back on your word?"

This made her stop. Judy hung her head. "No…" She muttered quietly and Nick chuckled at her response.

"Good, very good! Sooo… about that order, hmm…" Nick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, while Judy looked like a convict waiting for the axe of embarrassment to fall. "You know… I actually can't think of anything right now, I'll decide on that later." He rustled the fur on top of her head and headed for the gym's locker room. "Don't worry, I'll write the report today. Now let me just _hop_ in my uniform and we can go out on the patrol." And he went down the corridor, leaving his bunny friend behind. A bunny red as a beetroot when she realized what kind of scenarios she came up with what would Nick want of her after using such a seductive voice.

.

.

The streets of Zootopia were a bit chilly this day, but it did not stop the criminals to take a break for a cup of tea in the warmth of their houses. Judy and Nick got a tip that someone was planning on robbing the jewelry store on the Furry avenue. When they got there and parked their cruiser the duo decided to speak to the owner first. As they were approaching the entrance of the shop, Nick's nose picked up a familiar scent from a narrow alley on the other side of the road.

"You know what, Carrots? Go on and speak with the owner, I'll just do a quick sweep of the area, ok? I'll be back in a jiffy." And he sauntered off before she could question his words. Rolling her eyes, Judy pushed the door and went inside the shop.

At the same time, Nick went around the building vis-à-vis the jeweler. This allowed him to enter the alley he saw earlier from the other end and there he saw them. Two pigs were hiding behind the trash container and putting on balaclavas. They were so focused on it that they didn't even notice when Nick approached them.

"What's up, guys?" He greeted the duo cheerfully. Both mammals jumped with a short yelp. One of them reached clumsily for a knife at his belt and managed to point it at the fox. "Aww, you don't remember an old friend?" He grinned at them, intending to have some fun. *Bonks and Jeff…* These two were known for their criminal record and stupidity. Two things that didn't match well.

The taller of the pigs squinted his eyes. "Nick?! Mammal, you'll scare us to death!"

"Yeah!" Added the second one. "And what's the getup? You're now a boy in blue?"

The fox waved a paw dismissively. "Naw, just a costume for a new hustle, Bonks. But what are you doing here?"

The pigs exchanged glances. "If you have to know… we're going to hit that jewelry store." Jeff pointed with a thumb over his shoulder.

Nick cast a glance in that direction. "Umm, I wouldn't recommend that." Cautiousness in his voice made them frown.

"Huh? Why?"

"I happen to have info that the cops know that something is up and sent in their best officer to secure the store. Word is that she's so cruel, so vicious that already over fifty thieves landed in the hospital because of her!"

"Err… you sure?"

Bonks scratched his head. "Uh, Jeff? Maybe we should think it over?"

Nick's eyes suddenly went wide as he spotted something behind the pigs. "Too late!" He hissed and pushed their heads down, so they won't be seen from the street. "There she is!"

Jeff and Bonks looked over the edge of the trash container. They saw Judy, just as she walked out of the jeweler's shop.

"Where?" Whispered one of the pigs.

Nick pointed Judy with a finger. "There!"

Bonks squinted at that direction. "What? Behind the rabbit?"

"It _is_ the rabbit!"

Jeff grunted and sprang up. "You silly sod!"

Nick flinched. "What?"

Bonks also stood up. "You got us all worked up!"

"Well, that's no ordinary rabbit."

This comment made Jeff roll his eyes. "Ohh, really?"

"That's the most foul, cruel, bad-tempered mammal you ever set eyes on!" The fox tried to convince them.

"What's she do? Nibble my bum?"

"Come on, Jeff." Said the taller pig, heading towards the bunny.

"Yeah, let's make a rabbit stew."

When the moronic duo left the alley, Nick leaned on the wall with arms folded. Big grin plastered on his face, he regretted that he didn't have any popcorn to enjoy the show more.

.

.

Clawhauser's ears perked up when he heard an incoming quarrel in the form of a bunny and a fox.

"Oh, come on. I knew that you could handle them."

"That's not the point. You left me alone, without any explanation! We're supposed to be partners!"

"Oh, we are. We got them thanks to our cooperation."

The cheetah gazed at them, as the red-grey duo approached the reception desk, Nick hauling a large platform trolley with two cuffed pigs on it. They had several bruises in various places.

"Cooperation also means communication, Nick!" She huffed at her partner with an annoyed expression.

"What's up, guys?" Benjamin chimed in when he leaned on the desk, supporting his chins on both paws.

"Hey, two wannabe jewelry thieves. Caught red hooved during attempted robbery and," he pointed at Judy, showing his usual smirk "assaulting an officer on duty."

"Whoa, really?" The feline glanced at the unconscious pigs. "Aand they're knocked out because…"

Nick was first to answer. "Because they made the mistake of calling Carrots cu-" Judy murdered him with a glare. "They used the 'c' word on her." He corrected himself instantly.

"Oh…" Said the plump dispatcher, who was one of the very few mammals that used that word with Judy and got away with it. Mostly because he wasn't aware that he shouldn't do it. He eyed the arrestees again. "Ha, funny thing, you know? It reminds me of the first case I worked on after graduating the academy."

Both small mammals stared at him wide eyed.

"You worked on cases? Like, out in the streets?" Judy asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Well, yeah… I used to be active officer like you two, but then I took a bullet to the knee. I had to spend two months recuperating." He let out a chuckle. "It was then, when I got hooked up on doughnuts. Bogo put me here on light duty and I liked doing this, so I stayed on this position."

"O-kay, interesting thing to know." Nick commented on this piece of information. And he grunted after feeling a blow to his arm. The doe elbowed him and indicated the trolley.

"Let's get moving, uncooperative fox. See you later, Benji!" She went in the direction of holding cells.

.

.

Different jobs have their own, most despised activity that needs to be done, but nobody wants to do it. For police officers, it was writing reports. Tons of reports. And Nick hated every single page of them.

"My brain is going to fry…" He mumbled with his muzzle resting on the desk before him. He wrote everything required for the arrest of Bonks and Jeff, plus the Friday's report and was mentally spent.

"Stop whining, Slick. It's only two reports." Judy scolded him from her desk, which was put together with Nick's, so they were sitting face to face. She already finished her report and was now reading on newest law reforms.

"Listen to this: The aftermath of the unrest and possibility of interspecies conflicts out in the streets during the Night Howler Serum incident. The Mayor's office has decided on bringing about changes in regulations connected with riot control and apprehending potentially dangerous individuals by the ZPD. New act will allow police officers to arrest mammals that the officers deem a potential threat to the society-"

" _Contra legem…"_ Came his bored comment.

Judy leaned to the side to look at her partner from behind the computer screen. "Sorry?"

Nick leaned back in his chair and ran a paw through the fur on his head. "Contra legem. It's against the law. Anyone who came up with the idea of this reform is a moron."

She snorted hearing his words. "What are you, a lawyer now?"

The fox stretched his arms with a tired grunt and folded them behind his head. "No, but I know when the law is _wrong._ I've been on the receiving end of the law enforcement machine far too many times. Tell me, Fluff, what does it mean _potential threat_?" He asked of her.

Judy rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, this would mean that when an officer assesses a mammal's attitude and if he or she is likely to bring trouble-"

"What does it mean 'likely'? Wrong clothes? Shouts too loud? Looks unfriendly? Or maybe is just from the wrong species? Or says the wrong words? _Cogitationis poenam nemo patitur_ , Carrots. 'Nobody suffers punishment for mere intent'."

"Again with the latin…" She groaned along with rolling her eyes, but Nick caught a glimpse of respect in them. The fox waved a paw dismissively. "I once ate a whole dictionary… My point is, who verifies that officer's assessment?" Now Nick's voice was laced with distaste.

This question caught her off guard. "Um, the Internal Disciplinary Office I guess? Wait, are you suggesting that our officer would purposefully arrest someone innocent?" She put both paws on her desk, giving the fox a displeased look.

"I'm not suggesting anything, I simply _know_ that."

This actually caused her to jump on the desk and she marched over to him on it. "You're simply accusing your fellow officers without any proof or even _knowing_ them! You've been here only a week, so how can you claim that you can judge them?!"

Nick held her angry gaze with his own, annoyed stare. "Tell me, _officer_ Hopps… Why did you follow me into the ice-cream shop?" He said this in a calm manner, but it was similar to an unsprung trap.

Judy's eyes widened. "Wha-" Her ears drooped at the surprising question. "I… I thought that you acted… a bit suspicious…" She broke the eye contact but at that moment Nick's paw shot forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes again.

"Say that again." Once more, he sounded calm, but somehow Judy felt that something was boiling under this unmoved exterior.

"I…" The bunny tried to find proper words, but deep down she knew that he was right.

"You followed me because you saw a _fox_." He answered for her and all Judy could do in face of this fact and his hard, jade stare, was to nod slowly. Seeing this, Nick let her go and got up from his chair.

"So much for the _potential threat to the society_." He snorted and headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow, Carrots."

And Judy was now alone on the desk, guilt and shame clinging to her like a magnet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back everyone!**

 **Thank you for your patience and staying with the story so far. I am very grateful for all the support, suggestions, hints and constructive criticism!**

 **New chapter is here and it's the** ** _longest_** **in the entire story so far. :)**

 **Special, MANY, many,** ** _manymanymany_** **thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for proofreading this chapter and his priceless help with editing. Thank you! :)**

 **Also, to address your recent reviews:**

 **Was Nick acting like a jerk at the end of the last chapter? Yes, yes he was.**

 **Will Judy retaliate after what happened between her and Nick? Yes, yes she will.**

 **Is Jackie starting to act a bit crazy? Yes, yes she is.**

 **And yes, there were references to Far Cry 3, Monthy Python's killer rabbit, Skyrim and Woofsain Bolt ;)**

 **On another note:**

 **I've posted two new stories with Zootopia - one is a crossover with Fallout New Vegas, the other one is intended as a simple, short and sweet Christmas story.**

 **Feel free to read them and give your thoughts about them. :D**

 **So that's enough of my rambling and let's get on with the story!**

 **And MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

 **Chapter 29**

"Judy?" The voice of her boyfriend snatched her back to reality from the world of self-doubt and misery that she currently had been inhabiting

"Huh? Oh, sorry… Didn't see you there…" the doe mumbled, slumped in her chair beside the desk, sitting there since Nick left the office 15 minutes ago. Her mind was still occupied with what the fox had said.

"I had some paperwork to fill out with the HR Department and…" His voice trailed off. William walked up to his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulder, finally noticing how sad Judy looked. "Hey, what's the matter? Come on, tell me."

Judy let out a sigh and described him the whole situation.

"…and it was like that damn press conference all over again." The doe hung her head. "Nick is right… I'm still a naïve, dumb bunny…"

"Whoa there!" William stammered. "You're the smartest, sweetest doe to walk the streets of this city." He got closer and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Look… In a way, I can understand where is his opinion coming from. After all, we were discriminated against too." He changed his voice into a mocking, high pitched tone. " _Little bunnies, go back to your farm, you can't be police officers_ and stuff like that." His voice changed back as he tried to smile. "Hell, you've told me that even Bogo was against you in the beginning."

She let out a little giggle, snuggling to his side. "Yeah, I remember that…"

"I believe that Nick is right, but also wrong at the same time. He just needs some time to know the team and I'm sure he'll get along. Even as a former hustler." Will squeezed her lightly. "But there's no way I'll overlook that he made my girl sad. Wait till I fully recover and I'll kick his ass for that."

Judy smiled at his words. "Don't. I don't want to see my boyfriend, and best friend, fighting… Besides, it will take some time before you get better from that gunshot wound. You're lucky that it was a small pocket pistol. If he had a magnum revolver you'd be missing half of your chest."

"But-"

Judy placed a finger on his lips. " _I_ will kick his ass." She stated with confidence. "But first I have another score to settle with him, and I need to take care of that first."

William laughed, although not too much, as he was still a wounded rabbit and anything about a hearty chuckle caused a bout of pain in his chest. "Looks like officer Hopps is back in action!"

"Yep, thanks Will." She gave him a kiss.

"Always a pleasure, Judy."

.

.

*I'm a jerk.*

That was the first thought that appeared in Nick's mind after he closed the front door of his home behind him. He walked up to the sorry excuse for a bed and fell back on the old, uncomfortable thing he used as a mattress, the pad giving a loud groan as his frame landed on it. The fox put his arms over his head and let out a sigh. He was exhausted. The heat medicine he took started wearing off when he left the precinct and walking back home was a nightmare. Nick never imagined that there were so many females in Zootopia. Of course, he saw them every day on the streets and he knew the official statistics of the city's population. Females of all species were 51% of the citizens. Nick scrunched his nose. *If Carrots knew this, she'd mock me for being a minority.* He wanted to think about it in a light manner, but guilt gripped his heart in a tight lock.

It wasn't fair, what he did to her. They already put to rest the entire prejudice thing after that unfortunate press conference. She apologized and he accepted it, end of story. Nick could only blame the stress and mental tension, that came with resisting his urges, for what he had said, but he should never use it as an excuse to hurt his partner like he had. That, and she was right. By saying those things, Nick did _exactly_ the same thing as the individuals he despised for speciesism – he judged others without even knowing them, or not even caring. The fox moved his arms to his sides and stared at the ceiling. It was wrong, arguing with Judy like that.

Nick blinked.

*Wait a minute… Argument? Not counting Carrots, when was the last time I really argued with someone?* His memory quickly supplied the answer, along with the image of his crying mother. *Ah, yes… ten years ago… God, I am so pathetic.*

Since a certain incident, almost a year after what happened with the scouts, he could only fake his emotions by mimicking how others showed them. This mental lock that kept everything outside his consciousness was always there when it came to expressing anything and the only thing capable of piercing through that blockade was fear, one of the most primal emotions for a mammal. This changed for a short period of time when he met Irene, but after what she did to him, Nick again fell into an emotionless pit.

And it was like that for almost 10 years, right until he met a sharp-witted, determined bunny that radiated devotion with her sense of duty and justice. Nick still had trouble understanding how on earth Judy was able to breach so far into his mind. Sure, he liked to tease her at every chance, especially exploiting her innocence and traditional upbringing that made her so easily flustered with flirting. And it felt nice, flirting with her…

Nick's eyes shot wide open and he sprung up to a sitting position. *Pull yourself together, Wilde! It's the serum, the SERUM!* But regardless of this thought, his mind was suddenly flooded with images of Judy Hopps.

The joyful spark in her eyes.

The energetic spring in her step.

The kind smile on her face.

"Stop that!" He groaned to the world in general, grasping his head with both paws.

But the images wouldn't stop coming. What's worse, now they were accompanied by her voice.

 _Hey, Nick!_

 _What's up, Slick?_

 _Hey, you dumb fox..._

Nick shot up from the bed and leapt towards the wall. He leaned on it with both paws and slammed his head on the hard surface. Then he did it once more. And again. It hurt. And that was the point. Nick repeated this action several more times before his legs gave way and he slumped to his knees. He felt a trickle of liquid down his forehead. After panting for several moments Nick managed to heave himself up from the floor and staggered to the sink. What he saw in the mirror caused him to take a sharp intake of air. Blood flowing down his facial fur wasn't a problem, the eyes staring back at him were.

The bloodshot, slitted eyes of a savage.

Nick backed away on wobbly legs and sat heavily on the concrete floor. That was it, he had no other choice, but to resort to what Mr. Pink Plushie had once taught him. His eyes began losing their focus and the fox's breath slowly stabilized. Eventually his eyes were so deprived of life, that based just on them, even a doctor would declare him a corpse. Drops of blood started soaking the front of his shirt. He opened his mouth slightly and an emotionless mutter left it in a monotone voice.

"Don't let them see that they get to you, don't let them see that they get to you, don't let them see that they get to you…"

.

.

"This is your idea of relaxing?" Marcus blocked an incoming kick from the side.

"Best there is right now for me." Nick replied throwing a quick jab. The tiger stepped back to avoid it.

It was already past midnight and the two friends were in a park that was near Marcus' flat. Both in ZPD issued hoodies, the predators engaged in a quick spar like they had done at the academy– Nick's idea. His friend was a bit surprised to get a call this late, even more so, when the fox asked if he's willing the train a brief bit.

Now it was almost twenty minutes since they started this match.

Marcus usually had to restrain himself during taking down perps, as his instinct were still deeply rooted in the street fighting killing techniques, but with Nick it was different. The tiger knew about the fox's condition and the physical capabilities that came with it. Strength, toughness and agility… These traits made Nick a dangerous opponent, especially when combined with his natural slyness and habit to using a lot of feints while fighting. Add to that the vulpine's anatomical knowledge about various animals and you get a perfect candidate for a deadly fighter. But apart from that one moment he saw Nick go into his savage mindset. Marcus never saw any killing intent in those green eyes and knew all about how killer's eyes would look as, after all, he owned a mirror.

A new jab came from Nick and the tiger instinctively put up an arm for a block, but suddenly the fox's paw changed trajectory as it aimed for Marcus' fingers. The striped predator immediately pulled away, barely escaping the small canid's, grasp, but Nick stepped in and swift to follow. The tiger cursed under his breath and attacked his opponent with a low kick from the right, which Nick stopped by bending up his own right leg behind the left one and blocked the strike with the sole of his hindpaw. The fox used the force of this kick to increase the momentum of his turn, as he spun around reaching for Marcus with his claws. The large predator jumped back to gain some distance.

But Nick wasn't through yet and attacked again. However, the tiger let out a low growl and switched to offense. Now the fox had to deal with continuous attacks in form of kicks, various punches and a few holds. And while his body was very busy at the moment handling it all, his mind was completely clear. By focusing on physical activity, he was able to sort out his thoughts. And he had a lot to think about.

About his savage state, about plans for getting the cure, about his current job…

Was he even fit to be a cop? After the first week, he started having doubts. Sure, it was fun chasing criminals and hustling them in the name of the law, especially as Judy's partner, but… it was hard to fit in there. He was never a team player, the most important lesson he got from being a conmammal was that you could only trust yourself. Putting faith in others could very quickly get you a permanent stay at the closest cemetery… or turn you into an ice block. This was the reason he didn't tell Judy about his plan with the hostage situation. And it wasn't the that he didn't trust the bunny, he knew that he could put his life in her paws and it would be safe there.

 _But could it be the other way around?_

Again, his mind experienced that weird voice that tenaciously whispered into the depths of his soul. He started having suspicions that it could have been something similar to a voice of conscience, a thing that he hadn't heard since in decades. *Of course! I would always protect he-*

 _You sent those pigs on her._

*Bonks and Jeff. Two harmless idiots.*

 _Idiots with a knife. What if one had a gun? Did you check for that before sending them off to attack her? To attack your partner and best friend?_

Nick blinked, his mind completely blank for a moment. Did he only _now_ realized what should have been obvious back then?

*Oh God… What is _wrong_ with me?*

This single moment of hesitation showed as his body froze up for an instant, something which Marcus didn't hesitate to exploit. A powerful hook connected with Nick's head, sending the fox rolling on the ground from the force of the punch.

"Whoa, you ok there, buddy?" The tiger asked with slight concern. But only slight, as he has punched Nick many times before at the academy and the fox was always, more or less, fine.

The red furred predator groaned, as he lifted himself from the ground. "Yeah, never felt better…" He slowly got up to his hindpaws and shook his head. "You could say that was exactly what I needed…"

Marcus raised a brow hearing this statement, but didn't dig any deeper on that. Life taught him when not to dwell in other mammal's private affairs. Still, there was one thing he wanted to know.

"Seriously," he huffed at his friend "who taught you how to fight?"

Nick offered a sheepish smile. "Stripes, before the academy I've never been in a fight."

"Bullshit." Marcus snapped, not caring if there was any bull around to be offended by his comment. "No one has this kind of skill without training. I know, because we've sparred for almost nine months. No way in hell that you could've progressed this far just from nothing."

Nick narrowed his eyes and lowered his fighting stance a little. "Oops… the fox is out of the bag, eh?" He said with a trace of a smirk, knowing that in this situation he could not persuade Marcus to think otherwise.

The tiger folded his arms. "Come on, fess up. Not like I'm going to tell anyone."

Nick considered this for a moment. "Just between you and me?"

Marcus nodded.

The fox let out a sigh and relaxed his stance completely. He rolled his shoulders, as he turned to the bag he brought with him to fish out some bottled water. The vulpine threw one to his friend. "Let's just say that a certain one-eyed wolf was hell bent on me learning a thing or two. At least in theory."

Marcus took several swigs from the bottle. "Ok and what was he? Military? Professional fighter?"

"None of the above."

The tiger caught a certain vibe in the fox's voice. "He was someone like _me…_ "

He received a shrug from his friend. "Something like that, yes."

And then the large predator smiled. "You got some screwed up past, you know?"

Nick replied with a smirk. "Well, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

.

.

When most of the city was soundly asleep that night, one fox sprung up from his bed with a scream. Nick rubbed his eyes with paws covered in cold sweat, panting heavily. It took several minutes before he calmed down, but the images he's seen in his sleep would last forever in his memory. The fox fell back on the bed with forearms covering his eyes.

It seemed that his nightmares were back in full swing.

.

.

The next morning Nick walked into the precinct with a clear idea what he had to do. And for that he needed to find Judy That was the easy part, as she was already there, chatting with Clawhauser at the reception desk. The fox was on time, despite another difficult night, but most of them were like that for years already. He also did his best to hide the wound on his head, from applying ice at first, to shrink the blood vessels to cleaning it up and using makeup to hide it under the fur. It wasn't something new to him. He did that countless times at school to avoid worrying his mother with wounds from the bullying he received.

Bracing himself for what he was about to do, Nick approached them, the bunny's ears twitching as she turned to face him before he drew closer. To his relief, the doe looked alright, no trace of anything that would show any bad feelings between them about yesterday. *But she could be hiding them…*

"Hey, Nick! Feeling better after yesterday's sparring?" She chirped towards him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… All good. Hey Benjamin." He greeted the cheetah and faced his partner while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Carro-"

"I want a rematch, Nick." Judy stated firmly, cutting him off. The fox stared at her wide eyed.

"Sorry?"

"Let's make another bet and double the stakes." She poked his chest with a finger. "If I win, you'll give up your order to me, if you win, you'll get an additional _two_ orders." Judy folded her arms and offered him a smirk. "What do you say, Slick?"

The fox was surprised and also impressed. He assumed that she would be less spirited after what happened yesterday, but again she blew away his speculations. Still, his hustlers' senses were tingling inside his mind. *She's clearly up to something... Oh well, not that I could refuse such a tempting offer.*

He smiled back at his partner. "Deal. What bet do you propose?"

The doe's smirk turned into a wide grin. "How about messing a bit with Bogo?"

She surprised him a second time this morning. This dutiful bunny, suggesting to use her own superior as a tool for a bet. Things were getting _very_ interesting, extremely quickly today. "Really? Miss Valedictorian is proposing such a thing?" He leaned against the reception desk, raising an eyebrow while smirking towards his partner. "Sounds like fun, what do you suggest?"

"His cup." The doe grinned mischievously. She, of course, was referring to the chief's personal cup that was always present in his office. It had this horrible, cheesy Christmas picture that practically begged to be ridiculed. Of course, there was a time when a rookie officer joked about it and was swiftly sent off on a month of parking duty without a cruiser to use and was thus forced to walk everywhere.

The thing was, this cup was a gift from the chief's wife and even being the grumpy, easily annoyed mammal that he was, Bogo was never seen using a different one. Not even the one he used for many years before becoming the chief of police that he especially prized. And after the rookie cop event, referred later to as 'The Christmas Duty', no one dared to question the looks of ' _the cup'_.

"Ok, what about it?"

In response, Judy pointed at the big clock in the entrance hall. "It's almost eight, whoever gets their paws on the cup first within an hour is the winner."

Nick's smirk just as wide as Judy's smile . "Fine with me, just don't say later- Hey!" The fox raised his voice at the end as the bunny already darted towards the corridor that lead to the chief's office, leaving the flummoxed fox wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

.

.

Nick sprinted towards Bogo's office, half expecting to find the door open and Judy inside, sweet talking the Chief into giving her the cup. *Or maybe she's made some kind of deal with him already.* But the room was closed and there was no sign of the bunny. He didn't smell or hear her inside either so after only a second of hesitation, the fox raised his paw to knock.

"Come in." Called the buffalo's voice from the office.

Nick went in, his eyes doing a quick scan for any rabbit-shaped-cup-thief in the room. Bogo was seated behind the desk, columns of reports piled on it. He looked at the vulpine over his reading glasses.

"What do you want Wilde?" At that moment, Nick's eyes spotted the cup that was placed on the desk. He smiled internally while climbing on the chair meant for visitors.

"I wanted to- Oh, wow! Chief, you have exactly the same looking cup as my mother." He pointed at the object of his bet with the bunny.

Bogo raised his brows, clearly not expecting such a statement. He shrugged. "There are a lot of cups out there, Wilde."

"No, seriously. It looks identical, may I see it for a moment to have a closer look?" The fox received another shrug.

"Whatever, just get on with what you wanted from me and stop wasting my time." The buffalo' gaze once again fell on the documents.

Nick held out his paw, forcing himself from smiling, even with the slight tingling of alarm bells in his head. It seemed too easy, not something he'd expect from his partner, especially after she was the one to start this bet. And his instincts were spot on, when the door opened and Judy almost ran inside.

"Chief, I have a request! Oh, hey Nick." She smiled innocently at him, like she has seen him for the first time today.

"Hey, Fluff…" His paw hesitated.

"You pop up one after another." Chief grunted, throwing the opened report on the desk. "What is it Hopps?"

Nick saw a dangerously smug smile on his partner's face. "I wanted to ask permission to change sparring partners. I have two matches scheduled for today and I'd like to change Snarlov for Nick."

The vulpine's ears flattened, the cup and bet completely forgotten.

" _What?_ " He hissed in complete shock.

Nick's reaction didn't escape Bogo's attention. "And why is that?" He questioned his rabbit officer, not taking his eyes from the fox.

Judy was happy to answer. "Well, I thought that since we're partners, it would be good to know each other's abilities and this is a perfect opportunity to measure our worth when it comes to paw-to-paw combat so that we will be better able to work together as a unit."

Nick's mood sank, Bogo's quite the opposite, as a grin started forming on his face. "Oh? I can see _solid_ reasoning behind this. Very well, I shall allow it." He turned to the mortified predator. "Wilde, you heard me. Your first match will be with Hopps. No excuses!" He snapped at the end as Nick opened his mouth to speak.

"But-"

" _NO EXCUSES._ "

"Yes, sir…" The fox muttered, resignation resonating in his voice. He sent a glance towards his partner and she showed him a smirk in return.

"By the way, chief." She said in a jovial tone. "I just got a package from my parents, including the coffee that you liked so much. Would you like me to make you a cup?"

Nick's years of practice as a hustler was the only thing that allowed him to stop himself from groaning. Meanwhile, Bogo's brows rose slightly. "Really? Ehm, I mean yes, a cup would be nice."

Judy reached for her superior's cup with a smile. "On it, sir. Come on, Nick. Let's not bother chief anymore." And not waiting for her partner's reply, Judy hopped down to the floor and headed out with the prize in her paws.

The fox was left speechless for a moment and it took Bogo's commentary to make him move.

"You're still _here_ , Wilde."

"Sir…" Nick mumbled and trailed after his partner.

Judy was waiting for him in the corridor with a smug grin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks like I won."

Nick sunk his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, fine… No complaints here, fair and square." But even with the bitter taste of failure, he respected the way she handled this bet. They had been on equal ground with this one, as she couldn't possibly had known about his... _skills_ with the other bet. She had won an even bet, fair and square. A smile returned to his face as he kneeled before her, lowering his head, along with placing a paw on his chest. "What is thy bidding, master?" He quipped, eliciting a giggle from the bunny.

"I shall ponder on that matter after our fateful meeting on the battleground." She replied cheerfully.

"Carrots…" Nick got to his hindpaws, now his face deprived of humour. "I can handle myself in a fight, no need to test it…"

He saw the doe shake her head. "I will be the judge of that." She held the cup in one paw and placed the other on her hip.

"Seriously, what's wrong with a little spar? Scared that you'll hit me too hard?" Judy huffed at her partner. "First you'll have to hit me and don't expect me to just stand around."

"No, it's just, uh…" He averted his gaze and scratched the side of his neck. "I… I don't fight with females…"

Her eyes widened at this statement. "Wait… you don't want to spar… because I'm a _girl?_ "

Nick nodded, certain that a slight blush appeared beneath his red fur. "Go on, laugh about it…" He never liked admitting this and whenever he did, he was usually ridiculed for it. Jackie was the first exception and even with the spars they held at the academy, Nick always paid attention not to hit her and focus on blocking and dodging her attacks, or if he couldn't do either, simply reversing the blow somehow. But that's how he was raised and always stuck to it. Maybe with few exceptions…

He felt a familiar paw on his arm. The fox shifted his gaze back to the bunny.

"Nick, why would I laugh? I think it's very noble of you to have such a rule." She gave him a warm smile, the kind only she could show. "It just shows that you're a good mammal. Nevertheless, we _have_ to be ready to fight when such a need arises, so we'll still have this spar. Plus I want to see what your skill level is myself so that we can better work together. And if you think you'll hurt me, I told you already, I'm tougher than I look."

"But-" Nick didn't have the chance to finish, as she bounded off to the kitchen, no doubt to make the previously promised coffee for Bogo.

"Carrots!" He wanted to go after her, but a heavy hoof landed on his shoulder. Nick identified the newcomer by the smell. "Hey, Fiamor."

"Wilde." Said a bulky elk, known to everyone as the head of the precinct's gym. "Chief asked me to make sure that you'll be present at the sparring sessions. Apparently, he'll be present at your matches."

"But-"

"The only ' _but'_ I will allow is your own _butt_ , when you drag it to Snarlov and tell him that you're switching with him as a sparring partner for Hopps. Now move it!"

Nick let out a tired sigh and trekked down the corridor to pass on the news to the lucky bastard.

.

.

Nick was ordered to change into his training clothes and appear by the ring, right next to Fiamor, but was slow to do that. The first match of the day was Hopps versus Spotters, something he wasn't too keen on watching. So he stalled for enough time to arrive there after their match would end.

Meanwhile, both females were already fully geared up and in the ring. Judy raised her paws to a fighting stance and Jackie did the same.

And when the whistle sounded, the feline bolted forward. Judy swayed her head to the side to avoid a lightning fast jab aimed at her face. She was a bit surprised by the sudden attack. Everyone knew that cheetahs were fast, but Jackie was on a level above that. Plus, the doe could see an angry spark that burned in her opponent's eyes.

"Whoa, that eager to hit me?" She had to jump back from another swing.

"Let's just say that I want to prove myself." Jackie launched a barrage of attacks and Judy was pushed to defense.

"Prove?" She asked, barely escaping another sharp punch aimed at her head. "You care that much who's the best fighter here?"

The feline snarled, as she threw another jab, followed by a quick sweep kick. Judy somersaulted backwards to avoid it. It seemed like the cheetah was more focused on taking her out, rather than taking her down like how the Academy had taught them to spar.

"Who said anything about that?"

Her words made Judy realize the reason. " _Nick?_ You want to prove yourself to _him?_ I don't get it."

"It's because of _you…"_ Her voice wavered and the next jab suddenly grew in speed and force. Judy barely had time to raise a block and even then, the punch pushed her back.

"Wha-" Jackie followed the strike with another, but this time the doe ducked under her arm and countered with a lightning quick punch to the stomach. The feline grunted as they separated.

"What are you talking about? I saw you two kissing yesterday." Judy leapt forward with a kick that landed heavily on Jackie's guard.

"Nick _rejected_ me! I kissed him and he rejected me." She made a front kick which Judy avoided with a quick sidestep, but had to jump backwards as Jackie came at her from above with both paws.

Judy raised her guard. "Jackie… Did you already forget what Vivian told us?" The rabbit's voice was laced with concern and worry. "Nick was wounded by a relationship and we need to respect him. Forcing one on him will only hurt him further so if you like him, let it occur naturally if it happens at all.."

The cheetah clenched her teeth. " _Shut up!"_ She rushed at the bunny with a hail of blindingly fast jabs and the doe had to constantly defend herself. Thanks to her combat experience, she may not have been able to see all the attacks, but observing how the feline's body moved, she was able to predict where the strikes would land. However, even with such an advantage, she was still pressured by the cheetah.

Her chance came when there appeared a slight interval between two punches and Judy leapt at the opportunity. She deflected a right jab with her left paw and stepped in, grabbing Jackie's wrist and a spot above her elbow. With how low the cheetah had to lean to even try and hit the bunny, a quick spin was all that was needed for the doe to use the feline's own momentum to pull her forward and throw her over the rabbit's shoulder. The predator landed on her back with a grunt. Judy followed this move with wrapping her legs around the feline's arm and twisting it with her paws. An armbar that she was sure wouldn't occupy the cheetah for long, but would allow her a bit of a breather.

"What's wrong with you?" Judy grunted, holding the armbar in place. " Do you think that you can help Nick by being so aggressive? Where's that cheerful, easygoing girl I've met in Bunnyburrow?"

Jackie clenched her teeth and let out a growl. "What can you know?" Then, using the massive weight difference between them, the cheetah lifted her arm, and the surprised bunny that was still attached to it, from the ground and threw her at the nearby corner post. Judy lost her grip and had barely a second to curl into a ball before she hit the padded post, stifling a yelp when her back hit it with great force. Thankfully curling had absorbed most of the impact into her entire body, otherwise she would have been feeling the blow for days to come.

Judy had no time to focus on the pain, however, as Jackie was already on her again. A sharp punch landed on the corner where the doe's head was a moment ago, the cheetah hissing in pain at slamming her fist into the beam. Judy ducked between the cheetah's legs, followed swiftly by bouncing off the ground to strike Jackie's back with her shoulder. The force of it cast the feline headfirst into the post, but she immediately turned around and attacked again.

"Jackie, stop it please. Be reasonable…" Judy's words were cut off with a jab that almost grazed her cheek. "And not just about Nick. You're beginning to get a bit…" Another jabbed hissed past Judy's ears, "reckless. We're here to practice, not hurt each other."

"Maybe I am a bit too pushy," Jackie stated while surprising the rabbit by spinning around, kicking towards Judy then spinning and using her tail as another limb for striking. Judy leapt over the spotted tail as Jackie continued. "but I just can't stand… I can't stand that it has something to do with you. And you're not even interested in him!" Now the feline's voice trembled slightly as she cast the accusatory words at her opponent as they both recovered from the frantic match so far. Several of the surrounding officers heard the comment, but couldn't exactly make much sense of it..

Judy's eye grew wider when she heard that. " _What_?! I have a _boyfriend_! " Was what she said, but her memory betrayed her by reminding the doe the moments in which she had brief thoughts about what it would be like to have a relationship with the fox.

And her moment of hesitation in movement cost her dearly, as she received a powerful kick on her guard that pushed her back and opened up her defenses. It was followed by a punch to her chest which blew out the air from the bunny's lungs. Judy staggered backwards, wheezing heavily as Jackie pressed forward. She launched a kick from the side but Judy recomposed herself enough to take a small step in and redirect the feline's kick with one arm and push her at the waist level with the second paw, again using her own attack against her by taking advantage of the disrupted balance and sending the surprised cheetah to the ground once more. Judy didn't follow on that throw and used the time to regain her breath.

Jackie sprung up to her legs though not quite as fast as before, her expression being a mixture of irritation and desperation.

"I know it… I know it in my gut that he feels _something_ for you."

Judy's heart skipped a beat. And then she noticed that tiny tears started forming in the corners of the cheetah's eyes.

"Why is it that you get _everything_ and I am left in the dust?" Jackie questioned in a hoarse voice and attacked again, but Judy easily blocked the emotion induced blow and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jackie's neck. The bunny flexed herself backwards, using the momentum and gravity to cause the feline to fall forward, up and over the bunny before crashing again to the mat with a loud grunt. The predator once found her back on the mat, with Judy's legs still around her neck.

"Jackie… Calm down, please." When the predator tried to struggle, the bunny squeezed a bit, eliciting a grunt from her opponent. "I don't want to-"

She was cut off as Jackie reared her head forward, preparing to slam it, and Judy, into the mat. Judy released her hold, pushing away before being headbutted into the demanding surface.

Both girls got to their hindpaws and glanced at each other. Judy sighed internally, seeing the helplessness in Jackie's eyes. She understood that the cheetah wasn't exactly herself right now. The female was acting like a person backed into a corner and considering fighting the only option she had left. So, if letting her run wild in the ring was a method to make her calm eventually, then Judy was willing to indulge her as long as she deemed it safe to do so. She may think the cheetah as a friend, but she wouldn't allow any intentionally harm befall her due to Jackie's emotional outburst. She raised her paws into a guard, hoping she wasn't going to regret her decision later, as she still had to spar with Nick in a few hours.

Jackie panted slightly, a mad glint in her eyes replacing the anger from before. She assumed a fighting stance that was vastly different from what she showed till now. She had placed one hindpaw in front and shifted her weight to the rear one. She raised one arm, holding it straight in front of her, the clenched fist pointing directly at Judy. The other arm she pulled back and kept her fist at the waist.

The doe narrowed her eyes, trying to judge what kind of fighting style the cheetah was using, as she hadn't seen it taught at the academy, and the bunny had made it a mission to learn each style used there to gain any and all advantages she could get over her much larger colleagues.

And in the next moment, the feline rushed forward.

" _ENOUGH!_ " a roar as loud as any of Bogo's pierced through the crowd's cheers and made everyone in the room freeze instantly.

Right outside the ring, among the other officers, stood Nick, his arms folded and glaring at the two females with angry eyes.

"Gh…" Jackie ground her teeth and raised her fist an inch.

"JACKIE!" Nick scolded her and this time the girl deflated. With tears in her eyes, she turned around and practically ran out of the ring. Seeing this, Judy held out a paw in her direction, as if trying to stop her. She turned her gaze to her partner, who now placed a paw over his eyes and shook his head. The gathered officers exchanged glances, every one trying to comprehend what just occurred, but none seemed to know what exactly had just happened.

Judy got out of the ring and rushed to Nick's side. "What was that about? Why did you stop us?"

Nick clicked his tongue. "I don't want to see you two hurt each other. That's all."

Judy narrowed her eyes, glaring at her partner. "You _know_ the style she was going to use."

Nick, who followed Jackie with his eyes as she left the gym, glanced briefly at the bunny. "I do," He unfolded his arms and let out a sigh. "That's why I had to stop her."

Judy held her suspicious gaze on him. "Nick, what _exactly_ did you train during those night sparring sessions at the academy?" She questioned him.

He just shrugged. "Ask Spots." That was all she got before Nick turned around and went to a different part of ring to observe the fights.

Judy remained in place, her eyes still on the fox. "You can bet I will," She muttered to herself. "And I'll also get an answer from you."

.

.

When the time finally came, Nick's mind was on borderline of panic. He never wanted this to happen, yet here he was, under a strict eye of Bogo and few dozens of colleagues, facing his best friend in a ring.

"Ready?" Judy asked cheerfully, hopping from leg to leg.

"No! I told you already, I don't fight with girls!" He whined in another, desperate attempt of avoiding this spar.

The bunny simply smiled. "Wrong answer." The coach gave the signal and she launched herself forward. Nick jumped to the side to avoid the grey bullet aiming for his gut. But that bought him only a second, as Judy leapt at him with a kick and he was forced to put up a block with both arms. And when her kick landed on it, Nick's forearms really felt it. *Sweet cheese and crackers, that's a force on par with Marcus! And she not even trying yet!*

His enhanced vision scanned the bunny's body in her fur-tight training outfit. Nick's eyes roamed over the trained arms, powerful legs and toned stomach. This set of muscles was bound to do damage when used in the proper way and the doe seemed to have already mastered using it. The vulpine also had a thought in the back of his head that she has achieved this all by her own. No weird serum, no personal trainers or help through the academy, or anything of that sort. Just pure hard work and determination. At that moment, another part of his mind reminded him that he was ogling a bunny in a fur-tight outfit. He instantly shook his head internally, forcing himself to focus on the current situation.

And Judy was far from stopping. After her first attack was blocked, the doe spun around and aimed for the fox's shin with a sweeping roundhouse kick. Nick quickly stepped back, only to see the bunny jump at him and take another spin in mid-air to give him another powerful kick. She was fast, almost as fast as Jackie, and that meant that he could avoid her by only using his savage agility and reflexes – something he couldn't do in front of this crowd. So he only raised an arm for another block and when her leg connected Nick was forced to stagger sideways.

"Give me a break!" He complained. "I don't go out to the streets to face fighting maniacs like you."

"Oh, you think so?" She graced him with a smirk combined with a gaze of her half-lidded eyes. The gathered officers were cheering, whistling and shouting around them.

Judy attacked again, once more using her strong legs to jump forward and shorten the distance. She landed right in front of Nick and the fox noticed how her left leg rose for another kick so he put up a block on his side, but she surprised him. Putting down her leg in an instant, Judy used it to make another step closer and landed a heavy punch on Nick's stomach. The fox groaned, both from the impact and the fact that he fell for her feint.

He staggered backwards and raised a gloved paw. "Okay, okay, I give up! You win!"

But she just smiled at him. "Who said that we're stopping now? Can you just say you give up if a criminal is attacking you? You've only been blocking my attacks. There's no way for me to judge your abilities. So come on," she invited him with both paws "attack me."

The fox took this opportunity to take a few steps back. *There is no way in hell that I can win this! Crap, without the serum effects she'd already would have knocked me out!* He was partially thinking of a way out of this situation with his other half in awe of what this bunny had achieved through her own training. *It's a bloody catch 22 – she won't stop till I attack her properly, but I would NEVER hit her!* The mere thought of raising a paw against Judy felt entirely ridiculous. It was like he said before, Vivian raised him with great respect for females and, with very few exceptions, he'd never hit one deliberately.

So here he was, in an impasse against his own partner, barely dodging or blocking her attacks, which were becoming more fierce and sharp by the second. She managed to land a hit on the side of his shin, causing the fox to drop to one knee. Nick raised his paws again, fully aware what's going to happen next. And Judy didn't disappoint his prediction when a kick landed on his raised guard. She gracefully landed on the ground and supported herself with both paws, instantly sending her hindpaws straight into his unguarded gut in a double pawed forward kick.

Nick whined and was staggered backwards, falling on his back. Now his stomach actually ached, after receiving another powerful blow, and he groaned while trying to get up. The crowd of officers was loudly cheering for Judy, and Nick could see a satisfied expression on Bogo's face. What was worse, he started feeling a growing headache. Apparently this was the medicine's limit when it came to interactions with females. Or was it just Judy? Having to fight back both the fighting instinct and the desire to mate at the same time was taking its toll on his mind. And her outfit wasn't exactly helping. If he could, Nick would rather fight with his eyes closed.

"So, feel like fighting yet?" Judy asked him innocently, punching the gloves together while again hopping from paw to paw.

"More like being a punching bag…"

"Then fight back!"

The fox managed to stand up. "I told you already, Fluff. I don-"

"Stop worrying about me, Nick!" Now she started scolding him, which took him by surprise. "This is a ring, we're all officers here, without any division between males and females! Nobody can tell what's going to happen in the street so you don't have the luxury of being a gentlemammal in a fight! If there's an officer in need of assistance are you going to stand by and do nothing when the perp is a female?" She attacked again, this time with an easy but fast, straight jab.

"Of course not!" He swayed to the side to avoid it. "But there are other things that can be done instead of hitting her!"

"Oh, really?" She went with another roundhouse kick and Nick jumped back.

"That's why we have tasers…" He blocked a punch.

"What if you dropped it?" She threw one more kick.

"I have a tranq gun." Nick ducked.

"It's broken." Judy attacked once more.

"Whatever! I can do something else!"

"Like what?!" The doe leapt forward, jumping up to land a blow to his head.

In desperation, Nick resorted to the only thing left. He swayed his upper body slightly to the side and caught Judy's arm mid-air. Then twisted his body to throw the surprised bunny over his shoulder. She landed square on her back and Nick spun around above her to face the doe, pinning her arms to the ground.

"This." He exhaled, too late in realizing that he was on top of the very bunny his body desired so much. His heartbeat suddenly kicked up a notch and part of his brain issued an order to lean down and make this girl _his._ Right here, right _now_. In front of everyone.

Oblivious what was going on inside her friend's mind, Judy smiled. "Now we're talking." And without any warning, she curled up her legs and kicked, hitting Nick in the chest. The fox was thrown backwards and staggered to catch his balance, while she effortlessly sprung up to her hindpaws.

*Perfect… Just friggin' _perfect!_ Of all times it had to be now!* Nick was screaming internally, trying to find an escape route from this trap. And from various options one had the highest probability of success, even if it meant putting his paw into the fire.

What he knew would be a very hot, scalding fire that he hoped he wouldn't regret starting with what he was about to do...

Judy leapt forward again, with a broad smile on her face. Nick did his best to block or dodge the incoming attacks, waiting for the opportunity to put his plan in motion. He finally found it an insufferably long minute later. He intentionally stepped back to force her to follow him, which she did with another sharp punch. Instead of defending, however, Nick moved to his front. He instantly took a diagonal step forward, letting Judy's fist fly past next to him. This left her back open for a counter-attack for a split second and he didn't hesitate to exploit this opening.

With a smug grin, Nick bumped Judy's backside with his gloved paw.

At that moment, the room froze in silence.

And in the next second Judy turned around slowly. " _Nicholas Wilde."_ It was a snarl that a savage tiger would be proud of.

"Yes, my _cute_ little bunny?" He said with an innocent smile.

In an instant Judy turned into a grey blur. She launched herself in the direction of Nick's head, apparently keen on liberating it from the rest of the fox. Luckily for him, he assumed that this would happen and was already ducking. The doe swished over his head and landed on the ropes, stretching them to their limits while other officers scattered to get out of the way of the angered bunny. She launched herself off of them like a missile and this time Nick didn't even have the time to blink, let alone move out of the way.

Nick had heard of her using this type of attack before in the ring, and that nobody ever saw it coming, which he found to be true. It happened so quickly, that even with his enhanced senses, he only saw her briefly enough, as she shot towards him, to begin widening his eyes before her impact against his guard.

Both of Judy's hindpaws landed on his block with a kick so powerful and focused, it sent the fox flying. In this short flight, Nick managed to deduce from the painful tingling in his arms that if not for the serum, his bones would've definitely been broken. His trip, mercifully, ended quickly when he flew through the ropes and outside the ring, Officer McHorn managing to catch him, or more like simply stopping Nick's status as a living airplane when Nick collided with the rhino's chest. Though that was a better landing pad than, based on his trajectory, would have been the hard-unpadded floor several dozen feet beyond the rhino.

Finally, Bogo regained his voice after watching the stunning ending to the bout. "Alright, that's enough! Hopps, that's an order!" He pointed at the furious bunny, who, very reluctantly, stopped, shoulders sagging as she closed her eyes to regain control over her emotions. When she opened them again, she looked at Nick, giving him an apologetic smile, one which stated both she was sorry, but also warned him not to again do what he did again. The buffalo saw it all, shook his head, and left the gym. He had other matters to attend to, so his fun of watching the annoying fox being a punching bag for the time being, was over.

Judy eventually managed to calm down by taking deep breaths and she got out of the ring. Other officers were either preparing for their own matches or returning to exercises, though several either shook their heads at the fox, or looking in stunned silence at the smallest ZPD officer in her surprising display of power.

McHorn put the fox down, then sauntered off to watch the next match.

Nick was still sitting on the ground, massaging his forearms to get rid of the aches, when Judy approached him. He immediately raised his paws in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, but it was the only way to stop that ridiculous match!" Blurting out the words quickly to prevent any other outbursts from his friend.

She gave him an unfriendly glare while taking off the gear. "So this is your way of hustling out of a fight?"

His ears flattened. "Uhm… more or less, yes?" He put his paws together in a praying gesture. "Please don't be angry at me. I really, _really_ didn't want to fight you. I could not bring myself to hurt you!" His pleads to the rabbit were honest, something that this bunny did to him. He couldn't imagine anyone else he'd be this open with.

It seemed to finally defuse the situation though, and Nick gave silent thanks for that.

"Alright, I'll let it slide." Her paw shot forward as Judy grabbed his shirt, pulling the fox towards her. "But I _will_ see you fight for real in the next match. And you're lucky that Will is on a medical leave and wasn't watching what you did."

Nick's eyes shot wide open at this sudden closeness with the bunny. His nose was assaulted with her sweet scent, something that was unavoidable at this distance.

"C-Carrots…" He stuttered. Something that was very rare for him. And Judy noticed that, along with his expression and raised a puzzled brow.

"Nick...are you ok?"

He tried to back away, but as soon as the bunny noticed his retreat, a playful smirk appeared on her face. She tightened her grip on the material and pulled him a few inches closer.

"Oh, what's this? Scared of a _wittle_ bunny, are we?"

She backed him into a metaphorical corner. His mind saw only two possibilities: to run or to take her. And that second choice was getting more alluring with every passing second. So he produced his claws and ripped the fabric of his shirt, freeing himself from her grasp. Ignoring her shocked expression, he took to his heels, scrambling to his hindpaws and bolted towards the door. Nick ran with the locker room in mind, as he had the haloperidol syringe stashed in his locker, his claws scratching the floor when he slid to a stop by the door. The fox practically leapt into his belongings to fish out the syringe and, without a shred of hesitation, Nick stabbed the needle into the vein in his forearm and injected himself with the drug. It took several seconds for the substance to start working, but when it did, Nick felt the mental tension leaving his mind. Then his ears picked up someone's hurried steps and in panic, he quickly threw the syringe away to the trash bin in the corner of the room.

"Nick!" The voice was different than yesterday, but he had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Once again, he was trapped in the locker room, with a female blocking the exit.

"Yes?" It was the only word his mind could produce at the moment.

"What is going on?" Judy walked inside and approached the fox. "This is the second time you've run away from me."

"Well, not exactly-"

"Enough with the lame excuses and silly jokes, Nick! What's happening?" The bunny demanded of him, worry lining her words, and Nick took a step back from this sudden straightforwardness from his partner. Still, his mind was now deprived of the lustful thoughts that clouded his judgment just a minute ago. *Thanks, doc. You've really saved my butt here.* But his thoughts had to wait, as Judy took another step and placed a paw on his arm, causing him to flinch.

Noticing his reaction, the doe expression softened immediately and her ears drooped. "Nick…" Her voice was now much gentler. "I'm sorry if you feel cornered, but I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird since our visit in Bunnyburrow. Did something happen? If there is anything I can help you with, _please._..you can tell me."

Nick's eyes made an involuntary movement around her training clothes. *I'm afraid you _could_ help…* But he'd rather jump from a bridge than say what he was thinking out loud. "I appreciate your care, Carrots, but I'm fine." He slipped his arm from her touch and pulled his shirt off to put on a new one. Judy's paw shot forward and snatched the torn piece of clothing from him. She lifted it up to present the hole Nick tore in it earlier.

"Nick… How is this _fine_?!" Her voice turned into a pleading one. "Is it about Jackie?"

The fox froze and his instant lack of movement or any other reaction spoke volumes for Judy.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nick tried to brush it off while dressing himself in the new shirt, making an effort to not look at his partner.

"I… I saw you two kissing yesterday. She also told me about it during my spar with her. Is that what this is about?"

At that point he slammed the locker door, causing Judy's eyes to spring up in surprise with his reaction, and rested his forehead on the metal. "And no doubt she also told you what happened later, so what's your point?"

The doe cast down her eyes. "Nick we, um… we talked with your mother earlier…

There was no reaction from her friend.

"She told us about what happened with Irene and…"

"I don't need your pity." He cut in, his tone now harsh. "Drop it."

She flinched slightly. "O-okay, sorry…" But after a moment she recomposed herself.

"Jackie also… she also said that she felt like I'm her… rival…" Her voice drifted softer and softer until it was reduced to a mutter at the last word she spoke.

* _What?!*_ He screamed internally. *What nonsense is that?! My mind is warped by that damn serum and desires females for _one_ purpose only! How could Spots come up with such a ridiculous- _*_

Suddenly her voice pierced through his thoughts. "…and when I think how you've acted in my presence, and your speech in Bunnyburrow, I would like to know for sure." He heard her taking a deep breath. "I don't want to pry, but, we're _partners_. If this is what has been bothering you Nick, I need to know. Do you… do you have feelings for me?"

Five seconds passed in silence.

Each one of them an eternity by themselves.

A fox, leaning his head on the metal door of the locker.

A bunny, nervously rubbing her paws.

And after those five seconds passed, Nick straightened up and turned to Judy.

"No." He stated simply with his trademark grin, along with the hustler's gaze. "What? You thought that I would say 'yes'?"

Judy tensed up for a split second and Nick noticed that, but then she relaxed and smiled. "Well, if you did, that would be…" She gestured with a paw, looking for a proper word.

"…awkward?" He suggested.

The doe rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, you could say that." She offered him a sheepish smile.

Nick chuckled and headed to the door, not wasting the chance to ruffle the fur on her head on the way. "Yep, imagine a bunny fox couple, we'd be a unique case. Anyway, I have one more match today so I'll be on my way. And regarding what you asked earlier," he looked over the shoulder ", it's something I have to deal on my own, so thanks for the concern, but, I got this." He noticed her still harried expression and let out a sigh. This time he knew that he had to make some concessions and approached her, kneeling to look her in her eyes. "Look, it's… Okay, what do you say to this: let's go out for a coffee tomorrow and we can talk more then, sound good?"

Judy's expression brightened a bit and she showed him a small smile. "Okay, tomorrow evening?"

Nick nodded. "Deal. Ok, now I really have to go." Nick rose and took a single step away, before turning back to face Judy. "Oh, and if you ever feel something to this fox, be sure to tell me." Nick left with this joke hanging in the air and never got the chance to see when Judy blinked and froze for a moment, her paw rising and coming to rest on her chest.

She had this fleeting feeling that nestled itself in her heart, but was so deeply hidden that she couldn't put a finger on it. Could she be… No, there was _no_ way!

She recomposed herself and focused on the thing that caught her attention just before she entered the locker room. There was a quiet rattling sound, but when she arrived in the room, there was nothing in sight that could have produced such a sound. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and stopped at the trash bin.

.

.

The fox's second match was with McHorn and the rhino was already in the ring.

"Wilde!" The coach scolded the vulpine. "Where the hell have you been?! It's your match now!"

Nick let out a sigh, but got in the ring, putting on the gear. "Yeah, yeah… Sorry about that." He stood in front of his senior officer and lazily waved a paw. "Hey there, big guy. Shall we dance?"

The whistle sounded and the huge mammal launched a punch at the fox. Nick swiftly stepped back with bare effort.

"Huh? That's your fastest strike? Mammal, my buddy Flash is quicker than you and he's a sloth…" The fox teased. It was at about that time, a worried Judy got to the ring to observe how her friend would fight against the males of the precinct.

McHorn let out a growl and attacked again. From this point, he was constantly on the offense, but none of his kicks or punches could connect. Nick was too agile to be hit.

And the fox never stopped teasing the rhino.

"Hey, what's the point of match like this? Maybe it'd be better if you just use a punching bag? At least they're not moving around."

"Shut it!" Grunted the big mammal, taking another swing.

"Oh, come on. We should invite some grandpas, so you'll have a chance to hit someone."

This made McHorn even more irritated. He threw a heavy and wide attack, and when Nick easily got out of its way, the rhino stumbled forward from the force of his own punch.

In this moment, the fox turned his back to the larger mammal and headed in the direction of the coach, who was standing outside one of the corners.

"Say, can I change opponents? I'm bound to fall asleep if this continues." He accentuated it with a yawn.

It was the last straw, as McHorn growled and rushed at the small predator, gaining speed with every step. Every spectator expected a fox shaped stain on the floor but Nick only grinned. In the last moment, he sidestepped and spun around. His kick caught the side of the rhino's knee as it was coming down towards him, tipping him off balance. In effect the huge officer fell forward, with his head slamming into the corner of the ring.

He slumped down on the ground, groaning, to the silence of the gathered crowd.

Nick caught the sight of Judy with the corner of his eye and sent her a smirk. "See, I told you that there are other ways."

"Wilde!" The coach roared and beckoned the fox to come over.

"Oops, okay, okay, I'm going." He marched over to the mammal, taking off his gloves.

Judy followed him with her gaze, but eventually her eyes looked down at her paw, at the empty syringe she found in the locker room.

.

.

The rest of the day passed in a rather uneventful way, Judy and Nick didn't encounter any major crimes or conspiracies on their shift and after reporting back to the precinct, each went in the direction of their homes with the cursory farewell and from Judy, a gentle reminder of their coffee meeting the next evening. The doe didn't pressure Nick anymore about what happened earlier and was now waiting for their meeting tomorrow to get the answers she was looking for.

Meanwhile, the fox knew that even if his partner decided to spare him during this day, she was bound to pester him with questions tomorrow. It was inconvenient for him, but something that had to be done. He decided on not telling her the whole truth, but he had to give her something to chew on. *It's going to be one tiring coffee…*

Just as he was walking into his home, the phone rang and Nick recognized the number. He answered it by flipping his thumb over the screen.

He closed the door behind him and spoke with a tired voice. "Hello Rose, what's-"

"Mr. Wilde, help us please!"

.

.

Vivian was in the middle of preparing a late dinner when her doorbell rang. Wiping her paws in a cloth, the vixen headed to the door.

"Yes?" She said as she opened it, only to see a pair of grey furred ears with black tips.

"Hello Vivian. Sorry to bother you, but, could you spare me a moment?" Judy asked with a small smile. She was out of her uniform, dressed in casual clothes.

"Well, I don't mind… I was just fixing something to eat. Want to join me?" She invited the bunny inside with a gesture.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

This only caused the vixen to laugh and pull Judy into a hug. "It's not a problem, sweetie. And if it makes you feel any better, I'd happy to have some company."

Judy chuckled in her soft, motherly grip. "Fine, if you say so."

.

.

Nick arrived at his destination within minutes, panting slightly. Even with his savage stamina it took a toll on him to run at full speed through half of the city.

"Mr. Wilde!" A female voice called out from an alley and a familiar face of Rose appeared before him. At the sight of her, Nick instantly held up the mint he prepared to block scents from females on his way here. Now he used it to not smell the aroma of the vixen, but he didn't have anything to block her looks. She was dressed in her _working_ clothes, which meant a very _little_ amount of clothing.

She ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"It's Silver! They came to her… a-and they were drunk, they dragged her back to an alley-"

Nick held up a paw, to quiet her the other one he kept on his nose, deeply inhaling the mint's aroma. "Who are ' _they'?_ "

"I-I don't know, three thu-thugs in black jackets. A-a wolf a wolverine and a porcupine…" The female stuttered with her response.

Nick's ears flinched hearing this. * _Those_ maggots…*

"I understand, stay here and call Mr. Bites. Have him wait just next to the alley and when Silver is there just go, do you understand?"

The vixen nodded nervously and hurried off to catch the taxi driver.

When she left, Nick finally had a chance to calm his mind down, however, he wasn't doing a very good job. His fingers brushed the syringe he had in the pocket of his pants that he had brought as a precaution. There were only two doses left, so the fox decided to use them only when it would be absolutely necessary. He took a deep breath and jogged off into the direction of the alley pointed by Rose.

Even before getting there, his sensitive ears picked up muffled screams and sounds of struggle. The subtle trace of alcohol in the air.

And around the corner Nick found the familiar trio engaged in a less than civil process of ripping clothes off an arctic vixen. The wolf was standing behind her and firmly kept a paw over her muzzle. The girl was struggling and had tears in her eyes.

Nick had to act fast.

"Hey, guys! What'cha doing?" He called to them as he approached the group.

The mammals turned their head towards the fox.

"Whadda ya want, Wilde?" The porcupine asked, his voice slurred from alcohol.

The fox had his usual smirk plastered on the face. "Wandering around and noticing that you're having some fun on the side." He cast a short glance at the girl, but immediately shifted his gaze back. The vixen had barely any clothes left and mere sight of her fur caused Nick's temperature to rise exponentially. "You got yourself a lovely lass and didn't bother to invite me to the party? I'm hurt, guys…" He joked about the situation, laying groundwork for releasing the girl.

"Oh yea? Maybe nobody wanted ya here?" The wolverine walked up to Nick and poked him with a finger. "Scram."

Nick took a step back and tripped, sitting down heavily on the pavement. "Why should I?" He looked up at the mammal. "Seems to me that you have a bit of trouble handling that girl. And I know a nice method to make her obey." He gave off a nasty smirk and the vixen whimpered in the paws of the wolf, shaking her head.

The canid strengthened his grip making the girl squeal.

"Heheh, why not?" The drunken porcupine chuckled. "Okay, try it."

Nick got to his hindpaws and approached the girl. She was begging with her eyes as he was getting closer. The fox nodded to Jark, the wolf, to release her and the predator did so, taking a step back.

Nick leaned his muzzle to the terrified vixen's ear and whispered so low that only she could hear. "Rose is waiting with a cab at the end of the alley. Now run."

She stared at him slack-jawed.

"GO!" He roared and that shook off her paralysis and she bolted towards the direction from which Nick came in.

"Hey!" The wolverine rushed after her, but suddenly fell on his face, due to the tied shoe laces, which Nick did to him when he had pretended to trip earlier. And Jark was absolutely furious. He snatched the fox by the throat and slammed him against the alley's wall.

"Now you've done it! I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

Nick struggled to remain calm, but it was a pointless effort as the beast within rampaged to be allowed to act. The fox raised his legs and kicked the wolf in the stomach, causing him to release his grip and stagger backwards. Nick quickly reached for the syringe, feeling that his already strained self-control won't be able to deal with the surge of primal rage.

Unfortunately for him, even drunk, the porcupine was faster and he slammed his shoulder into the vulpine, sending him to the ground. The syringe fell out of Nick's paw and rolled on the pavement. The fox groaned and tried to crawl to it, a massive headache threatening to make his skull explode.

Right then, he received a kick to the ribs.

He whined and curled himself into a ball. Now, surrounded by three angry, drunken mammals and unable to escape the growing need to lash out against them. The trio kicked away at Nick, not sparing his kidneys, tail or head.

"Stop… please… I can't… it's too much…" He pleaded between hits and whined with every kick. One brutal kick to his stomach from Jark was the last straw.

The beast broke loose.

The wolverine kicked again, but his hindpaw was caught by the fox's paw.

"Huh?" That was the only word he could say before the vulpine rose to his legs and spun the mammal around, using him as a club, knocking back the rest of the thugs. This ended with the wolverine being thrown at the wall with great force and once he hit it, he slumped on the ground.

The other two mammals stared at Nick with shock, unable to comprehend what just happened. The fox was standing above them, panting heavily with his fangs showing. His eyes were bloodshot and pupils narrowed into vertical slits. A feral growl rattled in the vulpine's throat.

"Tha hell?!" Jark got to his hindpaws and took a swing at Nick.

There was very little of Nick left in those eyes, as the fox easily caught the wolf's wrist in one paw and squeezed. There was a sickening crunch of crushed bones and a yelp of pain from Jark. And the red furred predator was far from stopping at that.

He produced his claws as the last shreds of control left him, losing himself to the savage within.

.

.

"Whew, I'm stuffed…" Judy collapsed to the comfortable armchair in the living room.

Vivian smiled while putting their tea on the table as she took the other armchair. "Glad to hear that. At least you won't go around gossiping that I mistreat my guests."

This drew a laugh from the bunny. "No way! I'll even give you free advertising. Your vegetable sandwiches are the best! How did you come up with something like this?"

"Hah! Never underestimate this vixen when it comes to cooking," Vivian stated with pride while she clapped her knees. "So… How can I help you?"

Judy took a sip of her tea and cast Vivian a cautious glance. "Um, it's about Nick…"

"Oh dear…" Her partner's mother sighed and rested her cheek on a paw. "What did he do this time?"

Judy's ears dropped down and she shook her free paw. "Oh no, not exactly _did_ something, just… He's been acting weird lately. And today he practically ran away from me with a face like he'd seen a ghost."

"Uhh… I guess it's true that males never grow up, do they? But I'm not sure how I could help. I can have a word with him if you want, but I'm almost certain that he won't listen."

The doe shook her head. "Thank you, but I think it's something I should talk with him on my own. I just thought that maybe you knew something about it.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I see…" The bunny smiled, but her gaze drifted to her cup of tea.

Vivian spent too many years with Nick to not notice her reaction. "Judy, what's the real reason for your visit?"

The small mammal flinched, drawn back from her thoughts. "Heh, I guess it's hard to fool a Wilde, isn't it?" She let out a heavy sigh and reached for the thigh pocket in her pants and pulled out an empty syringe in a plastic evidence bag. "I… I found this in our locker room, just after Nick was there. It was after he ran away from me completely freaked out, and when I found him there, he was completely calm, as if nothing happened." She handed the syringe to Vivian. "I ran it for prints and it was a match with Nick's…" She paused, not sure how to continue such a topic.

The vixen eyed the plastic object in her paw and shifted her gaze back to Judy. "So you think that Nick injected himself with this…"

The bunny put the cup back on the plate and looked at the predator with concern. "I don't know… But everything suggests that he did. Plus, I don't even know what _this_ is and there is no way that he'd tell me if I asked him."

"So you came to me," Vivian concluded, her voice calm, but a bit reserved.

Judy nodded.

The vixen opened the bag, looking at Judy for consent. As the rabbit nodded, the vixen removed the needle attachment and sniffed the inside of the syringe, her nose cringing at the smell as she quickly put it on the table. "Uhh…haloperidol."

"You can tell by the smell?" The bunny was surprised at such a quick analysis.

"Can I? I got it smashed on my nose once, you don't forget a smell after such a thing. Nasty stuff…"

The doe's ears perked up. "Nasty? You mean dangerous?" Vivian spotted the concern in her eyes.

"Sweetie, every drug or medication can be lethal if used improperly. And no, this," she pointed at the syringe, "is not exactly dangerous. It's used to calm down aggressive patients or those with mental problems. I had to administer it to a very feisty one at the ER and he crushed it on my muzzle with a swing of the arm."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

Vivian dismissed it with a click of the tongue. "That's history. What's more worrying is why Nicky had this…" She put a paw over her mouth with a thoughtful expression.

Judy's ears drooped when she saw the vixen's face. "Vivian… Why won't he talk to you or me? Is it because he doesn't trust us?" Her voice was very low.

Nick's mother lowered her paw at these words and snorted. " _It's not a matter of trust._ That's what he would say…" She rubbed her temples. "No… I'm afraid that he too well remembers how it is to be hurt by exposing his thoughts and feelings, to share his worries with someone."

The doe shook her head. "I know that he has a great memory, heck, he even used it against me yesterday…but, the past is the past, he can't just cling to it! At one point, he'll have to forget and move on. Just like the muzzle incident…" After she said those words and looked at the vixen, Judy froze.

The female predator was staring at her with a gaze that was trapped somewhere in the past and wrapped in a great deal of pain.

"Vivian?" Judy asked in almost a whisper, her shoulders sank. It hit her then that maybe she shouldn't bring up such a painful topic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut her off with a gesture. "Yes… He remembers a lot…" With a sigh that carried heart wrenching sadness, the vixen stood up from the armchair and sauntered over to a book filled shelf. She took one of them in her paws and returned to her chair.

"I think that I may have an idea what is going on with him, but for you to understand it… Since he told you about the muzzle, I might as well introduce you to the third big sorrow of my life." She opened the book and Judy noticed that it was actually a photo album. Very slowly, Vivian started to turn pages.

"What happened with the scouts was just the first chapter in the events that turned my son's heart into stone. You already know about the third – Irene. But there was one more incident that changed both of our lives." She stopped at a certain page and her fingers ran over the pictures there in a gentle motion.

Once again, Judy felt that sensation she experienced when Mr Bites told her about Nick's father or when Vivian explained his relationship with Irene. The feeling of entering the most private parts of her best friend's life and the weight that went with the painful past he had. Like being in an emotional sanctuary, and she didn't dare to utter a word to interrupt Vivian's speech.

"After what happened with the scouts, Nick closed up his heart to others and barely let me inside of it. I knew that he still cared about me, that we were still together as a family, but it still hurt to see him so distant. However, the worst part of it was the school. His new behaviour didn't earn him any friends, rather the opposite. How many times I've heard from the teachers that he has been pulling pranks on other kids or how often he returned bruised after being bullied. It was hard, but I believed that as a family we could pull through together." She paused, her eyes now locked on one of the photos. "Till the day I lost that faith completely…" The vixen stopped talking and was merely gazing at the picture before her, absentmindedly brushing it with a finger. It lasted for a few moments and Judy started considering if she shouldn't say something. But then the story continued.

"Almost a year after the muzzle incident, I'm in the middle of my shift in the restaurant I worked in at the time and I receive a call from Nicky's school. A teacher told me that there was an 'accident'. Nick allegedly fell down the stairs and hit his head. He wasn't waking up so they called an ambulance and took him to the hospital. I wanted to get there immediately, but my manager wouldn't listen to any arguments and was adamant that I need to finish my shift or he'll fire me. As much as it pained me to stay for even a second, I had to keep my job. Who else would bring money to the family? And if Nicky's injury was serious, he probably would need medicine."

Vivien paused, glancing up to look towards Judy. "Mind you, at that time it was next to impossible for a fox to find a real job, unless I wanted to start earning money on the streets." Judy swallowed, fully knowing what she meant by that. "So after the agonizing few hours I rushed to the hospital to find my son." Another pause. "And I found him…" With glassy eyes, she fished out a photo from the album and passed it to the bunny. When Judy looked at the picture, her heart almost shattered. It showed a ten-year-old red fox in a hospital bed. His head was wrapped in bandages and several bruises were visible on his pale face. Nick's eyes were closed and his body was connected to various medical devices by cables, tubes and wires. There even was an oxygen mask over his little muzzle.

He looked like a mammal at the death's door.

"Oh my God…" A hoarse whisper escaped Judy's mouth and she covered it with a paw. She was so shocked with this image that she almost didn't hear when Vivian continued talking.

"…bruising, intracranial haemorrhage… They had to do an operation on his skull to get rid of the blood inside. And he wouldn't wake up. He was in a coma…" She breathed out some air, along with the pain that came with this reminiscence. "Doctors told me that they had no way of telling if he would ever wake up. At that time… I was so close to a breaking point, you know? I kept asking myself the same questions: Why Nick? Why of all mammals it had to happen to my boy?" She sniffed. "Two days later I decided to visit the school and get an explanation from them how could such a thing happen. Again, I heard that it was an 'accident'. Never believed it, not after all that bullying Nicky had endured for a year."

"Then I was approached by one of the students, a young sloth who introduced himself as Flash. He told me that he saw one of the bullies pushing Nick from the top of the stairs. And that made me snap. I may be small and weak, but I would never forgive anyone for hurting my boy." For a brief moment, Judy noticed an angry spark in the vixen's eyes. "So I asked Flash to testify at the police station and I also took pictures of Nick and the state he was in." She slightly lifted the album and the bunny could see numerous photos of injuries, the bandages on Nick's head, all of the medical instruments around him and also the documentation about his state. "Luckily for me, the officer in charge of this case was a stickler for the rules. A buffalo you're quite familiar with – one named Adrien Bogo."

Judy's jaw dropped in surprise. "No way…the _chief?"_

"Yes, him. You see, normally the police wouldn't bother investigating a matter concerning a fox, as most of the society pictured our species as untrustworthy scum. At that time Bogo had a similar worldview, it was obvious that he didn't like being in charge of this case. Still, he investigated it thoroughly and fairly, concluding from the pictures, testimonies of the sloth, and other students he questioned about the matter, that Nick was unjustly attacked and the bully had to be held accountable for his actions. When I thanked him afterwards, he simply grumbled that he is an officer of the law and must follow the rules. From that you can see why he is the chief of police – even when he disliked the task he was given, he did everything by the book, regardless of his own views."

Hearing that, the doe nodded in agreement, finding new respect for her superior. "And… and what about Nick?"

Another painful sigh.

"Five months. For five months, I visited him every day, just to hold his paw, to speak to him or read a book. To be there for him, even if he couldn't respond… And after those five months he finally opened his eyes." She let out a humourless giggle. "I tell you, never in my life I was so happy to see this lazy bum waking up. But that joy didn't last long…" She turned another page in the album and took out another photo. "He was discharged shortly after and scheduled for future check-ups. And when we returned home, I quickly realized that something was wrong with him." Vivian passed Judy the photo. It showed little Nick, now without a bandage, the bruises barely visible.

"But he looks… okay, I guess?" She couldn't find anything wrong in this picture.

"Take a closer look at his eyes."

Judy did so and leaned over the picture. And when she knew what she was looking for, it was there. What she took earlier for exhaustion or just a bad mood was something more. It looked very similar to the gaze Nick had when they met Irene at the graduation ceremony.

Emptiness.

"They're very… apathetic." She gave her judgement.

The vixen nodded as she took the pictures back. "They are. When I noticed that, we went to see a doctor and his diagnosis practically crushed me… Nicky lost the ability to feel _any_ emotions."

For a few silent seconds, Judy simply stared at the female predator. " _What?_ " She eventually breathed out.

"What you heard. Due to the physical trauma to the brain, he was no longer able to feel happiness, sadness, jealousy, anger, envy…even love…" The last words rolled off her tongue almost as a whisper. "From there, it was hell… And it's not like he forgot that we are a family and that we shared a special connection, he _knew_ that. But he couldn't _feel_ it anymore. And I've seen him try. He tried to pretend that everything was alright, because he deduced that it would make me happy…" She turned her pained gaze directly to Judy. " _Deduced._ He was unable to understand my sadness, yet he logically assumed that it was the right thing to do." Vivian's claws instinctively dug into the armchair's supports. "Can you imagine what it feels like to hear ' _I love you, mom'_ said like a machine, from your own child? I pray that you'll never have the chance to experience it…"

Judy had no response to that. She was stunned by what she heard. And it was truly unimaginable for a bunny that was raised in a loving family, with dozens of siblings and the atmosphere of being open with your emotions. How many times they shared laughs and loving hugs with each other? Now it hit her that she just took that love for granted, something the doe now appreciated much more with the contrast she had with Nick's childhood. In her chest, Judy felt a rising need to hug her parents.

The two females simply sat there, sharing the silence that followed.

Vivian was the first to break it. "And now we come to the core of the problem…" She put the photos back into the album and dropped it on the table. "His memory."

The bunny nodded to that. "I've had the chance to learn how unusual it is in his case. The speed in which he memorizes things, the accuracy… it's insane!"

"I know…" Vivien replied. "It is something that I also tried to understand and believe me, I've read everything I could find about it. Now, do you know how memorizing works?" After receiving a shake of a head Vivian continued. "Alright, it's like this: the process of laying down a memory begins with attention, in which a memorable event causes neurons to fire more frequently, making the experience more intense while increasing the likelihood that the event is encoded as a memory. The perceived sensations are decoded in the various sensory areas of the brain, and then combined in the hippocampus into one single experience." She tapped the side of her skull. "The hippocampus is then responsible for analysing these inputs and ultimately deciding if they will be committed to long-term memory."

Noticing the semi-glazed over eyes of the rabbit, Vivien let out a brief chuckle. "The hippocampus is a part of the brain that acts as a kind of sorting centre where the new sensations are compared and associated with previously recorded ones. That's the science we know, from there, it's just my own personal theory as to what happened. I believe that the trauma to Nick's head caused some malfunction in this selection process and the hippocampus indiscriminately stores _everything_ Nick perceives, without wasting time for comparing these sensations with the older ones. Additionally, while storing memory is a decentralized process and our experiences are stored throughout the whole brain, and we can't be sure how exactly the mind decides on which memories are to be discarded, in my son's case, this system became flawed as well. In effect, he simply does not forget what he once saw or heard. I noticed it in the days after his release from the hospital. He would sometimes reply to my words with quotes from the books he's read or point out things I forgot from a shopping list. One day I decided to test how good was his memory. I asked him to read a book and later verified if he remembered the contents. He did, with 100% precision. So I took it one step further and asked him to read the bible. Once he finished, again, I've asked about the contents…"

"And he got it right." Judy said plainly, as it was not much of a guess.

Vivian nodded. "All of it. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes"

"But this doesn't explain the speed," Judy exclaimed. "He memorized over 2000 names from my family tree in half a minute!"

The vixen shrugged, clearly unfazed by the number. "I measured his time of memorizing books. Because all information he perceives is instantly stored in his head, it all comes down to how fast he can read. And that improved over time. When Nick was fifteen, he has reached the reading speed of 5000 words per minute. Remember, that was 17 years ago, so I have no idea how fast he's become right now. Either way, 2000 names is not a problem for him." Vivian let out another sigh. "We've consulted several doctors and they gave us various answers: acquired savant syndrome, Eidetic memory, Mnemostis… But none of them would fully match this ability. Besides, it hardly even mattered anymore…" She slumped in her seat. "At that moment, I realized that someone took away my son and replaced him with a machine, a computer with Nicky's face…" Vivian paused for a moment. "You know, Judy… It is said that there are two sides to every coin, but I think that God must have some sick sense of humour and deprived my boy of two things that day. How to _feel_ and how to _forget_. There is no bright side here…"

Once more, Judy was at loss for words. She never would've imagined how rough and unfair Nick's childhood was, not to mention the adult life. The doe felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, unable to contain herself after learning about all of the pain that her partner has experienced. It was outside her comprehension why would fate be so cruel to a mammal and a child at that.

 _How much can one fox suffer?_

Nick teased her that bunnies were so emotional and even though she wouldn't openly agree with him, it carried a grain of truth. Judy was always filled with the desire to live the life to the fullest, to laugh at everything she could, to pursue her dreams with all her might. And here she had a fox who was denied the right to laugh from his heart, to cry or to embrace someone with love…

 _Love…_

Judy's ears perked up and she quickly wiped her tears with a sleeve. "Wait, you said that Nick had feelings for Irene. How would that be possible if he couldn't feel anything?"

Vivian showed her a humourless smile. "Ah, how perceptive of you. That's right, Nicky lost his emotions when he was a kid, but since he met that girl, he started slowly regaining that part of him. She was very much like you, bright, cheerful… A ray of light that my son needed so much in his dark life. And he gradually regained that spark in his eyes that indicated, that he was truly alive. But then she crushed it…"

The vixen sighed. "I can't imagine what was it like for Nicky, to regain the feelings that were taken away from him more than ten years earlier and to lose them again… Just like that." She snapped her fingers to accentuate her words. "I don't know what exactly happened, so it wouldn't be fair for me to judge her. Nick refused to talk, no matter how much I've plead with him. One day, instead of his regular denial of conversation he lashed out at me with anger I've never seen in him before. He blamed me for everything, for Irene, for reminding him what it is like to feel pain…" She put a paw over her mouth. "And after that he closed up again, putting on a mask."

"What do you mean?" Judy tilted her head slightly to the side. She received another sorrowful gaze from the vixen.

"From what I've gathered after living with Nick after that incident, all of his memories remain as very fresh." The female predator leaned towards Judy. "With this in mind, imagine what it's like to remember the worst moments of your life like they happened only a minute ago. They say that time heals all wounds. Well… it doesn't work for Nick, they just keep piling up, always bleeding, always hurting… And after what happened with Irene, my son created a mask for himself, a mask of fake emotions. Nicky mastered using it to the point that, while being an empty mammal on the inside, everyone perceived him as a joyful fox. And that conversation, when he poured all that anger onto me, was the last honest one we had since then. Well, basically the _last_ before the almost 10 year break in contact..." She leaned back on her seat.

Judy's gazed was locked on Vivian's face and she instantly noticed a tear that flowed from the predator's eye and rolled down the cheek. It wasn't a waterfall of sobs, but a single drop that contained all the condensed guilt, helplessness and grief that refused to leave the vixen's heart.

With no words needed, Judy stood up from her seat and approached the red furred female. She stood on the tips of her hindpaws and reached out to embrace Vivian's neck in a hug. The vixen accepted the gesture and put her paws around the bunny.

"He was right, Judy. I've failed him… I've failed as a mother, my foolishness caused my own child to suffer…"

The doe squeezed tighter. "No. You're wrong, Vivian." She whispered, her own voice greatly emotional. "You've helped him to _feel_ again. And if this time he decided on his own, to close his heart, then one day he could open it again. I know he will. I've seen him open up a bit myself when we worked on the savage mammals case. He talked to me about the scouts incident and he refused to leave on his own when I got injured. He _will_ feel again Mrs Wilde. I know he will."

They stayed like this for some time, neither counting how long. Eventually, the vixen patted Judy gently on the back and they separated.

"Thank you, Judy…" She wiped her cheek with a paw. "And I'm sorry you had to witness… _this._ " She indicated herself. "It always gets to me, whenever I think about it."

The bunny let out a weak giggle. "Don't worry about it, you should see me when I'm emotional."

The females shared a chuckle.

"Judy… I know I've said this before, but I'm very grateful that you're in Nick's life. You see, that time at the graduation ceremony, I've seen him smile when you pinned the badge to his chest. And let me tell you, that was the most genuine smile he's shown for twenty years." The moved predator took Judy's paw in her own and placed the other one on top of it. "Thank you."

The doe smiled back at her. "And like I've said before: I didn't do that much. And definitely not something that would deserve such praise. But I'm glad that I could help him."

Vivian pulled her in for short hug. "Alright, so let's work together on this misbehaving kit." She gave Judy a wink when they separated again. "I can give you a hint to what can be wrong with him now, but the rest is up to you."

Judy nodded with determination in her eyes.

"You need to do one thing: ask him about his nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, ever since he was a kid, there were things that haunted him at nights, leeching off the only emotion left in him: _fear._ Sometimes it was better, sometimes worse. In the worst period he had nightmares almost every night for months. And I have a feeling that his behaviour right now could be connected to them."

"Alright, I'll talk with him about it."

Vivian placed a paw on her shoulder. "You do that, sweetie."

After their conversation, Judy finished her tea, thanked the vixen for a meal and headed for the door.

"Judy." The female predator called to the doe.

She turned around with her paw on the door handle. "Yes?"

"Remember when I said that you and Irene are very similar?"

"I do."

Vivian nodded. "However, there is one crucial difference between you two. You have the determination she never had. Don't forget that."

.

.

The door to the tiny cellar, that served the fox as a home, opened and Nick staggered in, shutting it behind him. He leaned his back against the aged wood, slowly sliding to the floor, a bloody trail left by his movements. He sat there in complete darkness, wrapped in the silence, disturbed only by the sound of his wheezing. After spending several minutes like that, he finally trusted his legs enough to stand up again. The fox did so with great trouble and faltered to the sink, droplets of blood from his left paw marking the path he made.

His savage eyesight was enough for him not to use the light to clean up the wounds as he looked over himself. The most serious one being the hole from a porcupine's quill in his paw. A thought prodded his mind to get out of the dirty clothes and he obeyed this suggestion. But when he grabbed the shirt to pull it off, his paws felt that it was drenched with something. Realization hit him instantly and without any warning, caused him to whine and back away on trembling legs. His back hit the wall and Nick slumped onto the floor, hiding his face in his paws, his breathing all over the place. He stayed like that for hours, drenched in blood that didn't belong to him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome in the new year that is full of opportunity ;D**

 **I wanted to share some numbers to summarize the 2016 regarding this story:**

 **Over 440 reviews**

 **Over 350 favorites**

 **Over 500 followers**

 **And over 115K views!**

 **4 - It's the number of devices I've been using to write this story.**

 **0 – Number of times my dog ate my notes.**

 **Plus, countless hours spent on thinking about the plot, the characters and rereading the reviews time and time again to not miss any problems or issues that you've pointed out.**

 **Several writer blocks that I had to treat with writing something totally different. Hence all the other stories.**

 **Allow me to comment on this in a proper manner:**

 **O_O Sweet cheese and crackers! How did we get here?!**

 **Really it was an amazing journey so far and we're slowly heading towards the ending.**

 **All I can say for now is that the "big reveal" is only few chapters away, so stay tuned for a scene that I hope will turn out properly epic for this story. :)**

 **As always, thank you all so much for your interest in this story, your support and your criticism.**

 **I say this with all sincerity, that critics have a special place in my writer's heart. Honestly, when I see a page long review that is focused on pointing out weak points of my story it really is heartwarming. This simply means that you've cared enough to use your precious time do sit down and write it. The story didn't leave you indifferent. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (well, but please write some praise from time to time, it's not too healthy to be criticized all the time xD)**

 **Okay, to finish my rant, I'll reply to the issues pointed out in the recent reviews:**

 **Judy's fighting skills – Is she too strong? Yes and no. Remember, it was shown in the movie that she's very skilled in close combat and packs a kick that can knock out a rhino. My understanding of her style of fighting is that she focuses on using her leg power and throws to use the opponent's strength against them. It's easy to imagine that a spinning kick has more power than just a regular one. Also, remember that power equals mass times acceleration. And while a Judy is very light, she has one hell of acceleration. :)**

 **Nick's behavior – is our favorite fox acting out of character from time to time? OF COURSE HE IS :D He was shot by a mind altering serum and it's a miracle that he is sane at all.**

 **Nick's emotions – just to clarify, as maybe I didn't exactly express it in the right words in the text, sorry, Nick lost his emotions due to a physical trauma (which is perfectly possible, I've checked it), but he regained them with Irene's help. However, whatever happened between them made him CHOOSE to lock away his heart again. And who said that he was emotionless during the movie plot? ;) (read the next chapter)**

 **Okay, so that's it for now, here's the story.**

 **Chapter 30**

Rose sat in the ER unit, her paws folded on her knees.

The young vixen barely managed to convince Silver to come to the hospital and get a check-up, as well as getting treatment for her wounds. Some of the defensive scratches she got from the thugs were pretty deep. It took almost an hour to bring her to the ER with the help of Mr Bites.

But when they arrived things didn't go any better. First, they were looked down on by the goat nurse on duty, just because they were foxes. Then, they were told to wait for a doctor – that was an hour ago, and nobody showed up since then.

Silver had enough and she stood up from her seat. Rose quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I'm sure that someone will come soon!"

The girl shook off her friend's paw. "I told you, it's a waste of time! What doctor would treat me? Nobody cares about foxes!" Sliver exclaimed, wrapping herself tighter with the jacket she borrowed from Mr Bites.

"I do." Said a calm voice behind them.

Both girls turned their heads to see a red furred vixen in a doctor's coat. She held out a paw to the arctic vixen with a broad smile. "Hi, I'm Vivian. How can I help you?" At that point she noticed the scratches on the girl's wrists. "Ah, I already know how. Please, follow me."

She led them from the waiting area towards the hall filled with beds of all sizes, divided with blue curtains for some small privacy. Rose and Silver caught the sight of several unfriendly glances, both from patients and the staff. The girls knew that it was directed at the fact that they were vixens, but also at their clothing, which left no doubt about their profession.

The doctor leading them didn't react to those looks in any way and Rose wasn't sure if she even noticed them. But then she surprised them, by showing them into a separate room. When all three vixens went inside, Vivian closed the door behind them.

"I imagine that you'd be more comfortable with some privacy, hm?" She said with a caring smile, while putting on medical gloves. "Now, please undress and let me see what I'm dealing with."

Silver cast a nervous glance at her friend and, after receiving a nod, removed the jacket, revealing the cuts and scratches she got from the thugs. Vivian surveyed the wounds with a professional eye.

"Mind telling me how you got these?"

The girl fidgeted nervously, clearly not keen on speaking.

Vivian put a paw on the arctic vixen's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not asking to criticize you, report you to ZPD or belittle you. I simply wish to know the nature of these cuts so I can treat you better. I can already tell that you've been assaulted, as these are defensive wounds, but being honest would be a great help."

Silver stared at the floor. "Uh… I…"

Seeing the girl's struggle, Vivian gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Hey, anything you say here will never leave this room. I will not share this with anyone and I will not put this in any medical report, you have my word on that."

Rose approached her friend and squeezed her paw. "It's alright…"

Silver swallowed and started talking. She described how she got caught by the three thugs and what they tried to do with her. At the end of her speech, she was trembling slightly.

"…and… and if not for the help of Rose's friend, they'd…" Her voice faltered.

And then her eyes widened when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her into a warm, motherly hug. Vivian held the girl's head to her chest and petted her gently.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." She whispered into her ear.

This was Silver's breaking point, at which she burst into tears and wept into Vivian's coat. The red vixen kept brushing the girl's fur in a comforting manner. She didn't say anything more, she knew that words weren't necessary.

Sometime later, when Silver finally calmed down after crying out all the tension and stress that built up in her, Vivian treated all her wounds.

"That would be all for now." She pulled off the gloves. "But I strongly recommend you to rest till the end of the week. Plus, I can't promise that there won't be any scars. Some of those scratches were rather deep. You have made a good decision by coming to the hospital." Once more the vixen pet the girl with a smile, sending a knowing look at arctic vixen's friend with a corner of her eye. Rose nodded and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

But Silver didn't look very happy.

"I… I can't rest that long…" She mumbled with her gaze pinned to the floor. Vivian's ears perked up when she understood the meaning behind the girl's words. 'Working girls' did not have vacation, medical leaves or anything of that sort. She bit her lip, thinking of a solution for this problem. Meanwhile, Rose approached her friend and put an arm around her.

"Um, thank you for your kindness doctor, but we should be on our way. We've already received help from Mr Wilde and wouldn't be here if not for him. So we shou-"

" _Mr Wilde?_ " Vivian cut in, a sudden change in her voice.

"Well, yes. He's the mammal that freed Silver from those thugs. He saved her."

"Describe him, please." The female doctor asked politely, but there was demand subtly sewed in it.

"He's a red fox, green eyes… Um, is something wrong?" She inquired at the end, as Vivian ran a paw down her face.

"Nothing! All's fine! Just the part that some mammals never grow up from worrying their mothers."

Rose raised her brows, not understanding the context of what the female doctor said. "Uh, sorry?"

"That _Mr Wilde_ you described…" Vivian let out a sigh. "My name is Vivian _Wilde_ and he's my _son._ "

Both girls stared at her wide-eyed. "Really?" They said in unison.

The red furred vixen rubbed her chin and came to a decision. She clapped her paws together. "Alright! You two, I have only one question for you and I want to hear absolute truth, got it?" Vivian eyed them with a warning glare. "Now, do you like your job?"

Both girls eyes once again shot wide open and they exchanged dumbfounded glances before turning their gazes to the doctor.

"W-well…" Rose began nervously. "Ye-"

"Liar." Vivian cut in, her arms folded and a stare of half-lidded eyes fixed on the vixen. The surprised girl met her gaze and found no judgment or resentment in it. The female doctor sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, here's what I can offer you, no strings attached," She took a deep breath. "One, you stop that line of work this instant. Two, I will help you find some honest jobs. Three, if you don't have a place to stay, I can accommodate you for as long as it's necessary. Four, for the time needed to start new work I will provide for your well-being."

"B-but our-" Silver managed to cut in, but was almost instantly silenced by her friend, as Rose placed a paw on her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's very generous of you, however-"

" _Five,_ " Vivian continued speaking, accenting the first word to take over the conversation. "I will get in touch with proper mammals and they will deal with your handler, no need to worry about that." She showed them a smug grin. "So, how about it?"

The vixens exchanged glances again. "But… but why would you do this for us? We're complete strangers! We can't even… there is no way we could repay you!"

"Listen here, ladies. Any girl that Nick goes out of his way to help is fine in my book. So…" She folded her arms again. "I'd like an answer: yes or no?"

Rose and Silver stared at each other, none of them exactly believing what they just heard. Them, two outcasts of society, deemed untrustworthy and treated only as objects of entertainment, were now offered a ray of hope. A home and a better perspective for life. It seemed too good to be real. Still, who didn't dream, from time to time, about something they could do with their fate.

With barely withheld tears, the two young girls nodded.

Seeing this, Vivian showed them a brilliant smile and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture. "Good choice, now come here you two." It was all the invitation they needed and both females fell into Vivian's arms, crying tears of relief and joy, like two little kids seeking comfort from their mother.

.

.

Judy screened the contents of the file, paying attention to every detail. Then she took another one and another. The bunny has already gone through dozens of case files that could be linked with the organization and the mysterious one-eyed wolf. She chose those cases, where the victim was murdered and no perpetrator was ever caught.

The archivist otter that handed her the files called them 'unsolvable'.

Some were fresh, some were from years back. From the pile of cases Judy chose a few that had two things in common: unknown perpetrator and the fact that the victim angered someone influential or rich enough to hire an assassin. The doe didn't fool herself with an idea of getting to the bottom of every single one of these murders, but she still got a gut twisting feeling with the description of every death. Poisoned, thrown out of a window, victim of a car crash, head cut off… If she was correct and these were committed by the same group, then they had quite a variety of methods at their disposal.

This made her remember Nick's warning about not dwelling deeper into this, but she couldn't just leave it alone. The bunny once heard two sentences spoken by the late Martin Woolther King, a black ram minister: _Justice in indivisible. Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere._ And she couldn't agree more.

Judy took a sip of her coffee and continued reading the files.

.

.

So it happened that the girls met the red furred vixen at the hospital right when Vivian's shift was about to end. Therefore, she clocked out and headed towards the parking lot for employees, the two young vixens trailing after her. They kept their respectful distance, walking several steps behind her.

Vivian quickly noticed this and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?" She asked openly.

Rose fidgeted with her paws. "Um, sorry, Mrs. Wilde. It's just…" The girl exchanged glances with her friend. "We wouldn't want to cause you trouble by… well… You being a doctor and us…" She gestured at them. "Not the best mammals to be seen with. We don't want to ruin your reputatioOW!" She yelped when the red furred vixen flicked her on the nose.

"Lesson number one: it's VIVIAN. Don't make me sound like some old lady with all that 'mrs' stuff. Got it? And I don't want to see you two distancing yourselves from me like that."

Silver cast her a surprised look. "But… but, you're a _doctor_. And we're-" She was cut off when Vivian grabbed them both and, arm in arm, lead them through the hospital corridor. "Rubbish! I will have none of that!"

Again, the girls were stupefied by the straightforwardness of their benefactress. And they instantly noticed the stares they were attracting. Most mammals were looking at the trio with more or less obvious distaste on their faces. But to the girls' amazement, the more stares they got the wider grew the smile on Vivian's face. And just like that they got to their destination – a silver sedan. Nick's mother gestured them to get in and she sat in the driver's seat.

"First we'll go to grab you some clothes. I'd share some of mine, but I'd say you are far too young for that type of clothing." She quipped with the characteristic Wilde-style smirk. "And speaking of that…" She turned to them. "How old are you? Come on, don't be shy."

Rose scratched the side of her neck. "Nineteen…" She muttered.

Silver, sitting on the back seat, was a bit reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. "Se-seventeen…" She cast a cautious look at Vivian, only to see an understanding gaze and a nod.

"What about your names? The real ones." The vixen asked softly.

This seemed to be far more difficult to answer. The girls appeared ashamed and didn't look Vivian in the eye. The female doctor reached out and grabbed each one's paw. "You don't remember…" It wasn't even a question or a guess, more of a statement. She got two silent nods as a reply.

"Hey, it's all right…" The vixen squeezed gently. "I promise you that it's all over now, okay? No matter what happens, I will not let go of you."

They stayed like that in silence for a while, before Vivian started the engine.

"Let us get you those clothes."

.

.

Jackie Spotters finished her shift and just changed into her 'civilian' clothes and shut the door of her locker. The feline sighed heavily and pressed her forehead at the cold metal.

Then she heard pawsteps and someone entered the locker room. Marcus also finished his shift and was now staring at the spotted predator. He approached the cheetah and simply stood there, not saying anything. But when the other two officers, that were changing from their uniforms, exited the room he leaned to Jackie and spoke with great irritation in his voice.

"What the hell did you do?"

Jackie averted her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

" _Don't screw with me."_ He growled, making the feline flinch. "I didn't teach you that fighting style to use it against other officers!"

"I… I…" The female stuttered.

The tiger slammed his paw on the lockers. "You _what?!"_ He bared his teeth. "Wanted to _win?_ You gave me your word that you will never use it, unless your or someone else's life was in danger. That was my condition for teaching you!"

Jackie swallowed and still didn't look Marcus in the eye. The tiger stared at her for a long moment before turning away and going through the fur on his head with both paws. "For Nature's sake, what is wrong with you, Spotters?"

The female dropped on a bench and stared at the floor. "I just… I just didn't want to be worse…" She tried to find the proper words for her thoughts.

Marcus ran his big paw down his face. "Don't tell me… is this about Nick?" He glanced at her. "Okay, you don't need to answer that, your ears gave you away. So what was that in the ring? You wanted to claim your _rights_ to him? Defending your territory or something?"

Red as a beetroot, the cheetah rubbed the back of her neck. "Um… m-maybe?"

The tiger folded his arms and gave her a scolding stare. "You do realize that you've acted like your own father?"

Hearing this, Jackie froze.

He sighed and shook his head. "Tell me something… Is this attitude: _It's mine and I'll do anything to keep it that way,_ some kind of hereditary mental condition? Since when do you treat him as your _property_?"

The cheetah hunched her shoulders. It was the truth, she couldn't escape from it. The realization fell on her like a massive boulder. Was she that blind? How could she stoop so low as to imitate the behavior she loathed so much that she wanted to run away from it. Jackie hid her face in paws. She realized that within few short days she lost two friends due to her own stupidity.

She giggled hysterically, surprising the tiger.

"You know… I wanted to prove myself so much to Nick, that I thought that it's okay to do this with all possible means… Ironic, isn't it? I escaped my father only to become someone like him…" Jackie raised her head and for the first time looked directly at Marcus, with teared up expression. "I'm sorry, Stripes… I'm _so_ sorry."

The massive feline sighed and placed his paws on his hips. "Okay… I know you are, I get it. But it's not me you should be apologizing to."

Jackie wiped her eyes and nodded.

.

.

Nick's mind hovered in an abyss.

In the dark room of his cellar he lost any sense of time and didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. The blood on his fur and clothes started drying, covering him with a crusty, brownish layer. The images of recent events kept replaying in his head, along with all the screams and pleads for mercy. Bones were braking under his paws and blood was gushing out from the cuts made by his claws. Three lifeless mammals left bleeding in the alley when the exhausted fox retreated to his home. The scarce remains of sanity made him call the emergency number and request ambulances for the beaten thugs.

And now he didn't even know if they were alive.

But before any other thought made its way to his mind, his senses picked up movement and someone's presence.

Nick sprung up with a growl and his savage instincts launched his body at the mammal. His paw shot forward and snatched the intruder by the throat. He spun around and slammed his captive to the floor, eliciting a cry of pain. A female sounding one.

"Nicky!" Screamed the person in his grip. The fox froze, crouching on the chest of the intruder, his other paw raised with claws ready to rip open the throat in his grasp. His sane side finally kicked in and replaced the survival instincts. Nick focused his vision and noticed that the mammal under him had terrifyingly familiar features.

"Nicky, please! It's me!" Vivian cried in desperation, her voice muffled by the iron grip.

The fox's paw released her like it suddenly got burned. The vixen coughed hoarsely.

"No…" Nick whispered in a faltering voice and backed away, tripping in the process and falling on his back. He immediately raised himself on elbows and started crawling backwards, his face a mask of terror. "No, _nonono…_ " During this retreat his voice turned into a whine.

Vivian steadied her breathing and looked at Nick with a mixture of shock and horror. But then she noticed her son's reaction and even with the feeling of the chill running down her spine, the vixen's strong maternal instinct conquered the fear and took over.

She carefully got to all fours and started slowly approaching the fox. "Nicholas, Nick…" Vivian whispered in a gentle manner, hoping to soothe the panicked mammal.

And Nick's back already hit the wall and he grasped his head with both paws. *No, it's just a dream, a nightmare!* He noticed her approach. "Stay _back!_ You're _not_ real! It's not you, you _can't_ be here! _"_ The fox yelled and tried to dig himself further into the wall with his shoulder blades.

But Vivian hesitated only a moment, pained to see her son in this state, before getting closer and reaching out to him and placing a paw on his leg. "It's okay, it's really me." She placed the other paw on her chest. "It's Vivian, your mother." The vixen used a low and monotone voice to not set off any unwanted reaction in Nick.

This seemed to work, as the fox relaxed a bit and stopped trying to move away from her.

"Nick…" Her voice has drawn his attention. "I'm going to stand up and turn on the light, okay? I just would like to see you better, alright?" There was no answer, so she took that he had nothing against it. She got to her hindpaws and reached out to the switch. The lightbulb came to life, revealing the sorry state Nick was in.

Vivian let out a gasp at this sight and put both paws to her mouth. "Oh God…"

And he was a mess. The fox had cuts and bruises all over, not to mention the hole in his paw. His fur and clothes were covered with dried blood. But what shocked the vixen the most was something else.

"Nicholas… your eyes…" She crouched in front of him and her gaze was pinned to the vertical slits of a savage mammal.

He flinched and quickly covered his face with an arm. "Go away! Why are you even here?!" He groaned and started getting up, but his mother threw her arms around the fox in a desperate attempt to stop him and pressed her cheek to his stomach.

" _No_! Please Nicky, don't do this! Don't run away from me!" She pleaded while tears formed in her eyes and began their way down through her facial fur. "I _beg_ of you!"

Nick struggled a bit to shake her off, but she clung to him like her life depended on it. "Leave! It's not safe for you!" He argued but it Vivian only shook her head.

*Why? Why won't you listen?!* He clenched his teeth. "Damn it, mother! I could have killed you!" It was harsh, but he hoped that it would make her keep her distance. He was wrong – she squeezed even tighter.

"I'm not letting go, you hear me?" She sobbed into his blood-soaked shirt. "No matter what you're my _son,_ Nicky!"

Nick wanted to have something to refute her words, but for that he would have to deny their connection as a family. And after what he put her through almost 10 years ago, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The fox took several deep breaths to calm down.

"Alright…" He whispered in defeat, realizing that he hit a wall. "I'm not going anywhere." Nick dropped to his knees and put his arms around his mother, hugging her back. "Just… just please don't cry anymore…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, most cherished readers!**

 **Special thanks time!**

 **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, for beta-reading this chapter and sharing his wisdom. ;) Thank you!**

 **fictionalwritings09, for drawing a FANTASTIC sketch of Jackie Spotters, which you can find in her gallery on Deviantart (search for Cider-Bomb). I strongly recommend seeing it, as the picture is AWESOME (I want to draw like that xD)! Many thanks!**

 **Jackie: Nick! Look! Just look at this! *hands over a drawing***

 **Nick: Hm? It's you…**

 **Jackie: No, it's not! I'm not that fat!**

 **Judy: What you got there?**

 **Nick: A drawing of Spots.**

 **Judy: Lemme see. *eyes the paper* Looks great.**

 **Jackie: No,** ** _no,_** **no it doesn't!**

 **Nick: But it really looks like you.**

 **Judy: Yeah and I'd never say you look stouter here.**

 **Jackie: *groans* Oh! Vasily, Vasily! Look! *thrusts the drawing to his face***

 **Vasily: Good?**

 **Jackie: No!**

 **Vasily: Bad?**

 **Jackie: Yes!**

 **Vasily: *frowns* Don't understand…**

 **Jackie: *facepalms***

 **Also, thank you everyone, for being here, following the story and posting reviews! It really gives a motivating kick to go on and try to make it even better. :) Thank you!**

 **MUSIC NOTE The scene in the club was inspired by the song** ** _Meltdown_** **by** ** _Swollen Members_** **.**

 **Aand we have tiny movie reference in this chapter.**

 **Oh, and a** ** _small_** **detail: Remember the story genre? The 'romance' part? ;)**

 **Chapter 31**

"Before I say anything, I want to know why did you even come here." Nick asked his mother while she was bandaging his pierced paw. "And with a first aid kit." He pointed at the bag that Vivian brought with her, which she dropped on the floor when Nick grabbed her earlier. His eyes already returned to normal and his anxiety and headache dispersed.

Vivian finished treating his last wound and sat on the bed next to her son. "Rose and Silver told me what happened. They got to the ER and I ran into them in the waiting room. Apparently, you've been running around, playing hero. And given the state I've found you here last time, I thought that the kit might come in handy."

Nick groaned and rubbed his temples. "Those two…"

"Now that I've answered _your_ question…" The vixen began while putting a paw on his knee. "Would you mind telling me why did you scare the living soul out of your mother? And what's with those eyes of yours? They looked like that of a-"

"-savage animal?" The fox finished for her. After receiving a nod, Nick sighed and fell back on the bed. "Because I am one." He admitted gravely. *There, I said it. But the difficult part comes now…*

To Vivian's credit, she has barely shown any reaction to this confession. Apart from the way she squeezed his knee with a slight tremble of her paw, Nick didn't register the shock he was expecting.

"How did this happen?" She asked in a fairly calm voice, but being a hustler for so many years, Nick knew that it was just a façade. But also felt a bit of comfort that she did not question or doubt his words for even a second. No 'impossible' or 'you're joking' from her, she simply accepted the fact and wanted to know more.

"Remember the Missing Mammals case from about a year ago?" He tapped the side of his neck. "I got shot with the Nighthowler serum." Nick didn't have to explain any further as the entire thing was all over the media for quite some time. ZPD and the City Hall have decided to disclose everything regarding the case to calm down the citizens and leave no doubt that the 'savagery' was an artificially induced state, caused by a drug. He scrunched his nose. * _Everything_ , apart from the role a fox played in solving the case… Most likely the mayor's PR advisors suggested it. _Oh no, we can't have a fox saving the city._ *

She frowned hearing his explanation. "But… all those animals… you _didn't_ change. Why?"

He shrugged, staring at the dirty ceiling. "Who knows? Maybe because I had no other choice…" Nick recalled the fear in Judy's eyes back then.

"What do you mean 'no choice'?"

After casting a cautious look at his mother, Nick slowly sat back up and supported himself on his knees. "It was that or bite Carrots…"

" _Carrots?_ You mean Judy?"

He nodded. "I just… I couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter what, I would never hurt her. Just the thought that…" His voice faltered, trapped in his throat. How could he put into words the feeling of loss that he imagined if the bunny would disappear from his life. Again, he had this unsettling feeling in his chest that he couldn't exactly understand. And it revolved around a question that returned to him time and time again:

 _Who is Judy to me?_

The answer seemed simple. A friend and a partner. He knew that very well. But the fox couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something he was missing here. But no matter what, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Vivian's soft voice brought him back to reality.

He shook his head to clear his mind of the scattered thoughts. "Of course, she's my friend after all." A small smile appeared on his face. "She saved my life and she's really someone worth backing up."

"She brought you on the right path, that I know for sure." The vixen rubbed Nick's shoulder with motherly affection.

This made Nick let out a chuckle. "And I am still not able to tell how she did it."

Just as he said it, Nick's paw moved in a blur toward his mother. In a blink of an eye he caught her wrist, her paw now holding a syringe, in a firm, but gentle hold. She had to reach secretly to the bag behind her while he was talking.

Vivian clicked her tongue in irritation.

The fox smiled knowingly at his mother. "Did you think that the same trick would work on me twice?"

She struggled for a moment, but his arm was immovable, like an iron bar.

"Nicky," She said in a scolding manner, eyeing her son with a warning glare. "You know full well that you should go to a hospital! They have the cure!" The vixen tried to take the syringe in her other paw, but she had no chance against Nick's savage reflexes. He easily caught her other wrist and laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my mother." Then his expression changed into a serious one. "But to answer your suggestion: _no way in hell._ Go to let them muzzle me? To throw into a cage like some _beast_?"

"Nicky, that was to deal with _aggressive_ mammals! You're perfectly fine, why would they muzzle you? If you'd just explain-"

"I'm a _fox!"_ He snarled, startling his mother. "They'd drop me with tasers the moment I'd say 'Hey, I'm a savage animal'. Nobody would care about my explanation!"

She bit her lip, knowing that he had a valid point. Foxes were still considered untrustworthy in Zootopia. "Then what about Judy? She could-" Suddenly Nick's grip tightened, almost causing her to gasp from pain.

" _Don't drag her into this."_ He warned the vixen with an angry spark in his eyes. "She doesn't know anything and it's going to _stay_ that way!"

"Wha-" She began, shocked by his reaction. The last time she has seen him this emotional was ten years ago, when they had a fight over what happened with Irene. "Why?" Vivian posed an obvious question.

Nick snatched the syringe from his mother's fingers and let her go, turning his gaze away from her. "Because I don't want her to hate me." He instantly raised a finger to stop the vixen's incoming comment. "And even if she's very kind and accepting, if there's just one in a million chance that she would not forgive me for this… " He indicated himself. "For lying to her… Then I'm not willing to take that chance. I don't… I _can't_ lose her…" He finished with a faltering voice and leaned his forehead to his paws.

Vivian stared in surprise at her son as he spoke those words. "Nicholas… Does she mean _that_ much to you?" Her question was almost a whisper.

The fox rubbed his face with both paws before slowly straightening up. "Yeah… she does… And I'm not exactly sure why, but… she… she feels… _irreplaceable_ to me."

His mother raised a paw to her mouth and forced herself not to gasp. Nick was a bit lost in thought, so he didn't notice her reaction or the expression on her face. And it said pretty clearly that she was next to certain as to _why_ Judy was so important to him.

They sat in silence for a while, before Vivian reorganized her thoughts and made sure she is in full control of her voice. "Nick, does anyone else knows about this?" She didn't press the matter about Judy, because she knew full well when she hit a wall. And with Nick, trying to forcefully break that barrier would bring more harm than good.

He shrugged. "Few mammals…"

She gestured for him to go on. "Like…"

Nick let out a sigh at her persistence. "Finnick, Marcus, Jackie… and my therapist." His mother's ears flinched.

Vivian gave him a surprised look. "You have a _therapist?_ "

He snorted with slight amusement. "Hey, I'm _mental_ , remember?"

This time the vixen adorned a smirk. "Well, I've been putting up with you for over thirty years, so I know that rather well." Putting in a little joke released the tension a bit and both foxes chuckled.

"Oh, you silly goofball." She reached out and pulled his head next to her neck and placed her muzzle on top of it. "Why must you worry your old, fragile mother so much?"

"One: you're not old. Two: _fragile_ is nowhere near the words I'd use to describe you."

"Mmhm, then what words would you use?"

There was a slight pause.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"I know you're trying to steal the syringe."

She huffed in disappointment and pulled back her other arm that was trying to reach the drug. "Really, you have no manners to talk to a lady like that."

A warm smile appeared on Nick's face. "I do have them. After all, _you_ 've raised me. That's why I know how you think."

Vivian sighed, but also showed a smile. A smile that only a loving mother could make. "Alright, alright… I give up." She threw her arms in the air in defeat, before giving him a hug. "But you can't go on like this."

Nick sat up straight and quirked a brow.

"Do something about this soon or you'll force me to act." These words earned her a roll of her son's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with this-"

"This week." The vixen cut in.

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

She pointed a finger at him in a warning gesture. "This week. Or I will _personally_ tell Judy about this."

Nick went pale under his fur.

"You would no-" The fox caught her gaze and his ears flattened against his head. "You would…" He groaned.

Vivian pinched his cheek lovingly. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

.

.

Judy's ears perked up when she heard a knock on the door to the shared room, where a dozen of officers had their desks, including Judy and Nick. The doe raised her head from the file she was currently reading and saw the slim figure of a female cheetah at the entrance. She was wearing a plain, grey hoodie plus blue jeans and a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey…" She began with an uncertain voice. "Got a minute?"

Judy raised a brow, curious for the reason of the feline's visit. "Sure." She put down the file and turned to her visitor.

Jackie approached the bunny's desk and stood there without a word for a moment before she formed the right words in her mind. "Um, look… about that training match…" She bit her lip nervously.

"Yes?" Judy encouraged her with a friendly smile.

Jackie's ears dropped down and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm… I'm sorry about earlier. I was acting like a weirdo… You must think that I'm some kind of psycho right now." She rambled a bit. "Well, I don't blame you, haha, must have looked like a freak show, really. I mean, what I said was-"

"It's okay."

Jackie blinked. "Sorry?"

Judy was still smiling. "It's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"Oh…" That caught the feline by surprise. "Um, I thought that after what happened you'd be really angry with me."

The bunny put her paws on her knees. "Jackie… I know that you were… stressed out at the moment, so I have no reason to blame you or be angry about anything."

Jackie didn't look fully convinced. "But I was acting like a maniac, I could have hurt you!"

Judy raised a paw to stop her for a moment. "Listen, for me it's all water under the bridge. But if you really insist on making an apology, then I'll gladly hear what kind of fighting style you wanted to use then and we're even. I've never seen a stance like that before."

The cheetah's ears fell slightly, as Marcus' irritated face came to her mind. "Uh… um… well… I…" She gestured nervously with her paws.

Judy cocked her head to the side. "Did Nick teach you that?" It was a guess on her side, but she had a hunch that it wouldn't be improbable.

Jackie blinked, surprised with this question. " _No!_ Uhm, I mean it wasn't him…" She denied strongly, not mentioning that Nick _did_ teach her a few things. The cheetah sighed and hanged her paws loose. "What if say that I promised not to tell anyone?" She inquired of the bunny. "My teacher was kinda' adamant about that."

Judy raised her own paws seeing the feline's struggle. "Oh, _nonono_ , if it's such a big deal just pretend that I didn't say anything!" She assured her, but made a mental note how quickly she denied Nick teaching her. Still, the doe jumped off her chair and stood right in front the cheetah. Judy offered her paw and a friendly smile.

"Officer Spotters."

Jackie visibly relaxed and also smiled. She accepted the paw and shook it firmly. "Officer Hopps. No hard feelings?"

The bunny chuckled and shook her head. "None."

"That's nice to hear." The feline glanced briefly at the doe's desk buried under piles of documents. "Overtime?" She asked, pointing her thumb at the files.

Judy waved her paw dismissively. "Oh no, just some minor stuff out of my… personal interest. You know, always keen on making the world a better place." She grinned, but Jackie spent too much time in Nick's company to be fooled by an act like this.

"Riiight and I run around my apartment block every morning with boxers on my head." The cheetah raised a brow with an amused expression.

Judy's ears fell behind her head. "Uh, okay, you got me here." She reached to the desk and passed one of the files to Jackie. "I'm trying to find our Mr Pink Toy."

Her colleague's eyes widened in surprise. " _That_ guy? But didn't you tell Nick that you'll drop the case?"

The bunny smirked, showing an amused gaze from her half-lidded eyes. "Well, I might have been a bit… _dramatic_ back then."

Jackie's expression brightened with realization. "You've _faked_ all that?!" She shook her head with respect. "You sly bunny, you…"

Judy hopped on her chair with a chuckle. "Hey, I'm just doing my job. And nobody tells me what I can or what I can't do."

"Hah, I like that point of view." The feline eyed the pile again. "Want some help?" She offered.

The doe hesitated for a moment. "You do know what would that mean? It's an organization of assassins that we're talking about."

Jackie sat down on Nick's desk, which was placed right next to Judy's. "The same goes for you, doesn't it?"

"I've made some… preparations, in case things would go south. I wouldn't recklessly endanger my family." She raised her head to look at the feline.

Seeing Judy's stare the cheetah simply shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about my family. My father has more bodyguards then the president. And as for me," She opened the file she got from the doe. "When I was nine, I got one hell of a sermon for climbing out of the room I was supposed to stay at my father's company and traversing the entire length of a skyscraper's outer wall to my father's office. That happened on the thirty fourth floor." She flashed a playful smile. "I _like_ danger."

.

.

The next morning greeted Judy with a peculiar emptiness. To be more precise, a fox-shaped emptiness. She was sitting in the bullpen on their shared chair, but Nick wasn't there. She didn't get any message or a phone call from him, so she assumed that he was simply late. And this would result in two things: annoyed Bogo and a sermon from her.

She was constantly casting worried looks at the door to the room, hoping that he would arrive before their chief gets here.

"Atten-hut!"

 _Too late_.

All officers stood up to attention, while the buffalo took his spot in the room.

"All right, I got the mayor's office up my backside the entire morning so we're going to keep this short." He put on his glasses. "Assignments!"

Judy groaned internally, waiting for their turn and for Bogo to snap. After several agonizing minutes, the buffalo finally reached their pairing, which was last on the list. "Hopps! Parking duty!" And that was it.

Her ears shot right up with surprise and confusion. "Uh, sir?" She raised a paw.

"What is it, Hopps?" Bogo grumbled with his traditional, sour face.

"Well, about Nick…"

"He called in sick this morning." He noticed her expression to this statement. "He didn't tell you?"

Judy shook her head, dumbfounded. It seemed obvious to inform one's partner about such a _small_ detail as sickness serious enough to not come to work. So, she had to ask herself an even more obvious question: _Why_ Nick didn't tell her this?

"Then better work on your communication. If that's all than get your furry butt out of here."

"Oh, yes, sir!" She pulled off a salute and scrambled to the door.

.

.

Judy wasn't exactly surprised that he wasn't picking up. Rather, she half expected it. And the doe had a crawling suspicion that it was all part of some elaborate plan to weasel out of their evening talk. Therefore, she had to turn to higher authority.

"Hello?" Said a female voice in the speaker.

"Hello, Vivian. Do you have a moment?"

"Actually, I'm on my way home. If you have time why don't you drop by? Unless it's something urgent?"

"Oh, no… not as such."

"Okay, so why don't drop in for tea?" The vixen invited cheerfully.

Judy glanced at her watch to check when her break's going to be. "Can I be there in two hours?"

"Sure."

.

.

When her break time finally came, the doe headed to Vivian's apartment. She arrived at the door and rang the doorbell. After few moments, the door was opened by an attractive, young, red furred vixen that Judy wasn't familiar with. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that contrasted with her red fur and a pair of black trousers.

"Hello." The female predator greeted Judy with a small smile. "You must be Judy. Please, come in."

The bunny entered the apartment with a slight surprise on her face, which grew even more when she saw an even younger arctic vixen sitting in an armchair in the living room. This girl was dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants similar in fashion to those of the red furred vixen. She had a book in her paws and knees pulled to her chin.

"Um, hello…" Her voice was very shy and she avoided Judy's gaze. And then the bunny saw fresh scratches on the white vixen's arms. The girl noticed where the doe was looking and lowered her paws, hiding her arms under the folded legs.

"Hello." The doe answered, raising her paw in a greeting and puzzled by both the vixen's reaction and their presence here. "Um…"

"Oh, you're here!" Said a cheerful voice from the kitchen. Vivian approached the doe and leaned down to hug her. "Come on, sit down and we'll talk over tea."

The young red vixen brightened up. "Why won't you both sit down and I'll make some?" She volunteered, only for Vivian to shake her head.

"Don't worry, I will make it."

The girl's ears fell slightly. "But I could…"

Vivian instantly noticed her reaction and petted her paw. "I know you could, sweetie, but you're still my guest. It's the duty of the host to take care of their guests." The young vixen didn't look very convinced, so Vivian gave her a small smile. "But you could take out the biscuits. It's always good to have some biscuits along with tea."

The girl's expression brightened and she immediately headed to the kitchen.

When all four females finally sat down, Vivian gestured towards the young vixens. "Judy, let me introduce: Rose and Silver, Nicky's friends who will be temporarily staying at my place. Girls, this is Judy Hopps, one of the finest ZPD officers and my son's best friend."

There was a general exchange of greetings, during which Judy didn't fail to notice that both girls were casting slightly nervous glances at her uniform.

And Nick's mother was also very perceptive. "So, Judy," She began in her cheerful voice. "What brings you here?"

The doe sighed and turned her attention to the vixen. "I'll be blunt, it's about Nick…"

Hearing these words, Vivian slumped slightly in her armchair and put a paw over her eyes. "I can't really say that I'm surprised. What _now?"_

Judy took a sip of her tea. "He didn't show up at work today. Supposedly he's sick. But he didn't bother to tell me anything and now he's not answering my calls."

Vivian grunted. "Do remind me, is my son 32 or 12 years old? Because at this point I'm not sure anymore." She asked the world in general. This elicited a small giggle from Rose, but Judy didn't share her humor.

"Vivian, do you know anything about it? Did he get himself into trouble again, like the time he got shot?" Judy inquired in all seriousness.

If there would ever be held a competition for The Most Unreadable Expression In The Universe, Vivian would have scored second place, right after her son. She turned to the young, red vixen. "Rose, would you mind passing me my phone? It's on the shelf behind you." Vivian took the device from the girl's paw. "Thank you."

She tapped on the screen a few times and handed the phone to Judy. The doe saw the screen informing about a call in progress and Nick's face as the contact person information.

"Feel free to use my room."

Judy nodded with gratitude and headed to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She bit her thumb, waiting for her partner to pick up and forming words to scold him about his behavior.

"Hey there, Fluff." Said a male in the speaker.

The bunny blinked. "Nick? How do you-"

"I know you, Carrots." He chimed in, smugness practically dripping from his voice. "And I know my mother. It was obvious that you'd contact her and I was certain that she'd let you deal with whatever she thinks I've done." He chuckled, causing Judy to squeeze the phone tighter in irritation.

"So is she right in assuming that you DID do something?" She asked, her sweet tone of voice masking the rising anger.

In return, she received a cheerful laughter. "I'm constantly doing various stuff, my fluffy friend."

"Nick, I swear to God, if you don't explain yourself in five seconds… FIVE seconds…" Judy was struggling to remain calm.

And, apparently, he finally read her mood, as his voice switched into a serious mode. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Look, this whole lack of calling thing was just a little joke. You know how I like to tease ya'."

"Not informing your partner about absence is not a joke, you dumb fox!" She huffed to the phone.

He lost the flow. "Uh… well, if you say so… I just-"

"You what?!" This came almost as a yell.

There was a slight pause before Nick replied. "If I answer that question I risk a bunny punch the moment we see each other." He said with an uncertain voice.

Judy put a paw on her hip. "You've already earned a _fistful_ of them, so spill it."

"We-ell, if you must know, I always enjoy the way your little nose twitches a lot when you're annoyed." He said, no doubt with a sheepish smile. "And I bet that you're also blushing right now."

"No, I'm not!" The bunny exclaimed with slightly red cheeks. Judy would never admit that his answer totally caught her by surprise. And she knew that he was just pulling her leg, but some deep part of her mind dared to think that it was a bit sweet.

"Look, I'm sorry." Nick said in the speaker. "I really am in no condition to be working right now, but I'll be back in few days. And yes, I know we were set for a meeting in the evening, but I'll have to call it off, sorry. And _before_ you scold me, like you always do, let me assure you that we will have our talk in several days. So if that's all I need to hung up, because my doctor is giving me a weird look right now, ok?" After hearing a tired sigh from his partner Nick considered it enough of an answer. "See you later, Carrots. Sorry." He ended the call.

Judy stared at the phone for a moment before running a paw down her face and turning around to get back to the living room. But before she got to the door, the doe noticed a mirror on the wall. Judy stared at her reflection for a second and then raised a paw to her nose and gave it a tiny tap. After that, she frowned with an annoyed expression. "It doesn't twitch… that much…" She mumbled before marching out of the room.

"How did it go?" Vivian inquired with a worried look.

"Ehh, could've gone better, could've gone worse… Thank you for the phone." She handed over the device. "Sorry, but my break will be over soon so I'll need to get going."

Nick's mother raised her paw. "Before you do that, I'd like to ask you for a favor, if it's not a problem."

"Of course, how could I help?" She smiled, happy that she could repay the vixen's kindness and helpfulness.

Vivian turned to look at the two girls and after a moment of wait and a quick exchange of glances, the older one nodded.

"Well, the thing is that these fine young ladies have a problem on their backs and ZPD could take it off their shoulders. To be blunt," She indicated her guests. "Rose and Silver, at one point of their lives, were forced to work on the streets by some sick bastard. Right now, that joke of a mammal is their handler and I'd be most grateful if you could deal with him."

Judy's eyes automatically rested on the arctic vixen's scratched arms, while her ears fell behind her head. "I'm so sorry… It must have been horrible…" Her eyes automatically focused on the scratched arms of the arctic vixen. "I'm sorry for prying, but did he do this? They look fresh." She asked of the girl.

Silver shook her head. "N-no… Some thugs yesterday… but a friend helped…" The young vixen muttered, not looking Judy in the eye. But the bunny noticed that for a split second the arctic vixen's gaze turned towards Vivian, as if looking for support or confirmation. She took it that Nick's mother used some of her contacts to help the girl.

The doe felt a rising urge to shed a tear, but she recomposed herself and straightened up. "You have my word that the ZPD will bring that mammal to justice!"

Rose and Silver once again exchanged glances and smiled slightly at the doe. "Thank you." They said together.

Vivian also showed a smile.

Before departing, Judy gave the vixens her phone number and informed them about the procedure in this kind of situations. She also noted down all possible information regarding their handler and promised to hand it over to the appropriate unit straight away.

With the formalities done, she bid them goodbye and headed off back to the precinct to report it.

.

.

Miss Shavala raised a curious brow. "I take it that she was not pleased with your explanation?"

Nick showed a smirk while putting his phone back to the pocket of his trousers. "She never is, but that's what makes it fun."

They were sitting in the vixen's apartment, right in the middle of the therapy session.

"Now, before we were interrupted by the very person we are discussing…"

Nick rubbed his forehead. "Look, like I said before: _I don't know_ , ok? I have no idea why she has so much effect on me." He leaned back on his chair. "She's like… something like a fresh breeze, maybe? Before the whole missing mammal case, I'd hardly even-" He paused, realizing what he was about to say.

But Miss Shavala didn't intend to let him stop there. "You would hardly what?"

The vulpine stared at her in silence for few long moments before answering. "She made me… want to _feel_ again…"

"Could you-"

"-elaborate? Yes, yes…" He grunted. "Before this entire Nighthowler thing, I couldn't care less about the world or about others. Since…" Nick paused for a second and his face grimaced a tiny bit. "Ever since Irene, I ignored everything and focused solely on making money with pawpsickles. It was that or sit and watch the paint dry." He confessed, but omitted as to why he began this hustle with Finnick. "But just like from a magician's hat, here pops up a rabbit, a uniformed one and threatens that she'll arrest me for tax evasion!" The fox gestured with his paw in the air. "At first I hated her for this, for dragging me along like some kind of pet, to do her every bidding. But she surprised me, she surprised me at every corner. Everyone, me included, ridiculed her for trying to be a cop. The idea was laughable – a small, fluffy bunny a police officer. But she refused to break under all that pressure. Never faltering, never backing down, never giving up… This made me realize two things: that it was possible to break out of the shell of stereotype that everyone chained you with and that I have given up on my life, whereas she lived it to the fullest, to the point that her enthusiasm was practically radiating from her in an infectious way." He sighed and slumped in his seat.

Miss Shavala stared at him in silence, occasionally making a small note. Nick wasn't looking at her anymore, his gaze was focused somewhere else, possibly not even in the room.

"When she tricked me… I was angry for the first time in almost a decade. I teased her and made jokes not just out of act but because I enjoyed the way she reacted to them. I have no idea why… It just… If I would compare it to anything, maybe going blind at one point of your life and then have someone return your sight to you. Not to be too poetic, but it felt a bit like a ray of sun's light, when I already forgot what 'light' is at all. " He tapped the armchair's support thoughtfully with one digit. "You know, Kierkegaard once wrote: _God creates out of nothing. Wonderful you say. Yes, to be sure, but he does what is still more wonderful: he makes saints out of sinners._ " At this point he looked directly at the vixen. "She made me believe this. She made me think that I could be redeemed."

He finished and again averted his gaze, internally fighting the reaction from talking too much. However, it wasn't as severe as in the beginning of their sessions, which he took as a good sign.

"You speak as if you have something weighing on your conscience."

Nick's expression instantly darkened. A shadow of guilt crawled on his face. There were a few black pages in his past and he was not willing to share their content. "No comment on that." He replied in a hollow voice.

Miss Shavala raised a brow, but did not push for an answer. She decided to change the topic.

"You place officer Hopps on a very high pedestal." The vixen said to him.

Nick shrugged, his expression a bit more relaxed. "You don't 'place' her anywhere. She gets there on her own."

"You obviously have a very strong connection with her." This sounded a bit like a hint or suggestion.

The fox repeated the earlier movement. "Can't deny that."

"Have you ever thought why is it like this?" She pushed a little further.

The red vulpine scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Not really… I mean, we didn't spend that much time together but we easily became best of friends." He let out a small chuckle. "Maybe it's fate."

His therapist eyed him for a while before putting away her notepad and folding both paws on her knee. "Mr Wilde, I'll tell you a story that I'd like you to analyze later as your homework, alright?"

He raised a puzzled brow, but nodded.

"There was a wolf that was a great sportsmammal, he enjoyed training, competitions, but above all he simply loved to run. It gave him the feeling of freedom, even considering the exhaustion and occasional strain afterwards. But one day he had an accident. A drunk driver crashed into his car. The wolf was immediately transported to the hospital and his injuries treated. However, he lost the feeling in his legs. He could no longer walk, not to mention running. The wolf was devastated and thought that he won't be able to move his legs again. But he has gone through surgery and all physical issues have been solved. Despite that, he was still unable to walk. This only strengthened his belief that it's his fate to be tied to a wheelchair for the rest of his life." She raised a finger. "Yet, his friends didn't give up and convinced him to go see a psychologist. And he did so. What did the therapist tell him? That there was nothing wrong with his legs. He was simply so sure that it's impossible to walk again, that it was his _mind_ that stopped him from moving his legs. He was in _denial_ and refused to believe what was obvious." She smiled at the fox, who was focused on listening to her story. "And this is your homework, _think_ about this. Maybe you'll discover something that will change your life." The vixen sent him a wink.

"But before that, I'd like to ask if you have completed your previous task. About your confession."

Nick flinched, not prepared for this question. Normally he would just deflect it with some sly reply, but these sessions made him feel open and vulnerable. He knew that it was supposed to help him, but it still wasn't the nicest feeling.

"Uh, not yet…" He indicated his bandaged paw. "A lot happened in the meantime."

"Yes, you've explained this already..." She scribbled another note. "And what about Miss Hopps' knowledge of your savage state?"

Nick tapped a finger. "She doesn't know yet… But my mother now does."

"Really?" The vixen asked with increased interest. "And how did she react?"

The fox let out a small chuckle at the memory. "She tried to drug me and drag my butt to the nearest hospital."

Miss Shavala nodded. "Sounds like a very logical course of action." Nick glanced at her, measuring if she was joking. Apparently not. "And how did it end?"

"I didn't go, but she forced me fix the issue within a week or she'll tell Carrots everything." He huffed, folding his arms.

The vixen smiled at his words. "Sounds like a very practical female."

The fox rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

Miss Shavala chuckled and made another one of her notes. "So, about solving the problem of your savagery…"

"I've been trying to track the cure from the moment I got back to Zootopia from the academy, but it's not that easy." Nick rubbed his temples. It was a source of major headache for him. Being a very sophisticated and high profile medicine, the hospitals received only enough doses to cure to savage mammals. According the information he got from his hacker friend, the company that produced the cure was supposed to keep it in one of their warehouses, but then it got distributed to several other locations. And that's where it got complicated. While the cargo documentation left no doubt that it has been delivered, the computer systems in those new warehouses were adamant that there is no such thing in their possession. And Nick even spend several evenings, watching the monitoring at those locations, but there was no way to confirm whether that exact drug has been delivered. *All this doesn't make any sense…* If it was just a smokescreen, then the only option would be to visit all of those locations and verify it personally. But if it was true, then it would mean that the cure just _disappeared_. None of those scenarios were good for him.

"Well, I'll eventually get the cure, one way or another. I'll ask Finnick if he could help me with this. If he'll be too grumpy then I can just pay him." He chuckled at the end, imagining the fennec's annoyed face.

Miss Shavala cleared her throat. "Well, I'm afraid that Finnick is… not available at the moment."

"What do you mean he is not available?"

She put away her notes with a sigh. "I guess there is no use in hiding this from you." The vixen looked him straight in the eye. "Finnick is in a hospital."

"Why?" Came an instant question.

The vixen shook her head. "He refused to tell me, but looked pretty badly beaten up."

Nick stared at her for long enough for the vixen to shift uneasily. "Mr Wilde?"

"Which hospital?" Nick's voice remained the same, but miss Shavala knew that when you hear news like this and don't budge an inch, you either don't care or you care enough to need to hold back the anger.

.

.

Judy just finished changing her clothes after her shift ended and rested her tired forehead on the opened door of her locker. Earlier, she wrote a report about the situation of the two girls in Vivian's care, handing it over to a unit that specialized in such cases and filled in all the documentation regarding her day on parking duty.

"Busy day?" Asked her boyfriend, who just entered the locker room.

"Something like that, yeah."

The buck offered her a smile. "Dinner?"

She closed her locker. "I won't lie, I could eat a wagon of carrots."

William chuckled at her words. "I can see that."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" The doe huffed at him.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" He assured, covering his head with his arms in a defensive gesture, expecting to be punched.

Judy pouted, placing paws on her hips. "Alright, Mr Funny. You're buying."

"Obviously." He offered his arm like a gentelmammal. "Shall we, Miss Hopps?"

.

.

"I told ya' already, I ain't takin' any more of yer drugs!" The little fox yelled at the baffled elk nurse. He was sitting up on the hospital bed he was placed at, covered with numerous bandages and one of his arms was in a cast.

"S-sir, it's for your own good." She tried to argue, while dodging the pillow that the fennec threw at her.

"It's no use, you could convince him only with a sledgehammer." Said an amused voice from the corridor. Both mammals turned their heads to see a red fox standing at the entrance, wearing a smug grin.

"What's up, big guy?"

"Nick? The hell ya' doin' here?!" The fennec fox demanded from the taller predator.

"What? Can't I visit my cute little son?" The red furred vulpine quipped, only to earn a murderous glare.

" _She_ sent ya'!" Finnick grumbled and fell back on the bed, while the nurse retreated to the corridor, but on the way there, Nick snatched the plastic cup with pills from her hoof. He sent her a wink and nodded for her to leave.

"Well, I'd say it's pretty normal for a female to be worried after her boyfriend."

The fennec was about to snap at his ex-business partner when he noticed the toothy, smug grin on his face. He instantly shut his mouth, knowing when not to place himself in an even more embarrassing position.

"Whaddya want, Wilde?" He grumbled, not looking at the fox.

Nick stood right by the bed and surveyed Finnick's injuries. "What happened?"

"None of yer damn business!"

"Oh, I'd say it is my business when my coworker ends up in a hospital after being beaten by a squirrel." Nick stated nonchalantly. *If you want to play, let's play.*

Finnick let out a low growl. "Oi! Watch yer mouth!"

"Come oon, admit that you lost so badly in a fight that you're too ashamed to say it."

The fennec stuck out a finger in Nick's direction. "I'm warnin' ya'!"

The red fox gave him an amused stare from half-lidded eyes. "I bet I could beat that someone with just one arm."

"Oh yeah, Mr Wise Guy?"

"Sure, a quick jab and one mammal down."

"And what yer' gonna' do if there's three of 'em?" Finnick's eyes widened when he noticed what Nick was doing. "You… Stop usin' yer' dirty tricks on me!"

The ex-conmammal raised his paws in a defensive gesture. "Fine, but only if you tell me what happened."

The fennec groaned, but gave up. "I dunno exactly… Two days ago, I got suddenly dragged into an alley where three big mammals started beatin' me up for no reason. After that they said somethin' about goin' back to some 'Hoof'…"

Nick's face stiffened. " _Golden Hoof_?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah, that thing. Why?"

"Oh, nothing… It's a clue, at least. I'll pass it on and we'll find those bastards."

"Yer' not plannin' on takin' this to the cops?!"

Nick rattled the pills in the cup. "It's a crime, big guy. It's my duty to do so," He eyed the fennec. "Like it's your duty to take the medicine."

Finnick scrunched his face in irritation. "I ain't takin' this weird shit!"

"Oh? So you would like me to report to Miss Shavala that you're not taking care of yourself properly?" He showed his teeth in a mischievous grin. "In fact, why don't I call her right now." He fished out his phone.

The small fox grit his teeth while throwing daggers at Nick with his eyes. "Give me those damn pills…" He stretched out a paw.

"Good boy. Now, daddy has to go, so behave yourself, ok?" The red fox turned around and headed to the door. But before he could reach them, Finnick called after him.

"You got _your_ medicine _?_ "

Nick clicked his tongue internally and didn't turn around. "Halfway there, Fin." And he left.

.

.

"So," Will began when a waiter served their food. "Without your partner today?"

They were sitting in a vegetarian restaurant that her boyfriend once discovered during his patrols. Prices were reasonable and food really good. Not to mention a huge variety of offered salads.

"Yeah, he got sick." Judy admitted, practically _wolfing_ down a plate of grilled vegetables. "And thought it was funny not to tell me."

"Really?" He asked, taking a bite of his own dish.

The doe nodded and started working on her carrot salad. "He can be a real jerk at times."

Will grinned at his girlfriend. "Not like me?"

She sent him a smile. "No, not like you. I even suspect that he's just faking it and is just goofing around."

.

.

Nick didn't need any further information regarding who attacked Finnick. And acting on the rising anger in his chest, the fox didn't bother contacting the ZPD but headed directly to the club. Once there, he practically stormed inside, right past the door with a pinned information that today the club is closed. And indeed, the main hall was empty and only some dim light glowed on the walls.

" _BASKER_!" The livid roar echoed within the walls of the empty club. And it was answered with a mocking yawn, that came from the upper floor. The goat in question popped his head over the railing of the VIP balcony and grinned at the enraged fox.

"If it isn't little Nicky?" Basker threw several grapes into his mouth, not looking threatened by the fox's voice even for a second. "What brings you here on this fine day?" Nick fought to keep a lid on the fury boiling within him.

As they were talking, a number of mammals emerged from behind support columns, from adjoined rooms and walked closer to Nick, none of them looking friendly. It was difficult to look like that when you have a collection of scars and a wide variety of weapons, from knives, baseball bats, crowbars to spiked knuckles.

In his anger the fox ignored the thugs and kept his gaze fixed on the mob boss. "You ordered your lowlifes to attack Finnick!"

Basker tilted his head with a thoughtful expression. "Finnick, Finnick... No, can't say that I know the name."

Nick's fists clenched tighter after hearing these words. He felt a new wave of anger surging through his veins and the fox's vision began turning red at the edges. The goat was lying through his teeth, as he himself handed jobs to the fennec several times.

"I have only one question. Why?" This was said through gritted teeth, as Nick was struggling to not let his vision be blocked by a red veil of rage. He didn't care, that he was practically growling at one of the roughest criminals in Zootopia, he didn't care about the thugs surrounding him, various weapons at ready. All that mattered was to wrap his fingers around the throat belonging to the grinning goat.

"I have no idea what yer blabbering about, fox. I'll give you one chance to leave my club on your own legs, so scram." The mob boss turned his back to the vulpine.

"Answer the question, fleabag!" Nick snarled at him, claws itching to rip flesh.

For a moment Basker froze and then, very slowly, he turned back to the fox. "What did you call me?" He demanded in a cold voice.

"You know what I said. Or have you already gotten senile?"

Basker shot him a murderous look. "Boys, grab that piece of trash and I want him alive so I can teach him some manners first." He ordered, pointing a hoof at Nick.

Various predator and prey thugs - from wolves, pigs to tigers and rhinos - closed in on the red vulpine. Nick was doing his best, to not cut open the nearest throat. A feat that would be easy to achieve, given his training and savage reflexes. His fingers were uncurling and clenching in a repetitive motion. He recalled what the badger doctor had told him about overusing his strength and it seemed next to impossible in this situation.

And at that instant, Mr Pink Plushie's face surfaced in his mind. And it also supplied a possible solution, although Nick was very reluctant to do it. He quickly eyed the thugs. *Damn it, not like I have a choice…* The fox shifted his body weight to the left hindpaw and placed it back a bit, so it was perpendicular to the right one, which remained in front. He held up a paw in front of him at his shoulder level, with an open palm, almost as if offering a pawshake. The left paw moved to the side of his right arm, at the elbow, palm directed to the right.

Last time he used this was when he was facing Vasily fifteen years ago and it allowed him to escape with his life. The vulpine winced for a split second, remembering the feeling of cold steel piercing his stomach. _Barely_ , but he survived. And to survive now, he'll have to use one more element.

A mantra, that his teacher warned him not to use in presence of others, unless strictly for fighting. Something that he used so far only to calm himself from the effects of the Nighthowler serum. Again, the wolf's face appeared in his mind and he grunted internally. *Thanks a lot… _master.*_

Nick took a deep breath while closing his eyes and started muttering repeatedly. "Don't let them see that they get to you, don't…" His breathing steadied and heartbeat slowed down significantly. From the outside, it would seem that that he turned into a statue.

The wolf closest to the vulpine stepped forward and took a diagonal swing with a baseball bat at Nick.

At that instant, the fox's eyes shot open, now devoid of any life. His body swayed swiftly to the side, avoiding the attack. Nick's paw grabbed the wrist holding the weapon and the palm of the other smashed at the elbow, instantly dislocating the joint. The wolf yelped in pain and landed heavily on the floor.

The fox turned to the rest of the thugs in a fluid motion and dashed forward.

What happened next could be best described as a group of thugs attempting to beat up each other. No matter how hard they tried, their weapons couldn't reach the fox. He danced and twirled among them, dodging, ducking and avoiding any attacks. Occasionally he would redirect some of them and the mammals would end up injuring one another. A weasel tried stabbing the vulpine, only for the fox to spin around, grab his wrist and send the surprised mammal forward, causing him to stab a pig thug with his knife. Similar situation occurred continuously, with the dead eyed fox flowing through the crowd of enemies like a ghost. Clubs and claws cut the air, knifes failed to land on the vulpine's body and whenever someone tried to grapple him, the red furred predator suddenly wasn't there. One of the rhinos tried rushing him and piercing him with his horn, only to miss his mark and stumble forward to run into an elephant that tried to smash Nick with his trunk.

When the number of enemies lessened, mostly due to friendly attacks, the remaining few tried adopting a different strategy and surrounded Nick at a safe distance. One of the remaining wolves eyed the vulpine in front of him, disbelieving his own nose, which couldn't sense even a _drop_ of sweat on the vulpine. What was worse, he could perfectly see his eyes. Dead, emotionless and lacking any compassion. Those were the eyes one would normally see in a stone-cold killer. He gripped his crowbar tighter and leapt forward, just like the bear behind the fox. Just as they were about to attack, their opponent instantly stepped forward, surprising the wolf and making him attempt a thrust at the fox's stomach. But the vulpine deflected the crowbar to the side and his paw shot upwards, snatching the canine's throat as Nick circled around his victim, just as the bear brought down his machete. The metal cut the wolf's chest before the big predator could stop his slash. The fox didn't slow down for a moment and spun again, changing his grip and sending his wounded captive flying towards the bear. They collided with a loud 'oouff' and Nick jumped at the bear's chest when the wolf fell to the floor. The big mammal dropped his weapon and raised his arms with the intention of crushing the agile fox in his grip. But at that moment a click came from their side and the vulpine launched himself upwards, just before a net hit the bear and the weights at its edges wrapped around the predator's back.

Nick landed on his face with a kick that sent the bear to the floor.

He twirled mid-air and landed swiftly on the ground, staring indifferently at the two remaining opponents. His breathing and heartbeat never went up over the pace normal for a casual walk in a park.

The cheetah with the net gun lowered his weapon and clicked his tongue in disappointment. But before he had the chance to do something else, Nick was already on him. The feline desperately tried to reach him with his claws, only to miss when the fox ducked below and slid between his legs. Once on the other side, he instantly kicked the back of the cheetah's knee, making him lose his balance. The vulpine followed the flow of the falling feline's body and gripped the back of his shirt's collar. Pulling down, he threw the cheetah over his back, just in time to use him as a shield against the taser probes, fired from the weapon held by the last thug. The spotted predator fell on the ground, paralyzed from the electric impulse. Nick sprung up to the same fighting stance as at the beginning, facing a wolf.

The last standing opponent seemed unfazed by the fact that he just tased his ally. He dropped the useless now stun gun and swiftly produced two long, army knives he had holstered behind his back. He held one at his right side, while moving the left arm forward, holding the knife in a reverse grip. It was clear that he was no greenhorn and he didn't rush at Nick mindlessly but started circling around him, watching his reactions.

But the fox just stood there, only slightly altering his position to constantly have the wolf in front of him.

The canine spat on the ground, a bit unnerved by the vulpine's lack of any visible emotion. He finally decided to move in and started the fight with several quick thrusts and swings to test the opponent's reflexes. Nick nimbly dodged every attack, his body moving in a perfectly fluid motion. Still, he wasn't attacking.

The wolf felt that he was getting the hang of Nick's moves so he advanced, attacking with a flurry of precise and quick strikes. Again, none of them landed on the fox's body. Every time, when it seemed that an attack would connect, Nick swung himself out of the weapons way or redirected the course of the knife.

With an angry growl the wolf made a swing that caused the vulpine bend back to avoid it cutting his throat and at the same time he thrust with his right paw, aiming for the fox's stomach, sure that now it had to work. To his amazement, Nick managed to catch his wrist, twisting it instantly towards the canine and pulling to the left, effectively forming a leverage that threw the surprised predator to the floor. He had no time to react when the fox was right on him and threw a swift punch to his throat, thus ending the fight.

Basker, who was watching the entire scene from his balcony, now turned completely white. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He was just a fox, _one_ fox! How in the world he could be capable of facing an entire gang of thugs and win?!

The mobster scrambled clumsily to the door, feeling the panic seeping into his body like numbing a poison. Then a crunching noise caught his attention and he glanced to the side and gasped. The vulpine he was trying to teach a lesson was using his claws to climb up the wall right next to the balcony. And in seconds, he jumped over the railing, landing right between the goat and the door.

Basker whimpered and produced a pistol with a shaking paw, aiming at the hollow gazed fox. "You… You're not Nick, you're some kind of a _monster!_ " He yelled and squeezed the trigger.

.

.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Marcus' voice clearly said that he doubted it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to apologize to him properly so a restaurant is a good choice." Jackie replied with confidence. "I'll invite him for dinner and we can talk over a nice meal."

"So why drag me along?" The tiger complained as they walked down the 23rd street in Savannah Central, passing by various clubs and restaurants. It was their day off and the cheetah has managed to talk him into helping her to find a proper location.

She smiled cheerfully. "It's always good to have a second opinion about a place so it's very nice of you to be here with me."

He raised his paws in defeat. "Fine, fine… But I only have one hour and then I'm off."

"Huh? You said that you don't have a shift today."

"I don't." He admitted and adorned a proud smile. "I'm babysitting. Icy has to go out today and she agreed to me taking care of Felix."

Jackie chuckled at his words. Right after that she elbowed him playfully. "Look at you, Mr Responsible Dad!"

The striped feline rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Let's get this over with quickly, ok?"

"Sure, sure… I won't stall yo-"

She was cut off by the sound of gunshots.

Both predators' ears perked up and they turned to the source of the alarming noise. They came from inside a club they were about to pass by. Big, neon letters on the wall informed everyone of the name: "The Golden Hoof".

.

.

Nick was too fast for Basker to aim properly so the bullets swished past the fox and dug into the wall behind him. The red furred predator rushed at the goat and smashed his shoulder into the prey's chest, effectively sending him flying over the railing. After a short flight the mobster landed with a loud crack on a table below. He yelped from the pain, but before he was able to move even an inch, Nick landed on his legs, the impact smashing the table to pieces along with Basker's bones. A sickening crunch confirmed that.

The goat screamed in agony.

He raised his watering eyes to the vulpine, only to meet an empty stare. Nick raised his arm, producing his claws.

"N-no… wa-wait…" The elderly gangster begged , but to no avail. His end was about to come as Nick swung down his paw.

"NICK!" And at that moment the fox was tackled by a tiger.

The two predators rolled on the ground, Nick trying to reach his enemy's face with claws but was kicked off and slid on the floor for another few meters.

"Nick! Snap out of it!" Marcus yelled at him, Jackie appearing right next to the tiger.

But the fox rose to his hindpaws and once more moved his paws into a fighting stance.

Jackie caught his dead gaze and tapped the striped feline on the shoulder. "Uh, I don't think he's listening right now."

Nick leapt forward.

"Shit…" Marcus cursed and moved forward to engage his friend. But the vulpine feigned an attack to distract the tiger for half a second and it was enough. He slipped by the big predator's paws and charged on, heading straight for the wounded goat.

Jackie was the only obstacle left.

Being the fastest mammal in the ZPD she was able to catch Nick's arm and use his own momentum to throw him to the floor, using the technique she learned at the academy, causing him to land on his back with a strong impact. She instantly jumped on him and pinned the fox to the floor. But he was unwilling to give up and thrashed around, trying to struggle free. The creepy thing was the fact that the entire time his face was an emotionless mask.

"Can't you knock him out?!" Marcus asked getting closer to them.

"How?! Headbutt him?!" She had to use her whole weight to hold down the struggling fox. "I'm barely keeping him still!"

Then, a crazy idea popped up in her mind. It had an effect before, so maybe...

"Uh, okay… I'm going to try something stupid…" She leaned her head down to the vulpine. "Sorry, Nick. It really is an emergency." With these words, Jackie closed her eyes and pressed her lips at Nick's mouth.

Seeing this, Marcus turned his head away and ran a paw down his face. "Spots, seriously…"

Despite the method, it surprisingly seemed to work. The fox's body began calming down, the tensed muscles relaxed, the struggling subsided and eventually Nick was lying still on the floor with his eyes closed and no fight left in him.

Sensing this, Jackie ended the kiss and raised her head. "Well, this seems to-"

Nick moved his head a little, as if searching for the broken contact. And a small gasp left his mouth.

"…Judy…"

The cheetah froze, staring at the predator under her.

Marcus also heard that and noticing her reaction he folded his massive arms with a sigh. "Oh boy…"

.

.

Nick felt surprisingly calm and relaxed, his body light as a feather, but this blissful state was suddenly interrupted by a splash and general feeling of wetness on his face. He sprung up with a gasp to find himself sitting on kitchen floor. And right in front of him Marcus put down an empty glass on a table, aiming a stun gun at his chest.

The tiger raised a brow. "You sane or should I pull the trigger?"

The fox was still a bit dazed but his hustler's tongue automatically switched on. "She sells seashells by the sea shore, the shells she sells are surely seashells." He muttered while running a paw through his wet fur. "Good enough?"

"Or one hell of an actor." The big predator grinned and offered him a paw. Nick accepted it and stood up, looking around. He was in a quite spacious, square kitchen with big windows facing the Savannah Central main square. It was connected with a huge, by a fox's standard, living room. Two sides of that room were practically glass walls, leading to an equally huge terrace. Nick could see the dark blue sky that indicated the incoming night.

"Okay, I take it that I was out cold… How long?"

Marcus shrugged, walking to the living room and leaving the gun on the coffee table by the long, corner couch. "Several hours." He picked up a jug with water and poured a glass fitting a smaller mammal, like a fox. He passed it to Nick.

The gears in the fox's mind clicked and he recalled the last thing he remembered. "Marcus… the club… those mammals…" He began, struggling with the, still unfamiliar, experience of not remembering his actions.

"Not dead." The fox didn't argue with his diagnosis. A former killer for hire would be one to know about such a state. "We called for ambulances and they got sent to a hospital. We reported it as a gang fight." He sat down on the couch. "The goat was in the worst state-"

There was a crunch and the glass in Nick's paw shattered under the pressure of his clenching fingers. An angry spark appeared briefly in his eyes. And just after that he blinked and stared at what remained of the glass in his paw. He flinched and dropped it on the wooden floor, along with a few drops of blood.

"Oh crap! Sorry! I'll-" He crouched down and started quickly picking up the pieces.

Marcus stood up and waved his big paw dismissively. "Don't worry about it, it's just a glass." He stated in a calm voice. The tiger went to the kitchen and returned with a broom and a dustpan in one paw and threw Nick a roll of paper towel with the other. They cleaned the floor and threw the glass remains to the trash bin.

This distraction allowed Nick's mind to switch gears. "So, how did I end up here?" He indicated the apartment as a whole. "Wherever this is?"

"It's my place. We got you here after that whole mess." The tiger replied, sitting down on the couch again and the fox did the same.

Nick raised his brows. "We?"

Marcus didn't reply but pointed a finger at the terrace. And out there, in the farthest corner, a female cheetah was standing by the railing, staring at the city. Her shoulders were sagging miserably.

"Spots? Wait, how did you guys even end up there? And why she's looking like she would like to jump off this terrace?"

Marcus leaned back in his seat and eyed his friend. "First of all, it was a pure accident. Second, I think she's having a heartbreak."

Nick frowned in puzzlement, staring at the tiger, then at Jackie and back at the striped predator. "Hold on a second, what _exactly_ happened there?"

Marcus wasn't a guy to beat around the bush. "You were totally insane, so she pinned you down and kissed you." He noticed the vulpine's expression. "You want me to pick up your jaw or you're going to do it yourself?"

Nick slammed his mouth shut. "Whoa, wait a minute! She… _kissed_ me?!"

This only earned a shrug from the big predator. "All I know is that it worked, you calmed down." At this point he cast a glance at the crestfallen feline outside and then directed his gaze back at the fox. "When she stopped, you seemed out cold but whispered your partner's name _._ "

Nick's eyes opened wider than ever before in his life. "I… _I WHAT?!"_ His face said of a complete mental standstill of its owner. *Why… she… we're not… I'm not… _why…_ * The fox stared with empty gaze at the wall.

Marcus sighed and slapped his paws on his knees and stood up. "Listen, your personal relationships are none of my business, but it's best to solve these issues as soon as possible. You can't deny that there is a problem here and-" He stopped when he noticed that Nick raised a finger, not moving his eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

"That your personal-"

"No, the last part."

"You can't deny that there is a problem?" Marcus tried, raising a brow.

" _Denial_ …" Nick practically whispered that word, recalling the story that Miss Shavala told him earlier. He blinked.

And at that point a mental dam in his mind broke and the truth about reality flooded his mind. Like a moment when hints are so overwhelming in numbers that they pile up in form of answers. Suddenly, it all made sense.

… _we're friends, nothing more…_

… _do you think I'm attractive…_

… _bright, cheerful, never backing down…_

… _that's my Carrots…_

… _why won't you give it a chance?..._

… _some emotional link or affection between you two…_

… _you really care about her…_

… _he was in denial and refused to believe what was obvious…_

 _...Nick, do you have feelings for me?..._

Nick leaned forward, his expression speaking of a shocking revelation. "Oh God… I am an idiot… All this time I was a _complete_ _idiot_!"

His tiger friend folded his arms. "You want me to confirm or…"

The fox turned his face to him. "I _love_ her…" He gasped, the sheer scale of the realization making it hard for him to speak.

 _He loved Judy Hopps._


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Reporting back with another chapter! :)**

 **VERY special thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for editing this chapter! Thank you! If you haven't read any of his work then do yourselves a favor and do it now, you'll thank me later ;) He is an amazing writer and you can never get enough of his stories!**

 **And very big thanks to zooLover for the detailed analysis of the story so far and the brainstorm we had about the planned events. I look forward to your future opinions! ;)**

 **Also, thank you ALL for the attention that you give to this story. I still can't believe how much it has grown! Thank you! :)**

 **YES, Nick finally realizes that he's in _LOVE_! Why only now? I hope that this chapter gives you an answer to that question. And sorry for sinking the JackiexNick ship but, (slips into Heath Ledger's Joker voice) it's all part of the plan. But, small spoiler for ya' all: she's not going to be alone by the end of this story ;)**

 **Plus, shady business is done behind the scenes and our favorite fox might be in more trouble than he could expect. Also we'll get a glimpse of his past that will be very important later on.**

 **We have a small movie and a game reference this time. The last one was when Basker quoted a piece from The Dark Knight about manners :)**

 **Aaand that's all, so dig in! :)**

 **Chapter 32**

The laptop's screen was one of the two sources of light in the dark, spacious office. The other being a small desk lamp that provided enough light to see what was on the wooden surface of the desk, but not enough to show the face of the mammal sitting behind the massive piece of furniture.

The last few seconds of a video passed and the footage stopped, the last frame showing a red furred fox on top of a wounded goat mob boss, his arm in the air, ready to strike down upon the fallen mammal.

"Well, gentlemammals? Your opinions?" A voice from behind the desk asked several dark silhouettes pictured on the computer screen in several windows, as a part of a video conference. Four of them in total.

"It has potential, I will admit it," said a low voice from one of the conference members.

"Wait a moment, how can we be sure, that it's not this fox's own skill?" the second voice chimed in, though considerably higher pitched than that of the previous speaker.

A third one joined the conversation. "I have to agree. What is our guarantee that this is due to the effects of the serum?"

The figure behind the desk smirked in the shadow and leaned forward. "I assure you that he is the real deal. I've been monitoring him for almost a year and the effects outgrew my initial expectations. Of course, if you'd like any empirical evidence, you'll receive it once I take him into custody. Blood tests should be enough to satiate your wonderment."

The high-pitched voice wasn't impressed. "Is that so? Then why isn't he in your paws right now?"

"Security measures," the fox replied swiftly. "At the moment, he has ties with a few, troublesome mammals, that could prove to be dangerous to our project. However, when the time comes, I will… _acquire_ him. In a way that will leave no trace and won't allow his disappearance to be linked with us."

"Supposing that this is indeed work of your serum," the third mammal spoke again. "How exactly do you plan on producing a stable version, that will not cause the injected subject go into a mindless rage like all those mammals before your _fox sample_?"

The figure hidden in the shadow smiled hearing this question. "That is a trade secret. My apologies, but I will not share all information about the serum, as it is my product and I don't intend to reveal anything about the production process. And yes, while that watered down, low quality version of it could be produced by any moron with two brain cells to rub together, the only result will be a mindless savage."

"If we decide to openly support your project…" the first voice queried, "How long would it take you to supply us with the first batch?"

The smile faded by a fraction of a millimeter. "Why that would depend on the price you will offer…" He paused and put a paw on his chest, stopping himself from coughing. "And for now, let's leave it at that," he managed to finish in a normal voice. "We shall speak again next week." Before they had a chance to reply, the mammal tapped a key on the laptop and the speakers disappeared from the screen. All but one, that hadn't spoken a word so far.

"As I can see, your condition hasn't improved, Wilde," he now spoke, bluntly pointing out the fox's abrupt pause.

The vulpine forced a smile. "Observant as ever, General." And this time he couldn't hold it in and coughed violently into a pawkerchief, painting it with blood. Spasms were running rampant through his entire body, shaking his limbs while causing a massive headache, and an excruciating amount of pain radiating from the middle of his chest.

"How long?" asked the voice from the computer when the coughing attack subsided.

The small predator wiped his mouth with the piece of material and threw it on the desk with a trembling paw. "That's a military mammal for you, always straight to the point," he gasped, attempting to joke. "My doctors give me three months, tops."

The mammal called 'General' didn't reply at first and for a few seconds the only sound in the room was the quiet wheezing of the vulpine. "Does your daughter know?"

The fox shook his head. "I'll have to tell her eventually though…"

"Wilde, you really should-"

The vulpine cut in instantly, his answer practically a bark. "With all due respect, general. Do _not_ use that patronizing tone with me. I know what I need to do and when to do it, thank you very much."

There was a moment of silence after the last statement. "Very well, but make sure that the project is finished before you kick the bucket," the general stated harshly as the call ended.

The fox was now alone in the huge office, surrounded by silence and darkness. He slumped in his chair and focused only on his breathing. Slow, steady intakes through his nose and breathing out through the mouth. The shivers from the recent attack eventually subsided and the pain slowly melted away, leaving a slightly numbing sensation throughout his body. Several minutes passed, after which he leaned forward and hit a button on a panel placed on the desk.

It took less than ten seconds for the door to the office open and an elegant arctic vixen to approach him. She held her tablet in one paw, apparently being inseparable from the device.

"Sir?" She asked with respect towards her employer.

"Tell Mr. Wolf that I need to visit a certain place. Incognito."

She nodded. "Of course, sir. What shall be your destination?"

The fox stood up from his chair, scooping the bloodied pawkerchief from the desk. The vixen cast a glance at the now crimson piece of material, but refrained from commenting, as the fox sent her a warning glare. "I'm going to a hospital to visit a certain _incompetent_ goat."

.

.

 _I'm in love._

 _I love her._

 _I love Carrots._

 _I love Judy._

Nick was still in shock, even after spending over ten minutes sitting like a statue on Marcus' couch. He could feel his increased heartbeat, but not from the effect of the serum flowing through his veins. This time he knew that it was purely on an emotional level.

Yet he also felt like his heart was torn in half.

On one paw, he wanted to jump for joy, as his body felt greatly invigorated while a big grin tried to force its way to his face. On the other, he was struggling under the pressure of doubt coming from the fact that he had no idea what to do with this feeling. Even with ten years passed, the excruciatingly painful wound left by Irene was still there, making his heart bleed now that he realized that he was in love again.

*And with a _bunny_ at that!* He groaned internally. *She is prey and I'm a predator! She's eight years younger than me! We're from completely different backgrounds! She has a boyfriend!*

But...all of this held no meaning in the presence of the fact that he loved her. It was something he was anxious about in love, the total disregard for logic and reason. He went through his life basing everything on hard facts and this feeling was capable of throwing any of his most solids 'truths' out the window. It was unfamiliar ground for him and _that's_ what was making him nervous.

Also, he had to digest the fact that he was a complete fool this _entire_ time. Nick asked himself when exactly he had fallen in love with her and, while not being able to pin down the exact day, he had a strong suspicion that it was right after the missing mammals case. *Or maybe even earlier…* Internally, Nick let out a hysterical chuckle at his own stupidity. From the first time he felt strangely excited near his partner, since falling victim to the serum effects, he somewhat sensed that there is a piece missing in the puzzle of his own state. Why would he be attracted so much to Carrots? Why a _bunny,_ of all animals and not some vixen? And his mind started acting silly in front of his partner long before the mating season has started, so he couldn't use that as an excuse. He ran both paws down his face. *Congratulations on hustling _yourself_ , Wilde. As the saying goes: nobody is as blind as those who don't _want_ to see…* It was so simple that he wanted to kick himself for not noticing his now noticeable feelings earlier.

It wasn't that he didn't have feelings for her the entire time. Due to the heartbreak caused by Irene, he was so convinced that he didn't need love, that he _couldn't_ love anyone.

His therapist was right, he was in denial. The world has already given him the answer at the beginning, practically shoving it in his face. But it seemed too obvious and too unrealistic for his mind to consider it real. And now he could clearly see it.

He was in love and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nick shivered. Half from the nervousness and half from joy at the warm, tiny flame that ignited in his chest. A feeling he thought that was lost forever…

"Nick?"

"Hm?" The fox mumbled absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts.

"Nick!" This time the voice was more insistent and finally brought Nick back down to earth from the clouds his mind was floating on.

The fox blinked and shook his head. "Eh? What?" He turned to the speaker and saw Marcus staring at him from the other side of the couch.

"I don't mean to interrupt your nirvana moment, but…" He pointed over his shoulder with a thumb. Nick followed with his gaze to where the tiger indicated and saw the depressed cheetah.

"Ah, yeah…" Nick muttered, letting out a troubled sigh. "You need to take responsibility for your actions, right?"

Marcus glanced at Jackie's gloomy figure. "All I know is that you'll have to deal with it, sooner or later. Might as well start now."

Nick smirked and stood up, performing a theatrical bow. "Whatever you say, _dad._ "

Nick had a feeling of gratitude towards the tiger. He rarely encountered mammals so straightforward with their opinions, yet sensible enough to know where the border to not cross was. "Well, here goes nothing…" With his gaze fixed on the figure outside, Nick walked out to the terrace. His approach was noticed by the slim feline, as he could see her ears flicker a bit as he drew closer. The fox kept a distance of several feet and leaned his back on the glass panels of the railing.

"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" he began.

This elicited a quiet snort from the cheetah.

"Yeah… I think you mentioned something like that before…" Her voice was calm, even if a bit shaky, but reading mammals and their thoughts and emotions was Nick's profession for many years and he instantly noticed the great sadness beneath her appearance.

"Well, apparently, you kissed me again," he stated calmly, careful not to make it sound sarcastic or turn it into a joke.

Jackie shrugged her slumped shoulders, her gaze still focused on the first evening lights of the city. "It worked. We stopped you," she replied in that same tone of voice.

Nick stared her for a few long moments before he spoke again. "I'm sorry it didn't work for you…" He very rarely spoke so honestly towards someone, but the fox knew that she deserved nothing but the crystal-clear truth, deprived of any linguistic decorations.

Jackie sniffled and wiped her eyes with a paw, still not facing Nick. "You know… I've already had this feeling that it's wasn't going to get anywhere…" Another sniff. "Even before that time in the locker room. And yea… um, sorry about that. I know you didn't want to, but… I guess, I just really wanted to be in a relationship, to love someone… It sucks to be stuck alone, you know…Eh, what am I saying, you know a lot more about that than me." A sniff. "A-and I'm rambling like an idiot again, sorry… I get like this when I'm really stressed out and don't know what to say. Like now. And on some other occasions and…" She slumped even more than before. "Uh, sorry…"

Nick came closer and placed a paw on her arm. "You're okay, Spots," he reassured her. "And you'll be just fine."

She wiped her eyes again. "Oh, really?" A tiny drop of sarcasm appeared in her voice.

The fox decided that it would be the right time to breeze some more life into her. "Hey, you've sparred with Marcus, who is a former hitmammal and stood up to your father, who is a possessive psycho. You're not breakable, Spots."

This caused another snort, this one being slightly louder than the first. "I had some backup back then, remember?"

He smirked. "Like it was yesterday. And, Spots…" He paused, waiting for her to finally turn her head towards him. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked in dire need of a loud, heartfelt laugh. Nick's smirk turned into a warm, encouraging smile. "You still have it."

His words caused her eyes to widen and when they sank in, the girl's face brightened up a bit with a small smile. To the fox's surprise she leaned down to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Thanks, Nick," she whispered.

After the initial uncertainty, Nick reached out too and patted her on the back, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Hey, you're not trying anything again, are you?" he dared to joke and her soft chuckle told him that she's recovered enough to play along.

"Well, I'm that crazy to bang my head against a wall, Mr. Bunny-lover."

Nick groaned at her jab. "Hey, go easy on me, I'm kind of new to this, ok?"

She pulled away and showed him a bit teary, but smug expression. "Not a chance! I'm going to tease you to death!"

Nick sighed, but was actually happy to her mood improve like this. "I see that you're fine already."

Jackie's smile faded a bit. "Nope… But I've already cried enough to fill a few buckets, so I think that I've reached a point where I just need to move on." She noticed Nick's apologetic expression. "Hey, don't you be like this or I'll start crying again!" the feline flicked his nose, upon which he let out a small yelp. "I've always been quick to recover from failures, but don't you dare try to start me up again!"

Nick rubbed his nose and flared at her with a gaze of mock hurt. "Great, so now I'm a _failure_ , huh?"

She grinned at him. "Of course you are."

"Hey," Marcus appeared in the doorway to the apartment, deciding that it was the right time to chime in. "Anyone for some tea?" He paused, and after looking at the tear-lines on Jackie's face, he added, "Or something stronger?"

Jackie's paw shot right up. "I'll have a shot of the strongest thing you have!" she declared shamelessly. "I need to forget about some jerk who dumped me for a bunny," the cheetah bounced past Nick, sending him a wink as she headed inside.

The massive tiger cast an inquiring gaze at the vulpine.

"I think she'll be alright," Nick gave his diagnosis and followed his spotted friend to the apartment.

When everyone was seated on the couch, Marcus – as per Jackie's request - pulled out a bottle of the strongest liquor he had and poured her a glass. He turned to Nick and raised the bottle in the form of a silent question.

Nick waved his paw. "Nah, I'm good. Just tea."

Hearing this, Jackie eyed him with suspicion. She already gulped down her drink in one go. "What? Can't tolerate adult drinks?"

"I just don't like alcohol."

Marcus gave him an understanding nod and poured himself a little after filling up the cheetah's glass again. "Considering your situation, not drinking is a wise choice. You have some serious shit to sort out and it's best done sober."

Nick gulped his tea and pointed at the tiger. "See?" he spoke to the cheetah, "Listen to your elders, Spots, you can learn a lot."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" once again, she emptied her glass instantly.

Nick shook his head with a weak smile and directed his attention to Marcus. "I assume that the situation you were referring to is what happened at the club?"

"Pretty much," he agreed. "We've seen you go savage before, but this was different. What the hell did you do?"

"Ugh, always straight to the point… Aren't you nice?" the fox grumbled and raised his paw to stop the tiger's response. "Hold on, I'm not going to tell you everything, but I can share a few details. I didn't think that anyone would enter the club so decided to use a mantra my teacher had taught me years ago."

"Mantra my butt. You had a gaze like a corpse," Jackie commented with a voice slightly softened by the alcohol.

Nick's head lowered a little. "I can imagine. My teacher called it 'The Mantra of the Living Dead'. He said that it _fits_ me," he snorted.

"And how exactly does it work?" Marcus inquired while sipping his own drink in a _much_ slower pace than Jackie.

"Hey, hey! Why am I supposed to fess up everything? What is this, a therapy session?"

"Nope," the cheetah giggled. She was after her third glass. "Just cause yer a dork," the males exchanged glances and decided not to comment on her state.

Marcus focused on the vulpine again and showed a mischievous smile. "Apart from the fact that she's right…"

"Thanks…" Nick grumbled into his tea.

"… I think we deserve some explanation after hauling your ass here and dealing with the immediate aftereffect of your little _party,_ " he suddenly raised his eyes, as if remembering something. "No, wait. _She_ dragged you here and kept you at gunpoint for a few hours, as we weren't sure what state you'd wake up in."

"Spots?" the fox glanced at the merry cheetah. "What about you?" he directed the question to the tiger.

Jackie giggled and rocked a bit back and forth in her place, with legs folded under her. "He was busy with _daddy_ stuff! You should see the poor rookie wolf officer that tried to talk him into staying at the 'crime scene'," she made quotation marks in the air.

Nick raised a puzzled brow. "O-kay."

Marcus set his empty glass on the table. "Consider this… professional curiosity on my side."

With a bright smile, Jackie raised her arm in the air. "And just curiosity on mine."

The fox ran a paw down his face. "Fine!" He groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Are you both familiar with how computer works? I mean the startup process?" A nod from Marcus was enough, but Jackie's tipsy nod-slash-shake seemed to indicate that in her state she needed to hear it in simpler terms. "Okay, it's like this: you can force a computer to start the system in a safe mode and it means loading just the basic, crucial elements, required for the system to work. No additional stuff, that clear?"

"Yes."

"Me thinks so…"

Nick paused for a second to sigh, then went on. "This mantra is similar. You force your brain to 'restart' and function in the most basic mode. Only pure instinct and basic motoric functions of the body."

Marcus raised a paw at this point. "Hold on, so what you're saying is that can just switch off your consciousness?"

"In a way, yes. It leaves you in a state of fight or flight mode, similar to a savage animal. The difference being that a savage will have some other instincts and, for example, would protect someone he or she sees as their mate. With this mantra, you have nothing like that. Think of it more in terms of becoming a machine that has only one goal – to survive. Anyone within the range of your senses will be judged if they're a threat or not. If there's a slightest indication of hostility, you will attack in the most efficient manner."

"'Efficient' is the right word," Marcus nodded, "there were over 30 mammals there, Nick."

The fox decided to play with this a bit. "What? You're saying that a fox couldn't do it?" he raised his chin, challenging the tiger.

But his host didn't follow along. "I didn't say that. I was only surprised a bit."

"Well, my former co-worker once told me: _The more the easier._ But that was his specialty."

"Nickyyy!" Jackie waved her paw over her head. "That be a guy from the organization?"

The fox blinked, completely taken aback with the precision of her guess, especially under the effects of the alcohol. Therefore, when she reached out for the bottle again, Nick quickly snatched it and kept it away from her fingers.

"Awww!"

"No more alcohol for you, young lady."

She folded her arms and pouted at the fox. "Cottontail chaser," she huffed under her nose.

Marcus shook his head, but with amusement on his face while addressing the vulpine. "Well, aren't you full of surprises? You friends with the organization, Nick?"

The fox put a paw over his eyes. *Please don't speak, please don't speak…* He kept repeating in his mind.

"Hah! He was a member!" Jackie announced, proud with the revelation.

Nick groaned internally. *God, why do you hate me so much?* He lifted his paw to encounter Marcus' cheerful gaze.

"This is getting more and more interesting. Maybe I should bring out another bottle?"

The cheetah flew her arms in the air, a big smile plastered on her face. "Yaaaay!"

The fox ran both paws down his face. "Stripes, buddy… Have some mercy…"

.

.

Basker was far from being happy about his current situation. Just this morning, he was indulging himself with a few, carefully selected, bottles of alcohol, expensive cigars and very nice looking girls. And right now he was bed ridden, cuffed to said hospital bed, both legs having suffered severe multiple fractions and were now stuck in plaster, several of his ribs also suffering slight fractures, police were keeping watch outside the room he was placed in, and _none_ of the nurses that checked up on him could be considered pretty by his standards.

The only positive thing was that he was still alive.

And he really could have ended on a mortician's slab. A shiver ran through his body when he recalled the fox's face back then. Emotionless, blank, with eyes that showed only an endless void. He's seen many different thugs and killers in his life and they had various gazes. From angry, mad, happy, vengeful, focused to even ecstatic. But none of them looked like that abyss that showed in the vulpine's eyes. It was a stare of a mammal who could probably slaughter this entire city's population and not feel a thing. This also confused the goat, as he never recalled Nick having this kind of attitude, not to mention fighting skills. Where…

There was a quiet click when the door opened.

Basker turned his head and he instantly added one more problem to his list. This definitely wasn't going to be a good day for him.

Two foxes entered his room and closed the door behind them. The first had well-groomed red fur and was wearing a blue dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, with an elegant, dark jacket and matching pants. His attire was smart, but it wasn't just his clothes. The mammal themself seemed to give off a confident, almost cocky aura and it went well with the smirk on his face. And there was one element that was unique about him – his eyes had different colors. The left one looked like a golden circle, while the right had the appearance of a brilliant emerald.

And both eyes were focused on the goat.

"Th-the police…" Basker stuttered, not comprehending how they got in and he didn't even hear anything from the officer outside.

"The police are not a problem," stated the red fox, gesturing towards his companion. "Allow me to introduce my compatriot. This is Mr. Wolf, he... _solves_ problems." The grey fox bowed his head.

Basker swallowed and his gaze quickly scanned the other vulpine. The second fox had meticulously combed fur and his choice of clothing was an impeccable black suit with a white dress shirt and a bow-tie.

With that said the red furred predator approached the bed in a relaxed way, as if he owned the room, the entire floor, or the whole hospital. It was a walk of a mammal that seemed to have all the time in the world and allowed things to happen just because he wished for them to occur. He grabbed a chair meant for visitors and pulled it right next to the goat's bed and placed it with the back towards Basker. The fox sat on it, supporting his arms on the seat's back and stared at the goat for a moment in silence, the old mobster not daring to speak. Eventually, the vulpine spoke with a voice of a teacher scolding a student for failing a simple task.

"I distinctly remember saying: _catch_ the fox. Not _shoot_ the fox. I am very particular with my choice of words." He moved his paws a bit apart, gesturing while he talked. "Catch." Left paw. "Shoot." Right one. " _Catch._ " Left. " _Shoot._ " Right. After he said this, the fox put his paws together and stared at Basker over the top of them. "Do those words sound _the_ _same_?"

The goat swallowed nervously. "Things got out of control…" he mumbled, staring at the bed sheets.

The fox leaned slightly forward, turning his head a bit, so his ear would be closer to Basker. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Things got out of control," the mobster answered more clearly.

The predator straightened up. "I see. Well, I _hate_ when things get out of control." This was said with a slight edge and the fox stood up, heading for the door.

"You've become a problem for me," he said and glanced over his shoulder at the prey on the bed. "Therefore, I'm leaving you in capable paws of Mr. Wolf."

Basker blinked. "W-what? But..." he stammered, trying to follow the flow of the conversation.

But the red fox was already walking out of the room. At that point the other fox approached the goat and coughed politely to gain attention.

"Mr. Basker," he offered his paw. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Looking at the friendly expression of the predator before him, Basker was suddenly certain that he didn't want to be Mr. Wolf's _problem._

 _._

 _._

Despite Nick's protest, Jackie got another bottle and emptied it rather quickly. Luckily for the fox, the alcohol acted almost instantly and the cheetah was fast asleep, sprawled over the couch.

"You okay with her sleeping like that?"

Marcus waved his paw dismissively. "Leave her. It's not a problem and way easier than trying to drag her somewhere else."

Nick chuckled at his words. "You have a point there." He leaned back, stretching his arms over his head and when he finished, the fox noticed a stare from the striped predator. It had some slight pressure behind it, but not in an amount that would make one uncomfortable. It was a non-verbal question that awaited permission to be spoken.

It didn't take much for Nick to guess what Marcus wanted to ask about. He leaned forward with a heavy sigh and returned the feline's stare. "Yeah, she was telling the truth. I was a member of the organization for a short time, satisfied?"

"So, you've lied to me about killing?" The tiger inquired of the, now surprised, fox with a calm voice that didn't betray any offence or hurt.

Nick quickly rewound all memories containing the scarred feline and all conversations they had. His mind quickly found the connection.

"You're talking about that time at the Academy." His paw went up to massage his temples. "Well, technically-"

But Marcus wouldn't let him finish. "Did you lie or not?" He asked firmly, phrasing the question in a way that didn't leave Nick any opportunity to weasel out of it. Simple _yes or no._

Nick held his friend's gaze for a moment, before an image of a crying kid - a small arctic vixen, flashed in his mind and the fox had to withhold a wince.

"Sorry, I lied…" He confessed, looking the tiger straight in the eye.

Marcus eyed him for a long time, the silence from his side being very uncomfortable for the fox, as he wasn't certain what would be the feline's response. From Nick's point of view, it was clear betrayal of trust they forged in their time in the Academy. Marcus admitted being a former hitmammal, something the fox encouraged him to do, while Nick lied about his past.

Finally, the tiger broke the awkward silence.

"If you want to have any friends, you need to learn some honesty, pal. I can't say that I'm happy about the fact that you kept this from me, but I can somewhat understand where it's coming from."

Nick blinked several times, still too ashamed to speak, but the last sentence caused him to look at the striped feline with curiosity.

"I had been hiding my real profession from Icy, so I'd be a hypocrite to condemn you for this." He raised a finger, now adding a slight edge to his voice. "One thing, don't lie to me again, got it?"

The vulpine adorned a grateful smile and couldn't stop himself from cracking a little joke. "Only if you won't ask how many girlfriends I've had."

.

.  
 _The room was all too familiar to him. Small but stuffed, offering very little space to move about. A single desk in the middle, almost completely hidden under piles of documents, files and several oily papers after unknown fast food. The walls decorated with dozens, hundreds of other papers and corkboards heavy from the number of pinned notes and maps. A veteran coffee maker was placed on the window sill, dark liquid still left in the cup next to it. And next to no natural light was allowed inside with how dirty the windows were. Dust gathered on countless of boxes piled on the floor. Nick recalled that they were filled with evidence connected to a certain case._

 _The fox heard a creak from behind the desk and took a step forward to examine it._

 _When he glanced over a pile of papers, a gruesome sight was revealed to his eyes. A middle aged red furred fox in well-worn attire was slumped on an office chair, his head tilted back, a ZIA badge in his paw. He didn't move, as he was dead. A combat knife was sticking from his chest where his heart was, full length of the blade sunk into the flesh. It happened some time ago, as the crimson liquid tracing down from the wound already dried, turning into a brown crust on his shirt._

 _Nick's own blood drained from his face as he took a step back, only to hit something. He spun around to see a small arctic vixen in his way. She was ten years old, at most. The girl was wearing a floral-patterned summer dress and her blue gaze was locked on Nick._

" _S-snowflake…"_

" _Why is daddy not moving?" she asked of him, her face or eyes not betraying anything._

 _Nick swallowed with difficulty. "He… he's…"_

" _Why is he bleeding?" her eerily emotionless voice was giving him the chills._

 _There was another creak from the direction of the corpse and the fox dared to glance there with the corner of his eye._

 _The chair was empty._

 _The body disappeared and the empty seat was rotating with an occasional creak._

" _Nick."_

 _His focus switched to the girl again, but she wasn't standing in the room anymore. The little vixen was in a church, still right in front of him and a coffin on a pedestal was placed behind her back. In his growing panic, Nick looked around only to find that the building was empty. Nobody sitting on the benches, no one to lead the ceremony. Just him, the girl and a coffin surrounded by a sea of funeral flowers._

" _Why did you kill daddy?" she asked of him, not a bat of an eye not a quiver in her voice._

 _Nick started backing away his paws in the air in a defensive gesture. "Snowflake… I…"_

 _Then he noticed that her eyes began filling up with something red, making her pupils and retinas disappear completely. As the eyeballs turned fully crimson, the redness spilled out in a form of tears and the rosy liquid trailed down her cheeks, contrasting with the white fur._

" _Why did you murder daddy?"_

 _The fox tripped and fell on his back. As he got up to his elbows the girl was slowly walking towards him with her arms down by her sides._

" _You're a murderer," she stated with bloody eyes and her cheeks painted with the red tears._

 _Nick began crawling backwards to get away from her as far as possible, but she was inevitably getting closer, even with her slow steps. "I'm sorry, Snowflake… I couldn't-"_

" _Murderer," she cut in._

 _The adult fox could feel his own eyes filling up with tears. "I'm sorry… I'm-"_

 _At that point the girls muzzle opened far wider than biology would allow and a horrifying scream escaped from her throat._

" _MURDERER!"_

 _Nick whimpered and rolled into a ball, covering his head with both paws._

" _No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

" _MURDERER!" the horrendous howl echoed within the confines of his mind._

"I'M SORRY!" he roared and opened his eyes.

He was in his bed, in the small cellar that was his home.

The fox realized that he was in a sitting position and panted heavily. Sweat covered his paws and heart hammered in his chest like crazy. Nick whimpered and fell forward, resting his forehead on the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his voice half choked from tears that dripped on the bed.

.

.

The next morning Judy walked into the precinct, feeling sharp and energetic, as she always did, and approached Benjamin's desk. The feline seemed to be preoccupied with something. He kept something in his paw, right under the desk and the other paw was pressed at his chin, a posture he had whenever he saw something he deemed _extra_ cute.

And he was so preoccupied with whatever was in his paw that he didn't notice Judy coming closer. The doe tilted her head to the side, wandering if the big feline would register her presence eventually. But then a nasty smile crept up her face and she jumped on Clawhauser's desk in one, quick leap.

"Hey Benji! What's up!"

"WAAAAAHH!" the cheetah threw up his arms from the shock of Judy's sudden appearance, sending whatever he was holding high in the air and right after that grabbed his chest, hoping that he didn't just have a heart attack.

"J-j-judy! Haha… H-hey, w-what are you doing here?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Work?"

Benjamin calmed down a bit. "Ah, right…" and then was hit on the head with a falling object. He groaned, with his eyes rolling back and toppled backwards, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh, gosh! Benji, are you okay?" she asked with concern, feeling a bit guilty for her friend's situation.

"Heee?" He shook his head. "Ouch… Just, just give me a sec…"

"Um, sure…" Judy looked around to see what actually hit the cheetah when she noticed his smartphone on the desk. It wasn't there a moment ago and now was lying screen down, showing the cheesy Gazelle picture on its back.

"Seriously, you got knocked out by your own phone?" she chuckled and began reaching for the device. "Let's see what's so hypnotizing this time that you didn't even notice me."

"WAAAAAAH!" For the second time Clawhauser let out a sharp yell and scrambled to his hindpaws faster than it seemed possible with his posture. His paw shot forward and snatched the device before Judy could touch it.

"Did you see it?! Did you?!" he asked her in panic.

She raised a brow at him, perplexed with his reaction. "See what?"

Hearing her answer, Benjamin visibly relaxed and slumped in his seat. "Phew, that was a close call… " then, he noticed Judy's inquiring gaze. "Uh… I mean… That's my private stuff and… and really wouldn't anyone to see it, sorry!" he quickly explained, showing his best, apologetic smile.

Judy wasn't convinced in the slightest, but decided not to pry, assuming that it was another one, among gazillion other things related to Gazelle.

"Okay, easy there, Ben. No pressure, alright?" she hopped down to the floor. "I'll be heading for the briefing, anything interesting happened?"

The feline scratched the back of his head. "Not really… Oh! Nick's back! He's already in there." Clawhauser pointed at the bullpen.

Judy's ears perked up. "He is?! He was supposed to be sick."

"Uhm, maybe he got better or something…" But the doe didn't hear it, as she was already racing towards the room where the morning briefings were held. Benjamin breathed out with relief and held up his phone. "That was close, Nick would strangle me…" he muttered to himself.

.

.

Once Judy got to the bullpen, she immediately noticed the familiar tail hanging from their shared chair. When she approached her side of their seat, a pair of shining green gems locked onto her and a warm smile appeared on the muzzle of her partner.

"Hey there, Fluff. Miss me?" And just when she was about to snap at him, Nick leaned towards her and offered his paw. She frowned at his unusual behavior, but accepted the paw and climbed up to sit beside him.

"Okay," he sighed, as soon as she was next to him. "Let's get this over with. What's it gonna' be? Shoulder? Ribs? My leg?"

She blinked, confused where he was going with this conversation. "What? Hold on, what are you talking about?"

He sent her a wink. "Weren't you going to punch me? Might as well be done with it." Nick studied her face to gauge her reaction. And was surprised when, with a stern expression, she reached up and grabbed his ear, pulling it down to her. The fox stifled a yip to not attract any additional attention.

" _Punch_ you? Oh no, my slick friend. I want to do something far _worse…_ " she whispered in his ear. Nick swallowed nervously hearing these words, as his brain raced to come up with possible scenarios that she could have in mind, though she beat him to it. "I want to _talk._ " She let go of him, now showing him a determined expression that he accepted as a part of her 'not one step back' attitude.

He let out another sigh.

Coming to the precinct in the early morning, he already knew that such a conversation was inevitable. *Besides…* He looked into the amethyst eyes of the purposeful doe and all his resistance melted away. Her gaze was now so mesmerizing for him that he had to stop himself from gasping in awe. It was difficult, coming back to work beside her. Before the club incident, he felt a strong attachment to the bunny, but denied it with all strength that he could muster. And now… now he was embracing it and savoring every moment. Her mere presence filled him with soothing contentment and motivated him to push forward. It was similar to what he felt around Irene, but on a completely different level and made him question if he even knew what love was before.

 _I love you._

His heart ached to utter these three words and to hell with consequences. Whatever the public would think, whatever Bogo would yell, whatever else would happen… He just wanted to embrace this doe to his heart's content. Which would mean that he'd have to hold her forever, as he couldn't imagine ever letting her go.

But he couldn't do that.

He had too much weighing on his conscience to realistically consider a relationship with a girl as pure as Carrots. Besides, he was her partner, if they would get together Bogo would have to separate them and Nick shivered at the thought that he wouldn't be close enough to support her. And what about _her_ career? If she'd got involved with someone like him, surely there would come a time when his past wrongdoings could torpedo all her hard work and end her dream of being a police officer.

 _Not to mention that she has a boyfriend._

*Shut up.* He snapped at the pesky voice in his head.

 _What if she truly loves him?_

*I told you to shut it!*

 _Are you going to force her to be with you?_

*I… I…*

 _Even if Mr. Rabbit was out of the picture, what makes you think that she would fall for someone like you?_

*Hey, I have a ton of great qualities.*

 _Yeah, and responsibility, honesty and reliability, which usually girls like her look for in a guy, are certainly NOT part of that list._

*Oi, I may not have been too honest in my past, but Carrots can always rely on me!*

 _Right, like when you sent armed pigs on her…_

*That… that was a mistake, okay? I won't let it happen again!*

 _Oh yeah? And when was the last time you took responsibility for your actions?_

*I AM responsible. I-*

 _Like that time with Snowflake? Major oopsie, slick. And she looked soo sad after the funeral…_

*SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT-*

"Nick?"

The fox almost gasped when his partner's voice wrecked his train of thought. He thanked the Nature that foxes didn't perspire through skin, else he'd have a very serious case of a cold sweat. Nick suppressed the shiver that came with the memory of Snowflake's face and forced his mind to focus on the present. *Guess what's going to haunt me again tonight?* He asked himself a rhetorical question.

He made an instant self-check-up to verify if his face and voice were under his complete control. When he was sure that was the case, he turned to bunny on his right. "Sorry, Fluff. Lost in my thoughts for a second there."

Her face lost all traces of annoyance and strictness and was now filled with concern for her partner. The fox wasn't aware of this, but during his mental struggle with himself, his mask fell down for the briefest of moments, revealing a ghastly expression on the vulpine's face.

"You okay?" She reached out for his arm and Nick flinched, putting up his paws in a defensive gesture.

"All fine! Really!" he blurted out automatically and right after he said that, the fox scolded himself for this reaction. *Stupid! You don't say things like that in front of her!*

But Judy wasn't looking at his face anymore. Her gaze wandered to his left paw, which was still wrapped in a bandage. He heard her gasp and the doe's paws shot forward to catch his wrist.

"Nick, what is this?! What happened?!" Her raised voice caused several officers to turn their heads and in his panic that this might escalate, Nick welcomed the sound of heavy hoofs behind the door as a second later Bogo swung open the door and walked into the room.

Nick instantly pulled back his paw and leaned slightly to his partner.

"Today at Joey's. At seven. We'll talk there, swear on my life." He muttered to her with the side of his mouth.

She cast him a puzzled look, but didn't have a chance to comment as Bogo slammed his fist on the speech podium and the wood creaked in agony. "SHUT IT!" All the chatter died down and the room quickly became silent.

"Assignments!" The buffalo didn't offer any grumpy comments or complaints about his officers, causing a wave of uncertainty among the gathered animals. Several officers exchanged worried glances. It wasn't like him to get straight to the point like this.

Bogo gave out assignments to every officer, except the fox and the bunny in the front row. The others cast them sympathetic looks, as they assumed that whatever storm was coming, it most likely will hit the ZPD's smallest duo head on.

"Hopps, Wilde, my office,"the big mammal said once the door to the corridor closed after the last officer.

Once inside and sitting on the guest chair together, Nick and Judy watched as their boss sat behind his desk and reached for a file right in front of him. He shoved it in their direction and Judy caught it when it slipped over the edge.

"What you will read there is confidential. Do _not_ share this with any other officer, _especially_ Clawhauser. We cannot risk this getting out to the public."

The doe opened the file and along with her partner they read out the title loud:

"Serum theft."

Nick's insides flipped in his stomach, even if he didn't show it on the surface.

His trained eyes instantly scanned the whole page and he didn't like this even one bit. Someone had stolen the Nighthowler serum supply.


	33. Chapter 33

**YES! ZOOTOPIA WON THE OSCAR!**

 **Oh, hello there... How you've been, everyone?**

 **I just got out of a cave and finally got to publish a new chapter, sorry for the wait.**

 **BIG thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for his priceless help with editting. Muchas gracias! ;)**

 **I also give my thanks to all reviewers and readers. I said this before, but I'll be repeating it again and again: this story wouldn't exist and grow without you!**

 **ALSO, if you're interested, in my profile I have added short descriptions of stories that I plan on writing in the future. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on them or maybe give some crazy suggestions! :)**

 **As for the references in the last chapter:**

 **-Many people (mammals?) caught the quite *cough* obvious reference to Far Cry 4**

 **-There was also Mr. Wolf, which is a reference to a character from a classic movie Pulp Fiction (adults only!) - that guy was amazing there.**

 **And to answer some questions from the reviews:**

 **-The three thugs? We'll get back to them soon.**

 **-What Clawhauser has on his phone? You know it, I know it, but Judy doesn't. What will happen if she finds out? ;)**

 **Now, on to the new chapter. We'll be dealing with the serum theft and the next few chapters will follow up on this, PLUS we're going to deal with the Judy/William/Nick "love triangle" and let me tell you, sparks will fly. ;)**

 **Chapter 33**

"Stolen?" Judy asked out loud after going through the first page.

Bogo nodded with his arms folded. "The pharmaceutical company GlaxoSmithCanine reported this only yesterday. Their CEO talked with me personally and insisted for this investigation to be kept secret. For once, I can agree on that," the buffalo leaned forward and tapped the desk with his hoof. "If this gets out, we risk an eruption of panic in the streets."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be happy to know that there's no protection against 'savage' animals?" the fox commented sarcastically, glad that the two didn't understand the irony of his statement..

"Nick, this is serious!" Judy elbowed her partner with a stern expression on her face.

"Did I say that it isn't?," he shrugged at her scolding reaction. "But what's the point in keeping it so grim? Who ever said that _funny_ is the opposite of _serious_?

"Alright, enough!" Bogo cut in with his deep voice. "You two are on this case, as you've dealt with this before. All known details are in the file, but if you need additional information, the employees of the company involved have been instructed to give you all possible help." With this said, he glared at them with a hoof raised in a warning gesture. "And keep a low profile, this _CANNOT_ be leaked outside of this room, got it? Now get to it, I want this solved ASAP. Dismissed."

"Yes, chief!" Judy pulled off a sharp salute, while Nick made a bit lazy version of it. "Yes, boss."

When the duo left the buffalo's office, they already had two different attitudes towards this case, though their goal was the same. Judy was brimming with enthusiasm and righteousness, determined to get to the bottom of this for the good of the city. Nick shared her idea of the goal ahead of them, but had also his own agenda in this. He _needed_ the antidote to the serum.

"Okay," Judy flipped through the several pages. "Do me a favour and memorize it all, please," she handed him the file.

"Taking advantage of my abilities now, eh Fluff?" he inquired of her in an amused tone.

"Just a precaution," she replied with a smile. "Why keep the file, when we can lock it somewhere safe and have all the details of the case in your head?"

Nick chuckled at her reasoning and opened the folder. "Fine," his eyes quickly scanned the pages and within seconds he handed them back to Judy. "Done."

She shook her head. "You know, even when I know that you have a perfect memory it still amazes me."

"I have many amazing skills, Carrots," the fox wiggled his eyebrows at his partner and for that, received a swift elbow to the side.

To get to the garage and their designated vehicle, the duo had to cross the main lobby and they usually stopped by Clawhauser's desk for a small chat and maybe hear some juicy gossip, which sometimes contained valuable information. Today, they were already beaten to it by a slim cheetah in uniform. When they got closer it became obvious that she wasn't in the best shape.

And Nick knew exactly why, so he decided for a little payback for her loose mouth yesterday. "Hey, Spots! How are ya?" he called in a loud voice, causing Jackie's face to cringe in pain.

"Jeez, have some mercy will ya? My skull's going to crack open," she muttered while grabbing her head with both paws.

Judy's ears perked up and eyes widened. "You came here with a hangover?! Jackie, Bogo will be furious if he sees you like this!"

"Uh, well… just don't tell him I'm here…" the slim feline mumbled in return.

Benjamin scratched the back of his head. "Um, could be difficult, because he's coming towards us right now"

Jackie groaned and grabbed Judy by the arms. "Help me out here! Hide me or something!" she hissed.

"Hide you? How? Stand in front of you?" the doe questioned the idea and Nick had to stifle a chuckle.

The buffalo approached the group with his usual grumpy expression. He scanned the gathered mammals with his gaze and paused when he noticed Jackie's state. "Officer Spotters," he grumbled, a sure sign that this wasn't going to end well.

*Uh, oh…* Nick thought and was about to say something, but didn't get the chance.

"My apologies, sir!" Judy saluted and stood between the cheetah and their superior. "It's my fault, as I am the one responsible."

All eyes turned to her. Jackie and Nick slightly slack jawed.

Bogo crossed his arms and stared down at the bunny. "Explain."

"I invited her for a small celebration and didn't consider that she's not used to strong drinks. The fault lies entirely with me," she stated brazenly, not flinching under the huge mammal's gaze.

Nick was impressed. Both with how she has grown from the uncertain bunny that couldn't get a word in with a discussion with chief Buffalo Butt almost a year ago and with the fact that she just openly lied to her boss to cover Jackie's backside.

"Is that so?" the chief studied the doe's expression, as if to break down her statement with just a gaze. But she stood her ground and didn't falter under the pressure. Bogo let out a grunt that could be either a sign of irritation or his rough version of approval. "First and last warning, Spotters. Next time is a month of parking duty for you."

The stunned cheetah was speechless, until Nick nudged her in the ribs. She pulled off a salute and stood more or less to attention. "Y-yes, thank you sir! Sorry, sir! Won't happen again!"

Bogo simply huffed and turned to the chunky dispatcher. "Clawhauser, I told you to get me the files over an hour ago, why aren't they on my desk yet?"

Benjamin gave him a dumbfounded look. "S-sir, I gave them to Priscilla half an hour ago!"

He was referring to Bogo's administrative assistant, an elderly opossum who worked with the department for more years than Judy had been alive. Being responsible for handling all trivial, formal matters, such as handling the official mail, organizing documentation and managing the chief's office in general. She was diligent, well organized and kind to everyone, but she was getting on in years which started to weigh on her quality of work. Like the situation right now, when the mentioned documents were most likely waiting on her desk and she had simply forgot to hand them over to Bogo.

The buffalo sighed and ran a hooved palm down his face. "Alright, I'll get it," he turned to leave, glancing over his shoulder at them. "And you lot get to work!" he ordered loudly, getting salutes from three officers and a twist of pain on a cheetah's face.

When their boss was gone, Benjamin relaxed and breathed with relief. "Oh boy, I think that we might see a change in personnel soon."

Judy turned to the chubby cheetah. "Is it that bad?"

He nodded. "It happens more and more often. I'm afraid that old Priscilla will have to retire…" his ears fell down.

Judy looked equally sad. "That's a shame. She's a really nice lady..." then she felt a tap on her arm. Judy turned around to see the half suffering, half grateful expression of Jackie.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Hopps. I owe you one," the feline stated with as much gratitude she could muster in her current condition.

"Don't sweat it, it's normal for fellow officers to back each other up, even against Bogo and he knows that. We're almost like a family here," she replied with a wide smile. "Though I _am_ curious what happened for you to end up like this."

Jackie opened her mouth, shut it, looked up at Nick and Benjamin, looked at Judy again and opened her mouth once more. "Can we go somewhere else for a bit?" she nervously stammered.

Judy raised a curious brow and the males exchanged glances.

"Sure," the doe said and they began walking to a different part of the lobby to not be overheard by the males. Jackie cast a quick glance over her shoulder to send Nick a playful wink, in return she got a cold, hard stare from narrowed eyes and he slowly shook his head, just before slashing his paw over his throat, sending a very clear message to the feline.

She let out a sigh and followed Judy to a _more_ distant corner of the lobby.

"Soo, what was the occasion?" the doe inquired when they stopped.

Jackie rubbed the back of her neck with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Breakup," she admitted before her friend, "over Nick."

This caused Judy's curious expression to change into a shocked one with eyes wide and ears drooping low. "What?!" she shot a quick glance towards her fox partner. "I mean, why?! How…" she gestured wildly with her paws. "What happened?"

The female cheetah's shoulders sank a little. "Well, to cut long story short… he already has someone."

"Huh? Vivian said… and I saw you two in the locker room… how is this possible?" Judy couldn't exactly grasp the concept presented by Jackie as she was sure that the two could have a chance together. Apparently, she was wrong.

The feline rubbed her cheeks. "Well, that time in the locker room, it was just me… Nick didn't share the feeling and held no punches in telling me that. And he was right, it was my fault to push him like that," she let out another heavy sigh and gave Judy a strange look that the doe couldn't decipher. "Yesterday he told me that there already is a girl he loves and can't accept my feelings," she snapped her fingers, wincing slightly from the sound. "And poof, just like that I got dumped."

"Jackie…" the bunny placed a paw on her friend's arm. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

The cheetah stared at her friends sincere, sad expression and knew that she really meant it. The thing was, though, that she didn't get to know the irony of this scene, as she didn't know _who_ Nick was in love with. And seeing the fox's reaction moments ago, Jackie wasn't stupid enough to earn his ire by telling Judy the truth. She would have to find out on her own. Still, even with a slightly bitter feeling in her chest, Jackie was glad to have the bunny as her friend.

"Thanks… I just needed to drown my disappointment in tears and alcohol, so that's why I'm like this right now," she gestured towards herself with a paw and noticed Judy's expression. "Hey, I'm not an alcoholic. Just needed something to desensitize myself a bit."

The doe crossed her arms and shook her head. "A bit?"

"A _big_ bit, okay? Come on, cut the heartbroken girl some slack, will ya?" the feline stated in a lighter voice. "Without ice cream to indulge in, I only had the liquor."

"Fine, fine. Just don't get heartbroken too often or Bogo will go spare, deal?" the smaller female let out a chuckle and nudged Jackie playfully.

"Yeah…with my luck I'll probably end up asking perps to go on dates with me to avoid arrest."

This time Judy burst out with laughter and slapped her friend on the back. In this atmosphere of amusement, the girls went back to Clawhauser's desk.

"Soo," Nick began, his arms folded. "Everything clear now?"

Jackie nodded. "Clear as day." He didn't like how playful her smile was.

"Good," the fox muttered with slightly narrowed eyes. "I would hate to clear up any misunderstandings _out loud,"_ the last two words he said in a louder voice, making Jackie cringe a bit.

At that point Judy grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the garage. "Time to work, come on."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going," he freed himself from her grip and now walked beside her. After a few steps he got surprised by a rather hard punch to the side from his partner.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he mumbled with lowered ears, massaging the hit spot.

"You very well know what," the doe huffed and went on.

Nick cast a puzzled glance over his shoulder and saw Jackie giving him a wink and showing an 'ok' sign with her paw.

.

.

They postponed any additional talk about the case until they got into their cruiser and shut the door behind them.

"Soo, your idea where should we start with this?" Nick asked the bunny behind the wheel while they were buckling up.

"I doubt that we could get much more information from the company itself, so how about talking to a mammal that should know the most about the serum?"

Nick narrowed his eyes, "You're not thinking… Smellweather?"

"Bingo! Even if she's not willing to cooperate, we might have a chance to drag something from her."

"If you say so, senior officer. So, we're _going to jail_? he chuckled.

"Pretty much."

.

.

Their ride was smooth, Nick acting as their live GPS, but only at times, as Judy was hell bent on learning the layout of the city on her own. Also, so she could show him how much of the streets she had already learned while he was at the academy. Indulging her wish, Nick intervened only when necessary and for the rest of the ride kept his eyes on the screen of his phone.

Therefore, the unwelcoming, grey walls of Zootopia's main prison came into view pretty quickly. They drove through the gate after flashing their badges to the guard stationed outside and pulled over to the parking lot for the staff. Jumping out of the cruiser, Nick clicked his tongue. He never mentioned this to Judy, but this wasn't his first visit here. The details were complicated and connected with something illegal, so he wasn't keen on anyone from the ZPD finding out about them. The vulpine had to hope that nobody would recognize his face after all these years. Burying his thoughts under the mask of a relaxed and carefree fox, Nick trailed after his partner towards the office building of the prison complex.

Once inside the main lobby, the duo approached an officer behind the reception desk and asked for a meeting with the prison's warden. After a brief call, the uniformed wolverine confirmed that the facility supervisor could see them and called for another officer to escort them to his office.

They were guided through several corridors and to the third floor, where they stood in front of the door to the warden's office.

Nick read the brass plaque on it.

"Atilla Cerbero, huh? The old 'Guard Dog' is still active, eh?" he muttered.

Judy turned her head to him. "You know this mammal?"

The fox sent her a wink, while showing his trademark smirk. "I know _everyone_ , remember?" he quickly knocked on the door to avoid any further questions from the bunny. "Just try not to stare, Fluff."

His partner opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a voice from inside the room.

"Come in!"

It was harsh and commanding, the type of voice that did not accept refusal or disobedience. It possessed the weight of authority.

The police duo entered the office and when Judy saw the warden, she immediately understood Nick's cautionary words. The supervisor of Zootopia's main prison was an african wild dog with a typical, mixed colored fur. Patches of white, black and brown were wildly scattered over his body in a fashion unique for every member of his species.

His eyes stared at them with hostility, as if gauging their worth and thinking of possible crimes they could be charged with. Nick remembered that he was known for a quote, 'everyone is guilty of something unless proven otherwise' and treated every prisoner like they were here for a life sentence. It wasn't that he was cruel, Cerbero merely did his job to the best of his abilities. Viewing himself as a guardian, he never doubted the verdicts of courts that sent mammals behind bars, as that wasn't his role. He was tasked to keep criminals locked away from society and that's what he was doing. It was not within a guardian's responsibilities to question reasons for which the prisoners ended up in his 'care'.

And what was really standing out in his appearance was a thin, long scar around his neck, just above the collar of his shirt.

Apparently, the doe's gaze lingered a bit too long on this mark, as the warden's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. "State your business or are you here just to waste my time?"

Judy recomposed herself and saluted. "My apologies, sir. We're here to question one of your prisoners regarding an ongoing investigation."

He held his gaze on her. "What prisoner would that be?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Dawn Bellweather."

"Former mayor?" the warden raised a brow. "Then why come to me?"

Nick took a step forward. "What do you mean?" the prison's supervisor turned his gaze towards the fox. Not a friendly one. Still, Nick didn't see any resentment or judgement in those eyes, like he usually did whenever someone was looking at him. Most likely because Nick knew Cerbero never discerned between species when it came to dealing with others. For him the world was split into two categories: _convicted_ and _not convicted_. The place of those sentenced by a court was behind the bars of his jail and normal, law abiding civilians should stay away and not interfere with his duty.

"The inmate in question is no longer here. She was transferred to a maximum security facility three months ago."

The duo exchanged glances. This was something they did _not_ expect.

Judy cleared her throat. "Could you tell us under whose order?"

The warden folded his paws on the desk. "If my memory serves correctly, it was ZPD Chief Bogo's."

"Chief?!" the doe's nose twitched. "Why would he do that?"

"I believe that is not a question for me to answer."

"Ah, yes, you're right. We shall ask our chief personally. Nick, let's go-"

The fox held up a paw. "Just a second, Carrots," something didn't feel right about this, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Why not ask him right now?" he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" she inquired of her partner.

"Confirming a hunch," he replied and held a finger to his mouth to stop her from speaking further. After a few seconds, a grumpy voice could be heard in the speaker. "Hey, chief!" Nick greeted his boss cheerfully. "We're-" he was cut off by an angry huff. "Where I got this number from? Clawhauser. No, he didn't tell me, I just saw it written down on a memo on his desk. Anyway! We're investigating the item you gave us and we need your help."

There was something like a sigh from the other end and Nick continued.

"You see, we're in jail. Well not exactly _in_ jail, more like- Ok, ok, I'll get to the point. Did you authorize Bellweather's transfer to a different facility?" when Nick heard the answer his smile faded. "Oh… ok, thanks for your help."

He turned his head to Judy with a concerned expression on his face. "He never gave such an order."

The doe's eyes shot wide open in shock. "Wait… that would mean-"

"Officer," the warden's sharp voice cut in. "You're telling me that we received a forged request for a prisoner transfer?" his fists were clenched tight.

Nick scratched the back of his head. "It would seem so and that complicates matters for us."

The lycaon snatched the phone on his desk and made a quick call. "Rodriguez! Get me the full documentation on the inmate named Dawn Bellweather, now!" he barked as an order.

Judy raised a paw and waved it to get his attention. "Sir, may we look at the video tapes from the time of her transfer?"

Nick smiled with appreciation at his friend. *Nice thinking, Fluff.*

Cerbero cast her a glance of his narrowed eyes. "And get me the videos from her transfer," he added to the microphone.

Judy nodded with a smile. "Thank you, sir."

Two minutes later the phone on the desk rang and the warden picked it up instantly. "Yes? What?" a scowl formed on his face. "What do you mean 'gone'?!"

Nick and Judy exchanged worried glances.

"Deleted? How is that possible?!" the lycaon's mood was quickly getting from bad to worse. "Listen here, Rodriguez. I don't care how, but you are to find out what happened to those videos!" he ended the call and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Unforgivable, for such a thing to happen under my nose!" he snarled and then turned to his guests. "This is now an internal matter of this facility and I need to handle it immediately. I will have to ask you to leave."

"Sir! We-"

"Leave it, Fluff. We're going," and before she could protest, Nick grabbed her arm and headed to the door, dragging the bunny with him. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Cerbero."

He kept silent after that and ignored all Judy's questions and attempts to make him speak. Just after they got to their cruiser the fox breathed out with closed eyes and relaxed in his seat. Though only for a moment, as in the next second he heard a shuffling noise and opened his eyes, only to see an angered bunny right next to his face.

He let out a small yelp and pressed himself to his seat. "Carrots! You want to give me a heart attack?!" It wasn't far from the truth as for an instant he felt that his heart might burst out of his chest.

She backed away a bit. "I'm assuming that you had a good reason to drag me out of there, otherwise a heart attack will be the _least_ of your problems."

"Okay, okay…" he mumbled with a paw over his heart, trying to calm down the hard thumping in his chest. "We know that someone delivered fake transfer papers to the warden and deleted the video recordings from that time. In such a case we can't rule out that it could be an inside job, so it would be better to not discuss it inside their office, okay?"

This explanation seemed to satisfy her and she rubbed her chin in thought. "You have a point, but we just lost the only possible trail. I was hoping to get the warden's assistance in this and we could look at that fake document."

Nick shook his head. "Don't bother. That guy has a reputation of being so stubborn when it comes to his own playground than you'd sooner convince Bogo to sing Gazelle's songs in front of the precinct in just his briefs."

Judy tried, but still failed, to stop an amused snort coming out of her mouth. "Okay, okay, I get it. Just tell me one more thing," she sent him a certain type of look that he learned to recognize as _trouble._ "Have you ever been in jail?"

Nick cursed internally. * _Trouble_ indeed…* he let out a sigh, trying to figure out a proper answer. After a short, but heated debate with himself, the fox decided to go with the most difficult option - truth. "There… was a time when I was a resident of this facility. But it's not what you think!" he added quickly. "It was kind of job related, so it was more of a hustle to _get_ inside, not a _real_ crime." Nick explained himself, fidgeting a bit with his claws. He kept his gaze on the dashboard, not brave enough to look Judy in the eye right now. So he was completely surprised when he felt a small paw on his knee. He turned towards his partner to see a gentle smile on her lips and a soothing gaze.

"Thank you, Nick," she gave his leg a little squeeze. "For being honest with me."

His jaw dropped down. "You… you're not going to ask me… like _why, when_ or something similar?"

Her smile broadened. "Only if you're fine with telling me."

A huge wave of relief and gratitude washed over him and once again he asked himself how on earth he deserved such a friend.

"Thanks, Fluff. Someday I will be..."

"Don't sweat it, big guy," she patted his knee as she started the engine. "Right now we have a lamb to find so let's focus on that, okay? So put your mind to work and think where could we find some clues."

"Well… thinking about that forged transfer request..." he scratched his cheek with a finger. "There _might_ be a guy that could have some useful information, but it's not going to be easy to get it."

She tilted her head at his words. "Really? What do you mean?"

Nick pointed his paw to both of them. "He _hates_ cops. And not without reason."

Hearing this, the doe's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, he's involved in doing something illegal?"

He sighed. "Hey, we've got bigger fish to fry, so don't try to nab every little guy trying to make a living, hm?"

"Fine," she folded her arms. "But it better be worth it."

"Okay," Nick took out his phone and started tapping a text message, he sent it in a flash and a minute later he got an answer. "Okay, he agreed to meet tomorrow at 10 in the morning."

"Where?"

"Sahara Square, he has an, 'office', there."

This time it was her turn to let out a sigh. "It's not much, but I guess that we have no other-" she paused abruptly and her ears sprung up. "Cameras! We could use the cameras!"

Her partner raised his brows in surprise. "Carrots, we just learned that-"

"No, you silly fox!" she shook her head. "The jam cams! We could connect to the traffic cameras system and try to find the vehicle used to get Bellweather out of jail!" she was hopping from her excitement.

His eyes widened in realization. "Well, I'll be darned…" a smile found its way to his muzzle. "I must be getting rusty for you to think of that before me," he quipped and let out a hearty chuckle.

Judy replied with a smug smirk. "Or maybe I was smarter than you in the first place, hm?"

"Maybe," he equipped himself with his sunglasses and buckled up. "To the precinct then, my sly bunny."

.

.

With a meeting planned for tomorrow and no new leads to follow, apart from the possible camera footage, the duo returned to the precinct and give Bogo an update on the case. They also went with Judy's new idea and prepared documentation about Bellweather and the 'jail-lamb-disappearing-incident' to pass it through their chief to his trusted contacts in the ZIA and FBI. This was a rather roundabout way of doing it, but considering that they were dealing with someone capable of deleting security footage in the prison, they didn't want to take any chances that it would fall into the wrong paws. It was a long shot, but every bit of information would be useful to them at this point. With these formalities concluded, the pair headed for the IT section of the building and sat down by one of the computers that allowed access to the city's monitoring system. However, what they found there after few hours was very disturbing.

"Don't tell me…" Judy's ears were drooping while she was tapping at the keyboard. "Gone… all surveillance recordings from the time of her transfer are _gone!"_

Nick clicked his tongue. "Bellweather disappears, the antidote disappears… If this is a coincidence, then I'm a tap dancing elephant."

"Damn it!" Judy slammed her fist on the desk. The fox was surprised by her outburst, as it was rare for the doe to express her anger in such a way. "Somebody is playing with us! A dangerous prisoner disappears and we learn about it only after three months!" her hindpaw furiously twitched in the air, not long enough to reach the ground from the chair she was sitting in.

He put a paw on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Easy there, Fluff. It's not like you to act like this. Plus, if you frown that much you'll get wrinkles," he allowed himself a chuckle at the end.

Judy spun around to face him. "Nick! This is seriou-"

She saw the vulpine's relaxed expression and his typical smirk. "Of course it is, but I'd like my cheerful bunny partner back, please?"

The doe stared at the fox, at his half-lidded gaze and eventually snorted. "You're impossible, you know that?"

The smirk on his face turned into a wide grin. "Why, thank you, Carrots! You sure know how to throw a compliment!" A playful, yet dangerous thought entered his mind and he almost instantly decided to act on it. "I'm pleased to see that you're still the sun of this team," he stated merrily before he quickly took her small paw in his and laid a gentle kiss on top of it.

He could feel through his fingers how she flinched and that sensation only added to the warm feeling spreading across his body. It was like a rush of energy that stormed through his veins and almost lifted his hindpaws off the ground. However, that was as far as he would allow himself to go. No more physical contact than this. He wanted to break her from that tensed, angry form, while having a bit of fun on his part, but it also showed him where the border lay. Even with the heat medicine, more than this would most likely rob him of his common sense and Judy of her clothes if the savage fox would take over.

He would _not_ accept such a turn of events _, ever._

She was too precious of a bunny to be hurt like that. She deserved something better. Nick withdrew, the smug grin never leaving his face, a mask that could fool everyone, but didn't do anything to hide his own thoughts from himself. His body _ached_ for her, while his mind knew that he couldn't have her.

Oblivious to Nick's internal discord, Judy put her paw to her vest, albeit slowly and turned her gaze away. "Geez, for you to do such things…" she muttered to the computer screen.

"Well, good manners are a result of proper upbringing, so all credit goes to my mother," he chuckled, causing Judy to look at him again.

"Then I'll make sure to thank her for that. Would hate to work with a rude fox without manners." And there it was, the heart warming smile he always loved to see on her face.

"Glad to hear that, Fluff," he said straightening up. "Now then, since we have reached the end of our shift, I vote for taking course to our homes and-"

This caused her ears to sprung up. "But the case… We can't just…"

Nick let out a sigh and leaned down to her with paws on his knees. "Look, for now all we have is our meeting tomorrow and we also need to rest from time to time to not overwork ourselves. I know how devoted you are when it comes to being a police officer, but make sure to not overdo things, okay?"

She shook her head. "I know all that, but how am I supposed to rest, knowing that Bellweather is out there somewhere, most likely plotting to do something with Night Howlers again?!"

Her words made him raise a brow. "Oh? So I take it that we won't have our evening meeting today?"

Judy flinched and ears eased a bit. "Of course we will! But there's still time and…"

"Carrots, sitting here, going over and over again through the number of things we don't know is not going to help us in any way. A small break though, might give us a fresh perspective. Besides…" he lowered his voice, deciding to drop a heavy weight argument. "I need to take my medicine and I left it at home," he gave her a wink.

She quirked a brow. "Medicine? What med-"

" _Heat medicine_ , Fluff," his smile grew when he observed how the insides of her ears gradually gained an interesting shade of pink. "It's December, hello? Fox _mating_ season?"

The shade deepened. "Oh… OH, right… um…"

He patted her on the shoulder and turned around to leave. "Then I'll see you at Joey's at seven, right?"

"Y-yes, right!" she stuttered, hopping off the chair. "Sorry, I was just surprised that you're taking medicine. I forgot that it's your season."

"Hey, would be rather uncomfortable for me to hang around mammals without it and my morning dose is wearing off," another one of those _dangerous_ ideas appeared in his mind. "Say…" he took a step forward. " _You_ 're a female, right?" the fox stared at her with a playful glint in his eye and held up his paws in a way as he was trying to grab her. "It'd be dangerous for a doe like you to be in presence of a fox in heat," he closed the remaining distance between them, making sure that he kept his instincts in check.

Judy flicked him on the nose with a giggle.

Nick's eyes grew wide. *Huh?!*

She folded her paws behind her back and tilted her head to the side with a smile. "There's no way you'd threw yourself at me, Slick. You're not convincing anyone," the doe nudged his chest with a finger. "See, Vivian told me that you'd never take advantage of a girl and I trust her judgement," Judy sent him a wink.

Nick blinked and after a second took a step back, letting his arms fall to his sides. He let out a nervous chuckle, after which brushed the fur on his head with a paw. "I just can't win against you, can I?"

Her smile widened and shined with cheerful radiance. "No, no you can't."


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome everyone!**

 **We're moving forward with the story and I'm happy that you find it interesting. Things will speed up a bit from the next chapter.**

 **I greatly appreciate every review you write and I am very grateful that you find time to comment on the story!**

 **GIANT Thank You for Cimar and his help with the story! Whenever I encounter a bit that I feel too lazy to explore properly, he gives me a "quit-your-whining-and-write-it-properly-dammit" kick to get me back on the right track. ;) ALSO, I included a reference to his story "The Masked Fox" in this chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. :) If you haven't read it yet, JUST GO AND DO IT, DAMMIT! :D**

 **.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

 **1)I decided to try out a little something. Since I usually try to be ahead of schedule when it comes to chapters, I have parts that are yet to be published. So, if anyone feels like reading some teasers, drop me a PM and I'll send you a piece of a new chapter right now! :)**

 **2)We'll be meeting the 'organization' again and since that means introducing a bunch of new characters (one I think will be a HUGE surprise xD), so I had this little idea:** ** _suggest_** **me a new character! I'm looking for an assassin that will be a member of the organization. It can be anyone, regardless of species, can be a little crazy, CAN'T possess any supernatural skills and needs to have some kind of a normal hobby (not a slaughtering lunatic ;P). So, please give me your ideas and I'll make one a reality in this story!**

 **.**

 **As for JudyxWill: things will take a new turn in the next chapter, look forward to it ;)**

 **That's it for now, let's read!**

 **Chapter 34**

Nick arrived earlier than the set hour to make sure that they would have a table to sit at. He prepared himself for this meeting properly by taking a double dosage of heat medicine and bringing the last syringe with haloperidol with him. He also took something else, but hoped that none of the brought materials would be necessary.

Once inside, he managed to secure a table for two small mammals, right in the corner of the diner. The owner was quite flexible when it came to customer variety and offered tables for animals of all sizes. On the other paw, Joey's wasn't the peak of sublime interior design and Nick plopped on a cheap, cushioned sofa-like seat that clearly has seen better days. The table itself was just a rectangular flat surface on a single, stainless steel support. It wasn't meant to win awards for looks, but to hold the weight of plates and mugs, which it did with success so far and nobody complained about it.

A ring of the bell at the door announced another customer coming in or out, and Nick's keen ears distinguished between the two sounds and knew that someone had walked in. Almost immediately his nose picked up the sweetest smell and he knew that his companion for the evening had arrived. With a hard-beating heart, he braced himself for a very exhausting experience: opening up. At least a bit.

Putting on a genuine smile he raised an arm and waved to the bunny.

"Hey, Carrots! Right here!" The fox called out to his partner.

The black tipped ears turned towards Nick and Judy headed for his table. The vulpine could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw her. She was just taking off her jacket, revealing a long sleeved, powder blue top. Her legs were clad in simple jeans. The outfit may have seemed like something that anyone would wear and wasn't anything special, but for Nick, she looked like a million dollars.

He couldn't, and didn't want to, stop his smile from widening as she approached him.

As she hopped on the seat on the other side of the table, Nick spread his arms in the air. "See? I'm here, just like I promised."

"Woow, what an achievement, Mr. Wilde," she replied with a hefty dose of sarcasm, but with a smile on her face. *Damn, why does her smile has to be so… ok, let's face it, 'cute'?* He thought, sensing the slightly hastened thumping in his chest.

"You wound me, Fluff." Nick placed a paw on his heart in mock hurt, but also in a hopeless attempt to calm down the increased rhythm. "Have I ever gone back on my word?"

Instead of replying, Judy held up her paws and began bending her fingers one after another, lips moving as if she was counting.

Seeing this, Nick's ears flattened against the back of his head and his smile faded. "Hey now, that's not funny..." he grumbled weakly.

The bunny stopped her count and grinned at him. "Sorry, what did you say? I got lost after ten."

Nick knew that he had nothing to refute her playful act, so he lowered his head and put his paws together in a praying gesture. "This here fox admits defeat and pleads for mercy from the noble rabbit."

"Well, depending on how this interrogation will turn out, I may be in the mood to grant forgiveness," she sported a smirk.

 _Forgiveness._ This word echoed loudly in the vulpine's head. Oh, how much he'd like to receive it from her. But considering the amount of his past wrongdoings and demons of guilt trailing behind him like a morbid caravan, probably even her heart wouldn't be big enough to grant him that honor. Even if, she'd never look at him like now, with that joyful spark and playfulness. Internally, he shivered at the thought of losing this bright gaze forever.

Again, his silver tongue switched on automatically to save him from an awkward pause. " _Interrogation_? Sounds serious." A wide grin perfectly masked his nervousness.

She nodded. "It is, as I have a suspect to whom I have more questions that he'd like to answer," the amethyst gaze was locked on him, gauging his reaction.

He raised a paw to pose a question. "Am I necessary for this conversation?"

Judy put on a smirk that tried to imitate his own, smug version and with a quite good result. "Trust me, your presence is _vital_ for the case."

He shrugged theatrically. "Oh well, can't blame a fox for trying."

This time his partner joined in with a small laugh.

After that they got their drinks – Judy a hot cocoa, while Nick went for a glass of water, he tugged slightly at his tie, letting out a sigh in the process. "Carrots, before we talk, about whatever you want to drag out of me, I.. I wanted to apologize. For many things."

She didn't respond, only stared at the fox over the steaming cup in her paws.

"I was… a jerk, acted like a brat, endangered you and said things that were hypocritical and rude." His shoulders sunk a bit and he stared at the glass of transparent liquid. "I did so many things the wrong way, I…" he rubbed his face with both paws, "I never should have sent those pigs on you, you could've gotten hurt. I was wrong in doubting the honesty and goodwill of your- _our,_ fellow officers and snapping at you like that. And that thing with my absence…" he lowered his arms and briefly glanced at his bandaged paw and this action did not go unnoticed by the bunny. "Yes, I should have texted you, called you or whatever, just… just should have done _something_."

"Yes, yes you should have," Judy replied to his words in a calm manner. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Nick's ears twitched subtly and the fox rubbed the back of his neck. Eventually, he took a deep breath and gazed directly into her eyes. The lavender pools of optimism that radiated her inner energy and joy for the world. Strong, yet cheerful at the same time.

*God, you're so beautiful…* Were the words that wanted to leave his mouth, but he couldn't let them do so.

"Carrots, I am sorry for what I did. I am not proud of it and I apologize for being nothing but an annoyance to you in our partnership so far," he declared with all sincerity his tarnished soul could muster.

She held his gaze and didn't say a word. Instead, she lifted her cup and sipped the hot drink. If he could, Nick would've started sweating all over his body because of her prolonged reaction. The fox was certain that it was her way of punishing him for prolonging the apology for so long. And hell, it worked all too well.

"F-fluff?" he cracked under the quiet pressure and stammered, trying to receive any answer.

"Alright…" she finally spoke, placing the cup back on the table. "I accept your apology, Nick."

The fox started breathing again, but seeing her lips forming a small smile his breath was stolen once more. He couldn't find proper words for this, but _awe_ would probably be the closest one. *How much kindness can one person have? And how does such a small body contain such a big heart?"

However, this blissful sight didn't last, as Judy took a sip of her drink and gave him a much more serious look. "Now…" she put down the cup, "I have a _mountain_ of questions, my foxy friend."

A smug grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, an instinctive response of his body in a nervous situation, a reaction formed by years spent on the streets. "Yes, I can imagine," he leaned back in his seat. "Well then, shoot."

"What was the real reason for your absence? And I'm hoping for an honest answer this time, Nick," she shot him a warning glare.

He sighed, his ears low and miserable. "And an honest one you shall receive… I got into a fight, received a few bruises and a wound to my paw," the fox raised the bandaged extremity in question.

His answer made Judy raise a brow. "And you fought because…"

He scratched the back of his head. "Promise you won't tease me about it?"

Judy placed her chin on folded paws. "Maybe, no promises here," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, you're not helping me here…"

She giggled. "It's an interrogation, remember? And for this one you aren't allowed to plead the fifth."

"Point taken… Okay, I was told that some thugs were getting rough with two girls in a back alley so I jumped in to help," he eyed the bandage. "And apparently, I overestimated my skills, but what's important is that the girls were able to get away. And following up on your question, I called in sick because I thought, not without reason," he sent her a wink, "that a certain bunny would be worried to death if she had saw me like this," he indicated himself. *Weak excuse, as I needed the time to talk with Miss Shavala, but no way in hell I'm telling her that…*

"Don't you think that I'd be _more_ worried when I have next to zero information on what is going on with my missing partner?"

"Uh, well, yeah… maybe you're right…" he admitted with his gaze cast down. He knew that she _was_ right, but after what happened in the alley and with his mother, he needed time to sort out his thoughts. Seeing Judy, even just hearing her voice or even reading her text message, wouldn't make things any easier. "Sorry…"

The doe let out a sigh. "Maybe instead of repeating apologies, you could just do the right thing from the start."

He couldn't help himself. Nick rubbed the underside of his muzzle thoughtfully. "Hmm, now why I didn't think of that…"

Judy chuckled. "Probably because you're a dumb fox," her reply made him smile again.

" _Handsome_ , dumb fox, if you will," he quipped with a smirk.

She tilted her head a bit. "Well, we'd have to run a poll on that," she shot back.

"Just remind me to rig the results," Nick sniggered.

The doe rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. "Back to earth, Slick. What happened with those girls and the thugs?"

"Beats me, the girls ran away and I left that alley shortly after dealing with those punks. And those guys are probably licking their wounds in some pub," he shrugged and winced internally for telling her another lie. *Sorry, Carrots… I wish I could tell you everything…* Gazing at the trusty, cheerful doe before him, Nick shuffled the black pages of his history in his mind, and the darkness that was on those pages was what kept him from opening up to her. *Maybe another time… bit by bit. But not today…*

"I see…" it was a very vague 'I see' by Nick's standards, but thankfully she didn't follow up on it. "Does this mean I can assume that in your free time you run around the city and save girls in alleys?" the bunny winked at him. "Didn't know I had a vigilante as a partner."

The fox smiled and decided to play along. "But of course!" he snatched one of the napkins from the table and covered his muzzle with it, creating a makeshift mask. "I'm the mysterious latino vulpine, known as The Fox, who roams the streets of Zootopia. At night I dye my fur black and I'm a scourge of the wicked, señorita," Nick said this with an imitation of Spanish accent.

The doe rolled her eyes and adorned a smirk. "You do realize that in such a case I'd have to arrest you for taking the law into your own paws?"

"Or I could charm you into joining my side, no?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Hmpf, you'd just go after _any_ girl, wouldn't you, Mr Fox?

"Ah, not just any girls, only beautiful ones, in this particular case a couple of pretty vixens."

At that point Judy froze with a cup halfway to her mouth, staring at her partner's face. Her sudden stillness surprised Nick and he took off the napkin and waved his paw in front of her. "Hello, you there, Fluff?"

"Those girls…" Judy said with a distant voice and put down the cup. "Were their names Silver and Rose?"

For the umpteenth time in his relationship with Judy, Nick thanked God for his trained ability to control his own reactions or his face would have betrayed the sudden chill that ran down his spine. * _How the hell does she know that?!*_ he thought in panic and tried to think of an explanation. *Did she see what happened there? No, if that would be the case then she'd step in to help me. Did someone tell her? But who?* he refocused his gaze on the doe.

"Yeah… How do you know that?" he inquired of her, doing his best not to give away his nervousness.

Judy rested her cheek on a paw. "You really should talk more with your mother."

Nick quirked a brow in puzzlement. "Wait, what she's got to do with this?"

"She took them in. Right now, they're staying at her place and she asked me to deal with their _handler_."

"Ah…" hearing this made him calmer, as the girls didn't know about his savage state. "Well, that sounds like her. When I would tick her off as a kid she would joke that she'd prefer having a daughter. Looks like now she has two."

Judy let out a small chuckle at his memory. "Yes, I can imagine. You really can be a pain in the butt."

Nick put a paw to his chest in a dramatic gesture. " _Ouch_ , right where it hurts, Carrots."

"Just stating a fact, Slick," she played with the cup's edge for a bit. "Say, why are you so keen on helping, as you said earlier, _working girls?_ Mr. Bites said it before and now you go and get yourself injured to help those two. I can't help but to think that you have some history with them," Judy posed this question and eyed him to see how he reacts.

And he clearly wasn't too keen on answering, as he swallowed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "That's detective Carrots for you, Mr Bites said that 9 months ago! And… uh, well… That's true that there is… some story behind this," Nick admitted reluctantly. *One that involves the organization, lots of blood and a certain madam…* he added, but only in his thoughts. "Let's just say that I was once in a very tight spot and a kind lady helped me out, _a lot_ ," an echo of pain pulsated from the scars on his stomach and chest at the memory. "So I am indebted to her and to repay her goodwill, I promised to help out girls like her whenever I could."

Judy stared at him with her ears down and eyes brimming with curiosity. "That's... Ok, now you _have to_ tell me more!" but her enthusiasm quickly diminished when she saw the fox's expression.

"Carrots… I…" his voice faltered and his features spoke of shame and doubt. "This thing… is a bit too much…" he shook his head to recompose himself. "Please don't get me wrong! I…" he was struggling with his words. "There are things I don't feel I can explain… at least not now. But I'm trying to work on this, so just keep asking and I'll try to answer as many questions as possible," at that point he noticed a change on her face. "Hey, don't give me that pitying look. I'm fine, just… not used to it."

She gave him another analytical look. "Okay, if you say so," she shuffled in her seat to a more comfortable position. "Then… can you tell me about your nightmares?"

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Nick. He couldn't hear anything and in his vision all movement ceased. Similarly, no sounds reached his ears and his nose couldn't pick up anything, even with the savage enhancement. And suddenly everything came back and the world of smells and sounds returned, pouring into his senses.

"Nightmares…" he repeated with a hollow voice, his paws laid flat on the surface of the table.

Seeing how much he stiffened from her words, Judy reached out and placed her paw on top of his. He didn't move, but his breathing visibly accelerated. "Nick, you don't need to force yourse-" the fox moved his paws in a blur, reaching to one of his pockets, returning with something that glinted with metal.

"Ni-"

 _Click._

The vulpine cuffed one of his paws and swiftly reached under the table and with another _click_ cuffed himself to the steel support. When it was done, he relaxed a little in his seat.

The doe observed this slack jawed. " _Nick!_ What are you doing?!" she hissed at her friend.

"Just making sure we actually _talk_ , Fluff," his response came with a little wheeze. He had his eyes set on the glass before him and he focused on calming his breathing.

"By _cuffing_ yourself?!" she exclaimed in a strained whisper.

Nick raised a paw to stop her from further comments. "Carrots, please! I want to do this. I _have_ to do this," he patted himself on the torso. "I know myself and I know that when it comes to stuff like this my body just reacts on its own and tries to run away," he pulled on the restraints and the short chain clinked, keeping him in place. "It's only just a small insurance that I _will_ speak with you, don't worry."

"But-"

"Please!" Nick shook his head slowly. "Let me do this…"

Judy stared at him with eyes narrowed and features crinkled with doubt. "Um, okaayy…" her eyes roamed around his face, taking in the emotions written on it, a rare occasion to see him without his mask. As much as she was considerate of other mammals' privacy, Judy knew how clammed up her friend was and couldn't help that she wanted to jump at this chance to hear more about him. And it also was a piece of the puzzle she wanted to solve. "Tell me, are these reactions connected with you running away from me before?"

Internally, Nick giggled nervously about his partner's knack for linking facts. "You could say that," he admitted, carefully choosing his words. "I'm not quite used to others getting to me and I kind of snap, sorry."

The bunny tilted her head a bit. " _I_ get to you?"

"Uh, in a way. We'll get to that, alright?"

She nodded. "Then, about those nightmares…"

Nick glanced at her, once he was sure that he was in control of his breathing. The faster than usual beating of his heart was now the only symptom of his reluctance to speak, but he ignored it. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back on the seat while closing his eyes.

"When I was a kid, I didn't have more bad dreams, or nightmares if you wish, than others. But after the incident that wrecked my brain, they grew in number. There were months when I would have them every night, usually resulting in me waking up screaming in the middle of the night," he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "At one point, it got so bad that our neighbors called in the police, thinking that my mom was beating me at nights. This happened several times, until we were forced to leave our apartment or my mom would most likely be arrested for alleged domestic violence..."

There was another _clink_ from under the table when the fox tugged at the cuffs, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit.

"We had to move into a flat in one of the poorest and dirtiest parts of the city, almost doubling the distance to mom's workplace. It was tough, hell even more than that, considering my mental state. I remember hearing my mother crying into a pillow at night on several occasions. Still, she never complained. She always talked to me with a smile, always made sure that I was properly dressed and equipped with lunch for school, which I had to change after the incident with the stairs, always taking care of me before herself…" he lowered his head and a faint, tender smile appeared on his face when he recalled Vivian from that time. "You know, in a way my mother is the toughest female I've ever met in my life. At times, I thought she is indestructible, to receive so much beating from fate and still stand with a smile and her head held high. She truly is amazing…" he said more to himself than to Judy, before shaking his head a bit. His gaze was still focused on the glass of water, "But I digress, as you asked about nightmares," only then he raised his eyes and they widened when he noticed the sad rabbit in front of him. Tears were trailing down her cheeks, leaving damp marks on her fur. That and the corners of her mouth curving down, she looked the very essence of an emotional rabbit.

"Oh, Nick…" she sobbed, wiping her eyes with a back of a paw.

It made his heart ache to see her in such a state, so he attempted a joke to break her out of this sad condition. "Hey now, this was supposed to be hard on me, not you."

Judy sniffed, once again tracing her paws over her face to get rid of the overflowing tears. "Sorry, I just…"

"Should I stop? Because it's not going to get any prettier from here," this question surprised her and her ears instantly sprung up.

"N-no!" she placed her paws on the table, focusing her gaze on the fox. "I'd really like to hear more!" just as she said this, she shuffled back a bit. "What I mean is… I hardly _know_ you Nick. I know nothing about your past, nothing about the things that made you into…," she waved a paw in the air, trying to find a proper word as her gaze fluctuated from her paw to him, " _you._ I get that you probably see me as overly curious, but I simply would like to know you better. To _understand_ you better."

When she finished speaking, Nick's shoulders flinched once... _twice_. And then he let out a heartfelt chuckle. "Carrots, you really are something else," he leaned forward, placing his uncuffed elbow on the table. "Fine, but don't say later that I didn't warn you."

Judy wiped the remaining tears and nodded with a determined glint in her lavender eyes.

Nick sighed, his usual reaction when he talked about himself. "Nightmares… Did I have them as a kid? Yes. Do I have them now? Not a week goes by without a hellish dream to break me from my slumber with a scream and a cold sweat," he noticed how her nose twitched. "It's not something you get used to over time, the experience is as horrible now as it was at the beginning."

Nick took another deep breath, surprised how calm he was at this point. Normally, he'd be completely nauseated and suffering from a horrendous migrane, but the mentally exhausting sessions with Miss Shavala seemed to be quite effective. "The only real thing I felt through my ENTIRE life was _fear_. For years I couldn't relate to anyone regarding life, regarding _feelings_. Empathy? Anger? Sadness? Joy? Those were alien terms for me," his eyes weren't looking at the doe anymore but somewhere else entirely, losing focus with every word spoken. "And that last thing, that last strand of sanity left in my mind was that feeling of the cold chill that shakes one's spine, that feeling twisting one's gut with an icy grip…"

"Back then I came to a conclusion that it was the only thing that made me different from a machine, so I clung to it like my life depended on it...and it embraced me back, lurking in my sleep and at the every corner of my life…" he paused briefly and clenched his paw. "Looking at other mammals in our neighborhood, I saw that everyone fights their own struggle with life and how much it costs them, so I concluded that this everlasting fear was _my_ price to pay. And those dreams, those nightmares… they were one of the factors that forged my 'don't let them see that they get to you' attitude. To never show anyone how it affected me, so they would portray me as a regular living being," he tapped the side of his glass with a claw and raised his eyes to look directly at Judy. "And then you come along and it all starts to crumble."

The grey doe blinked, brought out from the trance like state she was in while listening to Nick. "S-sorry? What does it have to do with me?"

"You've changed things, Carrots. I've been fine on my own for so many years and here pops up an overly-enthusiastic bunny and approaches me, not only like there is nothing wrong with me, but refuses to let me go and wants to be friends _. Friends,_ a bunny and a fox. And the weirdest part?" a faint smile appeared on his face. "I thought that I'd really like that. It was a completely new and unique experience to me, Fluff. Someone wanted _me_ to be their _friend,"_ he tapped his finger on the table. "To this day I have no idea how you did that. And let me tell you one more thing: you _scare_ me," the use of this word and the emphasis the fox put on it made her quirk a brow in puzzlement.

"Really? A big, bad fox is scared of a little bunny?" she tried to pose this as a joke to hide her own bewilderment, but failed.

"Yep. Because you're so persistent in looking at me, not at the _image_ of me I've built over the years, but at the fox beneath all those layers and you think that you'll discover a decent, good guy there-"

"And you think I won't find one?" she cut in without hesitation, her gaze locked on his face.

Again, trained control stopped his eyes from widening in surprise. "Well..." Nick put on his usual smirk, but this time his body betrayed him in part and his arm jerked unintentionally, trying to break free of the cuffs, causing the metal around his wrist to clink. The sound was noticed by Judy, as she briefly glanced down where his paw was cuffed under the table. It gave her the answer she wanted.

"Why not, Nick?" the doe pressed on, this time her voice laced with concern.

The smirk disappeared from the vulpine's face and he also noticed the first uncomfortable spark of pain in his head. He opened his mouth, but his throat clenched up and didn't allow words to be spoken. Another _clink_ from under the table. *Damn it… this isn't good, not good at all!* Still, he shook his head to regain his control of thoughts. *Get it together, Wilde! You're not a kid, just speak dammit!*

"Carrots, I…" he swallowed and his eyes dropped down to stare at the table instead of her. "I did a _lot_ of stupid things in my life. Things I'm not proud of and I've hurt a lot of mammals in the process…" his cruel memory flashed a picture of Snowflake crying over her father's coffin. "Some of them quite terribly… and they will never forgive me for what I did. _I_ won't forgive myself for doing it. And you can be sure that I will always remember…"

His breathing sped up as he felt the pain grow slightly. "My mother told you how my memory works, right? Then you know that I'm _incapable_ of forgetting anything. So no, I don't think that you'll find someone good beneath all that." He finished talking while his paw on the table clenched, dragging his claws over the surface and leaving deep scratch marks. The little spark in his head grew, causing him more pain.

"Nick…" he heard her soft voice, but didn't dare to look up. Instead he continued talking, before the symptoms would make it impossible.

"Let me say something more. And please don't take it the wrong way, as I will explain why. It's… it's that my nightmares changed and intensified after I've met you. All the things… all the mistakes I've ever made in my life begun chasing me in my dreams. I tried to think of the reasons that could cause this, as it never happened before, not in this form. And I came to a conclusion that it's because of _you..._ Don't interrupt me!" he practically barked, not even needing to look up to know how the bunny would react.

"Please, let me explain…" he clenched his teeth, stifling a growl. "The school incident, the muzzle incident…those things made me build a shell around myself and I was confident that I was safe in it. I refused to let anything in for years, except the brief time with Irene," his cuffed armed tugged once more, with greater strength, and Judy's eyes widened from worry when she felt the table shudder, "and nothing got to me. Not any sympathy for others, neither a feeling of guilt for my actions. And then you come along...approaching me like you don't see any line between us. You easily scaled every wall, slid through every fence and jumped over any barrier I've erected around myself. You infected me with your belief that I, a fox and a hustler, can become something else and do some _good_ in this world. You've unchained me, Carrots. Did what I believed was impossible and…" he paused, wincing slightly from the growing migraine, "and you've made me _feel_ again."

At that point Judy let out a quiet gasp.

Nick didn't stop with this, as he had resolved to tell her as much as he could. "This caused me to look once again at all the things I did and reevaluate them. And everything I've locked away for all this time has come back to haunt me. The empathy, guilt… All those things combined-" he paused, clenching his teeth at the growing pain swelling in his mind. "For the first time in my life I had to use sleeping pills. I had to use them through the entire time at the academy and when we visited Bunny Burrow."

Another painful sensation exploded in his head, making him close his eyes and grunt. Right after that his free paw shot up with a raised finger to stop Judy's comment. "I'm not finished, Fluff! And I know you enough to tell you not to you feel guilty over this even for a second, okay? Just don't, because I don't regret it! I treat this as a bitter medicine that I need to take, because without it there is no chance for me to change!" he stated this with a clenched fist before beginning to pant heavily.

His migraine choose this moment to once again remind him of his physical reluctance to talk openly and clutched his mind with excruciating pain. Nick whined and grabbed his head, not noticing that at that moment he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes darted around wildly and heart hammered in his chest. "I'm… I'm not _just_ a hustling fox, I don't want to be treated like a criminal, I want to be something more, something _better…"_ he mumbled, shaking his head while his body began trembling. His building panic was about to reach its peak when he felt a pair of paws slipping around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Only then he registered that Judy had walked over the table and now stood in front of him, holding him tightly in an embrace, helping his headache to slowly dissipate and shivers to go away, but raising the fox's body temperature.

"It's okay, Nick. You're okay," she whispered in his ear while gently brushing the fur on the back of his head with one paw. She continued her ministrations until Nick's breathing slowed down to a normal level. "I told you already, you're _so much more_ than your past."

She pulled away and eyed him carefully, placing one paw on his shoulder and the other on one of his cheeks. The vulpine's gaze regained its focus as he concentrated his eyes on Judy and froze when the awkwardness of the situation sunk in. The very girl he loved was mere inches from him, caressing the fur on his face. He was lucky that she broke the hug, else she'd feel how much his heartbeat had accelerated again.

"Carrots…" he began in a hoarse voice, barely able to make words come out of his mouth.

"Shh," she hushed him and reached back for a napkin from the table, "you shouldn't have pushed yourself so much, Nick. You're bleeding," the doe wiped the side of his mouth with the piece of material. He flinched from the way she held his muzzle on one side and how she brushed the other with the napkin. Judy noticed this and misinterpreted it, so she quickly mumbled an apology for hurting his cut lip.

"Fluff…" he tried again, his voice strained even more. * _Please... move away…*_ his mind begged, while he struggled with keeping his arms from wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to know more about you, but never for a price of you getting yourself hurt," she said with her ears flopped down and slightly raised brows, indicating her feeling of guilt.

One more second of this and he wouldn't be able to control himself. "Carrots, not that I'm complaining, but you do realize how this looks from the side?" Nick mustered the best smirk he could under current circumstances and pointed a finger back and forth between them.

His words made her blink and from this close he could see in the tiniest detail how her eyes widened, as the realization of their position crystallized in her head. She hopped back on the table and scrambled to her seat, grabbing her ears and pressing them to the sides of her head. The doe was red all over her face and kept shooting glances around to see if anyone noticed the scene between them.

"Relax," Nick said this to her, but also to himself. "Stuff like this happens all the time, nobody's going to care what we are doing," he said, picking up the napkin she dropped and put it to his mouth where he bit himself. *At least, not if we were a normal couple. Interspecies pairs… that's a completely different story.*

Judy eventually released her ears and took a solid swig of her drink to calm herself. "S-sorry, I just got carried away and-"

"No need to apologize, Carrots. If anything, I'm grateful," Nick cut in with a smile, while his mind was doing its best to calm down the raging feelings inside. "I… I don't get emotional easily, but if something really hits me I tend to get panic attacks. However, this time I had a bunny fond of hugging who helped me to calm down. Thank you."

This caused the corners of her lips to tug upwards. "I couldn't just sit still and watch you suffer, Nick," she raised her eyes to look directly at him. "And let me say one thing: you're _not_ a bad mammal, Nick. Do you know why? Because even if you have done things that were, in your eyes, worth condemning, you have the conscience that makes you feel guilty. And that means you know the difference between right and wrong, that you have admitted your wrongdoings and want to correct them, right?" she gave him a smile that warmed his heart and dispersed his dark thoughts. "Look, I can't claim that I know what you've been through and understand all your actions, but you have shown me the goodness in you and I will not be swayed to believe otherwise. You're a _good_ fox, Nick."

He stared at her.

Nick sat completely still, his mouth slightly ajar and couldn't utter a single word. What he just heard was, until this moment, unthinkable for him. For more than half of his life he never concerned himself with moral aspects of his deeds or view them through a filter of philosophical debate between good and evil. He just… _did_ things. But right now, this cute bunny pieced back together what was left of the innocent child within him, that Nick considered dead since he was nine. And looking back he now _knew_ that he did horrendous things and at the same time wanted to correct his ways and make amends for the crimes he's committed.

He directed his gaze to his partner's now concerned expression. *How on Earth do you do this, Fluff?* he thought to himself. She was the first mammal, apart from his mother, to openly say to him that he's 'a good mammal'. The fox took a deep breath to refocus on the conversation at paw.

"I'm not so sure about that, but… thank you."

Judy shook her head. "I _am_ sure and you won't get rid of me before I convince you to believe it, deal?" she held up a fist over the table and gave him a smile.

Nick stared at her paw for a second before letting out a chuckle. "If you say so, partner," he lifted his own arm and bumped fists with the bunny.

At that point they decided to take a break and get something to eat. Nick teased her about choosing something with carrots again, after which she stole a portion of his own food with her fork.

"Say, Nick," Judy said after chewing the last bit of vegetable from her dish, "mind if I ask you about your, um, _personal_ life?" she inquired with a slightly hesitant voice, apparently not sure how he'd react to this question.

But the vulpine only grinned. "Ooh, so _now_ we're getting to _tough_ questions, eh?"

"Har, har. I wanted to ask if you…" she paused for a fraction of a second, "if you have _someone_."

Nick's ears flickered and his mouth formed a wicked smile. "Why, Carrots. I'm flattered, but I thought that you already have a boyfriend," he chuckled to hide his annoyance at that fact.

But Judy didn't falter from his words. "I have. But I don't know if you have a girlfriend. I'm asking, because Jackie told me that you already have someone you... love," she was a bit worried about using that last word, but didn't know how to phrase it differently.

*That spotted, little… No, wait. No point in getting angry at her, she only told the truth. And it's not like I forbade her to say that I actually love _someone._ Pretty smart, Spots,* he sighed internally and returned to the matter at paw. *How to tell her the truth without telling the truth?*

It's not that he didn't _want_ to confess to Judy. It was the matter of the fear that held him back. The fear of her rejecting him or, which would be far worse, looking at him with disgust. *Or even…* His body almost shuddered from a sudden chill that flushed through his insides.

 _Irene…_

*I'd rather _die_ than experience that again…* His eyes lost focus for a moment, being only two organic objects without life. But then he snapped back to reality as quickly as he lost himself to his dark thoughts.

While interspecies relationships happened occasionally, they were still very rare and not looked upon too kindly. The other thing was the fact that those were prey-prey or predator-predator relationships. As far as he knew, there was never a prey-predator pairing. Therefore, he rathered to have her as a best friend and a partner, than risk seeing the shock on her face and building a wall between them.

Still, he could play with words a bit.

"Spots sure likes to gossip, if she'd pair up with Clawhauser they would rival any tabloid with the amounts of rumors they could produce," the fox shook his head. "But to answer your _very personal_ question: yes, there is a girl that has stolen my heart."

Judy's eyes widened and ears rose high above her head. "Really?!" she gasped and instantly put a paw over her mouth. "I-I mean that it's a bit surprising, well I mean how _fast_ it happened. I didn't mean any offence," she stuttered her explanation.

Nick gave her a smug grin, his muzzle resting on the unrestrained paw. "Well, I think it's rather a case when I was charmed with her for a longer period of time and only recently realized my feelings. By the way, I have _you_ to thank for that."

"Me?

He nodded. "Mhm. However cheesy it sounds, you've freed my heart, Carrots. Or rather, pieced it back together. Thank you."

Judy's lips formed a wide, warm smile. "I'm glad that you're happy with it," she supported herself on elbows. "Soo, are you going to tell me who is this mysterious lady?"

"No way! Where would be the fun in that?" Nick sent her a wink.

She giggled in a way that the vulpine would call 'cute'. "Oh come on, after a confession like that you _have_ to tell me some more. At least _some_ details. Is she pretty?"

Nick gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. "Beyond words," he murmured with a dreamy voice.

"Care to elaborate a bit?" she motioned him to talk more.

He leaned back in his seat, this time he could tell her the complete truth. "When I see her, I wish for time to stop so that I could gaze at her forever. She is so beautiful that her mere sight is only a step away from stopping my heart. Her scent pushes me to the edge of sanity and causes my nose to focus solely on her. She could stand in a crowd of females deemed to have the sweetest, most entrancing smells and I would still feel only her fragrance. There is only her for me and I would never accept anyone else. And her looks at times drives me mad with such intensity that my instincts demand that I push her down and have my way with her. However, I would never do so, for I consider her the light of my life and would sooner _bite off_ my arm than do something she wouldn't want me to do. Still, I can't help to gaze at her lustfully, because she is too gorgeous for me to stop myself from at least this level of craving. So even if I ban myself from touching her, I would still ravish her with my eyes. Tracing every curve of her body, devouring her whole glorious form and letting my imagination run wild to picture what would happen if she'd remove her clothes, open her arms and ask me to embrace her."

He said all this while keeping his eyes locked with Judy's and the doe listened with her lips slightly parted. She was so entranced by the passion behind his words that barely noticed that he finished talking.

Even sitting on the other side of the table, Judy felt that the temperature at their table has risen. It was such a heated confession that her throat dried and demanded a drink. She unconsciously tugged at the collar of her top, trying to cool off her body a bit.

"That's… _intense_ ," was the only thing she was capable of saying.

Nick grinned widely, flashing his teeth. Somehow, the sight of his sharp fangs made the bunny feel even hotter. Internally, she was praying that her partner won't notice the crimson color of the insides of her ears, which she kept pressed against the back of her head.

"Well, that's because she's _hot_ ," he rumbled in a way that forced her to stifle a gasp. The doe had trouble comprehending why his attitude, his smiles and his voice were affecting her in such a way. And he kept _grinning_ at her!

To escape from the trap that the vulpine caught her in, Judy switched topics.

"Okay, I get it. She's very pretty. Smart?"

Nick tilted his head to the side, taking great pleasure in watching Judy's reactions to his words. "Very much so."

"Do I know her?" Judy attempted to cool down her body through sheer willpower.

"Not telling," this time the fox shrugged.

"Uh, you! You have to give me something!" Judy huffed at the lack of information.

With another smirk, Nick leaned forward over the table. "Tell you what, one day I will kiss her in front of you, so you can know that it's her, deal?"

The bunny's nose twitched and she attempted to fire back, at the same time backing away a bit from her friend. "Y-you act as if you're trying to kiss _me."_

Hearing this, Nick's smile slowly faded and the fox let out a sigh. "Carrots, why do you keep thinking that I'm trying to jump at you?"

The doe blinked. "W-what?"

"I know that I have made some jokes before, my fault, I confess, but for you to think that every time I talk about a beautiful girl, I mean you…" he slightly narrowed his eyes. "It's almost as if you'd _want me to say this about you,"_ the fox kept his gaze on her, looking for all possible hints for her reaction to his verbal bait.

And he could see her stiffen for a moment, before she glared at him. "In your dreams, Slick!" her huff wasn't the friendly kind and Nick wasn't sure how much of it was just a mockery on her side and how much was real. What he wasn't aware, was that his face twitched for the briefest of moments when she said that. And Judy was a very keen observer. Thinking that his reaction meant exposing the fox's joke, she pressed on to use his own joke against him. "A bunny and a fox? I have never even considered it," she stated this in a light manner, with her lips spread into a wide grin while sending him a wink. This was actually an exaggeration, if not an outright lie, but she was certain that her friend didn't know that.

At that moment Nick replied with the biggest fabrication in his life.

A smile.

He imagined testing the waters, but didn't expect being so severely burned. And it didn't have anything to do with any logical thought. Nick was aware that she could be only saying this to tease him, but it was of no importance now. In his mind, the scene was captured into a mental file and catalogued to torture him forever, real or not.

*Does she really mean that? What did that wink mean?* once again he cursed his inability to read this one mammal. If this was anyone else, he'd known instantly about their thoughts and intentions. But not her. *Is it because I love her?*

"My thoughts exactly," he lied, barely swallowing the painful knot in his throat. "Well then, leaving this topic behind, what do you say for dessert?"

She nodded vigorously. "Good idea, what about some ice-cream?"

Actually, both of them were glad that they could end this matter for now. Nick, because he wanted to avoid any further casualties and Judy, because she really needed to eat something cold.

Thankfully, their order arrived pretty quick and they indulged themselves with the sweet treat, occasionally exchanging jokes and teasing one another, but all of that was done in a light manner and never touched any more heavy subjects for the rest of the evening.

When they decided to leave, Nick insisted on paying for both of them, as being the one who invited her to come in the first place. Judy opposed a bit, but he wouldn't budge, so she reluctantly agreed. Walking outside, the doe put on her jacket and noticed that Nick only had his shirt, without any additional, warmer clothes. Even if this was Savannah Central, the chilly air made her shiver from the sudden change of temperature.

"You're not cold?" she addressed Nick.

The fox chuckled. "Hah, I've spent so much time on the streets that it's almost like second home for me," he sent her a wink. "I don't get cold that easily, Fluff."

"If you say so. Just keep in mind that it's December, even if it's pretty mild this year," after mentioning it the bunny brightened up. "Speaking of which, what about your Christmas plans? The date is getting closer, you know?"

Nick only shrugged. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not really a Christmas kind of guy. The last one I celebrated was one with my mother years ago and it wasn't exactly a fairytale picture," he glanced at her and noticed her expression, which made his ears to fall a bit. "Hey, hey, stop showing such a miserable face all the time or I'll get depression just from hanging out around you."

"Um, sorry…" she fidgeted with her fingers. "It's just that I always spend this time of the year with my family and it's hard for me to imagine spending it alone," then her ears perked up. "Say, Nick would you-"

"No, thank you. But it's nice of you to ask," seeing her surprise, Nick let out a chuckle. "You were going to invite me to Bunny Burrow for Christmas, right?"

"Well, yeah… But why not? You could even bring your girlfriend."

The hustler's automated counter-reaction inner mechanism stopped him from flinching. "Not happening, she is a family mammal and spends her Christmas with them. We're not at such a stage to spend Christmas together."

Her ears fell miserably. "But, won't you be lonely?"

He let out a strained sigh. "Not really, mostly because I'm expecting an invitation from my mother this year and even if by some miracle she won't pester me about it, I will ask her myself," he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Plus I imagine that Rose and Silver will join us too, which already makes it pretty crowded by my standards," he omitted the part about being around her for 24 hours a day, which presented a very real danger of a situation where the heat medicine wouldn't be enough.

Judy's ears fell down an inch. "Oh, I see…"

Nick couldn't help, but to smile. "Hey, just a few days without me and you already look sad? I'm flattered, Fluff."

He got an answer in form of a swift punch the the side. "You're giving yourself too much credit, Slick."

The fox chuckled and rubbed the spot she hit. "Are you saying that you won't miss me?"

Her reaction was ears shooting straight up and right after that flopping down. "I didn't say that! I just thought that you would spend Christmas alone and I assumed that maybe you'd like to have some company," she lifted her paws up. " I just forgot that you could spend it with your mother, sorry. It's just that… until now you gave off a feeling that you're more of a solitary kind of guy…" her voice turned into a mumble at the end.

He didn't interrupt her little speech and kept smiling when he leaned slightly towards her. "So, you _will_ miss me, then?"

She sent him another strike. "Of course I will," the doe huffed. "You're my partner after all. We're spending almost every day together, it's only natural that it would be a bit strange without you around."

Her words spread pleasant warmth within his chest and some of it seeped into his smile, which turned it into a little more gentle one. "Same here, Fluff," he confessed and ruffled the fur between her ears a bit.

She shoved his paw away and snarled at him for that, but this time Nick knew it was just an act. Her smile being a rather strong clue to that deduction. It was the same smile she put on every time he did something that the doe said that annoyed her, but she'd never really stop him from doing it.

"Say, Carrots," Nick asked once they began walking side by side. "Do you have some spare time or you got some other plans for the evening?"

Judy raised a brow. "I'm free today. Why?"

The fox rubbed the back of his neck and glanced straight ahead. "I still haven't got a present for mom and the girls, mind giving me a helping paw?" he gave her a quick glance out of the corner of her eye.

The vulpine was rewarded with a brilliant smile and grey ears perked up from excitement. "Of course!"

"Great! Then let us go explore the possibilities," he rubbed his paws and they headed toward the closest shopping mall in the district.

.

.

 _The room was dimly lit, the flickering of candles depicted on the ceiling and walls. They were placed in a circle, giving off just enough light to see. And right in the middle of them, a bed. A big one, large enough for a rhino or an elephant to lie down. But the mammal sitting on the edge of the bed was not such a big mammal, she was much, much smaller. Nick's eyes widened from shock when he recognized the uniform, the fur, and those unmistakable, shining amethysts staring back at him._

 _"_ _Hey, Nick. What's with the surprised face?" she purred while tracing a finger over her thigh._

 _Nick swallowed with great effort. Judy had her right leg crossed over the other at the knee and was leaned slightly back, supporting herself on a paw._

 _He blinked, dazed by the surroundings and the stunning girl before him. "Um… well… I, uh… Just admiring the scenery," he indicated the candles._

 _She tilted her head a bit and gave him a look of her half lidded eyes that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Sooo," she purred, prolonging the word. "Am_ I _not worth your admiration?"_

 _His ears shot up. "No! I mean, yes! I mean- oh sweet cheese and crackers…" he shook his head at how entangled his tongue had become just from one sentence from her._

 _She giggled._

 _It was a sound so sweet that his ears almost melted flom pleasure of hearing it. "Say, Nicky…"_

 _He flinched, standing to attention, tense all over his body. "Y-yes?"_

 _"_ _It was such a taxing day, I'd like to lie down and rest, but you know," she ran her paw down one of her ears behind her head, "it's a bit uncomfortable to be in the uniform after a whole day. Would you mind helping by taking it off for me?" the doe sent him a look that turned his legs into jelly._

 _"_ _Y-you want m-me," he fought a losing battle to regain his ability to speak clearly, "to t-t-take it off?!"_

 _"_ _Mhmm," Judy purred, causing him to swallow again. She switched the position of her legs so now the left one was on top. Judy did it in a slow movement that allowed Nick's eyes to register every flex of her leg muscles under the thin material. "Start with my hindpaws, please."_

 _His throat felt like a Sahara desert. With a pounding heart, Nick knelt before the bunny and reached for one of the sole protectors. The fox's trembling fingers had a great deal of trouble with even grabbing the material, as he kept reminding himself that he had claws. He had to be extra careful not to scratch her, as In his current state, he couldn't fully trust his ability to maneuver his own limbs efficiently. Not to mention the fact of_ undressing _the girl he loved and desired so much that it was almost physically painful for him. Fortunately, he was able to grasp the edge of the protector and pull it off her leg. Breathing out with relief from this small success the fox pulled off the second sole protector and put away on the floor next to the first one._

 _When he lifted his head, Judy met his eyes with a stare so intense that Nick felt a wave of heat coursing through his body. It wasn't the playful, happy gaze she usually had. These eyes spoke of a hunger lurking in the depths of her shining amethyst gems. The fox was aware of the growing tightness in the lower region of his clothes, but still didn't dare to act on his instinctual desire and jump at the female. However, she wasn't making it any easier for him._

 _Judy straightened up on the edge of the bed and ran a finger down the middle of her chest in an agonizingly slow pace. "My vest?"_

 _Nick would bet all of his earthly possessions that at this point at least half of his brain liquified. "V-vest…" he repeated the word in a hoarse voice._

 _The doe nodded and raised her arms, folding them behind her head, giving him full access to her chest, never breaking eye contact with him. Nick moved his paws like in a trance, fingers getting closer to the protective part of her clothing. Compared to his current trembling, the first experience with the foot protectors would seem that his finger were steady as a rock. The fox once saw her taking off the vest after one of their shifts and remembered that there were small clasps on the side. The remains of his sanity suggested shuffling himself a bit to the side for better access, but just when he began moving, Judy let out a soft groan of disappointment and snatched his left wrist._

 _"_ _This way is easier,_ dumb fox _," she purred while leading his arm around her back and over to her left side. This movement caused Nick to stumble forward and the vulpine ended up with the end of his muzzle a mere inch from Judy's nose._

 _His eyes shot wide open and he tried to speak to form some sort of apology or explanation, but his voice got trapped in his throat. The only result was his jaw moving slightly up and down, as if he was a fish thrown out to the shore._

 _Once again, the doe giggled, her eyes never letting him go from their mesmerizing grasp. It was another thing he registered, although barely, that she could effectively immobilize him with just a stare of those exquisite jewels._

 _"_ _I'm waiting, Nick," she murmured straight into his face while her paws gently cupped the sides of his muzzle and lifted it a fraction of an inch to make sure that he's looking directly into her eyes._ _"Are you going to make a girl wait?"_

 _His lungs refused any further cooperation and cut off the oxygen supply. The rest of the body seemed to be in agreement on that matter, because he couldn't think, couldn't move or utter a word, let alone a coherent answer. Instead, his fingers decided to take control and swiftly undid the clasps of the vest and the piece of her uniform opened at the side, sliding down a bit. A sensual gasp escaped Judy's mouth and her eyes rolled up a bit, partially hiding behind her eyelids._

 _Something in Nick snapped._

 _Gone was his self control when he jolted forward, lifting the bunny in the process and throwing her on the bed. He crawled on top of her on all fours, pinning her little paws under his._

 _"_ _Judy, I…" he panted, his vision blurred from the overwhelming lust._

 _"_ _What do you think you are doing?!"_

 _Nick blinked, instantly brought out of his trance. Looking at the doe below him he saw a face contorted in pure disgust._

 _"_ _J-Judy?"_

 _Her brows were knitted together with anger. "Get off me this instant, you_ fox!" _he jumped off her as if shocked by electric current._

 _"_ _I...I…" he mumbled, completely confused by her sudden change._

 _She sat up and gave him a look that was a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "You thought that I find you attractive? That I_ like _you?" the doe cackled, the sound scraping his soul like a sand paper. "Get real! I would never see you as a mate._ _I would never_ love _you_!"

 _Nick was backing away with every word spoken by her, shaking his head and mumbling barely audible 'no's' constantly._

 _Judy followed him, stalking almost like a predator. "Never."_

 _He shuffled back some more, feeling his heart dissolving piece by piece, the unspeakable pain of it almost robbing him of his conscience._

 _"_ Never!" _she snarled at him with a mocking expression._

 _With one more move Nick's leg reached the edge of the bed and slipped off, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards._

The fox felt the force of the impact when his back hit the hard, cold floor of the basement flat. Nick stared wide-eyed at the dirty, concrete ceiling while panting heavily after he fell off his bed. He could feel that his paws were drenched in sweat and his heart thumping in a much faster pace that he'd deem comfortable.

Replaying the entire dream in his mind, which was now firmly lodged into one of the files in his memory, Nick felt a wave of sadness covering him, pressuring his lungs, as if an elephant was sitting on him.

Without any proper words coming to his mind at this moment to voice out his anguish and nobody to listen, Nicholas Wilde folded his arms over his eyes. Wet traces on his cheeks appeared almost immediately and he stayed on the floor, crying in the solitude of his room until there were no more tears left.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone!**

 **It is so good to see you here, taking your time to read this story. It means so much to me that you find it interesting! Thank you!**

 **Once again, GIGANTIC THANKS to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for his help with editing! Be good mammals and check out his amazing stories!**

 **Also, thank you all for suggesting so many characters! I can't promise that I will use all of them, but I will seriously consider every each and one of them. :)**

 **I would also like to thank Ashora for pointing out the lack of emphasis on size difference in the story. Thank you for noticing it, I'll try to fix this.**

 **Regarding the teasers I have sent to some of you, there is a small update: I have moved some of them to the next chapter and they won't appear in this one, sorry. Worry not! They are not gone, just... rescheduled. ;) If anyone is interested in new teasers, don't hesitate to PM me. :)**

 **REFERENCE In this chapter there is something to be found. ;)**

 **MUSIC The song played by Tegum is Sleeping on the Blacktop by Colter Wall.**

 **One more important thing is progress on Judy/Nick/Will situation, there is a hint in this chapter what is going to be one of the main themes for the next chapter. ;) The second one would be Jackie and Judy getting in trouble with a certain organization. ;)**

 **Let's proceed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

The morning at Precinct One was more challenging than usual for the first fox officer in ZPD. He rolled into the main lobby with an extra strong coffee in his paw. It was his third since he'd woken up. But no amount of caffeine could prepare him for meeting the bundle of joy wrapped in grey fur and body of a bunny called Judy Hopps.

His partner was sitting on Clawhauser's desk, feet hanging loosely over the edge and a big smile plastered on her face. She was engaged in light chatter with the cheetah dispatcher, occasionally bursting into laughter, most likely after some joke told by the feline.

Looking at the girl he now considered the love of his life, Nick felt as if there were two foxes in him right now. The first wanted to run up to her and scoop the beautiful bunny in his arms, showering her face with kisses. The other wished only to avoid looking at her, in fear of seeing the same mocking face as in his last dream. Being a mix of the two, he tried to figure out how to do both things at the same time.

Letting out a heart wrenching sigh, Nicholas Wilde put on his suave mask and walked forward, ready to face another day with a cute partner at his side.

And after yesterday his disguise felt heavier than usual.

.

.

Nick was staring outside the window of their cruiser, supporting his muzzle on a paw, yesterday's events replaying in his mind. A happy voice made him look to the left, where a uniformed bunny was sitting behind the wheel.

"So, where do we find this _acquaintance_ of yours? You mentioned Sahara Square," Judy chirped, beaming at her partner. She was almost vibrating from her will to track down the escaped convict and protect the citizens.

It was _magic_. He couldn't find any other word for it, when her cheerful expression vaporized whatever heavy and depressing thoughts he had. A smile appeared on his face and after that he chuckled, causing Judy to lift a surprised brow.

"What?"

The fox waved his paw dismissively. "Nothing, just noticed another one of those adorable nose twitches of yours."

Her ears sprung up and a frown formed on her forehead. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said sweetly while turning one of her ears toward him.

Nick adorned a smirk. "I was praising your bewitchingly _cute_ nose twitch," he stated with a playful voice. The fox was curious of her reaction and he most definitely got it, when the doe's paw shot towards him and caught the vulpine's tie. She yanked him down hard and his muzzle ended up close to the level of her knee, forcing him to look up at her. And he saw the twitch of her cheek when she forced a smile on her face.

"Care to repeat that _?_ " the sweetness in her voice reaching toxic levels.

"Ahaha," he giggled nervously. "Good to see that you're fired up already. Will you stop trying to strangle me if I apologize?"

"You can try."

"Ok, then, sorry?" he fluttered his eyebrows in a comical manner.

"Not good enough."

"Um… the lunch's on me?"

Judy raised a brow, causing Nick to groan.

"Okay, coffee too?"

She released her grip with a smirk and the fox could finally draw a deeper breath.

"Sly bunny…" he muttered, but couldn't hide a small smile.

"Dumb fox," she shrugged, still smirking.

Nick straightened up while fixing his tie. *Seriously, this girl is-* then he noticed movement outside the car's window.

"Stop the car!" he shouted.

Judy jumped from the sudden yell. "What?"

"Just stop!" and even before the doe stepped on the brakes he was already opening the door.

"Nick!"

But he wasn't listening. Just as the car was screeching to a halt the fox leapt out to the pavement and darted towards two mammals he spotted from the window. At this point a few onlookers gathered around the scene, staring at a coyote in a white apron struggling with a dirty looking kid, who was holding on to a big loaf of bread.

The child was a fox.

"Give it back, you little thief!" the canine was yelling while trying to wrestle the bread from the kid's paws.

"I paid for it! It's mine!" the boy squealed, refusing to let go.

"Like hell! Who'd believe a fox!"

"I would," said a voice right behind him, making the mammal jump. When he spun around, the baker adjusted his gaze a bit lower and saw a red fox in an ZPD uniform, with a toothy grin just inches from his face. "Good morning, sir. I'm officer Wilde," he pulled off a quick salute with two fingers, "and I'd like to hear the reason for this scene."

The coyote grit his teeth, measuring the newcomer with his eyes. Nick knew this type of mammal, 'I'm not a speciest, but everyone knows foxes are shifty bastards' kind of guy that wasn't exactly a jerk, just narrow minded. Still, the coyote saw the badge and also glanced over Nick's head, no doubt noticing the massive cruiser that stopped nearby. While he could brush off the uniform and the badge as fakes, it would be difficult to ignore the car.

At that moment the small fox decided to make a run for it

"HEY" the coyote yelled after the boy and was about to run after him when Nick grabbed his arm.

"We're not done here, sir."

"What?!" the canine's eyes narrowed, with an angry look in them. "Are you letting him get away?!" he accused the fox in a loud voice and tried to break away from the smaller predator, but to his surprise the fox's grip was far stronger than he expected.

"Wait for it," Nick stated with trained patience.

And indeed, the boy managed to run only a short distance, before a bunny in uniform jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop if he didn't want to crash into her. Judy surveyed the escapee with a steely eyed gaze, taking in the dirty, cheap clothes, rustled fur that was in dire need of a solid grooming and the anxious face of a cornered and scared mammal.

"What's going on?" she posed a question to the boy and coyote alike.

The canine's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bunny and he relaxed. Nick rolled his eyes at this reaction. *Of course, everybody knows the 'bunny hero'.* Not that it bothered him, quite the contrary, he was happy to see his partner realising her dream and gaining recognition for her efforts. It's just ticked him off a bit that, while wearing the same uniform, he wasn't considered as trustworthy as her. He wouldn't even give it a second thought a year ago, but since his adorable ball of fluff of a partner got his feelings back online, he started noticing things like this. *Being-a- _fox_ thing again…*

"Well, officer. This kid," the coyote pointed at the little fox, "just stole the bread from my bakery and was trying to run away."

After hearing this Judy turned towards the child. "Is this true?"

The boy hugged the piece of food tighter. "No! I paid for it!"

The canine snorted mockingly. "As if a fox would pay, the shifty bunch-" he instantly flinched, realising that he said this in the presence of a fox police officer. However, before he could correct himself or Nick say something in return, Judy cut in.

"Sir, may I remind you that under Zootopia law, a mammal is innocent unless proven guilty, so please refrain from throwing around any more accusations. Also, your last remark I consider to be offensive and I don't want to hear it again. Do I make myself clear?" her speech shut Nick's mouth and caused the baker to mumble an apology. "Now then…" she turned back to the boy, "Could you tell us everything in detail?"

In effect the four mammals went back into the coyote's bakery to resolve the situation. It turned out that the baker's helper really did receive the money to pay for the loaf and right after went out for a smoke. So when the baker came back from the storage room and saw a fox walking out of the bakery with a loaf of bread and no one at the counter, he assumed that the kid stole the food. The problem seemed solved, but then the coyote counted the money and it turned out that it was not enough.

He was ready to lash out at the kid again when Nick's paw shot forward and grabbed his shoulder. "Mr Pattson, I believe that such a trivial matter shouldn't be a concern of the police…"

The canine puffed out his chest. "Of course! I can-"

Nick tightened his grip a bit and gave the mammal his hustler's smirk. "Now, sanitary conditions, proper trading permits and unregulated tax forms… _That's_ an area we should be focusing on, don't you agree, Mr Pattson?"

"Uhhh…" the baker suddenly shrank under the vulpine's gaze. Also, he never gave this officer his name so he lost a lot of his confidence. Many mammals felt more cocky around police officers when they were certain that their identity wasn't disclosed yet, giving them a feeling of anonymity. However, this officer DID know his name and he also suggested that he knew a _lot_ more about him. Meanwhile, Judy was doing her best to maintain a serious face when her partner almost replicated the items she accused him of not having any during their first meeting a year ago. "Y-yes, I think you're right!" the baker almost squealed.

The fox's face brightened up. "Excellent!" he wrapped his arm around the mammal's shoulder's in a friendly hug, but with an added strength that was less than 'friendly'. "I'm always glad to meet such upstanding citizens, such as yourself, Barney. Can I call you Barney? I feel like we've become friends these past few minutes," the canine flinched, desperately trying to figure out _how the hell_ this fox knew also his first name. This time the bunny couldn't hold it and let out a stifled chuckle.

"By the way," Nick pointed at the little fox who stiffened a bit when the attention was drawn to him, "is this your breakfast?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, not looking the adult fox in the eye.

"Only for you?" Nick pressed on.

"Um…" the boy clenched his small paws and his gaze dropped an inch, which was instantly noticed by the uniformed fox. *Trying to be the hero, eh kid?* He fully understood the situation the kid was in. This boy was experiencing the hardships of being a fox straight from the start and was most likely giving all he had to the rest of his family. Looking at his body, which should weigh much more at the age of 6 or 7 years, made Nick click his tongue internally. He cast a quick glance at Judy and saw that she was probably having similar thoughts, judging by the sad expression that adorned her face.

"What's your name, kid?" Nick asked.

"Felix… sir," he added at the end, but Nick only shook his head.

"Drop the honorifics, Felix. It's Nick, got it? Now, how many of you in the family?"

The boy shuffled his feet, he was clearly uncomfortable with being questioned. "Three…"

Nick immediately saw through his lie. "Not gonna work with me, buddy. The _real_ number, please."

The little fox looked up at him with surprise. After that he rubbed his shoulder. "Seven…" he mumbled.

After staring at the boy for few seconds Nick made a decision.

"Say, Barney," the coyote in his grasp flinched again at the use of his first name. "What do you say for a chance to earn some money?"

"Huh?"

Judy gave his partner a curious look.

"Here's the deal, you will give this kid all the bread he asks you for during the next month and you'll send the bills to Precinct One, to officer Nick Wilde," he patted the canine on the shoulder. "Alright?"

Barney and the boy stared at him, speechless, while Judy gave her friend a big smile. Yet Nick didn't stop at that. After they left the bakery, the fox insisted on the boy to tag along and instructed Judy to drive to the nearest grocery store where he repeated the scenario with the shop manager there to the little fox's growing confusion.

"Okay, buddy. You're covered for a month," he patted the boy on the shoulder. "Now let me hear about your family. Your siblings, parents..."

The kid bit his lip, hesitating with the answer, but eventually he must have come to a conclusion that it would be bad to offend his benefactor by not answering. "My dad is working all week as a truck driver, he's barely at home," hearing this, Judy quickly glanced at her partner, almost expecting a wince after mention of a lack of father around. However, Nick didn't show any reaction, which, in a way, _was_ his response.

"What about your mother?" the doe asked with a gentle voice.

"She's… sick," he stared at the pavement under his feet, where they stood just outside of the store. "A doc said she needs surgery, but it would cost a lot and… and it's also hard to find a surgeon that would…" he clenched his fists.

"...that would agree to operate on a vixen?" Nick finished for him, once again surprising the boy. "What's your address?" he asked out of the blue.

"A-address, si- Nick?" the boy instantly corrected himself, which made the adult fox smile.

"Ah! A fast learner, I like you already!" he chuckled and rustled the fur on Felix's head with a paw. "If you give me your address, then I'll be able to help your mom with a surgery," he crouched down to be at the same level as the boy. "See, I happen to know a very skilled surgeon that wouldn't mind performing her operation."

"Re-really?!"

"Of course," Nick chuckled and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Come on, we'll get you home. Right, Carrots?"

Judy nodded with a broad smile. "With pleasure!"

The drive was only five minutes long. They hopped out of the cruiser in front of an old apartment block in a poorer neighborhood. Seeing the sorry state of the building, the doe recalled Nick's words from their visit at the junkyard long ago. _Sorry for coming from a poor area._ She sent a brief, sad look towards her partner who now once again crouched in front of Felix.

"Alright, buddy, we're going in with you and explain the situation to your mother. So lead the way. We're right behind you."

The boy nodded and led them through the main door, down the corridor filled with nasty, obscene graffiti, some of which caused Judy to blush and avert her eyes, and directly to a paint smeared door. It looked like someone was trying to scrub off the vulgar words and pictures from the door.

Felix knocked few times and they waited. After several moments there was a shuffling noise from behind the door and a muffled voice posed a question. "Brother, is that you?"

It was rather high pitched, most likely coming from a young girl.

"It's me Lisa, you can open the door."

The police due exchanged glances, as they've both noticed the eyehole in the door, but apparently whoever was on the other side was too small to reach it. After a few more rustles the door opened, revealing a little vixen that was younger than Felix. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw the uniformed mammals.

"P-p-police?!" she squeaked.

Judy quickly raised her paws in a calming gesture. "It's alright! You're in no trouble and neither is your brother, ok?" she said with a soothing voice. Her small, non intimidating frame and a friendly voice managed to calm the scared girl and she nodded. "May we come in?" Judy continued.

"It's okay, Lisa," Felix assured her sister and walked in, motioning the police duo to follow.

Once inside, Judy could look around and take in the surrounding housing conditions. Her first impression was very similar to her own place. Small, in dire need of renovation and with the same amount of furniture. The difference was that she was living alone and here she could see four pairs of nervous eyes staring at her with anxiety. It was like Felix had said, four sisters none taller than Judy, him and their parents, seven foxes in all. And the girls were gathered around a rickety bed which was currently taken by a middle aged vixen, lying on her back.

The boy approached the side of the bed. "Mom, I'm back. How are you feeling?"

"Felix?" she gasped and tried to get up but her face contorted with pain and the vixen fell back on the bed. "I'm so sorry sweetie, my back is no good today, I-I had to lie down…" Judy's heart sunk when she saw a tear rolling down the female's cheek. She opened her mouth, but at that moment was passed by Nick who approached the suffering vixen and kneeled by the bed.

"Ma'am," he said gently and the vixen flinched slightly at the sight of him. "I am officer Nicholas Wilde from the ZPD along with my partner, officer Judy Hopps. We've escorted your son home after meeting him at a nearby bakery," seeing a panicked expression forming on her face, Nick smiled and placed a paw on her forearm. "It's alright, he's not in any trouble. He is a fine young fox, I'm sure you're proud of him."

Her features softened and the tension disappeared, but left a portion of nervousness behind. "Um… if I may ask, why are you here then?"

Nick kept smiling. "We've heard about your condition and I would like to offer my help. I know a doctor that would be happy to examine you and even perform a surgery if necessary. Would it be okay if I invite her here to see you?"

The vixen's eyes scanned Nick's face in a frantic motion. "But… a visit… the cost…" she shut her eyes tightly when a pang of pain traveled up her back. When she opened them again, they had a determined spark to them. Nick was almost certain what he was going to hear next, as he knew what she was going through. Even the poor had their pride. "I'm grateful for your offer, but we'll manage. The cost-"

He didn't let her finish as he took her unresisting paw in both his, holding it slightly above the bed. "Let me worry about the cost, Mrs Lomasi. Allow me to help you, please..." the vixen's eyes widened and so would Judy's if she hadn't witnessed this before. The doe was getting used to the fact that her partner knew virtually _everyone_ in Zootopia, though she still hadn't figured out how.

Besides, her mind was too focused on the emotional impact of this scene. It was difficult to hold back her tears at the sight. A group of small, thin children gathered around their sick mother who couldn't even rise from her bed and now was shedding tears from the words of a fox beside her. Nick almost looked out of place in this picture. A poor family in a rundown, tiny apartment with obvious lack of food and _him_ , a grown up fox in a neatly pressed uniform, with a physique, which, as Judy noticed on patrols, caused young vixens to turn their heads after him on the streets.

The mother of five children couldn't say anything more when tears of gratitude were rolling down her facial fur. Nick kept smiling and patted her paw gently. "You need to rest. Don't overexert yourself. Also, I have already discussed the food issue with your son, so you needn't worry about that either."

Hearing this, the vixen frowned in puzzlement and tried to get up again, but Nick put a paw on her shoulder and gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Rest, please," his paw returned to hers and he gave it a small squeeze. "Trust me, I know what you're going through right now. Just treat this as one fox helping another. If I'd just let you be then my own mother would smack me hard enough to see all kinds of stars, alright?" he finished with a smile and a little joke. The sick female finally relaxed.

With tears still rolling down her cheeks, Mrs Lomasi showed the faintest shadow of a smile. "Thank you," she whispered with her eyes locked with Nick's.

He patted her on the paw. "Don't mention it."

.

.

After their meeting with Felix's family, and following his mother's request, the boy walked both officers back to their car. Once there, Nick crouched in front of the little fox to be at the same height.

"Okay, buddy. I'll ask the good doctor to come as soon as possible and meanwhile, behave yourself, got it?" he warned him by waving a finger. "If I hear that you stole something or worse, then we're going to have a less friendly conversation, alright?"

The boy nodded with a smile.

"Remember, if you get caught while doing something illegal, then this nice officer," he pointed with a thumb at Judy over his shoulder, "will have to arrest you, okay?" he sent the boy a wink.

"I won't!" the boy beamed at the bunny.

Both officers laughed and Nick stood up. "One more thing," he reached to his breast pocket on his shirt and took out something that looked like a business card. Judy squinted her eyes and saw a number printed on one side. The fox passed the card to the boy. "Here's my number. If there's any trouble, just call me, no matter the hour."

Felix's smile faded a bit. "Um…"

"You don't have a phone?"

The boy shook his head apologetically.

"Okay," the adult fox crouched again and put a paw in the pocket of his pants. "That thing over there, does it work?" he nodded at the nearby phone booth.

"Yeah…"

"Good," his paw returned with several coins. He took the boy's paw and placed them in it, wrapping Felix's fingers around the money. "Use this for calling and remember," he gave the boy a _boop_ on the nose with a finger, "Any hour is fine."

Felix nodded, tiny tears forming in the corner of his amber eyes. Suddenly, he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Nick, surprising the uniformed fox.

"Thank you…" the boy whispered and Nick, after a short moment of paralysis, gingerly patted the boy on the back.

"Y-your welcome," he stuttered a reply, not used to such direct acts of sympathy towards him.

When the little fox eventually let go and disappeared behind the entrance door of the building, Nick , still a little dazed from the recent direct contact, heard a chuckle behind him.

"What's so funny, Fluff?" he asked, standing up and turning to his friend.

She grinned at him while holding a paw on her hip. "Look at you, Mr Philanthropist!"

"Har, har," he muttered while they climbed back to their seats, Judy in one, elegant jump and Nick with the help of his claws. "Go on, tease an old fox."

"I'm not teasing you, I really think that what you just did is amazing!" her eyes glittered when she praised him, but the fox just waved a paw dismissively.

"You're overreacting. I just made use of my contacts and money surplus, anyone could do that." His voice was still a bit sour. What he didn't expect, was her partner bursting with laughter. He stared at her with a surprised look.

"Nick," she said after her laughter turned into occasional giggle. "There are a lot of rich mammals with connections, yet I don't see them running around the streets and helping mammals like you just did. I told you before, you're a good mammal, Nick!" she started the engine.

Nick sighed, staring outside the window. " _Selfish,_ would be a better word here. I just did it to quell my own feeling of guilt…" he muttered in a somewhat distant voice.

Judy's ears shot right up when she heard him say this. She _knew_ this voice. Nick spoke in the same manner many months ago, during their ride in the gondola. It was the first time when he opened up to her a little. She realized that once again she had a chance to learn something more about her partner.

"I think it's rather noble of you," she said with caution, not wanting to let this opportunity slip away. "You didn't have to do this, nobody asked you to and most likely nobody would never know if you had chosen not to help them. I mean, I didn't notice that boy from the car…"

"I appreciate the sweet talk, but I know what I am, Carrots."

"And what would that be?" she decided to be blunt at this point.

He cast her a brief glance with the corner of his eye before focusing his eyes outside again. "A fox with enough bad deeds in his record to never earn a peaceful night's sleep. I've harmed enough mammals as it is, Fluff. So if I can even the score just a bit by things like this," he pointed at the run down apartment building, "then I'm going to continue doing them."

Judy tilted her head to the side, her ears flopped a bit. "That's not all to this, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he muttered not looking at her this time.

The bunny let out a sigh. "Nick, you're not fooling me this time. Your tail gave you away when Felix hugged you."

This got the fox's attention and his head turned a bit in her direction.

"I saw it waggle then. Not much, but I could see it," she sent him a wink. "You were _happy_ to be hugged by him."

Nick shot a panicked look to his own tail, which was innocently lying on the seat right next to him. "Traitor…" he mumbled and heard Judy's stifle a laugh. "Wha-" Nick turned his gaze towards Judy and the sight of her trembling shoulders and merry expression made it click in his mind. "You… you made it up!"

"Yes, yes I did!" she calmed down enough to speak. "It was just a guess on my side and voila, a bullseye!"

Nick groaned and sunk in his seat.

"Oh, come on, Slick. I know that there is more to your motives than just fun or a coincidental whim," Judy gestured towards Felix's home. Seeing Nick's puzzled expression she let out a chuckle. "Remember on graduation day? The moment I pinned that badge on your chest?" she nodded towards the object in question on the fox's shirt. "There is _no way_ in the world that the smile and look you gave me then were fake, Nick. You were happy, you were _proud_. You _want_ to make some good, past wrongdoings or not. Besides, you have said this yesterday: I want to be something _better._ "

The fox sat absolutely still for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Seriously… what's the point of building any walls when _you_ got an inbuilt x-ray vision?" he asked with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

She gave her partner a grin. "Yep. You better watch yourself, because I'll learn about your every secret!"

"I really hope not," he said in all honesty, eyes fixed firmly straight ahead.

"Oh? Are you hiding something from a ZPD officer, Mr. Wilde?" she asked playfully, giving him a smug smirk.

Nick twitched internally. *You have no idea…*

"Say," Judy said, starting the engine and joining the traffic. "Did you talk with your mother yesterday?"

He frowned, not sure what she was coming at. "Yesterday? No. Why?"

"Well, I thought that you'd be interested about what she's planned for the girls," the bunny shrugged while paying attention to the road as she changed lanes.

"I'll see her sooner or later," the fox muttered to the window, where his was looking out at the world passing by outside again.

"Really, why are you still so reserved in seeing her?" Judy pressed.

"Hey, the world doesn't revolve around my mother, okay?"

"Not a family guy are you?"

Nick shrugged, watching the buildings they were driving by. "Hey, foxes are solitary animals by nature, Fluff."

"Oh, come on! You have a rabbit partner! Some of my attitude has to be rubbing off on you!" Judy sent him a playful wink. "Why don't you just go this evening and give Vivian a hug? I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

This time the fox let out a slight snort. "Are you trying to give my mother a heart attack?"

"Are you trying to keep your distance for the rest of your life?" the doe suddenly posed a much more serious question, keeping her eyes on the road.

Nick kept silent for a while before answering. "A hug, huh? I'll think about it."

With a red light before them, Judy turned to her partner, a big smile on her face. "See? I knew you could do it! So, when are you going to visit her?"

"Maybe today…" he muttered, slightly amused by his friend's persistence.

"For supper?"

"Maybe…"

"Where did you get the money?" she asked in that same, playful voice.

Nick's body did it's job in not flinching at the sudden change of topic from innocent banter about family to the fox's finances. *A dangerous bunny indeed…* His mouth formed a smirk. "Nice try, Carrots. It won't work, but I'll give you an A for effort."

Judy let out a disappointed huff. "You do know that I will find out eventually? Why not share it of your own will?"

Nick chuckled at her words. "You're a mighty stubborn one, to try again and again! One, you have a snowball's chance in hell to find out about it. Two," he finally turned to face the determined, beautiful gaze of his partner, "why do you want to know? Would it change anything?"

Judy's ears drooped and the doe let out a sigh. She rubbed her forehead with a paw. "Nick… We're police officers. We can't be dealing with illegal things-"

"What difference does it make how I made my money?" he cut in.

Judy's brows formed a concerned frown. "Nick, if you want to pay that bakery and grocery store with illegal money than I'll have to-"

"Let me tell you something, my naive fluffy friend," Nick interrupted her again with a stern voice. "You're making a wrong assumption that if money comes from a non-legal source than it should be considered _evil._ Newsflash, objects do not have a moral attribute. What you ought to be concerned about is what that money is _used_ _for._ Examples? A young boy steals money to buy a meal for his starving siblings, a desperate father swindles mammals to get money for a lifesaving surgery for his daughter, a single mother that sells her body to provide a living for her child…" at the third example his mask cracked for a split second and the briefest wince crossed his face. Judy's eyes noticed this immediately, but she decided to put it off for later and instead focused on the argument at paw.

"And what if those who lost their money can't buy food or get a treatment they need for themselves? How would that be fine? There's a reason some sources of money are declared 'illegal', Nick. The law is the same for everyone. A beggar can't steal from a rich mammal and a rich mammal can't steal from a beggar."

Nick stared at her for a second and after that he sighed and put his paw on her head. "Seriously, I hope that you will never change your attitude, despite whatever the world will throw at you."

She was about to protest when her partner showed her a gentle smile, so rare to be seen on his face. Judy kept still, too surprised by his expression to do anything else.

"Carrots, you are a fine girl. Bright, optimistic and you have the light in you that made me believe that we can make the world a better place. But I…" he closed his eyes and breathed out before opening them again. "I've seen so much of the darkest parts this city has to offer that I lost my light. I had dabbled with things that go beyond dark and lost my hope on the way," he shook his head. "It's true that I have profited from morally questionable activities, but what's done is done. I can't change the past, so the only way left for me is to use what I have in a good way."

Once again Judy tried to speak, but Nick raised a finger to stop her from doing it.

"I assume that you'd like to convince me to get it legally taxed and disclose all my finances to ZPD. While it would be the legal way, it's not the _right_ way in my eyes. You see, I'm not letting the government getting its paws on my money, so they can waste it in ways only they can come up with, no. I will use it to really help someone in need, real mammals that require a little support to stand up on their own. Sorry if that's different from what you have imagined, but I'm not changing my mind on this," he finished and removed his paw.

Judy stared at him and processed all that he said so far. She wanted to be able to say that he's completely wrong, but she couldn't. Not after her last talk with Bogo about… The doe let out a sigh. She wasn't a dumb bunny and was perfectly aware that the world is not a perfect place. Real life was messy… However, she did not intend on giving up on her dream to make it better. And with Nick by her side, she managed to learn that some mammals have their own way of doing it. Still…

She gave him a scolding glare and folded her arms. "How am I supposed to know that you really will use that money for a good cause?"

Nick smiled at her question. "Are you questioning your partner's honest motives? You wound me, Fluff," he chuckled.

"Okay. So you won't mind me tagging along with you 24/7 to make sure that you're really use it properly?" she asked sweetly with a smirk. And that smile widened when Nick's eyes went wide and ears lowered at her words.

"Well…" he croaked after a second. "Thank you for your offer, but if I remember correctly you already have a boyfriend?" Nick managed with a nervous giggle.

The doe's expression became even more smug. "Oh? Didn't you say that you already have a girl in your sights, Mr Casanova?"

The fox had a briefest moment of panic. *Oh shit, oh shit _ohshit!*_ His only idea for getting out of this situation was to raise up the ante. He put on the best smirk of his own that he could muster. "Well, after seeing how _cute_ you are, maybe she'd be willing to share," the fox quipped at the bunny, counting on her usual reaction to the 'c' word and praying that she wouldn't figure out that he had no girlfriend.

And a reaction he got, when one of the doe's eyes twitched. "Really? Then why not give me her phone number so I can personally ask her what she thinks of her two-timing fox?"

Nick leaned back in his seat and raised both paws in a defensive gesture. "Do I look suicidal?"

"You tell me," she actually _growled_ at him and her hindpaw started twitching in the air.

Lady luck blessed Nick with her grace and an angry horn sound made them both jump. It appeared that they missed the fact that the light has already turned green and a small line of cars formed behind the cruiser. Judy quickly stepped on the gas and moved them forward, while Nick stuck his head out the window and yelled to the back. "Sorry!"

Once on their way again both friends refrained from talking, but it took only a minute of shooting short glances between them before they couldn't hold amused snorts anymore and right after that openly burst with laughter.

It took them several minutes to calm down and wipe the happy tears.

"Okay, that was awkward!" Judy went first.

"You'll find no argument from me on that one," Nick chuckled and stared at his partner. "Say Fluff, I got a selfish request..."

She gave him a kind smile. "Shoot, Slick. I'm all about helping poor foxes in need."

Nick cursed his wicked mind for suggesting him how these words could be interpreted. "Whatever happens with Bellweather, our job or anything… would you mind still being my light of hope?" he gazed into her amethyst eyes, doing the best he could to keep his voice calm.

Her expression showed surprised at the seriousness of his words, but it swiftly shifted into a graceful smile that warmed him up. "Always, Nick. Always."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, Fluff."

.

.

Upon arriving at the contact's 'office' and getting out of their cruiser, Judy had to fold her arms and tap her hindpaw on the ground, raising a tiny dust cloud from the sand covered pavement.

" _Dry Throat?_ Seriously, Nick?" she shoved her paws in the air, pointing at the neon sign above a pub's entrance.

"Of course, my little Cottontail," the fox replied and ignoring her irritated huff, walked through the door. "The place might not look like much, but trust me, it has a very devoted clientele, among them the guy we want to talk to."

"He'd better be here," the bunny said next to his elbow, as soon as she caught up to her partner. "Or I will personally tell Bogo that you're dragging us around pub-hopping in a middle of investigation." Nick gave her a cheeky grin at her choice of words, only to receive a deeper glare from the bunny. "That isn't helping your case, Nick."

"Worry not, my fierce, blackmailing bunny, " he chuckled when they walked through a dimly lit corridor and arrived at another door. "He is here all the time," the fox winked at her at opened the door, holding it open for her.

Judy gave him a stern look and walked in.

The interior of the place was quite cozy, she had to admit. Giving off a sense of a wild west saloon. From the bar with a llama in a cowboy hat mixing a drink, the round tables looking as if taken straight from Sergio Lione's movies, to wooden walls with old rifles hanging from them. And the place was bustling with clients, ranging from mice to giraffes, most of them dressed in attire matching the style of this place.

And at the end of the long, rectangular room where the pub was placed in was a small stage, currently occupied by a pangolin wearing a brown jacket with rolled up sleeves, a black stetson hat firmly placed upon his head. His paws were busy tuning a guitar. Just behind him was a kicker that allowed him to play a drum, using only his heel.

Nick clicked his tongue looking at the stage. "Well, looks like we'll have to wait."

"Wait? Why?" she followed his gaze and noticed the pangolin.

"Because the guy with the guitar is our mammal and I'd hate to piss off the entire place by interrupting his performance."

Just as he said that the first tunes sounded in the air and the general noise gradually died down when the gathered mammals focused their attention on the stage.

The pangolin's claws hit the strings and he started singing.

"Sunshine beating on the good times…"

.

.

After the pangolin stopped playing, Judy joined in the crowd's applause and also clapped her paws. It wasn't exactly her favorite genre, but she knew good music when she heard it.

"That was really good!" she turned to her partner.

Nick, who was leaning against a wall with arms folded, straightened up and headed towards the scene. "Maybe. Not that I could tell…" he muttered, earning a puzzled look from his friend.

Once both officers approached the stage, the fox waved his paw in the air to get the musician's attention. The pangolin noticed them and put down the beer he was currently sipping.

"Ah! Now who is this?!" he called playfully while walking to the edge of the stage and striking the strings again. " _Don't you know the Devil wears a suit and tie…_ " he sang with a dramatic voice before breaking into a chuckle. "So, where did you lose your old tie?" he addressed the question to Nick, nodding at his attire. "A new trickery?" he picked up his beer and took another swig.

"Not really, Tegum. You could say I'm here for official purposes," he made small step to the side a pointed at Judy with his paw. "Meet officer Hopps, my partner at the ZPD."

The pangolin's beer holding arm froze mid-air and his eyes narrowed. " _Cops?_ You're tellin' me that you switched teams, _Devil_? So what is this, you came here to arrest me or somethin'?" he snarled, his gaze switching from the fox to the bunny. He already was taller than her, but standing on the stage made it even easier for him to look down on her.

Judy took a step forward. "Sir-"

Nick raised an arm to stop her, his eyes not leaving Tegum's face. "Nothing like that, old chum. Just here to ask for a favor from a friend."

The pangolin gave a harsh reply. "I ain't friends with the _blue bugs."_

"Tegum, we are not here to accuse you of anything, nor to sniff around what you do in your free time. You know the game as well as I do and all we need is a piece of information," after that the fox lowered his voice a bit. "This is about Night Howlers."

The last sentence caused the mammal's cheek to twitch. After a moment of silence the mammal put down his guitar and jumped down to the floor.

"Follow me," he grumbled, passing between the officers. Leaving the main hall and heading to a brightly lit corridor, the pangolin lead them to a set of concrete, unwelcoming stairs. The armored mammal walked down the steps and Nick followed him, apparently unfazed by the dark and cold passage. Judy trailed after them and shortly they arrived at a solid, steel door. Tegum fished out a key from his jacket's pocket and opened it.

Inside Judy could see something that could actually be called an office. A huge desk was placed in the middle, riddled with pieces of paper of different types and colors, a laptop sticking out from the sea of paper.

All walls were hidden behind long shelves filled with labelled boxes and folders, except for another door. The whole underground room was giving off a feeling of being overloaded with content.

The pangolin sat down behind the desk and eyed the duo. "Short and simple, what do you want and what's it have to do with Night Howlers? You know the rules, _Devil,_ " he pointed a claw at Nick.

Judy folded her arms and shook her head. "We're not entitled to revea-"

"We're investigating a Night Howler antidote theft and we need to find a person that might know something about it." Nick cut in, to the doe's shocked expression.

"Nick!"

He turned to his partner. "Carrots, we'd have to tell him eventually, if we are to ask about the transfer. No point in keeping it secret."

Tegum raised a brow, ignoring their squabble. "That person being?"

"Dawn Bellweather," the fox answered, looking away from the scowl on Judy's face.

"Alright…" the scaled mammal muttered. "What do you want?"

Judy let out a sigh and looked at Tegum again. "We need to find out origins of a fake prisoner transfer request that helped Bellweather get out of prison. Nick has mentioned that you might know something."

The pangolin's gaze wandered to the fox. "How many more cops have you told about me?"

Nick quickly raised his paws. "Nobody else, just her. Don't worry, apart from being cute she can also keep her mouth-OUCH!" he yelped at the end, due to the bunny's hindpaw stepping on his toes.

"Sorry, I got restless-paws that attack occasionally," she said innocently, not looking at Nick.

Seeing this scene Tegum burst out with laughter and bent double on his chair. "Bwahaha! Never thought I'd live to see _The Devil_ on a bunny's leash!"

Judy shot him a questioning look. "Okay, I've had it," she pointed at Nick with a thumb. "Why do you keep calling him that?"

Tegum calmed down a bit and sent her a wink. "That's because 'the devil is in the details' and your shifty friend is the very embodiment of this phrase," he leaned back in his seat with claws folded on his stomach. "See, he always came to me with requests for papers so detailed, for such elaborate swindles that he earned that nickname alright," he turned to the fox. "Seriously, for _you_ to degrade to pawpsickles after-"

" _T!"_ Nick snarled, cutting off the pangolin's speech. He was gritting his teeth, his ears lowered and his tail flailing in agitation. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to show so much emotion, but it happened in an instant, as he didn't want Judy to know the part of his past.

And the doe glanced from one mammal to another, trying to understand what just occurred. For sure, she learned that Nick had another thing in his past that he wasn't willing to share with her. In a way, it stung her a bit in the depths of her heart. She was his _friend_ after all.

The scaled mammal gazed at the angered fox and sighed. "Fine, fine…" he waved his paw dismissively, "It's history anyway. And going back to your question, I assume that you meant if I have made transfer papers for Bellweather? Sorry to blow your candle out, but no, I didn't make them. You should know that, _Devil."_

 _"_ Will you stop calling me that?" the fox ran a paw down his face. *Another bit of baggage I'd like to get rid of…* he groaned in his mind. "And yes, I know that, but maybe you did something similar or a blank template to just fill in the name? Or maybe you know someone else that could do it?"

Tegum rested his cheek on a paw. "Can't help ya' there. Like I said, I haven't done anything of that sort for the past year and I don't know who could make a paper like that, you'd have to ask them yourselves."

At those words, Judy took out her carrot pen and a notebook. "Could you give us their names then, sir?"

The pangolin gave her a blank stare before turning to Nick. "She's for _real_?"

The fox shook his head. "Hey, cut her some slack. She's a stickler for the rules and an idealist at that."

Judy elbowed him with a huff. "Well, sorry for having some moral backbone, _Mr. Devil."_

Nick placed one paw over his eyes and the other one on his hip. "I will buy you lunches for an entire week if you will forget that name," he stated, but with a sinking feeling that it's not going to happen.

"Not a chance," she showed him a vicious grin that Nick interpreted as a promise of embarrassing comments at the precinct in the near future.

"Ehem!" the pangolin's less than polite cough caught their attention. "If you're done flirting, then get out of here before my place starts reeking with the stench of cops," he directed his gaze towards Judy. "And I ain't tellin any names, missy, so don't waste time. Mine and yours."

"Hey!" Nick pointed a finger at the scaled mammal, with a frown on his face. "I'll have you know that I wash myself up to two times a week!"

With a disappointed grunt, which was followed by a glare at Nick, Judy put the pen and the notebook back in her utility belt. "Would explain why you have that smell around you all the time," she muttered to her partner, before addressing Tegum again. "Sir, if you would really want to help us stop another Night Howlers crisis brewing then it would be great if you could give us _some_ clue how that document was made."

It was a bit of a gamble on her side, but she saw how the pangolin had reacted when Nick mentioned Night Howlers earlier and was almost certain that playing that card again could gain some benefit.

The twitch on the mammal's cheek told her that she wasn't wrong.

"We can stop Bellweather again, but we need your help," she stated and took a small step forward.

Not for the first time, Nick was impressed with Judy's way of handling things. She put away the pen and notebook that could indicate that she was writing things down, leaving a material proof of their talk. Then the doe proceeded to talk in a way that Nick perceived as a form of art, but to her it was probably something that was completely natural. She was direct, honest and humble. Promising that she will do her best, that she's capable of doing the impossible, but at the same time she didn't shy away from asking for assistance.

And in most cases it worked. It was charisma. Judy was believable because of her bright personality and sense of justice that seeped into her words. Her way of speaking put mammals at ease and made them not just _hear_ what she was saying, but also _believe_ it.

It was something that Nick could never achieve. His way of dealing with obstacles through speaking was focused on outsmarting his interlocutors and twisting words in a way that would suit his purposes. However, some mammals would instinctively sense that there was something missing in his speeches and turn him down. Honesty was something that was never part of his oratory skills.

It was another trait that he could admire in his fluffy partner.

Tegum was silent, his muzzle resting on one of his paws, while a claw of the other tapped at the chair's arm support. "Fine," he spoke eventually. "Try Gregson in the South Paw training center in Rainforest District or Alyssa in the Meltdown on Outback island. Just tell the staff there this line: 'I got your ink'."

The bunny's face brightened up with a wide smile. "Thank you, sir!"

Tegum pointed a claw at her. "But don't let me catch you putting this info in any of your notes, files, whatever, or there'll be hell to pay!" he warned her with a stern look.

Judy nodded, her smile not fazed by his harsh voice. "You have my word!"

.

.

Once they got back to the cruiser Nick's phone buzzed and he opened the car's door while fishing out the device from his pocket. It was a text message.

 _Got something NEW! You HAVE to see this!_

 _Octavius_

Minding the presence of his sharp eyed partner, Nick kept his face relaxed, not letting it change expression to that of surprise or worry. Still, there was no escaping Judy's sensitive hearing.

"Mom inviting you for family supper?" she asked with a wink when they settled in their seats.

"Nope, just a text from an acquaintance of mine," he raised his head from the small screen. "What's with you and my mother? You seem insistent on finding new ways to get us together more often."

Judy let out a chuckle. "I'm a bunny, remember? I'm naturally inclined to be all cuddly and close with my family members, so I thought that maybe you'd try to do that too. After all, you've got a lot of catching up to do, eh?"

"Carrots, please… of all mammals, not you…" Nick groaned and rested his head against the seat. "I already have enough pestering from my mother about visiting her. So just don't, okay?"

"Even when I know that you like spending your time with her?" she gave him a knowing look.

Nick replied with a slightly puzzled gaze. *Wha- oh, right… Thanks a lot, mom…*. The fox knew that when your mother and your partner team up against you then you are doomed.

"Let's focus on the case, alright? We got a lead after all, however small it is."

"You're right, but you know what bugs me the most? Why is it that there is no trace of this anywhere? They _should_ have left some trail, even a faint one behind. And this looks as if they'd vanished into thin air!" she sighed rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

Nick nodded with a serious expression. "You do realize what this means?"

The doe straightened up and bit her lip. "Yeah, someone is trying _really_ hard to stop us from finding Bellweather."

"Which means trouble. Whoever got her out of the slammer has both money and influence to arrange something like that and cover their tracks. Hope we're not dealing with some psycho-millionaire-conspiratorial mammal…"

"You've watched too many James Bond movies, Nick."

The fox slumped in his seat. "Not really…" he muttered. "Never had the time or the _mind_ to watch pretty much anything…"

Judy's ears drooped when she heard that. "Wait… are you telling me that you didn't watch movies because of…"

Nick shrugged and a hint of sadness flashed on his face. "Last time I've seen a movie was with Irene…" he muttered, internally a bit surprised with himself. Once again he let his inner thoughts slip in front of his partner. *This girl really is my weak spot…*

And she didn't miss that comment. The doe tapped her finger on the wheel, eyeing her partner. "Say, Nick… have you thought about watching something now? You know, something light, maybe a comedy. I'm sure that with good company you'd really enjoy it!"

"Well… you might be right…" he was reluctant to imagine such a scenario, but didn't want to turn her down.

After those words he heard a thud. Judy slammed her fist on the steering wheel. "Alright, I've decided!"

Nick raised a puzzled brow.

She turned her head towards the fox. "I'm taking you to the movies this weekend!" Judy declared with a smirk and a glint in her eye.

Nick lowered his muzzle and glanced at her over the edge of his aviators. "You are? What is this, a date?" he teased her, waiting for her to blush.

But she didn't give him the satisfaction. "Not a date, you dumb fox! Just a couple of friends hanging out," she corrected him.

He raised a brow. "Really? So that means you're that good company, eh?"

Her smirk turned into a wide grin. "You won't find any finer!" the doe declared proudly.

*I can agree with that...* Nick thought.

At that point Judy's phone rang with an incoming text and the doe looked at the screen. "Oh, Will is free right now, we can go for lunch!"

Nick's mood dropped by ten points. Judy turned towards the fox. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you but I promised him that we'd go for lunch today. Could we-"

"Sure," he offered her a smile. "Go and have fun, in the meantime I'll deal with some stuff of mine."

Judy raised her ears. "You… you won't mind? I mean, most of the time _we_ eat lunches during our duty days," she waved her paw back and forth between them. "I always enjoy them and you too look that you like them, so I thought-"

He placed a paw on her head, effectively cutting her off. "Carrots, it's fine, really," he told her with a smile on his face and pain in his heart. "Go on and eat with Will. But I'm making dibs on you next time, okay?" the fox gave the bunny a wink.

Her ears flopped down, a thing that happened whenever she was emotionally moved, and a big smile appeared on her lips. She jumped up a bit and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Nick! You're the best!"

"Of course I am!" his tongue answered without any help of the brain. His arm reached for the door handle. "Since I'm not that far from my destination I'll just take a walk," he pointed a finger at her. "You'll be most likely eating at the usual place, right?"

The doe nodded.

"Then I'm off," he pulled off a quick salute with two fingers and jumped out.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" Judy called after him.

"Of course you will, Fluff! After all, I know where you work," he replied with a wink, closing the door behind him.

The bunny started the engine and drove away. Only after the car turned around a corner, Nick slumped against the nearest building's wall, holding a paw to his cheek. His mind was completely blank and all that worked right now was his body. And the body decided to put on a goofy smile and wag its tail like crazy after receiving such a gift from the bunny. Every part of him felt a wave of warmth that had nothing to do with Sahara Square's temperature. Instead, it came from the spot kissed by Judy, his cheek radiated a pleasant heat which felt like a miniature sun.

It took around five minutes before his mind finally came back online.

.

.

After arriving at the Zootopia General Hospital, Nick got to the mad scientist's den, knocked on the door and entered the office after hearing an invitation.

"Hey, doc. What's so important to drag me here in the middle-" he didn't get any further as two paws grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him down to the badger's level.

"I WAS WRONG!" Octavius half yelled, half sang into the fox's face.

Nick broke his hold and repeatedly slapped the side of his head, hoping to regain at least some of his hearing. "The hell?! When will you learn to talk like a normal mammal?!"

The badger waved his arms in an apologetic gesture. "Ah, sorry, sorry! I just got so excited aboutitandthoughtthat-"

With one paw grabbing his own skull, Nick pointed a finger from the other one at the doctor. "Slow. Down," the fox ordered.

"Yes! Right! Of course!" he did slow down, but still was as giddy as Clawhauser, if the feline got a backstage pass to a Gazelle concert. "But this is something completely outside of my calculations!" he clapped his paws together and hurried off to the laboratory. "Come on! You have to see this!"

Nick's ears stood up in alert. *Follow a mad doctor into his lab when he's _insanely_ excited about something? Uh-oh…* with his senses switched to an extra-careful mode, the fox went to the other room.

Pawsregmont was waiting by a microscope while a selection of samples in glass casings was laid on the table next to it.

"Is that…"

"It's you," the badger beamed at him, before waving a paw. "Well, not exactly _you_ , but a piece of you. And after doing some tests I've discovered several fascinating things!" he took one of the samples and put it under the microscope. "Following our last conversation on the properties of your new body I decided to analyse it more thoroughly."

"New body…" Nick muttered. "You make it sound as if I dumped the old one in a trash bin and got myself a new model."

"That is because your current self is so vastly different than before that it cannot be considered the same as before the mutation!"

At first Nick's eyes widened and then his brows furrowed. " _Mutation_? What the hell are you talking about?!"

The doctor simply pointed at the microscope and urged the fox to look.

Giving him a worried look, the fox leaned to the device. "This is the point when you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, can't you see?" the doctor replied.

"Imagine for a moment that I don't have a degree in biology, doc."

The badger's paws replaced the sample with another one. "How about now?"

Nick looked at the new portion of cells. "They… look a shade darker in some places…"

Octavius nodded vigorously. "Yes! That's because they've mutated into a different, more condensed form!"

Nick didn't like how the mammal kept repeating the word mutation and needed a clearer explanation. He straightened up and stared directly at the badger's face. "Doc, plain english, please. I don't have much time before my break ends."

"Oh, right!" Octavius corrected the glasses on his nose. "At first, I assumed that your body underwent devolution into an ancient, true predator form. However, the last test results had proved me wrong!" he indicated the present samples. "You see, I took each of these samples and subjected them to various external stimuli. The results were astonishing! Your cells tried to adapt to the situation I'd put them in!" he pointed at one portion of cells entrapped in glass. "These, I subjected to a temperature low enough to damage their cellular structure, simulating frost burns. They were damaged, but!" he raised a finger, a mad glint in his eye. "When I repeated the process after they regenerated, I had to lower the temperature more than before to receive the same result! Do you understand what this means?!"

Nick let out a sigh. "Humour me…"

"Your cells are adapting!" he explained while nudging the fox's chest with a finger. "After such a long exposure to that substance, your DNA was forced to change, hence I call it a mutation," his paw pointed at the other samples. "Heat, mechanical damage, viruses, toxins… you name it! When faced with a damaging factor your cells are reconfiguring their very structure to become more resistant to it!"

The fox's paws shot up. "Whoa! Hold up a second! Are you telling me I'm changing into some sort of a bio-engineered monster?!"

"Bah!" the doctor waved a paw dismissively with a snort. "Of course not! At least not now."

Nick ears fell down and eyes widened in panic. "What do you mean 'not now'?"

"This is a slow process and takes a lot of time. It's not some science fiction scenario when your body would suddenly become bullet proof, fire resistant or whatever. My theory is that after being exposed to some sort of injury or damage, your cells will adapt to be more resistant to it in the future. You could compare it to an enhanced immune system. For instance, if you get poisoned and manage to survive the toxin's effects, the next time you're exposed to the same substance, the effects won't be as severe."

"In other words, it's not immunity but rather... Well, like you said before, adaptation."

Octavius clapped his paws. "Exactly!"

"Tell me, is there a limit to this… phenomenon?"

"I can't say for sure. At this point only time will tell. Though I don't recommend burning yourself repeatedly to test it out, might be dangerous, painful and life threatening." The doctor grinned, rubbing at his chin while looking up at Nick. "Though if you do decide to try, would you mind offering your corpse to science, so that we cou-"

"I ain't dying just yet, doc. But thanks for thinking about my afterlife."

"Oh… if you change your mind, you now where to find me. Anyway!" the badger clapped his paws. "I have never been so excited about being wrong, this substance, the so called 'serum' is truly marvellous. After seeing the adaptation process of your cells, I am now almost certain that savagery and your devolution was just a side effect and not the original purpose for creating it!"

Nick flinched, hearing this assertion. "Original purpose? Could you elaborate a bit?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. My newest hypothesis is that someone wanted to create a drug that would alter the natural body structure and enhance it through mutating the targeted host into someone tougher, more resistant to elements and diseases."

"That sounds like some crazy, super soldier serum. We're talking about real life, not fiction, doc."

Octavius simply shrugged. "That's progress of science. We reattach cut limbs, transplant organs, even grow tissue artificially. We make discoveries every day, some of them bordering miracles, so I wouldn't be so quick to decide where is the border between fiction and reality here."

Nick raised his paws. "Okay, fine, you're the expert," he glanced at the samples again. "But this just raises more questions. If savagery wasn't the intention of the creator of this serum, then why did Bellweather use it the way she did? Or maybe she wasn't aware of the true purpose of the serum? But if that's the case, where did she get it from?" he rubbed his chin in thought. *Damn it! We need to find that lamb!*

.

.

"Judy, I… I wanted to ask you something," William scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at his girlfriend.

They were sitting at Joey's, the first choice of every copper when it came to dining. For simple reasons: cheap and tasty. Judy swallowed a bite of her meal and nodded.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Uh… you know, I realize that I'm not the most pro-active boyfriend out there, but I was hoping to change some things," the doe's ears perked up with curiosity at his statement.

It was true. During their time as a couple it was mostly Judy who took the 'first steps' in their relationship. First kiss, first snuggling on a couch, first stay over... With nothing happening of course, she was a proper bunny after all. Raised to remain pure until she was married, which was considered very conservative in Zootopia, but for rabbits it was very important. Apart from tradition there was one more, critical reason: _multiplying._ The stereotype of bunnies being constantly in heat and going at it whenever possible was unfair, but not too far from the truth. Rabbit biology was focused on producing as much offspring as possible and they had bodies adapted to such a purpose.

 _However_ , if allowed to reproduce without restraint, then overpopulation would quickly become a serious issue. To counter that, proper education was introduced. As a way of keeping a balance between the biological needs of rabbits and social responsibility, all young bucks and does were taught to restrain themselves until they would find one mate they would marry and stay faithful to for life. Additionally, all discovered attempts at mating outside marriage were chastised with great authority. While some, single cases, happened throughout the society, in general it was quite effective. In effect, bunny relationships were progressing rather slow, as both sides wanted to confirm without a doubt that they were going to unite themselves for life with a proper mammal.

Judy was also raised in this belief of one soulmate for life, on top of being rather shy when it came to relationship stuff and _especially_ nudity. Her cheeks would still heat up with the mere memory of what she saw at The Golden Hoof and The Mystic Spring Oasis. She already went a long way and was the one to initiate the more intimate things between them, most likely Zootopia's atmosphere rubbing off on her.

Not that William was completely passive. He took her to dates, offered flowers or small gifts without occasion and after being encouraged by Judy, he also started initiating physical contact. Judy considered him even more shy than her and was a bit happy about it. It felt good to have someone that understood what you were going through in a rather liberal city.

Still, what he proposed was a great surprise to her.

"I was thinking… of course if you don't mind, to… to move in together," he mumbled, staring at their table. His ears were flopped down and pressed at the back of his head.

Judy was speechless for a moment. What Will just said would be a huge step in their relationship. It would most likely take them down the road leading to engagement if they would find themselves compatible enough after sharing a home. Her mother taught her once that being with someone was one thing, but living with them was an entirely different matter. It was the biggest step a couple could take. While kissing and mating could bring pleasure to the body, sharing your most private life moments with another on daily basis was the true test of the soul and of the two mammal's shared love. Only through that, one could learn if someone could become your true soulmate.

The doe swallowed. She liked Will, a lot in fact. Over their time together she got to see his different side than just an officer. He was kind and cheerful when interacting with others and always a gentlemammal. What surprised her the most was the fact that he was a member of an amateur theater group and sometimes performed with them on the scene. She was laughing like crazy when she saw him in a role of a fanatic monk, who mistook a simple farm girl for his deity. But living together...

"As in… you moving in with me?"

Will caught her expression and put a paw on his mouth, but couldn't stop a chuckle. "Not really. I mean, given the size of your apartment, wouldn't it be better for _you_ to move in to _my_ place?"

Judy blinked. "Ah… yeah, you're right, but…"

The buck raised a paw to interrupt her. "No rush, Judy. It's just a proposition, the decision is entirely up to you. I just felt that after all this time maybe we could take it… a step further."

The grey bunny rubbed her neck. "I… can I think about this for a bit? It's a rather big thing to process," she glanced at him and relaxed considerably, seeing a smile on her boyfriend's face.

"Sure, take all the time you need," he reassured her and reached forward to squeeze her paw slightly.

.

.

After lunch, with Will going back to his designated area for patrols, Judy headed to her cruiser, only to find a uniformed fox in shades, sipping a cup of coffee with his back leaning against the tire.

"Nick? You're back already?" seeing her partner brightened up her mood and she was grateful for a distraction from the dilemma she had before her.

"Of course, Fluff. What would you do without me?" he lifted his sunglasses and sent her a wink.

"Probably a lot more work, as you're slowing me down, Slick," she shot back causing the fox to chuckle.

They both got into the vehicle and buckled up.

"So," Judy started the engine, "ready to talk to our next contact?"

Nick lifted his head and tapped the underside of his muzzle. "Let's see… Coffee? Check. Uniform? Check. Cute partner? Che-Hey! Careful with that fluffy paw of yours!" he laughed while dodging a punch from his friend.

"I'm warning you, foxy. You don't want to anger this bunny," she chirped with a smirk on her face.

"Do I? But your nose is so adorable when you get irritated. It twitches in such a cu-" this time her paw moved faster and the punch connected, shaking his drink holding arm. "Watch it! Coffee spill!" he said overdramatically, joggling the cup in his paw.

She rolled her eyes at his act, but did so with a barely contained smile. For her, there was something in Nick and his carefree attitude that always helped her relax and she was grateful for that. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed coming to work every morning and setting out with a new assignment with the sly fox by her side. Which is why she felt that she could ask him difficult questions like the one she had in her mind right now.

"Say, Nick," she muttered to the steering wheel. "What would you think if I'd ask you to move in together?"

It was that moment when their cruiser's dashboard gained a new, brown color when Nick spit the coffee he had in his mouth in a caffeine geyser. He let out a series of coughs and slammed his chest with a paw several times while Judy patted him on the back.

"A-are you alright?" she stammered with her ears drooping low and eyes filled with concern.

"You… you want to _kill_ me, Fluff?" he wheezed, fighting for a normal breath.

"Gosh, sorry…" the doe mumbled an apology as the fox managed to straighten up.

"This would be the first time a bunny killed a fox using nothing else but a joke…"

"Hey, I was serious! I mean…"

She went on with her explanation, but Nick didn't hear it. Instead, he was focused on the feeling of a ball of ice and fire that formed in his gut. It was both warming him up with hope and chilling with fear of being tricked. *Is she... _serious_? Where the hell did this come from?* If it would really would happen he could see his life coming to an end shortly. It was one thing to keep his paws off her during work, but being around her 24/7? He'd go insane. And that would lead to becoming savage and attacking the bunny. Not in a bloody fashion, the _other_ way…

"...and I know it's kind of stupid, after all we've been together for several months, but I'm still not sure so I wanted to know how you would react, faced with such a question."

Nick blinked, his brain connecting to the present again. "Huh? Sorry, I got lost in thoughts for a second there."

"I was talking about William, Nick! I don't know if I should accept his offer," she explained patiently, not commenting on his initial switching off.

It took a fraction of a nanosecond for the fox to slip through confusion to anger and finally putting on the grinning mask. "Soo… two bunnies in one apartment? Sounds like fluff overload if you ask me," he chuckled, winning the Intergalactical Most-Dishonest-Laugh-Of-All-Times Award on the spot. The instant he imagined Will and Judy living together, most of his mind was swallowed up by a raging inferno of anger. He studied the savagery issue enough to realise that it was a primal reaction of a male being territorial. Nick _knew_ it was ridiculous to act on this genetically modified impulse, but he couldn't help it. His instincts demanded from him to rip off the head of Judy's boyfriend.

"I'm asking you because you're my _friend!_ " she stared at him with a pleading expression. "I like Will," the doe was oblivious to the fact that she just stabbed Nick straight in the heart, "it's nice being together with him," now she twisted the blade, "but I don't know if I'm ready to take another step in our relationship…"

"Well…" the fox's ability of hiding his true feelings just climbed to new heights. "I can't make a decision for you, but you never know anything until you try, right?"

The doe banged her head at the steering wheel. "Gah! I know that! But I'm scared…" she mumbled at the end.

"Okay, let's do it like this," Nick offered. "Count every pro and con of moving in together. For instance, when talking about pros: rent cut in half, you'll have someone to do your laundry, wash the dishes and make breakfasts, right?"

Judy let out a sigh. "Nick… we're talking about moving into a _male's_ apartment _,_ not _a female's."_

The fox's eyes widened. "You're saying that you would dump those responsibilities on a girl? That's sexist, Carrots!" he huffed at his partner, while at the same time sending her a wink.

"You're welcome to do my laundry, Slick," she retorted with a snort, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. "And no, I meant that I can't imagine a guy having any idea how to do those things," she put out her tongue at him.

"Hey, I could wash your clothes, no problem," Nick shrugged. " Just need to find someone to teach me how to do it…" he muttered to himself, but loud enough for her to hear, drawing a chuckle from the bunny.

"Alright, wise guy and what would be the cons?"

*Having to see him everyday.* He snarled internally, but kept a smiling front. "Well, I'd say that the biggest thing would be the risk of multiplying, as you once said that you bunnies are good at it. And seriously, I'm too young to become an uncle!"

Judy slugged him in the arm while blushing at his suggestion. "Uh! Why does everything has to be about you, insufferable fox?"

"Well, that's because-"The radio interrupted him, relaying a message with Clawhauser's voice.

"To all units, we have a 10-90 at the Lemming Brothers branch in west Savannah Central, with possible 10-82. The suspect is a male raccoon, most likely armed."

Nick's head snapped towards the doe. "I know the place, it's two blocks from here!"

Judy grabbed the mic. "This is Wilde and Hopps, we'll be there in five," right after that she floored it and the cruiser jerked forward, speeding towards their target.

.

.

Once at the scene, both mammals jumped out of the cruiser and cautiously approached the main door, careful to avoid being seen through the large windows on the bank's wall. Two approaching cops wouldn't do any good for the mood of the criminal inside, so they kept themselves pressed to the wall, Judy being the vanguard, despite Nick's intense protests. He didn't argue because he thought her weak or incapable, no. She was no princess or damsel in distress. So far from being a fragile, helpless, and cute little bunny, that he even joked that she's probably a tigress in disguise.

The fox was torn between his fear of Judy getting hurt by being in the lead and his utmost respect for her determination and drive to exact justice first paw, not being pushed aside being considered small and vulnerable. Ultimately, he agreed being the rear guard of their duo, but still ready to jump in the moment he would deem that she was in too much danger to handle it alone.

 _Plus, with her in front, you get to see the flickering of that cute, little cottontail._ Sniggered a nasty little voice in his head. Nick shook off the implication made by the more primal part of his mind. Though, he had to reluctantly agree that it was also the more _honest_ part of him. At least in that particular matter.

*Oh, for heaven's sake! Snap out of it, Wilde!* he mentally scolded himself and refocused on approaching the door right beside his partner. His fluffy, cute…

*Bad fox! FOCUS!*

He barely noticed that they reached the wide door to the bank and that Judy stopped, crouching by the edge of the entrance, almost causing him to trip over her.

"See anything?" he whispered to drag his mind from a less than civilized track of thought regarding his friend.

The doe peeked through the door and quickly drew her head back. "One guy, a raccoon, just like Ben reported. Can't say if there's anyone else," she reported and took another peek. "Oh no."

Nick flinched. "What? What's going on?" he leaned over the top of the doe's head and also glanced inside. The scene in the lobby of the facility was like out of every movie where a bank robbery occurred. Numerous mammals lying on the floor on their stomachs, with paws or hooves over their heads while the perp in question was pacing back and forth along the wide counter with a gun in his paw. He was wearing a mask, which was effective only against camera footage, as any officer with strong sense of smell would recognize him instantly, face covered or not. Sure, he could use some scent hiding substances, but a trained nose wouldn't be fooled with cheap tricks. Unless he was a pro and had something more efficient than usual stuff circulating in the shadowed alleys of Zootopia. However, Nick knew from his experience that if you could get your paws on some military grade equipment, then even an elephant would have trouble in discerning your smell.

At the same time, he saw what got Judy so worried. Right by the counter, there was a young cougar with a protruding stomach, announcing the obvious fact of her pregnancy. She wasn't lying down, instead, with a pained expression, she was slowly hauling herself up to rest her back on the marble counter.

Unfortunately, the raccoon also saw her movement and both officers took a sharp intake of air when he rushed to her side while yelling. Judy could hear them even from behind the door, but also Nick, thanks to his enhanced senses.

"Oi! On the ground, now!" the perp bellowed at the helpless female.

"I… I'm sorry, I can't…" she half yelped, half gasped, cowering before the angry mammal.

"I said ON THE GROUND!" he roared and pointed the gun at her. She whimpered and covered her belly with both paws in a protective gesture.

"P-please… j-just let me sit… I can't-"

"SHUT IT!" the raccoon took a step forward and pressed the barrel of the firearm to her forehead.

Both officers wanted to jump in and stop him, but doing so right now would put the cougar in danger. They had to grit their teeth and wait for an opportune moment. Luckily, it came soon, when one of the hostages raised his head a bit and spoke to their captor.

"Sir, she's pregnant, can't you let her sit?" it was either very brave or very stupid, given that the armed perp seemed to have a rather short fuse. Still, it drove his attention from the girl and when he moved his gun to turn around, Nick and Judy didn't need any further encouragement.

"ZPD! FREEZE!" they busted open the door and aimed their tranq guns at the masked mammal. But what little luck they had on their side, instantly vaporized as the raccoon didn't waste time being surprised, but jumped back to the cougar and yanked the female backwards, hiding behind her while keeping his gun pointed at her side.

"Stay back!"

Judy clicked her tongue in frustration and Nick let out a low growl.

"Drop your weapon and surrender! In a moment, the place will be flooded with police!" the doe yelled.

"Not a chance bunny-girl! _You_ drop _your_ weapons or the lass is gonna' get it!" he accentuated his words by nudging the pregnant cougar with his firearm, eliciting a small squeal from her. The feline eyes were wide from panic and begged for rescue.

The duo hesitated.

Nick did some quick calculations in his head and none of the scenarios involving using force left the girl unharmed. That left only more underhanded tactics, but it still was risky. At that moment, he heard his partner's voice.

"Alright, we'll place our guns on the floor," she said while holding up one of her paws in a calming gesture.

"Carrots!" the fox hissed with the corner of his mouth.

"Do it, Nick!" she ordered him. Glancing sideways, Nick could tell that she too wasn't happy with such a turn of events, but decided to play along to not endanger the hostage.

With a stifled growl, he listened and they both, very slowly, placed their weapons on the floor.

The raccoon nodded at their obedience. "Now kick them here."

They complied and both tranq guns ended up near the perp's hindpaws.

"Sir," Judy spoke to Nick's and the raccoon's surprise. "Can we make a deal? Please let her go and you can take us in exchange."

As much as the fox hated the idea of letting Judy being kept at gunpoint by some crook, he couldn't argue the importance of the pregnant female's safety. Also, even if the guy would want to restrain him in any way, Nick was certain that with his savage strength he could bust out from almost any binding.

The little eyes visible from behind the mask jumped from one officer to another before he reached a decision.

"Cuffs. Take 'em out."

Nick cast the slightest glance at his partner, laced with a question. Judy nodded her head a fraction of an inch. Both pulled their pawcuffs out as ordered.

"Okay, _cutie pie_ , cuff your foxy pal," Nick held back a gasp at these words and didn't dare to look at the doe's expression. He wasn't given a choice in that matter, as she turned towards him and held up the open cuffs in front of her. To Judy's credit, only her twitching nose betrayed her annoyance. She had a determined gaze locked with his eyes as she lifted the pawcuffs a bit, indicating for him to give her his paws. He obeyed and she closed the metal rings around his wrists with a click.

"Good. Now you cuff her."

Judy raised her paws, but the raccoon interrupted them. "Uh-uh, paws _behind_ your back, sweetie."

At this point, Nick seriously considered ripping open the throat of the masked mammal.

Judy's voice brought him back from the world of bloody visions he saw in his mind. "Nick," she was standing with her back to him and paws kept together for the fox to cuff her. He did so, albeit with great effort to not show his emotions on the outside.

"Okay," said the raccoon and stood beside the cougar with his gun still pointing at her. "Now, she can go and _you_ come over here," he shoved the girl and she stumbled forward and would've fallen on the floor if not for Nick, as he lunged forward and kept her up. She would be too heavy for a normal fox, due to their size difference and the pregnancy, but this wasn't the case with savage Nick. However, this action didn't please the criminal, as he levelled his gun at them with worrying speed.

"HEY! Who said you can jump like that?!" he roared in an angry outburst.

"She could hurt herself," Nick replied as calm as he could, trying to defuse the situation.

The perp grit his teeth. "Get out! Both of you! The rabbit stays."

Both officers' eyes widened a bit at his words. Their reaction caused the raccoon to let out a chuckle that sounded like a rusty rattle. "You thought that I'll trust a _fox,_ even if he's cuffed?"

The vulpine froze in place, his paws refusing to move. Another inner battle for control taking place in his mind.

"Nick," once again, the voice of his beloved bunny brought him back to senses. "It's okay, just go with her," she smiled reassuringly, pouring soothing balsam over his heart. Still, he wanted to argue, he wanted to stay, he wanted to dismember the dirty, little miscreant piece by piece. And he knew that he couldn't. Judy placed her trust in him and right now tasked the fox with getting the future mother to safety. Nick nodded and turned to the exit, assisting the cougar on their way there.

Just before the door, he cast one last glance over his shoulder to see Judy approaching the raccoon.

Once outside, he hurried towards their cruiser as fast as the girl's state allowed it. The fox helped her sit down behind the massive car and asked to wait for an ambulance to arrive. It was standard procedure for a team of paramedics to arrive at a crime scene involving hostages.

He turned towards the bank again. *Now… I'm going to have a few words with a certain raccoon…* he moved his paws only to hear a metallic _clink._ Nick glanced down at the pawcuffs, as if he's seen them for the first time.

The resistance of the material angered him and he snarled, clenching his fists and flexing the muscles in his arms, ready to break the cuffs if necessary. His pupils shrank and turned into vertical slits while his heartbeat accelerated. The cuffs' links strained from the fox's savage strength. If metal could make any sound, then the material around Nick's wrists would be screaming in agony.

At that moment, his ears picked up a ZPD siren sound down the street which was growing  
closer.

Clicking his tongue, Nick leaned his back against the huge wheel of the cruiser and focused on steadying his breathing. With eyes closed and muscles relaxed, the fox took control of the savagery inside and once he opened his eyes again they were perfectly normal. He decided that the best course of action would be to wait for one of the fellow officers to uncuff him.

And they arrived minutes later in at least a dozen cruisers, Chief Bogo personally leading the operation. The imposing figure of the buffalo approached the vehicle and he folded his massive arms, eyeing the cuffed fox.

"Alright," he rumbled with a frown on his face, "this should be good."

.

.

After making sure that the cougar received full attention of paramedics, Nick gave his boss a brief summary of what happened and why exactly he was cuffed by his partner. He could tell by the buffalo's expression that he wasn't happy about what he heard, but before he could comment they were interrupted.

"Chief!" A small figure was running in their direction and at this sight, Nick forced his predator instinct, which demanded to eliminate the competition for the female of his choosing, to stop from trying to jump at the buck and rip him to pieces.

William skidded to a stop right by the buffalo's leg. "Where is she?!"

"Twicks, tone it down or I'll have you removed." Bogo stated in a calm voice, fully intent on realizing his threat if his officer would disobey.

"Ugh…" A scowl formed on Will's face, but he didn't argue with his superior. Instead, he turned his head and noticed Nick. And the rabbit's irritation switched to the fox.

"Wilde! You were with her, how could you let this happen?!" he snarled at him.

Hearing the accusation, Nick had to hold back a growl as his fingers twitched. "Excuse me?" he replied with a dangerously calm and low voice. The fox was looking down on the bunny that approached him. Several bloody scenarios flashed through his mind, but he suppressed them all, though with some trouble.

Will poked Nick's chest with a finger. "She was with you! Why didn't you stop her from going in there?!" His voice rose to a shout. "I swear, Wilde, if anything happens to her I'll-"

He couldn't finish, as Nick had enough and his paw shot forward, grabbing the rabbit officer by the collar of his shirt. With one, strong yank he pulled the surprised mammal to his face. "You'll _what? Do you think I'm not worried for my partner even more than you?_ " He demanded from him with his upper lip curled upward, showing his usually hidden fangs. *Give me one reason Twicks, just _one_ little reason!* The rabbit's eyes widened at this display of hostility, him not being aware that he was a hair's breadth from a gruesome death.

"ENOUGH!" Bogo boomed at them from above and the buffalo's powerful arms forced the two officers apart. "I HAVE ENOUGH CRAP TO DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T NEED TWO MORONS TO WORSEN THE SITUATION, SO GET-"

"Chief!" Wolford's voice cut through the loud sermon and all three mammals snapped their heads to the wolf. "We got visual on the guy!"

Two arguing males temporarily forgotten, Bogo rushed to the wolf SWAT officer, who had a laptop opened on the hood of one of the cruisers. The rest of his team was stationed on the rooftops of nearby buildings which offered a good view through the bank windows. The computer showed the feed from a camera of one of his squadmates. There was the raccoon, apparently in a heated discussion with the cuffed bunny who was standing right in front of him, her paws still cuffed behind her. He was waving his gun and pacing back and forth, causing Judy to be in the line of fire every now and then.

"Snipers?" The buffalo posed a short question, his eyes now fixed on the criminal hiding behind Judy.

"Ready, sir. Though they don't have a clear shot right now."

Bogo let out a grunt of approval. ZPD had various nonlethal weapons at their disposal, heavily modified military grade sniper rifles being one of them. These weapons were adapted in a way that allowed them to fire tranquilizing darts at great distance and with unmatched accuracy. And now three ZPD SWAT snipers were only waiting for the order to drop the perp in their sights.

The buffalo weighed his options and finally reached a decision. "All right tell the-"

His words were interrupted by a gunshot that rang from inside the building. The video showed that the perp fired his weapon on the ground between Judy's hindpaws.

" _WILDE_!" The last word was a roar that was a mix of shock and anger. The police chief directed it towards the fox who jumped over the hood of the nearest cruiser and beelined towards the building's entrance in a blur. He slowed down at the door, holding back his urge to rush forward mindlessly and kill the mammal threatening his partner. Doing so could only put Judy in more danger. Therefore, he had to play it more carefully. The fox opened the door and casually walked inside, ignoring the furious screams of his boss behind him. Once in the lobby, Nick called out to the raccoon, who stood with Judy by the counter.

"Hey! I'm only here to talk."

The masked mammal immediately spun the bunny around and hid behind her. He pulled out a knife from his belt with his free paw and got his arm around her neck, pressing the blade to her throat. The other paw kept the firearm's barrel at the back of Judy's head.

"Stay back!" he ordered. Nick obeyed, stopping 20 feet from the two mammals, both paws in the air to show that he wasn't armed. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of aviators, were glued to the raccoon, scanning his body to find the slightest hint of his muscles moving. And the rest of his savage senses provided a lot of other information as well. Ears were picking up the sound of grinding teeth and accelerated breathing, his nose could feel the anxiety and stress pouring off this mammal through his odor. But the most important part were the raccoon's eyes. Nick could tell that he was facing someone who was on a brink of panic and the fox could use this to his advantage by pushing him a little bit further.

"Nick? What are you doing?!" Judy hissed, feeling the rising urge to kick some sense into her partner, but stayed still as to not further aggravate the twitchy criminal.

"I'm here as a negotiator," the fox stated in a perfectly calm manner and Judy's nose twitched. Her instincts told her that his calm was _too_ perfect to be real. Something else must've been stirring beneath that stoic exterior.

The masked predator licked his lips nervously. "Oh… oh yeah? Okay, _fox,_ " he adjusted the gun's position, so now it was pressed at Judy's cheek. Even in such a situation, the bunny noticed how Nick's fingers flinched. "Here's what I wan-"

"I'm not going to listen to your crap," the vulpine cut in sharply, a fierce tone crawling into his voice. "I'm here to lay down _my_ terms."

The perp blinked in confusion, not exactly comprehending what he just heard. "Huh?"

Nick took a step forward. "You will release her and surrender yourself. _Now._ " He made another step forward as his paw reached to his glasses and slowly took them off. His facial features instantly readjusted from calm and collected to a twisted grimace of anger. Judy could barely contain the gasp in her throat that threatened to come out as both she and the perp stared straight into a pair of savage, vertical slit eyes.

"...Or I will snap your neck like a _twig,_ " the fox snarled with a low voice that perfectly matched the threat.

The two smaller mammals before him felt a shiver that crawled down their spines when they were suddenly faced with the fierce gaze and the menace behind Nick's words. It was a shocking experience to Judy, as she would never have imagined her partner being capable of putting on such an expression. Even when she recalled their hustle in the Natural History museum almost a year ago, where Nick pulled off a _very_ good act when he faked being a savage animal, she didn't feel so much pressure and power that was overflowing her now. Sure, there was a twinge of fear in her back then, as he really looked the part, but nothing like this. He was practically emanating a killing intent that caused her to tremble involuntarily. She felt like her ancestors would, when faced with an approaching predator. The feeling worried her.

This wasn't the Nick she knew and liked, despite his occasional childish behavior.

But it wasn't the time and place for such thoughts, as the raccoon behind her let out a shrill yelp, his survival instinct reprioritizing potential dangers, placing the fox on the very top of the list. His arm moved and he pointed the gun at the vulpine.

Judy didn't hesitate for a moment and jerked her head backwards, hitting the criminal straight in the nose and making him loosen the grip on the doe's neck. Judy lost her balance and dropped forward, landing on the ground, not able to use her paws cuffed behind her to stop the fall.

Pain and anger overcame the fear the masked predator was feeling and with a growl he leveled the gun at the doe's head again.

"You bit-"

He never finished his sentence.

Nick covered the distance between them in an instant and his paw grabbed the raccoon's face with one paw. Following up on his swift motion, the fox pushed forward and down, smashing the back of his captive's head at the ground. The impact was enough to knock him out cold.

Nick's emotions were raging just beneath his face which was now contorted in fury. If not for the years of practice in faking and controlling his feelings plus the exhausting training of his savage state, he'd easily fly into a mindless rage and turn the mammal under his paws into a shredded pile of meat. Instead, thanks to his trained iron will, the fox held back the howling beast within him and didn't use his full strength on the perp, else his head would crack open like a watermelon. Still, seeing him keeping Judy at gunpoint was enough for him to rush forward, disregarding the standard procedures and risking Bogo's deafening sermon. It was due to his thinking process being dominated by one thought:

 _Nobody harms my Carrots!_

Yet now the situation was under control, so Nick flipped the unconscious perp over and quickly cuffed his paws behind his back, just like the raccoon had done with Judy.

And the bunny in question was now fuming with anger, ears held straight up. "Nick! What were you thinking?!" She managed to get up to her knees and faced her partner. "Do you have any idea how reckless-"

Her voice froze, trapped in her throat, when Nick dropped to his knees before her and threw his arms around her smaller frame, pulling the bunny into an embrace. He placed his muzzle on her back and kept still like that, paws pressing her body to his chest.

"N-nick?" The bunny stammered, shocked by what the fox did. She already felt a blush washing over her cheeks while she was trying to process Nick's intentions.

"Don't you ever do this to me again," he whispered only for her to hear. Judy's ears flopped down. Never before had she heard so much care in his voice. And the way his paws were squeezing around her body… It didn't feel like a hug from a friend, but rather an embrace from someone much closer and more caring. Nick was her best friend and a partner and she'd be willing to protect him, but this hug... this felt like something _more._ Did she mean something more to him? But before she was able to dwell deeper into that line of thought, the fox stood up and turned back to the raccoon.

"Now, I'm assuming that he has the keys to your cuffs, hm?" Like by the touch of a magic wand, Nick's voice instantly returned to his usual suave tune, as if their embrace never happened. "Seriously, if I'd known before that you are so willing to get cuffed then maybe-" He found the keys in the unconscious mammal's pocket and turned around to face an angry, half-lidded gaze of a bunny.

" _What's. With. Those. Eyes."_ If her paws were free, she would undoubtedly grab his head so he wouldn't be able to look away. "You look like a _savage,_ Nick _!_ "

He chuckled. "Do I?"

"Nick!" she huffed at him.

Nick put a finger to his chin and gazed up in a theatrical way, as if pondering on something. "Savage, savage… What's a _savage?_ Ow!" This reply earned him a kick to the side of his shin. Meanwhile, several SWAT officers rushed into the building and after quick scan of the surroundings, approached the knocked-out raccoon.

Nick kept his cool placing the sunglasses back on his muzzle, as he was prepared for a possibility that his savage eyes might be discovered by the bunny. That's why he had countermeasures ready. But now wasn't the proper moment to explain things to Judy, which is why he leaned slightly to her and whispered, "Later, in the car."

Before she could say anything, a brown blur hit her and held in an embrace. "Judy! I'm so glad that you're okay!" William squeezed her tightly in his arms and since the doe's attention was now focused on her boyfriend, she didn't notice a momentary scowl on Nick's face. A rare crack in his usually unbreakable mask.

They didn't have the time to continue their conversation as a shadow covered the three of them when a massive figure appeared behind Nick.

" _Wilde,_ " snarled a low voice above their heads, promising an incoming thunderstorm.

Nick put on a big grin. "Yes, Satan?" He turned around to face chief Bogo. "Oh! Sorry, sir. I thought it was someone else," the fox quipped at his boss.

Judy groaned, expecting to go deaf from the sermon her partner was about to receive, but fate was merciful to her, as by some miracle, chief managed to hold back his emotions. An impressive feat, given that he looked like someone who should have had steam coming out of his ears.

" _Both_ of you, a report. _Today._ Tomorrow, my office. First thing in the morning." And that was it. In a way, it seemed worse, as Judy was certain that the real storm will occur tomorrow. And when postponed, things like this only grew larger.

The police chief turned around and strolled away, in the direction of his cruiser.

"Well, that went smoothly," Nick unwrapped a pawpsickle he got from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "I'll be waiting in the car, Carrots. Come once you're done with snuggling," he said, departing to their own ride and waving a paw over his shoulder, while swallowing his anger.

William pulled away and stared at Judy with a weak smile, his ears flopped down.

"Judy, I'm so glad that you're safe. I can't say that your partner was right to rush forward like he did, but I'm happy that you're not harmed."

The buck once again pulled Judy into his embrace and held her tightly in his arms.

"You're the most important girl in the world for me, Judy," he whispered right next to her ear, making the doe blush slightly at this confession.

The fox's ears flickered, even though he already covered some distance.

On this rare occasion, Nick was grateful for his enhanced sense of hearing. And the words that came from the buck's mouth caught the attention of the very sensitive conmammal's instincts, making all of them go off at once. Every single alarm bell in his mind rang out as loud as possible, warning the fox about a fact of vital importance.

Mr Perfect Boyfriend had just told a big, fat _lie_.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone,**

 **First of all, allow me to apologize for the long update time. I won't make any excuses, it's all on me. Sorry.**

 **.**

 **My special thanks again to Cimar for helping me with editing and making this story make more sense than in the first draft. ;P**

 **Please remember to look at his stories if you enjoy a good read.**

 **.**

 **I need to also apologize for one more thing, as I said earlier that some things are going to happen in this chapter, but that had to be postponed for later. Why? Because while it was in the original draft, the editing and rewriting turned the chapter into such a monster that I had to cut it into THREE parts. Therefore, some events will happen in later chapters, sorry about that.**

 **By the way, I have also YOU (some readers) to blame for expanding this story! When I asked for an idea for a character to join the ranks of the organization I was thinking of adding just one. However, I liked the suggestions so much that I'm going to add ALL of them and even came up with few scenes that will allow them to shine a bit. So yeah, it's going to be bigger than I thought. ;P**

 **.**

 **As for the references in the last chapter, yes it was from Ace Ventura. :)**

.

 **Moving on to some of your reviews:**

 **GUNSLINGER99 – well, maybe… maybe not… It all depends on Nick. ;)**

 **PapaNickWildeZPD – why would he bother with asking someone else to do it? :)**

 **Fireflame159 – Sorry to do this to you, but there are few others planned in the future. So be ready for-**

 **Fireflame159 - …more. ;)**

 **Dagonn – me too, but sadly I had to postpone his entrance. :(**

 **Whisper – resilent doesn't mean indestructible. It will make more sense in further chapters. As to 'what's the lie?' it will be answered more clearly in this chapter. And the organization will be part of Wilde Heart, though they are complex enough to have a story of their own.**

 **Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow – the throat? That's almost instantaneous, why rush it? :D**

 **FelisOnca – I make plans for some events, but sometimes my characters tend to do stuff on their own and I'm forced to follow them.**

 **And thank you so much for all of your reactions, reviews, follows and favs! It makes me smile when I think that I can write more for you :) Thank you!**

.

 **Moving on!**

 **Chapter 36**

Right after getting out of the bank Nick beelined towards their cruiser, though he was cautious to avoid getting entangled with the ER team that would usually perform a standard check up on officers caught up in such a situation. He wanted to be spared this procedure as he had something far more important on his mind.

 _William lied to Judy._

 _Judy is not the most important girl for him._

*If that's the case then-*

A sudden slap to the back successfully disrupted his train of thought. "Congrats, Wilde!" boomed a friendly voice behind him. Nick recognized the speaker right away and groaned internally that his analysis of Judy's boyfriend would be delayed.

"What's the occasion, SWEET Pup?" Nick replied while turning around. He was greeted by the sight of few members of the ZPD SWAT team, along with several other officers. The one who slapped him was Wolford, now in full tactical gear with a big S.W.A.T. sign on his vest. The wolf gave Nick a wide grin. He already got used to the nickname invented by the fox, though at first, he was a bit annoyed with it.

Nick came up with it as soon as he learned that the canine was a member of the SWAT team. He argued that the name was wrong as he never before saw such a cute bunch of kids and that Wolford should be called 'SWEET Pup' instead. The fox was a bit excused by the fact that the wolf was the youngest member of the team at 24 years of age. Also, the other factor was seeing Wolford earlier in a cake shop, the canine devouring a rather large serving of ice cream. Almost the entirety of Precinct One knew that the wolf had a serious case of a sweet fang, which was hard to believe at first, as he had a lean and muscular body. The reasons for that were rigorous physical requirements for an officer to be a member of SWAT and the more important one was his _girlfriend._

Alicia Lees was the ZPD's spokesmammal and communicated with the media regarding most of the cases conducted by Precinct One, with only a few minor exceptions when Chief Bogo would instead be involved. She was a career driven 22-year-old she-wolf with perfectly groomed, brown fur and piercing amber eyes. Her slim frame was the target of longing stares of all the male wolf officers in the ZPD, an effect earned by many hours spent in the Precinct's gym, as Alicia was training almost as hard as SWAT members to keep herself fit. She had also made it clear at the beginning of her time in the ZPD that she found unfit mammals completely unattractive.

Adding her sharp intellect and conversational skills that outclassed any reporter, she was a complete package. Delgato and McHorn occasionally teased their wolf friend about how surreal their relationship looked. The lion suggested that maybe Wolford was blackmailing her, while the rhino voted for the scenario that she dated the wolf out of pity.

All in good humor, of course.

Therefore, Wolford trained like crazy and was probably the only officer to spend more time in the gym than Judy Hopps, a feat that was impressive by itself. Alicia was also responsible for Wolford accepting the new nickname. It was info provided by Clawhauser, as he has seen the couple passing by the reception one day, the wolf complaining about Nick's idea.

"I mean, I'm an adult wolf! 'Pup' is a derogatory term!" he complained with a grumpy expression and paws in the pockets of his navy pants. "And I know that I like sweet things, but-"

"You're overthinking this," Alicia said in a calm manner while her eyes scanned the file of the case she was going to comment on during that afternoon's press conference. Her attire consisted of a neatly pressed, blue jacket with ZPD emblems on both shoulders, along with an identically colored knee-long skirt.

"But-"

She took a quick step forward and turned around to stand right in front of him. "I don't mind it, as long as you're _my_ 'sweet pup'," she accentuated her words with a quick kiss to the wolf's nose. "Alright?"

Alicia gave him a mischievous look and headed towards the elevators. The female wolf sauntered away, giving her hips an additional swivel, that caused a nearby wolf officer to walk into a wall due to his staring.

According to Clawhauser, Wolford just stood there, paralyzed, for good two minutes with his mouth agape.

After that, he never minded being called SWEET Pup again.

And now he was grinning down on the uniformed fox. Behind him stood McHorn, Delgato and Snarlov, all geared up as well. The group shared the wolf's cheerful attitude, which was visible on their smiling faces. Nick had to hand it to the bigger mammals, they were decent guys, apparently not bothered by the fact that he's a fox. It was a strange experience for Nick, as wherever he went, mammals used to give him suspicious and cautious stares, sometimes even adding some distance between them on a sidewalk. When he joined the ZPD, he received similar, distrusting stares, but after his first week off duty with Judy things had drastically changed. He was truly surprised by the sudden turn, but the doe explained to him that this was a standard practice for all fresh recruits. A newcomer to the family, which the officers always consider themselves, would be carefully watched and evaluated. After he or she would prove that they're not a nuisance, but a real addition to the force, they would become a real member of the family and worth of complete trust as a fellow officer. Due to that attitude, all police officers were a pretty close knit bunch and would always have your back, whether it was out in the streets against perps or in the office, facing Bogo.

Of course with the exception of making silly jokes.

Nick got the same treatment and after a bit of a cold first week, he was welcomed in the precinct with a smile and friendly waves, like any other officer. Well, except for Clawhauser, who smiled to pretty much everyone. His achievements in the first week earned him additional points. He learned later, that after they stopped the small gang that lured mammals into alleyways to rob them, using the bloody shirt bait, Delgato and Snarlov had to pick up Wolford from the floor where he was practically rolling with laughter.

Since then, nothing stopped them from interacting and joking with Nick at every possible opportunity.

"You get to save the hostages with Hopps, no one's injured _and_ manage to piss off Chief at the same time, bravo!" the lion sniggered.

Nick's mouth formed a grin as he looked up at them. "Gee, thanks guys. Next time I'll let you all have the chance to get some of chief's love."

The bigger officers surrounding the fox burst out with laughter.

"Nah, I'm good," Snarlov waved his paw.

"Oh yeah? Maybe that's because you already had an earful from Bogo for showing in the bullpen with a coffee coloured tie!" the wolf pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Hey, not my fault that McHorn's coffee mug is barrel sized!"

"Wait, what were you doing with his mug?" Nick chimed in, actually interested.

The rhino in question wrapped his arm around the bear's neck and gave him a noogie. "I tried to drown him in it!" he laughed when Snarlov struggled in the rhino's grasp.

"Hey, timeout, timeout!" the bear tapped his friend on the arm.

Nick looked at them with a raised brow and an amused expression. "So this is what they call a bromance, huh?"

"Stuff it, Wilde!" the bear snapped back with a shadow of a smile, while Wolford and Delgato roared with laughter

The fox just shrugged. "Aww, didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret, my bad. I'll leave you to your cuddling then. See ya!" he waved a paw at the group and once again headed for his cruiser.

"Don't be a stranger!" the wolf called out after him in a cheerful voice.

Nick waved his paw above his head and walked on.

.

.

The fox finally managed to get to their vehicle and climb up to the seat, slamming the door behind him. His partner would be here soon, so he had no time to waste. Nick pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

After a few seconds a sleepy voice answered the call. "Yeeaaah?" a female said through a yawn.

"Rise and shine, night freak. I need information," he said hastily.

"Guh… can't it wait? I just pulled off an all-nighteeeeer," she yawned again.

" _It can't_!" Nick almost barked into the phone, "I need everything you can find on a guy named William Twicks, if that's even his real name."

The tone of voice he used caused the mammal on the other end of the conversation to click her tongue. "Whoa, fired up, aren't ya'? Alright, alriiight…" the female let out a sigh. "Just give me some time, kay? Plus a little extra to make my brain runnin' again…"

The fox cast a glance at the bank entrance, where Judy stood, her paws finally free and a brown furred arm wrapped around her waist. William was right beside her, leading her to paramedics for a check-up. Nick's paw clenched into a fist.

"Yo! You there, Wilde?"

"Yeah…" the fox muttered to the phone. "Tell me, any update on the three from the alley?" he directed the conversation to a different direction. Earlier, he tasked his informant with monitoring the state of three thugs he beat up after switching to a savage fox.

"Nah, still unconscious, all of 'em. Their condition is stable, though. Cripes, after going blue you really learned how to throw a punch, eh?"

Nick ignored her comment. "What about the goat?"

A yawn. "Released."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise. "How? Wasn't he hospitalized?"

"Dunno', Nick. The blues questioned him aaaaand," she yawned again. "Sorry, shortly after he left against medical advice."

The fox bit on his thumb. "Alright, thanks for the info," he ended the call and put the cellphone into his pocket while taking out a different item. *Carrots will be here shortly, so I need to prepare.* As he did so, in his head Nick went over the things he heard from Honey. He was relieved to hear that those three weren't in a life-threatening condition. After all, he barely remembered what happened during his savage outburst and it worried him in two ways. One, that meant he was totally out of control whenever the savagery took over and that was really bad. Two, he had chunks of his memory missing and he didn't like that any more than reason one. He has grown accustomed to the fact that everything was stored in his mind, regardless of whether he wanted it or not. Having blank pages in his memory was greatly disturbing to the fox.

The other thing was dealing with Basker. That old bastard was roaming the streets again and now he had knowledge about Nick's wild behavior. However, Nick was rather calm about this. Given the character of the goat, he won't go straight to the police and spill everything...no. He would think of an opportunity to use this as a bargaining chip at one point or another. Therefore, the fox decided to wait for the goat to make his move and then he could respond appropriately.

For now, he had a far more serious issue at the moment.

One called _William Twicks_.

Nick's paws twitched at the mere thought of that name. He could feel his heartbeat increasing and blood pumping faster through his veins. Fangs were itching to bite.

 _He is a liar!_

 _He lied to her!_

 _He will hurt her!_

Then another thought entered his mind.

 _Kill him._

Nick's eyes grew wide open and he shook his head frantically. *No! Nothing of that sort!* He slapped his forehead with an open palm. A bundle of images from the distant past tried to flood his mind. Blueprints of buildings, personnel files, medical charts... *Stop thinking like this! _Good fox_ , remember? She said you're a good fox!* Nick slumped in his seat, burdened with the serum's mental effects and his undisclosed longing for Judy.

And said object of his longing just waved goodbye to the medics and had started heading for their cruiser.

Nick closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. His fingers squeezed the item in his paw. He would only get one shot at this, if he screws up, then she'll learn about everything. Everything was riding on his acting skill and her ability to link facts and looking through his lies.

* _Alea iacta est_. Eh, buddy? Give it your best shot.* The fox encouraged himself. He only wished that he could sound more convincing to his mind. But even more he wished that he wouldn't have to fool her in the first place. A lie has never weighed so much on his conscience than it had at that moment.

There was a click on the driver's side and the door swung open. A second later a grey bunny in uniform hopped onto the seat. She slammed the door close and gave him a smile.

"Hey, partner!" she chirped enthusiastically.

"Hey," he replied, already not liking how the doe sounded.

"We caught the bad guy and nobody got hurt, I call it a success!" she went on in the exact same voice.

"Well, the raccoon will probably have a bruise, but apart from that… you're 100% right," he tried to joke, but wasn't fully into it.

"Yup. So," she beamed at him, a friendly smile that loved the whole world not leaving her face. "Now you're going to tell me _everything_."

Nick groaned internally at the sight of her cheerful face. He was aware that under this happy exterior lay a ferocious bunny that would sprawl him over the ground if he wouldn't play along. She reminded him of an unsprung trap, just waiting for a foolish misstep on his part. A trap with bunny ears, fluffy tail and cute…

 _Stop_.

"Okay," he put on a grin. "When I was six, I met this girl at a playground and-"

"Niick," she sang with the tiniest suggestion of a warning in it.

"Well, you have to give me a hint, Carrots. How else would I know what you would like to hear?" the fox leaned slightly to her, his trademark smirk present on his face.

Her answer was a paw shooting forward and snatching the sunglasses from his muzzle. She saw a pair of normal, round pupils staring back at her.

"Looking for a savage, Fluff?" he chuckled. "Well, here he is," he produced a small, figure eight-shaped container. "It's called contact lenses, sweetheart."

It was easy to say it, but this was Judy Hopps, so mere words wouldn't convince her.

She slightly narrowed her eyes and moved her gaze from the container to him. "Show me."

Nick nodded and opened one of the lids, presenting one of the mentioned lenses, floating in transparent liquid.

"Great stuff for Halloween, but I'd imagine that they could pull them off the market after the Missing Mammals case," he closed to container.

Her smile returned. "Why are you lying to me Nick?" she said with a dangerously happy voice.

" _Moi_?" he managed to reply without flinching. "You hurt my feelings, Fluff."

She slightly shook her head, not taking her eyes off him. "When you growled at that raccoon, the feeling I had then, it reminded me of something. Do you know what?"

Nick shrugged. "Enlighten me, Carrots."

"That time at the Natural History museum," she stated. "When we hustled Bellweather."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Today, you were giving off a vibe very similar to the one from back then."

The fox placed a paw on his chest. "Why thank you! I did my best to be as convincing as possible."

Judy continued, brushing off his comment. "But after a moment of thought I realized that it felt more like something else we've encountered."

He raised a brow. "Which is?"

Judy's glare shot straight through him. " _Manchas_."

Nick cursed in his mind. He hoped that she wouldn't compare these two events.

"He was turned into a savage and really tried to kill us. It was _frightening_ , Nick. We could've died then...and…" her gaze dropped down a bit. "I felt that same fear today as well…"

Nick felt as if his heart was suddenly dipped in a pool of freezing cold water.

 _Scared._

She was afraid of him. The only girl in the world who could see past his mask, the one he loved so much that it ached…she was afraid. All the plans he had for this conversation, all schemes and possible excuses, all of it crumbled into ruin. Right now he wanted to hug her, he wanted to hold this beautiful bunny in his arms and assure her that everything is alright, that he would never hurt her…

And yet he couldn't. The fear of a possibility that she would flinch away from his touch turned him into a motionless statue. Just thinking about a second female walking away from him was almost enough to make his weathered heart crack. He knew that it was borderline irrational to be controlled by fear to this extent, but…what would happen to him if he lost her?

 _…_ _could have died…_

His lips moved automatically, before he could even form any strategy for what he should say. "Judy I… I was angry…" he muttered, staring straight ahead through the windshield of their car. " _Very_ angry…" his heart thumped like crazy in his chest.

"Nick?" Judy asked quietly, greatly surprised by her partner's voice. It was the one he used when his heart opened up like on the sky tram's long ago and yet, it sounded softer than ever before. That and the fact that he said her first name.

 _He never used her first name._

"He held you as a hostage, he pointed a gun at you…" Nick wasn't fully aware of this, but his paw, which was resting on the seat next to him, clenched its fingers, dragging claws over the material. "He pointed a _gun_ at you…" he repeated.

Judy realized that her partner was in a strange state. His words were _raw,_ untouched by his slick mind, but filled purely with emotion. And was that…his heartbeat? Rabbits possessed a very keen sense of hearing, which could be somewhat impaired by loud background noise, but in this enclosed, quiet space…

She could hear the faint sound of his heart beating madly in his chest.

"You're my partner Carrots, my friend, my _best friend..._ " his voice faltered for a moment. "I joined the ZPD to help you, to be there if you needed help, to _protect_ you…" another pause. "What's the point if I can't do that?!" his paws clenched tighter and Judy heard the tearing sound of the material under his claws. "I was _so angry_ …" he whispered.

And he was so lost in thought that he almost jerked back when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Nick snapped his head towards Judy to see her paw, reaching for his cheek. Her ears were drooping miserably and she had a very concerned expression on her face.

"Nick…" she said softly.

Only then he realized that the fur under his eyes was getting damp. Like in a haze, Nick slowly raised his paw and touch his cheek.

Wet…

The fox retracted his paw and stared at his fingers. "I'm… crying?" he asked no one in particular. Nick let out a strained gasp and slumped in his seat, arms covering his face. "Fluff… what did you do to me?" the words that left his mouth were no more than a whisper.

The doe didn't reply. Instead, she moved her paw towards his shoulder.

" _Don't touch me!"_ he barked suddenly, causing Judy to jump in her seat and pulling back her arm. "Please…." his voice softened significantly. "…just don't…"

"Nick," Judy slowly shook her head, her paw now resting on her chest, right over her heart. "What's happening to you? Is this about what we talked at Joey's? There is something more going on, I know it. Please….tell me what is happening to you."

The fox went through his thoughts with blinding speed. To his shock, they didn't make any sense! It was a jumbled mess of emotions, things he wanted to say to her, things he was reluctant to tell. The hope and fear, the anger and sadness. Separately, all of those items were perfectly clear, but brought together it seemed too much to process. *What is wrong with me?!* he yelled in panic internally.

"I… I don't know," and that was the truth, because he really didn't. "Maybe… maybe it's my medication," he wondered out loud. "I had to double the dosage due to my condition..."

While his mouth talked, his brain figuratively grabbed itself with both paws. *What the hell am I saying?!*

"You're talking about the _season_?" Judy inquired in a cautious manner.

He nodded, his head spinning. "It never felt like this. It was never this strong. I… I always had control over it," he continued talking. To his surprise, it was relatively easy to say it. Nothing seemed to hold his thoughts back, even though his mind was a mess at the moment. And then it hit him.

It was easy because he didn't stop the words to process them first. He was speaking directly from his _heart._

"I was angry… angry and _scared_ ," he returned to the topic of the bank, feeling that he had to share it with her. "Angry at the raccoon for threatening you and scared that you would get hurt," he took a deep breath trying to regain control of his mouth. "I thought that the best course of action would be to frighten him and focus his attention at me. Hence the contact lenses and scary expression," his shoulders sagged. "I am sorry for scaring you…"

With a sigh, the fox opened the container again. He fished out one lens with his fingers and carefully placed it on his eye. He blinked several times, to allow the lens to adjust itself properly. Nick then turned his head to look at Judy and showed her a sad, apologetic smile. One of his eyes had a vertical pupil and looked exactly like the eye of a savage fox. After all Nick paid good money for it to be made as realistic as possible.

"Here's your _savage_ , Fluff…"

Judy stared at the contact lens, her nose twitching slightly. "That's…" she shook her head. "Nick, back there," the doe pointed at the building of the bank, "I really thought that you would attack us. Where did that come from? You looked terrifying! You looked as if you went _savage_! It _felt_ like you were savage!" she insisted on that.

"No, I did not _go savage_ ," he replied calmly. "I wanted to act as convincing as possible and like I said, I was very angry at him. That helped a lot. I don't think that I'd be able to pull off something like that without such an emotional boost," he stared directly into her eyes. "And I want you to remember something, Carrots. No matter what, I would NEVER hurt you, alright? Under NO circumstances. You can be sure of that," he stated with all seriousness.

This statement caused a tiny part of her mind to kick the majority of the brain, as if trying to point out something. She couldn't put her finger on it, so instead she shook her head with a small smile. "I know that, Nick. That's not the point. My _body_ was afraid of you. It felt like some biological, deep rooted feeling that I should be afraid of predators."

He hung his head, his ears now low behind his head. "I am so sorry, Fluff…I just wanted to help you…" he mumbled and wiped his eyes with his forearm. "I'm sorry."

A curtain of silence fell on them. With a miserable fox staring at his own hindpaws and a tense bunny with a twitching nose.

"It can't go on like this, Nick," Judy spoke after a minute or two. "We can't be partners if things stay this way."

The fox flinched and his shoulders sank even lower. *Is this it? Did I screw up one time too many?*

"While I understand that you have it difficult, due to your personal circumstances, I need to draw a line," the doe stated with firmness.

The fox's ears twitched slightly.

"You didn't tell me about the side effects of your medication. You've been hiding things from me, instead of talking with me to resolve problems that you had," she counted off his blunders, making the poor fox look even more miserable. "I can tell that even know something else is bothering you but you won't even let me in to help you."

And the bunny wasn't finished yet. "It bothers me to such a degree, because I know that you can do better, Nick," Judy reached out to place her paw on his arm. This time he didn't move away and accepted the soft touch, internally relishing the feeling. "You have great qualities, so please don't blame me when I say all this, because I can't just step aside and see my friend letting them go to waste due to bad decisions."

Nick bit his lip and nodded silently at her words.

"Alright," a faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Let's make this right, partner. Work with me and we'll get you through this, ok?" her soft voice did wonders for his strained nerves.

Another nod. Nick didn't trust his tongue enough yet to speak.

"Good, then for starters, tomorrow please report to Bogo about your meds and how they affect you."

The fox raised his head. "But-"

She raised a paw to stop his answer. "Yes, he'll most likely be angry, but he has every right to be. He may even suspend you, but that's how it works, Nick, even if I hate the idea of not working with you as my partner. Even if it would be for only a day, a week, or even the entire season."

His face was burdened with doubt. "If I'm suspended, who's going to be your partner?" he didn't even try to hide his distaste for the idea.

Judy folded her arms while raising her brow. "Does it mean that much to you?"

The fox realized how his earlier words must have sounded and he turned his gaze away. "You know the answer to that, Fluff…" he mumbled with embarrassment.

His reaction and words made her smile. "And you mean a lot to me, that's why I want to help you."

The words she said had reached his ears, which shot right up, but his mind was aware of only one part.

... _you mean a lot to me…_

Something in his mind clicked. It wasn't a brilliant revelation, or a mind blowing, mental discovery. It felt as if someone simply flipped a switch somewhere in the deep recesses of his brain. A constant _no_ instantaneously changed into _yes._

"Judy…" he began with a slightly hoarse voice and a bit glazed eyes.

The bunny's ears twitched.

His gaze was fixed on the dashboard. "For… for the past months I thought that this is something I can deal with on my own…"

Hearing this, the doe's ears slowly straightened up to full alert and her eyes locked on her partner's expression.

"But now I know that I was wrong," he let out a strained sigh and suddenly winced when sharp pain spiked in his head. "I tried, but it's seems to be too much to… handle… for me…" his voice wavered when he noticed a slight blur in his vision. The fox shook his head, trying to clear up his vision. "I was reluctant to tell you…" the blurring increased. "Because I thought that you… you would…" he grabbed his head with one paw when another explosion of pain had him squeeze his eyes shut.

Judy said something, but he could not make out the words through the veil of suffering. Nick knew what was happening. His mind decided to tell her the truth, but his body was fighting back. He felt her paw gripping his own and he managed to open one eye and turn his head to the doe. Nick could barely see her with the blurriness that attacked his vision, Judy now being just a smudge of grey and blue.

Still, he pressed on, doing his best to break through his emotional shell from the inside, his fear of her reaction temporarily forgotten. The years of holding everything inside trained his own body to automatically block any honest words to come out of his mouth and now this mechanism was working with full force against its creator.

"J-Judy…" he mumbled, the rapidly growing pain and dizziness making it hard for him to speak. "I-I…" stammering, he released the grip on his own head and tried to reach out to the Judy-shaped blur with a trembling paw. She caught it with both of her own and said something again, this time louder. Was it his name? At that point nausea joined the other symptoms, another factor that tried to force him from talking. He turned his body towards her, though almost fell to the side when another sharp pain pierced his mind. This time it was strong enough for him to whimper, which caused Judy to say new words, but he couldn't understand anything. *Ah… Judy… my love… if I could only…* With strength born from desperation, Nick hauled himself to his knees and managed to seek out her paws with the other one of his own, though the extreme migraine left him almost blinded.

"I-I am… sorry," he stammered, his tongue refusing to let him speak freely. "J-Judy… I… I'm a…"

 _Savage._

That last word failed to leave his mouth when his vision finally blackened completely, plunging the fox into cold darkness. His unconscious body toppled forward and with a small twist of his torso, Nick fell down onto Judy's lap.

"NICK!" the doe let out a shrill yelp at the sight of her collapsed partner. His head landed on his side, muzzle towards her, right on her thighs. "Nick!" she yelled again, her small paws embracing the fox's head. "What's wrong?! Talk to me!" she patted his cheek several times in a frantic gesture.

He wasn't moving or responding.

Judy struggled to take control over the panic she felt building up since her best friend started to act weird. He didn't respond to her words and looked as if he was in great pain. Then he starts swaying and stuttering her name. Her _name_. He never used it before in her presence and now he did it repeatedly before falling down on her. And he was _heavy! she thought with a groan._ Heavier than she would have imagine a fox would or should weigh. With him laying on her legs she was stuck, unable to move from under him. A sudden thought entered her mind, suggesting that it could be connected to his reaction to confessing very personal things. She has seen this before, when he tried to tell her about himself and suffered severe physical reactions such as migraines and worse. What he told her then was already something very sensitive. She looked at his face.

 _How intimate was what he was trying to say just now that it made him faint?_

Remembering her training about first aid, she decided to check his breathing. She put her palm next to his mouth and relaxed considerably when a faint breeze of air brushed her fur. From what she could recall, it was considered best if an unconscious mammal would be laying on its back. Therefore, the bunny did her best to roll the heavy vulpine, but in doing so, she almost rolled him off her legs and onto the car's floor. With a short gasp, shutting her eyes, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled back with all her strength, arching her back and hauling Nick once again to her thighs. The doe breathed with relief and leaned slightly forward.

When her eyes opened again they needed only a fraction of a second to snap _wide_ open. Her mouth was only an inch away from his muzzle and his slightly parted lips. It was weird, as she was slightly embarrassed by it. And then she felt her cheeks heating up when she realized her embarrassment. _What was there to be embarrassed about?!_ They were friends, best of friends, so there was no point of being flustered by such closeness.

Besides, there was that time at the beginning of their work when after one of their shifts she pulled a prank on him at the precinct. It turned into a wild chase through the corridors, which ended in the females' locker room. Nick jumped after her without a second thought and the awkwardness was much higher then, than it was now. Especially, when they heard voices and Judy, without any deeper thought, pulled them both into her locker to hide. As it turned out, it was much smaller from the inside than it seemed from the outside. Which was a given when she was stuck in it with her partner until the coast was clear. So, yeah, there was no shame in a bit of closeness now and then...

 _Right?_

Then why she could feel her heartbeat increasing and why was she tracing the line of his muzzle with her finger?! Judy blinked and quickly jerked her arm back. This was wrong on so many levels, she had to focus on first aid, not some random thoughts. Slapping her cheeks with both paws, Judy returned with her mind to the first aid treatment basis. As she recalled, in case of fainting, it was recommended to loosen any ties, collars... belts…

The red color came right back to her cheeks and she had to slap herself even harder to rid her mind of the image of the fox's belt. Instead, she fixed her eyes on his neck and tie. Deciding to have it done as quickly as possible, her fingers swiftly untied the black strip of material and undid the second button of Nick's shirt - he never buttoned up the top one - to allow him to breathe easier. She sighed with relief when she registered that his chest was steadily moving up and down. However, Judy froze when she noticed that her fingers were already on the third button of his shirt. Paralyzed with shock, the doe blinked. Then she blinked again, just in case she was imagining things, but yet her paw was still there, ready to undo the button. And her eyes grew wider when the bunny realized that she couldn't move her arm away.

 _Why am I doing this?! Why my own paw won't listen to me?!_

Her mind screamed those questions, but failed to supply any answer. Meanwhile, taking advantage of the fact that her owner seemed to be very preoccupied with something, Judy's paw moved a bit and the next button became undone, revealing a bit more of the cream fur beneath the shirt, right down to the lower part of his sternum.

The doe's eyes were dragged to it almost as if by a magnet. And the sight reminded her of a certain event many months ago. That time in the alley, when Nick took off his shirt and held her to his chest. Back then she was too shocked to pay attention, but now she recalled that his fur felt… different. In her life she only had a chance to get this close with her siblings - bunnies. The feeling from her childhood memories from all the hugs and snuggling with her sisters was something uncomparable with what the fox's fur felt like. It was silky and fluffy in touch, quite thick due to the winter season and surprisingly… _pleasant_. It was like a comfortable, furry mattress that you would love to lay on after a tiring day just to enjoy the warmth.

 _Warmth…_

Once again in this short period of time Judy blinked at the sight before her. She discovered that her paw had taken advantage of her tangled mind and was currently rubbing the exposed cream fur of Nick's chest in a slow, up and down motion.

There was a second when everything froze. From her arm to her very thoughts.

It lasted only a moment before she blinked back into time and reality. She moved in a blur, yanking her paw from her partner's chest with the use of her other paw. The doe's heartbeat spiked, nose beginning to twitch furiously and she had to force herself to keep her breathing under control, let alone begin to calm down. What she just did was something completely shocking to the young bunny. Never before had she imagined such a situation, when her mind was occupied with the thoughts that she just started looking at her partner not just as a friend and partner, but as a _male, and apparently by her actions, an attractive male._ However, right after this observation formed in her mind, the little, persistent voice in the back of her head cackled with a great dose of sarcasm.

 _Just? Liar. You had those thoughts looong before today._

This made her shoulders sag a bit. Did she? Judy let out a guilt-heavy sigh when she recalled those embarrassing moments of her time together with Nick. When she lost the family tree bet and thought that he was going to kiss her, or the time when she saw Jackie kissing Nick and wondered how it would feel to taste his lips.

Judy shook her head frantically. It was so wrong to think like that! This was just _curiosity_ , pure curiosity about uncharted lands! A bunny finding a fox attractive could be considered an _abomination_ by society. Even being a properly raised doe, Judy has heard about interspecies relationships in Zootopia and had managed to see one or two, including her always bickering neighbors. Still, it was all about pred-pred or prey-prey couples and that already was very rare. A pred-prey combination was unheard of.

Then why…

Very slowly, as if scared what this move would imply, Judy raised her left paw and placed it on the unconscious fox's head. From there she gently ran her fingers through the red fur down to the base of his ears.

Why was it so mesmerizing to look at him at times?

He looks so calm...and peaceful….

So vulnerable...

The doe sighed and closed her eyes to shake her head. She removed her paw from Nick's head to rub her forehead so she could clear her thoughts. After calming down a bit, she realized the most likely reason to it, - _uniqueness_ , the sense of _forbidden fruit._ She was always the bunny that pushed the boundaries, that defied the odds and broke the stereotypes. Faced with something no one has ever done or ever been, Judy felt that drive to prove that all of it is possible. What she felt right now was surely the effect of the nature of her character. Just an unusual attraction, not genuine _feelings._ That _had_ to be it.

Judy looked down on the slowly breathing fox.

To counter her logical assumption, a tiny spark ignited in her heart, daring to whisper the boldest of questions.

 _But what if…_

Nick let out a quiet groan.

Judy's entire body flinched, tensing from the sudden sound from the fox. Looking down, she noticed how he winced slightly and tried opening his eyes.

*Wha… what happened?* Nick felt dazed and confused after his mind jumpstarted his consciousness again. As seconds passed he began noticing more details about his surroundings. Under his head, a strange softness combined with something harder beneath it. A familiar scent that pleasantly enveloped his nostrils as well as a soothing quiet that permeated wherever he was. The fox managed to lift his heavy eyelids to gather some visual information about his current situation. The first thing he saw was a face covered with grey fur and wearing a nervous smile.

"Oh… hey Carrots…" he muttered and relaxed, closing his eyes once more. His slowly awakening mind was putting together the information from his senses piece by piece, until the picture became clear enough for the fox.

Nick's eyes snapped open to stare at Judy with horror. This reaction was immediately followed by flexing his back and stomach muscles to haul him up right. However, that was stopped by the bunny's paw when she placed it on his forehead and pushed him down, hard. Surprised and embarrassed, he ended up on her lap again.

"S-stay down, you dumb fox!" she scolded him, although her slight hesitation at the beginning chipped away a bit of the authority from her statement. "You fainted, you need to take it slow, alright?"

"B-but I-" he tried to argue, yet was silenced by her intense glare. Nick yielded, though couldn't help but notice the small blush on her cheeks. Seeing this, the fox swallowed hard.

"Carrots…" he said in a hoarse and nervous voice. "Did… did I do or say anything weird?" he couldn't remember what exactly happened, but tried to calm himself by arguing internally that she still had her clothes intact, which meant that he didn't go savage.

*Probably…*

"If fainting in the middle of a conversation could be considered less than normal, then yeah, you did."

Part of him felt relieved, even if the rest of the fox remained tense. "Uh... fainted?" his memory regarding the moment he passed out still remained blurry.

Judy nodded, her face now calm and serious. "Yes. You started saying that you're 'something' and went out like a candle, right on my legs."

Silence followed her answer and during that wordless moment, Nick slowly rose from Judy's lap, sat right up and moved back to his seat. All in complete silence.

"Sorry for using you as a pillow…" he mumbled eventually, avoiding looking at her.

Judy nodded as a sign of accepting his words. "No problem, just try not to scare me like this again, okay?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture. "Uh...right...sorry…" he hung his head while saying those words and this caused him to notice the state of his shirt. "Fluff? Why is my tie gone? And what happened to my shirt?" the questions were rather rhetorical, but he needed to speak them out loud to get them off his mind.

The first response he got was in the form of a subtle change in her scent. The usually sweet and soft aroma shifted into a blurred, nervous one. His ears twitched ever so slightly and he sneaked a quick peek at the doe from the corner of his eye.

"The… the basic first aid for someone unconscious is to let them breathe more easily, so I loosened the buttons," she muttered an explanation, but it wasn't enough for him.

Nick never bothered with the top button of his shirt, as he joked that he didn't like being choked by something. Hence, when Judy undid two more buttons, quite a bit of his chest became exposed.

*Did she…*

The fox showed her a practiced smirk. "Carrots, if you wanted to see me naked that much, all you had to do was ask," he teased her and paid close attention to her reaction to these words.

And react she did. Her ears shot right up and entire body tensed like a string. The nervousness in her scent almost drowned the cruiser's cabin. "No, I don't!" she yelled at him, blush shamelessly decorating her cheeks. "I just wanted to make it easier for you to breathe! Your shirt looked rather tight...so… I..." her voice trailed off as her ears gradually fell behind her head. That was due to her realization of what she just blurted out. She saw the fox on an everyday basis and stopped paying attention to how his body, so well toned after the training at the academy, filled up his blue shirt. She had _no_ idea why this explanation was the first that came out of her mouth.

"Tight?" he repeated innocently, curiously eyeing the doe.

"Sh-shut up!" she snapped at him. "Stop embarrassing me!" Judy pulled her ears over her face to hide herself from the world and especially from Nick. "I panicked! You fainted and you know how bad I am with bare fur!"

Nick's face lost its smug expression and his ears lowered a bit in shame. He was so curious what was she thinking to do what she did, that he forgot the simplest explanation possible.

She just wanted to help.

He let out a guilt heavy sigh, berating himself for overthinking things. "Sorry, Fluff," he apologized with a soft voice. "My bad… And thank you," the fox buttoned up the shirt.

"You're welcome," she mumbled from behind her grey shield.

Nick took his tie from her and put it on properly, at least by his standards. He still felt a bit weak and the haunting migraine wasn't entirely gone. Like a persistent parasite that only waited for him to lower his defences. And with the passing of that emotional moment, gone was his courage to tell Judy the truth…

Still, this situation helped him realize that he had reached a breaking point. This was it, he couldn't put it off any longer. His mother was right to give him a deadline, to force him to come clean with his problem. Judy _deserved_ to know the truth.

And he wasn't going to deny that anymore.

"Carrots…" the seriousness in his voice caused Judy to finally lift her ears and look at him. "I'm sorry, you are right… There is something wrong with me," his migraine intensified for a moment, like a warning sign. "and it's more than just side effects from pills," he said while staring down at his paws. "I wish I could tell you right now, but it seems I can't…"

It was obvious for Judy that he referred to the fact that he just fainted. Now he looked up to her with an apologetic smile. "Three days…" he said softly. "Can you give me that long? Three days and I will be ready to tell you what's affecting me."

She heard sincerity in his voice and could also see the pleading in his emerald eyes. She could feel that he truly wanted to open up to her. The doe then noticed one more thing - his paws were slightly trembling.

 _Oh Nick…_

Judy reached with one paw and placed it on his wrist. "Okay, Nick. Three days."

Seeing her smile, the fox's face brightened a bit. "Thank you."

He would have enough time to brace himself for this and also talk to his mother and Miss Shavala.

Yes, three days will be enough.

.

.

Their return to the precinct was a quiet one, as none of them felt that anything else needs to be said at this point. They both understood.

The rest of the day was spent on pure formalities regarding the hostage situation at the bank. Judy was ordered to go for a full check up in the medical office, while Nick was stuck writing a report. He hated writing reports and it always took him longer to do it than his partner, although this time he was grateful for having something to busy himself with. The fox still wasn't done when Judy joined him and Nick had another opportunity to watch how quick she was in filling up the papers. Even with the big advantage he had, Nick barely finished first.

"Don't tell me you actually enjoy writing these things!" he lamented, seeing how fast she did her part when he had to slave through his.

"No, but the faster I'm done the more time I have to do other things, Mr. Slowpoke," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Har, har…" he muttered, sliding off his chair. "Anyway, our shift is over I could really use some rest."

Judy's ears fell behind her head in concern. "Would you like me to walk you home?" she hopped off her own seat and walked up to him.

Nick chuckled. " _Mom,_ I'm an adult and can get home on my own."

"Well, after today I'm a bit worried about my little kid," she quipped back, but Nick noticed a not-so-playful edge in her voice.

The fox leaned down to her, supporting his paws on his knees. "Uh-huh, you just want to know where I live," he gave her his trademark smirk and a look from half-lidded eyes. He never told her where his home was and surely wasn't going to do that now. One of the things he learned through his life was that you needed a place, even a tiny one, where you can hide or rest from the world.

He definitely wasn't going to disclose the location to Judy, he wasn't that mad. If she'd come down to pay him a surprise, friendly visit, it would be all over.

She put on a pout and glared at him. "No fair! You know where I live!"

"I do, but I discovered that on my own, Fluff."

"So what? You're saying that I should spy on you when you go back home?"

"Well, that would mean that I would have a stalker to report," he allowed himself a chuckle. However, Judy did not share his good mood. Instead, her ears fell down miserably and she looked at Nick with concern.

"Why, Nick? Would it be so bad for me to know where you live? I don't even need to look inside! It just would be better if I'd know in case of an emergency."

Nick cursed internally. *Fluff, if you would come, then there'd definitely be an _emergency_.*

He let out a sigh. "Two things, Carrots. One, my life has practically hammered into me a lesson about having a place where you can hide from the world. Two, did you think this through? A fox inviting a doe into his den? Shame on you, officer!" he shook his head theatrically. "What would your mother think about this?!"

She socked him on the arm with a playful smile. "Don't you worry about my mom! She knows full well what kind of a fox you are!"

"Oh really? Do tell," he stated, grinning at her with half lidded eyes.

"A blueberry addict with great respect towards females and would never do anything to shame them. However, even if anything of this sort _would_ happen with me, she told me that if it's you then she's okay with it."

Nick's eyes snapped wide open so fast that his eyelids almost made a cracking sound. He got shot with a tranquilizer dart before in his life, but it's paralyzing effect was _nothing,_ compared to how he felt right now. While his muscles managed to lock the jaw in place, not allowing it to drop down, his mind turned into a battlefield between reason and serum driven lust for the bunny. What was the worst, his lustful side was armed with images and ideas about where this could lead them, strongly suggesting that a bedroom would be a nice destination.

It all lasted for a mere second, before Judy wrapped her paws around her stomach and burst with laughter. "Got you, Slick!

Seeing this, Nick's lungs began working again, along with his strained heart. Mentally, he slapped himself for falling for this kind of thing. This doe was seriously bad for his health.

"Veery funny, Miss 'I'm bad with bare fur'," he muttered. It was a miracle that he managed to speak normally like this after her words. Nick felt mentally drained and decided that it was high time to leave towards home.

"I gotta go," he turned towards the door. "See ya."

Then he felt a paw grabbing his elbow. "Wait! I'm sorry if that bothered you," she walked up to his side. "What happened to 'don't let them see that they get to you'? You used to laugh at this kind of jokes…" Judy asked him with an apologetic smile.

He let out a tired sigh. "I did and I still do, but I'm rather drained after this day and I really need to rest, Fluff. Sorry for being grumpy…"

Judy let go of his arm, albeit hesitantly. Still, she couldn't argue with that. Few things happened and she saw with her own eyes how exhausting their cruiser conversation was to the fox. "Okay… sorry…"

A small smile appeared on his face and he gently pet her head. "See you tomorrow."

Judy watched him go and disappear in the corridor. She deflated, letting out a heavy sigh. The doe really hoped that after their talk maybe her partner would be at least a bit more open about himself, but apparently he still was-

Her phone let out a sound of a text message.

She pulled it out of her pocket, her face still slightly depressed over her talk with Nick. The doe tapped the screen a few times and read the message. Her face immediately regained her usual cheerful light and she wanted to jump from joy. Judy once more looked towards the door.

"Dumb fox," she chuckled and then read the message again.

 _Bush Ave. 31, basement._

 _Do me a favor and call before dropping by._

 _N._

.

.

The morning of the next day was no different for Nick from the previous one. Once again during the night he was visited by a hellish nightmare about him and Judy, so on his way to the precinct he applied himself a heavy dose of early caffeine attention booster, so vital for every nocturnal mammal. And he would need his brain to be fully awake for the meeting with chief Buffalo Butt.

An unavoidable report about yesterday's events and definitely about his breach of protocol when he rushed the bank robber in his attempt to save Judy's life.

He already had a taste of how the sermon would be like, after the talk Judy had with him. And though the buffalo's appearance and voice were far more intimidating than her's, the fox felt less anxious than he was yesterday, talking to his beloved.

Still, he didn't like the idea of suspension. That would mean Judy being on the streets without him. While most of the city was relatively safe, there _were_ still areas where cops were welcomed with flying bullets and sharpened objects. Judy would most likely call him a worrywart if she heard him say that out loud though. She would be right of course, as due to the serum effects he was overly protective of the girl he considered his potential mate.

Nick froze dead in his tracks.

*Did I just think… _mate_?!* the realization hit him like a freight truck, almost causing his legs to fold under him. For foxes, mating was something almost sacred. Choosing a mate was a decision one made only once in his or her life. Becoming mates was something far more significant than anything else for a fox. After mating with your chosen one, nothing would be the same anymore. You ceased to exist as a single entity and entered a union stronger than anything you could think of. For instance, cheating was an abstract term for a mated fox, it simply didn't exist for them. Trying to persuade one to cheat on his or her mate could be compared to trying to persuade gravity to stop working. It was so important that a simple act of marriage couldn't even dream of measuring up to it.. He shook his head, more to cause some physical shock than trying to get the thought out of his mind. He was very well aware that the latter was impossible, except if he'd chop off his own head.

Defeated and emotionally drained from the mental battle only he was aware of, Nicholas Wilde dragged his hindpaws towards Bogo's office.

.

.

Unknown to Nick, Judy was already half through her talk with the grumpy buffalo. He went through the report from yesterday's events, his face not betraying anything regarding his thoughts on it. They were in the middle of her personal justification for her actions at the bank incident.

"...just as I stated in my report, all citizens were kept safe and we stopped the suspect with no damages to the facility itself," she summarized her explanation with her back straight and head held high.

Bogo, who listened to her words with folded hooves in front of his face, eyed the doe over them and then shifted his gaze to the documents on his desk.

"Thank you for your summary, officer Hopps," he tapped one of the files with a hoof. "But I have already read this in your report," he took off his glasses and put them down on the desk. "What I want to know is how far are you going to go with breaking the procedures of this department?"

Judy blinked hearing his question. "S-sir?"

The big mammal leaned over his desk. "I am sure you're aware of the basics when it comes to hostage situations, Hopps. First responders _avoid_ confrontation and call for back-up!"

Judy stood up on the chair too large for her size. "Sir! If we hadn't of acted than that raccoon would have shot that pregnant female!"

"And if you would have failed, then more mammals could have died!" Bogo smashed his fist on the desk. "This job is not a gamble, Hopps! You should know that!" he snarled at the bunny.

"I do know, but-"

"Procedures are in place for all officers to act based on logic and for the best possible outcome for everyone involved, not just one mammal, Hopps!"

The doe waved her paw in the air. "Then you're telling me that I should have sit by and watch her die?!"

"Sometimes you have to make _decisions_ , Hopps!" this was said also as a snarl, but with lower volume and to Judy's surprise, she noticed how Bogo's fist clenched for a moment. Her gaze went up to meet his and she immediately understood after looking into his eyes.

 _He knew._

Bogo was well respected by all police officers not just for his stern, but always fair leadership. The other factor was the fact that he struggled for the seat of the Chief of the Police from the bottom up. He was no political nominee, but pushed his way through every step of his career, spending his share of time out in the streets, dealing with the worst possible dirt the city had to offer as much as other officers, if not more. Whenever he scolded anyone, one could be sure that it was never personal and always meant for the good of the ZPD, the city and the officer in question. He was harsh, that much was certain, but his sermons consistently had the goal to temper rookie mammals into better cops.

Now he stood up and walked over the the window, his hooves folded behind his back.

"You're a fine officer, Hopps," he grumbled to the glass. "You got the right attitude for the job, but you still need to learn a lot. About how difficult it can be sometimes, how hard it is to the make the right choice," he glanced at her over his shoulder, "and there will come times where there are no good answers. In those cases you can only minimize the casualties..."

He stared outside for a while before returning to his seat, all to the respectful silence of the bunny.

"You followed a gut decision and _this time_ got lucky that nobody was hurt. I will overlook that you broke the rules, but this is an exception!" he pointed a finger at her. "Therefore, for breaking the rules this time you will be suspended _only_ for three days without pay and are to reflect on your actions!" the buffalo announced his judgement.

Judy had mixed feelings about this. On one paw she was glad that Bogo recognized her efforts and intentions, but on the other…

"Chief! What about Bellweather? We can't delay the investigation! If she has the serum-"

"Do you have any leads?!" he cut in. "All you gave me in the report is that you can _possibly_ track the origin of the forged papers, which we don't have, as Cerbero won't hand them over until he's done with his internal investigation, _damn him_ ," the buffalo slammed his fist on the desk again. "What you have is the only trace we got for now and it's not bringing us any closer to that ewe! You reported that she has received aid in her disappearance and even our own archive is compromised!" he was furious at this point.

"I assigned you to this case because of your past achievements and the fact that you've already stopped Bellweather once, but seeing that we're running out of time and it's spinning out of control, things need to change…"

Judy's ears twitched nervously, along with her nose, when she picked the tone of his voice. "Sir… you're not-"

"You're off the case," he stated with his arms folded over his massive chest. "Officers from the Detective Bureau will take over and you are to hand over any and all information to them when they'll arrive."

The bunny could feel the shock spreading out through her small body. "Sir! It's our case! We can do this! We-"

"This is not about _who_ solves a case, Hopps! The good of the city is what matters, regardless of whose name is in the final report!"

"I know that, but-"

"That's an order, Hopps!" he bellowed, not letting her finish.

"Si-"

Bogo leaned over the desk enough for his irritated face hover over the doe. "An _order_!" he growled and pointed at the door. "Now, out of my office. I have one annoying fox to talk to, so don't test my patience."

Gritting her teeth from the helplessness of this situation, Judy Hopps saluted to her superior. She got down to the floor and left the room without saying anything more.

.

.

"Hey, Fluff," a familiar voice in the corridor got her attention and she turned her head towards it, her ears hanging low.

"Oh, hey Nick," she put on a smile, but she could tell by his expression that Nick didn't buy it for a second. He threw his coffee into a nearby trash bin and approached her quickly. Crouching right in front of the doe, he put his paws on her arms.

"Carrots, what's wrong? Was it that bad with Chief?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Judy placed a paw on his forearm with a grateful smile. "It's… well, I'm sure he'll explain it to you too, as I guess it's your turn in a moment."

This time, he didn't even have to try to read her mood, it was plain as day. "Alright," he stood up, releasing her arms. "Want me to tease him till he explodes?" he said with a small smirk.

She punched him softly and a shadow of a smile graced her face. "Don't, we still need a chief," Judy somehow managed to say that in a joking manner. Something for which she was grateful to Nick.

He smiled back, looking down to her. "Hey, if anything happens, you'd get my vote!" with that last quip he walked past her and headed to Bogo's office. "See you later, Fluff. Keep your ears up for me!" When she assumed that he was out of earshot, Judy mumbled under her breath. "No promises there, Slick."

.

.

Nick's ears flickered a bit when he was about to knock on the door to chief's office. His sensitive hearing picked up what his partner said and it bothered him. *What could Buffalo Butt have said to bring her down like that?*

He was most likely about to find out.

Nick knocked on the door and awaited an invitation from the chief. Once he got it, the vulpine marched in and took his place on the seat in front of the massive desk. The buffalo was awaiting him with a sour look on his face.

"Wilde."

"Sir."

The big mammal gave him a sharp look of his narrowed eyes. "I'll get straight to it, Wilde. For what you did, I have every right to suspend you, if not fire your sorry butt," he stated in a low voice.

"I'm well aware of that, sir," Nick was quick to reply.

"I'll give you a chance to give me a reason _not_ to do that," Bogo leaned back in his seat.

*So now it's on me, huh?* he thought and rubbed his chin with a finger. "Hmm, maybe because you like me? No, forget I asked. Honestly, if I were to come up with a reason, that would be that you need me to solve the missing serum case."

Bogo's expression didn't change.

"I have dozens of other officers that could follow up on this case, Wilde."

Nick simply shrugged. "But none of them with sources of information like me."

"You'd be surprised," the buffalo's voice remained unimpressed.

This time the fox leaned slightly forward. "Right back at you… sir," he dared. In his calculations, it wasn't that dangerous to say this. He's been reading mammals since he was a kid, and with the exception of one particular bunny, he was confident to find something about anyone. And right now, even though he could have had him punished right off the bat, Bogo was delaying that. It was up to Nick to find out why.

"Is that so?" the big mammal muttered with folded arms. "Then you can pass on the information to others and we'll make good use of that."

Nick's ears twitched. "Others?"

"Hopps already knows, you're both off the case. The Detective Bureau will take over," he leaned forward. "So, about those sources…"

Nick felt a rush of blood through his veins. He was becoming angry. Why was this case taken from them? Did the chief thought that they weren't capable enough? Was it about the bank where he broke procedure?

"Sir," despite the rise of his heartbeat, he kept his voice calm. "May I ask _why?_ "

"That would be rather obvious," the chief replied, placing his hooves on the desk. "You're still a rookie and while Hopps has an impeccable duty record so far, she has less than a year of experience on the force. They way things are going, you're both too green to handle it!"

Nick scoffed at this and folded his arms while maintaining eye contact with Bogo. "I bet that's the same thing she heard before the Missing Mammals case," he muttered with a slightly annoyed voice.

The reply was a fist smashing on the wooden piece of furniture. "You forget your place, Wilde! This is not some game or a con! Lives are at stake here! I will not take any second chances with this, so you two will step aside and let experienced detectives take care of this," a hoof pointed at the fox. "For that, you will provide them with your sources. That's an order."

Nick's instincts were tingling, something was off here. "No." He would drag this on until he was sure what was actually going on.

The buffalo furrowed his brows. "What did you say, fox?"

Nick put a paw to the side of his mouth. "What I said was, 'no'. I will not be giving you that information," Bogo was about to speak when Nick raised a finger. "Here's the thing, chief. It won't work. My sources are mammals that would sooner punch a cop in the face than talk with one, detective or not. I'm different, I can approach them. Many of them may not like the idea that I'm _blue_ now and that's where Carrots _hops_ in. She can _convince_ them, she can make them listen and talk. That's why you'll need us _both_ on this case, sir."

It was a solid argument, one that couldn't be easily brushed aside. Nick wasn't exactly hustling him, but rather explained how Bogo would be crippling the investigation by taking them off the case. Therefore, he was greatly surprised to see Bogo's irritated expression.

"Are you questioning my decisions?!" the buffalo growled with a low voice.

"Sir?"

"You're not going to sneak yourself back into the case, Wilde! I won't allow two officers with no real experience in such cases to ruin an official investigation!" Bogo continued in the same manner of speaking, but Nick's ears caught one subtle change. The wheels in his head began spinning, but he had to be absolutely certain about his hunch.

"So you're going to keep us _away_ from it because we don't have enough experience? Or is it because you think that a bunny and a fox would be _seen_ as laughing stock?" he allowed himself an annoyed tone and added a tiny emphasis on few words.

And there it was! Barely visible, but Nick saw the briefest moment where the corners of Bogo's mouth twitched.

*Well, whaddya know. We have one, crafty boss!* He had to hold back a smile.

"I have capable mammals under my command, I don't need greenhorns to distract them. That's not up for discussion, Wilde! I have made my decision!" the buffalo pointed a single hooved digit at the fox. "This topic is over. We still have your punishment to discuss."

"Ack… right…" Nick groaned, the excitement over his discovery simmering down. "Um… first offence?" he tried a smirk.

Bogo put his hooves together in front of his face. "Suspension. Three days, no pay and if you ever pull off something like this ever again then you're going to be fired before you even know it!"

"Er… okay?" this sounded way too simple. "Sorry to ask, but… no sermon? No lecture?"

This time, Bogo actually showed a smirk. "That's going to be on Hopps. _You_ are to tell her that _she_ is to instruct you on the importance of procedures. She is allowed to use any methods necessary to _carve_ them into your memory and I will ask her if you told her exactly that." Bogo's mouth widened in an evil grin. "Dismissed."

"Uh…" Nick was pretty certain that he'd prefer to have Bogo lecture him.

The fox let out a sigh, as he had one more item to discuss, just like he promised Judy. "Er… sir? There is just one more _little_ thing…"

The buffalo raised a brow with a stoic expression now. "What is it this time?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you're aware, but we have December…"

"I'm familiar with the concept of calendars, Wilde. Get to the point!" Bogo huffed at him.

"Right, the point is that it's fox's mating season and I'm on medication. Rather strong medication… and I just discovered that it might affect my behaviour a bit..." Nick muttered, bracing himself for his boss' answer.

Bogo was silent for several seconds before answering. "Enough for you to run into a bank full of hostages without a second thought?"

Nick scratched the back of his head and tried to reply as truthfully as possible. "No, I don't think so," which was the truth as his reaction then was caused by the mixture of his feelings for Judy and the effects of the serum, which forced him to be overprotective of her.

Bogo eyed him for few more moments before putting on his glasses back and picking up one of the documents from his desk. "Report to one of our medics to discuss this topic with them in detail. We'll continue this after I hear their opinion on this. If that is all, get out, I have work to do!"

Nick wasn't entirely happy with prolonging this topic, but what could he do? The fox saluted and strolled to the door.

 _This is going to be a long three days..._


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone!**

 **New chapter is here and it turned out to be bigger than I expected, sorry for the wait.**

 **BIG thanks to Cimar for editing this chapter and pointing out several plot problems here and there!**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS:**

 **We have some special guests with us in this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy their presence as much as I do!**

 **From the top of a genius lighthouse, we have the bubbly bunny Trisha! After a lot of beggin- negotiating, I received the honor of including Trisha into Wilde Heart for some time. Yes, she will appear one or two more times. ;) Just remember, Trisha is a character created by Bluelighthouse and belongs to him, just like the 10-7 bar! I repeat: TRISHA BELONGS TO BLUELIGHTHOUSE AS WELL AS 10-7! He is a** ** _fantastic_** **writer and has amazing stories! Make sure to read them, like** ** _right now_** **, you'll be blown away!**

 **From the rough battlefield and clad in a police uniform, we have Alex Declawe! Created by my friend Zeronone, this tough lynx joins the ranks of the ZPD in Wilde Heart and maybe I'll manage to persuade Zeronone to lend him to me for a bit longer. ;) You can also read his debut story here on this site if you'd like to learn more about this dedicated feline officer. Personally, I'm waiting for more stories with Alex! And I give him additional thanks for teaching me some facts about police procedures, thank you!**

 **Moving to your reviews:**

 **Venomheart the Dreamer - Yeah, I do realize that this does not perfectly match the reality when it comes to such situations, but I had to take some liberties for the sake of the plot. :P Sorry.**

 **GUNSLINGER99 - Thanks! Two more chapters to answer your questions.**

 **Swaggywolfman - Drug? I just hope it doesn't have any bad side effects! ;) And thank you! As for characters, quite a few, we'll be meeting some of them in chapter 38.**

 **Guest - "Bogo knew." refers to the fact that he used to patrol the streets as well and knows how tough it is to make difficult decisions on the spot.**

 **Ommallaredpanda - More savage Nick? Check. More angst? Check. Guts? Check. As for the other things, we'll learn more about Will in the next three chapters, the issue with beat up mammals will return eventually and for the reveal, I plan to make it an epic event.**

 **Guest - A wolf with a flower obsession? Why not? :)**

 **GoldenSpectrum - Well spotted! So, what happens if it stops working right in front of her? ;)**

 **Also, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I cherish every single one of them and always welcome more. ;D**

 **As for this chapter, we'll have quite an obvious reference here, Vivian gets more 'screen time' and Nick's has trouble with keeping his eyes off a bunny in training outfit. ;)**

 **For those interested in my update schedule: "Pride goes before a fall" is next on the list, then "Foxes, foxes never change", followed by "All I want for Christmas".**

 **Last thing, I still have some bits from future chapters if anyone is interested. ;)**

 **And that's it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

After leaving Bogo's office, Nick had only one thing on his mind.

*Where is she?*

His partner looked so depressed after her talk with the chief, most likely feeling crushed by the information about being stripped of the case. Therefore, as her partner and friend, it was his duty to help that cute bunny to regain that energetic smile of hers.

Tracking her down was child's play for Nick's enhanced sense of smell. The sweet aroma lingering in the air guided him through the corridors of the precinct. He hurriedly passed by two bear officers walking in the opposite direction and his ears picked up a part of their conversation.

"...the case Spotters and Strigg called in? Thirty mammals, can you imagine? Most likely some gang war again."

"Yeah, I hope it will end with this. We don't need two bunches of idiots facing off in the streets. Lucky that no citizen got involved in it this time."

"Damn right, but to be honest those bastards had it coming, especially that bloody goat. That guy gives me the creeps…"

Nick kept going and cursed under his breath, hoping that the investigation into _that_ incident wouldn't escalate any further. If it would, he'd have to resort to something really slicky to get his tail out of trouble with it.

His thoughts on this matter were cut short when he entered the lobby and noticed the beautiful grey bunny sitting on the edge of Clawhauser's desk, engaged in conversation with the feline dispatcher and Marcus.

"Carrots!" the fox hurried to them, calling out to his partner.

"Hey, Nick. Already finished with Bogo?" she asked with a small smile, which didn't fully mask her disappointment over losing the case.

"Ah-ha, he promised to smile more and to consider raises for everyone!" the fox stated with his usual smirk.

Clawhauser chuckled at Nick's reply, while Marcus just shook his head with a smile. Even Judy seemed to gain a bit of joy in her expression. Still, she folded her arms and stared at her partner with all seriousness. "What's the verdict for you, Slick? I got suspended, so you must have gotten toilet cleaning duty at least."

"Nothing as joyful as that, I also got suspended, with a slight hint this being the first and last warning. Anyway-"

"Hey guys!" Jackie's happy voice interrupted him as the cheetah approached their group. "What's up?"

Marcus pointed at the fox. "Wilde just got chewed by the chief."

"Ooh! The bank rush?" she grinned at her vulpine friend "Love to hear more!"

Nick rolled his eyes and raised his paw. "I was about to-"

"Unhand me, peasant!" he was stopped a second time by a sudden roar at the front entrance. All heads turned in that direction to view an unusual scene.

A male lynx in uniform was dragging along a strange mammal. It was a male wolf with dark grey fur and a muzzle on his face, but that became completely irrelevant the moment they saw his attire. He was wearing full body armor that appeared like it came from medieval times. All parts of said armor were painted black.

The weird wolf was struggling in the pawcuffs and the officer had to forcefully pull the guy with him. Even with being smaller than the canine, though still quite tall for his species, officer Alex Declawe had no problem with dragging the resisting mammal. Any perp judging the lynx by his size and lean figure, would be in for a nasty surprise to learn about the steel frame of muscle beneath the gunmetal grey fur. Being a former soldier, trained in combat and tested on the battlefield, Alex was no pushover, even for mammals several times his size. For now he was paired up with Marcus and with the tiger's own background and professional attitude, they shared a mutual respect for each other's abilities and their devotion to the job.

"Hey, Alex!" Judy greeted the lynx when the two got closer. "Who's your new friend?"

"Give me a break," he let out a tired sigh. "We had to pull this wacko off the bridge in Savannah Central. He was standing in the middle of the road, not letting any cars pass!"

The wolf puffed out his chest with pride. "I move for no mammal!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well, we took this fool away on time," Marcus chimed in, "as shortly after an ambulance needed to cross the bridge."

His partner nodded. "Yeah, though since he didn't listen to reason we had to resolve to minimum force necessary _._ "

Hearing that, Nick eyed two dents in the mammal's breastplate. "Right… _minimum._ Coming from you two, I'm surprised he's still breathing."

"And what was your reasoning?" Judy inquired, raising one of her brows.

The two felines both showed a small smirk.

"This is Reason," Alex raised his free paw, now clenched into a fist.

"...and this is Minimum Force Necessary" Marcus mirrored his partner's gesture.

Both Clawhauser and Jackie couldn't hold it and they let out amused snorts at their answer.

"Guys, you _did_ try to talk first?" Judy eyed the two partners cautiously.

The lynx tilted his head to the side. "Of course we did, Hopps. Can't take a joke?"

Judy blinked and shook her head. "Right, sorry…"

He waved a paw dismissively. "Don't sweat it." He became silent for a moment. "By the way, anyone know if they have any plans to add new faces to Mount Rushmore?"

Awkwardness followed his question before Nick decided to speak. "Well, not for now, but who knows? Maybe later," he wasn't that much surprised, as he already learned about Alex's quirk of asking strange things out of nowhere.

Their further conversation was disrupted when the armored wolf stopped struggling and charged at the lynx with his shoulder. "Have at you! The Black Knight always triumphs!"

But Alex simply planted his hindpaws firmly on the ground and held back the canine at arm's length. "Seriously? What are you gonna do? Drool on me?"

The wolf straightened up. "I'm invincible!"

Nick shook his head with a grin and even Judy showed a small smile.

"You're a loony…" the lynx officer groaned.

"Come on, ya pansy!" with another shout, the black armored wolf charged again. This time Alex swiftly stepped to the side and switched the grip on the canine's arm to twist it a little, forcing him to the floor.

After a second of silence, the wolf let out a strained groan. "All right, we'll call it a draw."

Alex ran a paw down his face. "I've had enough… Marcus, you take him." With these words the feline officer motioned the tiger to take over. When the striped predator did so, Alex strolled away, muttering something about nutjobs and fruitcakes.

But the mammal on the floor wasn't finished and called after the lynx. "Oh, oh, I see! Running away, eh? You yellow bastard! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

At that point Jackie lost it completely and fell to the floor, rolling with laughter.

After this bizarre scene, Marcus finally hauling away the weird mammal, Nick grabbed Judy's forearm. "We need to discuss one thing, come on," he said while dragging her away.

"Nick! Wai-"Judy tried to protest as Jackie managed to get up from the floor and call after them cheerfully.

"Be gentle with the bunny, Nick!"

"Only if she behaves!" he yelled back over his shoulder with a toothy grin, though internally he cursed his cheetah friend for the way she phrased that comment. Judy tried to get something more out of her fox partner, but he hushed her with a smile.

Eventually, the doe was walking down one of the streets near the precinct "Will you finally tell me what is this about?" she demanded.

Nick cast a few cautious and discreet glances around before answering her question. "We're still on the case," he told her after being relatively sure that they're not followed by anyone.

"What?" she looked at her partner as if he'd gone mad. "Nick," she let out a sigh. "It's nice of you that you're trying to cheer me up, but jokes like this-"

"It's not a joke!" he hissed before stopping and crouching in front of her. "How many days of suspension you got?"

"Well, three. Why?"

"I also got three, you know why?" he placed his paws on her shoulders. "Because he wants us to deal with this _unofficially_ together _!_ Look, we know of a chance that there's a snitch somewhere in the ZPD and that's the mammal or mammals who deleted the jam cams recordings. When I asked him about the case, chief confirmed that we're not allowed near the _official_ investigation and are not to _be seen_! Get it? We have 72 hours to track Bellweather and the insider, working from the shadows."

Judy listened to his explanation with her ears slowly rising. "We're still on the case?" she asked gingerly, as if afraid of scaring this chance away.

Nick nodded, smiling at the bunny's reaction. "Yes, yes we are."

Cheerfulness and that contagious energy came flowing back into her amethyst eyes. "We're still on it!" she cried happily, jumping at Nick while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nick froze from shock, eyes wide open and his ears drooping slightly. Her smell hit him like a tsunami and the feeling of her body pressed tightly to him was like a follow up with a fluffy sledgehammer. It lasted only for a second, but he seriously considered using Haloperidol to calm himself. Luckily for him, Judy released him and stepped back, bouncing from enthusiasm.

"Okay, we'll need to follow up on the lead from your armadillo friend and find those other counterfeiters!"

"Alright, alright," he said while fighting his suddenly spiking urges. "Let's not get overexcited, shall we?" he said, more to himself than to her.

"Oh come on. Slick!" She gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "We have a case to solve and a ewe to stop!"

He couldn't help but smile at this fluffy beacon of devotion and energy. "Okay, Fluff. Let's catch some bad guys," he extended his arm to show her his fingers balled into a fist. She immediately beamed at his gesture and bumped fists with him.

"Great! Now, we need to go and talk with those mammals."

Nick rubbed his chin with a finger. "That could take some time as they are not the easiest sort to meet, though I'll do my best to set up meetings as soon as possible."

"But your… _acquaintance_ said we just need to tell-"

"To be allowed to meet them, yes. Still, what's the use of that if we don't know if they're available at the moment? Since we're short on time it wouldn't do us any good to take a trip to Outback Island just to learn that Alyssa isn't there, right?"

"Fine, you've made your point," Judy let out a disappointed sigh. "So what now? You're going to call them or what?"

"Well, I am going to, but right now…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, I told Bogo about my medication…"

His words piqued her interest and her ears perked up. "Really? And what's the verdict?" she stared at him while folding her arms.

"I need to report to the precinct's medic for proper evaluation of my condition and report back to Buffalo Butt. Oh, and there is one more thing…" he admitted reluctantly, causing Judy to raise a brow. "Er, the boss also told me that the responsibility of giving me a scolding for breaking protocol at the bank falls on you. He also said that he will verify if you did it properly…" his voice trailed off into a mutter under the growing amusement in her gaze. "Um, Carrots? I don't like the look in your eyes."

"Oh, don't worry," she said with a smile, taking a step towards him. "I think I have a perfect way of making you remember the importance of rules," her eyes shined with a playful glint.

Her partner actually took a step back, his ears low. "Er… w-why are you looking at me like that?"

.

.

An hour later Nick practically crawled out of the gym's ring and to the floor, panting, glad that Judy's 'lecture' was finally over.

"So how about it, Slick?" she chirped, standing next to him by the ropes. "You think that you'll remember to follow the rules from now on?" she asked playfully, taking off the gloves.

He rolled onto his back. "I assure you that the last hour has thoroughly engraved itself in my mind…" he wheezed. Nick was completely drained, both physically and mentally. He spend the last hour as Judy's living punching bag, as he was only defending himself from the ferocious bunny. Not only that, but he had serious trouble keeping his eyes off the fur tight training clothes the bunny was wearing. For an hour he actually wished to be blind, so that he wouldn't have to face constant temptation due to the sights he had been seeing. Nick felt like he had to face two opponents at the same time: his beloved, fluffy partner and his dirty minded, primitive, savage side. Having to hold back both physically and emotionally for so long under constant strain left him barely alive, now panting on the floor of the gym. The fox couldn't help but notice that she didn't look that exhausted herself.

He raised a paw. "Officer Fluff, requesting permission to crawl to the showers?"

She chuckled, leaning on one of the ropes. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to go for round two?"

Nick managed to lift his head. "You're telling me that was just _one round_?"

Judy replied with a wide grin.

The fox shook his head. "Whoever built your cybernetic body, I want the same treatment," he slowly dragged himself to his hindpaws. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower and have meetings to set up, not to mention a medical check up, so I'll be on my way," with that said, he left the grinning bunny behind and headed to the locker rooms.

.

.

While the news from Nick about the 'unofficial' investigation was certainly uplifting, Judy once again found herself in a sort of limbo. With her partner leaving for his check up, which Judy knew was necessary for him to be honest at his work, as well as trying to set up meetings for them, the doe was left with free time on her paws. She considered meeting up with Will, but the buck was on patrol for the rest of the day. Hating inactivity, Judy hopped out of the ring and to the precinct's gym to vent some of the frustration out on the resident punching bags and weight machines.

.

.

After taking the much needed shower, which happened to be a very cold one, Nick left for the precinct doctor's office for the check up and consultation about his 'seasonal problems'. Luckily, while the doctor asked him thoroughly about his condition, he didn't perform any blood tests on the tod.

Still, Nick spent about an hour in his office, answering tons of questions about how he feels after his medication. When they were finally through, the doc said that he'd send his opinion directly to Bogo and it will be up to the buffalo to make a decision about this situation. Still, the doc assured him that side effects from heat medicine weren't something new and happened regularly among other officers so there shouldn't be any problems. With this information in paw, Nick left the office and thought about his next step. He had meetings to set up, but also had to prepare for the talk they were about to have in two days. Therefore, he fished out his phone and instantly recalled the numbers to the mammals they were going to meet.

.

.

Judy was in the middle of tormenting a punching bag with her kicks when she heard the familiar voice of her partner.

"Carrots!" the fox approached her as she stopped and the bag swayed freely on the chain, most likely grateful for the break from the pummeling.

"Nick! How's the meeting with the doctor?" the doe was panting slightly as she turned towards him. She reached for a bottle of water that was placed nearby, while running a paw down her ears. She brushed them to the side, letting them lay on her shoulder. Judy close her eyes and took a gulp of water, waiting for his answer. It didn't come so she lowered the bottle and eyed her friend. "Nick?"

The fox shook his head, cursing internally that he was caught off guard.

*There's no need to panic.* He rationalized. His partner was simply doing some training in her fur tight outfit, ears flopped to the side in a sexy manner and his eyes couldn't help to trace the few droplets of water that earlier escaped the bottle and ran down her facial fur, towards the outfit, all the way to her che-

*STOP! Blueberries! Think about blueberries!* He roared internally, wishing that he could just take a club and beat that dirty part of his mind senseless.

"All's fine," the fox replied. "He said that I'm not the only guy that experiences some side effects from that kind of medication, so Bogo shouldn't be too hard on me," his mouth said this on automatic mode.

Judy nodded. "That's good. See? Didn't hurt that much to be honest," she gave him a playful nudge.

"I'd rather go see a dentist, thank you very much! Anyway, I tried calling our potential informants and got a reply that they will call me back. So right now we can only wait for their move."

This wasn't the best news for Judy, but it was something. She let out a disappointed sigh. "So what now? You know I hate sitting in place, doing nothing!"

The fox showed her a smirk. "Yes, I can imagine that the punching bags in this gym could confirm your statement," he chuckled while pointing at the bag next to Judy. "Listen, I'll try to set this up as soon as possible, ok? Meanwhile, I don't know about you, but I could use this time to take care of few personal matters. You know, before our talk in two days from now?"

Hearing this, Judy's ears perked up. "Wait, the thing we're going to discuss needs some kind of arrangements?" she inquired with a quirked brow.

"Well, I need to write my will and order a proper coffin, you know? Can't leave such things unattended!" he said and noticed her expression. "Hey, I'm just joking, okay?. Still, I really need to do a few things," Nick raised his paw, showing his phone. "I'll keep trying to set up the meetings and I'll be always available in case anything happens, alright? If anything new pops up on my side, you'll be the first one to know, I promise."

He could see that she wasn't happy with this turn of events, but there was little she could do in such a situation. Therefore, Judy let out a huff and turned back to the punching bag. "Just make it quick, alright? We need to move on fast if we're to succeed," she intentionally didn't say anything about the ewe or even use her name. There was no telling who was listening, even in here.

Nick nodded at her words. "Got it. We'll be in touch," he waved his friend with a paw and headed out of the gym, with the first point on his to-do list already in mind.

.

.

Vivian opened the door to her apartment and her face immediately brightened with a smile.

"Nicky!" she jumped forward to hug the fox standing on the doormat. "Finally decided to visit your ol' ma'?"

Nick rolled his eyes, but hugged her back with a smile. "Veeery funny, mother. Drop the accent, it doesn't fit you."

"Bah!" she huffed, breaking away. "Since when are you such a stick in the mud?"

He showed her a smirk. "Since I was born. You're going to keep me outside like this or can I come in?"

"Oh, you _must_ come in!" she replied, dragging him inside by his arm. "Girls! Guess who's here?" she called out to the deeper part of the apartment. Shortly after, two young vixens emerged from the living room and showed surprised faces at the sight of Nick.

"Why hello," he greeted them with a smile, not surprised to see them here after his conversation with Judy.

Rose and Silver exchanged short glances before turning back to the fox and lowering their heads. "Thank you for your help!" the girls said earnestly in unison.

Watching this, Nick quickly waved both paws in front of him. "Come on now, I didn't do that much…"

"But you did!" Silver said out loud. "If not for you-" she faltered and squeezed her paws together, at the memory of that fateful night. But before she could drift deeper into that dark picture, a caring arm encircled her shoulders and Vivian pulled the girl to her chest.

"Now, now. No grim faces in my house, alright?" she gave the younger vixen a smile so warm that whatever cold thought that tried to sneak into the white furred predator's heart, dispersed instantly. Vivian lead the whole group to the living room where she sat both girls on the couch and Nick on one of the armchairs. After that she headed to the kitchen and returned shortly with a full tray which she placed on the tea table.

Meanwhile, Nick focused his gaze on the girls. The white furred vixen was sitting with her legs crossed and a book on her lap, which she probably had there earlier, while the red vixen had her legs pulled to her chest. Both girls showed him shy smiles, smartphones in their paws. He slightly narrowed his eyes and allowed the sharpened vision to take a better look at the devices. No cuts, dents, scratches… They were brand new. Nick sighed internally with a smile. *Mother, you really are a doting caretaker, aren't you?*

"Is my mother treating you well? No complaints? You can speak freely with me here. Any oppression? Maybe lack of freedom?" he quipped and his words earned him a motherly smack to the back of his head.

"How dare you?! There are no such things in my house as oppression or freedom!" Vivian joked back and even with their personal, grim context of those words, the girls couldn't help it but chuckle.

After that, Nick received the basic visiting-your-mother treatment which consisted of a set of tea and homemade cookies. He didn't complain, as Vivian made the best blueberry cookies in existence. The vixen sat on an armchair directly in front of Nick and took a sip of her tea.

"As much as I am happy to see my rebellious child, why do I get the feeling that you didn't just casually drop by, but have some goal in this visit?" she subjected him to an analytic stare.

"Well, I've heard that you got two new roommates, so I dropped in to see how things are."

"Earth to Nick," Vivian rolled her eyes. "You're talking to your mother here…"

He showed her a smirk. "How cold, I really am interested how things will play out here," he took a sip of his tea. "Any specific plan for the near future?"

"Well, we're currently in the middle of job hunting, though first we'll have to go through a process of accepting the girls as citizens of Zootopia," she shook her head, lifting the cup to her mouth. "The bureaucracy is horrible! We've been told that it can take even several months!"

Nick's ears flickered slightly. *So it's like this… Well no surprise here.* He cast a brief glance at Silver and Rose. *Without citizenship they were bound to their handler and completely at his mercy, that _bastard_.*

"Let me guess, and sorry for being frank," he directed those words at the girls, "but I imagine that it's very difficult to find a legal, full-time job without citizenship?"

His mother let out a heavy sigh. "That's true… And there's also the troublesome part where the employers ask about earlier activity, as jobs or studies."

"We have no idea what to say about our earlier life…" Rose said with a blush of embarrassment.

Nick nodded. "I see," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully when a sudden thought entered his mind. *Well, there _is_ a faster way of getting the citizenship…* The fox turned his gaze back to the young vixens.

"Girls, might I ask how do you like it here, living with my mother?"

All three females eyed him curiously.

"Nick, what are you-" the red fox raised a finger to hush Vivian, not moving his eyes off Rose and Silver.

"So? Be honest, please."

The girls exchanged surprised glances. "Um, it's… nice," Silver mumbled under her nose.

Rose nodded. "Mrs. Wil- Vivian is very kind to us. We couldn't even hope for such hospitality from anyone."

The fox smiled hearing their answers. It was obvious now that the younger one was the shy type, not used to speaking a lot, while Rose seemed to Nick like a big sister that took care of Silver the best she could.

"And would you mind staying for longer?" he questioned further.

Both vixens eyes widened. "We- We couldn't bother Vivian that much!" Rose blurted out almost immediately.

Nick's mother raised her brows, showing a concerned expression. "Rose, you're not-"

"Alright," her son cut in and turned to Vivian. "Here's my crazy idea," he said, taking another gulp of tea and pointing a thumb at the young girls while he focused on his mother. " _Adopt them_."

After a second of silent shock, three female jaws dropped down in unison.

"The way I see it, this is a shorter path to receiving citizenship, as you would automatically be given it as children of a Zootopia citizen. But more importantly," he placed down the cup and gave the girls a soft look. "You get a place to call home and a _family_. Plus," he turned to his mother. "You _have_ told me," he paused to look up and his lips moved for a brief moment, "37 times so far that you'd like a daughter. So, good idea?"

"But-"

"We-"

The girls began, but were cut off by the older vixen.

"That's a wonderful idea!" All signs of surprise were gone from her face, replaced with a happy and hopeful expression. She jumped up from her seat and approached the couch, kneeling on the carpet and taking one paw of each girl in hers. "Rose, Silver… I know this is a very sudden concept and should be seriously considered, but I want you two to know that I would be very happy to have you as my family." She accentuated her words by gently squeezing their paws and showing a motherly smile. "I may not look the part, but I'm a mother of a rather sly and mischievous fox," Nick let out a short snort, "so I know how to properly look at mammals. I can tell, I _know_ it, that you are good girls and I would be immensely happy if I could take care of you as a _parent_." Rose and Silver were speechless, just staring wide eyed at the female doctor. "Still, I feel that this decision should be made by you and you alone. I will not pressure you in any way and will keep taking care of you whatever your decision will be."

Vivian rose from her knees to wrap her arms around the young vixens and pull them into a hug. "Just remember that I'll always be here for you. _I will not let go of you_ , remember?"

The surprised females just nodded silently and Vivian gave them a slight squeeze before breaking away.

Rose looked up at the vixen, then at her friend, who had a befuddled expression on her face. It was hardly surprising, as just a few days ago they were out on the streets with no hope for anything in the future and now suddenly they were offered a home, safety, a new life and now… a new family. It wasn't just winning the lottery, it was like finding a diamond in a trash can after facing the brunt of a hurricane, followed by a massive flood, all while still being dry and in one piece. The magnitude of this proposition left them shocked.

"Um, Vivian…" Rose managed to force words out of her mouth. "Can we, you know, think about this? Right now, I don't know-"

She stopped when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

Vivian was smiling at her with great warmth. "Of course, take all the time you need."

At that moment Silver reached out and tugged gently at her friend's gave Rose a look that the young red vixen had learned to recognize as one asking to discuss something in private. "Okay, I understand," Rose pet her paw and turned back to the Wildes. "I'm sorry, could you excuse us? We'd like to go to our room for now."

Vivian simply nodded. "Of course, don't mind us."

After the girls locked themselves in the guest room that became their bedroom, Vivian caught her son by the neck in a tight hug. "Oh, Nick! That was such a wonderful idea!"

"Mom!" he wheezed, but with a playful voice. "Air!"

She released him with a chuckle and pinched his cheek lovingly. "You little, sly fox, you. Your mother is so proud of you!"

"Well, thanks…" he said, rubbing his cheek with a paw. The fox glanced at the closed door to the guest room. "Say, can we discuss some other things?"

She eyed her son with curiosity, but not surprise. After that, the vixen walked up to her seat and dropped on the comfy armchair. "We can talk about whatever you like. More tea?"

Nick nodded slightly and fidgeted a bit with his fingers. "I… I realized that I'm in love with Judy." There. He said it out loud, though internally he was quite shaken that he was able to let such words out of his mouth .

"That's nice dear, would you like another cookie?" she offered him the plate.

Being an addict when it came to blueberries, Nick automatically nodded and reached out.

"Why not? Thank you." It took another second for his brain to catch up with the events. Nick froze, with his paw in the air, halfway to the plate with cookies. " _Hang on a minute!_ Did you hear what I just said?!" he spluttered, turning his wide eyes towards Vivian.

"Of course I did. What?" she asked, seeing his expression. "It's nothing new to me, I already saw this coming. I'm just glad that you finally realized it, dumb son. My only question would be: when are you going to tell her?" she sipped her tea and observed the fox carefully.

Nick's jaw worked in an up and down motion for a few seconds, before his brain managed to let him speak again. "What? I… tell her? But..."

Vivian shook her head with a disappointed sigh. "Nicky, Judy is your best friend, your partner. You can't keep a girl like that in the dark."

He bit his lip. "It's not that simple," the fox hung his head a bit.

"Hey, _hey_ ," Vivian got up from her seat and got down on both knees in front of her son. "Look at me, Nicky," she used her paw to lift his muzzle enough for their eyes to meet. "I vaguely know what's going through your mind right now and it's enough. I remember what happened 10 years ago and I am to blame for that, for pushing you forward so foolishly."

He looked at her with glassy eyes. "Mother, I…"

"Shh, let me finish. I know that you're scared right now, most likely even more than with the serum topic. But this is something far too important for you to keep it a secret," the vixen placed her paws on his cheeks, looking him straight in the eye.

His breathing became faster and more shallow and Vivian could see the anxiety in his eyes. Nick placed his own paws on her wrists. "Mom, I can't… I just _can't!_ She has a boyfriend already, she is a rabbit..."

Vivian could feel her own heart ache, hearing the fear and pain in her child's voice. It was such a contradictory sight to the usual Nick. Always smug, always smart and with a repertoire of jokes for any situation…and now almost shaking in her palms, so vulnerable and fragile on the inside.

"Oh Nicky…" she brushed his cheeks with her thumbs. "There is no ready solution for this, but the least I can tell you is to be honest with her about it. True, you have no guarantee how she will react to this, but this is Judy we are talking about. She is bound to figure it out, sooner or later and wouldn't you prefer to let her know in a way you can arrange, then her finding out at the least expected moment?"

She could feel his fingers tightening on her wrists.

"Nick, if you're so afraid of her reaction, would you like me to talk to her first?" the moment she said that, his eyes snapped wide open, horror written all over his face. "No, no, no, I wouldn't tell her anything!" the vixen added quickly. "Just a simple chat, finding out how she feels about you in general, what's her view on interspecies relationships…"

He pulled her paws away from his face. "That's not a good idea."

She saw that he wanted to stand up so she hastily put a paw on his arm to keep him seated. "Alright! Alright! I won't talk to her about it! Please don't leave!" Vivian plead with him, fear of the scenario from ten years ago repeating itself.

Seeing his mother's concerned expression, Nick let out a sigh and his body relaxed. "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere, just… not sure what to do with this."

Vivian breathed out with relief and pet his chest a bit. "Okay, okay, then maybe… just let it be for a while, talk with your therapist, perhaps?" Another thing came to her mind. "What about the issue with your savagery? Are you planning on talking with her about that?"

In a different state of mind, Nick would've probably flinch, but right now it seemed like a safer topic in comparison. "Yeah…" he muttered, recalling his talk with Judy after the bank incident. "I promised to tell her in two more days."

A small smile graced Vivian's lips. "I'm glad," she said while holding his paw. "One step at a time, Nick. One step step at a time."

Her words made him let out another heavier sigh. "If you say so. Can we change the topic for now? I'm already feeling drained from this conversation."

Vivian smiled wider and pet his paw. "Of course," she said and returned to her seat.

"Did you have a chance to see that vixen I told you about?" Nick referred to Mrs Lomasi and his request that Vivian would give her a home visit.

His mother's face became more serious and she nodded solemnly. "Yes, poor thing. For now I can confirm that she needs treatment, but what kind exactly and in what form…I don't know. For that I'd have to take her to the hospital and examine her properly, run some tests…"

"Do it, please," Nick said quietly. "Whatever the cost, just tell them to put the bills on my name."

Vivian raised a curious brow. "Why such a sudden interest in that lady?"

"Let's just say that I'm trying to be a better fox than I used to be."

She shook her head with a smile at his answer. "Maybe you should treat your habit of deflecting questions."

"Don't wanna'" he huffed, taking a bite of a blueberry cookie.

His mother pointed a paw at him. "Now, _that's_ my son."

"Always been," he corrected her and stood up. Noticing Vivian's expression he let out a huff. "No, I'm not running away, just need to go to the bathroom."

"Well, since there are no windows there, I think it's safe to let you go," she sent him a wink.

Nick rolled his eyes at her comment. "Har, har."

.

.

Feeling slightly tired after his talk with Vivian, Nick left the bathroom and decided that it was high time for him to leave. Passing through the corridor, the fox noticed the white furred fox through the glass door to the balcony.

"Still shocked?" Nick stepped out into the chilly air. Silver, being an arctic vixen, didn't mind the temperature at all.

"Mr. Wilde…" she took a step to the side, a bit surprised by his appearance.

"Just 'Nick' will do," he told her with a smile before leaning on the railing. "Or 'brother' if you want to," the fox sent her a wink.

The girl blushed under her white fur. "I… we…" she hung her head, unable to articulate a proper answer. "Mr… Nick. Aren't we a bother?" the young vixen muttered to the floor. "You have saved us from _that_ life, your mother allows us to stay at her home, she paid for all our clothes, the food and even bought us phones so that we could be in touch when she's at work…" she lifted her paws and squeezed her own arms. "How can we ever _repay_ you? We're so much in your debt!"

Nick blinked after hearing her speech. *Ah… so that's it… I shouldn't be surprised. After all, they have lived under the heel of a handler for so long, he must've told them continuously that they owe everything to him and should be grateful. If I ever get my paws on that bastard!* He could feel his blood rushing in his veins, a sure sign of agitation. The fox shook his head to calm his thoughts that lately been increasingly getting away from him. He turned a concerned look towards Silver. Learning to live in a new environment wouldn't be easy for them, especially with the stigma of being former working girls. Though Nick and his mother never had any problems with it, as they understood what it means trying to earn a living when you're poor.

He reached out and placed his paw on the girl's shoulder. "There is no debt, Silver."

The white furred vixen raised her head to look at him with a gaze full of doubt.

"We didn't help you because we expected to be paid or gain favors. We chose to do this without any special reason behind it. My mother," he pointed at the inside of the apartment with a thumb, "is a very caring person and would help you even if she would have been poorer than you two, that's how she is. I can tell that she's truly happy to have you here and will keep her promise of supporting you regardless of your choice."

The fox slightly patted her shoulder with a smile before turning toward the city once again.

"One thing I can promise you on my own. If you ever get into trouble, you can always count on me to pull you out of it. I know what it's like to have meddling siblings, so don't think even for a second that you're going to scare me off," he blinked when it hit him what he just said to her. Without thinking he revealed a piece of his past. A brief flash of migraine reminded him of the consequences of blabbering too much. "Well…" he continued, forcing his voice to sound normally, "More like I _had_ them. Past term."

Silver gave the red fox a shy side glance as he stared at the city before them.

"Um, Nick? You… _had_ siblings?" she dared asking after his earlier words.

Nick glanced at her before turning his gaze straight ahead. "Yeah," this came out as a sigh. "Someone I thought of in those terms. Though that's in the past now. I don't think they'd be happy to see me now..."

Silver blinked, her fingers fidgeting on the railing of the balcony. "Um, may I ask who they are?" her curiosity stronger than shyness at this moment.

Nick stared at a car far away that was driving along one of the streets below. Normally he would never answer this question, but sessions with Miss Shavala and his talks with Judy taught him how to communicate more openly with mammals. "She is an arctic vixen, just like you," he began speaking with a distant voice. "Because of her fur I used to call her _Snowflake._ The other one…" there was a pause in his speech. "His name is _Vasily_ ," Nick could have sworn that the scar on his stomach ached. "A guy that I was close enough with to call him a _brother_."

"And… you don't have any contact with them?"

He shook his head. "Not for the past 16 years. We became separated and right now I don't know where they are or what are they doing. Though it would be great if I could see them again and talk." From a certain point of view it was the truth. *Would just need to convince them to not _kill me_ on sight…* Still, the way he started seeing the world, thanks to a certain beautiful bunny, he'd really like to repair those relationships and make amends for the things he did back then.

But maybe there were certain things that were impossible…

"Anyway," he straightened up, deciding to brush those thoughts aside. "If you decide to actually become 'Wildes', you'd better be ready," the fox leaned slightly to the girl and waggled his eyebrows. "Because this family is rather _wild,_ unpredictable at times, but above all we stick together. So if anyone would try to drag you two anywhere, well…" he took a step forward, his gaze hardening sightly. "Over my _dead_ body and I can guarantee that my mother will tell you the same thing."

She blinked several times, a bit taken aback by his words.

Nick chuckled and turned to the door. "Enjoy your evening, Silver. Give my regards to Rose."

"Y-yes, I will. Thank you."

Nick waved his paw over his shoulder. Walking through the apartment, the fox found his mother in the living room. He intended to head out and think a bit in seclusion about his incoming talk with Judy, but first wanted to do one more thing. He approached her armchair from behind and leaned down, gently wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Nick?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"If I would squeeze my arms right now," he muttered with a quiet voice and closed eyes, "using my savage strength, I could easily crush your neck…" he left those words hanging in the air for a few seconds. Though highly unconventional and in a very roundabout way, he wanted to ask her thoughts on the issue of telling Judy the truth about the serum. "Aren't you afraid of that?"

Vivian looked back at her boy out of the corner of her eye and let out a sigh with a smiling expression. The vixen raised her paw and placed it on his forearm. "Of course not, silly," she replied with her soothing voice, only a loving mother could have. "You're my Nick, my son, and sometimes a major headache in my life. I don't need to say anything like 'I trust you'," she gave his arm a little squeeze. "I _know_ that you would never hurt me."

Her warm words left the air silent for a long while. Long enough for Vivian to turn her head a bit to get a better look at her son. "Nicky?"

His arms wrapped a bit tighter and the fox pressed his cheek to her head.

"I love you, mother," he whispered.

At that moment Vivian felt her heart skip a beat and a surprised expression adorned her face. It lasted only a moment, before she smiled softly and nuzzled her own cheek into the fox's arm. Those were words that she hasn't heard from him for over two decades and even then, they were empty and emotionless.

But not now.

This time she could feel the genuine feelings behind them. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. Just hearing those four simple words filled her heart with more joy than she could express with words. There was only one way she could reply to this.

"I love you too, Nicky."

.

.

After leaving his mother's apartment, Nick headed to the place best suited for thinking. Already just by walking into the building of the library, Nick could feel his mind clearing and his thoughts lining up in a more organized fashion. That was one of the reasons he liked this place so much. If knowledge was a religion then this place would be its main temple.

The long rows of shelves, countless lines of volumes, the almost revered silence, all of this offered a spot of serenity in the middle of a bustling metropolis. Nick navigated between the sections in the main hall and to the stairs in the corner. Going up three floors, the fox made his way through a dimly lit corridor with several wooden doors on one side, towards the very end. There he fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked a door with a sign 'Staff only'. Behind them was another set of stairs, which lead to the attic of the building. Not many mammals knew of the existence of this place, which was just perfect for Nick.

Being an almost lifetime member and visitor of the library, the fox has made several contacts with the facility's management and negotiated renting out a small spot in the attic for a meager, but regular donation for the library. The additional benefit of this place was the fact that _nobody_ knew about it, not even Finnick or any other of his acquaintances. True, he gave Judy his home address and that alone was a huge concession on his part. Finnick vaguely knew where his former partner was lodging and Nick only told Vivian about it, although only under the threat of impending death. He still could feel slight nervousness that another part of his life became vulnerable to the energetic bunny, but the majority of his mind found some strange comfort in this. Like he knew that she would never use this against him or abuse his trust.

Here, he secured himself a spot under one of the very few roof windows and surrounded it by plywood walls, thus creating a small room with just enough space to lie down on a mattress and read. Though he never kept books up here as the air was unfit to keep them in this place for too long. Nick always brought them down with him, not bothering to mark where he paused his reading.

He always remembered where he had left off.

Though right now he didn't come here to read. Dropping on the mattress, Nick rolled to his back. Letting out a sigh he reached with one paw to a small nearby box. His fingers rummaged through the items inside until eventually he took out three pinecones. The fox proceeded with throwing them in the air one after another and then catching them back with the second paw, before sending them right back into the air once again in a cascade. Since he was a kid, he used juggling to focus and practice his eye\paw coordination. A thought crossed his mind that he just might suggest his mother to pick up juggling too. It would be beneficial for her work, as her paws as a surgeon were worth a fortune, and also a great way to de-stress, even at the hospital.

The pinecones were swiftly flying through the air above his head when his phone rang, the tune informing him that it was a call from Honey. He switched his focus to one paw and now all three objects were kept in the air by that paw alone while he answered the phone.

"Tell me you got something," he demanded instantly.

"Yeah, it's nice to hear ya too," replied a female voice.

"Honey, I don't have time for pleasantries. Did you find anything or not?"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, aren't you cheerful today. Still, for someone to manage to piss _you_ off… What did he do, shave your tail?"

Nick's paw gripped the phone a bit tighter and it was enough for it to creak dangerously. "I will shave _you_ naked if I don't hear an answer in three seconds," he snarled through his teeth.

Silence followed his words for a second before the female voice spoke again, this time deprived of any humour and much more obedient. "Nothing. The guy's clean."

" _Nothing?"_

"Zero. Zilch. Nada. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him. No shady connections, no hidden income, no suspicious friends or contacts. He had a girlfriend last year, but they broke up not too long after he graduated. Nothing wrong with his family either. No crazy cousins or mob relatives. He...is...clean," the female stated and despite the bitter taste of disappointment, Nick didn't argue. If _she_ said that there was no dirt on him, then it meant the person in question had to be a saint. She had the tools to know what were a mammal's grades in primary school and what meals they had for breakfast in kindergarten. Still… *There has to be _something!_ *

"How did they break up?" it was the only thing he could grasp on to.

"Give me a sec…" there was faint tapping sound. "She dumped him, is that important?"

Nick moved his other paw in a blur to correct the arc of one of the pinecones. "Could be. Get me everything about that relationship and that girl."

"Already got it," the badger's voice sounded very smug.

"Alright, let's hear it," he said, his eyes following the pinecones.

"Okay, though I'm still curious what's that guy ever done to you that you're so pissed at him."

Nick was about to snap back at her again, but he quickly realized that it wouldn't be his style. He was never an aggressive, impulsive mammal...though the past few days had shown quite a different mammal than he was used to acting like. Therefore, he settled for a sigh.

"Let's just say that he's not a one to be trusted around a friend of mine."

"Uh… that friend of yours a girl?" the female badger suddenly became cautious in her voice and this change made the fox furrow his brows.

"Why?"

"Because, your target is quite the ladies male, I must say. He had at least seven 'girlfriends' before the last one."

Nick sprung up to a sitting position, the pinecones now completely forgotten, but gravity never forgets its role and reminded him of that by hitting him on the head with each pinecone, one after another.

.

.

Judy spent several hours on various exercises, checking her phone from time to time for any updates from Nick. The only one she got so far told her that the first contact would be impossible to reach, because he was out of the city at the moment, so he was trying to reach out again to the second one, on the Outback island.

With no major breakthroughs with setting up the meetings and Nick sending a text that he'll be able to talk with Alyssa's mammals this evening, the doe decided to call it a day. She was on her way home, walking down one of the bustling streets when her phone rang. The doe took it out of her pocket to see who was calling her. As she saw the name, she smiled and swiped the green icon.

"Hello, Vivian."

"Hey, Judy! Sorry for the sudden question, but would you like to drink something warm together?"

The bunny shrugged. Being suspended, not having any other plans for the afternoon, with Will on a shift and Nick going off to deal with his 'personal matters'... _again_... "Sure, why not."

"Then come on in, my treat," said the amused voice of the vixen.

Judy blinked. "What?"

"Look to your left."

The doe did so and realized she was in front of a restaurant. Looking through the glass that separated the warm interior and the chilly street, Judy noticed Vivian sitting at one of the tables and waving at the bunny with a warm smile.

Judy replied with a wave of her paw and went inside.

Maneuvering between other, bigger mammals, the doe managed to reach the red furred vixen's table, where she awaited her with a wide smile.

"I'm glad that you picked up my call," she said while leaning down to hug the bunny, "it's always nice to have you around." Vivian send her a wink and indicated a free chair. "Please, join us."

"Us?" Judy asked when she was climbing to the offered seat. Upon getting there, her eyes shot wide open and all blood drained from her face, while her ears drooped instantly. She didn't notice before, due to other mammals blocking her view and because of the height of the table itself, but indeed, Vivian wasn't sitting alone.

The vixen pointed with her paw at the other mammal at the table. "Allow me to introduce: Mr Alexander Volkov, Nick's former employer."

An elderly wolf with a black eyepatch nodded in a form of greeting, cheerfully smiling as if nothing was wrong. But there were oh so many things wrong with this picture to Judy.

Mr Pink Plushie's mouth formed a smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Officer Hopps."

.

.

Nick rushed down the stairs and headed straight for the library's exit. The fox wanted to confirm his hunch when listening to Honey's information. If he was right, then the girl that was Will's last ex would be an important figure in the near future. Nick rushed to a nearby taxi and quickly gave the driver the address he got from Honey.

.

.

"I heard a lot about you, officer Hopps. Only good things, mind you," the one-eyed wolf said while sending a wink towards the vixen.

Vivian laughed at his words. "What else was I supposed to say when there is nothing bad to be said."

Judy's thoughts ran at blurring speeds, desperately trying to comprehend what was going on here. But among the sea of possibilities, one of them was shining dangerously...

 _He is trying to get to Nick through her._

She hadn't forgotten when this individual stated that he'd like to have Nick back in the organization. The idea sprouted another pawful of questions on its own. What is his relation to Vivian? How did he contact her? Does she know of Nick's involvement with an organization of assassins? The last one caused a cold sting in her chest.

 _Is Nick a former killer?_

This question appeared in her mind when he first told her about it, but his explanation was so vague that she wasn't sure what to think of it. He claimed to be specialized in _logistics_ , whatever that meant, but it didn't calm her mind one bit. However, back then she decided to let it go and wait for Nick to be ready to talk more about it, so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, though now they returned with double the intensity.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Vivian spoke to her. "I was just telling Mr. Volkov how you helped the girls in my care. They were overjoyed that they could close that chapter of their life. Thank you once again, Judy," she stated while adorning a warm smile.

"Hm?" the doe muttered, still gathering her thoughts. "Oh, that. No need for any thanks, I was merely doing my job," she waved off Vivian's words and refocused on the wolf, who was now sipping his tea with a perfectly calm expression.

"Soo," the doe began, still looking at the canine, "how do you know each other?" she directed this question at the vixen.

"Oh, we met years ago, when Mr. Volkov generously decided to hire Nicholas in his office, even though he was a fox and a minor. Those things were huge issues back then."

 _Mr. Volkov_ put down his cup of tea and his mouth formed a friendly smile when he addressed Nick's mother. "That was about 16 years ago and I still remember your pleasantly shocked expression when you heard about it, Mrs. Wilde," he added with a wink at the end.

She replied with a huff and a wave of her finger. "I insisted on you calling me Vivian."

But the wolf only raised his brows and broadened his smile. "And disrespect such an exquisite lady? What would that say about my manners? My father always told me: if you meet a graceful and beautiful female, be sure to show your respect. As there are many mediocre mammals out there and only a few divine beings, worthy of praise."

The vixen put a paw to her cheek and slightly turned her head away. "Oh dear… for you to say such things…" she mumbled nervously.

Judy's jaw almost dropped when she noticed the female's reaction. Did Vivian just get _embarrassed?!_ Her mind had great trouble trying to grasp the scene before her eyes: the leader of an organization of assassins was flirting with her best friend's mother.

.

.

Nick stood in front of the inconspicuous building with the neon blue '10-7' sign on top. He was never a guest of this facility, though he had info about the place since the time it started operating. In certain circles, it was a quite famous place, but only for a selected clientele. To get in you either had to be a member of one of the emergency response groups like ZPD, ZFD and ZEMS or have a uniformed friend that would vouch for you. If not, a bulky black rhino by the name Petey would make sure that you stay outside and any dumb attempt of bribing him into letting someone in would be dealt with immediately.

Nick didn't have this problem as he was a police officer. Though he would have to go through the 'black wall' first.

Upon walking up to the entrance, he was stopped by a massive arm that blocked the access to the main door.

"What's your business here, fox?" the rhino demanded in a harsh voice, eyeing the vulpine in a Hawaiian shirt.

Nick showed him a smile and pointed at the entrance. "Why that would be going through that door. However, it seems that something is in the way," he gave the bouncer a wink while pointing at his big arm.

"Emergency crews only, pal."

The fox nodded. "That's me. Whenever I arrive, there's bound to be an emergency!" he quipped, but also saw the expression on the rhino's expression so he fished out abadge from the pocket of his pants. "Nick Wilde, ZPD."

Petey took the badge from his paw and held it closer to his eyes to examine it. Though Nick was required to leave his badge at the precinct for the time of his suspension, the fox liked to be prepared for all kind of situations and already had a _dupe._ Some policemammals carried dupes instead of the real things, to not risk losing them and paying high fines, not to mention mountains of paperwork. It was an old practice among police officers and getting less and less common, but was still practiced here and there. "Wilde, eh?" he muttered. "I swear, I have no idea how a fox got into the police force…"

Normally that would be a rather offensive remark, but Nick could tell a playful mood when he encountered one. That and a suggestion of a smile that appeared at the corners of the rhino's mouth.

Nick shrugged. "I lied about my species on the application form."

This caused the held back smile to finally appear on the huge mammal's face.

"And they took your word for it?" he gave the fox his badge back. "Morons!" he moved his arm, opening the way to the door and gave Nick a nod.

"Thanks, big guy!" the fox saluted with two fingers and walked into the bar.

The interior wasn't too much of a surprise for Nick, thanks to the information he already got on this place. While lacking skill in other areas, intel was the fox's forte. From small gossip to secrets that could bring down entire organizations, Nick traced every single bit of information he could and stored it indefinitely in his voluminous mind. And new he refreshed the mental file about 10-7 and its interior, patrons and staff.

Once you were inside, there was no doubt to whom this place was devoted to. Flags of different departments were hanging from the high ceiling, all gathered together as a symbol of cooperation between all uniformed brothers and sisters that served the mammals of Zootopia. Being a mix between a pub and a modern kind of bar, the place gave off a cozy feeling, even with the dark painted walls. And there were a lot of decorations on them too. Tons of pictures in all shapes and sizes covered every possible vertical surface. They were showing various portraits and scenes from life of the emergency crews gathering in this bar.

All of this combined created a safe haven for mammals that spent most of their lives protecting someone else's. Add to that strobe lights and bar lights that were giving a dim, red and blue lighting to the place and you'll get the safest possible location to be at. Mugging? Not with the amount of police present. Fire? The only flame around this place would be between couples that wore varying or even the same type of uniforms. Interestingly, most of them would be firefighters. Passing out? No problem with the number of medics around.

Nick sauntered over to the nearest free table and climbed on the sofa-like seat beside it. Before he was even able to think about looking around for a member of the staff, a brown bunny swiftly hopped on his table.

"Hey there, handsome! Haven't seen you here before. Want to order something?" she chirped, beaming with a smile.

The fox gave her a quick once-over and it caused him to think of Judy. The doe before him certainly fell in the 'beautiful' category, along with his partner. The girl on the table had dark brown fur that looked a bit thicker than Judy's. Her ears had similar, black colored tips and her body as a whole was slim and certainly appetizing for any buck that would come around. Her form was similar to Judy's, yet she didn't have the muscle the uniformed doe gained through her hard work and exercises. The most noticeable difference was that this doe was more… _curved_ here and there, an obvious sign that Mother Nature was very generous with her. The blue shirt with the bar's name in front was doing a heroic job in keeping the girl's chest covered. Though judging by her smirk, she most likely wouldn't mind if some fur would be more visible. Complete with a pair of low cut khaki shorts, she was a doe that bucks would line up to.

"Maybe. I heard that there is some good stuff here," he said while resting his muzzle on a paw and looking at the bunny with his half-lidded gaze.

"You bet! We have the best drinks in all of Zootopia!" she chuckled, looking back at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure that the drinks are fine too," Nick sent her a wink.

Hearing this, the doe's ears twitched and a second later she burst with laughter. "Sorry, I might be too sweet for ya!" she winked back.

"Aww! You brake this poor fox's heart!" he put a paw to his chest.

"That's because I'm nice only to my favorite guests!"

"And what guests would that be?" he asked her with a wide grin, only to see her stick out a tongue at him in a playful manner.

"For now, the list doesn't contain… any… foxes…" her voice trailed off when she stared at Nick's face. "Oh my gosh!" she suddenly squealed happily. "You're Nick Wilde! Judy's partner, aren't you?!"

If someone else said this he might have felt annoyed at such words, but the bubbly doe was clearly free of any offensive thoughts.

"Yeaah, I was told that she needs a sidekick that would make her shine more," he replied to her enthusiastic reaction.

The brown bunny pumped her fist in the air. "I knew it! I saw you together in a picture!" she pointed to one of the walls where a small, framed picture showed Judy and Nick together at the graduation ceremony. Just above the picture Nick spotted a plaque with a sign that said 'Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, Missing Mammals'.

"The Night Howlers case, eh?" he muttered to himself at the sight of the plaque.

"Whoa, you sure got some sharp eyes to read it from here!" she noted with surprise. Indeed, the sign was a good few meters away from them and the light was rather dim in this place. Nick wasn't used to his sharpened sight yet so sometimes he just observed things without thinking.

"A diet rich in carrots does wonders to one's eyesight," he chuckled in an attempt to steer the conversation into a lighter track.

The brown doe laughed again. "You sure you're a fox?" she eyed him carefully.

He snapped his fingers in a dramatic way. "Dammit! So my mother didn't lie when she said that I'm adopted!" he quipped, drawing another laugh from the bunny.

She offered her paw with a smile. "I'm Trisha, by the way."

He shook it gently. "Nick Wilde, or you already knew that?"

Trisha stuck out her little tongue. "How would I not now the red addition to my favorite bunny."

At this Nick's eyes widened a little. "Wait, 'favorite bunny'? You a fan or something?"

She sent him a wink. "Just a doe that knows anything that is to know about a certain grey beauty in a uniform."

Hearing this, Nick gave off a weak nod. "My bad, I believe the word is 'stalker'."

Trisha shook her head with a laugh. "I prefer 'admirer'," she placed her paws on her hips. "So, are we chatting about Judy or you're actually ordering something? Not that I mind the topic, but I have other clients too."

"Yeah, sorry. If you could recommend something alcohol-free, I'd be very grateful."

This made the doe raise a brow. "No alcohol? Come one, this is 10-7, not even your boss would mind if you get a little drunk here!"

"Add a smile to that argument and I bet that you were the beginning of several drinking problems!" he chuckled at her suggestion.

"Have not!" she huffed at him playfully.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking. And I just don't like alcohol, ok? So I'd really prefer something without it. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Trisha folded her arms and gave him a disbelieving look. "A police officer who doesn't like alcohol? You sure are a rare breed!"

"I like to think of myself as unique," he grinned at her. "The best kind there is!"

"Bah!" she waved a paw dismissively and jumped down to the floor. "I'll be the one to decide if good enough for my Judy!" she warned him over her shoulder. "Now be a good boy and wait for your drink!" the doe ordered and hopped away.

Nick couldn't stop a quiet snort. *To be called a 'boy' by a girl that's possibly ten years younger than me, that's rich.*

.

.

Judy forced a smile on her face and did her best to look relaxed.

"So, Mr Volkov. What exactly do you do for a living?" the doe asked innocently.

"I am a lawyer. Nothing as exciting as your profession, I imagine," he answered her with a smile and Judy had to stop herself from gritting her teeth.

"That's true. I couldn't see myself shuffling papers and making speeches in a courtroom," she said, still smiling.

At this point, Vivian chuckled. "Nick would probably make a great lawyer."

The wolf took another sip of his tea. "Oh yes! His wit and knowledge would make an excellent addition to our team now," right then, when Vivian momentarily closed her eyes and let out another chuckle, Mr Volkov sent a wink towards Judy.

Seeing this, the doe clenched her fists under the table.

The vixen took a sip of her own tea and put down her cup.

"Please excuse me, but I shall head for the restroom for a moment," she sent a stern look at the wolf. "And don't you corrupt Judy with your sweet talk while I'm away!" the vixen warned him playfully.

Mr. Volkov nodded with a compliant smile. "I shall do my best not to."

Vivian left their table and headed off to the restrooms. When Judy was certain that she couldn't see, or hear them, she slammed her paws on the table.

"Why are you dragging her into this?!" she demanded.

He didn't even bat an eye at her reaction. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Hopps?"

"Don't play dumb. You're trying to get Nick to work for you again!"

The wolf shrugged. "He knows of my offer and hasn't given me an answer yet."

"So what, you're going to blackmail him using Vivian?" the bunny sneered at him, secretly happy for this answer.

At this point, the wolf let out a short laugh. "Blackmail? Nicholas? Young lady, had you known him as well as I do, you'd be aware that he's not a type to be blackmailed. It never works with him," he shook his head.

"Oh really?" a smug smirk crossed her face when she recalled the missing mammal case. "So how come I have managed to do it?"

And she cheered internally when she saw the canine's smile fading. "You did _what_?" he asked with a shocked voice, disbelief clearly visible on his face.

Judy folded her paws. "It's called a hustle."

Mr Volkov's expression slowly shifted back into a neutral one. "I must say that I'm doubly surprised. To hear such an unfathomable thing about Nicholas. He really got rusty," the wolf shook his head. "Or for some reason allowed you to do that. But equally surprising is the fact that officer Judy Hopps would stoop down to a crime," he eyed the bunny.

His paw moved to the phone on the table and he tapped the screen a few times. Suddenly, the device spoke with the wolf's voice.

 _...not a type to be blackmailed..._

Another tap.

 _...I have managed to do it..._

That was her.

Judy's ears drooped behind her head and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Do not be so surprised, young lady. Just a little insurance, since it has been brought to my attention that someone is digging up cases beyond their... jurisdiction."

Judy clenched her teeth. "Justice has no jurisdiction," she growled at him. Angry that he managed to record their conversation and also because she didn't her carrot pen on her today. Besides, there was an issue how he got information about her going through old cases. "Also, keep in mind that you're not the only one with _insurance."_

The doe was observing him very carefully, but didn't notice any sign of a reaction to her statement. He either didn't care or his self control was beyond what Judy has expected.

The wolf simply tapped the screen again and placed the phone in front of him.

"Are you familiar with the myth of Icarus?"

This caught her off guard. Judy had no idea how to react to this surprising question. After short moment of hesitation, she decided to go with a straight answer. "The rabbit that tried to fly and made himself a pair of wings? What does it have to do with this talk?"

"He had failed, falling from the sky, because he tried to fly too close to the scorching sun. A word for the wise Miss Hopps, do not try to follow into his pawsteps."

There it was, a warning. Wrapped in some rubbish talk about old myths, but clearly telling her to stay away.

„Are you threatening me?" she glared at him with narrowed eyes.

He let out a short, low laugh. "Goodness gracious, whatever brought you to that conclusion?" the wolf smiled at her in a way she couldn't read through. "I am merely giving you good advice," he sipped his tea and suddenly cast her glare that pierced right through her, making her flinch involuntarily "I am sure that Nicholas would be saddened if he would have to find a new partner."

Now _that_ was a classic threat, no pulling punches, no fancy talk, just a spine chilling glare and an indication of Judy losing her life. Yet, it was phrased in such manner that even if she did record this, then it still wouldn't be enough for a proof.

"As if I'd believe that!" she hissed.

Mr. Volkov alias Mr. Pink Plushie let out a sigh. "Miss Hopps, why do you insist on believing that I have some hidden goal in this? That there is some secret agenda here?"

"Sure," Judy replied sarcastically. "And you've met with Vivian just to chat and drink tea?"

A smile returned to his face. "Precisely."

She didn't believe one word of it. The head of an organization of professional killers is meeting with a mother of one of their former members? Coincidence? No chance in hell! This mammal has to be planning something!

"I'm not going to just sit by and watch you ensnare her with your lies!" this time the words came out as a snarl.

The wolf raised a brow at her reaction. "You are far more cruel and unsympathetic that I would have expect, Miss Hopps," while his words were harsh, his voice didn't stray even a bit from the calm one he used throughout this meeting.

Judy barely could believe what she just heard. "Are you kidding me?! Like you have the right to say that to me or anyone else as a matter of fact!"

Alexander Volkov took another small sip of his tea. "Says a bunny that throws an accusation in my face that I am not allowed to have feelings," he put the cup down and folded his paws, resting both elbows on the table. While his voice was still the same, his gaze now gained a slightly pained depth to it. "Despite whatever dark image you have of me, I too have a _heart._ "

Judy was silent, taken aback by his words. He spoke them with great conviction and seriousness, especially the last sentence. She didn't sense any dishonesty from him, though she had to consider the fact that being the head of the organization, he had to be very cunning. Still, he managed to plant a seed of doubt in her mind. The doe originally considered him and the rest of mammals under his command merciless murderers, but what if there was more to that? Surely, no one is born evil or a killer. Their experiences and life makes them into ones, twisting them inside.

She stared at the greyish furred wolf.

Would it be possible for someone like that to keep genuine feelings?

"I apologize for the wait!" Vivian's cheerful voice broke through the rigid air and dispersed the tension. The vixen hopped on her chair and smiled to both of them. "So," she turned her stare to the wolf. "I hope that you were civilized and didn't dirty Judy's mind with anything!"

"As per your orders, I have been very respectful," he assured her and Judy noticed that his features relaxed when addressing the vixen a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth

Then Vivian turned to the doe. "Is he telling the truth, Judy? He didn't try to charm you or anything?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"What? No!" Judy blurted out hurriedly.

The canine in question politely raised his paw to indicate that he would like to speak.

"Yes?" Vivian raised a brow.

"If I may, I have no intention of charming any lady here or anywhere else. I have my eyes only for you," he stated boldly while looking directly into the vixen's eyes.

Judy had to clench her teeth to not allow her jaw to drop down and hit the table.

Once again, Vivian broke the eye contact with him and, even though it wasn't visible, the doe was certain that she was blushing under the red fur.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers… You've got to be kidding me…_

One thing was immediately obvious for Judy. If Nicks learns of this, he's _not_ going to like it.

.

.

"Here you go!" Trisha announced with a happy smile, placing the tray on Nick's table.

The fox eyed the drink with surprise.

"Are those… blueberries?"

"Yep! It's called Blueberry Moscow Mule Mocktail and per your request it's an alcohol-free drink. Happy?"

"You bet!" the fox smiled. "I just love blueberries!" he took one of the fruits in his fingers and threw it in his mouth.

"Oh?" she raised an amused brow. "Aren't you a _loving_ guy?"

"Yep," he showed a smirk. "I'm full of love," which was actually true.

Trisha laughed. "Like for everyone?"

"Mhm," he stated while munching on another blueberry.

"Judy too?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

Once more, it was his silver tongue that got him out of trouble. While his mind was frozen in shock, his mouth gave an answer. "Sure I do! She's like a younger sister to me."

It was a believable lie, but judging from the brown doe's playful stare, he wasn't out in the clear yet.

"Hmm? 'Sister'? That's all?" she inquired, hopping on the table. She then got on all fours and started slowly approaching Nick like that. An inquisitive bunny, stalking a trapped fox. "You sure about that?"

"One hundred percent, _Date_."

Her eyes widened a bit and she snorted. " _Date?_ "

"Why not?" his body shrugged and showed her a grin, while his brain tried to get its bearings. "You're brown, sweet… it fits perfectly."

Trisha eyed him for moment silently before bursting with laughter. She sat back and wiped few happy tears. "Fine! Have it your way!"

When she calmed down a bit, the doe returned her stare to him. "Soo… Just a sister, eh?"

Nick finally calmed down enough to take over the talking. "A one that I never had a chance to have," he stated, deciding to play an emotional card. He was set on quelling the doe's suspicions and if he had to resolve to use such a method, so be it.

The playfulness drained from Trisha's eyes, now replaced with a glint of pity. "No sisters? Well, what about brothers?"

Nick shook his head. "None," he stared into his drink. "It's always been just me and my mom," he muttered.

The doe's usually standing ears now drooped behind her head. Nick was aware how rabbits were attached to their big families, so he counted on the resonance between his statement and the doe's feelings for her family members. And he got it, but definitely not in the way he expected.

Trisha kneeled on the table right in front of him and took his head in her paws.

"Wha-" he began, but his voice got trapped in his throat when the brown doe pulled him towards her and placed his head on her chest. Nick experienced a feeling of warm softness and that warmth started spreading throughout his body. *Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?!* he screamed internally, his eyes wide in surprise.

She hugged him like this for a good couple of seconds before the panicked fox broke loose and leaned back on his seat to distance himself from this crazy bunny.

"What was that?!" he asked quickly with a slightly strained voice and his ears low.

"It's a hug!" Trisha chuckled at his reaction. "And not just a normal one. It's a magic hug that clears away all bad thoughts!" she grinned at him.

"How is that suppo-"

"You don't look sad anymore," she cut in with a smile.

He blinked. "Huh?"

Trisha tapped his nose with a finger. "You're more relaxed than a minute ago. Told you that the magic hug works!" she chuckled.

Nick automatically rubbed his nose. "Well, that's true… but some heads up would be welcomed…" a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

This caused the doe to laugh. "No way! It's a surprise hug!" she stuck out her tongue.

The fox actually let out a small laugh, surprised how quickly he relaxed from the tension he felt from the idea that she would figure out his feelings for Judy. This girl was a natural, bubbly container of joy and kindness.

"Okay, I get it. I'll just have to limit my visits to not fall a victim of too many surprises."

Her ears sprung up to that. "Oh no you don't!" Trisha pointed a finger at him. "I'm tasking you with bringing my Judy here! I just have to meet her!"

Nick let out an amused snort and then shook his head. "What? You have never actually seen her in person?"

The doe's gaze fell down a little. "Not my fault that she's always missing my shifts…" she mumbled, but recovered quickly. "However! Since you are here, you can bring her with you next time!" Trisha announced, proud of her plan.

Nick rested his muzzle on a paw. "Really? What's in it for me? Free drinks?" a smirk appeared on his face.

She replied with a smirk of her own. The doe stood up and placed a paw on her hip, jutting it a bit to the side. "I'll consider adding you to the list of my favorite customers," she sent him a playful wink.

"Oh? If that's the case, I'll think about your offer," he replied with a smile. Then he noticed movement with the corner of his eye. The movement he was waiting for.

A rabbit in a bar maid's uniform was delivering drinks to a table nearby. Nick instantly recognized the black and white pattern of her fur. He saw it in the files sent by Honey, the ones on Twicks' exes.

 _Samantha Thumpers._ William's last girlfriend.

He found her.

At that moment, the bartender called for Trisha and the doe raised her paw to show that she heard him. "Okay, gotta go!" she hopped off the table. "And you better bring Judy here with you, got it?"

Nick replied with a lazy salute. "Yes, madam general!" he quipped, drawing one more chuckle from the brown bunny.

"Nick?" she walked a few steps, but stopped to call him.

"Yes, Date?"

"If you ever feel sad again," she spread her arms and puffed her chest a bit. "You know where to find me!" with one last laugh at the sight of the fox's dumbfounded face, Trisha turned away.

"Date!" he called after her and the doe looked over her shoulder.

Nick raised the metal mug she gave him.

"A _copper_ mug, really?" he asked with a smirk.

The brown doe stuck out her tongue and hopped away.

.

.

Judy was at a loss. She tried to come up with something, _anything,_ that she could say in this situation. It was difficult when she considered that Vivian thought the wolf a lawyer and referred to him as Alexander Volkov, not Mr Pink Plushie. That alone suggested that she didn't know about the canine's real profession, which meant that she was most likely oblivious to Nick's past in that matter. The doe was next to certain that such news could break the vixen's heart. She had to play her cards carefully.

"Mr. Volkov," she addressed the wolf once more. "I was wondering, how did you and Nick meet in the first place?" the doe did her best to sound casual and relaxed.

His reaction was a warm smile and a glint of something that she couldn't exactly decipher, but suspected it to be nostalgia. "Oh, that was nothing less than the work of fate! We have met through a complete accident and immediately hit it off! I must say that I was pleasantly surprised by his wit and also knowledge about literature. To be able to quote so many classics and at such a young age, truly marvellous!" he stated with a wide smile, his voice vibrating with content.

Vivia sighed into her tea. "Well, at least his bloody memory was useful for something…"

"But of course," the wolf nodded in agreement. "I only regret that our cooperation didn't last longer."

Judy's ears twitched slightly. "Longer?" she asked, genuinely curious. Nick mentioned quitting the organization after a year.

Mr. Volkov set his cup on the plate. "Sadly, we worked together only for a year. After that time, our office had to be moved and we had to end our employment of Nicholas," this time he let out a sigh. "Such a shame… the boy had a real _talent_."

A chilly feeling grasped Judy's gut in a vice like grip.

 _Talent?_

Did the wolf meant what she thought he meant? Nick? Talent for being an assassin? She tried to imagine her fox friend as a stone cold killer, but it was hard to accomplish. At least until she recalled the moment at the bank, when she had shivered under his stare. There was no other word to describe his gaze back then, than _murderous._

It was all still a mystery for her. She had no idea why Nick agreed to work for this wolf or what he exactly did for the organization. 'Logistics' was the only word she ever got from him regarding this topic. If she would press him on this matter, maybe he would eventually tell her more… or faint like the last time. Her nose twitched when that memory reminded her of their planned meeting in two days. He promised to tell her "the truth" about him, without holding anything back. Would that include his past regarding the organization?

And if he would tell her that he killed in the past… What could she say to that? What would she think? Murder was one of the greatest crimes and Judy believed all her life that every crime should be punished.

Her heart sunk.

Then… What if Nick really was a...

"Talent?" Vivian said out loud, disrupting Judy's thoughts.

A slight curve appeared at the edges of Mr. Volkov's mouth. "Very organized, always punctual, his work was always perfectly planned and executed."

At this point Vivian snorted with amusement as she rested her muzzle on the back of her paw. "Are you really talking about my son? That description is _miles_ away from the fox I know and believe me, I've known him longer than you."

Judy couldn't help but notice how his expression brightened a bit when he addressed the vixen.

"But of course," like always when he turned to her during this conversation, his lips formed a smile. "After all, a mother knows her son best, does she not? Though I must admit that I feel a little jealous," his gaze shifted to his drink." I myself never had the chance to experience parenthood, even if I consider some of my younger employees as close to me as children," he took another sip and shot the vixen a glance over the edge of his cup. "Nicholas included."

Vivian was clearly surprised to hear such a statement, but the initial surprise was swiftly replaced by a warm, relaxed expression. Judy could see a hint of gratitude in her eyes and she could only imagine what kind of feelings were going through the vixen's heart right now. To hear words like these, in regard of a male from different species, who never had the chance to know what it's like to have a father…

The vixen reached over the table and placed her paw on top his larger one. "Thank you for saying such a kind thing…"

Seeing this scene, the bunny grit her teeth, itching to warn Vivian, to tell her the truth about this male. It shocked her that even after living with Nick for so long, she was unable to see through Pink Plushie's game!

 _What if it's not a game?_ A thought appeared in the deepest corner of her mind.

She had to hold back a bewildered gasp at this idea. It was so bizarre to even consider that this wolf could be really courting Nick's mother. He is a _killer_! Not to mention that he was far older than her, such a pairing would never work!

 _Wait… what has age got to do with this?_

Judy blinked, her mind going back a bit with its thinking process. This resulted in her eyes growing wider. For a moment, she actually considered arguments about their future as a _couple!_ She had to remind herself that there was no pairing or a couple. Just an elderly wolf staring into Vivian's eyes… with… a content… smile…

 _Damn…_

She cleared her throat to get attention of the two mammals that for a brief moment seemed to forget about her existence. The more feisty part of her even considered throwing something at the grey canine to test out that theory. Though when the wolf's yellow eye turned to her, Judy seriously thought that he would probably dodge the projectile nonetheless.

"Yes, Miss Hopps?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you had ever reached out to Nick after the end of your… cooperation?" she posed an innocently sounding question, actually hoping to learn something useful about this male or Nick.

"Sadly, no. I didn't get the chance," he replied. "After I got back from overseas after several years, I couldn't find either Nicholas or-" he turned to the vixen.

"Vivian," she said with a firm voice.

His features shifted from serious to an amused expression. "I must insist, Mrs-"

She leaned forward, a playful smirk dancing on her lips. "Viiivian," the female repeated, purposefully drawing out her own name.

The scarred one-eyed wolf, head of the organization of assassins actually leaned slightly back from a female half his size.

"You're not making this any easier for me," he said, trying to look stoic, but he was betrayed by the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. He even raised his paw between them in a defensive gesture.

"Come on," she simply reached out and put her paw on his wrist, slowly forcing his arm down, not breaking eye contact with him. "Let me hear it!"

He resisted for several seconds longer, before his shoulders slumped a bit, demonstrating his defeat. "Alright, you win. But only if I get you to call me by my first name as well."

The vixen's reaction was a growing smile. She straightened up and extended her paw.

"You got yourself a deal, _Alexander._ "

He replied with an equally wide smile. The wolf took her smaller paw in his fingers and with great care placed a soft kiss on top of it. "The pleasure is all mine, _Vivian_."

The vixen let out a small chuckle at his act.

Meanwhile, Judy felt like a textbook third wheel. Here she was, sitting next to two flirting mammals - a vixen and a wolf… It suddenly hit her that only now she realized that they were of different species. What's more, they either didn't pay attention to that themselves or simply didn't care. She even cast quick glances around the restaurant and saw that few clients noticed the behavior of the two and some faces twisted in distasteful grimaces.

Right then, from the depths of her heart rose a new feeling. Judy was uncertain what it was at first, but as seconds passed it crystallized to a recognizable form - she felt a twinge of _jealousy._ Two adults, seemingly happy with each others presence, oblivious to the unfriendly world around them.

Why was this picture affecting her so much? She didn't even relate to thi-

Her thoughts froze in that instant.

 _Why… Why? Why did I think of Nick?!_

Her paw clenched into a fist as she tried to calm down. She had no idea what was happening to her mind. Her feelings lay with William, even if they weren't fully committed yet. Therefore, why on Earth her mind showed her an image of Nick? She knew that there was some sort of strange attraction to him, but decided to quell it. Even in this situation, this brought up the thought of her boyfriend's proposition to move in together. It was a difficult decision and shouldn't be rushed, but on the other paw...

At that point, Mr. Pink Plushie's phone rang on the table. The wolf let out a disappointed sigh and broke his eye contact with Vivian to pick it up. He unlocked the screen and tapped the green icon.

" _Da_?" he answered in Russian and there was a short pause. "Ya ponimayu." Another pause, during which his eye narrowed a bit. "Bolshoye spasibo, Vasily," the wolf ended the call and returned his gaze to the vixen. "I am terribly sorry, but apparently I have an urgent business matter to attend to. Sometimes our clients can be very impatient. He stood up with an elegant fluidity while putting the phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket, his other paw picking up the walking cane. Alexander Volkov approached Vivian while raising his paw to stop her from standing up from her seat. "Please, enjoy your time with Miss Hopps. I myself am very happy that we had the chance to meet after all these years." He leaned slightly forward to once more pick up her paw with his larger fingers. "If you permit this old fool, I would like for us to meet again." He laid a tender kiss on top of her paw.

She replied with a broad smile. "I'm willing to accept that offer, but," Vivian tilted her head a bit. "Why a _fool_?"

His smile matched hers. "Because I should have asked 16 years ago," with these words he used the paw holding the cane to put on his fedora. Giving her one last glance, the wolf gently brushed the fur on her paw with a thumb. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Vivian," he said. "Miss Hopps," he nodded at the bunny and headed towards the door.

Vivian followed him with her gaze until he left the restaurant and Judy did the same.

In all this confusion, the doe was suddenly struck by a completely random thought. "Did he just leave without paying?" she mumbled it out loud.

The vixen blinked and turned her gaze to the table and Volkov's seat. Right on the table, next to the wolf's cup, lay a 100 dollar bill and this sight caused her to smile again. "I wouldn't be so sure of that!" she chuckled.

.

.

Outside, a black sedan pulled over to the curb in front of the restaurant and the passengers' door opened in front of the grey canine. Alexander Volkov got in swiftly and closed the door.

"How did it go, boss?" asked a male voice from the driver's seat.

Volkov showed a smirk, placing both paws on the engraved handle of his cane. "Splendid, just splendid! Even better than I hoped."

"I guess you know what you are doing."

"Just drive, will you?" Mr Pink Plushie said with a hint of irritation. At the same he pulled out his phone and opened the photo gallery. He chose a picture that showed Vivian smiling at the restaurant table. The wolf took it when she was talking to the bunny. "This time I'm _not_ letting you go…" he whispered to himself.

The male rabbit behind the wheel just shrugged as they drove off.

* * *

 **AN: Just to be sure, TRISHA BELONGS TO Bluelighthouse! Make sure to read his fantastic stories!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'M ALIVE!**

 **Okay, we have that sorted out...**

 **Welcome, everyone. Welcome after 151 days of break.**

 **This AN will be a bit long, so bear with me as it explains WHY such a** **long delay in update, or if you don't feel like reading it, just go for** **the story.**

 **So, going back a few months, I have faced a serious crisis. Things** **happened and it made me question if I want to write any more Zootopia** **stuff or to even write in general. I seriously considered leaving** **Zootopia fandom for good. I was in that state for about a month.**

 **What helped me in that time of despair was a group of people hell bent** **on shipping a certain ship and refusing to let the bleak reality** **stopping them from enjoying their time with this. Amazing folks and I** **feel truly indebted to them. Thank you so much! I am getting back to my** **usual writing mode and I promise that new updates won't be so late.**

 **But I wanted to give my special thanks to those particular few that I** **had the pleasure of interacting with the most. Midnightopheliac, Cimar,** **Fox in the henhouse, Bluelighthouse, Anheledir, Starfang's Secrets,** **Zanrok, Uomo, The Winter Bunny... Guys, thank you so, so much. I am** **grateful beyond words.**

 **With all this said, let's move one to the story.**

 **BIG thanks to Cimar and BCRE8TVE for helping me with editing this** **chapter! And additional thanks to Uomo for inspiring an idea for this chapter, he knows which one. ;)**

 **We will meet new faces and some of them might sound familiar to you. ;)** **(see the note at the bottom) A handful of others will appear in the** **future chapters.**

 **To answer some of your reviews:**

 ** _Be-wildery_ : Ah, truth... More slippery than a bar of soap in a bath.**

 ** _Shiimy_ : Intense? Well, then I suggest some anesthetics before future ****chapters.**

 ** _Bukoya_ : siiiigh ;D**

 ** _ATGPillzheer_ : Ah, um... Thank you, I am flattered that you think this ****way.**

 ** _Ommallaredpanda_ : Like Nick stated himself, he would never hurt Judy so ****there's no way he'd ever fight her seriously.**

 ** _Guest_ : Thank you for pointing out those mistakes, I will fix them. Also, ****no, no Alex x Jackie ship.**

 **Also thank you all so much for your reviews and favs/follows! And of** **course for your patience! Now we can move on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

The officers whose favorite duties included evening patrols were few and far in between, but, still, it was duty nonetheless and nobody complained openly about it. Well, at least seriously. There were dozens of jokes and funny anecdotes flying around the precinct about this particular type of duty. But when it came to the actual thing, every ZPD member treated it with all the seriousness it deserved.

This evening the Tundra Town patrol belonged to Fangmeyer and Twicks, the bunny still considered a rookie, so Bogo paired him with the far more experienced tigress. As of now, they had pulled over a sedan for medium sized mammals, due to a non functional brake light. Twicks hopped to the driver's door, Fangmeyer following right behind him. When the duo approached the side of the car, the tigress grabbed the surprised buck by the back of his shirt to lift him up.

"Hey!" He protested, only to be placed on the feline officer's forearm.

"You'll see better." She said with a brief grin.

"It's not necessary, Fangmeyer and rather embarrassing."

She nodded with a dramatically serious expression. "You're right. This is _far_ more embarrassing than smooching with Hopps on the precinct's parking lot."

Twicks' ears fell and he opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by the sound of the window scrolling down. He immediately cleared his throat and assumed a more professional expression.

He was met with the sight of a red fox driver wearing black shirt, who didn't seem too happy to see the brown buck. In fact, his gaze was downright hostile. A paw suddenly grabbed the driver's shoulder and squeezed. "Easy now, Foxy. Don't make a scene." A female voice rose from the passenger's seat, the paw retaining a firm grip on the male fox.

A little surprised by the unfriendly welcome, but not discouraged, Will gave the fox a small nod. "Good morning, sir." He leaned a bit to the side to take a look at the passenger. Will saw a black and white furred bunny,her blue eyes showing a touch of grey in the middle. The tips of her paws and ears were covered in black fur. What fur that wasn't concealed by the yellow T-shirt she wore also revealed random spots of black around her eyes, neck and presumably the rest of her body. In one of her paws she was holding a rather large taco. "Ma'am." Will greeted her also.

"Officer Martha Fangmeyer." The tigress introduced herself, then pointed a paw at her partner.

"And Officer William Twicks, ZPD." The buck added.

At this point the fox's eye twitched. Both officers noticed how his fingers clenched on the steering wheel and Will could swear that his ears picked up a creaking sound.

"No. Stay!" The female ordered him, but even she saw that her efforts weren't going anywhere. She shot the policemammals a smile. "Excuse me, officers." She carefully placed the taco down on the dashboard. " I need to make a quick call." And without waiting for their answer, she fished out a phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "Heey, Conny here!" She chirped into the device after a few signals. " Sorry for the late call, but would you mind _defusing_ your husband? I'd really appreciate it right now." With that said she put the phone to the fox's ear.

Both Officers exchanged glances, not certain what was going on here. But so far the situation looked more comical than potentially dangerous so, after exchanging brief glances, they decided to wait and see how it plays out.

"Hello?" The vulpine mumbled to the phone, still glaring at the rabbit from the corner of his eye. "Yes, I- Wait, I'm not- I AM CALM!" He suddenly raised his voice, before blinking and taking a deep breath. He visibly relaxed his grip a bit. "Sorry, I'm _sorry_ , honey, I was being rude, I'm sorry." He paused while listening to the person on the other end of the call. "Yes, I am perfectly calm right now." His ears drooped a bit.

Twicks and Fangmeyer kept silent as they observed how the fox gradually calmed down during the phone call.

"Of course, I remember about eggs and veggies for the kids, don't worry. I love you too, bye." He returned the phone to the doe and closed his eyes. He took a deep intake of air through his nose before breathing out with his mouth. Then he faced the police duo with a smile that was so fake that even a blind mole could see its dishonesty.

"Sorry about that. How can we help you officers?" He stated with such forced friendliness, that it was a surprise he didn't accidentally choke on his own words.

"Um, sir…" William was starting to feel an urge to shuffle on the tigress' arm, the stare of the fox was making him very uncomfortable. Something in this gaze gave him a tingling sensation around his neck, as if some invisible paw was trying to strangle him. "Is everything alright?"

The multi-colored doe hopped onto her friend's knees, beaming with a smile. "All's well! Fit as a fiddle, he is!" She slapped the fox's back. "It's just his character flaw."

"Conny…" The fox muttered through his gritted teeth, which were forming a smile.

 _"Character flaw?"_ Fangmeyer repeated while cautiously eyeing the vulpine driver.

"Yep, he gets edgy around rabbits," she nodded towards Twicks, shrugging her arms, "sorry."

William raised a confused brow as his partner pointed a paw at the rabbit on her arm and then at the girl. "Ma'am, you're a rabbit too."

"Oh, no, no!" The girl waved a finger cheerfully. "I'm a _doe_ ," she pointed at Will, "he's a _buck_. Big difference. Me _yes_ ," she pointed at herself before pointing at the rabbit Officer again, "you _no_."

"Riight…" Fangmeyer analysed this concept in her mind, before slipping into a more formal attitude. "Anyway, we'd like to see your driver's license, insurance policy and car's registration documents, please."

The rest of the conversation went without any incidents or bad atmosphere, if not counting the forced smile on the vulpine's face. The fox-doe duo apologized for the broken light and promised to deal with it first thing in the morning. With the situation clear, the ZPD officers let them go and they drove off deeper into Tundra Town.

When they were driving away the doe picked up her taco and licked her lips. "Seriously, Foxy, you need to work on that issue."

"I have no issues," he replied while glancing at the taco from the corner of his eye, "I just don't like brown bucks."

"Hah! You _hate_ them!"

"Whatever…" He kept shooting glances at the food in her paws.

And she noticed it, as she moved her snack away from the fox. "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh come on, just a bite." The fox said in a light manner while reaching out with one paw. In the next moment he felt a prickle of metal on his paw pad. The doe was now holding a slim dagger with a wooden handle and the initials T.D. carved into the wood. And it was pressing against his paw with a slowly increasing pressure.

 _"My taco!"_ She warned him with a glare.

He backed away with a grumble. "Geez… Other mammals need to eat too, you know?"

"Oh no you don't! Not after getting us into that mess!" She pointed behind them with the dagger. "We're lucky they didn't open the trunk!" She put down her snack again and with one swift jump she moved to the back seat and lifted the shelf that separated the trunk space and the car's interior. "Right, buddy?" She chirped at the figure inside. It was a goat, duct-taped from head to toe with even his muzzle taped shut. "Ah, forgot you were tranqed, sorry."

Then her ears flung up and she snapped her head around towards the front of the car. Her fox companion was taking advantage of her leave and was leaning towards the taco. His fingers almost reached their target when a flying dagger dug into the dashboard a fraction of an inch from them with a vibrating _sching_.

"Oops!" She exclaimed with fake worry. "Sorry 'bout that, my paw slipped."

Foxy slowly backed his paw away. He stared at the road ahead and slumped his shoulders a bit. "Mumble, mumble, youngstersthesedays, mumble, mumble…"

.

.

It was a chilly evening in the district when a doe and a vixen walked down the street in Savanna Central.

"Um, Vivian?" Judy asked the vixen by her side, trying to think of a way to somehow weave in her worry about the assassin's true intentions. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know how that wolf got that horrible wound on his face?"

Vivian gave her a thoughtful look. "His scar? Why would you ask about that?" she replied with a question of her own.

The doe raised her ears at this, troubled how to phrase this and not be perceived as intrusive. On the other paw, she was more concerned about the vixen's safety. Therefore, Judy steeled her resolve and looked the vixen firmly in the eye. "Vivian, in all honesty, I don't trust that wolf."

Nick's mother frowned in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"Look, I may not have been a police officer for too long, but this mammal gives me the creeps. He's exactly the type to _hide_ something or to fool others, I can feel it in my ears." She pointed at them and made them twitch twice.

"Well, it's true that his appearance might not be the most welcomed sight in a dark alley." The vixen chuckled.

"Vivian!" The doe stepped right in front of her, blocking the female's path. "I'm serious here!"

The vixen stopped and put a paw on her muzzle while closing her eyes. "Look, Judy…" She lowered her arm and let out a sigh. "It's not my first meeting with him. I know that his looks may be deceiving, but I've learnt to know that he's a real gentlemammal."

"But I can feel that he's hiding something!" Judy pressed on, but was careful to not step over the line with what she knew already. Telling Vivian about Volkov's true nature could cause a rift between her and Nick, which was something Judy wanted to avoid.

Vivian gave her a doubtful look. "Judy…" she narrowed her eyes slightly, "does it bother you that a wolf asked me, a fox, out?"

The doe blinked, taken completely by surprise at the question. "Sorry?"

Nick's mother stared directly in her eyes. "Let me rephrase that, are you _against_ interspecies relationships? Because I know that Alexander appreciates me and I like him." Her gaze escaped to the side. "Maybe even more than _like_ …"

Judy shook her head instantly. "No! That's not what I meant! I am not against interspecies couples, I mean," she paused briefly, "it's great that love can overcome boundaries like this, even if I personally don't know what it's like to be attracted to someone of a different species." She spilled the answer in a hurried fashion, so only after she finished, the meaning of her own words hit her. _Hard_. The doe briefly lost contact with reality when her mind suddenly got attacked by the vision of Nick's smiling face.

"You're not?" Vivian focused on the bunny again, turning her head a fraction of a second too late to see Judy's flustered expression as the doe recomposed herself immediately. "Then why are you against me and Alexander getting closer?"

Judy shook her head. "Vivian, it's got nothing to do with interspecies or not."

"Then with _what?_ " The vixen shot her a look that, combined with how she asked this question, made the doe instantly remember that she was dealing with a female that has raised her sly partner.

"He's suspicious." Judy replied with the first thing that came to her mind, apart from telling Vivian the truth. Under any other circumstances she would be completely honest, but right now Judy knew that this was something only Nick could tell her. She was afraid that spilling everything here could ruin the renewed relationship between Vivian and Nick. Not to mention that Nick might hate her for it and that, somehow, felt really dreadful for the doe. "I just would feel better if I knew more about him." She mumbled the last part.

The vixen's features softened and she looked at the concerned bunny with care. "Judy…"

"I'm sorry, Vivian." The doe interrupted her. "I didn't want to spoil your mood, I was just being cautious."

Nick's mother stepped closer to Judy and crouched down while pulling the doe into a hug. "I am not angry, sweetie. Quite the contrary, I'm glad that my son has such a sweet, caring bunny for a partner." Vivian placed her paws on Judy's shoulders and held her at arm's length. "I am sure that one day you will be a perfect daughter-in-law." The vulpine female showed her a broad smile.

"W-What?"The vixen's words caused Judy to raise her own paws in front of her. "N-Nick and I aren't- We are not-" She stuttered her answer with growing panic.

Vivian adorned a very Wilde-like smirk. "Did I say ' _my_ daughter-in-law'? No, I did not."

Judy's ears flopped down as if the muscles holding them up suddenly disappeared. "Vivian…" She muttered with a blush filling up her cheeks. "I have a boyfriend…"

The vixen chuckled merrily. "Oh, you! Let this vixen dream a bit!" She patted the doe's shoulders and stood up while correcting the strap of her purse on her shoulder. Actually, there was nothing else that Vivian would want to do more than opening this girl's eyes to the fact that Nick loves her. But she couldn't do that. Not after what happened with Irene. She wanted her son to be happy, but couldn't impose anything on him. He would have to come clean with his feelings on his own. Still, she could at least give this girl a small _nudge_.

"In any case," Vivian gave Judy a warm smile, "I really wouldn't mind to have you as one, because, and I will keep telling you this over and over, you are definitely the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Um… I… Well…" Judy was at a loss, a bit confused by the vixen's words and left unsure how to reply. After all, it wasn't every day the mother of your friend declares that she 'wouldn't mind' you marrying her son. "It's… very nice of you to say that, but…" she looked Vivian in the eye, "I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up about it." She gave her an apologetic smile. "Nick and I are just friends." It was the safest thing she could say right now, as it was 100% true and didn't have the capacity to create any misunderstandings.

Hearing such an answer Vivian let out a sigh, but smiled the second later. Then she leaned down and raised a paw to the side of her muzzle to speak as if they were sharing a secret. "Well, if you ever change your mind you can come to me and I'll soften him up for you."

She gave the bunny a playful nudge with her elbow and started walking again.

Judy let out a quiet chuckle and shook her head before catching up to the vixen. "Might be too late for that," she said in a joking manner, "Nick told me that he already has someone he loves."

Vivian masked her surprise with a smirk, but couldn't perfectly hide it in her voice. "Did he now?" The vixen said this in a slightly shaken way.

Judy's ears rose up as she noticed the emotion in the female's voice. "Wait… He didn't tell you?!"

Vivian stared straight ahead while thinking about a possible answer. Nick told her that he _loves_ Judy and since the doe was clueless about it, then it meant that the fox was playing some kind of a game since he was too afraid to confess. The vixen couldn't stop a sigh leaving her mouth. "Judy, it's Nick we're talking about. He barely tells anything to anyone, which means you must be really important to him if he divulged something so intimate."

Judy shook her head. "Really, I don't know what goes through his head to share information in such a picky manner…"

Vivian shrugged in a way only a mother could. "It's not a matter-"

"-of trust. Yes, he said something like that." Judy finished the sentence for her. "But it's no excuse for him to behave like that towards you." The doe huffed at her partner's actions.

"Judy," Vivian spoke softly and she placed a paw on the bunny's shoulder, "I understand your frustration and my guess is that it comes mostly from living in a big family, but remember that Nick is a rather solitary mammal."

Judy's ears flopped down when she realized that the vixen was right and how short sighted her own views were.

"There was always only the two of us and for a long period of time he was all alone, without anyone to trust or lean on. Of course, there was Finnick, but I don't get the feeling that they were that close for Nick to open up to him to such a degree as with you."

"Well," Judy smoothed her ears with a paw, again slightly baffled with how much praise Nick's mother was giving her, "he did agree to talk with me about something important."

Vivian's ears flickered. "Oh? What could that be?" She asked out loud while suppressing an urge to jump from joy. Life has taught her that premature declarations of victory could end up in disaster.

"I only know that it's a matter that he kept very close to his heart, something that bothers him greatly. But once I know what's going on maybe I'll be able to help him. No, I am _certain_ that I can help him." She declared strongly while looking up at the vixen with determination so clear in her eyes that Vivian was taken aback by it. She had no words that could express the emotional state right now, no way of conveying the mixture of joy, relief, but also anxiety and hope that surged through her in this moment. Still, she wanted, needed, to say something to the bright bunny that managed to change her own son so much.

Judy felt a familiar paw on her shoulder again, but Vivian wasn't saying anything, so the doe looked up at the vixen's face. What she saw made her own eyes widen from surprise.

Vivian was wearing a small smile, that spoke both of joy and fragility, at the same time looking at the doe with slightly damp eyes. She wasn't crying, but rather her own soul had no other way to contain the emotions bubbling inside and found a silent method of expressing its emotional state.

"Thank you." She said in a throaty voice.

.

.

The rest of the walk to Vivian's home was spend in a rather quiet atmosphere after the vixen's emotional reaction, and left Judy with many things to ponder as she headed to her own home. She returned to the lousy excuse of an apartment, of which she was probably the only tenant ever. She has learned about it, as even with her time away during the Nighthowler case the landlady couldn't find anyone willing to share a wall with Bucky and Pronk. After closing the door Judy changed into her casual clothes. She liked her uniform, to the point she wished for someone to invent a more flexible and comfortable protective vest, so she could wear it round the clock. Being a small mammal, she needed to rely on as much protection as she could get, so discarding the vest after few hours, as it started to get uncomfortable, would be highly irresponsible and potentially dangerous.

The young doe had a lot on her mind regarding Bellweather, the current case and Nick's strange behavior. The last one in particular was emphasized by the talk she had with Vivian, but right now she wanted to focus on something else. And for that she could use some friendly advice from someone more experienced than her. Therefore, she took her phone and tapped the frequently used contact icon.

"Judy, hon, how are you doing?"a cheerful sounding female voice answered after few seconds.

"Hey, mom. I'm fine, just a bit busy with work." Judy smiled, hearing Bonnie's voice. She always enjoyed talking with her mother, whenever she wasn't talking to herself in the apartment. It was something that had stuck with her since the academy and she sometimes would circle around her apartment while reciting parts of the laws of Zootopia. On other occasions she would think out loud about other issues, but never about cases to not risk leaking information with how thin the walls here were.

"I hope you're not overworking yourself?"

"Noooo, mom. I'm not." Judy let out a quiet chuckle. She may have be an independent bunny, living in the big city, but she would always miss her family and their time spent together. "Actually, I called you because I could use some advice." The young doe dropped on her bed.

"Of course." Bonnie said happily. "What can I help you with?"

"It's… about Will."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"No!" Judy sat up on the old mattress. "Nonono, just…" She sighed, deciding that straightforwardness will be the best course of action. "How do you tell if it's the right moment to move in together with a boy?"

"Oh my, has William decided to ask you about living together? Well, considering your determined character that's rather bold of him," she hummed playfully.

"Mom!" Judy's ears straightened up at her parent's comment.

"Sorry, dear. I know it's a big deal, I still remember how it was with your father and I."

Judy relaxed and giggled as she remembered the stories her mother had told her about that event. They both stayed silent for a few moments before Judy decided to talk again.

"I, uh, just want to be sure that I will choose the right mammal…"

Judy bit her lower lip as her thoughts escaped again, images of Nick coming unbidden to her mind. Even despite the troubles they were going through lately, she couldn't deny that, recently, she was thinking about her friend almost as often as about Will. If not _more_. Which wasn't right, as she was a bunny and he was a fox! Something like this shouldn't even occur!

"Judy? There is something more to this, isn't there?" Her mother's voice broke through her train of thought with an effect similar to an ice cold bucket of water.

"S-Sorry?" The young doe stuttered, completely taken off guard by Bonnie.

She got a very motherly sounding sigh in return. "Sweetie, the way you said this… Is there someone _else_ on your mind?" Bonnie asked this without any judgement in her voice, just pure care.

"What?!" Judy's mind got pushed into disarray, when her mother asked something like that it felt as though she was reading her mind. "No, there is not!"

"You said 'choose the right mammal', which tells me that there is more than one," Bonnie continued in her calm and patient voice.

Judy gripped the phone with both paws. "I never said anything about him!"

"Alright, so it's _him_ we are talking about." This time a hint of satisfaction sneaked into Bonnie's words.

The young doe groaned and pulled both ears over her blushing face.

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers!_

"Judy, I won't push you into saying something you don't feel like talking about, " her mother assured the bunny officer. "But if you'd like someone to listen to your thoughts, then I'm _all ears_!" The Hopps matron allowed herself a small chuckle.

Judy let go of her ears and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Mooom, that joke is older than all my siblings _combined_."

"I know, I know, just wanted to lighten up the mood a little."

"Yeah, thank you… It's just…" Judy paused, not certain how to properly convey her thoughts. Bonnie remained silent, having learned when not to interrupt someone during such a meaningful conversation. Being a mother of almost 300 kids will do that to you. Judy let out a strained sigh as she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Mom, I have a boyfriend and everything is fine between us. Then…" She paused again. "Then why am I thinking about another male from... _time to time?"_ She almost said 'often' but corrected herself at the last moment. She forgot, however, that it wasn't her father she had inherited her wits from.

"From ' _time to time_ ', I see." That was a very characteristic 'I see'.

Judy surrendered. "Okay, maybe a bit more often…" She mumbled to the phone.

She heard a hearty chuckle from her mother. "Now that's my Judith! Honest and forward."

"Moom…" Judy groaned to the phone.

"Sorry, dear. Back to the topic, I don't think it's something you should feel worried or guilty about." Her parent voice sounded perfectly calm now.

"What? But- This is _wrong_! I have-"

"A boyfriend, yes I am aware of that." Bonnie cut in swiftly into her words. "Had you paid more attention during lessons about rabbit biology, then you wouldn't be so panicked right now." Hearing confused silence from her daughter, Bonnie let out a sigh. "Sweetie, you need to know this, no matter how far we have progressed, we are still rabbits and our mating instincts are far stronger than most of other mammals. Just because we've managed to suppress them to an extent, it doesn't mean that they have disappeared. Now, remember that horrible joke about rabbits and multiplying? It's actually not so far from the truth. Members of our species are very vulnerable to the needs of our bodies. And by needs I mean _mating_."

"Mating…" Judy repeated automatically, staring ahead with a blank gaze.

"That's right. Therefore, even if we consciously don't imagine that, before we found ourselves a mate our bodies are constantly on alert, searching for more partners-"

At this point Judy's ears sprung up. "W-Wait a moment! I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't, bun bun." Bonnie stopped her reply in a soothing fashion. "But it has nothing to do with your will. It's in your genes and until you connect yourself with your true soulmate, your subconsciousness will continue to pay attention to males it deems compatiable with you as potential mates."

Her mother's words filled her with both dread and unfamiliar tingling in her stomach. " _Compatible? Mate?_ "

"Like I've just said. We may be not fully aware how this works, but our bodies seem to feel who would be a good partner for us. Look, I've experienced the very same feeling before I married your father and all my sisters went through the same thing. So you don't need to worry about anything, it'll pass." Bonnie finished her lecture on rabbit biology and couldn't help but to smile a _little_ mischievously. "Still, I wouldn't mind to hear about this buck that managed to catch the eye of my brave little Ju."

Judy's mind was still processing the words 'potential mates' and it took her few seconds before the last sentence hit her. "W-What?"

"I mean, I know that it doesn't have to lead to anything, but I'm just curious who is the rabbit your determined and just heart has deemed worthy of at least some interest."

Hearing this, the young doe seriously considered if jumping out of the window wouldn't be a better solution than admitting the truth. Then again, being Judy Hopps, she couldn't bring herself to openly lie to her own mother. Taking a deep breath to prepare for whatever storm could come afterwards, Judy revealed the embarrassing truth.

"He… He isn't a buck."

First thing she heard was the obvious silence, but what came after would've knocked her over if she hasn't been laying already.

"Are you talking about Nicholas?"

Judy's body tensed as if an electric current passed through every fiber of it. No taser or tranq gun could've incapacitated her to this extend like her mother just did with that one sentence.

 _HOW?!_

The question echoed in her mind as a panicked scream. Nobody could know that, she never talked about this to anyone, not Jackie, Fru Fru or anyone! How on Earth-

"Oh my!" A gasp from the phone made her snap back to reality, apparently the silence after that question was enough of an answer for her mother. "It _really_ is Nicholas, isn't it?"

Judy opened her mouth and couldn't let out anything. She shook her head frantically at her loss for words in such a moment and tried again. "Mom…" It was a strained gasp, but it was a start.

"Um, well, I mean, well... I'm really _surprised_ that it's someone from different species." She sounded very hesitant, like someone who realized they were walking on thin ice during the conversation, and wanted to be as diplomatic as possible. And as if one surprising blow wasn't enough, Judy just received another of her mother's knockout strikes. "Still, I shouldn't be surprised it's him of all mammals."

"What?" The young doe's lips mumbled without any help of the frozen brain.

"I mean, aside from William, he's the only male you _listen_ to in such a way." Bonnie replied like was explaining the 2+2 equation to a kid. Her argument was strictly tied with a doe's biology. It was a scientifically proven fact that when does reach the age when they start taking interest in boys, their ears act a little bit differently around bucks they find attractive. In a normal state a rabbit twists their ears towards sources of sudden sounds or towards a mammal they are listening to. However, when does find a male attractive, they seem to lose some control over their ears. They start to involuntarily follow said male, trying to pick up the sounds made by them, to catch every word they say… It is a genetically inbuilt reaction that followed bunnies since the ancient times and there was no denying it.

The weight of her mother's last sentence fell on Judy like an avalanche, leaving her completely speechless and blushing enough for someone else to think that her fur changed color.

"Mom," she mumbled with eyes squeezed shut, "you can't mean-"

"Oh, I thought that your ears would try to split your head in two when you tracked both Nicholas and William when you were in Bunny Burrow." The older doe chuckled, albeit a bit nervously, into the phone.

Judy slapped her paw on her eyes while letting out a groan. " _Sweet cheese and crackers!"_

Bonnie must've felt the ice beneath her begin to crack so she withdrew from her teasing. "Oh bun bun, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've told you already, it's perfectly normal for does your age."

"But-"

"It's NORMAL, Judy." Her mother emphasized the word to help her daughter calm down. "Look, don't overthink this, don't try to analyze it, it's in our NATURE. You can't change it nor avoid it, so stop worrying, alright?"

"Um, okay…" The grey doe muttered, now fidgeting a bit with the black tip of one of her ears. "Soo… It'll stop when I-" She froze, suddenly realizing what the follow up would require of her to say. Even with her time with Will, Judy was still a pure soul and couldn't even think about these kinds of things without blushing. Sure, she could take a joke or two from Nick, but that was just putting up a front to not give him the satisfaction.

But she certainly could count on her mother in this area of expertise. "-mate, yes. Mind you, I'm not talking about some _casual sex_ , this has to be almost like a ritual. An act that will bind you together through your feelings and souls. It's not something that happens during just fooling arou-"

"MOM!" Judy's yell drowned whatever her mother wanted to say more. And if that wasn't enough for the beaming red doe, new voices joined the conversation.

"Hey! Pipe it down, rabbit! Trying to sleep here!" Called a loud voice from behind the thin wall.

"No, you're not! You're just watching TV!" Replied an equally loud one from the same apartment.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

Judy snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!" She roared from her spot on the bed, loud enough for all parties to fall silent. The young doe panted for a few seconds, before realizing she just screamed that with the phone still in her paw. "Oh! Sorry, mom, it wasn't meant for you!" She apologized sincerely.

"Oh, right. Is it always this way with your neighbors?"

The grey doe let out a tired sigh, letting her ears fall to her shoulders. "No, only when I'm home."

"Bun bun, you really should consider changing apartments. How can you rest in such conditions?" Bonnie switched to her motherly caring mode.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I normally ignore them. Well, for the most part."

"Still, it won't do you any good in the long run."

"Mom, right now I can't exactly afford a new-" Judy stopped, noticing what she just was about to say. It wasn't really that she _didn't_ have other options. It was only a question if she was prepared to accept William's offer. And her mother's words might have been the spark that she needed to move forward to make a decision, to see the whole matter in a new perspective. Viewing her recent interest in Nick as a biological reaction, _purely biological reaction_ , she leaned towards the other possibility and while there was still a bit of doubt in her mind, Judy was anything but a trier.

"You were about to say, dear?"

"S-sorry, mom. I just remembered something." Judy stuttered slightly before continuing. "Anyway, thank your concern, but I'm fine. I promise that I'll find a way to have a better apartment so don't worry about that, okay?"

"Well, if you say so, bun bun. Just remember that you'll always have home here, in Bunny Burrow."

At this point Judy face-pawed and smiled. "Mom, you do realize you sound like dad right now?"

Bonnie laughed openly. "Right, right, that would be him! Still, it's something we agree on, sweetie."

Judy let out a theatrical sigh. "Fine, if I won't be able to find a better place to live, then I will move back to Bunny Burrow and commute to work from there every day."

This time both does chuckled.

"I can't promise a free room for you, though. Not with the number of your siblings in the waiting line for a separate one."

"I know, I know. I'll figure something out, don't worry."

"Oh I am going to worry. I am a mother and mothers always worry about their kits."

"Mom, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've stopped being a kid quite long ago."

Bonnie shook her head with a smile. "Bun bun, you'll always be my little girl, remember that."

Judy also smiled.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. Oh! Jonas!" Her mother raised her voice suddenly. "Stop right there! Sorry, Judy, duty calls."

"Of course, take care, mom." Judy chuckled at the elder doe's motherly troubles.

"You too, bun bun." Bonnie said hurriedly before raising her voice again. "Jonas!"

The call ended.

The bunny officer let the phone slip from her paw and fall on the bed. She folded her arms under her head and stared at the ceiling. She was grateful to her mother for bringing a new perspective and her thoughts on her relationship with both Will and Nick. With that, she now knew what kind of decision to make.

.

.

When Bonnie finally dealt with the mischief that one of her youngest sons was up to, the doe sat in the armchair in the living room next to the main kitchen. It was a seat reserved solely for her and everyone in the family knew that, respecting Bonnie's right to a seat where she was not to be bothered unless it was an emergency or the smallest ones ventured here. Usually the older kids helped with their youngest siblings, doing their best to not disturb their mother's rest, but given the sheer number of the little furballs, sometimes one or two would slip by to tug at their mother's legs, but Bonnie was never bothered by it. After all, mothers never have vacation, only short rests.

Though, now she was facing an entirely different problem. And one of her eldest daughters, who was on her way to the kitchen, noticed the troubled expression on her parent's face.

"Mom? You okay?" She asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just…" She let out a sigh. "Seems that if my suspicion is correct, then pretty soon we might have to deal with _something_ completely new in our family…"

The young doe raised a brow. "Huh?"

Bonnie chuckled with a tired voice. "Let's just say that your sister is very smart, but sometimes she can be very silly."

.

.

The tied up bobcat landed on the padded surface of the coffin and winced from the impact, letting out a muffled squeal. Her mouth was taped shut so she couldn't scream. When she managed to look up, the female could only stare with terror at the two mammals standing a few feet above her in the rectangular shaped piece of the night sky.

They looked down at the feline they had thrown into the freshly dug grave, right into the coffin at the bottom. The hare in a t-shirt crouched down by the edge of the hole and placed his forearms on his knees.

"Now we will kill you, Mrs. Tailee." He announced with a straight face, looking the female right in the eye.

The tiger that accompanied him put a paw over his eyes. "No shit, Alan. Who would've thought…"

"Maybe she needed an explanation." The hare shrugged off the striped feline's comment.

The tiger tightened his grip on the shovel in his paw while leaning towards the lagomorph. "We just threw her to a friggin grave in the middle of the night!" Her gestured towards the terrified feline in the coffin with one paw. "I bet she's thinking that we just invited her for tea and biscuits!" He exclaimed with an annoyed frown.

The hare called Alan gave this a thought as he rubbed his chin with a finger. "No, I don't think so."

His companion groaned and rubbed a paw down his face. "Just shut up and grab the shovel, will you?"

"Right, right…" Alan waved his paw and stood up to walk out of the bobcat's sight. He returned shortly after with a purse and a small mammal sized shovel. "Tora, want to see if there's anything interesting?" The hare threw the purse to the tiger over the hole. The feline caught it swiftly with one paw.

"Whatever. Just get to work." He busied himself with checking the contains of the female's personal bag while the hare started to throw soil over the bobcat's legs. She wriggled in the bindings, trying to scream through the tape over her mouth. Tears of terror began flowing down her cheeks as she watched how the long eared mammal continued to cover her body more and more with every move of the shovel.

Then came a whistle from the tiger. He dropped the purse into the hole but kept a rectangular piece of plastic in his paw. "Look at this." The large feline threw the object to his companion, which the hare caught and brought to his eyes.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Alan quirked a brow before crouching again by the hole and presenting the piece of plastic in his paw to her. "According to your ID it's your birthday today."

"Bad luck, huh?" The tiger crouched on his side. "Or you could call it _Karma_."

Mrs. Tailee froze, her night vision allowing her to see the faces of her future killers. All the expressions from moments ago were gone completely. Now they were focused and cold.

"Say, Tora…" the hare began with a voice like steel, so different from his earlier one. "Maybe we should celebrate this with her?"

"I don't see why not." The tiger nodded with a similar sounding voice.

They stared down at the bobcat tied up in the coffin at the bottom of the grave. And they started singing with low voices.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"_

.

.

After the talk with her mother Judy was about to go and take a shower when her phone rang. She looked at the screen, surprised with the caller's name. Nevertheless she tapped the icon to answer the call. "Hi, Jackie."

"Hey, _Hoppsy_! Got a minute?" Beamed a friendly voice in the speaker.

Judy rolled her eyes at the name the cheetah used, but decided to let it go, maybe somehow she'd become more resistant to such things due to Nick's constant company. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I'll be _quick_ ," Judy rolled her eyes again, "remember the weasel from the hospital?"

The doe frowned. "Weasel?"

"You know, The Bride?"

"Ah, that one. What about her?"

"See, I got a friend who works in the Zootopia Central Jail and by 'friend' I mean ex _boyfriend_ , whose certain cute pics are my in possession, so… I could _convince_ him to let us go and have a chat with that lady. Maybe try and squeeze something out about the organization when Nick is not around?"

"That's…" Judy was actually astonished by the cheetah's suggestion at first. It was quite a bold idea, to just directly question a member of the organization they've been trying to track down. Even if the chances of getting some information were rather slim, it was still worth a try. "...a rather interesting idea. But what did you mean by 'when Nick's not around'?"

"Well, we could go at a very early hour tomorrow, before my shift, if that's okay with you? You're suspended either way, right?"

The doe blinked, remembering about her current 'semi-undercover' situation. "Ah, right, that. Yeah, I'm free." She would have to wrap it up before meeting up with Nick. "So, how early we can go there?"

.

.

The antelope waiter approached the round table in the corner of the restaurant where three mammals were seated.  
"Madam, gentlemammals, is everything to your liking?"

The feline on his left gave him a broad smile. "Oh yes, quite so. I find this wine most satisfying." She rolled the glass with red liquid between her furry fingers.

She was a snow leopard with a golden colored fur decorated with black rosettes. Despite the thick, winter season fur, one could see her curvaceous figure under the blue dress she was donning, and very elegant one at that. It was floor length, with a knee split that allowed a view of her shapely leg. There was also a silvery waist ornament on the dress and the sleeveless top had a lace decoration around the modest, yet tempting cleavage. The antelope would be a liar if he'd say that he didn't peek once or twice. Well, no more than three times…

"Then it's good that I'm the one driving tonight." Came a comment from the other side of the table. Given the shape of the ears, as well as the muzzle's, one could recognize a certain kind of marsupial. The long tail behind the mammal was an important clue as well. The waiter turned his head to the red kangaroo in a tuxedo with a blue bow-tie that matched his sapphire eyes. The elegant guest put down the notebook and pen he had in his paws and smiled at the antelope. "If I may, please pass my compliments to your chef. Her grass salad was excellent!"

The antelope nodded with respect. "Thank you, sir. I will make sure that she hears it."

"Very nice watch you have there, dove." A third voice made him blink from surprise. He turned to the third guest sitting by the table, the one that was giving him strange looks since the beginning of their stay here. It was a raccoon in a black suit, along with a light grey shirt plus a tie. He was looking at him with his dark eyes. Or rather, to be more precise, he was now staring at the antelope's wrist, where a silver watch was barely visible from under the sleeve of his white shirt. "Very nice." The raccoon repeated in an almost dreamy voice. The way he acted made the waiter feel an urge to hide his watch, but his professional duties wouldn't let him. It could be considered speciesism and lack of respect for the guest.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" The antelope addressed all mammals by the table, steering the conversation to a safer track.

The feline lady nodded, her finger playing with the silver chain of a delicate necklace around her neck. "Oh, since you're asking, would you be a dear and bring us another bottle of this marvelous wine?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." And with that he has withdrawn.

When he was out of earshot there was a light smacking sound when the kangaroo hit the raccoon on the head with his notebook.

"Oi! What gives, Ramic?!"

"I've told you before, no stealing on the job." The blue eyed kangaroo scolded him while waving a finger.

"Humph, stealing is my job so it's six o' one, half a dozen of the other." The smaller mammal replied while rubbing the hit spot.

"Quiet down, boys." The female leopard reprimanded them. She took another sip of the wine that left the edges of her mouth stained with red liquid. "We're here to celebrate after all." Her tongue licked off the crimson stain from her fur.

"Right, sorry, Midnight." The kangaroo straightened up in his seat. "Won't happen again."

She graced him with a smile. "Glad to hear that, hon."

Their raccoon companion still wasn't too happy. "No need to whack me on the noodle, though."

He got a smirk from the marsupial. "Be thankful that I didn't spray you, Jonathan."

"Oh yeah, Ramic? Why don't you take that spray and shove it-"

" _Pocket_." Midnight used a quiet, sweet voice, along with an even sweeter smile, but there was an edge hidden somewhere in that sweetness. "Stop whinging."

The raccoon rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, alright," he said as he eventually raised his paws to indicate that he gave up.

Ramic cleared his throat and raised a glass of water. "If I may." He nodded towards the snow leopardess. "To your twentieth successful task."

The raccoon called Pocket joined him with his own drink. "And that pretty face of yours, gal."

The kangaroo rolled his eyes with a smile. "As subtle as ever."

But the leopardess simply smiled at the raccoon and raised her glass of wine. "I don't mind simplicity, thank you Pocket. And you too, Ramic. So let us-"

Further conversation was cut off by a sudden commotion two tables away as a coyote stood up, knocking over his chair. His eyes were wide open with fear and he was making gurgling noises while grabbing his throat with one paw. The mammals accompanying him also got up from their seats and rushed to the canine's side.

Upon seeing this Ramic raised a brow and looked at Midnight. "Um, twenty one?"

The leopardess set the glass on the table with a shook of her head. "Nothing I would know about." She then let out a sigh and stood up. "Oh well, duty calls." She headed towards the clearly suffering mammal while politely making her way with elbows through the so far gathered mammals. "Excuse me, pardon me, I'm a doctor, excuse me."

.

.

There was a pesky noise that kept bothering the fox's keen hearing, even though he was still asleep. His ears were twitching ever so slightly to the sound of an incoming call made by his phone. It took several more seconds for Nick to pry open one eye and feel around the floor with one paw to find the irritating device. Once he grabbed it he brought it to his face, hitting the answer button.

"Yeh?" He mumbled without looking at the caller's number.

"Nick? Where are you?" Spoke a familiar, spotted voice.

"Clawhauser?"

"Wait, you're still asleep?!" The round cheetah sounded shocked. "It's about to start! How could you forget?!"

Nick rolled to his back and rubbed his eyes with the free paw. "Forget?" He grumbled, not being the nicest person in the mornings. "About what?"

There was a brief pause. "Are you kidding me?! Judy's _wedding_!"

The last two words had the fox shooting up to a sitting position at Mach speed, his eyes snapping open.

"Say WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on, you got the invitation too, didn't you?"

The sleepy gears of Nick's mind finally moved and his gaze went to the white envelope on the basin by the mirror. He had completely forgotten about it.

He _forgot_ about it.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, something had slipped through his otherwise perfect memory. Or rather, it wasn't the memory's fault, as this was his subconscious decision to not think about it, to completely disregard that information as real.

 _Will and Judy's wedding_.

.

.

From the moment he got the call and after he bolted out of his home, Nick didn't stop running. There were traffic jams everywhere since everyone was trying to get to work. But several officers, in addition to those who were off duty, were allowed to attend the ceremony today. Now that he thought about it, Bogo did mention this during the usual morning meeting. For a guy posing as someone very tough and strict, he did hide a soft spot for his officers.

So now he was on his way to the church on the other side of the city, as it was the only one in Zootopia that was able to prepare and house a rabbit wedding ceremony. Whether his body could withstand such a long strain was irrelevant as, at this point, the fox even forgot that he had something called lungs. All that mattered was to get there on time. And his frantic run finally brought him near his target – a tall, white building looming from behind trees of the park it was settled in.

The church was enormous, even by rabbit standards. It could seem strangely high for outsiders, considering the rabbits height, but it got clear when someone poked their head inside. The section for visitors was a raised loge, allowing for the more distant seated rabbits to see what's happening in the front. And now a fox practically ran inside before coming to a halt before a wall of rabbit guests.

One could think that the building was built to house armies, which wasn't exactly far from the truth. Bunnies occupied every single free spot on the seats and even on the floor. A sea of long ears in various colors and sizes, all directed towards the altar. Standing at the entrance Nick also turned his gaze in that direction. Just as he saw the pair there, his blood and heart froze.

Two rabbits were standing with their sides to the guests and facing each other. One was a buck in an impeccable black suit while the other was a doe in a fabulous white dress with a veil.

A wedding dress.

Nick's ears fell as far as they could. And before any coherent or logical thought could even start forming in his mind, the fox's body started to make its way towards the altar. Through the grunts and irritated 'hey's' Nick could hear the words of the rabbit priest

"...bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you hus-"

"NO!" Nick's half-enraged, half-heartbroken cry echoed within the walls of the building. He was making his way through the sea of bunnies, so focused on the couple at the altar that he completely ignored several angry comments as he pushed several rabbits aside to make a path.

"Wilde?" Will raised his brows from surprise.

Lifting her veil, Judy turned her head towards the fox who was getting closer to them. "Nick? What are you doing?" The vulpine finally managed to approach the altar and at that point his lungs reminded him that he ran the last few miles on credit. Right now, he was feeling the interest rates.

"I…" He wheezed, fighting both for breath and his self-clamming up system. "I don't… haah… You… You can't… haa… Marry him…"

The doe's eyes widened as far as they could. "Wha-" She stuttered. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Judy hissed at her friend. The gathered guests started whispering among themselves, shocked by the sudden interruption.

"Because..." A migraine of galactic proportions exploded in his head, but he managed to brush it aside. That's because he knew that this was it, no second chances, no more waiting. Either he confessed right now or would regret it for the rest of his life. How could a mere headache compare to that?

"Because I _love_ you..." He whispered with difficulty, though he was certain that Judy would pick up the words thanks to her great hearing. And she did. The doe blinked several times when she heard his confession and, for a brief moment, Nick hoped that it would be the breaking point for them. That it would be still possible to mend things, that this ceremony didn't need to end as initially planned.

"It's a bit too late for this, Nick." With just one sentence she sliced his heart into pieces. With his hopes crushed in an instant, the fox stood there like a statue when Judy looked up at him with apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I already love Will." With that said, the bunny bride turned to her future husband and pressed their lips into a kiss that crushed Nick's patchwork of a heart.

The audience chose this moment to erupt into a choir of cheers, claps and various congratulations shouted over the heads of other guests.

With a blank stare and expression, Nicholas Wilde fell to his knees as if someone cut off the strings that were holding him up. The voices in the background became one mashed up noise that was of no importance to him. As a matter of fact, nothing was important right now. Not anymore, when the light of his life got snooped right under his very nose. His mind was gradually declining in processing speed and most likely heading towards complete shutdown. After all, how could he function knowing that the love of his life rejected his feelings and married someone else. A different male would become her mate, her soulmate and father of her children. Just imagining it caused his deteriorating mind to start having suicidal thoughts. Because, what life is worth living if there is no light to follow?

Meanwhile the bunnies ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, William." Judy whispered with a shy smile.

"I love you, Judy." Will replied with a smile of his own.

The fox's ears twitched.

The remaining sanity started prodding, nudging, shoving and kicking the rest of the brain to wake up and analyze this properly. Nick's mind slowly started reversing the degeneration of his consciousness when one crucial piece of information practically screamed for attention. His honed conmammal instincts kicked in like they did after the bank raid.

The blankness in his gaze started to melt as he lifted his head slowly.

"Lie…" It was a mere whisper, but it managed to get the married couple's attention.

"What did you say?" Will asked him.

"That's a lie." Nick repeated in a now stronger voice while getting up on one hindpaw. "You just told a _lie_!" He straightened up to his full height, feeling the confidence pouring into him with every second.

The buck frowned at the accusation thrown at him. "Excuse me?"

Judy stepped forward and glared at the fox. "What are you doing? First you barge in the rudest manner possible and now you're trying to brew up trouble?" She scolded him. "I'm married now, please get over i-"

Nick placed a finger on her mouth, not taking his gaze from the buck. "You just lied to her, but you can't lie to _me_. I will see through all your tricks and acts so don't you deny anything!" He moved towards Will and glared down at him. "For the last time, _you just lied_ , didn't you?"

Initially, the buck looked like he was about to back away, but then his nervous expression shifted into a smug one. "What if did?"

At that moment, Nick didn't just jump at him. He launched himself at the male rabbit like a bullet from a rifle, turning into a blur. They crashed to the ground with Nick on top and his paws wrapped around William's neck. "You bastard!" He snarled. "If not for you… If not for you!" The fox strengthened his grip and the buck gurgled in his grasp, helpless against the savage muscles of the enraged predator. However, to Nick's great surprise, Will still managed to form a weak, nasty grin.

"So… what?" He wheezed. "She's… mine… now."

Nick's eyes opened wider at first and then narrowed. "You-" He tightened his fingers even more, to the point where he could feel pain in them. What's more, through the veil of rage he noticed thin traces of blood spilling from Will's neck. Not sure where they came from, Nick lifted one of his paw slightly to see bleeding wounds on his palms.

 _Blood._

The fox blinked several times, the rabbits and church completely forgotten. He blinked again and only then he noticed that he wasn't in a church.

He was sitting on his bed in the basement room he called his home.

*What? A… A dream?!* His heartrate was clearly above normal level and paws all sweaty. *It-It felt so real, so much more real than any other nightmares!* Nick ran a paw down his face, but halfway he jerked it back, feeling wetness on his facial fur.

His palms were smeared with blood.

*Wha- WHAT?!* He thought in the rising panic. *I couldn't have- This can't be-*

Before his thoughts spiralled out of control, Nick's eyes noticed something on his claws. More blood. That sight had him stop and look at his palms again, this time more carefully. When he did so, he now noticed several holes in his paw pads that were just the size of his own claws. When he put two and two together relief started growing in him. *I must have squeezed my fists so hard that I hurt myself with my own claws, how silly.* His bandaged paw took slightly less injured, the layers of material acting as a soft shield, but still was punctured as well.

But one thing worried him more than mere superficial wounds. His heart rate remained high, even though he should've calmed down after finding the source of the blood. WIth that thought in mind Nick got off from his bed, clicking his tongue at the bloodied bed sheet, and sauntered over to the sink. As soon as he looked in the mirror he let out a low hiss.

His eyes were bloodshot and pupils shrunk to savage slits.

"What the-" He said out loud while raising a paw to lift one of the eyelids to take a better look.

There was no mistake, increased heartbeat, the eyes… While he was asleep his savage mode triggered on without his knowledge. Nothing especially bad happened right now, but… what if he'd to take a nap and his partner would wake him up? Nick trembled at the thought. He was extra careful to not sleep in places he deemed unsafe and he meant that it wasn't safe for _others_. What if he'd grab someone in his sleep and squeezed with his savage strength? He swallowed, recalling how his mother surprised him here before. What if he couldn't control his body next time?

A sharp pain erupted in his skull, making him wince with a quiet groan. He could feel how blood was rushing through his veins and now a new sensation joined in - pulsing of his digits. The fox looked at his claws as if drawn to them and immediately understood what this feeling meant. He instinctively clenched his paws to hide the pointed tips, but only to yelp and curse his own stupidity when he jabbed his wounds. *Not good, I need to calm down!*

After delivering first aid to his paws, Nick sat down on the floor to meditate with the help of the mantra taught by his… The fox's thoughts paused for a moment when a memory hit him, but in the next second he shook his head. *Let's just stay with Pink Plushie...*

With now both paws bandaged , Nick closed his savage eyes and dived into a trance.

.

.

Nicholas Wilde supported himself on his paws to not fall to the floor and gasped for air. His paws were all sweaty and his heart rate even faster than before.

*How…* He thought between raspy breaths. *How did it _not_ work?!* It didn't make any sense! The mantra should've reset his mind to a neutral state, so how could his savage side still be active? Then he felt his heart acting up a notch higher. "Uh! Ghah!" The fox groaned while clutching his chest with one paw. His vision blurred with red for a moment before getting back to normal.

"Shit!" Nick smashed his fist on the concrete.

It took him several seconds to struggle up to his hindpaws and another few to practically limp to his bed. The fox almost fell down to his knees when he tried to crouch, but managed to hold out and slowly descended to the floor. He reached under the bed to take out the last remaining syringe of haloperidol he had on him. *If nothing else works, then I need to resort to this.* He took the drug in the other paw and lifted his arm to inject himself when another impulse came, this time stronger than the last one.

Nick hissed through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut and heard a crunching sound. His eyes snapped open to the sight of a crushed syringe in his paw. His sudden attack must've caused his fingers to clench involuntarily. He stared in horror at the liquid seeping through his clenched digits.

"No…" He rasped, reluctant to believe his own eyes. " _Nonono, NO_!" Nick managed to unfold the clasped digits and see the remains of the syringe falling down to the floor, along with the last drops of haloperidol. The tiny ping of the needle hitting the concrete rang in his hears like a giant bell, announcing the upcoming tragedy. Nick dropped to his knees, hope draining from his mind.

"No…" He muttered again, now grabbing his head with both paws. His scattered thoughts desperately tried to come up with a solution but couldn't find any. Then, one random idea sparked brighter than the others - more haloperidol.

Nick quickly reached to the mattress of his bed and grabbed his phone. It took more than usual for his trembling finger to dial the correct number.

"Mister Wilde! What a pleasant surpri-" Announced a cheerful voice, only to be interrupted.

"I need more haloperidol!" Nick practically barked into the phone.

"What? Oh, I see. Well, unfortunately I have run out of my supplies. Is something wrong? Are you having an attack!?" The last sentence was said with clear excitement and creepy interest.

Nick could dwell more on the subject of seeing him as a scientific curiosity, but another pulse within his ribcage stopped that idea. "Yes!" He muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm having a _bloody attack_! Gah!" The fox groaned as he once more clutched the fur on his chest with his free paw.

"Oh! That's truly marvelous! I mean horrible, of course." Octavius corrected himself without an ounce of hesitation. "Would you mind describing your symptoms-"

"DOC!"

The angry shout managed to grab the badger's attention. "Ah, right. An attack, right. Hmm, my first guess would be that your savage instincts were suppressed for too long and now you're feeling the backlash." He stated thoughtfully while Nick desperately tried to focus on his breathing in an attempt to even it out. "From the top of my head I can think of two possible solutions. An easier and a harder one."

Meanwhile Nick managed to crawl to the sink and, using one paw, hauled himself up to look at his reflection if there has been any change in his appearance. He was welcomed by a savage stare from bloodshot eyes. "Give me the easier one."

"Er… that would be finding your partner and mat-"

A loud crash interrupted the doctor when Nick's smashed his fist into the mirror, sending dozens of sharp pieces flying across the room and making a shallow hole in the wall behind it. He ignored the cuts oh his fingers made by the glass or the impulse of pain that came from punching the hard wall. Then he snapped with a voice fiercer than ever before.

 _"NO! I WILL NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!"_

Octavius let out a sigh. "I had a feeling you'd say that. So we come to the option two, which you probably won't like either."

Doing his best to reign back the anger boiling in him, Nick gripped the phone tighter. "Nothing will be worse than the first one, spill it, doc."

"Alright," the badger took a deep breath, "go on a _hunt._ "

* * *

 **One more thing about new characters in this chapter and that is the people who gave the ideas to create them.**

 **Alan - suggested by RandomNobody37**

 **Johnathan "Pocket" - suggested by a Guest**

 **Tora - suggested by WarriorNinjaRed22**

 **Conny, Ramic, Midnight, Foxy - well, I hope those that know these characters won't kill me XD**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello everyone!**

 **New chapter here, though it's a bit shorter than the recent ones. That's due to the plot line and the ending of this chap was a good stopping point.**

 **MUSIC NOTE: The soundtrack (badass one!) is "Jekyll and Hyde" by Five Finger Death Punch. It's a great match with the atmosphere of this chase.**

 **IMPORTANT: The morphed voice was inspired by Sovereign from Mass Effect. If you want to hear what it would sound like just listen to "Conversation with sovereign" on Youtube. That scene was AWESOME!**

 **BIIIG thanks to BCRE8TVE for helping me with edits and being patient with me ;P You're a lifesaver, my friend.**

 **My additional thanks to _oggie_ for his consultation about motorbikes.**

 **To answer some of the reviews:**

 **Dagonn - Where is Vasily? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

 **Cimar - You think _that_ was creepy? Wait till we get to some reeeally interesting stuff ;D**

 **As for the general confusion about the new characters - those are members of the organization. I asked for your ideas about possible members and now I'm introducing them bit by bit. It will become clearer in the next chapter, when that group will make its move. (cackles like John Kramer) Oh yes, there will be blood!**

 **To explain about few of the mammals I've introduced so far:**

 **Foxy - zoosona of Fox in the hen house (great author and enthusiast of "Kill Will" campaign - read his stories on this site)**

 **Conny - zoosona of AWildeHoppingTaco (like above, except the "Kill Will" part XD)**

 **Midnight - zoosona of midnightopheliac (amazing author, be sure to read her story Safe Paws!)**

 **Ramic - zoosona of Cimar (do I even have to introduce this guy? XD)**

 **Please do NOT use these characters without permission!**

 **Okay, that's that.**

 **Let's get this rolling!**

* * *

The Rainforest district offered limited space for walks in the higher levels of the giant trees. The wooden bridges with roads and sidewalks were scattered in various locations, but in some places they were rather scarce. Besides that, some regions were more adapted to mammals with night vision and lighting was limited. This presented a slight problem for other inhabitants whose sight wasn't used to such darkness. Moving through one such area was an elderly mole lady, marching with her purse tightly held in her small paws. Her appearance was practically screaming 'easy target' and someone jumped at the chance in one of the dim sections of the bridge, right next to a giant Kapok tree. A smudge of orange and grey ran past the lady and snatched the purse from her grasp. The female mole squeaked from shock and called for help, but at this hour barely anyone was in the area. This left the thief with plenty of comfort regarding escape, except for one small detail.

As the mammal with the purse was getting closer to the motorbike parked just around the tree, a loud crunch on the verge of the bridge made the thief look to the side. A dark gloved paw appeared from below the bridge and grabbed the edge of the wooden road with enough force for it to crack under the pressure. In the next instant a figure swished past the edge from beneath it and landed right next to the thief. In a blur too fast to follow it with normal eyes, the purse was snatched away from the perp and tossed aside.

The gray fox vixen who had stolen the purse in the first place yelped at the sight before her. She was facing a figure clad in a full body suit, along with a mask and goggles that hid its features. The coloristic of the apparel reminded her of a soldier's uniform, as it was a mashup of dark colors that somehow melded together in a pattern that easily blended in with the dark surroundings. If this mammal were to stand still in the shadows she would walk right past him, not even noticing any presence.

She instinctively sniffed the air between them, trying to asses what she was dealing with, though the initial introduction provided her with enough material to make a guess. Though her sense of smell hit a wall when all she could feel was some mild aroma of unknown origin. It was something she had encountered for the first time in her life and couldn't tell even the gender of the mammal, not to mention the exact species.

"What do you want? Who are you?" She inquired nervously while taking a step to the side, trying to edge herself towards her bike. By the size and shape of the mammals body she guessed the the masked figure was probably a fox, maybe a small coyote.

Nick struggled with himself, holding the agitated beast on a chain. He never thought that he would have to use this suit for such purposes. It was something he held onto as a last resort if everything went south. A reminder of old times, when a step in the wrong direction could bring a very painful chain of events. The risks he had to face back then forced him to spend a small fortune on this suit. It was one of a kind, designed with only one goal in mind - _anonymity_. To not give away the identity of the wearer through scent, look or even a strand of fur.

It was meant as a tool to escape, not to _hunt_ it wasn't difficult finding someone proper for this kind of thing. There was no way he would've gone after a random person, so he headed to one of the most dangerous parts of the district. The fox was certain that he would find suitable… _material_ for what he was about to do.

Nick eyed the young female in front of him as he tried to properly assess the right course of action for this. After all, he had never hunted down anyone before. Then, a growl echoed within the confines of his mind, demanding a chase, demanding _blood_. Nick shook his head and grabbed it with his left paw, while he used the other to steady himself on the Kapok tree. It wasn't the disarming migraine that kicked in whenever he tried to open up to someone, rather an overbearing desire that he had to shove back to the deeper parts of his mind.

Seeing the behavior of the masked mammal before her, the vixen took a cautious step to the side, moving away.

"Run…" Came a voice from the mysterious figure. It wasn't a normal voice of a living mammal, but a morphed one, deep and robotic, whose distorted tone made her spine tingle with fear.

She blinked, not sure if she heard correctly. "Wh-What?"

Nick withdrew his arm from the trunk and swished it back in a blur, his savage side adding to the force. The fox's fist smashed into the tree, the wood giving up under the savagely enhanced strength of the strike , sending pieces of bark flying in all directions.

Seeing this, the vixen let out a strained squeal and took another step towards her motorbike.

Nick raised his head and stared at the girl from behind his night vision glasses. "You _deaf_?!" He growled, the sound rattling through his chest with an ancient, predatory vibe. "RUN!"

The girl didn't need any more encouragement than that. With a sharp yelp, she spun around and bolted towards her bike.

While Nick could've used that moment to pounce on her, easily tackling her to the platform, he still had to rein in that nasty growl in his head that wanted to shred the victim afterwards. And being trapped with the same mental space as his savage _twin,_ Nick could now tell from how he felt, that catching the vixen right now could end up bloody. Facing his potential victim he needed a few more seconds to make sure that his mind was stable enough for this not to turn into murder. Therefore, only when his mental state balanced enough for him to still be in control of the savage fox did Nick dash after the thief.

It felt weird.

The feeling of doing something morally questionable, mixed with an overflowing joy that comes from freedom. While part of his mind was still in doubt, his entire body relished the sensation of liberation. The only bright side Nick could see was the fact that he could feel the tension in his skull easing. Letting go of the chain for a bit had made the savage inside him extremely excited and hungry for his first victim.

In this time the girl had managed to jump on the bike and ignite the engine, making it roar and jolting the vehicle forward. It wasn't some high end model, not even a sports bike, but still would let her move far faster than her own legs. The tires screeched on the road as she accelerated to get away from her attacker as quickly as possible. When she cast a glance over her shoulder however she almost lost her grip on the handles as the mammal in the strange outfit was right behind her.

The body was too small for a cheetah so she couldn't fathom how it could be so damn fast. The girl let out a terrified gasp and focused on the road again. She accelerated and prayed for a safe escape. The young vixen dared not to look back again and kept her eyes firmly on the road ahead. A turn, a long straight, two more turns and only then she risked to peek behind her.

Quickly shifting her eyes to the road again, the girl swore under her breath when she noticed a large fan-shaped leaf from one of the trees right in front of her. The vixen turned the handlebar a moment too late and the front wheel ended on the leaf at the worst possible time.

The bike jerked to the side and the girl had time only to clench her teeth and shut her eyes to brace for impact. Her vehicle hit the road, throwing off the young vixen and making her roll on the wet surface while the bike scraped the road on its side. " _Ack!_ " She squealed when the hit deprived her lungs of air. With the world being a whirring blur the vixen hoped to stop soon and that her injuries won't be too severe, but that all stopped when she felt a sudden lack of surface beneath her. This made her peek from behind her eyelids to give her a view of the grassy ground many meters below.

She couldn't know earlier, but the inertia from her fall had been enough to toss her over the edge of the road. And now she was gazing at her death below, when her body would meet with the ground and smash into a broken pile of flesh and bones.

That's when she felt a jolt.

Her drop stopped and something was squeezing on her wrist. The vixen dared to look up and gazed straight into a dark mask. The mammal chasing her so far had his gloved paw around her wrist. At the same time he was holding the very edge of the suspended road with the claws of his second paw. They were both hanging outside the road, held only by one paw.

As if the feeling of terror wasn't enough, now confusion nestled in her mind. Here she was, saved from falling to her death by the very mammal that chased her into this situation. She couldn't ponder on that any longer, as she felt being hauled up. It seemed ridiculous to her, as the mammal holding her was roughly similar in size, yet still managed to lift her with one paw while hanging on the other. It was beyond her comprehension how this mammal could possess such strength. Just as she thought that, the girl felt the grip on her wrist tightening. Right after that she experienced a powerful jolt and her body was suddenly catapulted upwards.

Her brief flight back onto the bridge was accompanied by a loud and surprised squeal, which was cut short when she landed on her butt on the road. Her savior-slash-pursuer followed suit, launching himself in the air using just one arm and landing firmly on both legs. He was now towering over the gray vixen, but did not make any more moves.

She looked up at him while rubbing her sore shoulder. Just when she was about to ask why did he save her, he spoke again.

"Run…"

Her ear perked up in alert. "W-what?"

The masked face leaned a bit towards her. " _Run._ "

Confusion reigned supreme in the girl's mind, but her body was much smarter at the moment and started to inch towards the fallen motorbike. While she hadn't got the foggiest idea what was happening right now, she finally agreed with her body that running away was the best option. As much as her pained body allowed, she got up to her hindpaws and started backing away to her bike.

Even as she moved, the masked figure stayed still, only kept looking at her. With her own eyes fixed on the weird mammal, she picked up the scratched and battered vehicle. The girl was fully aware that she was doing exactly what this mammal demanded from her, but it wasn't like she had any choice. This was also her only chance to escape. Therefore, she got into the seat and ignited the engine. After that, she was on the road again, gaining speed.

Driving for about a minute, she dared to peek over her shoulder.

The female's blood froze when the mammal was still there, its legs working in a blur to catch up with her. Then she saw it pounce, aiming directly at her back. With a sharp squeal and a reaction more instinctive than logical, the vixen pulled the right handle lever as well as stomped the right hindpaw to use both front and rear brake. The action nearly threw her over the handles, but luckily for her the tires didn't lose their grip on the road and the vehicle didn't send her over the edge. The same couldn't be said about the mammal chasing her. The sudden decrease in her speed caused her pursuer to leap over her head. When his flight ended the masked mammal used his paws to balance his landing, but for a moment he slipped on the wet leaves.

Her bike finally coming to a halt, the vixen watched as the mammal tried to correct his landing, but he was a split second too late. He crashed onto the road with full force and skidded over the slippery surface. The momentum of his jump was enough to send him sliding towards a nearby tree, one of those that kept up the suspended roads. Unfortunately for him, it was right where a couple of heavy, metal trash bins were placed. It was the city's policy for mammals to remember about properly throwing out the trash.

And now Nick crashed into them with great force and smashed into the hard surface of the tree behind them. Various pieces of garbage flew around, dropping down in a messy pile on the vulpine, along with one of the trash bins.

Right then, beside the pain, he felt something very dangerous stirring within him. There was warmth that rapidly heated up, becoming a blazing flame that surrounded his mind in a suffocating fire.

The beast was _angry._

The vixen watching this scene finally regained her ability to breathe and tried to calm down after this short, but certainly crazy chase. She placed a paw on her chest, feeling it's rapid movement, hoping that she could stabilize her breathing by applying some pressure to her lungs.

But she didn't get to do that.

The trash pile _exploded_ and the heavy, metal container was catapulted for a good few meters before hitting the road. The mammal that emerged from under the trash was the same one that chased her, but it now behaved very differently. With its back hunched and its whole figure leaning forward, the mammal assumed what looked like an almost feral pouncing position. Even from this distance, she could faintly hear a growl, the sound crawling down her spine and raising her hackles in fear. Without wasting any time, the girl turned the bike around and hit the gas to get away as fast as possible. Seeing the change in the mammal that chased her, she clearly understood one thing.

If she were to be caught, she will _die._

Just as that thought formed in her head, she felt a rush of air near her left ear and could've sworn that something brushed the fur on said ear. Her heart almost burst out of her chest when, against all reason, she dared to glance over her shoulder from the corner of her eye.

The mammal was right behind her.

Her pursuer reached out again, but Lady Luck bestowed her blessing on the girl and Nick's hindpaw stepped on another pile of leaves. The sudden loss of traction send the fox rolling on the road, while the girl got away.

The young vixen's mind was desperate with thoughts of escaping, of getting somewhere safe and doing it fast. She didn't look back this time, only kept her gaze fixed firmly on the road. The girl reached an intersection and took a right turn, following a road that led down to the ground level.

.

.

Unknown to her, Nick was still on her track and when he noticed that she was taking a road to the lower level his savage body didn't show an ounce of hesitation when it leapt over the edge of the suspended road. It was a several stories high fall and the fox's body instinctively rolled over the shoulder after his powerful legs hit the ground. This let him absorb some of the impact and he instantly pressed on, following the girl.

The savage within _demanded_ a victim

Now, without any conscious decision from the mind, the fox's body switched from running on just his hindpaws to all fours. The muscles of his arms added to the speed generated up till now by just two limbs and Nick accelerated, turning into a dark blur rushing between the thick leaves and massive trees. Approaching a river that was running through the district the fox didn't even slow down. Instead, his muscles made an extra effort and forced his body to an even faster dash. On the edge of the riverbank his hindpaws stomped heavily into the dirt and launched him over the streaming water. After a short flight, that would've been impossible without the savage muscles, Nick gracefully landed on the other side and continued his chase.

His victim may have been using a motorbike, but she was up against a _beast_. A thinking, stubborn savage that knew every alley of this city like the back of his paw and whose enhanced sense of smell could trace her in whatever mice hole she would hide in.

This was a hunt and he couldn't help but enjoy it, even with the anger rolling in his mind. The faint trace of fear in the vixen's scent and the enormous effort he had to put into running after her sent his mind into an exhilarated state. A nasty grin forced its way to his face behind the mask. One that was full of teeth.

.

.

The doors to the car parked in a brightly lit Savanna Central promenade opened from its right side and two mammals got in. A cheetah in a loose, blue shirt took to seat in the back while a jaguar in a grey jacket and a black shirt beneath it sat in the front one.

"Took you long enough." Grumbled the driver as he put away his glasses and the book he was reading. He was casually dressed wolverine, that was now busy with giving them a scolding glare.

"Hey, it's not easy to get these." The cheetah raised a box that smelled of food.

"Tch!" The dark faced predator clicked his tongue with a frown. "You and your eating habits."

"Hmph, I am eating just fine." The spotted feline tapped the jaguar in front on the shoulder. "Ace, you tell him."

"Tell him yourself, I ain't your servant." The fellow feline replied,his eyes scanning the area through the window..

A pair of spotted paws suddenly hugged him from behind, almost causing him to drop the phone in his paw. "Awww, that's not what you said yesterday _night_!" A cheerful voice chirped right into his ear, the warm breath tickling his fur.

The jaguar quickly swatted away the friendly arms from his body. "Knock it off, Clawhauser!" After this the spotted predator backed away with a huff and a pout.

This scene got them a _look_ from the brown furred carcajou. "Wait…" His mouth began forming a nasty smile. "Are you two-"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The answers were spoken at the same time, followed by a sigh from the jaguar, as he leaned his head back on the headrest. The cheetah chuckled in the back seat.

"Just… drive." The feline in the front groaned.

.

.

The young vixen could feel her heart pounding in her chest like crazy when she was speeding along the road. Her destination wasn't too far away now and last time she looked over her shoulder, the raging mammal wasn't there.

Then she learned why.

Nick jumped out of the leaves on her right and landed on the road behind her. He immediately picked up speed on all fours and was closing in on her once again. She yelped and the shock of surprise made her shift the bike to the left. This could have cost the vixen her life, as a car whooshed by in the opposite direction, nearly grazing her. The poor girl's heart wasn't getting any rest, as just as she corrected her course, her pursuer managed to level with her on the left. Panic and survival instinct dictated her next action and the vixen performed a desperate kick to the side. Nick swiftly avoided it by dodging to the left, but that was his mistake.

The car in the opposite lane screeched when its driver hit the brakes, but it was too late.

The girl heard behind her a sickening thud and crunch when flesh met with the hard frame of the car. She drove on, her head spinning from the act she just have committed, even feeling nauseated by it.

She drove on, fear of dying gradually turning into a crushing feeling of guilt.

.

.

The girl almost kicked down the door to get into the apartment on the second floor in the old building. She practically flew inside and slammed the door behind her before slumping down to the floor. The vixen huddled herself and felt shivers starting to shake her body, now that she was off from her bike and out of the chase.

"Lydia?" A male voice broke through her trance.

She unwrapped herself a bit and looked up with teary eyes. "Ethan…" She mumbled with trembling lips. The vixen reached up to the grey fox who approached her and wrapped her arms around him before sobbing into his t-shirt.

"W-Wha-" He stuttered, seeing his sister's reaction and her dirty clothes. "What's going on, sis?!"

"Oh, Ethan… I-I did something terrible!"

The fox helped her up and gently led her deeper into the tiny apartment.

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

"I-I-I don't know! I mean, there's no way a mammal that size could survive-"

Her brother frowned at her words, now holding her at arm's length. "What mammal? Survive _what?!_ "

The young vixen took a step back and swallowed with difficulty. "The-"

Her answer was interrupted by a crash of glass. They snapped their heads towards the window in the room only to see a dark figure landing between them, while shattered pieces of glass sprayed across the floor.

None of the siblings had the time to even form a thought when the intruder spun in a blur and suddenly both of them got catapulted backwards. Ethan felt numbing pain in his chest from the punch he just received, as he landed on the floor,. He managed to lift his head enough to see the aggressive mammal approaching Lydia, who was still on her hindpaws and has been apparently just pushed away.

"S-Stay away!" She squealed and grabbed the closest thing her paw could find and threw it at her attacker.

Without losing rhythm in his strides, Nick deflected the thrown night lamp and it crashed against the wall of the apartment. At that point Lydia's brother managed to get up and hurry to help his sister. He snatched the old baseball bat from the table on the way and swung it down on the back of the intruder's head. In a blink of an eye the savage fox turned and his paw shot up and snatched the bat in the middle before it could hit his head.

"W-Wha-" The young fox muttered, dumbfounded as to how was this possible.

Nick cocked his head to the side and squeezed. The wooden weapon snapped in his paw like a matchstick. The grey fox didn't get the time to be shocked by this as Nick grabbed the smaller fox by the throat and, without any visible effort, lifted him from the floor.

"Ack!" The young vulpine gasped while trying to pry open Nick's fingers. His legs were flailing helplessly in the air.

"Let him go!" The vixen screamed and she jumped to grab the savage fox's arm. However, her efforts were cut short when Nick moved his other paw to push the girl away. The unexpected result was that his claws caught the material of her blouse and ripped open its side as she fell back. This caused the savage fox's eyes to involuntarily focus on the flash of bare fur before it. With gaze now focused on the female, he tossed the young fox aside like a paper doll. Ethan hit the wall and collapsed to the floor, gasping desperately for air that had been denied to him by Nick's grip.

The masked fox turned to face the girl again, gaze focused solely on the cut on her clothes and the fur beneath it. Lydia was backing away and couldn't help but notice where their attacker was looking. She quickly glanced down and gasped at the sight of the tear, desperately trying to cover it by pulling the torn cloth together. But as she did that, the mammal approaching her let out a low growl and her fingers froze. The girl looked up to see the masked attacker right in front of her, his paw slowly reaching for the cut in her shirt. Realization what he was doing hit her hard and her knees trembled at the thought.

"S-Sis…" The young fox on the floor wheezed, struggling to get to his knees.

Seeing her suffering brother, the young vixen focused her gaze at the mask before her and swallowed hard. She didn't want this, she was terrified, but it was the only thing that came to her mind regarding saving her brother. By now Lydia was fully convinced that they had no chance at running or fighting this mammal. The only thing she could do was to keep him occupied long enough for her brother to escape.

With a trembling arm, she cautiously lifted her paw and placed it on the attacker's chest. The mammal didn't move, except hooking one finger on the cut in her clothes.

"Eth…" She mumbled, with her gaze still focused on the mask. "Please, get away from here."

"Wh-What?!" Her brother rasped, trying to stand up but his legs gave up and he collapsed to all fours. "Are you _crazy_?!"

His raised voice caused Nick's head to snap towards the young fox and a growl to build up in his throat.

Seeing this, in an act of desperation that had nothing to do with logic, Lydia moved her paws to grab both sides of the masked muzzle and forced Nick to look down at her again. The rumble stopped. "I'm right here!" She declared in a loud, albeit slightly shaky voice. Her breathing was fast and shallow. "If…" She licked her dry lips. "If I give you what you want… Will you let my brother go?" The girl asked of the mammal before her. And, not waiting for a response, bracing all courage that was left in her, Lydia grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled the piece of clothing over her head, leaving herself naked from waist up, save for a simple, cheap bra. "You can have _me_. Let him go." The last sentence was a plea that she hoped was understood by their attacker.

Meanwhile Ethan managed to get to his hindpaws with the help of a wall. "No! Do-"

"Get away, Eth!" She cast him a brief glance, begging him with her eyes to listen. "Please…" Then she focused on Nick again and, having a bit of time to cope with this situation in her mind, Lydia was now more determined than before. "Don't hurt him and take _me_."

She gazed at his face with her amber eyes, which were now gleaming with resolve that resounded in Nick's skull with strange familiarity. The courage to not step back, even under overwhelming circumstances, the _courage_ …

Nick took a step back with a grunt and a mumble and his body shuddered.

Lydia and Ethan eyed this strange behavior with surprise.

Their attacker took another step back and leaned down while grasping his head with both paws. Then he flexed his spine back and let out a horrible howl that made the younger foxes cover their ears to protect them from this piercing sound. It lasted for several seconds before the masked mammal wobbled on his legs and then collapsed to the floor.

The siblings gazed in shock at the motionless figure before them. Eventually, Ethan made his way towards his sister. "Lydia! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… somehow." She stuttered with her reply. "He just… _stopped."_

"Rather looked like some kind of attack and how do you know it's 'he'?"

"Because…" Lydia blushed and before she continued, she grabbed her discarded shirt and hurriedly put it on. " _He_ wanted me. The way he acted… It felt that he, uh, _desired_ me." She embraced herself protectively and looked away from her brother.

The grey fox's jaw dropped down as he stared at the vixen. "And you wanted to let him go through with it?! Have you lost your damn mind?!"

This time his sister frowned at him. "What else could I do to save you?!" She fired back.

Ethan's eyes widened and he froze, whatever he wanted to say simply dissipated in his throat. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry for raising my voice." The young fox shifted his gaze to the unconscious Nick. "So… what do we do now?"

.

.

First thing he registered were the voices. Nick heard them muffled, as if he was submerged in water, but they rapidly gained in clarity. Someone was in a middle of an argument. With the improving quality of sound he lifted his eyelids to survey his surroundings.

He still had his special goggles on, which meant that they didn't take off his suit, which was good. He was locked in some small space, surrounded by darkness and the smell of old clothes. These two clues led him to believe that the young foxes confined him to a closet of sorts for who knows what reason. *I mean, yeah, I did crashed into their house and threatened them... But a closet? So cliche.* Right after that he felt a pang of guilt when the picture of terrified faces of the two vulpines surfaced in his mind. Nick felt especially despicable about himself regarding the girl. He almost...

Shaking his head to realign his thought process, Nick got to his hindpaws and that caused a wave of pain to flood his body. Since his sanity returned, the muscles were now presenting the bill for the crazy chase and all the bruises he sustained during it. Almost every part of his body ached, especially after that crash with the car. Again, if not for the changes in his physique due to the serum, he would be a dead fox. Plus he'll have to check later if that driver won't get any ideas about reporting the accident to the ZPD. But that was just a secondary issue for now.

Amidst that pain Nick also noticed that his wrists were tied. Judging by the feeling on his fur it was some sort of a thin plastic band, probably a zip tie. And that was also the moment he started to hear more clearly the argument on the other side of the door.

"...we will!"

"You already had a week. Time's up. Where's the money?."

"Please, just _one more_ week!" Said a female voice, which Nick recognized as the one belonging to the girl he had chased earlier. "We'll definitely-"

There was a slap that cut her words short, followed by a hollow thud around the floor level. The fox officer didn't need to see the scene to know what just happened. He decided that it was high time to act. Nick strained the muscles in his arms and it didn't take long for the plastic to lose against savage strength. With his paws free, the next step was to say hello. The space was limited, so instead of a kick, Nick went with a knee strike to the lock on the door.

They busted open and Nick could finally review the scene from the visual point of view.

A black bear was towering over the two foxes on the floor, Lydia laying on her side and with a paw on her cheek, Ethan kneeling next to her, placing his arms around her in a protective embrace. There was also a caracal in his forties, dressed in a typical 'modern gangster' outfit - an unbuttoned at the top shirt plus a dark jacket.

And now all heads turned towards Nick.

"The hell is this?" The caracal turned to the masked fox before glancing at the youngsters on the floor. "Some kind of performance? What's with the costume?" He didn't seem intimidated one bit, most likely due to having a bear thug on his side and the fact that their opponent was fox sized. And while cunning and deceptive, they weren't generally considered dangerous fighters.

What the caracal did _not_ know, was that they were facing a _savage_ fox, whose strength, reflexes and agility were far above what was considered normal.

Nick didn't bother with a reply, only approached the bear.

"Oi, _freakface._ " The feline snapped at the masked fox. "You better don't ignore me or my friend Bobby will make you sing in a really high voice." At these words the hefty predator cracked the knuckles of his massive paws.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request." The fox replied in a calm manner with his morphed voice. The bear squinted down at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Means ' _no'_." Nick attacked.

Five seconds later the young foxes and caracal stared slack jawed at the unconscious bear sprawled on the floor.

"Now…" Nick's robotic voice brought their focus back on him, as he flexed fingers of his right paw. He started slowly approaching the feline who, seeing the fox getting closer, regained enough sense to shove his paw under his jacket.

"You fuc-"

Nick covered the remaining distance in a blink of an eye. He was now standing almost muzzle to muzzle with the criminal and his paw was gripping the caracal's wrist. The sand colored predator let out a squeak while his eyes grew even wider than before.

"Wh-Who the hell _are you?"_ He stuttered into the expressionless mask.

Nick reached with his other paw and took out the gun which the caracal had tried to reach for. "Think of me as a _messenger_." He tossed the gun to the floor. "Under _Mr. Pink Plushie's_ orders I am to inform you that these two are now the _organization's_ business."

The young foxes on the floor had no idea what this conversation was about or knew nothing about any pink toys. Still, they clearly saw how the caracal deflated and his arms went limp. His facial expression, that was so cocky moments ago, now showed pure horror. He moved his jaw in an up and down motion several times before he quickly stepped back and started repeatedly bowing his head. "I'm terribly sorry! I-I-I didn't know! I'm _sorry_! I'm-"

"Leave." The fox interrupted his barrage of apologies.

The caracal raised his head to look at the slightly shorter mammal. "L-Leave?" He asked like a prisoner not believing he received pardon.

" _Now._ "

It was not an offer, nor a suggestion. It was a downright _order._

The gangster bowed his head again. "Yes! Thank you!" With his head kept low, he started walking backwards to the exit. Reaching the door, he spun around to leave.

"Just one more thing, _Edward_." Said the morphed voice behind him, freezing the feline in place. There was only one thing going through the terrified mind of the caracal.

 _Where did he learn his name?!_

He swallowed nervously and slowly turned around to see the masked mammal standing a mere inch behind him. He would've jumped out of his fur if the fear hadn't already turn him into a trembling mess.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Edward yelped in a high-pitched voice.

"If we ever see you around our prey again, we will _dispose_ of you. Understood?"

The tough caracal who, moments earlier, threatened a pair of young mammals now let out a quiet squeal like a little girl. " _Y-Yes, sir_."

"Then go." Nick didn't lift a finger, he didn't even move an inch. Yet, the caracal threw himself at the stairs with a speed born from dread, as if he was being chased by the devil himself.

Listening to the waning sound of pawsteps, Nick turned to the young siblings. He began approaching them and the two wrapped paws around each other in a fearful hug. Their ears fell lower and lower as he got closer.

"Now, to deal with you two…"

The grey foxes trembled.

.

.

A brown furred rabbit entered the room and headed towards the wolf seated in the centre in a large armchair. The place was quite brightly lit, lamps splaying light over numerous book cases by the walls. The armchair the wolf was sitting on wasn't the only one in the room and various other ones were spread around the available space.

The rabbit approached the master of assassins who was talking over the phone. Seeing the rabbit he raised a finger to instruct him to wait.

"Я перезвоню тебе." He hung up and placed the phone on a small table beside the armchair. "So, how did it go?" Mr Pink Plushie put his paws on the armrests.

The buck nodded. "You were right, boss."

"Good. That simplifies matters. Now," he reached to the table again, "I can focus on more important things." The wolf picked up a small, rectangular grey box and opened the lid.

This prompted the rabbit by his side to crane his neck enough to see the contents of the box. He cringed. "Uh… boss, you do realize how _dangerous_ this is?"

Alexander couldn't stop himself from showing a smirk. "Maybe to you." He shut the lid. "For now we must prepare for tomorrow."

"Uh, _we?_ "

The one eyed wolf nodded with a smile. "Of course. You are coming with me and we're visiting a lady. That's why I would like for you to make yourself presentable again." Alexander nodded towards the rabbit.

The buck looked down at himself. Then he let out a sigh while putting one paw on his hip and rubbing the back of his head with the other. "Fine, I get it." He turned around and headed to the door.

"Also…" The wolf's voice made him stop and the rabbit looked over his shoulder. "Get rid of that uniform, it doesn't suit you at all."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone.**

 **Again, I'm not dead. I apologize for the huge delay, I am working on my writing ethic.**

 **First of all I want to thank people (mammals?) that have helped me in creating this chapter.**

 **Cimar, thanks for your advice and corrections that help me see the plot in a clearer way. XD**

 **And big, BIG, HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to TheoreticallyEva. (many hugs) There are no words in existance, that could express my gratitude for her help in recent months. Thank you! _Thankyouthankyouthankyou!_ I could praise her all day here, but I shall refrain from it, as she would smack me with a bottle of sparkling juice for it. XD So let me just add that if you like a good read, visit her profile on FF and read her stories, you _definitely_ won't regret it!**

 **And of course, I'd like to thank all my readers, for their tenacity and limitless patience, when it comes to my erratic posting schedule. I apologize again and thank you!**

 **Now, to address your reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Yes, I have left a small cliffhanger, I hope you don't mind. XD**

 **And I can see that the "Kill Will" movement is doing quite well. Ahahah...**

 **As for the current chapter, we have a small cameo here, and who knows, maybe not the last one. ;)**

 _ **Also,**_ **YES! I _finally_ get to show Vasily in the story! (dances around) He will also appear in chapter 41 and ohhhhh, things will get _bloody._ (** **insert maniacal grin here)**

 **Oh, and one more thing - for those interested, if you want to know how Nick's morphed voice sounds, I direct you again to a youtube video "Mass Effect - Conversation With Sovereign"**

 **Sooo, without furhter ado...**

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

The grey fox siblings swallowed before grabbing the handle. When they finally did so, the door swung open silently on well-oiled hinges, unlike the ones in their apartment. Lydia grasped her brother's paw tightly and gave him a worried look.

Ethan let out a defeated sigh and shook his head. He stepped into the darkness behind the door, with his sister in tow. Before their night vision allowed them to scan the place in which they'd ended up, the all-too-familiar morphed voice called from within the darkness.

"Shut the door," it ordered.

Lydia instantly moved closer to her brother and clung to his arm. Ethan placed his paw on hers, trying to comfort the girl a bit. After that, he obeyed the voice and closed the door behind them. With all that happened so far, he dared not argue.

As soon as the grey fox fulfilled that order, there was a click. Light filled the room, making the vulpine siblings wince and narrow their eyes. Such a sudden change in lighting was never a pleasant thing for mammals with night vision. When they got used to it, they were greeted with something they would never expect after the recent events.

They were in an apartment.

Not some kind of freakish, creepy lair of a villain, but a well-kept and clean place. An apartment you'd expect from a middle-class mammal living peacefully in Zootopia, not from a masked monster who made gangsters wet their pants. And said monster was waiting for them in the middle of the living room.

"What do you want from us?" Lydia blurted out in a nervous voice.

"I want you to accept a deal." The mammal in the camo suit declared.

Ethan swallowed anxiously, his mind giving him a multitude of options as to what an arrangement with this kind of mammal would mean. "W-What kind of a deal?" He asked in a weak voice.

"From now on, you two will live here," he announced. "It will be rent free for the first two months, but after that period of time, you're on your own." He pointed at the vixen. "You. Get a job. A legal one, so I don't find you stealing any more purses."

The girl lifted a finger to aim it at herself questionably.

"Yes, you." The masked mammal took a few steps towards her. However, that's when Ethan stepped in, placing himself between them.

"Leave my sister alone." The young fox said with as much courage he could muster. Still, the brave impression got somewhat softened after he added, " _Please._ "

Nick looked at the fellow vulpine's nervous expression and the obvious fear in his eyes. This caused him to reconsider his first strategy for dealing with this problem. He initially hoped to settle this with a simpler method, but it seemed that his approach was the wrong one. That's why, after short internal debate, he decided to try out something he considered ' _the Judy's way.'_ And it was _far_ more difficult. Not to mention if it was done wrong, it could make him a wanted criminal.

*Still…*

Nick let out a morphed sigh. "All right… I think I owe you an explanation. Let's talk." He reached to the back of his head. "Some introduction _is_ in order." As he said that, his fingers undid the fastening of the mask, and he pulled it off.

A pair of green eyes looked at the siblings. "My name is Nicholas Wilde." Nick stated with his now normal voice.

There was a moment of silence, during which both siblings gaped at the red fox.

" _The_ Nicholas Wilde?!" Lydia gasped.

"The first fox ZPD officer in history?!" Ethan muttered in shock.

Nick raised a surprised brow at this reaction. Even his ears lowered a bit. "Uh, yes?"

The girl gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's really you!" The fox officer leaned a bit away when he saw the hint of glitter in her eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" He stuttered under the weird gaze of the grey vixen.

His words made her snap back to reality, and she quickly took a step back. Then another. This reaction seemed far more natural to Nick. After all, not long ago, he was close to- *Ah… Let's not dwell on this.* He shook his head mentally.

"Nicholas Wilde," the girl's brother said as if reciting something, "first fox to be accepted into the ranks of the ZPD. A puzzle yet to be solved, regarding his future and impact on the vulpine society as a whole."

A frown decorated Nick's forehead and he directed his focus to Ethan. "Sorry?"

Lydia, who now returned to her brother's side while holding her own arms, provided an answer. "He is quoting a newspaper article about you…" She was muttering now, and Nick could feel how much the temperature dropped in her voice. He had no right to blame her for it, after all he did.

However, he refocused again on what her brother said. A gear spun in Nick's mind and issued forth a mental picture. "The Daily Tail? Written by Amanda Friskers?"

Ethan blinked. "You… you've read it?"

"Briefly." The fox officer waved it off, not delving into an explanation about his abnormal memory. "But let's return to the matter at paw, alright? I know that we have met under very… _unusual_ circumstances-"

" _Unusual_?!" Lydia blurted out and this time her voice contained anger. "I almost fell to my death, because of you! You have chased me for miles and attacked us at our home!" She now took a step forward while pointing an accusatory finger at the suited up fox. Nick also noticed how her ears flattened against her head in agitation. "You- You-" Her finger trembled, as she tried to get the words out. "You were supposed to be our _hope_!" Lydia finally blurted out.

Nicholas Wilde was speechless.

His mouth dropped open when he tried to process what he just heard. *Say _what?!*_ He blinked and stared at the sister and then brother. One was nervous, the other angry. Getting no further in his attempt to explain this, Nick turned around. He walked up to the couch in the middle of the room and dropped on it, throwing his mask right next to him. Bringing his paws together, the fox sighed with a heavy voice.

"I am sorry, Lydia…" Nick spoke quietly, as he stared at the floor.

" _Sorry?!"_ She barked, with her lip shifting up a bit, just to show an inch of her teeth. The young vixen was about to step closer, but her brother caught her arm and shook his head.

"Let go, Eth!" She snapped at him.

"I know…" Nick's voice gained their attention again. When the girl looked back at him, she saw a very solemn expression, paired with lowered ears. "What I did to you two is inexcusable. I-" He lost his voice for a moment, then he lowered his gaze to the floor. "And I'm sorry. I _truly_ am." Nick made another pause, during which the siblings remained silent as well. "I will do what I can to repent for my offences…"

Ethan and Lydia stared at the uniformed fox, then looked at each other. Neither had a clue how to respond.

Nick solved the problem for them, when he stood up. "I have bought this apartment long time ago. You can live here for now." He indicated the place with a wave of his paw.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Wha- First you attack me- _us,"_ she corrected herself instantly, "and now you offer us a new place? What kind of a deal is this?!"

Nick mentally went over possible ways he could address this, but he didn't have the luxury of spending a lot of time here. That left _one_ option.

He closed his eyes and let his head tilt back a bit. Then he focused on some negative emotions. It wasn't hard, as recently he had them in sufficient amount. His breathing gradually accelerated.

After a couple of seconds, he lifted his eyelids.

Both siblings sucked in air and made a half-step back.

They were now looking into a pair of savage eyes with vertical pupils.

"What is this…" Ethan backed further away, pulling his sister with him. This time she didn't resist.

Nick pointed at his eyes. "This is the reason I chased you. I was hit with the drug that our ex-mayor used to make predators, like us, go savage."

Lydia kept staring wide-eyed. "Then why are you-"

"I have managed to keep my sanity-" The fox officer paused and tilted his head a bit, to accentuate his own annoyance at what he just said. "Well, mostly… And what happened with-" Another pause, after which he simply pointed at the girl. "You can call it a side effect. And I _don't like it_ any more than you do, but it's something I have to put up with."

This news took the young foxes several more seconds to digest. Then Ethan spoke up. "Hang on, they've let you stay on the force in such a condition? What about the antidote? Why didn't they give one to you?"

Nick held up a paw to stop the string of questions. "It's… complicated. And I don't have the time to elaborate. Rest assured, this is just temporary." As he said that, he closed his eyes for a few moments and reopened them with normal pupils. "I am going to get treated soon, so there is no need to worry about that. Still!" The fox raised his voice to stop the girl from interrupting. "I am not dodging any responsibility here. It's my fault that you've both been put through this. And if there will be a chance in the future for me to help you, then I will certainly do so. Again, I'm sorry." He lowered his head in front of them.

Ethan and Lydia exchanged glances.

"Well… I can't say I'm feeling fine after this evening… But I guess it could've been worse…" The young fox spoke first and then raised his brows at his sister.

Lydia shook her head in resignation, following this gesture with a sigh. "I'm _definitely_ not fine." Nick winced hearing her words. "But I've never been one to hold grudges. Besides, if you are letting us live here," she indicated the apartment, "I guess it balances out somehow."

The uniformed fox gave her statement a small nod of appreciation. "Thank you for your understanding. I hope that maybe you will be able to forgive me someday."

The girl said nothing this time, but folded her arms and looked away.

Nick checked the time and clicked his tongue. It was getting really late, which meant that he had to quickly wrap things up here. Therefore, he started putting on his mask again. "I need to leave, but I want to assure you that my offer stands. At first it's rent free, but later on, there will be some. Don't worry, a reasonable one." He finished with the mask. "As for the caracal earlier…"

Ethan visibly tensed hearing this, and it did not escape Nick's attention.

"My guess is that you got a debt with him, on which he placed ridiculous interest rates?"

The young fox just hung his head. "Yes…" He mumbled quietly.

"Figures." Nick commented as he headed towards one of the windows in the living room. "Don't worry, he won't bother you again."

"Wha- How can you know that?"

The fox officer tapped the hidden button to switch on the voice morphing device. "You sure you want to know the answer?" The dark mask turned towards them.

"Ugh…" Both siblings flinched hearing that voice again.

"But there is one thing I must ask of you – keep my identity to yourselves." Nick continued. "You are not to reveal it to anyone."

"What," Lydia scraped together enough rebeliousness to snort, "scared that your big secret will be uncovered?"

"I am simply asking you not to talk about it. If you won't comply with my request, well…" He paused and opened the window. "I will be forced to take… _countermeasures_."

Neither of the siblings liked the way he phrased that.

Nick gave them a nod and jumped out of the window.

.

.

The sun had risen over Zootopia, only to find that some mammals were already awake, including a grey-furred doe and a cheetah. They had agreed to meet as soon as possible, and, since it wasn't an official visit, they couldn't use a ZPD cruiser. Therefore, Jackie volunteered to pick Judy up with her car. The doe was also in quite a good mood, thanks to a late night text from Nick about this day. He said that they can meet Alyssa personally today, and even in a cafe in Savannah Central. That meant saving time on a trip to Outback Island, which was very important for them, due to the time restraint.

Now, as the bunny was waiting right outside her apartment building, the roar of an engine down the street made it clear that Jackie had arrived. Just like Nick before her, Judy was shocked to see what the cheetah was using for transportation.

When the Lamborghini stopped right next to her and the door opened, only the sight of the friendly feline stopped her from thinking that it pulled over next to her by mistake.

"Need a ride?" Jackie grinned at her friend.

The stupefied doe practically crawled into the passenger's seat. "How- What-" She failed to form a question, so she just indicated the car in general.

"Oh, don't worry." Jackie sent her a wink. "Perfectly legal and all mine. Now, we have an appointment before us." With a smile and a paw on the gas pedal, the cheetah made the car launch forward, and Judy was about to learn why the driving instructors at the academy referred to Jackie as 'that crazy bitch.'

.

.

About 10 minutes of insane, and barely legal, drive later, the two females got out of the car. In case of Judy - dropped down to plant her wobbly hindpaws on the ground. She was not one to shy away from a car chase, but Jackie's driving skills belonged in an entirely separate dimension.

"So, how does this work, or should I not ask?" The bunny officer inquired of her friend as they were about to enter the main building of the female ward in Zootopia's jail facility. She was curious how could Jackie afford such a car, being a police officer, yet she hasn't voiced it. The doe has learned, that it's best to keep such questions for an appropriate time.

When someone lowers their guard, for instance.

"I mentioned my ex, and let's just say that he has a sister who will do anything for her little brother. Including doing a favor in exchange for not embarrassing him on the Internet. While he is tied to administrative work, she handles contacts with the prisoners."

"You're a mean one." Judy shook her head with a brief smile.

Jackie replied with a grin.

.

.

Soon, they were standing in front of the door leading to an interrogation room, where, as they were told, a certain weasel was awaiting them.

"Five minutes, not a minute longer." The female guard stated harshly, no doubt the aforementioned sister.

The officers nodded without a word and finally entered through the door. Uma was indeed there, sitting in an orange jumpsuit on one side of a steel table, her wrists cuffed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Officer Chops and her sidekick – Officer Splashers."

The females replied at the same time.

"That's Hopps."

That's Spotters."

At that point, they cast a quick glance at each other. Uma watched this and chuckled.

"Hah, and what does the comedy duo want from me again? You already got me locked up." She raised her paws to indicate the pawcuffs around her wrists.

Judy and Jackie settled on the chairs on their side.

"Just a few follow-up questions regarding your case." Said the doe. Then she placed the file she was carrying on the table. "Keep in mind that every additional piece of information you give us might be beneficial for you. And by that, I mean the possibility of a shortened sentence."

The weasel simply shrugged. "I have nothing more to say." She leaned back with a smug expression on her face.

Judy gauged her posture for a moment in silence.

Then it was Jackie's turn to speak. "Why did you stab Nick?"

More silence followed that question, but this time, "The Bride" showed them a smile. "Aww, Nicky told you about that, too?" Now she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and resting her muzzle on her paws. "He must have a beautiful scar to remember me by." Uma sighed with a dreamy voice. "That is, if what you are saying would actually be true and for what you have no evidence."

Both officers stopped their jaws from dropping. Judy refrained from commenting, but Jackie had no such reservations. "You're a psycho…"

It only earned her another smile. "I prefer to think that I just view the world differently than you lot."

Jackie shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't process why would Nick date a female like this. There was also a possibility that the weasel was lying, but still… Nick didn't refute her statements.

The bunny officer drummed her fingers on the table for a while before she stood up from the table. The other females watched her walk to the corner of the interrogation room. Once there, Judy hopped in the air and plucked out the cable from the camera.

With that done, the doe returned to the table. "We're not here to get you charged with anything on top of what you already have under your belt, so… Why did you stab him?"

Uma eyed the unplugged camera, the bunny, and the cheetah. "I say… You're both _sooo_ interested in Nicky. I think I'm getting jealous." The assassin showed them a nasty half-smile.

"Why?" Judy persisted.

The weasel stretched her arms forward on the table, letting out a delighted grunt. "Mmm, I guess there's no harm in telling you." She sat back up. "See, dear ol' Nicky is a _traitor_."

Both officers' ears twitched with curiosity.

"Say what?" Jackie blurted out.

"What you just heard." Uma shrugged and then adorned another one of her wicked smiles. "Also, if one of you gets a chance to undress him to his bare fur, you'd find at least one more scar." She watched with interest how Judy's cheeks got a bit rosy. Jackie, on the other paw, didn't seem fazed by such a suggestion.

And the doe was grateful to her friend for being the one to continue the conversation.

"What _other_ scar? How many times have you _maniacs_ hurt him?" Jackie's voice was now deprived of her usual cheerfulness.

Uma snorted. " _Hurt him?_ He's the one who brought this on himself."

"Brought what?"

But then the weasel leaned on the chair again. "I'm done talking. Ask Nicky if you're so desperate to know." Right after saying that, however, she quickly leaned towards them, changing her voice to almost a snarl. "Let me explain one thing before you waste your breath. Even if you'd offer me ten million in cash, a full pardon, and a flight out of the country, I'm not saying _one_ more word." With that, she leaned back again and went silent.

Both officers watched her without a word. The intensity of this statement popped out of nowhere and somewhat took them by surprise. Still, Judy wasn't going to give up so easily.

"We can protect you. Place you in the witness protection program." It was a line so basic that it sounded almost cheesy. Anyway, it didn't draw any reaction from Uma. She just kept staring at them without moving an inch.

Jackie leaned over the table. "You're already finished when it comes to the organization. This is your only chance to avoid rotting in a cell."

Again, no reaction.

The remaining few minutes followed the same scenario. No matter what Judy and Jackie would say, Uma was adamant about staying silent. Very soon, the guard from earlier opened the door.

"Time's up."

The officers had to reluctantly end their visit, so they stood up and left the room. Jackie patted the guard on the shoulder as she passed by. "Thanks, girl."

When they finally got outside, Jackie grunted in disappointment. "Ugh, a dead end. She was so annoying!"

"I know what you mean, but we still got some bits of information."

"We did?"

Judy nodded. "You noticed how she wasn't interested in the witness protection program?"

"Mhm."

"And what does that tell us? I doubt that it's because she's that loyal to the organization. Most likely it's because she is certain that it wouldn't help her. So I think we can safely assume that the organization has someone on the inside who leaks information about the program."

Jackie scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm, true… Also," she raised a finger, "if we are to follow your track of thought, she also said that even a flight abroad is out of the question. So wouldn't that mean that she wouldn't be safe out there?"

"Good point." Judy commented but let out a sigh afterwards. "Still, I was also hoping for something more."

"Oh well, we tried. After all, what else can we do? _Hire them?_ " Jackie quipped and leaned down to nudge Judy's shoulder with her elbow.

"Har, har…" Judy rolled her eyes. "You've spent too much time in Nick's company." Right after she said those words, both females' moods dropped.

The rest of their way to the car passed in silence.

"You think she was telling the truth?" Jackie eventually asked in a low voice.

Judy looked up at the feline. Neither of them had bright expressions. "You mean about the scars?"

A nod.

Standing by their vehicle, Judy played mirthlessly with the tip of her droopy ear. "I don't know… I mean, he showed me _a_ scar on his chest when we were in Bunny Burrow, but I have no idea if there could be more."

"Wait…" Jackie stiffened after Judy's words. "Why did you _strip_ him?"

Almost immediately after that comment, the insides of Judy's ears started gaining a shade of pink. "I didn't! He showed it on his own!" The doe noticed the expression on Jackie's face. "Wait! Not what you're thinking!"

"Reeeeally?"

"He just unbuttoned his shirt a bit and showed me where the scar is! I didn't even touch him, alright? Now, can we please drop this topic on focus on what's important?" Judy didn't wait for an answer and opened the car's door.

Jackie followed in her tracks, settling in the driver's seat, with a big grin on her face. "Oh, I don't know. Nick's bare chest sounds quite important." The feline officer watched with interest as Judy's ear's flung up.

"Why do you insist on going back to this?! Besides, didn't you break up with him?"

"Oh I did. Now we're just talking about teasing you." Jackie snickered under her nose.

"Jackie…" Judy's voice started to get hard around the edges.

"Fine, fine…" The feline gave up, but couldn't stop a discreet grin, as she watched the color change in Judy's ears. "So, where to now?"

The doe let out a sigh of relief and reached up to buckle herself up. "To the precinct, if you could. I have something to pick up there."

"Okay." Jackie shrugged and stepped on the gas.

.

.

Carmine Clawse was currently an irritated mammal.

It was a state in which his mammals preferred for him not to be. That was because the jackal usually took out his frustration on the nearby targets. This time, his negative attitude was directed towards the ZPD and the fact that they had arrested one of the handlers working for him. It wasn't exactly a situation that was potentially dangerous to the crime boss, but it made him plenty… upset. It was more a matter of reputation. And in his line of work, reputation had more value than money.

And he had recently found out that the two things that belonged to him were taken in by some middle-aged vixen. Learning of this made him think about the potential pain he should deliver upon the wench who interfered with his business.

Nobody steals from him.

Oh yes, she will _definitely_ learn about pain.

.

.

A guard banged on the cell's door.

"You have another guest." She informed the female weasel, causing her to lift her head from the bunk and look up with curiosity. It hadn't even been an hour since the bunny and cheetah had left the facility, so there was little chance that it was them again. With nothing else to do, Uma shrugged and obediently followed the guard. However, this time, she didn't lead her to the interrogation room; instead, they headed to the visiting room.

Once there, she wasn't sure who would want to visit her. What she didn't expect was the sight of a mammal in a dark grey hoodie sitting in the spot where the guard was leading her. The cowl was hiding most of his face, and only the tip of the mammal's muzzle was visible from under it. Uma was slightly surprised that guards allowed such an outfit, but as they got closer to her visitor, more of the mammal's face became visible, and blood drained from the weasel's face.

She _knew_ who came to visit her.

"Ten minutes," the tigress guard announced before going away, but Uma wasn't listening to her at all. Her entire focus was on the mammal before her. He was sitting up straight, with white-furred paws resting on their respective thighs. The mammal didn't move in any way or remove his head cover when she arrived by the thick glass between them. Despite the bulletproof glass dividing them, armed guards everywhere, and the mammal's own complete stillness, Uma felt like she had arrived for her execution.

She more dropped down than sat on the chair, her legs trembling too much to support her. When she did that, the hooded mammal slowly reached out to the phone on his side.

Seeing this, Uma did the same with a shaking paw. She carefully moved the handset to her ear.

"Vasily… _please…"_ She began with a quivering voice. "I didn't tell them anything. No names, no addresses, nothing!"

He didn't reply or move, just kept silently staring down at her with a cold gaze.

She swallowed with difficulty, his silence torturing her with uncertainty. "L-Look, I know I screwed up, but I never said anything about us!" She leaned slightly forward. "You have to believe me!" Her voice dropped to a begging whisper. Uma wasn't exactly aware of this, but her body was practically oozing the smell of fear, and shortly, one of the guards was bound to sniff it up.

The hooded mammal remained silent, nor did he move a muscle. Even his face remained motionless.

In desperation, the female weasel decided to play her last card, one she considered her last hope to live longer than the next 24 hours. Even now, with the mammal before her, she considered herself to be at death's door. There was only a pawful of mammals in the organization who were active for as long as Vasily, Uma being one of them, and they very well knew how fierce he could be when it came to loyalty. Like every member, it was carved into her memory that with Vasily, you were either loyal to the organization or _dead._

"Boss said that it's all cleared. That I am forgiven." Uma mumbled to the phone, awaiting the slightest reaction from the mammal before her, knowing that his decision meant either her life or death.

And after several agonizing seconds of silence, the mammal finally spoke in broken English, with a heavy Russian accent.

" _I not forgive_."

Then he placed the handset back on its place before standing up in one fluid motion.

Uma followed his movement with her eyes as the mammal straightened up to two times her own height. She could barely swallow when his words almost caused her phone to slip from her trembling fingers.

Was she going to live? Was she going to die?

Uma sat on the chair, frozen into position. Only her eyes were moving, following the hooded mammal as he left the room, leaving the female weasel in the abyss of uncertainty.

.

.

The hooded figure left the building of Zootopia's central jail and cleared the parking lot in front of the facility to cross the nearby road and join the mammals moving along the sidewalk. After a few minutes, however, he turned into a rather featureless alley, followed the narrow passage through several turns, and finally walked out onto a sort of a backyard of the dirty apartment buildings. The barely lightened space was connected with a few other, narrow alleyways.

There he stopped, standing in the silence with paws in the pockets of his hoodie. In this location, even the buzz of the streets wasn't reaching through. It took two more minutes of this soundless situation for several shadows to emerge from the other paths as mammals entered the backyard with the hooded figure. A brown wolf in a jacket and untucked shirt stepped forward, a pistol with a silencer in his paw.

"Well, well," he began, "it seems you're as sharp as they say, aren't ya?" As the canine was talking, more figures stepped out from the alleyways and joined the others. The group consisted of medium-sized mammals, mostly wolves, all of them armed with knives and spiked knuckles. Three of them also had guns. "Still," the brown-furred canine showed a cocky smirk, " to think we'd be able to track you down this easily… The organization really is getting sloppy."

The hooded mammal remained silent and didn't move an inch from his spot.

The wolf leader nodded his head, and the group started to spread out with the obvious goal of encircling the hooded figure.

"I'm sure you understand that it's nothing personal. It's just that your time has run out, and our employer is going to take over, so-"

The silent mammal took out his paw from a pocket, holding a cell phone. He casually lifted it to the hood while pressing an icon on the screen. This action caused the wolf to raise a brow, making him actually curious as to what this person had in mind.

"It is me." The hooded mammal said with his Russian accent. " _Twelve_ dish, jail backyard, I call." With that said, he put the phone back to his pocket.

The leader of the group facing the lone mammal frowned at what he just saw. "It doesn't matter who you call, it's too late for asking for any backup." He gestured with his free paw, and the group began its slow approach, tightening the circle around their victim.

But the figure just gave the wolf a calm gaze from under his hood. "No backup." He reached to the edge of his hoodie at the small of his back, and his paws slipped under the material to return with a double-edged knife in each one. He flicked his wrists, and the short blades whirled in his fingers before he grabbed them swiftly.

" _Cleanup."_

.

.

The morning switched on the fox's internal alarm clock, and Nick lifted his eyelids to the welcoming sight of the dirty, concrete ceiling of his 'apartment.' This awakening was a novel experience for the fox, as for the first time in his memory, he actually was, in a way, _disappointed_ that his dream ended.

Though maybe it was a good thing it did. There was no telling if his mind could take in any more of-

He immediately sat up straight, trying to cover the recent images with something else, something calmer, less intense, less… provocative… *Ah, crap. Who am I kidding?* He didn't have to look down to know that there was a rather large bulge in his boxers, and it wasn't from any swelling. At least not _that kind_ of swelling.

*Sweet cheese and crackers,* he repeated his partner's saying in his thoughts. *Why did I even have this kind of dream?!* The answer was rather obvious when he thought about it for a second. He was in love with the smallest and most beautiful officer in the entire ZPD, and thanks to the blasted serum in his bloodstream, his body was obsessed with the idea of mating with her. But the more troubling question was... *How _the hell_ am I supposed to look at her today?!* He hid his face in his paws, desperately trying to come up with a solution to this problem. Trouble was, with his flawless memory, he couldn't get out of his head the images of her fur, the shape, the-

He felt a part of his body twitch in his boxers.

Nick jumped out of his bed like from a slingshot and leapt to the basin by the wall. He shoved his head under the tap and turned on the cold water. With the chilly liquid dampening his fur while cooling his head, Nick did his best to think of something other than the bunny who appeared in his dream last night. But neither the cold water nor attempts at focusing on something besides the hot, exciting image of Ju-

"Oh, for Nature's sake!" Nick cried out and sprung up to a straight position. He changed tactics and decided to snatch his clothes. Which didn't do much to avert his thoughts from the images his memory permanently stored in his mind. Very vivid images. Very _intimate_ images.

The fox shook his head vigorously, once again trying to focus on a different topic. And he found one, even if very bitter.

*I have to tell her…*

The events of last night were the most solid proof that he needed to come clean about it. He barely managed to control himself then, but what if he hadn't? The thought of the possible outcome sent a shiver down his spine.

.

.

"Breakfast? I was needed because you were invited for _breakfast_?"

"Precisely." Volkov's mouth widened in a smile.

He was sitting in the passenger's seat, on his way to visit a certain vixen.

His rabbit companion didn't look so pleased. "Boss… Is it really necessary-"

"Are you questioning my decision?" The wolf kept smiling, as he addressed the bunny.

The rabbit clenched his fingers on the steering wheel and focused his eyes on the road ahead. "No…"

"Good. Keep a sharp eye." Volkov nodded as he looked outside of the passenger's window to look at Vivian's apartment building.

Once his chauffeur pulled over at the nearest free spot, Volkov grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had with one paw and stepped out of the car. His choice of attire for today was a rather regular one. The wolf donned a simple jacket, matching pants and a light-colored shirt. Nothing fancy, just regular clothes, as he followed Vivian's instructions. The vixen told him specifically that she didn't want to see a suit-wearing lawyer for their meal, but a regular mammal. It was one of those little things that made him smile internally when he thought about her. She didn't want to see the image of him, who he becomes in front of others. Vivian made it clear that this was to be a time between a wolf and a vixen, regardless of who they were.

With those warm thoughts in his head, Alexander Volkov headed to the building's entrance, his rabbit companion trailing behind. As it turned out, their arrival was about to get much more… eventful.

Two quite burly tigers were already at the door, and their very sight made Volkov narrow his eye. With their work overalls, they might have looked convincing to a regular mammal. However, Volkov was anything but _regular._

"Gentlemammals," he said aloud as he approached them, "is there a problem?"

Two striped heads turned towards him to give the wolf a once-over. His eyepatch and the scarring definitely looked unusual. And judging from the grimace that nestled on the tigers' faces, things could very quickly spin towards a nasty resolution. However, they both managed to force more natural expressions onto themselves, and one turned to face Volkov.

"Can we help you?" The feline asked. "Sir." He added right after a brief pause, as if suddenly remembering it from an invisible script.

"Oh, I am just curious what you two were dealing with in the building?" The wolf showed them a harmless-elderly-mammal smile. "I mean, you have your professional attire, but have you misplaced your work tools?"

The tigers exchanged brief glances.

"We got 'em inside." One of them grumbled.

"I see. Still, if I may ask, what kind of defect has appeared for two strong tigers to be dispatched to deal with it? I hope it's nothing _life-threatening?_ " His smile widened a bit.

"Broken pipes." Grumbled the other one of the tigers.

"Oh my, is that so? That's very interesting, as I have a friend who lives here, a lovely vixen, I must tell you, and she didn't mention anything about broken pipes."

His friendly approach and logical deconstruction of their answers finally pushed them over the edge, and the tigers dropped the neutral act. With scrunched faces and knitted brows, both predators started approaching the wolf.

They managed to take just two steps before one of them let out a gasp and collapsed to the ground with a tranq dart sticking from his neck. Seeing this, his companion's paw shot to the pocket of his overalls.

" _Don't._ " Said a cool voice from the side, making the tiger freeze and glance towards the speaker.

The feline saw a grey rabbit with black stripes on his fur, aiming a tranq gun straight at him. His paws were steady and gaze focused and cold. The rabbit's posture said it clearly - 'one move and you're going down.'

Volkov stepped forward. "As you can see, my colleague has quite the fast paws and a good aim. So if you don't want to join your friend on the ground I suggest you scram, _boy._ " All pretense of pleasantry disappeared from the wolf's voice with the last word. With that said, he took another step forward. "Do that, and tell your maggot of a boss that either he backs off, or he will be _dealt with_." Volkov nodded towards the bunny. "My colleague will see to that."

The tiger eyed him and the small mammal next to him, before choosing to just nod. After that, he started to retread with cautious steps, making sure to not make sudden movements.

"Boy!" Volkov called to him, just before reaching out with his cane and tapping the leg of the unconscious feline. "You forgot something."

.

.

After calming down enough to operate in public, Nick took a double dosage of his medicine, hoping that it would last long enough. After that, he departed for the meeting place he suggested in his text to Judy. He didn't choose the precinct, for obvious reasons, so he settled for meeting on the square in front of Zootopia's central railway station. It was a public place, crowded and considerably loud, so there was a very miniscule chance of someone successfully eavesdropping on them. Also, it would be easy to disappear in the crowd, in case they were followed.

The fox had chosen one of several advertising pillars to lean on with his back. He arrived a few minutes earlier than the set time, so he decided to follow his usual practice and pulled out his phone. Nick managed to go through several pieces of information when a raised voice reached his ears.

"Darn it!"

The fox looked up from the phone's screen to see an upset bunny. One he didn't see before, which most likely meant that she was new to Zootopia. That and a suitcase-big, by rabbit standards-next to her. The two elements formed an equation with one possible result: 'Just arrived by train'.

"Not now, ugh!" The doe tapped vigorously at the screen of her phone.

Nick cast a quick glance around, and nobody seemed to be acquainted with her, at least nobody in sight. When he focused on the bunny again, there was a short internal debate in his mind. One that was about to deciding whether to ignore her or help. After all, he might be just a bother, as someone could appear any moment. Still, it was rather short, as the 'helping' side threw an argument that he was now a police officer, and it was his duty to help citizens. Not to mention that he never liked a sight of a distressed female. Therefore, the fox put his phone back into its pocket and headed towards the girl.

From her appearance, he could guess that she was in her late twenties, though she was dressed rather formally. Her fur was grey, like Judy's, and she was wearing two-layered attire that consisted of a red shirt and a white blouse on top of it, with a laced finish around the neckline and shoulders.

"Excuse me." He stated when he got closer, and his voice caused her to raise her gaze from the phone. Nick looked at a pair of brown, cautious eyes. "Just to get over it, _yes,_ I'm a fox, but I am also a ZPD officer and just wanted to ask if everything is alright."

"Oh, um…" She stuttered a bit with her answer. "I'm fine, it's just… Well, my battery's dead." She held up the phone with its black screen. "And without a map, I can't find my way around here. I mean," she indicated the bustling square with a wide gesture, "this place is just _huge._ "

Nick smiled. "First time in Zootopia?"

"Ah, rather obvious, right?" The girl returned the smile, now a bit more relaxed. "Big luggage, no idea where I am… What could have given me away?"

The fox folded his arms in front of him. "Don't worry, it's the usual state of all newcomers." He allowed himself a small chuckle. "But, since we're already talking, maybe I can help you with directions? Lived here all my life and know this place inside out."

The doe beamed and removed a rebellious lock of hair from her face. "Yes, it would be great!" Then her joy slightly faded. "Aand I just forgot that I have spent my last money on the train tickets…"

This comment actually made Nick stifle a laugh. "No, no, sorry." He raised a paw in response to her frown. "It's just that I find it quite funny that you automatically assumed that I'd ask for money."

"Oh… I'm sorry!" She waved her paws in panic. "I didn't mean-"

Nick just shook his head with a smile. "No worries, miss…" He raised a brow.

"Ashley." She extended a paw. "Friends call me 'Ash'."

He accepted it. "You can call me Nick. A pleasure to meet you."

After they exchanged a friendly pawshake, the fox placed his paws on his hips. "So, where to, Ashley?"

The doe raised a finger, and then her paw dived into a small, dark purse she left on the suitcase. It returned shortly, holding a pamphlet. "I'm going to a temple!" She gave him the piece of paper.

Nick raised his brows in curiosity and, indeed, saw a picture of a quite impressive building. It was all white, and its architecture was centered around a large spire.

"Ah, this one."

"You know it?!" A sparkle appeared in her eye.

This time Nick showed her a smirk. "I know every place in this city."

"Good golly! I wish I could. I have to rely on Zoogle maps…" She sighed, as her ears flopped down. "Which sometimes is unavailable."

The fox tapped the side of his head. "Best map you can have is right here. You'll never lose it or run out of battery."

His words actually made her scrunch her nose a bit. "If you put it that way, I think that there are several ways one could counter that argument."

"Wait," Nick snorted, "you're a priest or a philosopher?"

"Oh, I'm no priest." She quickly shook her head. "Though your guess isn't that far off. I came here to be a missionary." They way she said it, the conviction seeping from her words, it immediately reminded him of a certain rabbit female that he knew. Also, it only occurred to him now that she could be roughly the same age as Judy. Besides… Maybe it was the time he spent with Judy or just learning a thing or two about rabbits, but he couldn't deny that this girl was quite attractive, at least by rabbit standards. It made him wonder why a pretty girl like her would want to use her time to preach the words of her faith. And he immediately scolded himself for that thought. It was none of his business what she wanted to do. In Zootopia, anyone can be anything. Besides, what does outer appearance have to do with faith? Nothing.

"So do you have a transport arranged? Or will you aim to make a pilgrimage to that place on paws?" He didn't even try to hide a grin.

"Oh _very_ funny, but just so you know," she pointed a finger at him, "I would walk there if I had to. I love walks."

"Sorry, sorry, just a habit of mine. As an apology, let me offer you a ride to your destination. And before you even think something suspicious, I'm talking about a taxi. Fair enough?"

The sudden change of topic surprised her a bit, but only for a moment. "Wait, but I have already told you that I don't have-"

"My treat." He interrupted with a smile. "Consider it a welcome gift to Zootopia. Can't let visitors have a bad experience during their first visit." Nick sent her a wink.

"That is… very nice of you. Though I will insist on returning the favor one day." She seemed happy with herself about the idea of repaying someone's kindness.

"Be careful what you wish for." Nick chuckled as he pulled out his phone to call Mr Bites. It was a short exchange, just enough to ask if he was available, which he luckily was, and give him the address.

The elderly wolf arrived shortly, and all that was left was to pack the girl's luggage to the trunk of the car.

Ashley stood in front of Nick and thanked him again, shaking his paw. She had already turned towards the cab's door when her ears shot up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" The doe spun back to Nick. "Do you also happen to know where I could get some sparkling juice here?"

The fox tilted his head a bit to the side. "That's an unusual question from a bunny."

"Ah, well, it just happens to be one of my favorite drinks." She grinned at him.

Nick scratched his chin for a second. "Well, there is a Pawmart not far from the temple you are heading to. They should have some there."

"Great!" Her eyes practically gleamed, and she launched herself at the fox to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you _so much_ for your help."

This sudden gesture startled Nick, though his enhanced senses noticed the movement the moment it began. If he wanted to, the fox could've easily dodge it, had he deemed it a threat. However, he learned to control the impulse to back away and just stood still.

"Aren't you a friendly one..." Nick muttered, unsure what prompted such a gesture.

The doe pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "Actually, not that much. But you are definitely a good mammal, and I just felt like doing it."

Nick couldn't stop a smirk appearing on his face. "You can't be sure. Maybe I'm actually a bastard?"

She shook her head, the grin still present. "No, I don't think so. See you around, Nick!" With that, she got into the car and they drove away, leaving the fox on the square, a little puzzled about the encounter.

.

.

Carmine Clawse was rather angry at this point. For those who knew him, it was a sign to stay away until he could calm down. Though not aware of it himself, whenever he was irate, he would tap something with the claw of his thumb. And at this point, sitting in his broad arm chair, the wolf was viciously tapping away at his wooden desk.

"Say that again…"

The tiger thug rubbed his forehead. "They chased us away, boss. Rob got hit and that rabbit had a tranq gun aimed at me…"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Growled the voice in the phone. "You're telling me that two _tigers_ were chased away by a crippled old wolf and a _bunny?!_ "

A muscle twitched on the feline's face, but he decided to quietly swallow the jab. "The wolf said that 'our boss' is to 'back off' and stay away. He even mentioned that vixen."

A short silence followed his words. "He _what?_ "

"What do you want us to do now?"

"I'll tell you what I want." The jackal stood up from his armchair. "I want that guy and that bitch _dead!_ " He slammed his fist on the desk. "I want her family _dead!"_ Another slam. "I want her home _burned to the ground!"_ Slam!

"You got it, boss."

.

.

After thanking Jackie and splitting with her at the precinct's parking lot, Judy immediately headed towards the main entrance. She had a certain destination in mind, and it was a close one.

"Hey, Clawhauser!"

The portly receptionist waved at the doe with a cheerful smile. "Hello, Judy! It's always good to see you."

"Do you have the letter?" She went straight to the point, but also with a smile.

"Yeah, just like I texted you." He reached to a part of his large desk and his paw returned, now holding a sealed envelope.

Judy swiftly hopped up to take it from him. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"No problem, glad I could help-"

"Officer Judy Hopps?"

The grey bunny turned around to see a red fox wearing a plain black suit and button-up white shirt standing in the lobby near them. He was looking straight at her with a pair of sharp brown eyes. He had a rather slender form - fit, but not as buff as Nick.

"Yes, that's me," she replied, rather curious what this fox could want with her.

"We should talk somewhere more private." He stated, looking up at Clawhauser with an unfriendly glare. "I'm here for official purposes, and it's not meant to be disclosed in front of a third party."

Judy narrowed her eyes, not happy about this mammal's attitude. However, the feline receptionist just shook his head and pointed his paw toward one of the distant doors. "You can use one of the office rooms, sir." He said with full professionalism.

The fox eyed him for a moment, before giving a nod and walking in the pointed direction. Judy shrugged and turned to follow him. "Thanks, Benji!" She called over her shoulder.

Once they were both in an empty meeting room, Judy faced the fox visitor. "May I ask what is this about, sir?"

The red-furred predator approached her and produced a golden badge.

"Special Agent Sirius Pawthorn, ZIA." He introduced himself, causing Judy's ears to twitch slightly.

"ZIA?" She asked, taking his offered paw and shaking it firmly. "And here I thought that Nick was the first fox to don a uniform."

The male flashed a humorless smile. "Sneaky, dishonest, untrustworthy, deceitful... We make for perfect agents, wouldn't you agree?"

Judy considered his question, as her ears slowly fell. "I have a fox friend and he is none of the things you've mentioned." She stated with conviction.

He only shook his head. "We appear to be. _At first_."

She ignored his remark and opted for changing topics. "What would the Zootopia Intelligence Agency want with me?"

The fox noticed her expression and folded his arms. "No need to be surprised or anxious. I am short on time, so I'll cut straight to the chase." He reached to the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a phone. He tapped the screen several times and then turned it to Judy. "Do you know this mammal?"

The photo showed a wolf with an eyepatch in the arrivals zone at Zootopia's airport. He was using a cane for support and pulled a small suitcase on wheels behind him.

She instantly recognized the mammal and glanced at the fox. "Should I know him?" The doe said in a cautious manner. She wasn't 100% convinced that this mammal was really a government agent. Considering recent events with Bellwether and the missing tapes from jam cams, she decided to be extra careful about whom to trust.

The self-proclaimed agent raised a brow. He swiped the screen with his clawed finger, and a new picture appeared.

Judy, Vivian, and the same wolf sitting at one table in a restaurant.

At this sight, the doe's eyes widened, and her ears stood up in alert. Right after that, she glared at the fox.

The vulpine showed her half a smile, again without any humor in it. "I think that answers my question." He let Judy blush in the awkward silence for a moment. "Now, I could take this through the official route, but I'm willing to hear your explanation first." The fox sat on one of the empty chairs. "What is your connection to this wolf?"

Judy's first response was silence, as she was thinking about her answer. She didn't know anything for sure about this mammal and therefore no guarantee that he wasn't involved in the information digs within the ZPD. Still, if he was a decent, loyal agent...

"None, I had no idea that he was in that restaurant."

"Is that so? Then it was a pure accident that you walked into a restaurant where he was sitting with Vivian Wilde, who just happens to be your partner's mother?"

Judy clicked her tongue, but only in her thoughts.

"Look, officer, I know that you have some connection to him. Why not spill the beans while I'm still trying to be nice?"

"Who are you?" He got a question in response, paired with a cautious glare.

The fox narrowed his eyes and kept silent for a long moment. Then he leaned back on the chair.

"Fine, have it your way, but I expect honesty in return. Deal?"

Judy folded her arms. "Let's assume that my answer is 'yes.' So again, who are you?"

He smiled, hearing her first question as one that she already asked. "I gave you my name, so I have to conclude that your question is not that simple." With these words, he stood up and approached the wall, right where a white board was hanged. "I am someone who has been trying to get his paws on a slippery snake called Mr. Pink Plushie." The fox took a marker and drew a simple outline of a wolf's head in the center of the board. "No witnesses, no tracks, no evidence, no trails, no traceable connections, and a lot of dead ends. That's how you could describe this guy." He tapped on the drawing with the marker. "Until now." The vulpine produced his phone again.

Judy's nose twitched. "You're talking about Vivian..."

"Precisely. Imagine my surprise when I see him in the company of two easily traceable mammals. And here's my question: What do you know about that bastard?"

Her nose twitched again. She still had some doubts, but she also knew that if this mammal had wanted, he could have brought out some really big guns. The position of a ZIA agent wasn't one to be trifled with. Judy ultimately decided that cooperation would mean the path of least resistance. That, and she could probably benefit from it, too.

"For some weird reason, he has some sort of attachment to Vivian."

"Attachment?"

"He was... flirting with her in that restaurant."

Her words caused a small glint to materialize in his eyes.

"Now that is very interesting. And how come you were there?" He directed his questioning at her again.

The doe shrugged. "I am friends with Vivian. She invited me."

The fox seemed to weigh her words." And your partner?"

Judy was careful not to show surprise. "What about him?"

She didn't want to lie, but she also believed in Nick's desire to be a better mammal and supported him in that endeavor. Revealing his past connection to Volkov would bring him a lot of trouble. Judy concluded that he could do a lot of good as an officer, which would be the best way for him to atone for his past wrongdoings.

"How is he involved?" The fox persisted.

Judy shrugged. "I wouldn't know if he's involved in anything. He barely even talks with Vivian."

There was a long pause between them.

"I see." That was all he said about it. "Still, I have gained some useful information." The fox put the marker away. "Maybe with this, my investigation can move forward."

Those words made Judy's ears twitch, and she stepped forward. "You're not going to involve Vivian in this?!"

He raised his brows. "Excuse me?"

The doe stood right in front of him. "You're not going to put her in any danger, are you?"

The fox let out a sigh. "Missy, we're talking about an official investigation here. I'm not going to waste years of work, just because you're worried about someone! However," he raised a paw to indicate he hadn't finished, "I am not going to put her at any unnecessary risk. Though you should be aware that Plushie will get rid of that female if he were to suspect that she could compromise him in any way. He's done that in the past."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "I can't talk about details. However…" The fox scratched his chin. "The only bit of information I can give you is a name: Eveline Tigri. She used to hang out with this guy, too, and now she's _dead_."

Judy couldn't hide her shock from this revelation and her eyes widened slightly.

"Consider this my warning," the fox went on, "but at the same time, do _not_ alert her or he will get suspicious." He looked at his watch. "I have to run, but we will be in touch." The vulpine pulled out a business card and handed it to Judy. "If anything happens regarding that bastard, call me at any time of day or night."

And with that, he was gone, leaving a puzzled bunny behind.

She had a new problem now. If what this mammal was saying was true, then Vivian was in danger. However, she couldn't bring it to her attention or talk with Nick about it. That left her with only one option.

Getting to Volkov first, before anything happens.

.

.

Nick checked his phone to look at the time again. It was just five minutes, but his partner was never late. Running behind schedule was a tad bit weird for her. *Maybe something has-*

"Nick!"

The fox froze, suddenly not so sure if he was capable of looking at his partner so closely today. With the images of her _entire_ body still so damn fresh in his mind, Nicholas Wilde swallowed before turning around to find out if he'd be able to avoid getting charged for sexual assault.

"Hey, Slick!" The grey bunny came into his view, dressed in her casual clothes, but in Nick's mind she was _completely nak-_

"Hey, Carrots…" The fox's mouth released something that was somewhere in the middle between a strained gasp and a cheerful welcome. It took all of his willpower and then some to not pounce on her at this point. Even without the serum screaming at his senses, Nick couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful bunny in front of him, as she looked at him with concern.

With his senses savagely enhanced, the whole matter gained a whole new dimension of difficulty. Sight, hearing, smell… All of them were bordering on going into overload when they got attacked by the doe's presence. Nick didn't just feel her scent; it was more like his nose gathered in all the tiny particles from the air that wore the "Judy Hopps" label and weaved them together in the complex pattern of an aroma so intoxicating that it almost made breathing impossible. The fox's ears didn't have it any easier when every word said by the bunny reverberated within them, encapsulating his mind in the sweetness of every note made. Right now, if she told him to shoot himself with a tranq dart, he'd just ask, "How many times?" To top it all off, she stood right in front of him in all the glory he perceived in her, so he had full view of the grey doe. And while the image of her from last night was still burning _hot_ in his mind, his eyes were now taking in every little detail of her body, every single strand of fur, every curve and line, every scar…

*Wait, _what?_ * His brain shook off the pink haze that surrounded it, and started processing again. He then noticed what he saw a second before and lifted a paw to brush the fur on her cheek to reveal several horizontal lines on her skin, clearly healed long ago, but still there. *Where did those-*

"Um, N-Nick?" Her stuttered mumble made him blink and reassess what he was doing.

They were standing face to face, and he was slightly leaning down to her. His paw was on her cheek, where his thumb brushed the old scars. And Judy was frozen in place with her ears low behind her and a blush decorating her face. An awkward second of silence passed before Nick regained enough common sense to remove his paw from her cheek as if he'd been burned.

"S-Sorry! I-I just noticed something on your cheek a-and when I leaned down I saw the scars…" He tried to explain himself, hurriedly straightening up.

Her own paw rose to her cheek when she heard him mention the old wound. "Oh, that… It's nothing. I got clawed when I was a kid, but it healed years ago."

Nick's eyes widened at her explanation. " _Clawed?!_ Why? _Who_ did this to you?" He gestured towards her cheek and also felt his blood heating up after hearing about someone hurting his bunny.

Judy placed a paw on his forearm. "It's okay-"

"No, it's _not!"_ He snapped, surprising the doe with his harsh voice. "Someone hurt you!"

His partner squeezed his arm a bit. "That was _years_ ago, Nick! I am fine and already forgave the mammal who did this. No need to make a scene about it."

Her voice was soothing and her words reasonable, but to the overprotective savage, it wasn't enough. Not even close. "Who did this?

Judy let out a sigh, seeing that her partner wouldn't let it go. "It was a local bully. He stole some fair tickets from my friends, and I confronted him about it. That's all."

"Carrots, a bunny wouldn't be able to give you such scars… It was a predator, wasn't it?"

"Uh, why are you acting like this?! I told you that it's fine!"

Nick opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out of it. *She's right… I'm acting like a complete loony… Serum, possessiveness, love… All that is messing with my head.*

"Okay…" He admitted weakly. "Sorry, it's just… I hate seeing you hurt."

Her expression softened, and she showed a small smile. "And your concern warms my heart, but this is history, okay? I've moved on."

He couldn't do anything else but sigh. "All right…"

This reaction got picked up by his beloved bunny. "Nick… Are you sure you're okay?"

The fox's mind replied: *No, I had the most 'peaceful' dream in years last night. One that didn't end up in me waking up screaming. One that included a very beautiful bunny. One in which I had very wild and passionate sex with said bunny. And that bunny is now standing right in front of me, which makes it nearly impossible for me to _not_ think of all the things we did together in my dream. And it doesn't help that my bloody perfect memory keeps replaying every single move, your every half-glazed stare, your sweet, lust-driven scent, your every moa-*

"Yes." The fox's mouth said.

"Okaay, I'll trust you on that." She said with caution. "But do remember to tell me if something's wrong, alright?"

"Sure thing." He managed to reply quite normally. "Soo," he folded his paws behind his back, "ready to go and meet Alyssa?" It could be enthusiasm speaking, but Nick just desperately wanted to change the topic.

His partner grinned at him. "Always!"

.

.

"Okay, this is the place." Judy announced as they got out of the cab.

"Indeed it is, dear Watson." Nick replied with his usual, if not even smugger, smirk.

"Har, har." She nudged him lightly with an elbow. "So how do we know it's that Alyssa lady?"

They strolled towards the cafe, both nonchalantly looking over the scarce number of guests through the front windows.

Nick sighed at her question. "That's actually the tricky part." He said as he held the door open for Judy.

"What do you mean?" One of her ears twitched slightly towards him. The moment she noticed this, she had to fight an impulse to pull down the misbehaving ear. Ever since her talk with her mother, Judy was extra cautious about her ears. She forced herself to focus on their surroundings.

"Well, I didn't mention this before, but-"

"Pamiętasz mnie, _lisku_?" [Remember me, _foxy_?]

Nick froze in place. "Ah… This ain't going to be pretty…" He mumbled before closing his eyes and turning towards the speaker. Judy also turned around to see who was talking to them.

A vixen clad in black and grey fur stood up from a nearby table. Judy could use a variety of words to describe her, but a pack of panting foxes would beat her to it, shouting adjectives like 'hot' or 'sexy.' Interestingly, her attire was rather modest. A seemingly normal and plain jacket-shirt-pencil skirt combo would make any female look like a professional office employee.

"Don't tell me…" Nick croaked. " _You're_ Alyssa now?!"

"Hmph!" The vixen huffed and strolled towards them.

In her walk, Judy could fully grasp where the secret to her appearance was. At first she assumed it was in the way she was wearing her clothes, the way they looked on her, but that was just a part of it. This female moved with a serpentine grace that had most likely charmed many males.

But when the doe looked the vixen in the eye, she understood that it wasn't charm. It was a _trap_.

The cold, amber gaze of the elegant female focused on the fox officer, who seemed to try to look as innocent as possible.

"Hey-" He began, but didn't get to say anything more.

 _Slap!_

A perfectly angled swing of the vixen's paw made his head to jolt to the side.

"Ah, not sure I deserved that…" He mumbled.

"Nick!" Judy immediately jumped to her friend's side, but the fox just waved his paw to stop her. Then he straightened up and looked at the vixen again.

"Niezbyt miłe powitanie po tylu latach." [Not a pleasant welcome after all those years.]

 _SLAP!_

This time Nick staggered a bit on his hindpaws, even with his sturdiness improved by the mutation. The hit instantly reminded him that despite a deceivingly slim figure, this lady packed some serious punch.

"Ukradłeś mój samochód!" [You stole my car!] The female growled in perfect Polish.

Judy, who followed this turn of events with wide eyes, again surprised about the use of a foreign language, was about to confront the vixen, but Nick shook his head. The doe raised a confused brow.

"What? You're going to say that you didn't deserve that either?"

"No… _That_ one I deserved." He replied with a slight wince, before turning back to the silver fox female. "Pożyczyłem. Pożyczyłem bez pytania o zgodę." [Borrowed. Borrowed without permission.]

She pointed a finger at him and Nick raised his paws defensively.

"Ale z absolutnym zamiarem zwrotu." [But with every intention of bringing it back.] He almost squealed.

"Ale go _nie_ oddałeś!" [But you _didn't!_ ] She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Znikasz, ot tak sobie, a po latach dostaję wiadomość, że chcesz dostać ode mnie jakieś informacje?" [You disappear, just like that, and after years of silence, I hear that you want some information from me?]

At this point, Nick was slightly leaning away from the dark furred vixen.

"Możesz odrobinę zwolnić? Daj mi chociaż przedstawić moją przyjaciółkę." [Can you slow down a bit? At least let me introduce my friend.]

The vixen reluctantly peeled off her gaze from him and directed it towards Judy.

" _Przyjaciółkę_?" [A _friend_?] She quirked a brow. "Ty przecież nie masz przyjaciół." [You don't have any friends.]

Nick ignored that remark and placed a paw on the bunny's shoulder. "Meet Officer Judy Hopps, my partner at the ZPD."

The doe received a hard, calculating stare. "A cop, eh?" The vixen pushed Nick a step back with her paw. "To, że sam stałeś się jednym z nich jest dostatecznie niedorzeczne, a teraz jeszcze przyciągasz ich ze sobą?" [It's already ridiculous enough that you've turned into one, and now you're bringing more with you?] She addressed those words at Nick, but she kept her eyes fixed on the bunny.

But then the doe stepped forward with a smile and offered her paw. "Witam, miło mi poznatch." [Hello, it's nice to meet you.] She stated in somewhat distorted, but recognizable Polish.

Subsequently, Nick's jaw dropped.

*What the he- _When did she-*_

"Oh?" Alyssa gazed at the bunny with renewed interest. "Mówisz po Polsku?" [You speak Polish?]

"Nie barzo." [Not really] She replied with a borderline smirk. "I simply have learned that a _certain_ fox friend of mine can use it to tease me, so I've learned a little bit to prevent it."

"Did you now?" The vixen folded her paws, which emphasized her jacket covered chest. Judy immediately suspected that it was on purpose.

Still, what the doe said earned her a smile on the vixen's face. "Now you start talking my language. Fine, then. We can discuss this further." Alyssa turned around and headed back to her table, simultaneously clapping a few times on her thigh with a paw. "Do nogi, lisku." [Heel, foxy.]

Nick rolled his eyes, but followed her nonetheless.

Walking behind Alyssa, Judy immediately made two mental comments.

 _She didn't have to move her hips like that._

 _She definitely didn't need to move her_ tail _like that!_

As they were walking, Nick suddenly got elbowed in the ribs. "Oof! What was that for?" He hissed quietly to his partner.

"Just on principle." She replied in the same fashion, as they got to the table.

Alyssa settled on her chair while the officers sat at the other side of the table. "Alright then, what does the odd duo want from me? Albo raczej, czego _ty_ chcesz ode mnie?" [Or rather, what do _you_ want from me?] The last sentence was pointed at Nick.

The fox groaned at how the focus of the conversation had turned towards him instead of the case.

"We're here unofficially." He explained. "And we'd like to know if you have prepared a false prison transfer request in the past months?"

"Hmm." The vixen rested her muzzle on her paw. "And what's the benefit for me, if I were to answer that question?"

"Sincere gratitude of the ZPD for assisting in solving a case that could affect the entire city." Judy went forward with her answer.

Nick wanted to facepaw himself. "What my esteemed colleague means is that this is not a small thing that could be brushed aside. Come on, you know I wouldn't bother you with something unimportant."

Alyssa leaned back on her chair. "Sounds quite interesting. Ale znasz zasady. [But you know the rules.]"

Nick weighed her words for a moment. It's not like he wasn't aware that it could require a payment, but still… "Fine…" He grumbled. "Let's say that we'll owe you a favor."

"O nie, nie, złociutki. _Ty_ będziesz mi winien przysługę." [Oh, no, no, sweetheart. _You_ will owe me a favor.]

Judy's command of the language wasn't enough to understand what exactly made her partner cringe for a moment. However, after a few seconds, he recollected himself and nodded.

"Alright." Alyssa flashed them both a grin. "Let's hear what this all is about."


End file.
